Pokemon Academy (A Pokemon Academy Story) (SYOC OPEN)
by Hello 12
Summary: Welcome to the Pokemon Academy, a school created by Professor Oak that brings both humans and Pokemon close together. What kind of crazy things will Professor Henri Leabu's class get up too, as the new school year begins and the world is just turning these teenagers around. Being rebooted.
1. Chapter 0: Sign Up Sheet

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Race:

Grade:

Sexuality:

Goal:

Major:

Character Description:

Flaw:

What they look like:

Pokémon on Hand:

Pokemon's Personality:

Also, when submiting character. Please submit one boy and one girl, so that way the amount of boy and girl characters can be even.


	2. My Dream is to Become a Pokemon Master!

A Hello12 Original Story

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

It was the springtime and the clouds in the sky, were colored in a fluffy eggshell white. Down below, the cruise ship rested besides the dock. The bright sun was getting ready to set, as the wind was blowing a light breeze. In the skies were four tiny Wingull, who were minding their own business while flying up in the orange sunset skies; flapping their tiny white wings on their way to their next destination. Down below, the dock was filled with tons of people, getting ready to aboard upon the ship, which had some passengers entering it. Some of the passengers on the ship were waving their hands to their loved ones; saying goodbye to them as they voyaged onto their journey to their next destination, as the ship was swayed back and forth along the crystal blue clean ocean it was lying on top of. Schools of fourteen Magikarp leaped out of the ocean; so, the red fish could get some air to breathe. The fish then gracefully fell back into the ocean.

The warm spring April wind - was blowing gracefully outside Nuvema Town; causing the plants outside to sway to the right. A flock of three Pidgeotto flew above the small town - onto they're next destination; minding their own business. The white clouds moved along - as the wind carried them through the dark blue skies.

Two fifteen-year-old teenagers who were recent college graduates where standing below an Juniper tree, next to a brown dock; the Juniper-tree casted off a black shadow as the two fifteen years' old stood below it. They both had Pokeballs in their hands and one of them was a boy and the other was a girl; today was the day that both were going to begin there Pokémon journey.

The boy fifteen-year-old looked down at the Pokeball that was in his right hand and examined the red and white capsule that was ordinarily used to catch the mysterious creatures known as Pokémon. The capsule was a ball shape; and the top half was dressed in a shiny red – while the bottom was colored in an eggshell white coding. Placed at the center of the ball; was a black line, and in between both ends of the black line; was a small tiny circle, which purpose was that it needed to be pressed so the Pokeball could minimize from big to small and be used to immense the ball from small to large.

The fifteen-year-old brown skinned individual; was a recent graduate from the Johto University in Goldenrod City. The 5'6" feel tall boy graduated at the top of class. When he graduated, he was awarded with a bachelor's degree in Pokémon Psychology and was studying to become a Pokémon Psychologist. Ever since he was little he was captivated by the psychology of Pokémon; and worked very hard in school to make sure he could achieve that goal. But that goal was put on hold because of one tiny little problem...

...At the age of fifteen; his ex-girlfriend had given birth to his daughter.

Ever since his daughter was born; his life had been preoccupied with taking care of her and because of that, he didn't have that much time to work on his school work - as he was excessively busy with taking care of his daughter. As time passed on, his ex-girlfriend realized that his dreams were being suppressed because he had to take care of their baby, she talked to him about how, she could take care of their baby, while he goes to school, so he could achieve his dream of becoming a Pokémon Psychologist. At first, he didn't want to do it; because he wanted to be there for his daughter; but his whole family encouraged him to live his dream, and years later; he did achieve his dream, as he graduated from the Unova University and now has a bachelor's degree.

"Growlithe; I know that we just meet today, but I believe you in you." The boy thought to himself as he stared at the capsule which contained his starter Pokémon. He had high hopes in Growlithe, because there was something he really need to do; he needed to win the Pokémon league; because his daughter had a brain tumor and unless they get the tumor out, she only has three months to live. There were merely three months left before the league was going to begin and he really needed to win. Because, not only do the people who win the league receive a trophy, and get accesses to battle the Elite Four, but they also receive 4,000,000$ dollars and that's the precise amount of money he needs to pay for the surgery. Winning the Pokémon league was the only means he could make that type of money without getting a job. He could've done a lot of things with the degree in psychology he was given, but he didn't want to because he knew that; that would take forever. "I need to win the Pokémon league. It's really important to me."

"Quit thinking and let's battle!" His baby momma, Day Minnie scowled at him. When she heard about Davey's decision to win all eight badges and compete in the Pokémon league, so he could win and then receive the money; she wanted to do it. Not simply did she want to do it, so she could win the money, but, she also wanted to do it, so she can get out of the house and finally achieve her dream – to become the next Champion of the Unova Region.

All her life she had wanted to compete in the Unova League, but her parents kept pressuring her to finish school. But another matter that was in her way was that she had also gotten pregnant with her and Davey's daughter. After a change of heart from her biological parents; when they realized that their daughter really didn't have a childhood growing up, they decided to take care of their daughter's daughter; so, Day could live her life and be free.

Davey raised his bushy black right eyebrow up by using the muscles in his body and looked at her. "You want to have a Pokémon battle, right now...?"

"Yes." The girl replied as she pulled her hand out, in her hand was a Pokeball and the Pokémon inside Day's Pokeball was a Mareep.

"But we just go these Pokémon..."

"So?" She responded as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would any stable person in their right mind; battle, when they just receive their starter Pokémon and/or when they just catch them?" The curious boy wondered; as he stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "It's just stupid..."

"How is it stupid? If anything, it's a smart idea."

"Good; because - It's just stupid. These Pokémon aren't mentally or physically ready yet to compete in a Pokémon battle; they're simply weak and don't really have enough attacks that are capable of doing any damage." The boy ranted.

Day just rolled her eyes, one of the reasons she broke up with Davey was the he had this constant need to be politically correct. Most of the times when they were in a relationship she wished that she would've just told him to just shut up; because she thought Davey was a very annoying person and she found his rants to be boring.

He raised his left arm out and pulled out his index finger, closing his other fingers; "and why would anyone battle with a Pokémon they've just caught when they haven't had enough time to learn about that Pokémon's battle style? " He put his index finger down and put his arms on the side of him.

"Well tons of people who battle immediately after they get their starter; I've heard there have been people who had just received their Pokémon and they battle in a house, or they have to battle a Pokémon because that Pokémon is chasing someone, or they battle inside a lab, or at a lake, or near a gate at the exit at the city. But I've only heard of one times of where they didn't do it; but they had to end up doing a very long mission." She gossiped to him.

"Well, all those people are stupid except for the one who ended up going on a long mission; I bet that they got to battle a lot of wild Pokémon before they finished their mission and establish a battling style with their partner." The boy continued and on.

Day rolled her blast of bronze colored eyes. She was simply tired of hearing this boy speak and was ready to battle. "Okay, okay. I get it. Now can we battle?" She hastily asked, interrupting the boy was during talking.

The brown skinned boy raised his shoulders off, just shrugging off everything that just happened. Even though he thought it was stupid; he decided to just battle anyway, so he could come up with a new battle strategy with his brand-new Pokémon, Growlithe. "Okay, let's battle." He answered.

"Mareep, I need you to win this for me." She said in her very high-pitched voice. The girl swung her arm to the east of her and the capsule detached itself from her white colored palms. The capsule flung itself up into the air and stood there as if it was frozen in time. The pokeball opened itself up and a blueish-white light was released from the ball and landed in front of Day, as it touched the lime green nicely cut grass - The blueish-white light dissolved and Mareep revealed itself. The pokeball flew back-down, she looked up and the girl caught it in her hands. She pressed the center button of the ball and it return to the small size and she put the small ball inside of her right pocket of the blue jean pants she was wearing.

The female sheep Pokémon placed its two small paws on the ground and glares at Davey. Mareep had a determined look on her face. The Pokémon opened its mouth and growled; sending off a warning sign that it was dangerous and determined to win.

Day looked down at her Mareep. She knew that Mareep had the same feelings as her. They both had a goal in this battle, and that was to win. Day raised up her right arm and balled up her fist. "Hurry Dumpster, I'm pumped up and I'm ready to win this battle." The Japanese girl protested.

The boy looked up at the girl and bit the side of his bottom pink lip. He had no worries at about this battle because he knew that he was going to win this, because he had the type advantage. He had no worries for the rest of this battle; and knew that by a couple of attacks he would win this. "Growlithe, I need you." He called out as he moved his moved his right hand north. The pokeball removed itself from the boy's palms and opened – a blue light appeared, and the blue light disappeared and Growlithe appeared.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe growled as it stood there with anticipation. The flames on its tail enlarged. The tiny fire type Pokémon was pumped for this battle.

The two adults both glared at each other with anticipation. They ball up their fist as they continue to stare at each other.

Davey turns his head and looks at Growlithe and smiles. "Growlithe, this is the first step towards me winning the Pokémon league; so, I can win some money for my daughter!" He cheered as he raised his right arm into the air.

"Growlithe! Growlithe!" Growlithe cheered.

"Mareep, use Thundershock." Day called out.

"Reep." Mareep cheered, as he spreads both of its' foots out and smiles. Mareep's body becomes surrounded in a yellow electricity, the sheep Pokémon begins storing up electric energy.

 **Let's Get It Started in Unova!**

 **Chapter Postdate: July 27, 2017**

 **Beta Read by Eon the Zoroark**

"Growlithe, deflect the attack."

Growlithe stands still, not moving at all. A charge of Mareep's shock flies over towards Growlithe, and the genderless Pokémon body becomes surround in yellow electricity, however – the attack did no damage to Growlithe. Growlithe absorbs the electricity so it can get energy for itself. The yellow electricity disappears from both Growlithe and Mareep.

"Now Growlithe, use Bite." The boy ordered.

Growlithe's teeth glow white, as the dog Pokémon runs and leaps into the air, as it flies towards Mareep fast.

"Mareep, use Attract."

Mareep leaps into the air and winks its right eyes, and hearts coming out of its eye. The hearts fly over towards the dog Pokémon and the dog Pokémon becomes surrounded by the hearts.

Growlithe looks at the hearts and lunches them and lands back on the ground.

"Oh no!" The girl cried, knowing that she was in danger.

"Growlithe; finish it off." The dark-skinned trainer called out.

Growlithe punches Mareep in the face, causing Mareep too fly over towards a tree nearby and the sheep Pokémon is slammed into the tree. It hurt the sheep Pokémon bad and it falls onto the ground, with its eyes becoming swirly marks.

"Bahh." Mareep cried out in pain.

Davey smiles. "We did it! We did it!"

"Growlithe, Growlithe!"

"We won our first Pokémon battle!" The boy said in excitement.

The girls grab Mareep's' pokeball and aims it towards Mareep. "Mareep, you did a good job – now return." Day said in disappointment. A red light emerges from the center of the ball and goes over towards Mareep and grabs Mareep, sending it back inside of its pokeball. The girl presses the center of the ball, causing it to return to its small size and she puts it in her back pocket.

Day walks up towards her baby daddy. She was angry that she loss, but deep down she knew that she should've came up with a better strategy to beat Growlithe who was super-fast and strong. "Great battle." The girl hesitated to say that, but she knew she had to say that. She let out her right hand, so Davey could shake it.

Davey looked down and grabbed her hand and the two shook hands. "That was a great battle."

The girls smile turned into a smirk. She thought about their next battle, and she was already thinking about strategy to counter Growlithe. "The next time me and you battle, I will beat you."

"You wish." He replied as he left go of her hand.

"So, where are you going to go next?" She asked.

"First, I need to go Professor Juniper's lab, because Professor Elm told me that it would be a great idea." He explained.

"Well did you know that there is a gym in Striation City?"

"No; I had no idea."

Day fell onto the ground in shock. She quickly gets back up. "If you're going to be traveling in this region, you've never been before, you need to do research."

"But researching takes out all of the fun from just exploring and surprising yourself." He replied.

Day rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you need to get with the times. Technology is everything…anyhow, I need to go."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The Striation City gym of course, to win my first gym battle. The gym leader there specializes in rock types."

"Rock types ehh..." He said as he began thinking about what she was saying.

"Bye." She said as she turned around and began walking.

"Bye, and the next time we battle – I'll make sure that I beat you." He yelled.

"Mander." Growlithe said.

Davey turns his head towards Growlithe and smiles. He was so excited to finally be in the Unova Region after years of dreaming of coming here. He could barely hold in his excitement as he was just too excited.

"I can't believe we're finally in the Unova Region, Growlithe."

"Growlithe!" His pokemon agreed.

"This is my dream came true, I can't wait to get all eight gym badges and finally achieve my dream." He said in amazement as he turned around and looked at Nuvema Town, and smiled heavily. Nuvema Town was a small town which didn't have a lot of people living there. The town was mostly just hills and houses, and everyone who lived there knew one another. The reason the town is so famous is because famous Professor Cedric Juniper lives there. Professor Juniper is the person who gives out starter Pokémon to new trainers who are beginning their Pokémon journey. Pokémon trainers can choose between three Pokémon: Growlithe, the Fire type, Bulbasaur, the Grass type, and Squirtle, the water type. Along with choosing a starter Pokémon - trainers are given a pokedex (which has information about all the Pokémon that are found in the Unova region), six pokeballs (items which are tools that allows someone to catch a Pokémon, and keep them in storage) and a badge case (a case that holds eight badges which you receive from gym leaders.).

"Now let's go to Professor Juniper's Lab, to see how he's doing."

"Da-ma!" The levitating Pokémon cheered.

After about thirty minutes of looking around, the Growlithe and its trainer ran up towards Professor Juniper's laboratory. The laboratory was small, but tall at the same time. The lab restfully stood in between two large Juniper trees, which was ironic to Davey since the Professor's name was Juniper. The wind blew, ferociously, causing the green leaves of the brown barked trees too fall off and onto the ground.

Davey looked nervous and was nervous on the inside, so he held onto the straps of his backpack. The nervousness also caused the boy to shake.

Growlithe could sense his trainers nervous and could understand why he was nervous. "Growlithe, Growlithe, cha-cha-ma." It said trying to calm down its trainer.

"You're right Growlithe. I shouldn't be so nervous. I need to be cool, calm and collective."

"Growlithe!" Growlithe agreed.

Davey and Growlithe began walking and Davey grabs the door handle, he twists the knob causing the door to open and he was now inside of the famous Professor Juniper laboratory.

The living room was empty, with no people inside. The only thing in the living room was a couch, chair and flat screen television. The boy continued walking inside of the room, which had its light on; and he could hear two people talking. He walked over towards where the talking was, and he could tell it was coming from another room. He went in the hallway, down the hall and was now inside Professor Juniper's laboratory which filled with all sorts of science stuff, and Growlithe followed him the whole entire way.

Professor Juniper was talking with Noiz, who was a new trainer, who had just recently started his journey. Noiz was a teenage boy with shaggy black hair. While, Professor Juniper was taller than the fifteen-year-old, and had ran brown hair.

Davey smiled. "Uh…Professor Juniper."

Professor Juniper looked over towards Davey and Growlithe, and Noise turns around and looks over towards them too.

"Come here, boy." The Professor with the gray hair that spiked up on the sides called.

"Okay…" The fifteen-year-old boy replied. The boy walked over towards him and his Pokémon followed along.

"Are you Davey?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." He replied. The boy blushed with embarrassed.

Professor Juniper puts his hand on top of Growlithe and looked at it. "I can tell that you raised this Growlithe well, just by looking at it."

"Growlithe!" Growlithe said.

"Yes, of course Professor. Growlithe's not just my Pokémon – he's my best friend. I got him as my starter Pokémon for my tenth birthday from my dad." Davey revealed, as he continued to blush in embarrassed. He was still amazed that the Professor knew about him. "I'm shocked that a famous Professor like you, know who I am."

"Professor Elm told me all about you." The Professor announced as he removed his hand off Growlithe's hand.

"Really he did?"

"Yep. And I was waiting for you to come here, because I have a mission for you." The old man revealed.

"Really? A mission?" He asked.

"Yes."

Noiz glares at Davey. "But I thought you had a mission for me."

"I do." The professor replied. "I want the two of you to work together and get a package for me."

"Huh…" Both boys said.

"Yep. The package is in Accumula City at the Pokémon center, but it's up to the two of you if you want to go do it for me."

"I'll do it for you Professor." Noiz said.

"Me two." Davey replied.

"Great, and guess what. I have a reward for the both of you, when you return the package. But I'm going to keep it a secret until the two of you get back."

"Okay." Noiz and Davey both said with a sharp confident look in their eyes.

Noiz and Davey were walking down the straight tan brown; dirt road on Route 1. The sky had been covered up by light gray rain clouds, which hovered above the small little route; which was covering up the sun. The wind blew violently, as flocks of Pidgey flew in the sky. There were about seven of them in the flock, which was relatively small, and they're viciously flapping their tiny brown wings.

Noiz was walking in front of Davey, who was walking very slowly. Next to Davey was his starter Pokémon, Growlithe, who was walking besides him, like always. The three of them had been very quiet since leaving the lab.

"Why hasn't he not said anything?" Davey whispered to his Pokémon.

"Da." The fire type Pokémon replied, not knowing the answer.

"Because, I don't want to talk to you." Noiz replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"So then why don't you want to talk to me?"

"Because you're annoying."

"But I've never said anything to you, and you don't even know me."

"I know, but I can sense if people are annoying."

Not believing a word he was saying, the fifteen-year-old with the Growlithe standing by him – rolled his eyes.

"You can't tell that someone is annoying without getting to know them." Davey protested.

"I can, because I'm special." The boy with the shaggy black hair on his head laughed.

"Special in the head." The Dark-skinned boy mumbled to himself.

"Growl, growl, growl." The fire type laughed.

"I heard that." The boy with shaggy black said as he balled up his fist.

"Hehe. You don't know anything do you?" Davey shrugged.

"Growl, growl." Growlithe shrugged.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. Who's Keeping Up All That Noiz!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Noiz rolled his eyes and turned his head to the right, and notices a Venipede slithering. Not wanting to feel insulted by Davey, Noiz comes up with an idea to test the boy he was traveling with. "I think you can't catch a Pokémon." The boy said.

Davey was furious after hearing that. So, to prove him wrong he decided to try to catch the Venipede. "You know what! I can catch it." The boy said with a confident look on his face. "Come on Growlithe, let's do it."

Growlithe does a backflip and lands in front of its trainer with a smile on his face. "Lithe." Growlithe said.

"Good luck, break a leg." Noiz said.

"Growlithe use Flamethrower."

Growlithe opened its mouth, but it looks up and sees a tree filled with Oran Berries. Growlithe runs over towards the tree and climbs up it, its trainer watches with a confused look on his face.

"Growlithe...we're in the middle of a battle." The distraught trainer exclaimed.

Growlithe craws onto a branch. The orange Pokémon gets up and grabs two Oran berries. Growlithe knew that it was supposed to battling alongside its trainer, but it loved berries so much that it would rather eat berries instead. "Growl!" The Pokémon takes a bite of the berry on the right side and chews loudly.

Davey was furious but, knew that he could still catch a Pokémon go prove Noiz wrong. Davey reaches into his right Pokémon and grabs a pokeball. He taps the center, causing the ball to return to its' enlarge state. "I can still catch it."

The boy threw the pokeball and taps the Venipede. The Pokéball opens and Venipides body is covered in a red light, that goes inside the pokeball and it closes. The pokeball goes falls on the ground and shakes once. The pokeball then flies and opens, releasing Venipede. The pokeball goes back to Davey and he grabs it. The boy was disappointed that he didn't catch Venipede. The Venipede slithers away.

Noiz started to burst out laughing. "That was so hilarious. You're such a noob."

"Shut up!" Davey shouted.

Growlithe was finished eating its berries. The fire type Pokémon jumps off the branch and does a backflip – landing in-front of its trainer. "Growlithe!" Growlithe didn't like the way that Noiz was making fun of its trainer and decided that it needed to protect Davey. The stray Pokémon opens its mouth, it then coughs up a band of fireball which hit Noiz in the face, making it black, and causing his face to burn and his hair to turn into an afro.

Growlithe and Davey laugh at Noiz.

Noiz didn't like what the boy, and his Pokémon were doing. Noiz balled up his fist, and shook his heading – causing his face and hair to return to normal. "That wasn't funny!" He bickered.

"Yes, it was." He laughed.

"Growl." The stray Pokémon laughed.

"Hey, Noiz – you say, I can't catch a Pokémon, but how many Pokémon have you caught?" Davey asked.

"None." Noiz revealed.

Davey continued laughing. "You're such a hypocrite. You see Growlithe – I was right about him, he doesn't know anything." Davey bragged.

"Growlithe, Growl, Growlithe." Growlithe rudely shrugged.

Noiz couldn't take this anymore. He didn't like what Davey and Growlithe were doing and decided that he couldn't take traveling with Davey anymore. The boy began walking away.

Davey stopped laughing, and watched as Noiz walked away. He began feeling a little guilty about what he was doing to Noiz. "Hey, Noiz – where are you going?" He asked.

"Away from here. Forget Professor Juniper, I'm going to go on my own journey; I don't need his special prize."

"Wow…you're such a wimp."

Noiz froze up. The boy didn't like the word that Davey called him and automatically turned back around and walked over towards the dark-skinned boy. "Who are you calling a wimp?"

"You." He replied. "You're also a hypocrite who can dish out stuff, but when it comes back to bite you – you get upset and angry."

Noiz really wanted to hurt Davey, but he knew he shouldn't. He slowly calmed himself down inside. "You know what, I'm just going to leave." Noiz said as he began to walk away.

As Noiz and Davey stood there on Route 1 on the straight tan brown; dirt road. The sky began being covered up by light gray rain clouds, that hovered above the small route that was covering up the sun. The wind blew violently, as flocks of Pidgey flew in the sky. Their where about seven of em' in the flock which was relatively small, and they're viciously flapping their tiny brown wings.

Davey felt the sudden change of weather and looked up at the sky, and so did Noiz and Growlithe. "I think that it's going to rain soon." Davey predicted.

Noiz rolled his eyes, finding him stating the obvious annoying. "No, Davey; it's going to snow soon."

"No one asked you!" Davey responded.

"Oh yeah, well; why don't we have a race to see who can pick up the package first." Noiz suggested.

"Okay fine. Let's have a race."

The two boys both glare at each other.

As Noiz and Davey stood there on Route 1 on the straight tan brown; dirt road, glaring at each other. The sky began being covered up by light gray rain clouds, that hovered above the small route that was covering up the sun. The wind blew violently, as flocks of Pidgey flew in the sky. Their where about seven of em' in the flock which was relatively small, and they're viciously flapping their tiny brown wings.

As the boys both stood there, a raindrop fell on their nose. "Huh?" They both asked as the two of them looked up.

A raindrop falls on Growlithe's head and he begins spazzing out. "Growlithe!" The Pokémon yelled. Since Growlithe was a fire type Pokémon, it was only natural that it hated water.

The Stantler begin running down the road. Noiz, Davey and Growlithe heard the Pokémon's stomping and turns their heads.

"Stantler!" The three Pokémon rumbled, as they had vicious looks in their eyes.

"Stop!" Noiz told the three Pokémon.

"Stantler!" The bird Pokémon yelled. The heard of Stantler continued to stomp on the ground, hard.

"Growlithe!" The Pokémon screamed in fear.

Growlithe peaked around the corner and saw that the Stantler where flying in close towards the fifteen-year old boy and him. Growlithe opened its mouth and dug its teeth into Davey's left arm. "Ouch!" The boy squealed in pain. Growlithe removed its teeth from his arm.

"What was that for?" Davey asked curiously.

"Growl, Growl, Growl, Growl." The Pokémon explained. Trying to point to the three Pokeball nearby so he could throw them at the Stantler.

But the boy couldn't understand a thing that the dog was saying, because they spoke different languages. "Is there any other way you can try to warn me?"

"Growl! Growl! Growl!" The dog tried to continue to explain to the boy. Growlithe points at the Pokeball.

Davey turns his head to the right and sees three pokeballs that his Pokémon was pointing too. The boy runs over towards the tiny three pokeballs and grabs it. The boy runs over towards Growlithe and stands in front of it. He then throws the pokeballs one by one and it hits all three of the Stantler, causing them to get angry.

All three of the Stantler that where hit, glare at Davey. The three Pokémon where angry, and in throbbing pain too. "Stantler." The Pokémon cried out. Stantler was angry; and wanted to get revenge on Davey. So, it decided to call out to some more members of its heard. "Ler!"

"Noiz, Growlithe, come with me." He suggested to the other trainer and his Pokémon. Both boys turn around and Davey grabs Growlithe. Davey with Growlithe in his arms begins running.

Davey looked at Grow lithe, trying to read its face; so, he can get a better understanding on what it was trying to say. "What is it Growlithe?" He asked.

Growlithe peaked and saw the heard charging over towards them. Growlithe turned its head and looked at Davey. The Pokémon realized that it would be hard for the human to understand it, so Growlithe knew that it had to do everything by itself. The fire type; leaped out of Davey's hands, turned towards the heard of Stantler and into the air.

"Huh?" Davey said as he turned around with Noiz and looked at the Stantler who were nearly close to them.

"Growlithe!" The fire-type charged, as it opened its mouth and released a stream of fire. The wave of fire flies over towards the Stantler causing them to be surrounded in fire.

"Stan!" The Stantlers cried in pain as they're being struck by electricity.

A blue lightning bolt comes down towards Growlithe and shocks the fire type Pokémon. The stray Pokemon began to glow red, as Growlithe generated more electricity, and the fire inside of its body became more powerful and hurtful, towards the birds who were being shocked. The electricity that the fire type was generating mixed with the lightning from the sky, causing Growlithe's fire type power to increase in power.

Davey and Noiz stood there and watched.

Growlithe body clears up; and it eyes turn back to normal. Growlithe ceasing its attack causes the Stantler to no longer be surrounded by fire. The Stantler fall to the ground, and their eyes become swirly eyed. "Ler-ler-Stan." The fainted Stantler cried out, in pain.

Growlithe flew gently onto the ground; with its feet falling first. "Growl." The fire type Pokémon quickly falls onto the ground and it eyes turn into swirls. There'd seemed to be nothing wrong with Growlithe on the outside but in the inside, it was damaged badly.

The rain continued to fall even harder and harder, causing the tail on Growlithe's tail to lessen. Noiz looked at Growlithe's tail and could tell that they needed to protect it.

"We need to protect Growlithe."

"Okay…" Davey reaches into its pocket and grabs Growlithe's' pokeball.

Noiz knew that the pokeball wouldn't work. "The pokeball won't work."

"Why?" Noiz asked.

"I-I don't know? We have to go to take it to the Pokémon center." Davey said as he grabs his Growlithe.

"Right." Noiz replied.

"Growlithe!" The boy said. Davey walked over towards the injured Growlithe and glanced at it. He knew Growlithe was injured and he had to help it out, so he grabbed Growlithe and began running in a straight path towards Accumula City, along with Noiz who was running also.

Davey looked at Growlithe as it was lying in his arms unconscious. "Don't worry Growlithe. Everything is going to be alright." He told the Pokémon. Davey's eyes began to water up; and tears began running down his eyes and then his face, as if it rain running down a windowsill during a storm. The thought of losing Growlithe hurt him, and wanted to make sure that – that didn't happen.

The rain continued to fall hard; as Noiz, Davey and Growlithe finally made it too Accumula City. Town. The bird pokemon: Pidgey and Pidgeotto we're flying fast in a flock as they were trying to find the nearest shelter, so they could get out of the rain. The wind was blowing hard, causing the trees to be carried along with the wind, but if it wasn't for the fact that their stomps were planted into the ground. They would be flying everywhere. Loud, obnoxious booms sounds were continuously made, as lighting continued to strike over various places all over the town.

The fifteen-year-old boys finally reached the Pokémon center and they walked inside, they began running towards the front desk where a male doctor was standing behind the counter and in front of him was a very young girl with clipped back purple bangs. Her name was Drama Ehogge, and next to her was her Litwick.

"Tha-tha-tha-tha-thank you for healing-healing up Litwick for me." She stuttered. Drama was a shy girl.

"Litwick!" The healthy Pokémon said as he had a smile on his face.

"No problem." The doctor said as he smiled. The doctor was a tan man with very green colored hair and green colored eyes. He was wearing a blue V-neck and blue sweat pants. The doctor was taller then all three of the teenagers.

"You're welcome, come back anytime." He said.

Drama turned and looked at Litwick. The girl got down on her knees and looked at her Litwick and smiled. "Now, we can go have a rematch and try to capture that strong Pikachu. I really want to catch it so bad, that I even made a red bow tie for it."

"Lit!" He cheered.

"Now let's go!" Drama said as she and Litwick began running.

Noiz, and Davey walk up to the front desk. The doctor looks at the Growlithe that was in Davey's hand and wondered what happened and why did it end up like that. "What happened?" The doctor asked.

"You see, there was these Stantler that where charging at us and I decided to use self-defense, so I found these three pokeballs that where really small and I threw them at the three Stantler. It then called it's heard and attacked us, but Growlithe wanted to protect the two of us, so it used Flamethrower. Growlithe was then struck by lightning and its fire power increased, and defeated the Stantler. Growlithe then became unconscious and the rain started to make Growlithe's flame go down." Davey explained.

"Okay." The doctor said. "I'll take Growlithe. Vileplume, come here we have a very injured Pokémon." The doctor called.

A Vileplume walks over towards the trainer bringing out a rolling bed. "Plume." Vileplume said.

The doctor grabs the Growlithe and puts it on the rolling bed. "It's going to take a while, before Growlithe is recovered." The doctor explained. The doctor grabs the handle of the rolling bed and the doctor and Vileplume run to the recovery room.

Davey eyes begin to water up and tears begin falling. The boy began looking back to everything that happened and began blaming himself. "The Stantler most likely heard us arguing and got startled. That's probably why, they charged at us." He predicted.

Noiz didn't like what the boy was saying. He knew that – that most likely wasn't the case. "Davey, it had nothing to do with the arguing. The Stantler mostly likely smelt the rain, and was trying looking for shelter. The reason why they were running was mostly likely because they wanted to hurry up."

Tears run down Davey's face and the boy begins crying. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Noiz notices that tears where running down Davey's face and knew he had to say something to make sure Davey felt better. "Don't cry Davey, Growlithe will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Davey asked.

"I'm sure." Noiz replied. "Look, I'm sorry for saying that you didn't know how to catch a Pokémon and for the stuff I was saying back there. I didn't mean it, I was just teasing"

"I'm sorry too, and I was teasing too…. well maybe, I was teasing." Davey said as he winked his right eye. The boy was feeling a little better.

"Ha-ha. That's the Davey that I know." Noiz said.

Davey and Noiz stood in the Pokémon center for thirty minutes. The Pokémon center was loud and busy. As they stood they're anxiously awaiting, the Pokémon center healing noise plays, which means that a Pokémon has just finished healing up. Davey had a guy feeling that it was Growlithe and he ran over to the counter. Noiz followed him.

The doctor and Vileplume walk into the room as Vileplume was rolling the cart along. Growlithe was lying down on the cart, and it was feeling, happy and refreshed. Growlithe's tail was also back to normal. The stray Pokémon had a wide smile on its face. Growlithe leaps off the rolling bed and jumps onto its trainer and its trainer, Davey hugs Growlithe.

"Growlithe!" said the excited Pokémon.

"I miss you so much." He revealed. He was so happy to see that his Pokémon was happy and healthy. The worriedness that he had disappeared.

"Growlithe."

"I'm glad you're doing better." Davey looked at Growlithe and smiled.

"Ma—ma-Growlithe."

"I'm glad you're doing better too Growlithe." Noiz expressed.

"Growlithe. Growl."

"Growlithe's doing fine." The doctor revealed.

"Thank you so much for taking good care of my Growlithe." He thanked.

"Ma." Growlithe thanked too.

"You're welcome. But no need to say thank you, it's my job." The doctor said.

Suddenly, Noiz remembered about the package that Professor Juniper wanted them to pick up and thought that it would be good idea to ask the doctor about the package. "Uh…Doctor."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you had package here for Professor Juniper. He asked us to come pick it up."

"Yes, I do." The doctor bends down and grabs a brown package. The doctor gets back up and gives the package too Noiz and he grabs it.

"Thank you." Noiz said.

"Now that Growlithe is healed and we got package. Let's go deliver the package to Professor Juniper." Davey suggested.

"Yeah." Noiz agreed.

"Growl."

Davey grabs Growlithe pokeball and points at it. "Since it's raining outside, you're going to have to return inside of your Pokéball." Davey taps the center and a red-light surrounds Growlithe and it is recalled. The Pokéball goes back small and he puts the pokeball in his pocket.

Noiz and Davey begin walking.

Noiz and Davey have finally arrived at the Professors Laboratory. The two trainers stood infront of the Professor as Noiz held the package in his hand.

"Here you go Professor." Noiz said as handed out the package and the Professor grabs it.

"Why thank you Noiz." He replied. Juniper turns around sets the package down on the table, he then turns around. Professor Juniper reaches his hands into the pocket of the lab coat. "Like I said I have a gift for you." Professor Juniper warned.

The two trainers stared at him with a smile.

Professor Juniper raises his hand out of the pocket and pulls out two red pokedex and they grab them. "The second item is a pokedex, it is a trainer identification card and has information on all 719 different Pokémon known all over the world." The Professor continued.

"Okay." They replied understanding what the elder was informing him.

"Once you have caught up to six Pokémon, any Pokémon afterwards will be transferred to here at the lab, but you can always swap out your Pokémon by just using your pokedex or by just calling the lab and well swap you're Pokémon." He continued further.

"Awesome…." Noiz boldly responded.

"And finally, you can also use you're pokedex to learn information about the moves you're Pokémon know, all Pokémon can learn up to four moves." Professor Juniper explained some more.

"Here is you're badge case, Davey." Professor Juniper said as he reached into pocket and pulled out a badge case. He hands it to Davey and he grabs it.

"Thank you, professor." Davey thanked.

Noiz and Davey stood their bored. He turned his head and stared at the gray tiles that where on the bottom floors in the lab. "Alright, is there anything else?" Finn asked.

"Nope."

"Thanks Professor Juniper." They both thanked.

"You're welcome and good luck on your journey." The old man replied.

Noiz and Davey both turn around and begin to run. The glass doors of the lab open and as the two continued to run, they were now outside. The bright yellow sun was shining at daylight brightly over Nuvema Town, which was a small town in the Unova Region. It was done raining and it was now muggy outside. The grass in the town was nicely trimmed cut and there were so many people outside. The two trainers stopped running.

"Hey Noiz, what is goal?"

"My goal is to graduate."

"That's random and weird." Davey replied. "Do you want to travel with me?" He asked.

"Sure. I guess...it's not like I have anything better else go do."

"Okay then...my first gym is the Striation City Gym." Davey explained. Davey reaches into his pocket and pulls out his town. He opens it up and shows a map of the Unova Region. He uses his fingers to zoom in and shows a miniature Nuvema Town. "We'll have to travel through Route 1 to get to Accumula City. Then we must travel through Accumula Forrest and then Route 3 which will then lead us too Striation City." The boy guided. As he followed the navigation system on his town map. He closes the map and puts it back in his pocket.

"Yes! I can't wait to go to Route 3." Noiz cheered.

"There's some good pokemon I found on that route, and I can't wait to catch them all."

"But wait… " Noiz started.

"Wait what?"

"We need to go to the Pokemon Academy, that's ere I'm going to school at." He explained.

Davey looked at him confused, never hearing about the Pokemon Academy before. "What is the Pokemon Academy…?"


	4. Welcome to the Pokemon Academy!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

It was the springtime and the nimbostratus clouds in the sky, were colored in a fluffy eggshell white; down below as the cruise ship rested besides, the dock. The bright sun was getting ready to set, as the wind was blowing a light breeze. In the skies, were four tiny Ducklett, who were minding their own business they're flying up in the orange sunset skies; flapping their tiny white wigs, on their way to their next destination - Down below, the dock was filled with tons of people, getting ready to aboard upon the ship. While; the ship was also semi filled with people on it. Some of the passengers on the ship were waving their hands to their loved ones; saying goodbye to them as they voyaged onto their journey to their next destination, as the ship was swayed back and forth along the crystal blue clean ocean it was lying on top of. Schools of fourteen Alomomola leaped out of the ocean; so, the pink fish could get some air to breathe. The fish then gracefully fell back into the ocean.

A 5'7" feet tall Caucasian boy; who was a thirteen-year-old boy grabbed the last remaining pokeball left. Pokeballs where tools; trainers used to conceal Pokémon. There were many different types of pokeballs' but the one that the boy just picked up was the one that people most commonly used. The pokeball was a circle and the top half of it was a dark red; while the bottom half of it was white. Inside the pokeball, that the boy just picked up was the grass Pokémon, Snivy, as he stared at the pokeball; amazed by the fact that he had just held his first pokeball in his hand - The wind continued to blow, causing the thirteen-year-old boy; six-inch hime stylized wheat colored hair, to move along with the wind. It even caused the sides of his brown parka hat, to move that way also. But the wind didn't bother the boy, because there was one thing on his mind; and one thing only.

He just completed one step on his way to become a Pokelathon Champion.

Pokémon trainers wanting to become Pokeathlete were a very rare thing in the Pokémon world. Most Pokémon trainers either wanted to become a Pokémon Master, Breeder, Master of a certain type, Pokémon Performer, Competitive Battler, or many other types of things. But a Pokémon trainer wanting to become a Pokeathlete was a very rare thing. But the ironic thing about it is Pokelathon Competitions are the most watched event on television in the world, so it was very ironic that this very secluded goal was watched by so many.

But the thirteen-year-old boy, whose name was Davey Lee; who was just beginning his Pokémon journey today - didn't care about how unpopular wanting to become a Pokeathlete was all he wanted to do was compete in the competition because he loved sports. Growing up in a household filled with all boys except his mother; all his brothers would do was watch sports. Whenever his mother wanted to take his out shopping or go get his nails done for example, he would resign that offer - as Davey would rather wrestle or go play football, soccer, rugby or some other type of sport. He was just a very sports-driven tomboy, and would rather do masculine things instead of doing feminine type things and his whole family accepted that about her.

The boy smiled at the pokeball, as held the pokeball in his hand. He raised his right thumb up and pressed the circle gray center of the device. If someone presses the center of the pokeball; it would allow the Pokémon to come out of the pokeball. "Snivy; power time!" He said in his soft innocent voice. He turned around and raised his right arm up, in his right arm was the pokeball that he had, the wheat haired boy slowly let his arm back down and raised them back up. As he did that his fingers were slowly removed from the pokeball and the pokeball flew up into the air.

The pokeball spun as it was in the air and after the third-time spinning, it stood there frozen in time. The pokeball then opened by itself and a grayish-white light that was in the form of a ball; came out of the pokeball. The ball flew over towards Davey and touched the gray cement of the dock. The grayish-white light dissolved in the form of stars and revealed the grass Pokémon Snivy.

The grass Pokémon lifted its head up and smiled as it stared at Davey, and his friends, who were standing right next by her. "Snivy! Sin-sne-Snivy!" The grass Pokémon cried in a very gratitude voice. The Pokémon lifted its head back down, as the Pokémon stood on all four paws and stared at the boy with the wheat colored hair; who was wearing a black turtle neck. Not only did he wear a black turtle neck, but he was also wearing dark blue jean pants and four-inch black wellington boots; and around his right shoulder he had on a black messenger bag. "I guess it's true what they say. The last is always the best; because my new partner Pokémon, Snivy looks tough and strong." He said with a wide smile on his face.

Her friends, Ralston and Royalty, were standing behind her; both turned to look at each other, raising their right eyebrows up. Standing next to the wheat haired boy's two friends where a Tepig and a Oshawott. The trainer with the Oshawott was a guy named Ralston, while the trainer with the Tepig was a trainer named Royalty, who glared at the Snivy; that had a smile on its face, as he stared at the Pokémon, he couldn't help the laughter that he wanted to unleash. As he stared at Snivy with a straight face trying to put a front. "That Snivy looks and acts like a discontinued toy; that was put in a clearance bin at the poke art."

The young Davey ignored her comments as he walked up to Snivy and smiled at it. "Ignore her Snivy."

"Snivy!"

"Snivy, let's promise that we'll be together, forever!" The young Davey chuckled.

"Sin! Snivy!" It agreed as the two laughs.

 _ **Four years later…**_

Noiz and Davey finally arrived at the Pokémon Academy after a long walk that took them three whole weeks. The Pokémon Academy was nested in the biggest city in the Pokémon World, Castelia City. Davey and Growlithe looked at the large school building with awe, seeing as this was there first time ever laying eyes on this school.

The dark hair boy continued to look at the school with amazement. "This school looks amazing!" Davey said turning around, and looking at the school to see how good it looks.

"Yeah and you can look around it for yourself." Noiz responded closing his eyes with his right hand in his pocket.

"What?! But who is going to chaperone me?! "

"Find someone yourself." Noiz shrugged preferring to be alone and not around other people. The boy walks away.

"How rude." He pouted.

"Growl, growl." The fire type barked.

 **New School and New Rules**

 **Chapter Postdate: July 27, 2017.**

The sun was shining brightly over the school on the loud Wednesday morning, as the young boy looked at the school with awe. Holding onto the straps of his backpack, he ran up to the school with a smile on his face and excitement running through the young Caucasian boy bones.

Growlithe barked, glazing at its trainer. "Growl, growl." The fire type Pokémon named Growlithe felt left behind by his young trainer. His trainer was so busy with excitement that he was low key neglecting Growlithe in the process. But Growlithe didn't let that stop him, so he ran to his trainer and finally caught up to him.

Davey turns to Growlithe and scrunches down to pet him. "If Snivy was still alive, he would be proud." He remembered with nostalgia rushing through his head. But not wanting to get teary eye about the death of his starter Pokémon, he shook his head to forget and continued walking up to the school along with Growlithe.

Student council president Stevie along with his partner Pokémon, Cacnea that was giving too his by his sister was handing out flyers that was talking about his best friend Forrest. Stevie and Cacnea see Growlithe and Davey and they hurry up to catch up to his. "Hello there!"

"Uh hello?" He asked.

Stevie started to cry with tears flowing out of his eyes like a running flowing river ln both sides. "My best friend has been missing since last night and I can't find his!" Stevie cried.

Growlithe and Davey sweat dropped. "Uh… okay? And how am I supposed to help with this?"

"You can help me find my best friend!" Stevie responded as he continued to cry in agony.

Cacnea who was a relatively friendly Pokémon leaps into the air and wraps it arms around the young boy. However, this was very dangerous because of the prickly pines that Cacnea had that pressed into the young boy's skin.

Davey screamed in pain as Cacnea's needles were pressed into his skin, causing his so much pain. He continued to scream in pain crying for help but all that everyone could hear was mumbling.

Growlithe, well he barked. Growlithe spits out a fireball that floats in the air. The grass type Pokémon, Cacnea sense that fire type attack coming and removed the needles out of Davey's skin and jumps towards Stevie. While the fireball that Growlithe spat out hits Davey in the face and Burns him causing him to fall onto the ground with his eyes becoming swirly.

Later that day Davey and Growlithe walked down the noisy hallway with students passing by them. The new boy Davey was looking for his homeroom class as Growlithe was high alert, wanting to protect his trainer from any danger approaching.

But the boy with black hair, Davey was getting furious over the fact that he couldn't find a classroom anywhere, causing his face to get red with anger. "WHERE IS A CLASSROOM I CAN VISIT!" he shouted, breathing hard in the process.

"A classroom I can visit?" Raven who was asexual and her boyfriend Tyree were walking down the hallway, as they heard the girl yelling. Walking with them where Raven's Pokémon Kirlia and his Pokémon Cranidos.

"Why yes! I know a classroom." She said.

"Let us guide you this way!"

The young boy rolled his eyes. You see, Davey was a much more independent person and hated depending on other people. It just wasn't he type of person he was. "How about this? You go and walk five steps ahead of me and I'll walk behind you. I don't want to be seen with losers like you, when I'm a star." He bragged, even chuckling a little.

The young girl Raven and Tyree, her boyfriend both raised their right eyebrow in confusion. "Okay then?" Raven replied as he and her boyfriend turned around and started to walk along with their Pokémon following alongside them.

Growlithe and Davey run one of the schools many Pokémon Science classroom where they see Josh and David looking at bleaker. The two teenage boys were wearing goggles to protect their eyes from the experiment they're doing.

Raven and Tyree along with their two partner Pokémon followed the teenage boy and watched him as he was observing the classroom, as Davey was amazed by all he was seeing in the science classroom as both his and Growlithe's eyes turn into hearts.

"Science is so amazing!"

"Growl! Growl!"

Davey walks over to a nob and touches it, by turning it forward. "What does this do?!" He asked causing the green liquid inside the container to boil up.

"Don't touch that!" Josh and David both shouted in shock.

The substances in the beaker explodes, causing everyone to get green Afros and have black marks of ashes around there faces.

"Oops." Davey shrugged.

After making a mess in the science room, Davey and Growlithe departed from Raven and her boyfriend, as they decided to go around and explore the school some more. From what they saw of the school so far, the young boy enjoyed it and he even thought about enrolling in the school. "Growlithe, what do you think we should do next?"

"Growl, Growl! "The fire type barked, explaining that it had no idea on what to do next as he continued walking down the sidewalk.

"You're right." He said. "There has to be something we could do."

"Come one! Come all! And participate in the Pokémon Battling Fundraiser." Orion said into a microphone as he was standing in a boxing ring with a group of people surrounding him below. Standing next to him was Stevie, who was sadden by the disappearance of his friend. "Whoever wins the tournament will receive ¥1,000,000 to give to a charity of their choice." Orion explained some more walking around as the crowd cheers louder.

"A battling fundraiser?" He asked.

"Yes, a battling fundraiser. "Chameko said as she, and her friends Aria and Scarlet walk up to the boy in question.

"Stevie loves helping and donating to the poor. "Aria explained. "It's kind if his thing."

"Pokémon battles are like a popular thing at this school." Scarlet said as she placed her hands on her hip.

"Especially when hot girls battle." Bartly said winking his right eye as his friends Freddy and Rhubarb where standing next to him.

"There's only one hot guy in my eye." Freddy said hugging his boyfriend Rhubarb.

"Aww." Rhubarb blushed.

Chameko grinned at Bartly who was her new partner in the tolerance support group and she glared at him for his sexist comment. "Bartly!"

"What?!" Bartly responded. "I'm just saying how I feel."

Cassandra and Aamira both walk onto the battlefield, boxing ring as the two where both eager to battle and get started. "Now the first battle will be between Aamira and Cassandra!" Orion narrated as the two girls stared at each other with intense looks and holding Pokeballs.

"Go, babe, go!" Rafe cheered on his girlfriend Cassandra who he didn't know was pregnant yet.

Keith who was standing next to Rafe who he was having an affair with looked at Rate with jealously, as he was cheering on his girlfriend Aamira. "Is that how you do me?" Keith asked.

"No babe, it's just we have to keep it on the DL. "He whispered to Keith.

"Fine!" Keith pouted.

"Go best friend go!" Arianna shouted, cheering for her best friend Aamira.

"Wanna make out?!" Her boyfriend Zac asked.

She growled at him, causing him to sweatdropped and back away. "Okay, okay, okay. "

"Sylveon, I choose you!" Aamira called out tossing the pokeball into the air. The pokeball opens and the fairy type Pokémon Sylveon comes out and eager to battle with anticipation. "Sylve, Sylve!" Sylveon cheered with a smile on its pink face.

"I knew she'd choose that." Cassandra grinned as she thought to herself. "That's why I'm going to choose my secret weapon!" She said tossing her Pokeball and the steel type Pokémon Lucario is released.

"Cario! Cario!" The steel type glared.

"This will be a one on one battle, and whoever wins will go to the next round. Battle begins!" Orion referred.

Cassandra does a spin and thrusts out her right hand. "Lucario use Power-Up-Punch!" She ordered.

"Cario!" Lucario balled up it's right fist with the right fist becoming surrounded in a red aura. Lucario dashes towards Sylveon in a hurry, throwing it's arm out in hopes of successfully punching it.

The young girl Aamira knew what to do, as she studies the fighting and steel types movement. "Counter it with Fairy Fang!"

Sylveon leaps and does a backflip as its fangs turn pink. Sylveon jumps down and digs its fangs into Lucario right arm where the red aura was still glowing. The steel type was crying as the pain from the bite was hurting it.

"Cario! Cari!" Lucario spins around with tears coming out of its eye.

"LUCARIO?!" Cassandra worried about her, Pokémon as it was still running around in circles.

"Oh no. Cass better comes up with a plan or else she's going to loose." David noticed as he was watching the battle with his best friend Josh.

Feeling confident, Aamira smiled with glee. "Sylveon wrap your feelers around Lucario and throw it to the ground!" She ordered.

"Syl!" Sylveon cheered as it wrapped its feels around Lucario by first removing its fangs and throws Lucario onto the ground by tossing it.

"Now!" Aamira raises up her hand which shows off a bracelet. The bracelet was pink with the design being of many different hearts. In the center of the bracelet was a circle diamond, that was pink. She taps the mega stone and a pink aura comes out of the diamond and surrounds both Aamira and Sylveon.

Both the trainer and the Pokémon bodies begin morphing as Sylveon begin to get wings. Sylveon begins to grow two antennae and Sylveon grows taller and the wings expand. The pink aura disappears as Sylveon has morphed into its form, Mega Sylveon. "Sylveon, Sylvie!"

The young boy with black hair, named Davey was bamboozled as to what was going on in the front left his eyes. "What is that?" He asked in confusion as he couldn't take his eyes from the form that Sylveon has transformed into.

"That is a Mega Evolution!" David explained.

"Mega-Evolution? What is that?!"

"Allow for me to explain," David responded. "Mega Evolutions are like an extra evolution to a Pokemon. They can change the Pokemon's type, appearance, and stats. To use them, both the trainer and the Pokemon need a mega stone." He continued.

Both Davey and Growlithe eyes turn into hearts with excitement, after hearing this information. It made them want to go out and collect Ultra Diamonds for themselves. "How do you get these Diamonds?!"

"By- "He went on to explain, however, a loud alarm sound went off, interrupting the conversation the two boys were having.

"Amber Alert! Amber Alert! Amber Alert!" A voice on the loud speaker that surrounded the school went off, leaving everyone in the area to be confused.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked. Tyler looked like an average 16-year-old, with black hair and eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and was quite curious as to what was going on around him.

"Everyone…" Stevie stared crying as his best friend Forrest has been missing since yesterday. "Forrest is missing. He hasn't texted me, called me or came to school today." Stevie cried with tears coming out of his eyes like a flowing river. "He's missing! I miss my best friend!"

The young boy Davey could tell how heartbroken Stevie was over his missing friend and knew that he had to do something about finding him, so he could see Stevie happy again. "We have to find Forrest, Growlithe!"

"Growlithe!" The fire type nodded its head as both Davey and Growlithe walk into the forest nearby.

Several minutes later, Growlithe and Davey where walking into the lush green forest, that was quiet and had no Pokémon in sight. The duo was looking for the young man named Forrest, who hasn't been seen since yesterday. The sun glazed over them as they continued walking, looking both left and right in process.

"Forrest? Where are you Forrest?"

"Growlithe? Growl?" The fire type howled doing the exact same thing as his trainer was doing.

But as soon as he started walking, he heard crying coming from the distance. "What was that?" He asked.

"Growl! Growl!"

"It was coming in that direction!" He pointed to the left side as both him and his partner Pokémon started running.

As the two boys (one human and the other a Pokémon) continued searching far and wide throughout the forest, until they saw Forrest staring at a pond and crying. Forrest was crying over his assault that Serena did to him last night. He could barely remember anything, but he knew that he didn't want what she did to him, when he was drunk, and she took advantage of him. Davey and Growlithe slowly walked up to them, but they had no idea as to why the young boy was crying. "Are you Forrest?" He asked.

Forrest continued crying. But since he didn't want to seem weak in front of anyone. He whipped away his tears. "Why yes I am." He forced a fake smile. "Is there something you want?"

"Yeah, everyone is looking for you at the school." He announced.

"Oh yeah, school…" He said as he remembered that Serena who was a teacher at the school, raped him last night. "I'll be there in a second." He didn't want to go but knew he had too.

"Okay." Davey responded turning around with a smile on his face and turning around walking with his Growlithe.

Forrest shook his head, hoping that pain would go away but it didn't. He turned around to go back to the school and forced another fake smile, to make it seem like he was happy when he was not.

"I found Forrest!" The boy said as Drama, Aria, David, Scarlet, Cassandra, Madison, Aamira, Arianna, Aria, Chameko, Gwen, Noiz, Forrest, Stevie, Orion, Tyree, Bartly, Rhubarb, Freddy, Max, Jacob, Rafe, Zac, Zakariya, Hunter, Tyler and Keith where all standing around each other in circle near the boxing arena where the Pokémon Battle Fundraiser was taking place.

Stevie looked at his friend with a smile and ran up to him and hugged him. "You're back, you're back, my best friend is back!" Steve shouted.

Forrest sweatdropped. "I'm happy to be back." He lied.

"Where were you?" Orion curiously asked.

"Away…" He lied as he scratched the back of his head. "I had homework…"

"But you were crying in the woods…" Davey pointed out noticing that the boy was lying.

Forrest sweatdrops, as the bell rings indicating that it was time to go to class. "Looks like it's time to go to school."

Everyone sweatdrops as they were confused as to what was going on. But then got over it as they begin walking to class, leaving the young boy named Davey and his partner Pokemon Growlithe, standing there and thinking about his future that he thought maybe needed a change. He liked the day he spent at the Pokemon Academy and wanted to spend some more time there.

He looked at Growlithe and Growlithe looked at him and they both smiled at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Growl!" The fire type Pokemon nodded in agreement.

The next morning, Drama, Aria, Scarlet, Cassandra, Madison, Aamira, Arianna, Aria, Chameko, Gwen, Noiz, Forrest, Stevie, Orion, Tyree, Bartly, Rhubarb, Freddy, Zac, Max, David, Jacob, Rafe, Zakariya, Hunter, Tyler and Keith where all sitting in their assigned desk with their backpacks being next to them and their notes being on their desk, as the teacher Professor Henri Lebeau was standing in front of the smartboard that was in front of the class.

"Attention class. We have a new student joining us today!" Professor Lebeau announced, which caused the class to start whispering speculating as to who it is.

"Who do you think it is?" Jacob asked his best friend Zakariya.

Zakariya shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, it's a pirate!"

Zakariya sweatdrops. "I doubt that's a thing." Not sure if his friend's speculation was accurate.

Drama turned around and looked at Noiz and smiled, but she couldn't bring herself to talk to him, seeing as she was still shy. She swallowed her spit and turned around, as the boy was disappointed that he still couldn't bring himself to talk to her.

"Forget about the new student." Aamira said. "When are you going to tell Rate that you're pregnant with his baby, Cass!" She winked at Cassandra, her friend.

Cassandras face turned red, as she was embarrassed and looked around to see if Rafe had heard anything. "I'm not ready, I'm not ready!"

Meanwhile, Rafe and Keith looked at ether with love in this eye. "Rafe, I think it's time we ended it with our girlfriends and finally be together."

"No, not yet. I don't think it's the right time. I think Cass is hiding something from me, but I'm not sure…" He said looking towards the girl as she looked back at him.

"Do you know what you're going to do with that information about Max and his steroids?" Zakariya whispered to his friend Jacob.

"I haven't thought of a payback plan yet, but I'll tell you this. I have something big plan." Jacob laughed evilly as he rubbed his hands together.

Davey with a new messenger bag that was brown, gulped as he was quite nervous for today. He opened the door and walked into the classroom, sweating like crazy from the nervousness he was feeling.

"Everyone, shh!" Professor Lebeau said, as the students did as they were instructed to do, and paid their attention to Davey and Growlithe.

"Everyone this is Davey Lee. He is a Pokémon Battling Major and will be joining us at this school."

"Hello, Davey!" The class said.

"HELLO, EVERYONE!" He shouted.

The class and the Professor laugh. "Why, don't you go and take a seat over there, next too Josh." Lebeau suggested.

"Yes, sir!" Davey doing as he was told walked over and sat down next too Josh.

"Your last name is Lee?"

"Yes…why?"

"Are you related to Marty Lee? The Champion of the Pokémon World?!"

Hearing the name of his brother, triggered Davey, as he thought about something that happened to him when he was little.

 _ **Ten years ago, …**_

Davey was a little boy, tucked into his covers, and fake asleep as his older brother Marty walked into the room and got into the covers with the boy.

Marty began touching Davey inappropriately, which made the little boy Davey uncomfortable and wanting to cry.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry…" Marty sang to Davey who wanted to cry badly as he didn't want to be touched in that way.

 _ **Present Day…**_

Davey shook his head, trying to escape the memory of the disgusting things his brother uses to do to him as he was little, and continued to pay attention to the class. "Yes, he's my brother, but we should be focused on class."

He swallowed his spit, wanting to forget that memory.

"Alright class, today we are going to be learning about how a Pokémon can use moves to change their stats during a Battle." The Professor announced, causing the class too cheer.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **Authors Note:** Another chapter finished and another one done! Thanks to everyone who has supported the story, and I'm glad so many people are enjoying the new changes made to the story. Also, the events that happened in the first three chapter are still storylines that are ongoing, that is evident especially in this chapter.

Myself, I really enjoyed you're reviews and liked the feedback you're provided. Thank you so much. Davey is quite smart and has skipped aton of grades, that's why he's graduated college so early.

Also thanks to Eon the Zoroark, The Gaming Geek Gina, and Tebogo's whose reviewed every chapter so far. I really appreciate it.

davidthemightypaladin, this story has went through many changes as to what it was suppose to be. That's why the description of the story didn't say "teen drama", etc. I didn't and still don't know what I want it too be, just yet.

Great snake, you're characters have been accepted, heck Tyler was in this chapter lol.

FYI, I do have an ongoing storyline planned. Heck, the chosen one Orion, has to save the world someday, am I right…Oops that might have been a spoiler for the next chapter, but y'all see what I'm talking back soon ;) thanks you guys for reading and I hope you all review and leave you're feedback for the story. Toodles!


	5. N-Crediable Skill You Got There!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

N along with two team Plasma Grunts, one who was a boy and one who was a girl walked down the streets of the small town and looked around at everyone.

"We are Team Plasma, and we are here to take away your Pokémon!" N stated as the young with green hair was standing next to his two minions and two Gothita where in front of them. Everyone who was in the large crowd looked puzzled by what the young boy N had to say and wondered why.

"Why do we have to give up our Pokémon?" A young man asked as he was holding his Oshawott in his hands. "I and my Oshawott have memories that only we know about."

N smirked. "Because! I can hear the voice of Pokémon, and we of Team Plasma are tired of how modern civilization is acting."

"People are using Pokemon as tools, and weapons of mass destruction. People catch Pokémon in Pokeballs and force them into battle." The male grunt with ginger hair said.

"We are tired of it!" The female grunt explained.

"We want to liberate Pokémon!" N continued. "Us of Team Plasma want to separate the world between humans and Pokémon and segregate humans from Pokémon."

The crowd was in shock to hear all of that. The people in the crowd who had Pokemon looked at their Pokemon and began wondering if what Team Plasma was saying was true.

"None of that is true." A lady said standing next to a Pidove and glaring at N and the Plasma Grunts. "And were not giving up our Pokemon!"

N laughed, maliciously. The young boy holds his hands, and without saying anything words. The two psychic type Pokemon, who was standing next to him; eyes glow blue. Using their psychic powers, the Pokemon lift all the Pokemon and Pokeballs in the area, leaving everyone in shock, causing a triad of shadow ninjas to pop out of nowhere and throw a smoke bomb, causing the area to become surrounded in smoke.

The people in the area caught, while worried about their Pokemon. But as soon as the smoke loud dissolves, N, Team Plasma, the triad of shadow ninjas, along with the Pokemon and Pokeballs were both gone, leaving everyone confused, worried and sad.

As the scorching fall coldness was blowing through wind with the orange colored leaves falling off the trees, Drama, Aria, Scarlet, Cassandra, Madison, Aamira, Arianna, Chameko, Gwen, Noiz, Forrest, Leah, Stevie, Orion, Tyree, Bartly, Davey, Rhubarb, Freddy, Zac, Max, Blake, Jake, David, Jacob, Rafe, Zakariya, Hunter, Tyler and Keith, along with Professor Lebeau where all in the Pinwheel Forrest center, in the middle of class. As Raven and Josh were standing on opposite sides of one another – in the middle of a heated battle, practicing their status move that they've been learning about in class. Standing in front of Raven was her partner Pokémon Kirlia and Josh's Whismur was in front him.

Pokémon battles were popular here at the Pokémon Academy, as the battle between the two teenagers were getting really heated. Both Pokémon has received an equal amount of damage. As they were both panting heavily from how tired they were. Raven balled up her fists and thrust them into the air. "Kirlia use Calm Mind!"

"Calm Mind is an attack that raises a Pokemon attack," Blake informed as he was standing in the audience watching the battle. Blake had black hair that was covered by a beanie and was wearing black fingerless gloves.

"That's cool to know," Tyler said. Tyler had black hair and black eyes.

The Fairy type Pokémon performs an elegant spin, as she closes her eyes and brings her palms close together. "Kirlia!" The Fairy type Pokémon concentrated, with the outline of her body glowing blue.

However, Josh wasn't really focused on the lesson of using status moves and cared more about attacking moves, and wanted to strike as soon as possible. "Whismur use Echo Voice!"

"Whismur!" Whismur screeches, causing everyone to close their ears as Kirlia broke its concentration thanks to the loud noise.

"The lesson is on status moves not attacking moves!" Professor Lebeau shouted at the young boy to put him in check.

The echoed voice was so loud that Kirlia could only up one eye, but she was not about to give up. Her attack statuses were boosted up, from the Calm Mind attack and were pumped with action. "Kirlia!"

"Kirlia use Draining Kiss!" She ordered with her hands covering her ears.

Kirlia preforms another elegant spin and dances around Whismur. Kirlia kisses Whismur on the cheek with Whismur's body turning pink, and drains some of the energy from it.

The Fairy types soon back to in front of its trainer with its body refreshed. "Kirlia!" But Whismur became confused due to fatigue and span around in confusion, then proceeding to fall on the ground with its eyes turning into swirls.

"Whismur, Wis…"

Drama the girl with black hair, and was shy was the referee of the battle as she was holding Litwick in her hands. She was sweating as she had to talk in front of all her classmates. She started to shake until Noiz places his right hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I know you can do it. Just imagine everyone as losers." He winked.

Drama blushed. "I'll-I'll do that." She said, speaking to the boy she was interested in for the first time. Why, yes. This was the first time that Drama and Noiz have spoken towards each other.

"Whismur is unable to battle. Victory goes to Raven and Kirlia." Drama said in a hurry wanted to get it over with, but she passed out due to her nervousness and collapsed onto the ground with her eyes turning into Xs.

"Looks like Drama is the one unable to battle." Aria laughed.

"Good one Aria!" Scarlet blushed.

The two girls high five each other.

"Aww, you're making progress on becoming nice," Keith said.

"Thanks to a great coach like you." Aria winked at Keith who was helping her become nice.

"I mean, I am the best…" Keith bragged.

Professor Lebeau shook his head in disappointment towards his student, Josh. "You get an F Josh!"

"Why do I get an F?" He asked picking up Whismur. "By the way, you did a good job Whismur…"

"Whismur!" The Pokémon replied with its eyes turning back to normal.

"Because you weren't following the assignment Josh. The lesson was on status moves, not attacking moves to hurry up and finish a Battle…" The Professor ranted.

"Chill bruh. I'm more about the biology of Pokémon battles and being laid back." Josh said.

The Professor's eyes turn red and he was heated. "The lesson is about status moves, not mono hippie lessons!" He shouted in anger. "I need a break about this lesson." The Professor said blowing his whistles. "I'm going to go smoke some week for my dyslexia."

"What?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow.

The Professor sweatdropped. "I mean I'm going to go grade papers." He lied. "Yeah, grade papers." He continued.

"Wait, we have student council business in Accumula Town, and was wondering if we can take the rest of the day off?" Orion asked.

"Sure." The Professor said. "You, Stevie and Forrest are a reasonable young man, I trust you."

This peaked Davey's interest as both him and Growlithe was standing right next to them. "I'm apart of student council too…"

Stevie, Forrest, and Orion raised their eyebrows as this was the first that they've heard of this new. "You are?" Stevie asked.

"Why yes." He lied. "I'll do all three of your guy's homework for the rest of the semester." He whispered to the three boys.

"Throw in some of your mom's homemade Rage Candy Bars and we have a deal," Forrest said.

"Okay fine."

"Why yes. Davey Lee here is a new member of the student council." Forrest said as all four of the boys put on fake big smiles.

"Ok then. Just make sure to be back in time."

"Yes, sir." The four boys said in alignment.


	6. Plasma of the Corn!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

The four boys walked down the crowded streets of Accumula Town. On Student council business, the four boys could Get out of class and focus on student council business. The sky was cloudy and it was raining hard but it didn't stop anyone from taking care of what needed to be done.

Orion's Litten was walking next to him, as Davey's Growlithe was walking next to his trainer, joining along the ride.

"So, what is it, where doing?" Davey asked with his right eyebrow raised up.

The older three boys laugh in sync with one another.

"What's so funny?" He asked crossing his arms in anger.

"Growl!" The fire type barked.

"Obviously we're not going to do student Council business," Stevie said as Orion grabbed his phone and pulled up a website.

"We're going to see some group named Team Plasma, perform a speech," Orion explained to the young boy as he showed him the website on his phone. That had two gingers, and two guys with green hair but one was wearing a baseball cap with a green ponytail and the other had a staff.

"So, you lied to the teacher?" He asked as he began sweating nervously. "I can't handle a lie! What if I fail?!" He freaked out and grabbed Stevie's shirt while shooting him. "What if it gets on my permanent record?!" He shakes Stevie.

Stevie slaps Davey. "Get a hold of yourself man!"

"No, it won't affect your perfect record," Orion explained. "If it did, mine would've been affected years ago." He went on as he picked up Litten and began petting it.

Davey sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

"Growl, growl!"

As he turned around he looked at Orion, who was petting his Litten. Litten enjoyed spending time with its trainer and enjoyed being purred. "Wow, you and Litten have such a tight bond." Davey noticed.

"Of course," Orion explained. "I and Litten have been through a lot I remember it like it was yesterday."

 _Five years ago, a young Orion was in Iki Town in the Alola region next to a trainer named Hau. Orion looked at Litten, Popplio, and Rowlett, as he was thinking about which starter he was going to choose as Lillie, Professor Kukui and Kahuna Hala, was standing next to him on the side watching as well._

" _Choose whichever Pokémon is going to be your starter Pokémon, for the rest of your life," Hala explained as the young Orion began thinking until he saw Litten lick itself, which he found adorable._

"Seeing that adorable Litten made me want it to become my partner Pokémon." The current and present Orion narrated.

" _Mr. Hala, I think I've made up my mind!" The young Orion balled up his fist and walked over towards Litten. "Litten, I choose you."_

 _However, Litten's were known to be cold towards trainers before getting to know them, so Litten spat out a ball of fire which hit the young Orion in the face and burned him. However, he shrugged it off and smiled at Litten and pet it. "I still wanna choose you!"_

"But as everyone in Alola knew, Litten's acted hostile towards people they didn't know at first. But I wasn't ready to give up on Litten. I sensed something in Litten that I didn't sense in Popplio or Rowlett." He went on, as the four boys in present day continued walking down the street.

Stevie started crying. "That was so heartbreaking!"

"You are one emotional person." Forrest sweatdropped.

"It seems like the two of you has gone through a lot…" Davey noticed.

"We have. We competed in the Island Trial Challenge." He remembered as he thought back to the time when he was a young boy and his Litten faced up against Totem Gumshooes.

He even remembered the time where Litten used Fire Fang on Kahuna Hala's Crabominable, as Hala and he were battling on a stage in Iki Town.

Feeling inspired by Orion's story. Davey wanted to have as many memories as Orion and Litten did. "Growlithe, let's gave as many memories as these two have."

"Growl!"

"I don't know what I'll do without Litten," Orion said petting Litten and causing it to purr.

As the four boys along with the Pokémon continued to walk, they noticed that a large crowd was surrounded by a stage where a large group of Team Plasma Grunts, N, Ghetsis and the Seven Sages were all standing on the stage with Ghetsis having a microphone in his hand.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." He said into the microphone as he was talking directly into it.

Everyone in the audience was confused by what this man was saying, even the four boys who went to Pokemon Academy.

"Pokémon liberation?" Forrest asked.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other." He began as he walked across the stage. People were getting interested as to what he was talking about, and walked up to the stage, even the four boys. "However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" Ghetsis continued going on.

Everyone was confused, including the four boys.

"No, I never thought of that," Forrest admitted, starting to feel guilty about being a Pokémon Trainer. Same with Stevie and Davey too.

"Are we doing something bad by being Pokémon Trainers?" Stevie asked.

"That thought never crossed my mind until now…" Davey wondered while looking at Growlithe.

Orion however, was not having it and was getting angry. He was so angry that he balled up his fist. His Litten who was now sitting on his shoulder was angry too. "This is total BS! Pokemon love being our friends and partners. Heck Litten chooses to be my partner on the day I got it." He ranted.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" Ghetsis asked.

"No!" A guy in the audience said.

"No, I cannot," Davey said.

"He has a point there," Forrest replied.

Orion was getting more and more heated and so was Litten, as he glared at the Team Plasma Members who were on the stage.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"I don't know." A man shouted.

However, Ghetsis used this to test his words. "That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals? Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." Ghetsis shouted and people in the audience began to cheer. Enjoying, Ghetsis words, the cheers got louder and so everyone began cheering except for Orion who was angry.

Orion grinned. "This isn't right."

"Litten, lit."

People began to release their Pokémon, as a way of sending them back into the wild. Davey grabbed Growlithe Pokeball. "Growlithe, it's best you go back in the wild."

"Growl?" The Pokémon asked in confusion.

Orion stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Don't release Growlithe."

"Why? Where keeping Pokemon prisoners." Davey explained.

Orion grinned once again. "Don't listen to that BS. You and Growlithe have a history together. When you catch a Pokemon, they choose to go with you. They are given an option to escape, but sometimes they don't." He ranted. People in the audience heard their conversation and were getting inspired by Orion's words.

Orion turns around and jumps onto Team Plasma's stage along with Litten. "Pokemon is a friend. We live in this world together. Pokemon chooses us. Pokemon chooses to fight. They are given options, just like us. Yes, there are bad people in the world, but they're good people out there."

Ghetsis was getting angry by Orion's speech, while N was interested in it.

"Attack him now!" Ghetsis ordered.

"NO!" N responded. "I want to hear what he has to say."

"Pokemon and humans need each other to survive and without each other, the other couldn't survive. That is what the Kahuna in Alola and living there taught me." Orion finished. Causing the crowd to cheer, and turning people's confused thoughts from the previous speech around.

"I can't believe I thought about releasing my Pokemon!" Stevie cried.

"Growlithe, I'm sorry for ever thinking about releasing you. Can you forgive me?" Davey asked, having a change of heart.

"Growl!" The fire type Pokemon licked its trainer, causing his trainer too to smile.

N smiled and walked up to Orion and Litten, finding the boy to be interesting. "Great speech. I moved by it."

"Why thank you," Orion responded.

N scrunched down and petted Litten. Litten enjoyed the petting and started purring. "However, I disagree with your opinion."

"What?!" Orion asked.

"You said you're from Alola right? The region where ride Pokemon exist…"

"Why yes…"

N laughed. "In Alola they always talk about closeness with Pokemon, however, they're hypocritical. Using Pokemon for transportation is just as wrong as Pokemon Battle."

"You're wrong! You know nothing about Alola."

N laughed. "Let's have a Pokemon Battle."

"Ok then, let's do this Litten."

N laughed once more. "Proved my point. Trainers always solve things by having Pokemon battles."

"Your Pokémon... Just now, it was saying..." N Sid, hearing the voices of Litten and his other Pokemon.

"If you can talk to Pokemon, then what were they are saying?" He asked.

N ignored some of what Orion was saying. "Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then, you two can't hear it, either... How sad. My name is N."

"Liar. You can't talk to Pokemon! If my Pokedex can't talk to Pokemon, then you can't either."

"The Pokedex, eh? So... You're going to confine many, many Pokémon in _Poké_ Balls for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?" N explained.

"As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon because they're my friends." N closed, as he turned around and walked away. "Come on Team Plasma, let's go." The members of Team Plasma turn around and begin doing what their king orders them to do.

However, Orion was glaring at N in anger. "Your opinion is wrong!" Orion shouted.

N turned around. "Your opinion is wrong too." N laughed, turning around and walking away.

As Orion has found a new rival in N, the next time they meet is going to cause some tension.


	7. How to Catch a Pokemon, Little Brother!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Slithering up the tree, the bug type Pokemon Caterpie was hungry and looking for something to eat. Caterpie looked as Professor Henri's class was in the middle of a lesson. The bug type Pokemon saw a leaf and began chewing on it, but there was something going on with its stomach that wouldn't allow it.

Outside while it was still raining hard during the cold October morning, the class of Henri Leabu where outside watching the student know as Davey Lee attempt to catch a Pokemon. Today's class lesson was on how to catch a Pokemon and Davey was trying to catch a Venipede that was standing in front of him and his Growlithe, with serious looks on their faces.

Growlithe was breathing heavily from the intense battle going on as purple static was surrounding its body, which meant that Growlithe was poison, thanks to the poison types' poison point ability.

"Venipede!" The bug type Pokemon tackles Growlithe, sending it flying back. But Growlithe had another trick up its sleeve. As it bites into the Venipede skin, hurting Venipede.

"Venipede!" The bug type Pokemon screeched in pain.

Growlithe removes his teeth and Venipede falls into the ground.

"Now throw the Pokeball!" Bartly shouted.

"Ok then," Davey said, tapping the center of the Pokeball. "Pokeball go!" The Pokeball becomes bigger and spins a circle. The Pokeball hits the poison type Pokemon and opens.

Venipede becomes surrounded in a white light and goes into the Pokeball as it closes. The Pokeball falls on the ground and everyone watches it, as it shakes.

"Come on!" He shouted. But the Pokeball hops up and spins back to Davey and catch it, as Venipede was released.

"Venipede!"

The poison type tries to tackle Davey's Growlithe again but Growlithe jumps up. "Growlithe!" the fire type spits out fireballs that hit and damage Venipede, as Venipede was burnt to a crisp and falls into the ground.

Thinking ahead, the boy grabbed two Pokeballs, wanting to make sure that it couldn't escape either one of them — as the balls spin and one of them hit Venipede. However, the other one hits a random Ferroseed that was walking by.

"Look! One hit a Ferroseed!" Raven noticed as her Kirlia was standing right next to her.

"Kirl" The fairy type repeated.

The two Pokeballs open and suck the Pokemon inside of them and we are close. Both Pokeballs begin to shake multiple times with everyone watching them. Drama, Aria, Scarlet, Cassandra, Madison, Amira, Arianna, Chameko, Gwen, Noiz, Forrest, Leah, Stevie, Orion, Tyree, Bartly, Davey, Rhubarb, Freddy, Zac, Max, Blake, Jake, David, Jacob, Rafe, Zakariya, Hunter, Tyler and Keith who were all students in the class, all watched as he tried to catch a Pokemon. Meanwhile, Caterpie was tugging on the leaf it was trying to eat, but was failing and falls onto a Beedrill.

"Bee! Bee!" The poison type Pokemon gets angry and turned red. Beedrill flies up and makes a loud buzzing noise.

The two Pokeballs shake in a furious way, as they watched it continuing to shake in a vicious way. However, Venipede Pokeball opens and digs a hole in the ground, escaping.

"It left!" Dave cried.

"But Ferroseed's Pokeball is still shaking." Josh pointed out as he was his Elekid in his hands.

Everyone looked at the Pokeball that was shaking. However, as that was happening…the Caterpie from earlier was running in a hurry towards them as the Beedrill that was chasing the Caterpie was using its stingers and ended up destroying the garden in the process.


	8. Sibling Rivalry!

The scared little Caterpie crawled up Madison and into her arms in fear as she was also holding her Snivy in her hands.

"Elekid! Use Thunderpunch!" Josh ordered as the electric type Pokémon was doing what it was told and balls up its fist with it becoming surrounded in electricity. Elekid jumps up and punches Beedrill in the face with its electric fist, sending both it and the Pokeball that Ferroseed was in, flying.

"Oh no! My garden!" Professor Henri cried in distress as for how destroyed his garden was. Henri's face turned burgundy red, as he turned around and looked at the scrawny little Caterpie who was laying on the ground shaking in fear. The Professor's eyes turn red as he explodes in anger. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He shouted in anger.

"Caterpie, Cater!" The Pokemon began running away and jumps into the arms of the young trainer named Davey, leaving Davey mildly confused about everything that was going on.

"Pie, pie." The bug type Pokemon rub its head up against the young man's neck and was falling in awe with the trainer. Causing the trainer to think about what he could do to prove Caterpie's innocence.

"Mr. Henri, what If I can prove that Caterpie didn't do this?"

"How are you going to do that?" David asked.

Madison laughs. "That's where I come in!" Madison Reached into her backpack and pulled out a magnifying glass and puts a black fedora on her head. "It's detective time!"

Josh frowned. "You stole that joke from the anime…"

Madison grabs Josh's lips, as a way of shutting him up. "Stop talking."

"You're a detective?" Chameko asked, curiously.

"Why yes, I am."

"And with Hunter's help too, the three of us can clear Caterpie's name," Davey said as he bent down in, order to pet his partner Pokemon Growlithe.

"Growl, Growl!" The fire type pokemon barked.

Folding his arms and glaring at the teenage boy with curiosity, Hunter was not amused by being dragged into the situation. "I didn't sign up for this."

"Would you do it for a Pokepuff?"

"No."

"How about two Pokepuffs?"

"No."

"Three?"

Hunter's mouth began watering up with saliva at the thought of eating three Pokepuffs sounded delicious. "I'll do it!" Davey reached into his pocket and pulled out three Pokepuffs. Hunter snatched them, away from the young boy and devoured them.

The young boy with black hair named Davey turned to Caterpie and grabbed the Pokemon to look up at it. Davey, starring at Caterpie smiled at the bug type pokemon, ensuring hope that it would clear its name. "Caterpie, I am going to prove that you had nothing to do with this."

"Pie, pie."

"That's only if my sister Madison is a good helping." Hunter laughed.

Madison sweatdropped, and began panicking as everyone looked at her surprised to see that startling revelation.

"You and Hunter are siblings?" David asked, in confusion.

Madison starting shaking. "Nope, nope, nope. We are not siblings." She lied. She ran up to Hunter, Growlithe and Davey (who was holding Caterpie) and grabbed them. She forced them, still holding them and ran off. "We're going to go and find Caterpie for the Professor, goodbye!" She said in a hurry, leaving everyone confused.

Hunter (who was on his laptop), Madison, Hunter (who was holding Caterpie) and Growlithe walking alongside them, were walking down the hills of the dirt path road in Pinwheel Forrest on the bright and sunny day.

"We have to make sure, to find out who did it first." Davey hypothesizes as he was thinking to himself while walking.

"The butler did it," Madison responded to his hypothesis. "The butler always did it." She continued.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Calculating data from the events happening earlier, I came up with the conclusion that it was Beedrill who was doing it."

"How do you know that?" Madison glared, feeling jealous that her younger brother is ruining her detective fun.

"Because the plot demands it. You know the writer who is writing this story is demanding that I come up with the conclusion of this meaningless stupid story that everyone is making a big deal over stupid grammar mistakes. It's just a story." Hunter said talking to the readers.

"Who are you talking to?" Davey asked raising his right eyebrow up."

"The audience?" Davey asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind about that. Anywho, I don't want to talk to someone who is supposed to be related to me, who is embarrassed with me." He responded.

"Well, who wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with you. You're a nerd." Madison laughed.

Making Hunter real angry with that comment, the young boy closed his computer, closed his eyes and began walking away. "I am done here." He said in protest.

"What? You can't leave! You're supposed to be helping us out with this."

"Why should I help you, when my sister over here cares more about popularity then family." He asked.

"Because, why not?" Davey shrugged.

"Gooday, sir." He turned around and kept walking.

The young boy began thinking and finally thought of a brand-new plan. "Would you do it for a Pokepuff?"

"No."

"How about two Pokepuffs?"

"No."

"Three?"

Hunter's mouth began watering up with saliva at the thought of eating three Pokepuffs sounded delicious. "I'll do it!" Davey reached into his pocket and pulled out three Pokepuffs. Hunter snatched them, away from the young boy and devoured them.

"Yay!"

"But I got my eye on you, sis," Hunter replied as Madison shrugged. Hunter opened his laptop and looked at the data he researched earlier. "As I was saying earlier. A Beedrill did it, not only because my computer picked up the sense, but because it's so obvious." He explained.

Davey began thinking. "I got it!"0

"What is it you got?"

"The Beedrill from earlier, the one that was chasing Caterpie." He explained, which caused Caterpie to shake and sweat, hiding behind the boy as he was afraid of hearing the name Beedrill.

"Don't worry Caterpie." Davey comfort, as he picked up the bug type pokemon and rubbed its head. "You're in the hands of me, and I'm going to protect you."


	9. A Pokemon Style Family Feud!

"Pie, Pie."

"Maybe we can track the scent of Beedrill," Madison explained.

"Good idea Madison!" Davey said.

"Caterpie, Cater!"

"Growlithe, Growl!" Growlithe barked.

"That actually ain't too bad of an idea," Hunter said.

"Well, I am smart." She winked.

Davey turned over to Growlithe and smiled. "Growlithe, we need you to sense the scent of Beedrill to track it down."

"Growlithe." The fire type pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's do this."

"But how are we going to track the scent of Growlithe?" Madison asked.

"Easy," Hunter responded, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some Beedrill honey. "Beedrill honey has sent from Beedrill." He explained.

"Now he." He put the bottle up towards Growlithe's nose and the fire type smells it. "Growl, growl." The fire type picked up the scent of the bug type and starting dashing in the left direction.

"He picked up the scent," Davey said. "Growlithe is going that way, let's follow it!"

Everyone started running, following the fire type Pokemon.

Growlithe pointed up towards a tree with a lot of Oran Berries on it. Growlithe barked, really wanting an Oran Berry. As they were deep into the Pinwheel Forrest that Friday afternoon.

"Growl, Growl!" The fire type Pokemon barked.

Everyone was confused as they didn't see Beedrill at all. "You mean to tell me that, you only brought us here because of some berries?" Davey asked his pokemon.

"Growl!"

Everyone fell in a comedic way and then got back up really fast.

"I should've known."

"I knew you're nerdy plan wasn't going to work Hunter." Madison laughed at her brother.

Hunter being fed up, balled up his fist in anger. "I'm done! I'm ducking tired of you!" He shouted.

"I'm tired of you!"

"You tired of me? All you do is make fun of me. You're my family and you shouldn't be ashamed of me! We should be working together!" He shouted.

"I don't need you! I don't need a family, I have myself." She said folding her arms.

"Fine then, I'm leaving," Hunter said, closing his laptop that was open and walking away.

"Leave then, like the coward you are!"

Hunter shrugged it off.

"Well then, that escalated quickly," Davey said. As he, Caterpie and his partner Pokemon Growlithe stood there, the wild Beedrill from earlier popped out of the bushes on the tree that Growlithe found and buzz towards the group with an angry buzzing sound.

"Beedrill! Bee!" The bug type buzzed swarming into the young teenagers and the Pokemon.

Beedrill swarmed towards the teenagers, pointing out its sharp stinger. They all screamed, for help, as Hunter turned around and saw his friends and sister. Even though he had his sister for what she was doing, he knew that she was still family.

Having a change of heart, he grabbed his Pokeball. "Go, Blaze!" He said as he tossed the Pokeball and the Pokeball opened and the fire type pokemon Monferno was released. "Monferno! Mon!" The fire type Pokemon said in excitement.

"Monferno, use Fire Punch!"

The fire type Pokemon leaped into the air, as its right fist becomes surrounded in flames. Monferno thrusts its arms up into the air and Monferno punches Beedrill in the face.

"I have an idea, to show proof that it was Beedrill who did it!"

"What is it?" Hunter asked, answering the question that Davey asked.

"You should catch it," Davey responded. "That way, we'd have physical proof of it."

"That's a good idea." Hunter smiled.

"Now, Monferno use Flamethrower!"

"Monferno!" The fire jump jumped even higher into the air, lashing out a burst of fire hot flames.

"Beedrill!" The fire type turned purple and revealed its identity. "Zoura, Zoura." The identity of the Pokemon was Zoura who was just using its illusion ability, leaving everyone shocked.

"Zoura, Zour!" The dark type pokemon laughed.

"It's a Zoura!" Davey as shocked, and confused as to what was going on. "How'd that happen?"

"Zoura has an ability called illusion that allows it to change its form into anything it wants," Madison explained.

"So Beedrill was the one who was behind this the whole time…" Davey said.

Hunter smiled. "I'm going to catch it anyway!" He said, as Zoura leaped into the air and dodge the flames. Zoura opened its mouth and a ball of purple shadows is formed. Zoura tosses the ball and floats over towards Monferno.

"Monferno, use Mach Punch and deflect it."

"Ferno!" Monferno's whole entire right arm turns white and the fire type punches the ball of shadow and goes in towards Zoura and punches it.

The attack was super effective since Zoura was a dark type and the attack was a fighting type move. Zoura collapses onto the ground with its eyes turning swirly. "Zoura, Zoura!"

"Now throw the Pokeball!" Madison shouted.

Hunter grabbed a Pokeball and tapped the center of the Pokeball so the ball would return to normal size. "One step ahead of you." The boy throws the Pokeball and the Pokeball hits Zoura.

The Pokeball shakes only one and then stops as stars surrounded the Pokemon. "I caught it." He said with glee.

"And with a critical capture too." Davey noticed.

Madison felt ashamed of the way she treated her bother, and wanted to apologize. She knew she couldn't continue to go on and on with treating him that way. "Hunter, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Where family, and I should've respected that."

Hunter smiled at his sister. He went into hug her and the two embraced in a hug for a while. "I forgive you, big sister. I understand why you did what you did."

Growlithe and Hunter cried, feeling the heartwarming moment going on between the two. "Such a sad, sad, story."

"Growlithe, Growl." The fire type cried.

Madison took out her phone and faced the camera towards them. "Say cheese."

"Cheese?" He asked in a confused tone of voice.

She took a picture leaving off a flash. She then began typing below the picture with the caption "#meandmylittlebrother #family everyone this is my little brother Hunter." She posted.]

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked.

"I want to show the world that you're my brother and how much you mean to me." She blushed.

Hunter blushed. "Aww, so sweet." He responded. "But I hate showing emotion." He pouted, closing his eyes and folding his arms.

"I love you too." She laughed.

He smiled.

Davey turns around and looks at the bug type Pokemon Caterpie, who was resting on his right shoulder. "Cater, Cater?" The bug type Pokemon thanked, rubbing its head up against the trainer's head.

"You're welcome Caterpie."

The three trainers along with Caterpie and Growlithe stood in front of Professor Henri in his office during the dawn, as the skies were orange. The young Professor stood in front of the four teenagers as he was waiting for one of them to tell him some news.

"Did you manage to find the culprit of who messed up my garden."

"Yes, I did and I caught it," Hunter explained as he let out his newly caught Zoura. "I call him, Zachary."

"Zoura, Zoura, Zor." The dark type pokemon apologized for messing up the older man's garden.

"Zoura is really sorry for what it did, Professor," Hunter explained.

"Zoura." The dark type Pokemon who liked playing tricks apologized, as its eyes were getting a little teary eye. '

Professor Henri smiled. "Don't worry about it. Y'all are forgiven."

The teenagers all cheered.

"However, you all have choirs you must do, and the first one is clearing up my precious garden."

"Sigh." The teenagers said in disappointed.

Later that night, Davey stood in front of Caterpie, getting ready to say goodbye to it. Unlike earlier this morning, it was a little bit chilly, and the young boy was wearing his pajamas. "Whelp, this is goodbye."

"Caterpie, Cater!" The bug type pokemon cried, jumping into the young boy's arms, as both him and Growlithe stared at the bug type Pokemon.

Davey was confused. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Cater!" The bug type pokemon said yes, leaving Davey to smile with glee and grab one of his Pokeballs. He hits Caterpie on the head with the Pokeball and the Pokeballs open. The pokeball shakes three times. The pokeball stops and Caterpie were caught.

Davey smiled harder.

"I caught a Caterpie!" He cheered.

"Growlithe! Growl!" The fire type barked, as they both jumped in the air and jumped back down.

"Caterpie, I choose you!" The pokeball opens and the bug type pokemon is released into his arms. "Glad to have you on the team."

Caterpie smiled, and the bug type Pokemon body turns blue, leaving both Davey and Growlithe shocked. Caterpie begins morphing as its body started to change. Caterpie then successfully morphs into Metapod and was finished changing.

The Pokemon had evolved.

"Metapod." The newly evolved Pokemon said in a robotic tone of voice.

"You evolved!"

"Growl, Growl!"

"Meta, Meta!"

Late at night, the Keith and Rafe were on the couch in their dorm room stare into each other eyes as they were cuddled up on one another, in a relaxing way. Keith kissed Rafe on his head, causing the boy to blush.

Even though the two boys had girlfriends and were having an affair, the two couldn't help but stop seeing one another. They were in love, and no one was going to stop that.

"I love you, Rafe."

"I love you to Keith."

They both blushed. Rafe got up and reached into his pocket. He grabbed Keith's right hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Rafe, I've always loved you. From the moment, we both laid eyes on one another at the grocery store, to starting our affair, to form the time we had that dinner at that restaurant, I've always enjoyed spending time with you, and that is why…" He went on as Keith was confused. Rafe opened the box showing a diamond engagement ring.

Keith's eyes widened up, as Rafe was opening his heart and soul to his boyfriend.

"Even though we both have girls, will you marry me?"

Keith blushed.


	10. All is Fair Between Love and Battle!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

"You want to marry me?" Keith asked Rafe as Rafe was standing on the knee and holding his hand with his right hand while the other one had a ring in it. He was confused as to what was going on and was flattered but he didn't know how his girlfriend would feel about this.

"Yes, I want to marry you. I love you."

"But what your girlfriend?"

"What about your girlfriend?" He asked.

Keith felt guilty, and started blush, with his face turning into a flourishing red ruby color. "You have a point about that." He responded. "But I don't know if this is a good thing. Us getting married."

Rafe balled up his fist. "Come on, think about it."

Keith thought about it, wondering if this would be a good idea in the long run. However, Rafe came up with a faster idea for this solution. "Why don't we have a battle." He suggested.

"A battle?"

"Why yes! Come on, a Pokemon battle. It will make the readers of this story very happy. We should make it up to them by showing our Pokemon, you know since this story rarely has the Pokémon involved." He explained.

"What are you talking about?" Keith asked, raising his right eyebrow up.

"Basically, what I'm saying is, let's have a battle. If I win, you and I will become engaged. If you win, then, forget about the engagement." He went on. "Is that a deal?"

Keith thought about it for a second, "That's a good idea."

The two shook hands.

Keith Aura and the boy he was having an affair with, named Rafael Navarro decided to have their Pokemon battle take place on the balcony outside that night at their dorm room in the apartment they live in together. Keith was on the right side and Rafe was on the left side.

"How about a three on three battle?" Rafe asked.

"That sounds good to me." He replied.

Keith grabbed a Heal Ball, which was tiny and tapped the center of the ball which returned it to its original size. "Lucario, time to shine." The Pokemon trainer called out, as he tossed the Pokeball into the air, which opens and lets out a white light.

Lucario is released onto the battlefield. "Cairo!" The steel type said, as the Heal Ball drops down and Keith grabs it, so he could put it back to the same place he got it from.

Lucario was pumped and ready to battle.

"The best way to beat a Fighting-type is by sending out a psychic type Pokemon." He said grabbing his psychic type Pokemon's pokeball. "I choose you, Meowstic." The pokemon was released and eager to battle.

The female Meowstic did a twirl, showing off her elegant movements. "Meowstic, Meow." She said in her lovely tone of voice.

"Now Meowstic, use Discharming Voice!" Rafe ordered as he tosses out his right hand as a way of directing Meowstic to attack.

Meowstic spun again, as she lifted her ears. She screeched, which had an echoing effect with hearts also following the circular echoes too.

Keith grinned, having a feeling that he was going to do that, he knew he had to come up with a counter attack. "Block it with Metal Sound." He thought to himself, as Lucario could read into the mind of his trainer thanks to its aura abilities.

"Lucario." The steel type Pokemon listened to what the trainer had to say, and as the wise and mature steel type pokemon sprinted, it brought its hands together and clapped its metal spikes on its palms, which let out a metal sounding screech.

The two attacks collided, causing an explosion in the area, made from white dust clouds. The two boys hair sways along with the wind, as the clouds dissolved.

"Keep up the pressure!" Rafe said balling up his fist, directing his comment to both his pokemon and his opponent.

Keith does a twirl. "I'm just getting started."

Keith closed his eyes and thought to himself, "Lucario use Aura Sphere."

Lucario nodded his head in agreement. The wise Pokemon leaped up in the air and brought its palms close together. A light blue ball of aura forms in between and Lucario tosses the ball of aura towards Meowstic.

The Aura Sphere hits the Pokemon, sending it flying back and onto the ground, causing a ton of damage to the psychic type female Pokemon.

"Meowstic, Meow."

"Meowstic, I know you can do it!"

Meowstic, defying the odds gets up and smiles. "Meow, Meow!" The psychic type Pokemon said with a wide smile on its face. The two teenage boys glared at one another as the intense battle was heating up.

Meanwhile, Davey walked into the apartment, after a long day. As he continued to walk into the apartment, his Growlithe followed behind him in process. He sighed as he was tired. "I'm home." He said.

"Growl, Growl." The sleepy fire type pokemon howled, trying to keep its eyes open in the process. Growlithe was tired and sleepy too, but couldn't keep its eyes open. "Growl, growl."

"Alright, Meowstic use Psychic!"

"Meowstic!" The female Pokemon opened its ears.

Davey heard the voice and followed it. As he followed the voice Growlithe tagged along, and as he finally caught up; he saw that his friends and roommates Keith and Davey were in the middle of a Pokemon battle.

Davey's eyes turned into hearts. "A battle cool!"


	11. The Gate to Unlock the Secretkeeper!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Everyone that was participating in the battle froze and stopped what they were doing, and paid attention to the boy named Davey and his Growlithe, as the Pokemon and trainer were standing there in amazement at a sight of a Pokemon battle.

The two boys who were in the middle of a battle froze up and started shaking in fear. "Why hey, roomie," Rafe said grabbing his Pokemon pokeball and Meowstic was returned into its ball. "What are you doing here?"

"Return." Keith's Lucario is returned into its ball.

"We gotta go to sleep now." Keith sweatdropped.

"Yeah, sleep, sleep, sleep!" Rafe responded.

Keith and Rafe run in a hurry in order to go to sleep, as the young boy, Davey stood there confused. "Well, that escalated quickly." He said.

Snoring, as he was sound asleep — Davey along with his Pokemon Metapod and Growlithe were all resting somberly on his bed, that Saturday morning in his dorm room. It was a quiet Saturday morning, as the flat screen television was on and Rafe and Keith were standing and watching Davey while he was sleeping. Rafe and Keith were his roommates and they would of them were having a secret affair and cheating on their girlfriends.

"Yes," Rafe said.

"Yes, what?"

"I wanna marry you. I love you Keith, and I wanna be with you for the rest of my life." He explained.

Keith blushed. He ran up to his boyfriend and hugged him. The two embraces in a kiss, with turns into a French kiss. The started making out.

Davey wakes up, and so does Growlithe. Davey sees Rafe and Keith French kissing. His mouth and jaw were wide open, and he didn't know what to say. The young boy was paralyzed with both fear and curiosity. Davey falls back on the couch and pretends to go to sleep.

The boy was shaking, as he couldn't get the thought of the two teenagers kissing. He felt ashamed to witness two of his classmates who both had girlfriends, in the middle of having an affair.

He had no idea what to do.

The next morning, still having the thought of his roommates kissing in his mind, he was walking outside in the school's garden trying to clear his mind off it, during that beautiful Monday morning. The sun shined brightly over the flourished green garden.

Davey and Growlithe were both walking, as Davey had his head down. Growlithe looked at its trainer and was wondering as to what was going on with it.

"Growlithe, what do I do?" He asked his Pokemon. "Do I tell Cassandra and Aamira, that their boyfriends, are having an affair, or do I keep it a secret?"

"Growl, growl!" The pokemon barked, reassuring to the trainer that it would be wise that he should tell the girls about what their boyfriends are doing behind their backs.

"You're right." He responded as he knew what his Pokemon was saying. But a little part of him felt guilty since the boys were his roommates and friends. "But at the same time, Keith and Rafe are my roommates and friends, and I don't know if I can betray them like that."

Growlithe barked. Not liking what the boy was saying. "Growlithe, Growl, growl." The pokemon continued, starting an argument.

"Well they are my friends, and I can't betray them like that."

"Growl!"

Davey and his Pokemon both glared at one another with intensity.

"Are we ruining a moment here?" Cassandra asked as her and her best friend Aamira where standing in front of the young boy named Davey who was also their classmate. Standing next to Aamira was her partner, Pokemon Audino, while Aamira was holding her Eevee.

Davey sweatdropped, as the two people he was just talking about randomly showed up right then and there. Growlithe followed what its trainer did in the process. "Hey, you! It's not like we were just talking about you…not too long ago…" He shook.

"Growl, growl." The fire type pokemon laughed, at its trainer's embarrassment.

"Shut up, Growlithe. This is not a laughing matter." He shouted at his Pokemon.

The two girls along with their Pokemon were confused as to what was going on and felt left out. "Um…I don't know what's going on here, but I and Cassandra just wanted to know if you would like to have a double battle." He explained.

The boy sweatdropped. He was uncomfortable and didn't want to be around them because he kept being reminded of their boyfriends, "I gotta go." He said as both he and Growlithe both run off in a hurry.

"Eevee?" The pokemon asked in confusion as the two girls were also confused as to what was going on.

"Audino, Audino." The normal type pokemon was confused too.

The young boy ran along with Growlithe, trying to erase his mind off the affair he witnessed between his two roommates. As he kept running, he saw and noticed that the two people he were thinking about were just in front of him.

Keith and Rafe walked up to their roommates, as Keith's Lucario and Rafe's Meowstic were standing alongside their respective trainers.

"Hey, roomie," Keith said.

Davey sweatdropped again, nervously as he started shaking very hard. He kept replaying the imagine in the head of him seeing his two roommates kissing mouth to mouth. He had no idea how to react to this but wanted to avoid everyone involved in this mess as possible.

Davey went into the Pinwheel Forrest, so he could be alone, later that night and away from all the stress. The young boy went behind a tree and took out a pocket knife. "Growlithe, return." He said as he took out the fire type Pokemon pokeball and the pokemon is returned into its ball.


	12. Keeping Up with the Appearances!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Davey, being a young Pokemon trainer who was attending the Pokemon Academy – was on his way to his class. Walking alongside Davey was his partner Pokemon Growlithe. Davey and Growlithe were very close and it was very hard to tear them apart. The young boy who headed a faded haircut, that was cold black, had tan brown skin and was wearing a V-neck. As he was walking down the hallway, along with his Pokemon, the crowded was busy and noisy, since it was filled with students and their Pokemon, who were also on their way to their respective classrooms. He decided to change up his appearance a bit.

"Class time, class time. Gotta go to class." He sang as he was singing while running down the road of the street. The young boy was also wearing a necklace, which was also his pokedex. Davey was excited to be going to school, since he was one of the few kids who liked going to school, instead of trying to avoid it.

Growlithe however, was sluggish and didn't feel like moving at all. The fire type Pokemon was quite lazy and hated doing things where he had to move. "Growl, growl." The Pokemon sighed as he was moving around in a sluggish way.

The young boy, however, was not going to have any of this. As his body becomes surrounded in fiery flames, he balled up his fists and turned around. He gave his Pokemon a menacing look of fear, giving the pokemon a huge warning sign.

"Don't you ruin this for me, Growlithe. I have never been late, and I don't plan on ever being late." He explained to his Pokemon, who was his partner.

Davey received Growlithe from his father, on his tenth birthday party. Ever since that day, the young boy and the fire type Pokemon have been buddy since and were very inseparable. However, they had their differences, as the two of them have different personalities, which often clashed.

The fire type sighed, as it was lying on the ground. "Growl, growl, growl, growl, growl." The fire type pokemon ranted, as he was trying to explain to the young boy that he didn't want to get up and just wanted to be lazy.

The boy growls. "I'm tired of this."

"Growl, growl." The fire type pokemon snored, as he feels asleep.

Davey growled again. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures." He said to himself, as he slowly began thinking.

Davey, leaving Growlithe alone for a bit, walked up to his classmate Drama who was reading a book. Sitting in Drama's lap was her partner pokemon, Litwick. "Litwick, lit." The fire type pokemon playfully cheered as it was trying to get play on the pages of the book.

"Now, now, now, Litwick." The girl said. "You can't play with my book."

"HEY DRAMA!" Davey said coming out of nowhere and scaring the poor innocent girl, causing Drama to shake and jump.

"AHH!" She screamed.

"Litwick, lit." The pokemon was scared too.

"Don't scare me like that." Drama said in a shy and soft spoken voice. "I get frightened really easily." She explained to the boy.

"Sorry, but I need your help."

"With what?"

"Growlithe has been pretty lazy lately."

"Lately? When isn't that mut ever lazy."

"True point." He rekindled. "But today, he's doesn't want to get up and go to school. That's why I need Litwick's psychic attack to help me move him." He explained.

"As much as I would like to help," Drama started. "But Litwick has issues using its psychic powers."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that detail." He sighed.

Davey walked down the street, as his Metapod was in his backpack. Metapod turned around and looked at Orion, Forrest and Stevie, as Orion's Litten was right next to him. The three boys and Litten looked at Davey's Metapod and waved at it, however the bug type Pokemon gave them a blank, expressionless creepy look, causing the boys to be creeped out.

"How can I get Growlithe to move?"

"Put it in a Pokeball." Scarlet said, in a sarcastic tone of voice, as she was walking behind Davey.

"What would be a good way to get Growlithe to move." He wondered to himself, trying to come up with an idea.

"Put it in a Pokeball." Scarlet said again.

"That's a good idea! Girl from my class who is creepy walking behind me, because the plot demands that I need a reason to hurry up and end this chapter." Davey monologued, for a really time, as he ran off.

Davey saw his Growlithe still asleep. Davey grinned at his Pokemon, as he grabbed his Pokeball and pointed it at Growlithe. "Growlithe, it's time for you to return."

A red light comes out of the Pokeball and Growlithe is returned into the Pokeball. "Haha. Plot resolved."


	13. Keep on Getting Noiz Complaints!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Noiz, Drama, and Davey along with Davey's Growlithe who was walking beside him, Davey's Metapod who was inside of his backpack and Drama who was holding her Litwick. The three teenagers and their Pokemon were on their way to class.

Drama looked at Noiz and blushed, and Noiz looked back at her. While the both like hanging out with Davey, the two of them had never had a one on one conversation with one another.

Drama liked Noiz and Noiz liked Drama, but both weren't very good when it comes to try and see if they could talk to another. Drama reached into her pocket and pulled out a hat. It was a gift she wanted to give to Noiz, who she had a crush on.

"Davey, can you give this to Noiz."

"Litwick, lit."

"Okay, but he's like standing right there," Davey said.

"I know, but it's like hard for me to talk to people." She said blushing as she looked at her right arm.

"Fine, I'll give it to him."

"Thank you!"

"Lit, lit."

Davey rolls his eyes and turns around. "Here, Drama wanted me to give this to you." He said, handing out the hat that she wanted to give to him.

Noiz blushed. He snatched the hat out of hand in a hurry and put on his head, but turned it backward.

"Hey, don't snatch!" Davey pouted.

Growlithe went into the overprotective mode and barked at Davey. "Growl, growl!"

"Sorry." He shrugged.

Drama and Noiz stared at one another with a loving look in each other's eyes.

"Can you tell Drama, that I want to say thank you," Noiz whispered.

Davey rolled his eyes and turned around. "Noiz wanted me to tell you to thank you."

Drama blushed even more.

As the three continued to walk, a Haunter who appears out of nowhere licks Noiz, Drama, Davey, Litwick, and Growlithe. Leaving them paralyzed and gross out at the same time.

"Why-why-why, would you lick me?" Drama shuttered.

"This is gross," Davey said.

"Growl, Growl."

The Haunter goes behind Davey to try and lick Metapod, but Metapod stood there with its blank expressionless face and stared at the poison type pokemon.

The stare was so creepy, it even scared Haunter away. Haunter flies towards Noiz and sees the hat that he was wearing. He noticed that it was the same hat, that he watched Davey give to Noiz, which was a gift from Drama. Haunter grabs the hat and runs away, disappearing into the light.

Noiz began crying. Sad that the hat the girl who had a crush on gave him was now gone. "My hat!" He said.

In a fit of rage, he shouted. "We have to get that hat back!" He grabs both Drama and Davey, along with their Pokemon, and runoff.

As the three along with their Pokemon were looking for Haunter, they stumbled into the Pinwheel Forrest. The Pinwheel Forrest was filled with many different kinds of bug type pokemon, from many different regions.

"Where could Haunter be?" Noiz asked.

"Why are we wasting our time with this? We're missing school." Davey asked, not interested in Noiz's plot.

"My love for Drama is more important than school." Noiz said with a smile on his face, causing Drama to blush hard.

"You two aren't even dating…" Davey sweatdropped, as Growlithe was asleep, and Metapod was inside of its trainer backpack. "Heck, you two haven't even spoken to eachother face to face." He responded.

"Growlithe, growl." The snoring pokemon said, as it was resting in its sleep.

Haunter pops out of nowhere, sticking out its tongue and laughing. "Haunter!" The pokemon chuckled. Haunter kind of liked the kids, but especially Noiz who he grew a liking too.

Haunter was still wearing the hat that it stole earlier. "Haunter, Haunter." The ghost type pokemon laughed, while proceeding to lick all three of the humans and two of the pokemon, except for Metapod, who it feared.

Haunter does a twirl, and laughs again.

The young boy, named Noiz balled up his fist. He was getting impatient with the ghost type Pokemon, and was very fed up. "That's it! I may not have any Pokemon on me, but…I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Great Ball. "This right here is the lucky Great Ball; my grandpa gave to me when I was little. And if you hand me the hat, I'll give you the great ball." He explained.

Haunter laughed.

The poison type pokemon began thinking, putting on a thinking face. "Haunter! Haunt!" The ghost type Pokemon laughed even more, at the decision. But the ghost type Pokemon named Haunter laughs and grab the Great Ball, while placing the hat on Noiz.

"Haunter, Haunter!" Haunter taps the center of the Pokeball and the Pokeball becomes big. The Great Ball opens and the ghost type Pokemon is consumed into the ball, in a red light.

The pokeball closes and begins shaking. It shakes left, right and then left again, as three yellow stars surrounded the ball, as the teenagers and the pokemon watch the ball with anticipation in their eyes.

The Pokeball stopped, which meant that Noiz had captured Haunter, and it was now his. The young boy smiles with a wide smile on his face. "I caught a Haunter! That means I have my very first Pokemon, which is all mine" He said.

Drama, Litwick, and Davey all smiled, happy for the boy that he caught a Pokemon. Noiz ran over towards Drama and picked her up. He does a swirl and the two look into eachothers eyes, and blush.

"I gotta go!" They both said, as he let her down and the two of them both ran off. This was the first time that the two of them have ever spoken any words to eachother. However, it didn't last long seeing as the two had huge communication issues.

Davey sweatdropped. "Well, today was weird."

"Growl, growl." The ghost type snored.

"Metapod, meta."


	14. The Inside Life of Davey's Metapod!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Metapod was sitting on the counter in Rafe, Keith and Davey's dorm room. The bug type Pokemon was staring and watching television. Metapod kept using the attack, harden to raise its defense. Seeing as the bug type Pokemon barley had any moves in which it could attack. "Meta, meta, pod, pod." The bug type Pokemon chanted in an emotionless tone.

Growlithe walked out of the bathroom, were his trainer Davey was in. Davey was brushing his teeth, and Growlithe got bored of that. Growlithe saw that Metapod was just sitting there.

Metapod turned around and stared at Growlithe, with a blank, emotionless stare in its eyes. Metapod once again used its harden attack, causing its body to turn gray.

Metapod staring at Growlithe left the Pokemon being freaked out. Growlithe raised its right eyebrow in terror. Growlithe barked, to call out its trainer.

Davey ran into the room, in a hurry to see what was wrong. However, seeing as Davey was a very clumsily individual, Davey tripped and fell.

Davey, Growlithe and Metapod wanted to spend some time together as Pokemon and trainer. The three of them were walking down the streets of the school's campus. Growlithe was walking alongside Davey and Davey was holding Metapod in his hands, but he was having a hard time holding the bug type pokemon, seeing as Metapod's harden whenever it's used, made the Pokemon harden.

Fiery walked up to Growlithe and had a smirk grin on his face. Fiery had silver hair and blue eyes. Standing next to the boy as he walked up to his classmate was his partner Pokemon Vulpix.

Fiery and Davey began talking, as Fiery wanted to have a battle against Davey and Davey accepts.

A few moments later the two of them go to the school's battlefield, where the two trainers could have a battle. Davey was on the right and Fiery was on the left. Blake was standing in the middle, being the ref.

Fiery threw out his index finger, ordering his Vulpix to go out into battle, as Davey placed his Metapod in front of him. Metapod used Harden once again, as Davey petted Metapod's head.

Davey had faith in Metapod, and Metapod could sense that. Metapod stared at Davey with an emotionless stare, which creeped out its trainer, Davey in the process, causing him to sweatdrop and walk behind Metapod.

Blake signaled its hands, showing that Fiery would get the first attack.

Fiery ordered a Tackle attack, which caused Vulpix to run up towards Metapod. Vulpix tackles Metapod, however, it does nothing. Not even doing a scratch, which made Fiery and Vulpix both angry.

In a fit of rage, Fiery ordered another attack, which was Flame Wheel. Vulpix curls up into a ball which gets surrounded by flames and Vulpix rolls towards Metapod and tackles it, however, it does nothing, not even doing a scratch on the bug type Pokemon.

Fiery was angry, his face turning red and balling up his fists. Fiery stomped on the ground in anger, as Blake orders Metapod to use Harden once again.

Metapod's body turns gray, as it raises up its defense. Davey orders Metapod to use tackle, and in a flash, Metapod tackles Vulpix, sending it flying back hard. Vulpix's eyes turn into swirls, as Blake declares Metapod the winner of the battle.

Davey tries to pick up Metapod to help it congratulate its win, however, the bug type Pokemon was just way too heavy to pick up, causing Davey to fall onto the ground, with Davey's eyes becoming swirly.

Davey, Metapod and Growlithe were in bed that night as Davey hugs both of his Pokemon, letting the both of them know how much he loves them. Davey closes his eyes and so does Growlithe.

Feeling the warmth love of its trainer, for the first time ever, Metapod smiles.


	15. Somewhat Short Carrier of Kirlia Girl!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

"That Wonder Woman movie was amazing!" Raven said, feeling excited.

"I know right. Best movie ever. I think if that movie is a hint at what Justice League is going to be like, then the DCEU might have been saved." He said as he began laughing at his own joke.

"You get it, "Saved." He explained. "Cause their superheroes." He went on, laughing even more.

Raven rolled her eyes.

Davey and Raven walked out of the movie theater with the biggest smiled on their faces. Walking next to Davey was his lazy Growlithe and his emotionless Metapod who was in his backpack. As Raven was walking, her Kirlia was walking right next to her.

The teenagers and their Pokemon just got done seeing Wonder Woman and loved the movie so much. The only thing that they could think about after seeing the movie was superheroes. Not only did they like the movie, but the movie also made them energetic, but the person who was the most energetic, was Raven's Kirlia.

"That

"Kirl, Kirl, Kirl." The fairy type pokemon said, balling up her fist like a superhero, thinking that she is punching bad guys.

"Looks like Kirlia is pretty excited." Davey noticed as he was watching the fairy type pokemon, imitate the moves of Kirlia.

Raven's eyes turned into hearts. Her eyes turn back to normal as she reaches down eye to eye with her very own Pokemon and pets her. "Do you want to be like Wonder Woman?" She asked.

Kirlia's eyes sparkled as Kirlia was happy that her Pokemon understood someone like her. "Kirlia, Kirlia, Kirl!" The fairy type Pokemon explain its dream to the young girl Pokemon trainer.

"Well, guess what Kirlia. If you put your mind to it, then you can be a superhero too." She said winking her right eye.

Kirlia blushed with happiness. "Kirl!"

"Growlithe, why don't you try and be motivated to do something?" Davey suggested, but as he turned around to look at the Pokemon. His Growlithe was asleep.

Davey sweatdropped.

"Anyway, Raven, you shouldn't egg Kirlia on. It's not like she's ever going to be a real superhero."

Kirlia heard what the boy said, and that made her sad. The fairy type Pokemon pouted, as her eyes began watering up, and she started crying.

"No, no, no. Kirlia, don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Kirlia's trainer turns around and glared at Davey. Raven kicks Kirlia in the face, causing the boy to slam into a wall.

Davey's eyes turn into a swirl, as he falls.

Raven turns back around. "Kirlia, I'm going to help you be a real superhero, no matter what happens."

"Kirlia!" The psychic type Pokemon eyes turn into hearts, as she was assured by her trainer, she still had hope. "Kirlia, Kirl."

"Now, let's help you become a superhero."

"Aren't you going to help me?" Davey asked as he was still on the ground and in pain.

Growlithe was still sleeping, and Metapod was still in Davey's backpack just staring at everyone around it.

Later that day, Raven, Kirlia, Davey, Growlithe and Metapod were inside Raven's all pink dressing room. She shared a room with Cassandra and Aamira. Raven was holding some scissors in her hands, as she knew what the first step to being a superhero was.

"The first step to being a superhero is fashion." She said.

"But the Powerpuff Girls don't have costumes and their superheroes." Davey pointed out.

Raven raised up her right foot, in anger while glaring at the boy and kicks him in the face. Davey hits Raven's wall and leaves an imprint in it. His eyes turn into swirls.

Davey falls onto the ground and was now in so much punch.

"Now, I have the perfect costume for you." She said as she printed out a costume that looked like Wonder Woman. She knew that her partner pokemon, Kirlia was a huge fan of Wonder Woman and wanted to make her happy.

Kirlia blushes, with happiness. "Kirl, Kirl!" The fairy type Pokemon runs up to her trainer and hugs her, giving her a sign of thanks.

Kirlia, wearing the wonder woman costume, was outside with her trainer, Davey, Growlithe and Metapod. They were in the Central Park of Castelia City, waiting for a villain to come. As the sun was getting ready to set, and skies were light orange.

"Now, we have to find a villain." Davey said.

"Who can Kirlia Girl find for a villain?" The girl named, Raven asked.

"Wait, Kirlia Girl? That's her superhero name?"

"Yeah."

Davey starts laughing. "Haha, that's a generic name."

"Oh, shut up, Davey. It's cute."

Three men, who were all muscular walk up to a little old lady, who was standing right next to her Diamond Shaped Furforu. The little old lady was scared, and frightened.

"Kirlia, Kirlia, Kirlia!" The psychic type pokemon warned the three burglars with a serious look her face, having her hands placed on the side of her hips as she was wearing her wonder woman costume.

The three burglars laughed. The fat muscular one glared at the girl. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Kirlia, Kirl, Kirl!" The fairy type Pokemon didn't like what it was hearing. Kirlia ran up to the boys, and tried to punch them, however she couldn't as the tall one, placed his palm on her head.

"You're weak. You'll never be a superhero." One of the burglars said.

This made Kirlia mad. The fairy type Pokemon's skirt, flew with the wind, as the Pokemon was now angry. Kirlia's eyes turn blue as Kirlia brings its hands together as Kirlia smiled with so much glee, but the smile quickly turned into a frown.

The three boys swallowed their spit.

Kirlia shouts, as the wind begins to move and her eyes glow even bluer. The three boys become surrounded in a blue outline, and slowly begin levitating in the air. Kirlia does a spin, and the three burglars are sent flying into the sky and blast off.

Kirlia's eyes turn back to normal, and she smiles as she was now a real superhero, as she had finally saved the day. "Kirl, kirl." The fairy type Pokemon said in glee.

"You saved the day!" Raven said as she runs up to Kirlia and hugs it.

"Not really, she's a Pokemon and all she did was use her powers." Davey said.

Raven's face turned red, feeling that the boy insulted her Pokemon. Raven in a fit of rage, kicks the boy in the face sending him flying. The boy ends up hitting a wall, and then falls onto the ground.

Davey's eyes turn into swirls.

"Thank you for saving me, young lady." An old woman said, as her Furforu was walking right next to her.

"Kirlia, kirl."

"No problem. You were just saved by the one and only Kirlia girl after all." Raven said.

The old lady smiled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a stone. "Here takes this."

Raven smiled, as she knew what the stone. She was happy as this stone was a part of one of her dreams. "It's the Gardevoirite!"

"Why yes indeed it is, by using this when you're Kirlia evolves. You can Mega Evolve it." She explained.

Raven grabbed the stone and smiled. "Yeah! Now we can Mega Evolve, Kirlia Girl!"

"Kirlia, Kirl!" The fairy type pokemon did a twirl.

"Is anyone going to help me?" Davey asked in pain.


	16. And That's Why Emolga Steals!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Davey and Growlithe were enjoying their lunchtime that afternoon, by eating in the noisy cafeteria. Davey was eating one of his favorite foods ever, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which he really loves. The young boy was chewing down on the sandwich, as Growlithe was eating a T-bone steak.

The food was quite delicious as the two boys couldn't stop eating. Meanwhile, Metapod was sleeping inside Davey's backpack which was halfway open, to say the least.

Davey had been at the Pokemon Academy for almost two months and was really enjoying his time there. The young boy had been on so many exciting adventures by going to the Pokemon Academy, with many of his classmates who had become his very best friends.

"This is the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I've ever had." Davey who had black hair chewed on the sandwich which was in his mouth.

"Growl, growl." The pokemon chewed with sass.

"So, what if every peanut butter and jelly tastes the same. Each one has a different taste to me."

"Growl, growl." The fire type Pokemon shrugged.

A wild Emolga, who had a smile on his face, flew into the school by twirling. Emolga flew down the hallway and saw an apple that Scarlet was chewing on, as she walked down the hallway with Chameko and Aria.

"And then she was all like," Scarlet said as Emolga took the apple.

"Emo, emo!" The electric type Pokemon laughed, flying away in the process, with a victory of feeling energetic.

"Hey!" Scarlet shouted in anger. "You stole my apple!"

"Emo! Emo!" The electric type stuck out its tongue in a teasing way, as it turns back around to focus.

Davey got angry. "I won't forget that you stole my apple!" He shouted. "I will get my revenge!"

Emolga flew into a nearby forest, which was the Pinwheel Forrest. She flew to a tree nearby, which was filled with so many items that she stole. Emolga digs in the trash, trying to find something to eat, seeing as it was feeling quite dizzy.

The electric type Pokemon starts to cough, as it faces turns red. She started to turn red, and her body temperature was getting warmer and warmer. The flying type Pokemon was deathly ill, and felt somewhat paralyzed at it could hardly move.

Emolga saw a grape nearby that it wanted to eat but it could barely move. "Emo, emo!" The flying type Pokemon tries its hardest to try and the get grape, but it could hardly do it.

However, the pokemon known as Emolga wasn't ready to give up and knew that it was going to have to eat the grape if she wanted to feel a little bit better.

"EMO, EMO!" The pokemon shouted with so much spirit, as it gets closer and closer to the grape nearby. Until finally, it finally touches the grape, and the electric type pokemon throws the grape into its mouth.

A fire type Pokemon known as Heatmor, was really hungry, as it was stomping its foot down on the ground really hard. Heatmor saw that nearby, the electric type Pokemon, known as Emolga was sitting on a pile of food and items that it stole from other trainers.

"Heatmor, more!" The fire type pokemon said in cheer, happy to be seeing such a large collection of items in its eyesight. "Mor!" The fire type Pokemon, releases a stream of flames towards the electric type pokemon, as it ran over towards the electric type pokemon that was sitting on a pile in a hurry.

Emolga heard the noise, but it could barely move. The electric type pokemon tried its hardest to move its' next but it was having a lot of trouble moving. "Emo, emo." The electric type pokemon said in so much pain.

The Heatmor's flamethrower attack hits the electric type Pokemon and ends up burning it, and some of the items in the process. Emolga was badly damaged, and could barely move, as it fell to the ground.

"Heat, heat, heat." The fire type Pokemon explained as it wanted to take over Emolga's throne of items.

Emolga wanted to fight back but it couldn't. The electric type Pokemon tried its hardest to try and use an attack, but it couldn't. Its body hurt way too much, and there was no way it was going to be able to. \

Heatmor laughs by calling the Pokemon weak. "Mor, more, more."

Emolga wanted to tear up from so much pain that it was in. However, it was too late as Heatmor balls up its fist and punches Emolga, sending Emolga flying.

Later that evening, as Davey, Growlithe and the Metapod in his backpack were walking down the street holding an apple, Emolga, who was barely moving, was crawling on the ground in so much pain.

"Now, I can eat my apple in piece." Davey said taking a huge bite out of his apple.

Emolga lifted its neck slowly and sees that the boy was eating an apple. Emolga wanted the apple and tried its hardest to crawl, but its bones were in so much pain. Emolga needs something too gets its energy back up a little, cause the pokemon was super sick.

Growlithe noticed the super sick Emolga on the ground, trying its hardest to move. "Growl, growl!" The fire type barked at its trainer, trying to get its attention.

"What Growlithe?"

Growlithe points its nose in the direction of Emolga, and Davey noticed Emolga. He recognizes that it was the exact same Emolga as before, and got angry too. "It's that Emolga that stole my apple!"

However, his anger turned quick to curiosity as he noticed the Emolga limping on the ground. "Are you okay?" He along with Growlithe rushed towards the Emolga to see what was wrong.

He got down on one knee, to be eye to eye with the electric type. He noticed that the Pokemon was in pain and looked super sick. He knew he had to help it. "Here, take a bite of this."

"Emo, emo." The electric type Pokemon, with the help of Davey, lift its neck and took a bite of the apple. Emolga gained a little more energy and smiled. "Emo, emo."

"There you go, you should be so much better now."

However, now that Emolga was now back to a little bit of health. Emolga starts levitating in the air and grabs the apple while smiling. Emolga with a little bit of energy starts flying fast and starts stealing people's things in the area.

"Give me back my hat!"

"My chocolate bars!"

"My necklace!"

"My banana!"

Davey stood there confused, but he was angry that Emolga once again stole his apple. But then he realized that Emolga was still sick. "I guess that's why Emolga steals, because of its sick."

Davey smiled, with a confident look on her face, happy that the ground a new friend. "Someday, I'm going to catch that Emolga. We will meet again."

Emolga turned around and looked at Davey, as it was flying. Emolga coughs and grins.


	17. It Happened That Night, Lillian's Dream!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Lillian, late at night was having trouble sleeping. The young blonde-haired girl continued to toss and turn as she was having a very deep and disturbing night that night. Her partner pokemon, Mittens the Mareep was sleeping right beside her that night, also having a hard time sleeping; because of the close connections between her and her trainer.

Lillian, the ash blonde hair girl started hyperventilating, as she jumps up. Her breathing got heavier, as the young girl started sweating, with sweats dipping off her face. The dream she had was horrible, and it was really affecting her.

"Reep?" The electric type pokemon said in a soft-spoken voice, as she woke up. The female wool pokemon, known as Mareep whose nicknames was Mittens, heard the cries of her trainer – and walked over towards her to nuzzle her, to comfort her.

"Mareep?" The electric type female pokemon asked seeing if her trainer was okay.

She shook her head no. She kept thinking back to that dream. "No, I'm not okay. Mittens I had a very bad dream."

"Mareep?" The pokemon asked, wondering what the dream was about.

"In my dream, I saw the Unova Region being covered in ice."

"Mareep, Mareep, Mareep?" She asked, wondering if everything was okay with her.

"Yeah, I don't know what it means." She explained. The girl got up and went over towards the curtains to open it. She looked out the window and saw the dark black skies with the moon shining over the big city of Castelia. "But, whatever. It's just a dream, and dreams aren't real." She explained.

The young girl shrugged it all off and closed the curtains. She walked over towards her bed and went back to sleep. However, Mareep was still worried about the young girl who was very nervous as she was shaking while trying to fall back asleep.

Both Mareep and Lillian closed their eyes, trying to forget about what happened that night.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Aria, Scarlet, Cassandra, Lionel, Madison, Aamira, Arianna, Chameko, Gwen, Noiz, Forrest, Fiery, Dustin, Simon, Lillian, Drama, Leah, Stevie, Orion, Josh, Tyree, Bartly, Davey, Rhubarb, Freddy, Zac, Max, Blake, Jake, David, Jacob, Rafe, Zakariya, Hunter, Tyler and Keith were all sitting at their desks in the classroom of Professor Henri's class. The students of room 151, wherein the middle of an assignment as it was raining hard outside and thundering and lighting.

"Can someone please explain to me how do gyms work?" The Professor said standing in front of a chalkboard. The students were in the middle of a lesson about Pokemon Gyms. At the Pokemon Academy, the students' learn - about a variety of subjects.

David raises his hand.

"Yes, David."

"Gyms work-" The boy was interrupted as a huge sound of thunder goes off, leading the boy to shake, scream like a girl and fall onto the ground and curl up into a ball.

"He just screamed like a girl!" Jacob laughed.

The rest of the class laughed. However, Lilian gave him the side eye. Lilian had a crush on the boy, but she wouldn't ever admit it to him because she didn't think he liked her.

"Stop being mean." She explained to Jacob, who she had a crush on.

"Lil, it's funny," Jacob explained, as everyone continued to laugh at David, who as still shivering like crazy.

"Shut up okay. I have fears." The shaken David said as he was continued shuttering. The young boy who was also really smart was super afraid of thunderstorms. He hated them so much. He continued to shiver and shake.

The class laughs as, as Lillian kept thinking about the dream she had last night. The dream she had kept replaying in her mind, and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know if the dream was foreshadowing something, or if the dream was, well…just a dream.

She sighed.

"Are you okay?" Max asked as he turned around and looked at the girl who he was sitting next too.

But the young girl shook her head no and shrugged her shoulders. "No, I'm not."

He worried about the girl. "What's going on?"

Jacob heard the two talking and got a little jealous. Even if Jacob was never going to admit it, he had a little bit of a crush on the girl, who had ash blonde hair named Lillian. He and Lillian were best friends and liked one another since they first met when they were little. But Jacob always lets his pride get the best of him.

He eavesdropped on their conversation.

"You see, I had this dream." She started to explain. "In my dream, I saw some Pokemon that looked like a fusion, that froze the Unova region in ice." She explained.

Hunter couldn't help but overhear the conversation that was going on. He knew a lot about the legends that surrounded the Unova Region. "Did you mention the Unova Region covered in Ice?" He asked.

"Yes." The girl said, her name was Lillian.

"You must've not heard about the Unova Region Legend." He explained.

"What legend?" Zakariya asked, in curiosity.

"The legendary Pokemon, Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyreum were once a single dragon. Years ago, when they were that single dragon, they belonged to twins. The two pokemon who use to be one, kept on arguing over their truths and ideals, as they sided with different opinions. Zekrom with Ideals and Reshiram with Zekrom." Hunter went on to explain to the class, as everyone was listing.

"What about Kyreum?" Raven asked as her Kirlia was standing right next to her.

"I heard that after the dragons split, a third dragon came and that's how Kyreum was born. Kyreum is said to be the most powerful ice type Pokemon ever, and is believed that it can make ice that can never melt." Rhubarb explained as he was quite knowledgeable about the subject.

Lillian began thinking as she had a lot on her plate. As she stood there, yet another flashback came into her mind, of a Kyreum-Zekrom fusion using an ice attack, that freezes the Unova Region, once again.

She shook her head, as she began shaking. She got up out of her desk, and ran out of the class, to get the bad dream out of her head – once and for all.

"Lillian!" Jacob and Max both said, as they were concerned about the girl, who kept having nightmares. They went to go and chase after the poor young girl in trouble.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Lillian ran down the sidewalks over the busy city of Castelia as she was crying. The girl kept dreaming about the Unova Region being frozen in Ice, and she wanted the dreams to go away. She thought that by running and running away, it would get the dream out her hand. "I want it gone! I want it gone!" She cried.

Jacob and Max followed the girl into the forest hoping to see if she was alright. They both liked her and cared for her – wanting to see if everything was okay.

"Why are you following me?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not following you, I'm following her to see if she is alright. I care about her."

"Well, I care about her too."

Jacob and Max both glared at one another.

As the two boys were arguing, Lillian kept crying, and as she kept crying, the electric type Pokemon Joltik jumps out of the tree and onto the girl's hair.

Lilian runs around in circles, as the electric type Pokemon was crawling all over her body, making her grossed out. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!" She said in fear.

"Don't be afraid help is here!" Max said as he tried to grab a Pokeball out of his pocket. However, he realized that he had no Pokeballs on him. "I have no Pokeballs…." He said as he pouted.

"Ha-ha, looser." Jacob teased. "Now it's my turn to be her hero. Don't worry Lillian, your knight and shining armor is here!" He said as he dug into his pocket looking for Pokeballs.

However, just like Max, he couldn't find any of his pokeballs in sight.

"I left my balls at the Pokemon Center!" He pouted.

Lillian screamed and tossed the Pokemon off her hair. "Leave me alone! I wanna be alone!" She ran off, as the freighting imagine of Unova being frozen in ice, wouldn't get out of her mind.

Jacob and Max felt sorry for the way they acted and what they were doing.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

David, and Josh who were both students in Professor Henri Lebeau class. David and Josh were best friends, and the two young boys were currently looking for jobs. But right now, David was testing out a brand-new invention that he had just made.

Sitting on Josh's right shoulder with its claws implanted into Josh's skin. It didn't hurt him, however. Murkrow was his partner Pokemon, Murkrow. Murkrow was a dark type Pokemon and a starter pokemon that Josh had received.

Next to David was his partner Pokemon Snorunt who was shaking with nervousness, with an item on his head.

"Behold best friend, my brand-new invention." He greeted as he introduced his brand-new invention, which was on Snorunt's head.

"What's this invention called?" Josh asked, "But more importantly, what is it?"

"Good question, Josh. I call it the Exp. Share."

"The who, what, where, what?" Josh asked.

"Krow, know." The dark type pokemon chirped.

"Another good question. The Exp. Share lets a Pokemon gain exp. While someone else battles. It works on every single member of your party." He explained.

"Again, what is that useful for?" Josh asked.

"Krow, krow."

David growled. "It's useful for a lot of things." He said.

"Like what?" Josh asked.

"Like…." David began thinking.

As David was thinking, a young man who was wearing a white lab coat, walked by and clapped his hands. He had blonde hair and was wearing glasses and white gloves too. "BRAVO, BRAVO! Great invention."

David, Josh, Murkrow, and Snorunt all turned around in confusion; not knowing everything that was going on, and confused about the young scientist who approached them. "Who are you?" Josh asked.

"Why that's a good question. My name is Corless." He explained. Corless walked down and got down on one knee, to be eye to eye with David's Snorunt. "I'm a Pokemon scientist who dreams of bringing out the potential in humans and Pokemon." He explained.

Corless petted David's Snorunt, as Snorunt giggles with excitement. "Snorunt, runt." The Pokemon blushed.

"I can tell that you and you're Snorunt have a deep bond."

David smiled. "Well, Snorunt is my only Pokemon. So of course, we'd spend a lot of time together."

"That's good. And I think your invention is going to help me bring out my dreams, of helping to bring out a Pokemon and trainers potential." He explained. Corless got up and smiled at David and Josh.

David was amazed that someone liked his invention, as his eyes turned into stars. "Wow, you really like my invention?" He asked, in disbelief.

Corless nodded his head yes. "Of course. I think it will help with my research." He explained. "That's why I want you to come and work for me." He said.

"Work for you?" David and Josh both asked.

Corless nodded his head eyes. "I think you will be a good talent to my plan. I'm working on an item for a client called the DNA Splicers and I could really use your help."

David smiled. "Of course."

Josh gave David the side eye. There was something about Corless that he didn't trust, and Murkrow didn't trust Corless either. "I don't trust him, bro."

"Murkrow, know." The dark type pokemon repeated.

Corless grinned at David, not liking him.

David, however, trusted Corless and smiled. "Come on, give Corless a chance. I trust him." He went on. "Don't ruin this for me."

Josh rolled his eyes, giving in. "Fine, but what about school."

"Oh yeah, school. I have class." David remembered.

Corless smiled. "Why don't you bring your whole class with you. It's at Liberty Island." The blonde hair man suggested.

"Liberty Island?" David and Josh asked.

"I don't know if Mr. Lebeau would go for that…" He said.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

"Of course, I would." Professor Lebeau said as David and Josh stood in front of him in the empty classroom. The school day was over but the Professor was in his office, grading some papers that night. There Pokemon was with them too.

"You'd be up for a trip to Liberty Island?" David said.

"Yes. I think it would be great if the class went on a field trip." He explained. "Besides, I can finally get out of this hellhole." The Professor mumbled.

"What was that?" Josh asked.

The Professor sweatdropped as he was caught. "I mean, I love puppies and rainbows." The Professor chuckled.

David smiled. "That settles it, tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!" David cheer.

"Snorunt, run." The ice type Pokemon danced in a circle.

"I'll let the class know about our field trip tomorrow!"

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Later that night, Lillian and Mareep were sleeping in their bed. However, Lillian kept tossing in turning as she kept on picturing and dreaming about the Unova Region being covered in ice. However, the dream got more and more intense, as she saw her falling off a building, which was a brand-new development in her dreamland.

She woke up hyperventilating once more, which woke Mareep up too. She put her palm up against her face, hoping to calm her down. Mareep, worried about her, crawled into her trainer's lap.

"Reep, Reep?" The electric type Pokemon asked wondering what was going on.

"I'm fine Mareep, I just don't know what's going on…" She said as she was trying to think.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Aria, Scarlet, Cassandra, Lionel, Madison, Aamira, Arianna, Chameko, Gwen, Noiz, Forrest, Fiery, Dustin, Simon, Lillian, Drama, Leah, Stevie, Orion, Josh, Tyree, Bartly, Davey, Rhubarb, Freddy, Zac, Max, Blake, Jake, David, Jacob, Rafe, Zakariya, Hunter, Tyler and Keith were all sitting at their desks in the classroom of Professor Henri's class.

The young Professor turned around with a smile on his face. "Great news class!" He said.

Lillian was sitting at her desk, looking at her smartphone. The young girl was looking up information about the legendary pokemon, Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyreum, wanting to know even more information.

Max and Jacob were feeling a little bit sad, about the way they acted towards the young girl with ash blonde hair. "Lillian, we're sorry for the way we acted," Max confessed.

"Yeah, it was out of line. You're clearly going through something – and instead of coming together to help, we acted like fools." Jacob said.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanna know what these dreams mean." She said. "And I have no idea, what they could mean." She sighed.

"We are going to a field trip to Liberty Island!" The Professor confessed.

Everyone in the class smiled, cheered and hollered at the news and excitement of this developing news. Some of the students in the classroom hugged, some of them high fives, and some of them did other things to celebrate.

"Get everything together, because we're leaving right now!" He said as everyone cheered once more.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Later the day, as the ship pulled up to the dock. The students got out of the boat, one by one, until they finally got out of the boat, each one of them. Some of the students were excited to be leaving off the ships, as they arrived at Liberty Island.

"We've arrived at Liberty Island." The Professor said instructing the class. "I want everyone to meet up at the central area of the island at 9:00. But until then, you are all free to do whatever you want." He explained.

The students all cheered.

Lillian was still thinking about what the dream she had, was trying to think of reasons as to why she was having that dream. She looked at Mittens, her Mareep who was standing right next to her and smiled. "Mitten's everything is going to be alright. I will find out why I keep having these dreams."

"Reep, Reep."

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Davey who was on the island was walking in a forest on the island, that Monday morning. Standing next to the boy was his Growlithe. The young boy was in the middle of a field trip with the rest of his class.

"Growlithe, it's about time we've finally gone on a field trip at this school." The young boy explained.

"Growl, growl!" The fire type pokemon barked.

The young boy, named Davey was holding onto the straps of his backpack as his Metapod was resting in his backpack sound asleep. As the young boy counited walking in the forest on Liberty Island, he saw a mysterious creature resting in the garden.

The young boy was confused as to what it is, and ran up to it, seeing if it was okay. Davey got down on one knee and saw the mysterious creature had a whole lot of bruises and scratches all over its body.

"Are you okay?" Davey asked as he picked the creature up. The young boy saw that creature was in a lot of pain.

"Tini, Victini!" The Pokemon cried for help.

"Victini…is that your name?"

"Victini." The creature nodded yes.

"Wait…I heard about you. You're the mythical Pokemon, Victini!" He said in amazement to be meeting such a legendary pokemon.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Forrest, Stevie, and Orion who were all members of the student councils walked down the sidewalks of the forest. The forest and island were blooming with life, as the three boys were in the middle of a conversation.

As the three boys were walking, Forrest and Stevie were walking ahead of Orion as he was on his phone. On the side of Orion however, was N who was also on Liberty Island, for personal reasons.

N and Orion walked past one another. However, the two of them didn't know that the other person was on the other side of each other. The two boys knew who each other were, but the problem was that they didn't notice one another.

However, as they walked, they noticed that something was quite off about that walk. However, both boys shrugged it off and continued walking into the direction they were going in.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Corless and Ghetsis were inside of a laboratory on Liberty Island, looking at the legendary Pokemon, Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyreum. The three Pokemon were locked up in containers that restrained the incredible powers that the three of them had.

"Did you ever make the DNA Splicers, Corless?"

Corless shook his head, no. "I'm working on them. I have someone helping me." He smiled.

"Good, but first if we want this plan to come full circle. We need to get Victini." Ghetsis explained.

"We're working on it." The Shadow Triad said as they came out of nowhere, from out of the shadows. "We have the whole island cornered. We will get the Pokemon for your boss."

"But what about King N?" Corless asked.

"Leave that little freak to me." Ghetsis laughed evilly.


	18. Zakairya & Victini: A Fateful Encounter!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Davey who was on the island was walking in a forest on the island, that Monday morning. Standing next to the boy was his Growlithe. The young boy was in the middle of a field trip with the rest of his class.

"Growlithe, it's about time we've finally gone on a field trip at this school." The young boy explained.

"Growl, growl!" The fire type pokemon barked.

The young boy, named Davey was holding onto the straps of his backpack as his Metapod was resting in his backpack sound asleep. As the young boy counited walking in the forest on Liberty Island, he saw a mysterious creature resting in the garden.

The young boy was confused as to what it is, and ran up to it, seeing if it was okay. Davey got down on one knee and saw the mysterious creature had a whole lot of bruises and scratches all over its body.

"Are you okay?" Davey asked as he picked the creature up. The young boy saw that creature was in a lot of pain.

"Tini, Victini!" The Pokemon cried for help.

"Victini…is that your name?"

"Victini." The creature nodded yes.

"Wait…I heard about you. You're the mythical Pokemon, Victini!" He said in amazement to be meeting such a legendary pokemon. Davey continued to stare at the fire type Pokemon, as he picked it up and looked at it.

"Tini, tin." The fire type Pokemon said, slowly opening its eyes.

"I'll save you." Davey responded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a single Oran Berry. "Eat this. This will make you feel a lot better." He explained, as makes the fire type Pokemon eat the berry.

Victini chews on the berry and was really enjoying the sweet way the berry tasted. It swallows the berry, and a green aura surrounded the Pokemon, restoring its health. "Victini, Tini." The pokemon said with smile and glee.

The fire type Pokemon, however, changes its tone as it stares at the young boy named Davey. Victini shakes in fear of the boy and jumps out of the young male's hands. "Tini, tin." The fire type squealed running away.

Davey and Growlithe were very confused, by the pokemons, sudden change in tone, as Growlithe walks over towards Victini, trying to be its friend. "Growl, growl." The fire type pokemon greeted, as Victini shakes in fear of the other fire type pokemon. Victini runs away.

"Victini!" He shouted as he and Growlithe start chasing after the Pokemon in question.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

"The upcoming tournament is- ", Stevie started as his best friends, Orion and Forrest were walking alongside them in the garden on that day, during the school's field trip. The trio of friends – kept walking, as Victini was running towards them.

The young mythical Pokemon was not only afraid of Pokemon, but it was also afraid of humans. Victini saw the three boys and shook with fear. The pokemon stood there in paralyzed from the fear of humans, walking towards the genderless Pokemon.

"It's a Victini!" Forrest noticed as he knew what it was from books he read.

The Pokemon slowly started to back away, as it caught the boys off guard. The young teenager, named Zakariya noticed the fear in the young Pokemon's eyes. He walked up to Victini, wanting to comfort it.

"Hey, Victini, come here. I don't bite."

Victini still was afraid of the young boy. The fire type Pokemon backed away in terror. However, that wasn't going to stop the young boy. He continued to walk up towards the Pokemon, with his hands out and he picks up Victini.

"Hello Victini, I am Zakariya."

The Pokemon turned white, as it was afraid. The fire type shook in fear, trying to escape from the hands of the human who was holding it.

"Tini, tini, tini!" The fire type Pokemon said in terror. The fire type pokemon opened its mouth and Victini releases a stream of hot flames towards the human, and it ends up burning the young boys face.

"That's a nice way of saying hello." He chuckled. "Let's go back and introduce you to everyone else." He said.

Forrest was quite worried about his friends holding onto this Pokemon. "Don't you think this is a bit dangerous?"

"No, it's not. The Liberty Garden is the home of Victini." Stevie explained. "There are legends that go back, revolving it."

The young boy smiled, as he really wanted to try and make friends with the mythical Pokemon who he was holding. "I and you are going to be friends."

"Tini!" The pokemon shook. Victini jumps out of the young boys' hands and runs off. "Tini, tini!" The pokemon who was afraid of both humans and Pokemon cried in terror.

"Victini!" Zakariya said, running off to go and chase the Pokemon.

"Zak, wait!" Stevie and Forrest both shouted, confused as to what their friend was doing. The two boys chased after them, in a hurry.

The fire type Pokemon who was also part psychic type was running too. Trying to run away from the human, known as Zakariya who was chasing after it. The young boy was just trying to be friends with the Pokemon, but the Pokemon was too afraid of everything to try to make that happen.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Victini continued running, however the fire type Pokemon trips and falls. Victini rolls down the hill, and encounters the edge of the hill and rolls off.

Zakariya worried about the Pokemon safety, jumped off the edge of the cliff and grabbed Victini, holding on tightly too it. But the Pokemon started trying to protest.

"Tini, Tini!" The pokemon argued.

"I'm just trying to help you!" He shouted.

The two ends up falling down


	19. Victini's Fear! The Burning Passion!

**_A Hello12 Original Story_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _._**

Natural Harmonia Gropius was sitting on his laptop late that afternoon drinking from orange juice and typing on his laptop. His partner Pokemon, Zoura was resting on his lap as he was writing about the relationships between humans and Pokemon. "I've learned a lot about the relationships between humans and Pokemon."

N takes another sip of his orange juice. "As the king of Team Plasma, it is my duty to try and reassure to everyone that the world must be segregated between humans and Pokemon." He typed while also thinking to himself.

"I'm hoping that Professor Henri Leabu's class will also learn about how Pokemon and humans should be separated as they spend more time with Team Plasma, and hopefully, this will make them realize that releasing there Pokemon into the wild will be the best thing for them." He said as he continued typing while thinking to himself.

A green haired man named Ghetsis walks into N's room that afternoon. Standing next to the man was three disguised ninja's who was walking alongside there Bisharps. They were known as the Shadow Triad.

"Son, you're supposed to be preparing for the examination of the field trip." Ghetsis explained as he placed his right hand on his son's left shoulder.

N sighs. "I'm ready father. But I'm curious about something."

"What is it, son?"

While N was ready to give his speech, he kept thinking about his plans possibly falling and letting down Team Plasma. "What if they don't listen? I'm afraid they won't listen."

Ghetsis who was holding onto a staff slams the staff onto the ground, and scares everyone in the room – including N. "NO SON OF MY WILL BE A WIMP!" He shouted. "YOU ARE GOING TO GO OUT THERE AND DELIVER THAT SPEECH LIKE A REAL MAN! YOU ARE THE KING OF TEAM PLASMA, NOT A PUSSY!" He shouted, slamming his staff again, and scaring both N and Zoura.

N scared out of his mind, started shaking. "Yes, father."

Ghetsis smiles. "Now, good. I have a thing to attend." He turns around and begins walking, as the Shadow Triad and there Bisharps follow the older man out of the room.

N sighs, as Zoura could sense that something was going on with its trainer. Zoura purred up against N, as the feeling of the Pokemon caused N to smile.

"Don't worry friend." He said picking up the Pokemon. "We are going to make him happy. Everyone will be happy."

...

...

...

...

...

.

Davey was running down the hallway in a hurry. The young boy and his Growlithe were both still surprised that they ran into a mythical Pokemon such as Victini and wanted to tell someone about it. But in Davey's case, it was much more about bragging rights. The young boy was holding onto the straps of his backpack as his Metapod was sleeping.

"Everyone is going to be so cool because I saw a mythical Pokemon!" He shouted with excitement.

Growlithe sighed. "Growl, growl."

Davey spotted the rest of his classmates. Aria, Scarlet, Cassandra, Lionel, Madison, Aamira, Arianna, Chameko, Gwen, Noiz, Forrest, Fiery, Dustin, Simon, Lillian, Drama, Leah, Stevie, Orion, Josh, Simon, Tyree, Simon, Bartly, Davey, Rhubarb, Freddy, Zac, Max, Blake, Jake, David, Jacob, Rafe, Zakariya, Hunter, Tyler, Professor Henri, Davey and Keith were all gathered together in the center of the Liberty Garden like the Professor told them to earlier.

Ghetsis and The Seven Sages were also gathered together in the courtyard of the garden too.

"Hey, guys!" He panted short out of breath as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Growl, growl?!" The Pokemon asked, wondering about him.

"I'm fine." He said as he slowly gets back up. "I saw something in the forest!" He remembered as he came to inform everyone about what he had witnessed.

"What did you see?" Simon asked as he was standing right next to his partner pokemon, Milktank.

"Moo, moo." The normal type Pokemon said.

"I saw the mythical Pokemon Victini!"

Everyone was surprised, but Ghetsis and the members of Team Plasma were especially interested in the young boy's conversation since he mentioned the pokemon, Victini!

...

...

...

...

...

.

Victini continued running, however the fire type Pokemon trips and falls. Victini rolls down the hill, and encounters the edge of the hill and rolls off.

Zakariya worried about the Pokemon safety, jumped off the edge of the cliff and grabbed Victini, holding on tightly too it. But the Pokemon started trying to protest.

"Tini, Tini!" The pokemon argued.

"I'm just trying to help you!" He shouted.

The two ends up falling down the cliff with the young boy holding onto the fire type Pokemon, and screaming like a girl. He held onto the fire type Pokemon pretty-tightly as the two of them continued to fall more and more.

"AHHH!" The young boy screamed, holding onto the Pokemon in his hands.

Victini rolled its eyes. However, was afraid of being touched by the human and tried its hardest to escape from its arms. Victini began wiggling and wobbling wanted to leave the young boys arms, while Zakariya held back in protest.

"I won't let go of you, I will protect you." He informed.

But the fire type Pokemon wasn't having it. The V on Victini's body turns into flames and the fire type Pokemon creates a burning hot flame that was shaped like V and the V ends up soaring towards the young boy Zakariya.

Zakariya is burnt by the flame, that explodes and creates a gray dust cloud. A large gust of wind flows the air, as it sends everything flying back as the boy and Pokemon end up flying to two different places.

Zakariya falls to the ground where his classmates and Team Plasma were with his eyes turning into swirls.

"Are you okay?" Orion asked him, Forest and Stevie were concerned for him.

"We have to find Victini!" He shot up, grabbing onto Stevie's shit and glaring at him.

Corless and David where inside Corless Laboratory working on the DNA Splicers that Corless asked David's help with. David and the scientist were quite busy working on this project, seeing as Corless was told to have it be done fast.

As David was hammering together a piece together, the hammer ends up breaking. "Mr. Corless, I think I need a ranch," David said as he turned around while holding onto the broken ranch.

"Look somewhere over there…" Corless responded.

The young boy nodded his head and walked over towards the toolkit. He opened up the box and saw a ton of tools. "Now, where is that hammer?" he asked as he turned his head to the right.

As he turned his head, he saw a piece of paper. "What's this?" David asked as he picked the paper up.

He began reading the paper and was quite interested in it. "Project Genesect – The worlds' strongest bug type pokemon, and the first pokemon made from scratch from old fossils." He read.

He was stunned by this surprise. "Project Genesect!?" He said to himself in his head as he put the paper with the classified documents into his pocket.

"I got to hold onto this…"

Upcoming Chapter titles and summaries:

 ** _Let's Go, Class! Go and Find the Fearful Victini! -After being hysterical and freaking out everyone, Zakaria convinces the class to go and look for the mythical Pokemon Victini who has gone missing after an accident involving it and Zakyaria. But where has it gone?_**

 ** _Orion and N: A Captive Rivalry! – Now that Victini only trusts one human and that Zakyaria, the class has returned to Castelia City in order to resume classes…but where has Orion gone too?!_**

 ** _Preparing for the Mega Evolution Test Late at Night! – Professor Henri has decided to have a class happen late at night for an upcoming meteor shower, so the class can learn more about Mega Evolution. Lillian keeps on having dreams of Unova getting frozen in ice, as Victini's fear in humans worsen. While Orion can't stop thinking about N…Davey suggests that him, Orion, Lillian and Zakayria skip class in order to do some relaxation…but…_**

 ** _N and Orion! A New Type of Redemption!_**

 ** _Corless Exposed! The Master Plan's Full Attack!_**

 ** _Victini Gets Kidnapped! Watch Out for Corless!_**


	20. Everyone! Go and Search for Victini!

_**A Hello12 Original Story…**_

…

…

 _ **...**_

…

 _ **...**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 **Natural Harmonia Gropius** was sitting on a chair, that late afternoon – watching the students of the Unova Branch Pokemon Academy, look for the mythical Pokemon Victini. The young boy with green hair was relaxing, as his partner, Pokemon Zoura was sitting in his lap. N stroked the dark type Pokemon fur while drinking orange juice and typing on his computer.

"Let me catch you up on everything so far." The young teenage boy typed into his laptop. "A group of students from the Pokemon Academy came to Liberty Island on a field trip. However, things went awry as a kid named Davey stumbled up a mythical Pokemon known as Victini." He continued.

N takes another sip of his orange juice and sits the drink down, so he can continue typing on his laptop. "But the Pokemon ran away in fear and met another young trainer named Zakariya."

"I guess basically, that's where I story leads us today." He said as he sighed.

"Zoura, zor." The tiny Pokemon sighed as it was getting a tad bit tired. N smiled watching the tiny little Pokemon doing cute Pokemon things.

Davey, Growlithe and the Metapod in his backpack were searching in the garden that afternoon trying to find Victini. "I wonder where it went." He said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Growlithe, growl." The fire type Pokemon sniffed its nose in the air, trying to catch the scent of the other fire type Pokemon who it met earlier who ended up running away.

"Do you have a lead on buddy?"

"Growlithe." The fire type pokemon pouted in disappointed, not finding anything.

"That's okay, we'll find something."

* * *

The whole entire class was searching for the Pokemon, known as Victini. A ton of the students, just really wanted to meet a mythical Pokemon, because some of them have never seen one before. As they were walking and searching for the Pokemon, Max, and Jacob both noticed that Lillian was sitting up against a tree nearby.

The two boys both liked the girl, and wherein a middle of a competition to try and compete for her heart. "I wonder if she's okay," Max said. "Maybe, if I try to be a hero, she'll like me." He thought out loud.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because every girl wants to date someone who pretends to be a hero."

Max and Jacob glared at one another with intensity, as Lillian kept having visions about Unova being frozen in ice. Lillian gets up, hoping that by going for a walk; would take her mind off things.

Max and Jacob stop what they're doing, and pay attention to the young man. "Lillian, where are you going?"

Lillian looked down and swallowed her spit, not wanting to explain the situation or them. "I need to go for a walk, so I can take my mind off things." She said, as she slowly walked away.

* * *

Zakariya feeling lost and alone, sat down on a rock nearby. Zakariya really wanted to befriend the mythical Pokemon, because he sensed something special about it. But the mythical Pokemon seemed like it didn't want to try, and be friends.

The psychic type Pokemon was sleeping in a tree nearby where Zakariya was. Zakariya hears a snore coming from the psychic type and sees that it was sleeping in the tree nearby. Zakariya smiles, hoping that this would be his chance to try and befriend the Pokemon.

"Victini, I see you!" He shouted.

The fire type Pokemon slowly turned around, and peaked from a corner of the tree and looked at the young man. "Tini!" The fire type Pokemon stuck out its tongue and went back to place it was at.

Zakariya laughed. The boy quickly remembered something as he continued laughing. "Are you hungry?" He asked, as he took off the backpack on his back and starts digging into the backpack.

Victini looked down at its stomach and its tummy started to growl. "Victini, tini." The fire type pokemon cried in hunger, but it was full of pride.

The boy pulls out a red Pokebean, that his classmate Leah made for the students. "I have a delicious Pokebean, that Leah made. She puts a lot of effort into her dessert."

Victini started to slobber, as it was enamored by the desert. "Tini, tini." The fire type chimed as its eyes turned into sparkles. Victini ran over towards the young boy, by using its agility attack to move fast.

In a blink of a flash, Victini manages to grab the Pokebean and quickly go back to the tree branch it was sitting on. "Tini, tini." The fire type Pokemon said as it chomped down on the dessert that was in its hand.

The smile on the Pokemon's face warmed the young boy's heart, and he smiled with glee. "It was good, wasn't it?"

The stubborn Pokemon closed its eyes and tilted its head to the side while holding up its arms. "Tini, tini." The fire type Pokemon said.

Victini tries to sit back down on the tree branch, only for the tree branch to break and Victini begins falling.

"Victini!" The Pokemon yelled out in fear and terror.

"Victini!" The boy said, worried about the Pokemon. He rushes towards the falling Pokemon and leaps into the air with its hands out. The boy does a backflip and grabs the fire type pokemon while doing yet another backflip onto the ground, saving the fire type Pokemon.

"Are you okay Victini?"

The Pokemon ended up passing out, in fear and terror and was unresponsive. The young boy knew what he had to do and that helped Victini out. As he was sitting on the ground with the Pokemon in its lap, the clouds start to turn gray and rain starts pouring down, with thunder clapping in the background.

"I'll go get you help." He said, wanting to protect the Pokemon.

* * *

David who was still helping out Corless, went into the bathroom so he could be alone. The young boy was still in the Laboratory, helping the scientist create the DNA Splicers. In David's hand was the folders which contained files form the project he discovered earlier today, and he wanted too, learn more about the project.

He opened the files and started reading them. "Thursday, October 21. We resurrected an old fossil." He started. "Friday, November 14. We named the fossil Genesect. Our plan with Genesect is to turn into an ultimate weapon." He went on.

David glazed through the page, and he turned it over. "December 25. We attached a canon to the back of the new Pokemon known as "Genesect" and made multiple drives to increase its powers." He read from the paper.

David continued reading, but as he was reading he was hit over the head with a crowbar causing him to pass out. "No one must know our plans…." Corless laughed.

* * *

The young boy named Zakariya holding the fire type Pokemon in his hands ran towards his classmates, who were all still looking for Victini. The fire type Pokemon needed help as it was badly injured.

"Huh?" Simon said as he and his Milktank turned around and notice the injured Pokemon and the other young boy around his age. "There goes Victni and Zakariya!"

The classmates, Professor, Ghetsis and the Seven Sages all walked over towards the young boy and the fire type Pokemon, as they finally found it.

"You found the legendary Pokemon!" Ghetsis said impressed.

"No time to explain, it needs help." The concerned boy explained to everyone.

Professor Henri grabbed the fire type Pokemon, knowing that he could help it out. "I can do something about this." He reached into his backpack and pulled out some medicine.

"Take this." The Professor explained as he put the pill inside Victini's mouth. The fire type Pokemon opens its mouth and swallows the pill.

It tasted bitter to the Pokemon, but a few seconds later – a green light surrounds the Pokemon, and the fire type Pokemon was refreshed. "TINI!" The mythical pokemon smiled, and so did everyone else.

Victini opened its eye after finally feeling better, only to notice that there was a lot of people surrounding it. "Victni!" The pokemon who was in fear screamed. The pokemon jumped up and started running.

"Aww, Victini is so cute…!" Leah said mesmerized by the sight of the mythical pokemon.

"But why is it running away?" Rhubarb asked.

"You see, I've noticed that it may have a tiny fear of humans…" Zakariya explained.

"Tini, tini!" The fire type Pokemon saw, even more, people as it kept walking and was very scared. The V on Victini's forehead turns red.

"Watch out! That's Victini's V-Create!" Zakariya shouted.

The fire type Pokemon leaps up into the air as the flames surrounded its V forehead and create a V. The V flame floats over towards everyone and hit them, causing a gray dust cloud. The dust cloud evaporates and disappears.

Everyone was burnt to crisp. "I should've seen that coming," Max explained.

Victini took the sight of the humans and ran over towards Zakariya, the only human who is trusted. Victini jumps into the air and the young boy hugs it, grabbing it tightly, as the fire type Pokemon relaxed and rested.

While it took a while, Victini finally found a human it could trust. "You finally trust me Victini?"

"Tini, tini!" The fire type cheered.

Zakariya smiles.

* * *

The students were gathering up on the boat, getting ready to head back to Castelia City. Zakariya was still holding the fire type mythical Pokemon in his hand, as Davey, and his Growlithe walked up to Forrest, Orion, and Stevie.

"I guess Team Plasma isn't that bad." Davey realized.

"I guess not," Forrest responded. "They seem like good people who really want to protect Pokemon."

However, Orion had something else on his mind, as he still completely didn't trust Team Plasma and was still thinking about N who he met a while ago. "I don't know, I don't trust them."

"You're such a paranoid person." Forrest laughed.

* * *

Professor Henri walked up to Corless, wanting to find out what happened to his student, Davey, who he hasn't seen in a while and wanted to know what was up with him. "Hey, Corless. Have you seen Davey?"

"Why, yes. He said he wanted to stay on the island a while to help me out around here." He explained. "If that's okay?" He asked.

"That's fine. Just make sure to take good care of him, while he's here."

"Will do!"

Ghetsis walks up to David who was still holding the psychic type pokemon in his hands. "Hello, I was wondering if I could maybe take Victini from you."

"Huh?" He asked.

"You see, Liberty Island is Victini's home, and I think it would be wise if it stayed here with me."

Victini shook its head no, wanting to stay with Zakariya. The young boy noticed this. "I think Victini wants to stay with me, sorry about that."

Ghetsis closes his eyes for a quick second in disappointment that his plan didn't go through, but quickly opened them up and smiles. "Don't worry about it, just take good care of it."

Zakariya considers the fire type Pokemon eyes and smiles. "I will." The pokemon smiles back at him. "Tini, tini!"

* * *

Several moments later, the boat starts too set sail, as the students wave goodbye to the island, and Ghetsis, Corless, Team Plasma Grunts and the Seven Sages all wave goodbye to them.

* * *

In the basement of the island, David was tied up in chains with duck tape over his mouth. The boy was struggling to get out of the chains as he screams.

 **To be continued…**


	21. A Pokemon Academy Christmas!

Davey, Growlithe, Metapod, Rebel, Vince, and Luxio have decided to go to the Joint Avenue in Castelia City to participate in a competition. The teenagers and their Pokemon were walking down the street as Davey's Metapod was resting inside of his backpack. The light blue skies were cleared, and the streets were very busy with both people in Pokemon.

A lot of people wanted to enter this competition, but the person who was eager the most was Vincent. Vincent and Rebel were both classmates with Davey in Professor Henri's class. The students had a day from school and wanted to spend some time having some r and r.

"What exactly is this competition for?" The clueless boy asked.

Vincent's eyes turned into flames as both he and Luxio were pumped up with excitement. "The best Christmas costume!" He explained as he folded his hands together while walking alongside his friends.

"A Christmas costume?" Davey asked.

"Yep. The person with the best costume gets to get a role on a television show." Rebel explained to the young pokemon trainer who was around his age.

"What television show exactly?" Davey asked as his curiosity was starting to rise through the roof.

"Aaron Galaxy!" Rebel and Vince both revealed.

Davey's eyes turned into hearts, and his heart started pumping really, really, fast. "I LOVE AARON GALAXY!" He explained. He runs up to the boys and gets up into their face. "IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE TELEVISION SHOWS! I HAVE TO ENTER THIS CONTEST!" He shouted while grabbing Rebel's shirt and shaking him.

"Okay, okay, okay. No need to grab my shirt."

Davey and Growlithe runoff in a hurry. "Sorry, but I need to go find something to wear."

Rebel and Vince both sweatdrop.

* * *

Davey in his dorm room; was inside of his closet throwing clothes onto the bed, trying to find something to wear in the upcoming Christmas costume contest that was going to be held soon.

"I can't find anything good." He said counting to throw even more clothes but this time it was at a faster pace.

Growlithe walks over towards a red shirt that had a Growlithe on it and glares at it. The fire type puppy bites on the shirt and tears the shirt apart.

Keith and Rage who we're Davey's roommates walk over to the confused and lost teenage boy, wondering what was going on with him. "What's going on?" Keith asked him.

"I'm trying to find a costume for the Christmas contest." He explained as he got up and sighed.

Keith and Rafe look at one another and laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

"You better hurry up because the contest is going on like right now…" Keith revealed.

Davey screams. "I gotta go!" He shouted as both he and Growlithe start running. But as the two of them keep running, Davey and Growlithe hit the wall and then fall, with their eyes turning into swirls.

"I meant to do that," Davey said.

"Growl, growl!"

* * *

Davey and Growlithe run to the town hall and see that the place was filled with tons of people. The mayor of the city was holding a microphone in his hand, with tons of people on the steps who were all participating in the competition.

"And the winner is?" He asked as he was standing next to a brightly light Christmas tree with the snow falling from the gray clouds.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked turning around and looking.

"I know I'm late, but I want to enter the competition!" He explained.

The mayor looked at the teenage boy and was liking what he was wearing. He smiled too. "We have our winner…. that young man right there." He explained pointing to Davey with everyone looking right at him.

"Me?" Davey blushed with embarrassment.

"Why yes. What you're wearing is bland, boring and not over the top Christmas stuff like everyone else here." The Mayor holding the microphone explained.

"Hey!" Leah said as she was wearing an actual Christmas tree as her gift.

The mayor walks over towards Davey and places a crown on his hand. "Here is our winner…" The mayor said… "What is you're name again?" He whispered.

"Davey…"

"Davey, is our winner!"

The crowd cheers and Davey smiles.

"I guess my bland and boring clothing style actually came in handy for once." He laughed, and so did Growlithe and Metapod.


	22. Adventures of Davey's Metapod!

Metapod yawns while in Davey's backpack as it was zipped it and closes its eyes and snores.


	23. Growlithe and the Chew Toy!

Davey's Growlithe was the only one awake that night inside of his trainers' dorm room. The young Pokemon was trying its hardest to go the sleep, but it couldn't. Growlithe turns its head and sees it's Pichu chew toy and decides to play with it, too help it go to sleep. "Growl, growl." The fire type pokemon said while slowly getting up and trying to get the chew toy.

However, the Pichu chew toy runs off, making Davey's Growlithe angry. "Growl, growl!" The pokemon shouted in anger.

The chew toy runs off once again, and Davey's Growlithe chases it. "Growl, growl, growl!" The fire type pokemon was even more angry while running as the chew toy continued to run.

Meanwhile, Keith's Lucario's was looking at Growlithe running in circles trying to chase the Pichu it was controlling with its psychic powers. "Lucario. Cario." The steel type laughed.

Lucario uses its powers to make the Pichu jump onto the window and then do a backflip on the ground, which causes Growlithe to imitate it. But Growlithe hits face first onto the window and then falls with its eyes turning into swirls while in pain.

"Growl, growl." The pokemon cried with tears running down its eyes.

"Cario, cario." Keith's Lucario laughed.


	24. Metapod II: The Good and the Buggy!

Metapod while inside Davey's backpack, uses Harden and it's body turns green. The bug type Pokemon then goes back to sleep.


	25. The Third Times the Charm!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Natural Harmonia Gropius was sitting on his laptop late that afternoon drinking from orange juice and typing on his laptop. His partner Pokemon, Zoura was resting on his lap as he was writing about the relationships between humans and Pokemon. "Things have gotten quite crazy over this past month."

He takes another sip of orange juice and turns over towards his dark type Pokemon. N and Zoura smile at one another as the dark type Pokemon nuzzles its head up against its trainer while purring.

"But as I was on Liberty Island seeing those students with their Pokemon, and trying to find Victini…It had me thinking…" He thought to himself as he kept typing.

"But whatever. Team Plasma's plan of liberating Pokemon from humans still stands and we are quite dedicated to our goal." He kept typing, but he then stops to take another drink.

* * *

The wild Emolga from a while ago that messed with Davey was walking on the campus trying to look for something to eat. She turns and sees Davey and shivers in fear. Emolga flies up and hides behind a pole nearby, while she watches Davey in action.

Davey and Growlithe were walking down the road that Saturday morning, as the young boy wanted to enjoy his nice day off from school. The skies were cloudless, and the Pokemon Academy campus was sort of empty, with a lot of the students and staff not being on campus since it was the weekend.

The black-haired boy was proud that he had nothing to do today, and so was his Pokemon. He gracefully grabbed the straps of his backpack and smiled with joy. "Saturday, Saturday, I have nothing to do on Saturday!"

"Growlithe, growl." The fire type Pokemon sang along, with a wide smile on its face.

A short boy with curly hair ran. He was panting as he looked down at his Porygon-Z who was resting in his arms. The normal type Pokemon had bruises and scratches all over its body, and it was obvious that it had been a tough battle. The young boy saw Davey and stopped as Davey approached him.

"Hey, Max. What's wrong?" He asked analyzing Porygon-Z.

Max looked down at Porygon-Z almost wanting to cry. But he shook his head, not wanting to show his vulnerability. "There's this really strong water type Pokemon that resides in the Crystal Lake."

"A really strong Pokemon?"

Max nodded his head.

"Me and Porygon-Z tried to battle it, but it was too strong for us."

"A really strong Pokemon?" Davey asked himself in his own mind as he was calculating his thoughts. Suddenly, the black-haired boy got a fantastic idea. "I know, I'm going to try and capture that Pokemon!" He announced while putting up his index finger.

"But it's really strong." Max protested.

"The stronger, the better. Besides, I've been wanting to catch a new Pokemon for a while now." He explained to his friend. "Theses' two are getting boring."

Growlithe glared at him. The fire type Pokemon eyes turning into burning how flames of rage, while it glared furiously at its trainer.

The young black-haired boy sweatdropped in fear of his Pokemon. "I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about someone else…" He lied.

"Growl, growl!" The fire type barked.

* * *

Davey and Growlithe went fishing by the lake that Saturday afternoon, as the bug type pokemon Metapod was resting in its trainers' backpack. The black hair boy was waiting, for a fish to latch onto his fishing rod, so he can catch a new Pokemon.

However, he was not successful.

The black-haired boy was nearly falling asleep, but trying to catch himself just in case the fish latched on. His fire type Pokemon turned to the side and gave him a grin. "Growl." The fire type barked heavily. Growlithe spat out a bunch of fireballs that hit its trainer in the face and burning him in the process.

"Hey!" He shouted at his beloved fire type.

"Growl." The fire type turned its head to the side.

"You're right Growlithe. I need to be more focused if I'm going to catch a Pokemon."

"Growl, growl." The fire type smiled, happy to see his trainer being more confident and focused. The black-haired boy balled up his fist and threw them into the air, to show off his newfound confidence.

"Alright, I'm going to catch me a Pokemon!" He put his hands down and grabbed the fishing rod. "Let's do this thing." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out some fish kibble and throws it into the ocean.

He and his Pokemon started stared at the ocean and started waiting for a pokemon to eat some of the fish. As the two of them continued to stare at the spot he threw the kibble at, it starts to bubble. He raises up the fishing rod and throws it at the spot where he threw the kibble.

The lure sinks down into the ocean as the bubbling continue. A pokemon puts its mouth on the lure, and the boy could feel that a Pokemon had latched onto the lure. He reels in the Pokemon, and the Pokemon is revealed to be a Female Frillish.

"Frill!" The ghost type pokemon was angry that it wasn't able too, get any food. Angry, the water type removes its mouth from the lure and puts its fins together in order too, create a ball made from shadows.

Davey needed to think fast. So, he got in his battle pose and so did Growlithe, who now had a more serious look on his face. "Growlithe, use Fire Fang!"

"Growlithe!" The fire type spins into the air as it opens its mouth and its fangs become surrounded by a blazing fire. The fire type charged towards its opponent while staring at it with a serious look.

"Frillish." The ghost type frowned.

Frillish spins and tosses the shadowy ball which hovers overs towards Growlithe. The young puppy Pokemon bites into the ball made from Shadows which causes it to dissolve.

"Now, Growlithe use Tackle."

"Growlithe!" The fire type Pokemon's body is covered in a yellow light as Growlithe charges in the air towards the ghost type Pokemon wanting to take it down.

"Frillish." She said in anger. She watched as Growlithe was charging towards her and grinned. She had a full plan up her sleeve.

She looks at Growlithe coming towards her with a charge and as soon as the fire type gets closer towards her, she swishes over towards the side. Dodging the attack.

Davey was shocked by this. "She dodged it!"

Frillish shapes her mouth into an O. She releases a bullet made from water that flies over towards Growlithe. But before doing that she did a graceful spin. Showing off her beauty.

Growlithe is stunned as he watches the water shaped bullet surge towards the fire type pokemon. Growlithe is hit by the bullet and falls to the ground, taking in a lot of damage from that tiny attack.

"Growlithe, get up!" He shouted while his fists were balled up.

Hearing the voice of its trainer, Growlithe gets up. But the Pokemon was still in pain from the super effective attack as its right eye was still closed and he can hardly open it. "Growl, growl."

"That's the spirit. Now use Flame Charge!"

"Growlithe!" A vortex of flame surrounded the body of the fire type as Growlithe stomps on the ground before charging. As Growlithe continues to stomp, the flames turn more intense. Growlithe starts charging towards its opponent.

Frillish does a cutesy twirl and creates multiple copies of itself. Which confuses Growlithe. The fire type Pokemon stops, trying to figure out which Frillish is wish as it looks around. "Growl, growl."

"Growlithe remember too use your smell senses!" The trainer shouted.

Emolga who was stalking the young Pokemon trainer watched from behind a tree as it was peaking its head out. Emolga secretly hopped that Davey would lose, because Emolga hated it. "Emo, emo." The flying type chuckled while taking a bite of a ruby red apple.

Growlithe nods its head making a more serious face. The fire type sniffs around, getting a sense of the original Frillish's smell that it sniffed earlier.

Growlithe was finished, turning its head to the right where the original Frillish was Growlithe jumps up and tackles the original Frillish as the other ones disappear. She falls to the ground with Growlithe on top of her.

"Now, Growlithe! Finish it off with Bite."

"Growlithe." The fire types teeth grow larger and Growlithe follows its trainer's commands by biting into the ghost type Pokemon.

The bite was super effective on Frillish who was screeching in pain. But she was not willing to give up. The Ghost-type Pokemon's body becomes surrounded by water, which causes Growlithe to back up in fear.

Frillish jolts up and spins as the water was surrounding her. Frillish was moving fast as if she was jet soaring in the air. Davey looked at her movements and he noticed what attack she was using. "That's Aqua Jet!"

Frillish does another spin and tackles Growlithe. The tackle was so strong that it caused Growlithe to hit the floor, with even more bruises and scratches all over its body. "Growl, growl, growl, growl." The fire type said in pain.

"Growlithe. Get up!" He called out for his Pokemon, believing in it and wanting to see it succeed.

Growlithe looked at its trainer and smiled. Trying to do its best, Growlithe wasn't ready to give up. Growlithe quickly jolts up. The fire type turns around and then smiles at its trainer, showing that it understood how Davey was feeling.

And Davey understood his Pokemon.

"Alrighty, Growlithe. Use Flame Charge."

Frillish was taken aback that the fire type still hasn't given up. But it only made her heart pump even more with confidence. She was not going to give up without a fight. "Frillish, frill."

The water type Pokemon brings her hands together. Using her body energy, she forms a shadowy ball made of purple and shadow. As the ball finally forms she tosses the ball by doing a cutesy spin. "Frillish, Frill." The confident Pokemon said in a cutesy voice.

Feeling even more confident than ever. Growlithe was ready to show to everyone how much it wanted to win. "Growlithe!" A vortex of flame surrounded the body of the fire type as Growlithe stomps on the ground before charging. As Growlithe continues to stomp, the flames turn more intense. Growlithe starts charging towards its opponent.

As the ball flies over towards Growlithe, it does a quick spin dodging the attack nearby. "Growlithe, growl." The fire type focuses all its attention charging towards Frillish as Frillish is shocked that its attack has been missed.

"Frillish, frill."

Growlithe tackles Frillish sending her collapsing onto the ground. Her eyes turn to swirls in the process. "Frillish, frill." The unconscious Pokemon failed.

As he watched her on the floor unable to battle. He knew it was time to catch it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. He taps the center of the Pokeball; which makes the Pokeball even bigger.

"Pokeball, go!" He shouted as the young man tosses the ball.

The ball spins like a Frisbee. The Pokeball hits Frillish and leaps up into the air. The Pokeball then opens as Frillish's body is consumed by a red light. The red light goes into the ball as the ball closes and flops onto the ground.

Emolga watched everything that was going on from behind the trees. Despite not liking the young man, she could admit that how he handled the battle was quite impressive.

She felt paralyzed like she couldn't stop watching the young man as he tried his hardest to catch the ghost type Pokemon who was standing in front of it.

"Emo, emo, emo, emo."

The Pokeball started shaking. The young boy and Growlithe watched the Pokeball like a predator hunting its prey. Emolga was watching too. The Pokeball kept shaking, causing Davey to clench his fist to ease his nerves.

The Pokeball stops and three stars surround it. Indicating that the capture was completely successful.

Davey, Emolga, and Growlithe all smiled. As Metapod was in its backpack was sleeping. Davey walks over towards the Pokeball as his smile grew wide. He picks up the Pokeball and looks at it. "I caught a Frillish!" He shouted while throwing his arm into the air.

"Growl, growl." The Pokemon smiles while jumping into the air.

Metapod continued snoring.

Emolga smiled. But quickly shook its head, trying to erase the smile. Not wanting to show emotion for the boy who she didn't like. Emolga takes another bite of the apple and flies off. "Emo, emo, emo."

"We caught another Pokemon, Growlithe."

"Growl, growl."

"Frillish, come on out."

He tosses the Pokeball and the Pokeball opens. The ghost type Pokeball is released while floating in the air. "Frillish, frill." The ghost type turns her head and looks at Growlithe.

There was something about the fire type Pokemon that she found charming as she looked at her. She blushed finding the fire type Pokemon to be quite handsome. Embarrassed and not wanting to be seen, she hid behind her trainer while taking a quick peek at Growlithe.

"Huh?" The boy asked in confusion not understanding what was going on.

"Frillish, frill." She turns around to hide her face as Growlithe looked at her in confusion.

As Davey stood there he began putting two and two together, trying to figure out the situation. But all sudden he started to know exactly what was going on as he remembered the romance movies he used to watch. "Do you have a crush on Growlithe?"

Frillish's face turns red from embracement. She uses her fins to hide her face as she floats over towards her Pokeball and lets herself back in.

Davey was quite confused about everything that was going on and started laughing. "Young love."

Growlithe tilted his head to the side confused about everything that was going on as a huge question mark appeared on top of his head. "Growl, growl?"

Davey laughs.

* * *

The students of Professor Henri Leabu's class we're sitting among one another, talking and laughing waiting for their teacher to arrive too class. Each one of the students got induvial students got an email saying to report to class immediately.

The students were feeling a little shaken up after the events of the Liberty Island field trip. Speaking of which, the young man known as Zakariya was holding the mythical Pokemon known as Victini in his lap, stroking its fur.

Jacob turned to his friend Zakariya and looked at the mythical Pokemon that was sitting in his lap. He smiled at it, while also reaching his hand out wanting to touch it. "You're such a cutie!" He blushed as his hand continued to extend.

Victini started shaking and climbs up towards the right shoulder of the young trainer. It opened its mouth and let out a stream of flaming hot fire that hits Jacob in the face, burning him and turning his face gray.

"Ouch!" He said blowing out ashes.

Victini and Zakariya both chuckled, making his friend angry. He balled up his fist as his face turns red. "Hey, that's not funny!"

The young girl who had long blonde hair, named Lillian sighed in pain. She was counting to have dreams of the region being frozen in ice – and didn't know what to do about it. She was shaking immensely as she was thinking to herself.

"What am I going to do?" She asked.

"Hey, Lillian!" Max said popping up from behind her as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

The blonde hair girl screeched in terror as her whole body turns white in shock.

Max panicked. "I'm totally sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine." She said, shaking off her fear. "I was just a look taken aback."

He sensed that she was worried just by the look on her face. He sat down in the empty seat right next to her. "Are you still having those dreams?"

She looked away, not wanting to admit it. But she needed to talk to someone about it. "Yeah, and they've been happening a lot recently."

"Maybe, you should go and see someone about it."

She sighed. "I can't see anyone about it." She got up close in his face, as her head got bigger. "The doctors might make fun of me!"

The boy sweatdropped. "I really doubt that will happen."

Jacob looked over towards the girl and boy who were in the middle of a conversation and glared at them. He had a crush on Lillian too, and so did Max. He rushed over towards the two as his face turned ruby red.

"Why are you two talking?!" He shouted.

Jacob gets up, trying to defend the girl. "We are in the middle of a conversation."

"No, you're not! You're trying to steal her away from me."

The two glares at each other intensely. The rivalry between the two boys was heating up and everyone in the classroom could sense it.

"Woah, it's like a fire." Simon noticed. The young boy with blackish brown hair was sitting in his desk with his Milktank standing next to him.

"Milk, milk." The normal type pokemon noticed echoing its trainer.

The Professor and teach in the kids' classroom, Professor Henri Leabu walked into the classroom, holding his folders in his hands. The young teacher had a wide smile on his face, as he saw the two teenagers glaring at one another.

He cuts between the two of them. "Cut it out!" he shouts.

The two of them saw their teacher and freaked out. "Sorry, sir." The two bowed down and got up.

"Now, take you're seated!" He shouted.

The two of them rushed into their seats after being scolded so heavily by their teacher. The teacher clears his throat, as his face turns serious and stern. "Now listen up students. I have important news."

The students all smiled. They began talking to one another, speculating what exactly the teacher was going to be telling them. Each one of the students had different ideas, and they were proud and confident about the ones they had.

"Maybe he's going to tell us that aliens exist," Fiery said to Vincent.

Vincent sweatdropped. "I doubt that."

"SHUT UP!" The teacher shouted, wanting to explain the news but the students kept on ruining the moment. His shouting was so loud that it created a huge soundwave that caused air to blow very loud with each students' hair blowing back along with the wind, as they all shouted.

He stopped and clears his throat. "Now listen."

"We're halfway through the year and midterms are coming up."

"How can we be halfway through the year, when there have been twenty-eight chapters and we've rarely had any chapters about the classroom," Forrest commented while sitting at his desk.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall," Orion responded.

"Each year students must take a midterm test." The teacher started.

The students sighed. "I don't want to take a test," Raven complained.

"Kirlia, kirl." The fairy type agreed with its trainer.

The teacher laughed. "But it won't be a test." He explained. "Because at this school, are midterms is a battle brawl tournament."

"A tournament?" The students all said in complete in utter shock. The students had wide smiles on their face, as they couldn't believe that this was happening to them.

He nodded his head.

"Aww yes, I get to try out my new strategy I have," Simon said."

"I finally get to try out my secret weapon." Ryuzaki thought to himself while having a cunning smile on the outside.

Jacob turned around and looked at Max. He had a cunning smile on his face which caused Max to copy him. The two boys glared at one another, both with intense passion and rage. "Let's settle our conflict at the tournament." Jacob offered. "That way the world can see me beat you."

Max nodded his head. "You're on! The two of us will battle in the league."

"May the best man win."

The two boys glared at one another.


	26. On Your Marks, Get Set, Go!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Driftveil City was rustling and tussling with so many people crowding the city as the Pokemon Academy School buses drove down the street on their way to the Battle Arena we're the Pokemon Academy. The clouds were gray with rain falling from the skies, looking as if the rain was crying. Even though it was raining the school still wanted to hold midterms.

Every one of the students was excited to be entering the tournament. This tournament was very important as the students were going to be graded based on performance and endurance. Some of the students had full strategies on what they're going to do, while others had no idea.

Davey was sitting next to Fiery on the bus. Both young men were excited to be participating. However, Davey mostly wanted to show off the brand new Pokemon he recently caught.

Frillish.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to get this tournament started." He started as he turned to look at his friend sitting right next to him.

The bus that the two boys where own was filled with the students who were currently in Professor Henri Leabu's class. Every single one of them got more and more pumped as they're inching closer to the building where the tournament was.

Fiery began thinking. "This tournament could be the start of something new. Or it could be the start of trouble." He wondered while he shrugged his shoulders.

"Quit being a worry wort," Aamira said while she was clinging on to her boyfriend Keith's arm. The young couple was in love, but he was hiding a major secret from her.

Keith looked at Aamira as his eyes turned into hearts. "You're so adorable." He admired.

She blushed. "Don't mention it."

Rafe who was with his girlfriend Cass and sitting next to her, turned over to look at the boy he was having an affair with. Seeing him with her, made his heart shatter into millions of pieces. But he knew he needed to stay strong and not show any signs of liking him.

Cass turned around and looked over towards her. Lately, she's been feeling like Rafe hasn't been interested in her. As she looked at him she could tell that something was going on with him.

"Is everything okay?" She asked worryingly.

Rafe sweatdropped. "Don't worry." He explained. "Let's just focus on training for the tournament."

Zakariya looked down at Victini as the fire type Pokemon was getting tensed up from all the people who were surrounding it. The mythical pokemon hid its face into the young man's shirt, while it was shaking a lot.

Jacob, who was Zakariya's best friend looked at him as he noticed that something was going on with him. "What's wrong with Victini?"

"It's afraid of humans."

"Do you know why it's afraid of humans?"

He shook his head no. "Victini hasn't said anything yet. I just wished it could talk."

Fiery glanced over towards Zakariya who was holding Victini in his lap. The young man who was a fire type Pokemon trainer goal was to capture every single fire type Pokemon, and Victini was one of his missions. "I want it so much." He admired.

"Who do you want?" Davey asked.

"I want Victini! And I'm going to capture it!"

Davey sweatdropped. "Yeah, in your dreams."

"I will never give up!" Fiery said with intense passion in his eyes. "I will become a fire type Pokemon master and capture that Victini!"

Noiz was sitting next to Drama, however, she kept shaking. Her shyness was getting the best of her. Even though she recently said a few words to him, it was still hard for her to say anything to him.

Noiz smiled as he turned his head to her. "Are you excited about the tournament?"

Her face turned red and the young girl was shaking even more. "I-I-I-I-I-I…" She said as she was shaking with nervousness. "Need to go." She curled up in a ball leaving Noiz very confused about the situation.

As Lillian was sitting on the bus, she was sitting by herself with both Max and Jacob both looking at her. As she was sitting there she was sitting next to Chameko, another girl who was in their class also participating in the tournament along with the other students.

The girl as she was sitting there was counting to have even more visions of Unova being frozen by ice. The vision was getting worse even showing people getting harmed. She screamed. As a way of opening her eyes and waking herself up.

Everyone started looking at her, including the teacher.

"Lillian, is everything okay?" Professor Lebeau asked.

She sweatdropped as she was getting nervous. She didn't really want the whole school to know everything that was going on. As the bus stopped she decided to try and use this as an opportunity. "Whelp looks like the bus stopped. Time to leave." She announced as she runs off the bus making everyone puzzled.

"Uh…" Some of the students commented.

"I will find out what exactly is going on with Lillian." Both Max and Jacob both thought to himself.

* * *

As the buses from the academy pulled up to the large tournament done, students from all grades of the Pokemon Academy pulled up to the school. The students started exiting the bus one by one as Gabby from Poke TV appeared on multiple flat screens from across the area.

"Here in Driftveil City student's trainers from all of the Pokemon Academy have come to participate in a battle tournament which acts as their midterm exam. Every year students pour their hearts out in fierce battles to come out on top." The brown-haired girl Gabby explained as she was sitting at her desk showing a picture of the battle dome.

"Some may win, and some may lose. But whatever the outcome is, we're going to be on the edge of our seats during every second of it."

"Hey, Rhu. I'll race you to the registration booth." Freddy said.

"Okay, but I'll win."

Rhubarb and Freddy started running, along with the other students of the class. The atmosphere of the arena was busy. Everyone both people participating and people coming to watch where filled with excitement and nervousness. But one thing was for certain that it was going to be quite entertaining.

Professor Henri Lebeau stopped in front of his students to block them from trying to go too far. He knew that they'd be rushing like ants in a pack to go to the registration booth. But he had a few words he needed to say to his fellow trainers in the making. "Wait!"

The students all stopped. Every single one of them was a little disappointed as they wanted to hurry up. But a few of them knew that this was still a school assignment.

"Okay before you go and register. Remember that this tournament will count as your grade."

The students all nodded their head yes.

"Also, you will be graded on presentation, strategy, and endurance."

The students nodded their heads yes once more, but they were really in a hurry.

"And don't forget…."

"Can you just hurry up already." Scarlett rushed, rolling her eyes while folding her arms in the process. Causing everyone to laugh and the teacher to get angry at her with her face turning red.

"Shut up and let me explain!" He shouted.

"okay!" the students all said in fear.

"And don't you forget. That you should just have fun. Battling is about fun, don't forget that." The teacher explained. The students all cheered. "Besides, I got bets that Keith will win!"

"Hey!" Everyone shouted excited for Keith who was smiling that someone has that much confidence in him.

"Whelp gotta go!" The teacher sweatdropped as he ran off in a hurry.

Inside the arena where the registration area was at, it was packed full of students from the Pokemon Academy coming to registering for the upcoming battle tournament. Davey who was waiting in line was at the front desk waiting for Nurse Joy to finish registering him for the battle tournament.

The bell rings and the young nurse was finally finished with registering the young man for the tournament. She turned around while holding his Pokedex and handed it to him.

He grabbed it.

"You're all registered up."

"Thank you." Davey bowed as Growlithe was standing right next to him.

"No problem."

Davey and Growlithe began walking side by side as he turned over towards his Pokemon and looked at it. "Let's do our best to win this!" The young boy had an extremely confident look on his face, wanting to do everything in his power to win.

"Growl, growl!" The fire type nodded his head with a yes.

* * *

Later that evening, all the participants of the tournament were inside the cafeteria of the ballroom. The students were waiting for more information about who their opponents were going to be. Everyone was registered, confident and ready to do this thing.

The ballroom was packed with both students and teachers alike. In the center of the cafeteria was a huge television screen where the results of who the students were going to battle was going to be presented.

"Are you and Bartly still arguing?" Lillian asked her friend Chameko as the two of them were standing right next to a large chocolate fountain.

Chameko shrugged her shoulders. "From time to time. But I gotta let him know how important feminism is."

The two girls laugh in unison.

"There she goes." Jacob noticed as he was standing right next to his very best friend Zakariya who was holding onto the mythical Pokemon Victni. The young man was looking at Lillian the girl he had a crush on, and he couldn't stop staring at her.

Zakariya sweatdropped. "I don't understand why you like her. She keeps on having weird freak outs."

That comment made Jacob extremely angry. "Hey, she's going through a lot right now."

"What do you mean?"

"She keeps having these visions of Unova being frozen in ice." He explained to his friend who had no idea what was going on with her.

Fiery who was standing over next to Davey saw the mythical Pokemon Victini inside the young teenager named Zakariya's hand. He had one goal in mind and that was to catch that psychic type Pokemon who was part fire.

"Davey, look over there." He pointed.

Davey looked.

"I'm going to catch that Pokemon, and no one will get in my way!" He shouted as he rushed over towards the Pokemon in question. As he arrived towards his destination he ended up interrupting a conversation between two friends.

"Hello!"

"Uh…. Hello, Fiery?" Jacob asked. "What are you doing over here?"

"Easy…" He started as he slowly turns around to look at the Pokemon who was being held. "I want Victini!" He hurried up and grabbed a Pokeball from out of his pocket. He tapped the center of the Pokeball and the pokeball becomes enlarged.

Fiery tosses the Pokeball, however, the fire type Pokemon ends up jumping out of the young man's hands and Victini does a flip and slaps the Pokeball away with its hands. The pokeball spins back to where it came from and ends up hitting Fiery in the face.

Causing the young trainer to fall to the ground and in pain. "Ouch, that hurt…"

"I guess Victini caught a human." Zakariya laughed and Victini did too.

Fiery slowly gets back up. "Mark my words. I will catch you Victini!" The young man runs off in a hurry.

Both Zakariya and Jacob sweatdropped along with Victini, not being able to process what exactly just happened. "Am I in a dream?" Jacob asked.

"Vic, vic, Vic." The fire type agreed.

Jacob turns his head and sees that Max was walking over towards Lillian, the girl who he had a crush on. This filled him up with so much rage that his face turned red and he rushed over towards his rival, walking alongside him.

Max and Jacob who were both in the middle of a heated rivalry both walk over to Lillian who was standing next to Chameko talking. However, as soon as the boys started to walk they noticed someone walking over towards the television screen.

"Listen up students." A male in an all-black suit said with an earpiece in his right ear. All the students listened to what the man had to say and stopped their conversations to pay attention to him.

"I need everyone to pay attention to the board for the matchups for the preliminary rounds of the exam." He explained. Everyone looked closely at him, as he pressed a shiny red button. The television screen turned on and showed pictures of all the students who were participating in the tournament.

The results where:

 _ **Davey VS. Keith**_

 _ **Drama VS. Aria.**_

 _ **Scarlet VS. Cassandra.**_

 _ **Madison VS. Amira.**_

 _ **Arianna VS. Noiz.**_

 _ **Chameko VS. Gwen**_

 _ **Forrest VS. Leah**_

 _ **Stevie VS. Orion,**_

 _ **Tyree VS. Bartly**_

 _ **Davey VS. Freddy**_

 _ **Max VS. Blake**_

 _ **Jake, VS. Rebel**_

 _ **Jacob VS. Rafe**_

 _ **Zakariya VS. Hunter**_

 _ **Tyler VS. Simon**_

 _ **Zac VS. Rhubarb**_

 **Emily vs. Vincent**

And so on…

The students all cheered and where getting pumped up ready for the battle rounds to start tomorrow. Davey walked over to his opponent who was Keith. Davey was walking with Growlithe and the black-haired boy with bushy hair had a wide smile on his face.

"Good luck tomorrow babe," Aamira said as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, causing his face to turn bright red.

"I will." He twitched.

"Hey, Keith!" Davey shouted as he watched Keith who was holding hands with his girlfriend Aamira. The young boy balled up his fists and made direct eye contact with his opponent. "Let's give it us all tomorrow."

Keith nodded his head yes. "Will do." He responded.

The two teenagers had a mutual understanding of one another. Both had a personal reason as to why they wanted to win. No matter what the outcome of what their match was going to be tomorrow. Both had high hopes.

Davey walked off silently.

Noiz saw that Drama was alone holding an orange juice and the young boy decided to walk over towards her to say hello.

"Hi, Drama," Noiz said.

Drama started to shake. Her nerves got the best of her and she ran in a hurry from her shyness. She left Noiz to stand their confused. He had no idea what was going on with the girl and he wanted to find out.

* * *

The next morning the crowd was cheering as the stadium was filled up to the brim with people from all over the world. Not only that but the event was being televised. The crowd couldn't contain their excitement as today was the day that the Pokemon Academy Midterm Exams where about to begin.

The clouds were clear, which made it the perfect time to have a good battle. "Are you ready Unova?" The announced of the tournament asked as he was standing in the middle of the battlefield.

The crowd cheered yes.

"Well good!" He responded. A disc flies over towards the man and he hopes on the disc as a way of hovering in the air. "Because today where all going to see some pretty epic battles up ahead." He announced as he did a twirl on the hoverboard.

"Now let's get this party started!"

The crowd cheers even louder.

* * *

Davey who was backstage was on his way to make his entrance onto the battlefield as he was apart of one of the first matchups. The boy was a little nervous. He was so nervous because he never battled in front of a large crowd of people.

"Keep calm Davey. Your mom is watching." He thought to himself.

As the boy kept walking, the wild Emolga who hated Davey's guts approached him by flying onto his shoulders and shocking him with electricity which hurt him.

The flying type laughs and flies off the boy's shoulders. Emolga flies and lands on the ground in front of the boy while grinning at him. "Emo, emo."

"What are you doing here?" He grinned as he shaken everything that happened to him off.

"Emo, emo!" The electric type pokemon explained it was pointing to the pokeballs that were on the boy's belt. "Emo, emo, emo, emo, emo."

Davey looked down at his belt, trying to find out what the Pokemon was talking about.

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly. As the announcer was floating on the disc. "The first round will be held on an ice battlefield." He explained as the battlefield ends up changing into a beautiful crystal cool battlefield. "The preliminary rounds will be a series of one on one battles, so choose your pokemon wisely."

"Our first match up is Davey VS. Keith." As the announcer announced the battle, it shows a picture of the two boys with a Pokeball being shown on the side.

Keith walked down the walkway as the crowd was cheering. Keith stops as he reaches the end of the runway; as everyone was waiting for Davey to start walking.

"Uh…Where's Davey?" The announcer asked.

Everyone in the audience was confused as to what was going on. As Fiery and the rest of his classmates were sitting in the audience. They also turned their heads trying to find Davey.

"Where's Davey?" Fiery asked.

"I have no idea," Bartly responded.

"If Davey doesn't come out soon, he'll end up being disqualified from the competition." The announcer explained to everyone.

* * *

Davey as he was still backstage; realized that the electric type Pokemon who was standing in front of him wanted to come along with him as Emolga was pointing at the pokeballs on the boys' belt. "I get it. You want to come along with me."

Emolga shook its head yes. "Emo, emo, emo."

The boy smiled. He grabbed a Pokeball from off his belt and taps the center of the ball with his thumb. The ball gets larger and the boy's smile gets wider. "Pokeball go!" He tosses the Pokeball and the Pokeball hits Emolga in the face.

The Pokeball opens and a red light comes out and consumes Emolga which goes inside the ball. The ball closes and falls to the ground. It shakes many times and then stops as the ball becomes surrounded by stars.

Davey smiles, excited that he has caught another Pokemon once again. "I caught it! I caught it!" He shouted as he runs up towards the Pokeball and grabs it. "I caught an Emolga!" He cheered.

As he looked at the Pokeball, he realized that his battle was coming so he put the pokeball away and rushed out to the stadium as he wanted to battle. After a few seconds later, Davey walked down the runaway. "I'm here, I'm here. So sorry I'm late." His friends all sighed happily to see him, as the crowd cheered.

"Looks like Davey has arrived. So, let the battles begin!" The announcer announced.

"Davey's late. What a surprise?" Chameko commented while she was sweatdropping.

The female ref stood in the middle between them. "This will be a one on one battle. Whoever is knocked out first will be determined the looser. Battle begin!"

Keith reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. "Lucario, I choose you!" He taps the center of the ball to make it bigger and he tosses the pokeball onto the ice battlefield. The ball opens and the steel type Pokemon is released.

The picture of the Pokeball on the screen changes to show Lucario.

"Cario!" The steel type screeched while having a more serious look on its face.

"I know what I'm going to do." He thought while grabbing his ball. "Go Growlithe!" He did the same thing that Keith did and Davey's Growlithe was released onto the battlefield. The picture on the screen changes from a Pokemon to show Growlithe.

"Battle start! Davey will get the first attack!" The female ref explained.

"Even tough where roommates Keith, I don't want you to go easy on me."

"The same to you two Davey."

The two agreed.

"Growlithe use Flame Charge!"

The fire type stomps on the ground to build up energy. The fire type surrounds itself in flames and proceeds to charge towards its opponent. Growlithe had a serious grin on its face and would do whatever it takes to win. "Lithe."

Lucario and its trainer just stood there with their arms folded waiting for the Pokemon to get closer. Growlithe dashes more and closer towards Lucario and as it gets close Lucario dodges the attack by doing a spin.

"Lucario doge the attack!" the announcer shouted.

"Wow, Keith's Lucario is fast!" Rafe noticed.

"Yeah, my boyfriend and Lucario train almost every day. They're like a dream team." Aamira bragged.

Davey wasn't ready to give up. "Use Flame Charge once more!"

The fire dissolves from Growlithe as Growlithe jumps over back to in front of its trainer. Growlithe bit the bottom of its lip as it was getting more pumped up. It stomps on the ground once again to build up energy. It surrounds itself in flames and proceeds to charge towards its opponent once again. This time it wanted to be successful. Growlithe had a serious grin on its face and would do whatever it takes to win. "Lithe."

Lucario runs up towards the fire type Pokemon. Lucario grabs Growlithe as the flames were still burning up. Lucario uses its right fist as the right fist turns white. Lucario begins storing up energy and Lucario punches Growlithe in the face.

Growlithe is sent flying back with flames dissolving. Growlithe falls to the ground and its eyes turn into Xs. "Growl." The fire type Pokemon said.

"Growlithe is unable to battle. Victory goes to Lucario making Keith the winner!" The ref announced.

The crowd cheers once again.

Davey was a little saddened that he lost as he looked down at his shoes. But even though he lost he was proud of his roommate Keith.

Keith smiled and so did his Lucario. Keith was confident and the blood in his body was boiling with excitement. "Listen to me loud and clear Unova! I am going to be the winner of this tournament no matter what!" He shouted.

"Cario! Luc!" The fighting type echoed.

* * *

At Corless' lab inside Team Plasma's hideout. The young man David was being held at Gun Point by a Team Plasma Grunt. David was working on the finishing touches of the DNA Splicers. The young boy had been kidnapped by Team Plasma during the school field trip to the Liberty Island.

He was being forced to make the DNA Splicers since he was the only one capable of making it.

David was afraid, but he knew he couldn't say anything about it or else he was going to be killed so he kept his feelings to himself.

"When will you be finished?" Corless asked as he was watching from afar.

"I shall be finished soon." He said as kept making the device. A few seconds later he put the tools down as he felt like he was finally finished with making the device.

"I'm done." He sighed walking off the sweat. He turned around to Corless and looked at him. "You know you can't get away with this for long. My school will find me." He hoped.

Corless laughed. "I don't care about what Team Plasma wants…All I want is to bring out the potential in Pokemon…." He started as he walked over and grabbed the DNA Splicers. The young scientist started laughing evilly.


	27. Get the Rivalry Running!

The intense passion battles of the Pokemon Academy Midterm Exam Tournament were heating up. Out of everyone in Professor Henri Lebeau's class, only Jacob, Max, Aamira, Dustin, Keith, Rafe, and Cass were the only people who made it to the Top 16. Lillian was currently in the middle of a battle that was going on during a rock battlefield, having a fight against her classmate Ryuzaki.

All the people who lost the tournament where either sad or didn't care, like Fiery. But they decided to cheer on their classmates who were currently in the middle of participating in the tournament.

On the television reflected the results of the battle. And had shown pictures of both the opponents who were currently in the fight. On the right side, it showed three slots. Two of the slots on Ryuzaki's side showed Alakazam, Charizard, and Garchomp. Alakazam and Garchomp pictures where both blocked out while Charizard's was still active. Meanwhile, Lillian's side had Exploud, Ampharos, and Primarina. Primarina and Exploud's pictures were blacked out while Ampharos was still active.

Ryuzaki's Charizard was flying in the air trying to dodge the attacks that Lillian's Kirlia where dishing out. Lillian's Ampharos' body was surrounded by a blinding light of electricity, shooting out electric jolts trying to shock the young mans' Charizard who was spinning in a circle.

"The intense passion during this battle is heating up." The male announced on the flying disc said as he was watching the battle in the air. "My name is Ryan Lock, and in case you missed it; where currently in the Top 24 Rounds of the Pokemon Academy Midterm Exam." He explained.

"This is the final battle of this round and whoever wins is going to make it to the Top 16." Ryan who had white hair spins on the disc that he was hovering on as the crowd cheers louder than before.

"Come on Lillian; you can do this!" Jacob shouted cheering on the girl who he had a crush on. His comment made Max angry, who he was sitting next too. Max also had a crush on the girl who was battling too.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Max shouted.

"She's my girlfriend!"

"No, she's mine!"

The two growled and glared at one another.

But she wasn't worried about either of the boys right now. All she could think about was the visions she was having of Unova being frozen in ice.

"Focus on the battle." She thought to herself as she had yet another vision. "I don't have time for this." The young girl was trying her best to distract herself.

"Mittens use Thunder Punch!" She ordered.

"Amphie." Doing what its trainer told it to do. Ampharos balls up its right fist which becomes engulfed in light blue electricity. The electric type Pokemon leaps into the air and does a spin. Ampharos thrusts its arm out and punches the fire type Pokemon in the face.

Charizard feeling the effects of the punch falls to the ground. The effect of the punch was so powerful that Charizard could barely stand up. "Zard, zard." The fire type Pokemon cried in pain.

Ryuzaki bit his lip as he was thinking about what he could do. "Snap out of it Lionel; I have to think of something." He turned his head to the right and looked at the item that was in his pocket. The item was a part of the secret weapon he was planning to use, but he didn't know if it was the right.

"I can use my secret weapon…no...I can't." The conflicted boy thought. "But I must think of…Oh, wait I know!" He complicated as he finally came up with a plan. "I got it!" He shouted out loud.

"Kaiser get up and use Dragon Claw!" The boy with brown hair and rectangular glasses commanded. His Pokemon got up screaming. Charizard leaps into the air flapping its wings as its claws glow light blue and enlarge.

Charizard flies towards Mittens the Ampharos and slashes it. The electric type pokemon cries in pain as it slides on the ground.

"Mittens!" Lillian cried out in pain.

Mittens flop on the ground with its eyes becoming swirly. "Ampharos is unable to battle. Victory goes to Charizard. That means that Lionel is the winner."

The crowd cheered loudly. Max and Jacob were a little disappointed that the girl they had a crush on lost.

Lillian although sad, didn't care that much about losing as she had other things on her mind that she was worried about. The young girl simply shrugged her shoulders as she walked up to her Pokemon with its Pokeball in her hand.

"You did a good job Mittens. I'm proud of you."

"Amphie, amp."

The Pokemon is returned to its ball. Ryuzaki did the same as Charizard was recalled back into its ball too. "Whelp that's it for today. Tune in tomorrow as we begin the next round. We're going to let the students take a little break."

He does another spin on his disc and floats over to in front of the screen. "But before that let's look at the results for the Quarter Finals," Ryan announced. He pushed a button, and the pictures of Jacob, Max, Aamira, Dustin, Keith, Rafe, Ryuzaki and Cass appeared on the screen. The pictures shuffle on the screen to randomize the matches.

The pictures to spinning, show they can show the next match ups. The matchups whereas followed:

 _ **Jacob VS. Max.**_

 _ **Aamira VS. Dustin.**_

 _ **Keith VS Noiz.**_

 _ **Rafe VS. Red.**_

 _ **Omega VS Alpha.**_

 _ **Cass VS. Y.**_

 _ **Sun VS. Moon.**_

 _ **Diamond VS. Pearl.**_

The crowd cheered.

Max and Jacob both glare at one another. The two of them were having an intense rivalry going on, and they're both excited to be battling with each other. Jacob was sitting right next to his best friend Zakariya who was holding the mythical Pokemon Victini.

"Do well tomorrow," Zakariya said.

Jacob ignored his friend counited staring at Max who couldn't keep his eyes off Jacob. Zakariya turned his head to look at his friend and realized what was going on, but wanted to tease him at the same time.

"Jacob."

Jacob ignored him.

"Jacob! Jacob!"

Jacob ignored him once more to look at Max.

"JACOB!"

Jacob ignored him once more.

Zakariya got up while holding Victini and looked down at the fire type Pokemon. "Can you use Ember on his hair?" He asked.

Victini nodded its head yes. The fire type Pokemon spits out a burst of tiny little fireballs that hit Jacob's hair and causes it to catch on fire. But the young boy Jacob wasn't fazed by it one bit.

"Even when his hair catches on fire he's still focused on Max?!" He asked.

"Tini." The confused fire type didn't know what to say afterward.

Zakariya stood there trying to think of what to do. Until after a few seconds later he finally came up with an idea of what to do. "I got an idea." He said as he walks in front of his friend. "Jacob!"

Jacob smiles at his friend, moving his focus away from Max. "Oh hey!" He said. "What's up?"

Zakariya and Victini fall on the floor in a comedic way. But slowly getting back up. "You've been so focused on everything that's going on with Mx, that you're ignoring other duties."

"What am I ignoring"

"Me goddamnit! Besides, we have a ton of training to do!" He grabs Jacob by the shirt and drags him up the steps.

Meanwhile, Max was sitting there alone. Trying to think of what he was going to do. "I need to do some research on him to come up with a plan for the battle." He said. As he looked up, he saw Lillian still on the battlefield.

As the young boy analyzed her, he noticed that she had a sad look on her face. He could tell that something was wrong, and he needed to find out asap. "What's wrong with Lillian?" He asked.

With the Pokemon Tournament Midterm Exam almost over. The young Pokemon trainers were free to do whatever they want until tomorrow. Raven and her boyfriend Tyree where standing next to an ice cream concession stand where Tyree bought Raven some ice cream too calm her down for the loss she just suffered.

Raven was furious as her Kirlia was standing right next to her. Her face was ruby red as she couldn't hold in her angry. She lost to a Pokemon trainer with a Flygon who one shotted her whole team.

"I can't believe I lost!" She shouted as her eyes turned into flames. "I trained so hard only for my whole team to lose in one minute!" She shouted.

Tyree sweatdropped. "Calm down. I lost too but you don't see me angry…."

"It's not the same thing!" The asexual girl shouted at her boyfriend making him extremely scared of her.

Kirlia shrugged her shoulders. "Kirl, kirl."

Davey and Keith were doing a little practice training. Even though Keith beat Davey, Keith was on his way to the Top 16. So, he needed to do a little more training for his upcoming match. The two of them were doing some battling in a forest nearby.

Davey's Emolga was standing in front of him; while Keith's Lucario was in front of him. Both Pokemon were breathing heavily as Metapod was sleeping in his backpack and Growlithe was standing right next to him.

"Emolga, use Electro Ball to finish it off."

"Emo!" The electric type puts her hands together and forms a ball of electricity between. She does a flip and tosses the ball towards Lucario.

Lucario quickly moves to the right dodging the attack.

"Now Lucario use Focus Punch."

"Lucario, cario!" The fighting type Pokemon balls up its right fist. The fist becomes surrounded by a white aura as Lucario runs over towards Emolga in a flash.

Emolga sweatdrops scared of the attack. And turns around, flying back towards her trainer and behind him. "Emo, emo." Lucario leaps into the air as that was going on and punches Davey in the stomach. Davey is sent flying back as Emolga flies away. Davey ends up hitting a tree and then falling onto the concrete while leaving a print of his body in both.

"Ouchie."

"Davey, I'm so sorry." Keith apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Davey responded as he got up. "I can sense that both you and Lucario are already strong."

"Yeah, we've been training pretty hard." He petted the steel type Pokemons fur. And Lucario really enjoyed it.

"I gotta go, but good luck on your battle!" He waved goodbye. As he and his Pokemon walked away.

"See ya, and thanks," Keith responded waving goodbye.

Rafe turned his head as he was walking down the road. He saw his boyfriend Keith standing there next to Lucario and smiles. "Hey, Keith!" He waved as he walked over towards him.

Keith smiled back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Rafe responded as he grabbed his hands. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

Keith blushed. "But we shouldn't be doing this in public. What if someone sees us?" He asked.

"No one is going to see us, babe," Rafe explained. "You worry too much."

"I just don't want to get caught. I love Aamira."

"And I love Cass," Rafe explained. "But I also love you too."

Keith blushed even harder.

"I even got you a little gift." Rafe reached into his pocket and pulled out a Necklace. Rafe puts the necklace on his boyfriend's neck. "I got you this as it's a symbol of our relationship."

"Thank you. But you didn't have to."

"I wanted to babe." Rafe chuckled. "God, you worry so much."

"I gotta go do some practice training." Rafe winked. "I wish you good luck."

Keith was confused. He figured that since Rafe was here, then the two of them could do some practice training. But really, he just wanted to spend some time with his fiery little secret and maybe have some private time together. "But I thought we could spend some time together.'

"Can't babe. I have a ton of practicing to do!" He winked. Rafe walks away.

"Oh….by then." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Cario?" The steel type asked worried about his trainer.

Keith sweatdrops. "I'm fine Lucario. Let's get back to practice training."

"Cario." The steel type smiled.

Lillian was sitting on a bench late at night. The young girl was thinking about everything that was going on, and all she wanted to do was make sure that it would go away. She sighed in the process.

"Why do I keep having these dreams?" She asked herself. "I just want them to go away." She started to cry, tears running down her face like rain come falling from the sky.

Max saw that she was sitting alone and noticed that something was wrong. He cared for the girl and really liked her. "Hey, Lillian is everything okay?"

She looked up but then looked down, as she started crying even more.

The young boy noticed this and rushed to her aid by sitting right next to her and looking at her. "Lillian I'm here." He said.

She looked up and jumped into the young boy's arms. "I just want the dreams to go away…but they won't."

"Lillian, listen," Max said. As she looks up at him. "I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you."

She wipes away her tears while blushing. "You're just saying that."

"I am. Clearly, these dreams that you're having means that something serious is about to happen." Max went on a bit of a tangent. He gets up and balls up the both of his fits. "And when that time does come, I'm going to protect you!"

She smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Always being there for me. Both you and Jacob. But especially you." She went on as she got up. "You know just the right things to say."

As the moonlight was glistening on the two trainers. The two of them stare into each other's eyes.

Jacob was walking nearby that night as he was on his way to his hotel room. As he walked he stopped once he saw the two of them talking. "Lillian? Max?" He asked himself.

Both Lillian and Max come in closer towards one another, and the pair of teens kiss.

Jacob stood there heartbroken. He was pissed. The young boy runs away in a hurry. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't because he didn't want to show any signs of weakness. So instead he decided to keep running.

Max and Lillian break the kiss, but Max was so embarrassed that he ended up running away. "I'll see you late Lillian. We can talk later; I gotta train."

Lillian sweatdropped in confusion. "Alright, then I guess."

Cass, Chameko, Raven, and Aamira who were sharing a hotel room where up all night sitting side by side from each other. Cass was holding onto her pillow as she was thinking about her boyfriend, Rafe. Rafe wasn't showing her any attention lately and it had her worried about their relationship.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked as she looked at her friend. She could sense that something wasn't quite right with her as she could sense the sadness in her eyes.

Cass sighed. "I believe that Rafe is cheating on me!"

The other three girls stood there in complete in utter shock.

"NO way!" Chameko shouted.

"Rafe, a cheater? No that's not possible." Raven said.

Cass turned away, looking like she was getting ready to cry. "I don't know. But he's been acting weird lately. He barely shows me any attention or affection anymore. And it's bumming me out."

Aamira laughs. "I don't have to worry about that with Keith. He always shows me love and attention." She admired.

"I love him so much."

Raven rolled her eyes. "This isn't about you. It's about Cass."

"Sorry. I gotta a little carried away." She sweatdropped.

Cass looked down once more. "I just don't know what to do."

"How about looking at his phone?" Raven suggested.

"His phone? But shouldn't he have privacy?"

Raven laughed. "Even though I'm asexual; I still make sure to try and keep Tyree on track."

The four girls laugh.

"Besides, it's a good way of making sure everything is okay. You can learn a lot about a person in what they have on their phones."

Cass thought about. She liked the idea. "That settles it. Tomorrow I'm going to look through Cass' phone and see if he's cheating on me."

Zakariya looked in the mirror as he was brushing his teeth in his hotel room bathroom. He spits out the toothpaste as he turns on the fossette and drinks some water. While he was brushing his teeth, Victini was lying on the bed.

"Hey, Victini. Can you go get me some ice? I like to crunch it."

"Victini, tini!" The mythical Pokemon agreed.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Victini leaves the room. As the fire type pokemon was walking down the hallway; Fiery noticed Pokemon. The young boy's dream was to catch Victini because he was a fire type trainer and looked at it from afar.

"There goes my target." He said. "How will I catch it tho…?" He thought.

"Screw it. I'm going to do it the old fashion way!" Fiery runs up towards the fire type Pokemon.

Victini screamed in terror. Victini creates a V-shaped flame and throws it at Fiery. Fiery is hit with the flame, and it burns him. He turns into ashes with his eyes balls on top, as Victini runs away.

"That was a failure…" Fiery sighed.

Drama walked passed the boy's ashes, skipping and sinning. As was doing that Noiz turns a corner and starts walking down the hallway she was. She sees Noiz and screams and runs away in fear.

Noiz stood there in confusion having no idea what was going on.

The crowd cheers loudly as the day changed. Today was the day the quarterfinals of the Pokemon Academy Midterm Exam Tournament. A Flock of Pidove flew by on that sunny afternoon. The crowds were packed with thousands of people.

Ryan who was riding on his flying disk spun above the field as the crowd continued to cheer. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Driftveil City. Where here at the Quarter Finals at the Pokemon Academy Midterm Exams where the finale eight students are battling it out to win a special prize."

"For the first battle of the quarter-finals, we have Jacob Martin. He's been battling hard at the tournament. He's known for his unpredictable strategies and quick moving responses."

Jacob walks onto the runway.

"On the right side, we have Max Jenson. He's a computer prodigy and uses his technical skills to win battles."

Max walks on the runway.

Ryan does another spin on a disk. "Today's battlefield will be…." He presses a button, and the current sandy battlefield is switched out. The Forest themed battlefield pops up. The battlefield was a replica of a Forrest and felt and looked just like one. "Today's battlefield will be the Forrest field."

The crowd cheers.

"A forest field? Isn't that a little dangerous?" Dustin asked Forrest as he was sitting right next to him.

"Actually, I think it's a good idea. It can allow for the trainers to come up with new ideas." Forrest explained to his friends.

Max reached into his pocket and pulled out his pokeball. He turned his head to look over at Lillian who was sitting there smiling. "At least she's smiling right now." He turned back to look at his opponent. "Remember whoever wins gets to date Lillian."

Jacob nodded his head. "I already know it." He grabbed his pokeball too.

"Eelektross, I choose you!" He tossed the Pokeball, and the electric type was released onto the battlefield. "Eelek." The electric type was hovering in the air.

"I knew he'd go with Eelektross first." Jacob thought to himself. Jacob tosses his Pokeball, and his ground type Pokemon was released onto the battlefield. "Corey, win this battle for me."

"Wack, wack." Corey the Marowak turned around to look at his trainer. Marowak nodded its head and turned its head back to Elektross with a serious grin on its face. The pokemon with the skill for a head tosses its bone and catches it as it falls.

"This will be a three-on-three battle. The trainer with the most pokemon alive will win, and the one who has the most defeated will lose." The ref said. "Battle begin! Max will get the first move."

Max grinned. "Alright, Eelektross use Electric Terrain."

The electric type Pokemon brought its heads together. In the center of Eelektross' hands, a ball of electricity is formed. "Tross." The electric type throws the ball of electric energy on the ground.


	28. And the Winner Is!

As the electricity infects the ground, it spreads everywhere turning the battlefield yellow. The battlefield is then covered by an electric box.

"Uh-oh. The field has been surrounded by electric terrain." Ryan announced.

Rhubarb who was sitting in the audience was extremely confused as he never heard of that attack before. "What exactly is Electric Terrain?"

Freddy turns around with a smile on his face. "Electric terrain creates an electric themed battlefield that boosts up electric type moves."

Jacob grinned once more. "I knew you would do that." The young boy admitted as he balled up his fist. Jacob was getting serious as he was very determined to win his childhood friend Lillian's heart.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The confused Max asked.

"Corey use Boomerang."

Jacob's Marowak leaps into the air and tosses his bone. The ground type Pokemons bone spins like a wheel and hits Elektross in the face, twice. Corey's bone flies back to him, and he grabs it.

Eelektross took a lot of damage from that one attack, and the ground type Pokemon ends up falling onto the ground. Corey's attack was super effective. Elektross' eyes turn into Xs, and it was now unable to battle.

"Tross, tross."

"Eelektross is unable to battle. Victory foes to Marowak." The female refereed announced.

The crowd cheers intensively.

"Wow, and with one hit…Jacob's Marowak defeats Max's number one Pokemon Eelektross."

Max was disappointed but was proud of his pokemon. He grabbed his Pokemons pokeball and pointed it at the Pokemon. "You did a good job now return." The electric type Pokemon is returned to its pokeball by a beaming red light.

"I'm not going to lose. I still have two Pokemon left."

Jacob laughs. "Just quit already. I'm winning this."

"No, you won't!"

Max and Jacob both glare at one another. Jacob reached into his pocket and grabbed Corey's Pokeball. "That was excellent. Return now." Corey is recalled back into its ball.

"Uh-oh. And in a surprising turn of events, Jacobs switches Pokemon!" The announcer commented.

Both boys grabbed another Pokeball and tossed it onto the battlefield. As the balls open, both Gogoat and Ferrothorn are released onto the field.

Ryan, the announcer, noticed something about the two pokemon that were released. "Looks like the two of them sent out grass type Pokemon." He explained to the audience. "What do these two boys have planned up their sleeves?"

"Ferrothorn swing on the trees and use Gyro Ball!"

Max's Ferrothorn leaps onto the air and uses the limbs on its body to swing from tree branch to tree branch. On the final tree branch, the pokemon jumps up high and spins. The sun was shining brightly as the pokemon was moving in action.

The steel type surrounds itself in a gray energy. Spinning towards its opponent. However, Jacob was not about to let that slide. "Dodo counter it with Take Down."

"Go." The heavy goat dashes towards Ferrothorn with its body becomes surrounded by a vanilla light. The Pokemon leaps up into the air to tackle Ferrothorn. However, Ferrothorn noticed this and dodged the attack by spinning from the right.

Max was shocked by this.

"It dodges the attack!" Freddy noticed. "No way that Ferrothorn is that fast."

Lillian smiled as she was happy for Max to be doing so well on the battlefield. "Come on Max. I believe in you." She thought to herself.

Ferrothorn does more spinning and tackles Gogoat. Gogoat falls to the ground, on all four fours. Even though the Pokemon received a little bit of damage. It wasn't enough to cripple it.

"That's the spit Dodo." Jacob encouraged. "We have to think of something fast to stop it." He began thinking of what he could do to stop the speedy pokemon.

Max laughed. "Are you stuck, buddy boy?"

As he looked onto the field. He looked at the vines that Ferrothorn had. He began thinking of ways he could try and stop them. Until he finally came up with a conclusion. "I got it!" He shouted.

"Dodo use Vine Whip."

"Goat." The grass type release two vines from the side of its body. He throws the vines towards the steel type Pokemon.

"Counter it with Vine Whip."

Ferrothorn does what its trainer told it to do and uses two of its heads that had vines towards the goat Pokemon. The four wipes collide and wrap onto of one another.

"That's just what I wanted!" Jacob revealed. "Now Dodo Use Body Slam!"

"Gogoat!" The grass type screeched. It used all the force in its body to use the vines to slam the steel type onto the ground.

"Ferrothorn!" The pokemon cried in pain.

"Now Gogoat use Vine Whip!"

"Gogoat!" The grass type uses the vines in its body and whips the steel type with the vines it released from earlier. Causing Ferrothorn to receive a lot of damage.

"Come on Ferrothorn get up!"

The steel type tried its best to get up after hearing the cries of its trainer. It wanted to make its trainer proud and prove to him that it was a worthy battler.

"Alright Dodo Use Energy Ball!"

Gogoat opens its mouth, and a green ball of nature energy is formed in front of its mouth. Gogoat shoots the ball of energy towards its opponent.

As the ball of energy flies over towards the steel type Pokemon. Ferrothorn was trying its best to get up. Max was getting frustrated as he really wanted to win this battle to win Lillian's heart.

"Ferrothorn get up and use Vine Whip."

Ferrothorn growled. The grass type Pokemon quickly gets up and uses its vine heads and tosses them towards the ball of energy. The vines wrap itself around the ball of energy and Ferrothorn tosses the energy ball towards Gogoat.

Gogoat is hit by its own attack, causing it to slide across the ground. The attack did a lot of damage. So much so that the grass type was now tired with a ton of bruises and scratches on its body. While also breathing heavily.

"Gogoat looks tired." Davey noticed as his Growlithe was sitting in his lap.

"Growl, growl."

"Do you think Max will be able to beat Gogoat?" He turned around to ask Keith who he was sitting next to.

"I have no idea," Keith admitted. "I feel like Jacob has something up his sleeve..."

"Even though we're fighting for the same girl. I must admit that you strong." Max realized.

"Thanks," Jacob replied. "I've been studying all of my opponents for the league. And your team interested me the most."

"My team impressed you?" Max asked while he blushed. "Thanks."

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to quit," Jacob shouted. "Now Dodo Use Take Down."

"Goat!" Gogoat did what it did before by charging and surrounding its body in a vanilla-like aura. Gogoat's speed gets faster and faster the more it runs.

"Woah. Gogoat is charging fast! Will it be able to defeat Ferrothorn?" Ryan the announcer announced.

Max couldn't keep his eyes off Gogoat's quick speed. He thought of an idea to counterattack the other grass type Pokemon on the field. "Ferrothorn use Rollout!"

"Thorn!" The steel type Pokemon curls into a ball and spins on the ground. The two pokemon were charging extremely fast towards one another as everyone watching was keeping their eyes glued to the screen.

The two Pokemons attacks collide; creating a dust cloud of explosions. Blowing everyone who had hair back and carrying along with the win.

"Who's going to take it?" Ryan announced.

The wind calms down, and the dust cloud dissolves. Everyone in the stadium quickly got up trying to see who was going to be the last Pokemon standing as the battle was that intense.

However, as everyone looked, they saw that both Gogoat and Ferrothorn we're knocked out. Resulting in a tie.

"Both Gogoat and Ferrothorn are unable to battle. That means it's a draw."

The crowd cheers with so much excitement in their voices.

"Never in my life as a commenter, I have never seen a battle this action-packed," Ryan said. "I'm pumped, I'm wild, and I'm excited to see who is going to win this." He said.

"Woah, I need to calm that because that was an amazing battle," Dustin said as he loved watching that battle.

Max and Jacob were both shocked by the results. However, they knew that both of their Pokemon needed to be called back into their balls. "Good job, Dodo," Jacob said as he recalled his Pokemon.

"You gave it everything you got," Max said as he recalled his Pokemon.

"Max only has one Pokemon left. Who is he going to choose?" Ryan spoked into his microphone.

Jacob grabbed his next Pokeball as he put the other one way. "Corey come on out again." He said as he tossed the Pokeball onto the battlefield.

"Marro, marro." The ground type Pokemon spins its bone around as it was eager to be battling.

Max grabbed his Poke ball. "Claucher time to battle!" He tossed the pokeball, and the pokemon was released onto the battlefield.

The water type Pokemon was levitating in the air. "Claucher, cla."

Keith looked at the pokemon and got afraid. "Oh no!" He heard rumors about the water type Pokemon and knew a deep dark secret about it that it was hiding. "Oh no!"

"Huh?" His classmates asked.

"Claucher has an ability called Mega Launcher. It allows pulse based moves to gain an attack boost." Keith explained to his friends.

"Oh no. Jacob better is careful." Dustin worried.

"Corey use Boomerang!"

"Marowak!" The ground type Pokemon does a backflip. The ground type throws his bone that spins like an actual boomerang.

"Claucher use Water Pulse!"

The water type Pokemon opens its claw. And stores up the energy to create a ball created by water. The water type tosses the ball towards the ground type Pokemon. However, that wasn't the plan as the Water Pulse attack hits the bone the Marowak threw.

The bone ends up spinning back towards Marowak and hits it in the face, sending Marowak back flying. But it wasn't enough to knock it out as the ground type quickly gets back up and grabs the bone.

"I'm not going to let your Marowak do what it did last time again. I caught on to your trick." Max chuckled.

"That's okay because I have another trick up my sleeve." He talked back. "Corey use Slash."

Marowak puts its bone in its mouth. The claws on Marowak's right hand enlarge and become surrounded by a white light. Marowak jumps up into the air, and the ground type Pokemon does a spin. Marowak slashes Claucher multiple times. Creating bruises and scratches all over the ground type Pokemons body.

"Marowak, wak." The ground type does another flip as the pokemon lands in front of its trainer.

"That pokemon is fast. Maybe I can try another pulse attack." He said. "Claucher use Dark Pulse!"

Claucher's claw opens. The water type Pokemon lets out a beaming dark energy that flies over towards Marowak.

"Corey dodge it."

The ground type Pokemon does a backflip. But that wasn't enough to stop the water type Pokemon. As Claucher lifts its claw up and the beam of dark energy hits Marowak, which creates a purple dust cloud.

The dust cloud dissolves as Marowak is sent flying onto the ground. The ground type Pokemon's eyes turn into swirls, as it was now unable to battle.

"Marowak, wak."

"Marowak is unable to battle; victory goes to Claucher."

The crowd cheered.

"And with that; Marowak is unable to battle. With the help of Claucher's Mega Launcher attack, all of its pulse based moves are boosted up." Ryan the announcer explained.

Jacob sighed. As he now only had one Pokemon left too. "Good job. Now return." He recalled his Pokeball as it returned to its ball.

"Looks like the two of them only have one Pokemon left," Lillian explained. "Either one of them could win it."

"Now reveal you're true self!" Max ordered as Claucher's body turns purple and reveals its true form. The water type Pokemon was the electric type Pokemon Rotom in disguise.

"Rotom! Rotom!" The electric type laughed as it fooled everyone with its disguise.

Everyone in the audience was surprised and shocked. The announcer almost falls off his disk, but he catches himself. "Woah, and in a complete and utter surprise. Claucher was actually Rotom the whole time!"

"WOAH HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Keith asked.

"Ghost-type Pokemon have the ability to transform into anything or anyone they want," Scarlet explained. "Ghost-types are quite tricky to battle."

Jacob grabs his Pokeball and tosses it into the air. "Bunny, I choose you!" Lopunny is released onto the battlefield.

"Lop, lop, lop, lop."

"You sent out a normal type Pokemon against a ghost type? How pathetic!" Max laughed. "You're just looking to lose."

"I got a trick up my sleeve." Jacob replied.

"Now Rotom use Thunderbolt!"

"Rotom!" The electric type Pokemon surrounds itself in electricity and releases a jolt towards Lopunny. Lopunny dodges the attack by jumping into the air.

"Finish it off with Shadow Ball!"

Lopunny brings its hands close together and creates a ball made from shadows. Lopunny tosses the ball towards the electric type Pokemon, and it hits Rotom in the face. Rotom's eyes turn into swirls as it falls back onto the wall nearby.

"Rotom!" The electric type pokemon was unable to battle.

"Rotom is unable to battle. Victory goes to Lopunny. That means that Jacob is the winner!"

The crowd cheers loudly once again.

The Pokemon Academy Midterm Exams where heating up as it was the final round. The final was a six on six battle, and the final battle was between Lucario and Charizard. The final two people in the final round were Ryuzaki and Keith. Both were giving it their all wanting to win the final round of the tournament. The two Pokemon where neck and neck as the battle were going on.

"The finales of the Pokemon Academy Midterm Exam are heating up. It's neck and neck between Keith and Ryuzaki! Who is going to win?!"

Ryuzaki smiled. "I guess its time to finally use my secret weapon." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his bracelet. He tapped the center of the bracelet. "Now call to my heart Charizard, Mega Evolve!" The bracelet lets out an energy that surrounded the flying type Pokemon.

Everyone in the audience was shocked to see this event.

"What's going on?" Davey asked confused.

Charizard begins morphing into Mega Charizard X. The light disappears as the newly evolved Pokemon flies into the sky showing off.

"Looks like Charizard mega evolved!" Ryan announced.

The crowd was excited.

But Keith wasn't ready to give up. He didn't care that the Pokemon mega evolved and was determined to win this battle no matter what the cause was. "I don't care that you Mega Evolved. Lucario use Focus Punch!"

"Cario!" The steel type Pokemon balls up its fist as its right fist becomes surrounded by a white light. Lucario leaps into the air and charges towards its opponent.

"Flamethrower!"

"Char!" The fire type Pokemon releases light blue flames that soar over towards the steel type Pokemon. Lucario is surrounded by the steel type Pokemon, burning its body. The attack was super effective on Lucario. The flames dissolve, and Lucario's burnt body falls onto the ground with its turning into swirls.

"Lucario."

"Lucario is unable to battle. Victory goes to Charizard that means that Ryuzaki is the winner of the Exam!"

The crowd cheers extremely loudly.

Keith smiled, but he wasn't too upset since he made it this far into the tournament. He walked up to Lucario and pet its fur. "I'm proud of you."

"Cario." Lucario was disappointed that it couldn't win and looked very sad.

But Keith didn't care about that all. "Don't be sad. All that matters is that you're alright."

Lucario smiles.

Ryuzaki walks up towards Charizard as Charizard returns to its normal form. "Charizard you did a good job." The fire type Pokemon is recalled back into its ball.

The Pidove flew above the tournament arena that evening as the closing ceremony of the tournament was now taking place. Ryan and Ryuzaki where both are standing on a stage; as both the stadium and battlefield were filled with millions of people.

"With the tournament now over. Let's reward our winner with his trophy." Professor Henri Lebeau hands the boy a golden trophy.

"Thank you!" Ryuzaki blushed with embarrassment.

Professor Henri Lebeau walks over towards a table that had an egg on it. He picks up the egg and puts it in the hands of Ryuzaki. "Here you go!"

"Not only that, but Ryuzaki also will receive this egg for doing such a great job during the tournament," Ryan announced.

"An egg?" Ryuzaki asked. "I wonder what's in it?" He asked while looking down at the egg.

Later that evening the outside of the arena was filled with tons of people. As people were going on the buses or in their cars as the tournament was no over. Lillian walked over towards Max who was standing next to Jacob and Victini as Victni was being held in Zakariya's hands.

"Hey, Max." She blushed walking up towards him.

"Hey." He blushed back.

Jacob couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"I'm sorry Lillian, but we can't do this." He explained as saddening as it was for him to say this.

"I and Jacob made a deal that whoever won our battle would get to date you." As he was stuttering trying to get his point across.

Lillian was shocked by this. She didn't like the sound of this. "You better on me?" She asked by shouting.

"Why yes, we did, and now your mines," Jacob asked as he grabbed her hand. But she slapped his hands away. She was angry over the fact that both guys that she liked would do this to her.

"I expected better from both of you. Max, you're a nice guy and Jacob you're my childhood friend. I liked the both of you. And we could've settled this like an adult. But both of you acted like fools!" She shouted. Both boys looked own as they were feeling guilty about the situation and their actions.

"I never wanna speak to the both of you again!" She ran away in tears.

"We screwed up," Jacob said regretting everything he did.

"Big time." Max sighed.

Noiz saw Drama standing by herself and wanted to try and talk to her. He smiled as he walked up to her because he liked her a lot. "Hey, Drama." He said as he put his hands on her shoulder.

She blushed and started shivering. She removed his hands. He was angry about this and was done with it. "You know what. I'm done trying to talk to you. At first, your shy thing was cute but not annoying. I really liked you, but you ruined it."

Noiz walked away. He turned around to look at the girl as he was walking. "I'm done with you." He got on the bus.

Drama got teary-eyed as her heart broke. She started crying as she held onto her Litwick who she was carrying in her arms. "I ruined everything with Noiz."

Cass walks up to her boyfriend Rafe and hugs him. "Hey, babe."

"Yes?" He asked turning around.

"Can I see your phone?" She lied. "I have to call my mom."

"Sure thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone.

"Thanks, babe."

She turns around and unlocks his phone. As she was walking and looking for the phone a text message pops up from someone named "Side Piece" that says, "Thanks for the necklace babe." She was shocked.

The young girl was paralyzed as she stood there. She couldn't believe what she saw. "I-I-I-I-I-He is cheating on me." She stuttered. She rushed back towards Rafe, and she gives him his phone. She then runs off leaving him confused.

She rests up against the back of the bus where no one can see her, and she gets down on her knees and starts crying. "He's cheating on me!" She cried as tears started running down her eyes.

Ryuzaki was holding onto the egg as Alex, Simon and Dustin looked at the egg wondering what the egg was going to hatch into. "It's so cool that you got an egg," Alex said. "I wonder what it's going to hatch into."

"Maybe it's going to be a legendary pokemon?" Simon asked.

"That would be so cool!" Alex said.

Fiery sneaks up behind the young boy holding Victini. He tries to grab the fire type Pokemon, but Victini creates a V made from flames that hit Fiery and burns him. He falls to the ground and starts crying. "I give up trying to get Victini!"

The young boy and Victini laugh.


	29. Get Your Act Together Davey!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

The school bell rang, and it was time to hurry up and get to class. Davey and Growlithe were running a little late; so, the two of them were running down the hallway like The Flash trying to hurry up and get to class on time. Davey was excited because today the students of Professor Henri Lebeau's course we're going to get their midterm exam grades.

"Hurry up Growlithe. We need to get to class on time so that we can get out Midterm Report cards." He encouraged while looking back at his partner Pokemon.

But Growlithe was having a hard time trying to catch up. Growlithe was panting badly. Almost like Growlithe was going to pass out as the fire type started strolling.

"Growlithe, growl." The tired fire type cried out for help. As Davey kept running, he saw Simon standing over by the school's bulletin board. The young man was looking at something, causing the curious Davey to stop in his tracks.

"Hey, Simon. What are you looking at?"

Simon heard both Davey's voice and his name. He smiled as he saw Davey standing in front of him. Davey was one of his classmates. "Hey, Davey. I'm just looking at the results of the Midterm Exam Tournament."

Davey's eyes turned into hearts. He was excited to be hearing that news as he balled up his fists. Meanwhile, Growlithe collapsed on the floor from being both tired and passing out. "Growlithe." The exhausted fire type cried in horror.

Davey pushes Simon out of the way as he was standing right next to his Milktank as Simon is slammed back to one of the lockers nearby. Simon falls to the ground. As Milktank walked over towards the boy trying to see if he was alright.

"Milk, milk?" The normal type checked.

"I'm fine. Davey's just someone who doesn't think before he acts." He insulted.

"Shut up! No one asked you!" He shouted. He turned back around to look at the bulletin board.

"Yes, I can't believe the results of the Tournaments are out!" He said with excitement in his not so deep voice. He read the paper and saw the list of students that was written on the paper, trying to find his name.

"Keith got an A, Alex got a C, Freddy got a D, Drama got a B…" He said as he kept looking through the list. He was getting very impatient trying to find his name on the piece of paper he was looking at, as the boy kept on scanning, he finally found his name, and it said:

"Davey F-"

Davey's whole body whited out with his mouth wide open from being so much in shock. "An F-!" He shouted in disbelief. "What the hell is an F-"

Simon who quickly recovered walks over towards the boy. "It's like one of the worst grades possible." He laughed along with his partner Pokemon Milktank. "Lucky I got an A+." He bragged while winking his right eye.

"Shut up! No one asked you!" He shouted. "This has to be a mistake…." He began walking while thinking to himself. "How can I get an F? I'm like the smartest guy in the class."

"Just talk to the teacher about it," Simon explained.

"Milk, milk, milk, milk, milk!" The normal-type pokemon echoed.

"That's an excellent idea, Simon!" Davey shouted. He runs off down the hallway as Growlithe was on the floor exhausted. "Growl, growl." The fire type cried in pain.

"Davey, you forgot Growlithe!" Simon shouted.

"Growl, growl."

Davey with Growlithe by his side and Metapod in his backpack. The young boy burst into his classroom with a stern look on his face. As the professor was in the middle of a lesson all the students turned around and looked at him.

"HOW COME I FAILED THE EXAM?!" Davey shouted in his teacher's face; causing him to sweatdrop in horror.

"Uh…we're in the middle of class." He replied.

Davey was very angry with his face being ruby red. "I don't care! I have never gotten an F in my life!" He continued to shout with his fists balled up. The young boy was a perfect A+ student. So, getting this F—was one of the worst things to ever happen to him.

"There's a first time for everything." The teacher shrugged. "Besides the midterms is over. There's nothing else you can do." Professor Henri Lebeau starts to laugh in front of his face.

Davey became surrounded by fire. With even his eyes even turning into flames. "IF YOU WON'T LET ME RETAKE THAT MIDTERM I WILL DO UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO YOU!" He screamed.

The teacher backed away slowly. The teacher started to become scared of his student, Lebeau's sweatdrop in the back of his head grew bigger then it was earlier. "Okay, okay, okay." He resisted. As Davey turned back to normal and even got a big smile on his face, Henri began thinking of ideas for him to get his grade up.

But as he stood there; he finally came up with one. "I want you to figure out why exactly you failed in the first place."

"Huh?" Davey asked. "What exactly did I do wrong?" He thought to himself but as he did that he remembered what he did. "It's because I lost in a one-hit K-O battle to Keith?"

"That's not it."

"Then was it?" The curious boy asked.

Lebeau sighs. "I want you to work with Ryuzaki. He can help you figure out why."

"But he's an emo wannabe stereotype." He thought to himself. He puts on a fake smile for showing off. "That would be lovely." He lied. "I don't want to work with him."

"Great." The teacher said as he turns around and looks at Ryuzaki. "Ryuzaki I need to help and tutor Davey here."

Ryuzaki shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

"Look at him! You try to be hard edgy!" Davey thought to himself.

A truck pulls up to the Pokemon Academy and throws David onto the floor. The young boy had bruises everywhere and was having a hard time breathing. The car drives off in a hurry, seeming as if it didn't want to become captured.

Leah was walking alongside Raven, her best friend. Right next to Raven was her partner Pokemon Kirlia. The two of them were chuckling and laughing. Talking about what Davey did earlier.

"I can't believe that Davey came into class like that." Leah laughed.

"I know right," Raven responded. "Davey is so- "She stopped as the two girls saw David laying on the floor. The girls run to the boy who was passed out and apparently severely injured.

"It's David!" Leah said.

The two of them rush to his aids as they band together and pick him up. "Can you say anything?" Raven asked.

He didn't respond.

"We should take him to the Pokemon Center…." The young girl Raven suggested.

The Pokemon Center Healing song played. Nurse Roy and his Audino where finished with healing up the injured boy named David. Nurse Roy was a young nurse with spiky pink hair and pink scrubs. Roy and Audino walked into the waiting room where the two girls were sitting, as they were waiting for David to recover.

Leah was a lot more worried for David since she had a major crush on him. In her lap were some cookies that she had baked for him. She wanted to give it to him awhile again, but he was away at Liberty Island for a while. "I hope David is okay."

She was clenching her fists in nerves. As the two girls sat there waiting for their friend to recover, they heard footsteps and looked up as the pink haired nurse walked over towards the girls. He had a smile on his face.

"Is there any good news?" Leah rushed. "I hope she's okay." She shook with a worried look on her face.

"Why yes, he's fine." The nurse responded with an even broader smile.

Audino smiled too. "Audio, audio."

Leah started crying in relief. She hugged Raven almost to the point of choking her. "You can let go of me now…" Raven cried out for help as she was in pain.

"Sorry." She lets go of Leah. "It's just that I care about David."

"When can we see him?" Raven asked.

"You can see him right now." The nurse responded as he moved to the side and there were Leah's knight and shining armor David standing right next to her. He smiled at her.

Leah's eyes turned into hearts as she saw David standing in front of her. "There he is." She said to herself looking at him with an intense gaze.

She started to bleed. She couldn't handle the pressure. So, she hid behind Raven which didn't confuse Raven, as she was used to this sort of thing. But it made both the Nurse, David, and Audino confused.

"Of course, she hid behind him…" Raven sweatdropped.

"Kirlia, Kirlia, Kirl." The psychic type pokemon shrugged.

The bell rings. The sun was setting as students walked out of the school. Davey was waiting outside for his tutor Lionel Ryuzaki. He was getting a little bit impatient as the brown-haired boy with glasses was taking quite a long time.

"WHY IS HE TAKING SO LONG?!" He shouted.

Growlithe sweatdropped. Felling a tiny bit hopeless for its trainer. "Growl, growl."

Ryuzaki walks up to the young man with the bushy black afro. He had a severe and stern look on his face. He wasn't impressed with Davey one bit. "I'm right here." He responded as he heard everything that she said about him.

Davey looked at him. "So, you're finally here…" He folded his arms and pouted. "About time.

Ryuzaki's eyes opened seriously. "Look. I don't need you to waste my time." The boy with glasses starts walking away. Tired of the young boy's childish attitude. "Either you're coming, or you're not. I have things to do."

Davey rolls his eyes. "Emo wannabe." He whispered to himself.

He turned around and gave the boy a sharp threating look. Which shook Davey, making him scared. "Okay, sir." He dashed over towards Ryuzaki along with his partner pokemon Growlithe.

Davey felt nervous walking next to Ryuzaki as the two boys were walking down the road that Monday sunset. The orange sun was glistening off the boys as they were on their way to Ryuzaki's house to study. Davey looked down, not knowing what to say next to him.

Ryuzaki sensed this. "I can sense that you're nervous." He explained.

Davey rolled his eyes once more. "Why do you have to act so emo?"

"Classic humans always putting a label on someone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ryuzaki walked in front of him and folded his arms. "Look, I don't confide in social norms, okay?"

"Fine. But you don't have act so weird about it."

"And you don't have to act like a child." Ryuzaki facepalms. "Let's just keep going." He turns around and starts walking side by side again with Davey.

"Emo wannabe." Davey thought to himself. He turned to look at the young boy who was around his age.

"Maybe if I keep this act up he would wanna be friends!" The excited Ryuzaki said to himself in his head not wanting to show the fact that he wanted friends. "But…no." He continued. "I have to keep it to myself, as no one wants to be friends with an over emotional person."

Davey could sense the awkwardness going on as the two of them continued walking in silence. Davey wanted to break the silence and had to think of something fast to break the ice. "So, what made you decide to go to the Pokemon Academy?" He asked.

"To have a better life." He responded looking up to at sunset. "Oh my god, he asked me about my family! He must wanna be my friend!" Ryuzaki thought to himself while fangirling.

"A better life?"

"What am I talking about?" Ryuzaki asked himself as he was getting a bit nervous. "He doesn't want to be friends with a weirdo like me…." He responded to himself in his mind.

"Maybe I should keep this emo act up."

"It's none of your business," Ryuzaki said to Davey. But in his mind, he regretted it. "Was that too rude? Will he hate me? Would he not want to be my friend?"

"Let's just keeping going." Changing the conversation, he just wanted silence.

"Fine." Davey pouted. "But it seems like Ryuzaki is a lot more complexed than I thought he was."

Davey and Ryuzaki arrived too his dorm building. The two of them went to the back of the dorm where the schools' battlefield was. Davey was shocked by this, as he noticed that his dorm looked better than his. Ryuzaki's dorm building looked like a castle. "Your dorm is huge! How come yours look so much better than mines?"

"Because one of my roommates is related to the principal of the school."

Davey cried. "You lucky SOB!"

Growlithe sweatdrops. "Lithe, lith, lith, lith."

Ryuzaki cleared his throat, wanting to change the subject. "Now let's get this party started, by showing me all of your Pokemon."

The young black-haired boy was surprised by this. "You want to see all of my Pokemon?"

Ryuzaki nodded his head yes. But he couldn't resist saying something sarcastic. "No, I want you to show me your Facebook." On The inside, Ryuzaki was fangirling over this. "Maybe he'll say yes, and he'll add me on Facebook!" He got excited in his head.

But to appear calm, he cleared his throat.

"Smartass."

Ryuzaki was not having any of it. He was being serious and wanted to hurry up and get this over it. Well, that what it seemed like on the outside. But on the inside, he wanted to drag everything out to continue having a conversation with him.

But to keep up with appearances, he had to do something he was going to regret. Ryuzaki cleared his throat once more. "EITHER DO THIS OR GET A BAD GRADE!" He shouted in his face scaring Davey.

Davey sweatdropped. "He's right!" Davey cried while getting down on his knees. "This is my very first F and getting this one F may ruin my chances of getting into Harvard!" He continued crying more and more.

Ryuzaki slaps Davey in the face. "So, if you want to get your act together and raise your grade then let's do this thing!" Ryuzaki shouted.

Davey's courage was raised up. The young boy gets up with his eyes turning into stars. "Let's do this!" Davey and Ryuzaki high five one another.

For once; the two boys where in unison as they both smiled. However, after a quick realization, the two of them realized that where having a friendship moment. The two freak out.

"Did we just high five?!" The two boys shouted.

"Did we just high five!" Ryuzaki thought to himself. "Are we finally become friends?! My first high five, and already it is the best moment of my life." He said with so much glee as he kept talking to himself in his mind.

"I can't believe that he's human. Character development in Pokemon Academy? The characters aren't supposed to be developing in this slow ass story." The freak out Davey said to himself in his very own mind.

The two cleared their throats.

"Let's pretend that this never happened." The two shouted.

"I'm never going to pretend that happened." Both boys thought to themselves individually.

"Like I said earlier," Ryuzaki started by getting back on track. "Show me you're Pokemon."

Davey nodded his head yes. He took off his backpack placed Metapod next to Growlithe. Growlithe turned around to look at the bug type Pokemon, but once it saw its stare. Growlithe became traumatized.

"Growlithe!" The scared pokemon started shaking.

Davey grabbed two pokeballs and tapped the center of the pokeballs. He tosses the pokeballs into the air, and the two pokemon are released. Frillish on the right and Emolga on the left. The two female pokemon wherein the air.

"Emo, emo!" Emolga chuckled.

Frillish, on the other hand, turned her head and saw Davey's Growlithe. She started to blush, finding the puppy to be quite handsome. Frillish's eyes changed into hearts as she began daydreaming.

On a beach, as the sun was setting Frillish and Growlithe were sitting on a picnic blanket with a picnic basket and two wine glasses on the of the sheet.

Growlithe looked at Frillish with sparkling eyes. To Frillish, it was only the two of them in the world and time had stopped. "Growlithe, growl, growl, growl, growl, growl, growl." The pokemon complimented on her beauty which made the pink pokemon blush even harder than before. So much so that her face started to turn red.

But back to reality, Frillish was still blushing while dreaming about her and Growlithe. "Frill." Meanwhile, Emolga sees a nearby tree and flies over towards it so it can take a nap. "Emo, emo, emo." She snored. Growlithe was still traumatized by looking at Metapod, and Metapod was just standing there. Ryuzaki looks at Metapod, and even he gets creeped out.

"That Pokemon is creepy." He commented.

"What do you think of my team?" Davey asked with a broad smile on his face; as his Pokemon were doing their own thing.

Ryuzaki examined every one of Davey's Pokemon just by looking at them. It only took him a few seconds, but he realized why exactly Davey got such a low score on the Midterm Exam. "YOUR POKEMON SUCK!"

"what?" Davey asked in shock.

Ryuzaki had a severe and stern look on his face. "They are not properly trained. Their weak, useless and haven't had proper enough strength!" He explained to the trainer, which started making Davey feel insecure about himself.

"I mean; I train sometimes…" Davey squinted.

"With that attitude, no wonder your Pokemon suck." Ryuzaki slaps Davey. Trying to get some sense into him. "Now toughing' up. Because you're entering Ryuzaki's brand of training."

Davey sweatdrops. "Uh-oh."

"Everyone listen up! It's training time!" Ryuzaki shouted. Growlithe, Metapod and Frillish all stood there getting their act together. Emolga was resting on the tree like a baby.

Ryuzaki was now very angry as his face turns red with rage. "Get up now!" He shouted at Emolga, scaring her. She flies over towards the group, and she gets her act together by striating up.

"YOU to MAGGOT!" He shouted at Davey.

Davey screams and shapes up. "Yes, sir, yes."

"Now," Ryuzaki said while walking. "Let's get this training started!"

Davey and his pokemon cheer.

The next morning was here as David was walking with his best friend, Blake. Today was his first day back after being away so long. The sun shined above the two Pokemon trainers as they were walking in the courtyard of the Pokemon Academy.

Blake was excited that his friend had returned to school. "I'm so glad that you're back." The boy had black hair, and he was wearing a beanie. Blake was holding his shiny female Vulpix in his hands. "What exactly happened to you on Liberty Island?"

David looked down. "I don't remember."

"You don't?"

"Nope." He replied. "Everything that happened to me before the trip has been a blur."

"Huh?" Blake responded to his friend, finding it strange. "Maybe something happened to you." He worried.

"I don't know…" David didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to change the subject. "Anywho, did I miss anything?"

"Yeah. The Midterm Exam Tournament."

"WHAT!" David said in complete in utter shock. "I missed an EXAM?"

Blake shook his head yes.

"I gotta go!" David runs off in a hurry, wanting to take the test, leaving Blake to sweatdrop in confusion.

Davey walked up to the teacher alongside Ryuzaki. The two of them did a lot of intense training last night to improve his skills. Professor Henri Lebeau who was writing on the school's chalkboard turns around as he heard footsteps.

"Oh, it's you too."

"I'm ready to retake my exam and show you that I've changed and improved with my Pokemon," Davey said with a shroud of confidence.

"He does look different…" Lebeau noticed as he thought to himself. But he didn't want to admit it to his student. "Looks like someone hasn't learned their lesson on why they'd failed."

Davey wasn't going to let that slide. "No! I have changed. Thanks to the help of Ryuzaki and my pokemon!"

Ryuzaki blushed. "Are we friends? Do we finally have friends?" He asked himself in his little mind. "Whatever…" He said out loud with no emotion.

Davey sweatdropped, hoping that he would show a little ounce of change. "I see somethings never changed…"

David runs into the class. "Sorry, I'm late." The Professor, Davey, and Ryuzaki where surprised to see the boy. "Davey!" They said, but Ryuzaki said it in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, I think more people want to be my friend….!" Ryuzaki thought to himself in his mind.

Professor Henri Lebeau and Davy hug him. The student and the teacher started crying. "We missed you so much."

David sweatdropped. "Thank you for showing your concern."

The student and teacher both back off. They were curious as to what exactly happened to David on his trip to the Liberty Island. "Tell us everything that happened on Liberty Island!" Davey shouted.

"And don't leave out any details!" Lebeau shouted again.

David sweatdropped once again. "I don't remember anything…"

"What?!" They both asked.

"But let's not talk about that." David defected. "I heard that you guys took the midterm exam, so I wanna take it."

"Woah, he deflected that pretty fast." Ryuzaki noticed to himself. "Maybe something happened to him on liberty island."

"Why of course you did you miss it." The Professor replied.

David frowned, disappointed that he didn't get a chance to take the test. He started worrying that maybe he was going to fail due to the face that he failed. He started crying.

"But the good news is, is that you get to take the test again!"

"YAY!" David cheered.

"In fact," The Professor points towards Davey. "You get a chance to retake it."

"I do?!"

The teacher nodded his head yes. "You both have the battle one another." "WHAT?!" The two asked in complete in utter shocked.

The teacher nodded his head yes again. "Yep."

David and Davey got fired up. The two of them wanted to battle and we're excited about the fact that they're getting the chance to do it right then and there.

"Let's do this thing!" They both shouted.

Professor Henri Lebeau begins laughing at his two students. Not revealing two the two of them that he was pranking them. Leaving the two students to be quite puzzled as a result.

"What's going on?" They both asked.

The Professor winked his left eye. "It was a prank. Davey the only reason you failed is that you got one shot in the first round. So, I didn't get a chance to shine in the finales. David all you to do was take a written exam and you to David." He kept laughing. But the two students weren't laughing. Meanwhile, Ryuzaki was laughing in the background.

"This isn't funny!" The two boys shouted at the teacher.

Henri shrugged shoulders. "Don't worry about it." He responded while he continued to laugh.

Later that day as Davey and David were both standing in front of Henri's desk. They were waiting for the results of their midterm exam written test. As Henri was grading them. The two boys were waiting anxiously for the tests to be graded as they wanted to see what they got.

Henri nodded his head as he was finally completed with grading the test. He gets up out of his seat while the two boys tense up. "You both got an A+."

The two boy's eyes turned into stars and they hugged one another.

"Oh yeah!" They jumped for joy with excitement.

The bell rings. The sun was setting as students walked out of the school. Davey was waiting outside for his tutor Lionel Ryuzaki. He was getting a little bit impatient as the brown-haired boy with glasses was taking quite a long time.

"Here we got once again." The impatient boy who was folding his arms said while tapping his right foot.

"Growlithe, growl." The fire type pokemon shrugged.

Ryuzaki walks pasts Davey, but Davey walks in front of him. Blocking him from moving. "I wanna say thank you." He bowed to him.

"Why are you saying thank you?"

"Because. Even though the whole thing was a prank and the true makeup exam was a written test. During that training, I learned a lot about my pokemon." He explained. "We even came up with new techniques thank you too!" The starry eye boy complimented.

"Whatever…." Ryuzaki walks away. "Oh, my god he wants to be friends!" The boy with glasses talked to himself in his head.

Davey waved goodbye as the boy was walking. "No matter what. I still think you're a complex human being!" He smiled.

"Whatever…" Ryuzaki replied. "I was right he wants to be friends!" He thought to himself.


	30. Toxic Pokemon That Hatched from the Egg!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

The bell rings. The sun was setting as students walked out of the school. Davey was waiting outside for his tutor Lionel Ryuzaki. He was getting a little bit impatient as the brown-haired boy with glasses was taking quite a long time.

"Here we got once again." The impatient boy who was folding his arms said while tapping his right foot.

"Growlithe, growl." The fire type pokemon shrugged.

Ryuzaki walks pasts Davey, but Davey walks in front of him. Blocking him from moving. "I wanna say thank you." He bowed to him.

"Why are you saying thank you?"

"Because. Even though the whole thing was a prank and the true makeup exam was a written test. During that training, I learned a lot about my pokemon." He explained. "We even came up with new techniques thank you too!" The starry eye boy complimented.

"Whatever…." Ryuzaki walks away. "Oh, my god he wants to be friends!" The boy with glasses talked to himself in his head.

Davey waved goodbye as the boy was walking. "No matter what. I still think you're a complex human being!" He smiled.

"Whatever…" Ryuzaki replied. "I was right he wants to be friends!" He thought to himself. However, as the young boy started walking. He began to feel something strange going on in his backpack.

"What is that?" The boy asked as it was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. He removed the backpack from his back and unzips it. He looked at the purple egg that was in his backpack, that was glowing yellow.

"The egg…" Ryuzaki noticed. "It must be hatching soon." He picks up the egg.

Davey watched everything that he was doing and walks over towards Ryuzaki who was still holding onto the egg. Davey who went to school and has a degree in psychology noticed that the egg was getting ready to hatch. "We should go take it to the Professor and see what he says."

"Right," Ryuzaki responded.

Professor Henri Lebeau called every single one of the students in the classroom to come and watch the miracle of birth. The students were all crowded in a circle around the egg that was sitting on the desk.

Every one of the students was eager to witness the miracle of birth. As they were watching the egg hatch, each one of them had their own ideas as to what the egg might hatch into.

They continued to stand there in silence as the egg kept glowing and glowing. However, a few seconds later the egg stops glowing and turns white with the egg becoming surrounded by starts. The egg begins morphing into a Pokemon.

The egg dissolves and a purple being appeared in front of them. Every single one of them was confused as they had no idea what they're looking at.

"Poipole, poi." The newborn baby awakened. Poipole opened its eyes and witness its first sight: A sea of students standing by it. "Poi, poi?" The confused pokemon asked, wondering where it was.

"It's so cute!" Chameko, Scarlet, and Aria all said in unison. Admiring the cuteness of the purple pokemon.

The young boy named David looked at the Pokemon trying to analyze it, but he got nothing from it. "What is it?" David asked as he was standing there with his arms folded in. "I've never heard of seen anything like that before."

"Let me see what the Pokedex has to say about it," Tyler said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Unova Pokedex. The Pokedex opens and tries to scan the Pokemon. "No data!" The Pokedex said. However, the device couldn't retrieve any data on the Pokemon at all. This confused David. "The Pokedex isn't picking up anything at all."

Raven wondered. "Maybe a pokemon that's never been seen before?"

"Aww!" Raven, Scarlet, and Aria all said admiring the tiny little pokemon.

The purple Pokemon became overwhelmed by so many people surrounding it. Poipole started to cry. Light blue tears falling from its eye sockets. Poipole's crying gets louder and louder, as it creates an echoing sound that goes across the room.

It was too much for the students to handle. But Ryuzaki wasn't going to give up. He was going to try and comfort the purple pokemon that was continuing to try.

"Calm down, Poipole." The boy said as he was resisting the sound waves. He walked up towards the tiny purple pokemon and placed his right palm on its head. This event calmed the tiny baby pokemon down and it stopped crying.

"Poipole, poi." The pokemon started laughing.

"It's so adorable!" Scarlet, Aria, and Chameko commented with their eyes turning into ruby red hearts.

Leah wondered if the baby pokemon was hungry. She grabbed her lunchbox that was sitting on top of her desk and opens it up. She grabs a tiny blue Pokebean and gives it towards the purple pokemon. "Here take this." She said.

Poipole was a little confused on what the desert was. But it ignored its feelings and ate the bean anyway. Chewing on it loudly. "Poipole." The sweet dessert was good and put a huge smile on the purple pokemons face.

"It's so adorable!" Scarlet, Aria, and Chameko commented with their eyes turning into ruby red hearts.

Davey was getting a little fired up watching the pokemon. He wanted to battle it to see what kind of powers it had inside. The curious young boy hot up, close and personal studying the tiny pokemon. "What kind of battling style do you have?" The young psychologist asked.

"Poipole, poi!"

Poipole floats into the air. Which shocked everyone in the room as they're learning more and more about the newly hatched pokemon. "Poi, poi, poi!" The purple pokemon tackles Davey, sending him flying onto the nearby wall.

"Ouchie…" The boy who was in pain commented as his eyes turned into swirls. Davey falls to the ground, as everyone watched him.

"Poi, poi, poi." The purple pokemon laughed.

"It's so adorable!" Scarlet, Aria, and Chameko commented with their eyes turning into ruby red hearts. As everyone in the classroom took away their attention from Davey to look at Poipole, admiring its cuteness.

"Davey's right," Blake said. "I wanna see it in action!"

Ryuzaki began thinking about it too. He watched over towards the Pokemon who hatched out of the egg that he himself owned. And he looks at it.

"I guess your name is Poipole right?" He asked the baby pokemon.

The baby pokemon smiled. It nodded its head yes.

"It's so adorable!" Scarlet, Aria, and Chameko commented with their eyes turning into ruby red hearts.

Seeing the tiny little Pokemon so happy caused Ryuzaki to smile. However, he really wanted to see what it could do in battle since no one in the classroom knew nothing about the newly discovered Pokemon.

"Do you wanna battle?"

"Poi, poi." The purple pokemon tackles Ryuzaki. Sending him flying into the wall like it did with Davey.

"Ouchie…" The boy said as he fell to the ground with his eyes turning into swirls. "I guess that's its way of saying yes." He noticed.

"Poi, poi, poi." The pokemon chuckled.

"It's so adorable!" Scarlet, Aria, and Chameko commented with their eyes turning into ruby red hearts.

Later that day, every single of Professor Henri Lebeau's class gathered together at the school's local battlefield to watch David and Ryuzaki battle. David had his newly captured Snorunt out in front and Ryuzaki had his Poipole out in front of him.

Along with that, the rain was pouring down from the skies hard. Which could make the battle between the two boys even more intense. Both boys had something to prove, as they both wanted to gain experience from this battle.

"Wow, Poipole VS. Snorunt. I wonder who's going to win?" Fiery asked in a prediction sort of way.

"From what we know, Snorunt is an ice type Pokemon," Raven informed. "But what we don't know is what type Poipole is."

"That's a good question," Tyree responded to his girlfriend. "We nothing about Poipole. The whole entire thing is shrouded in mystery."

"So then how is Ryuzaki going to order it to attack if it doesn't know what typing it is?" The curious boy Stevie asked.

"I have no idea."

Stevie falls in a comedic way but quickly gets back up. "I should've known the question to that answer right away." The young boy sweatdropped.

David gets down on his knees to level with his Snorunt. He had a few things he needed to say to it before they battle against the newly discovered Pokemon. "Hey, Snorunt."

"Runt?"

"This is your very first Pokemon battle, and I want you to do your best."

"Runt, runt, runt!" The ice type pokemon does a spin with a smile on its face. He gets back up with a more serious look on his face.

Ryuzaki was getting pumped. The young boy balled up his fist. "Poipole, I want you to do your best."

"Poi, poi." Poipole smiled and turned around to tackle Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki falls to the ground, hitting his head and becoming unconscious with his eyes turning into swirls.

"It's so adorable!" Scarlet, Aria, and Chameko commented with their eyes turning into ruby red hearts.

"It happened once again…" He chuckled.

"It's so adorable!" Scarlet, Aria, and Chameko commented with their eyes turning into ruby red hearts.

Ryuzaki shakes it off and gets back into the fighting spirit by getting up and getting into serious mode. Ready for battling. "Alright, Poipole battle!"

"Poi, poi!" The tiny baby pokemon didn't do anything all and just dance around in a circle. Poipole stops dancing in a circle as it floats over towards Snorunt and grabs its tiny little hands. Juggling them up and down.

Snorunt sweatdropped and so did David. "What is Poipole doing?" He asked.

"Snorunt, runt?" The ice type pokemon wondered the same thing.

"It's so adorable!" Scarlet, Aria, and Chameko commented with their eyes turning into ruby red hearts.

"Poipole this isn't the time to play around. Attack now!" Ryuzaki ordered out of anger.

"Poi, poi, poi, poi." However, the young Pokemon ignored the orders of the trainer and continued to play with the ice type Pokemon's hands.

"It's so adorable!" Scarlet, Aria, and Chameko commented with their eyes turning into ruby red hearts.

"What is Poipole doing?" Freddy asked. "I've never seen anything like it." He wondered while watching the battle from afar.

David was getting a bit bored with the battle and wanted to see a little action. So, he trusted his arms onto the battlefield getting ready to order an attack. "Snorunt use Blizzard."

Snorunt does a spin, which removes the purple pokemon hands from off its body. Snorunt opens its mouth and releases a blizzard storm into the air. "Runt, runt, runt, runt."

Poipole does a spin and dodges the attack. The tiny pokemon becomes surrounded by a yellow aura, which disappears quickly.

Orion looked at everything Poipole just did and realized that the yellow energy looked extremely familiar to him. "Woah, that light looks awfully suspicions."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked as her Kirlia was standing right next to her. Watching the battle and wanting to see who was going to win.

"It looks like the light that comes off a Totem Pokemon." He explained to his classmates. "A totem pokemon aura raises its stats."

"So, could Poipole be a totem pokemon?" Raven asked.

"I don't think so," Orion explained. "Totem Pokemon are usually just larger versions of regular pokemon."

Ryuzaki was so confused as he had no idea what was going on with the pokemon that hatched out of his egg. "I guess Poipole is so full of surprises." He started to chuckle.

Poipole blushed. Finding the complement to be adorable. "Poi, poi."

"It's so adorable!" Scarlet, Aria, and Chameko commented with their eyes turning into ruby red hearts.

"Now Poipole, try and use one of your attacks."

"Poi, poi!" The poison types Pokemon flies even higher into the air. Poipole does a spin and shoots out a purple gunk out of its tubes. The purple gunk flies over towards Snorunt and hits it in the face.

"That was Gunk Shot!" Simon noticed.

"Milk. Milk."

"So that must mean that Poipole is a poison type Pokemon," Bartly explained.

Snorunt is surrounded by purple electricity. The purple electricity ends up hurting the ice type Pokemon very badly. "Runt, runt, run, runt." It cried out in pain.

"Oh no. Snorunt, your poisoned." David said in concern over the ice type pokemon.

Ryuzaki began thinking. Now that he knew that Poipole is a poison type, he tried to think up of some attack that poison type Pokemon could learn. "Poipole is a poison type. Hmm…What attack to use…."

However, the baby Pokemon had a mind of its own as it tackles Snorunt, sending the Pokemon flying into the face of its trainer. Both David and Snorunt fall to the ground with the duo's eyes becoming swirly.

"We lost…"

"Runt, runt, runt, runt."

Ryuzaki smiled as he walks over to hug the floating pokemon. "We did it Poipole, we did it!"

"Poi, poi!" The Pokemon floats even high and does a spin. Purple releases a toxic blob of purple out of all three of its tubes. The gunk flies over towards the students of the classroom and everyone in the classroom except for Victini and Poipole.

Poipole started laughing. As it continued to laugh it was release more and more purple gunk that surrounds the area of the school.

The Psychic type pokemon continued to dodge the attacks. Victni was screaming. Not only was it afraid of humans, but it was also afraid of Pokemon. Victini didn't want to go near Poipole and touch it.

"Victini, Victini!" The pokemon said as it warned Poipole from trying to come into close contact with it. Since it was afraid of both humans and Pokemon. "Don't come near me or touch me," Victini said.

"Poi, poi!" Poipole wanted to play some more and didn't want to stop. "Poi."

"Victini, tini, tini." The fire type scaled the mysterious pokemon.

"Poi, poi." Poipole stopped what it was doing. Listening to the older psychic type Pokemon.

"It's so adorable!" Scarlet, Aria, and Chameko commented with their eyes turning into ruby red hearts, as the three of them could barely move thanks to their poisoned bodies.

"Poipole, Victini," Ryuzaki said. "Please see if you can go into my backpack and get some antidotes." He explained to the two pokemon, as the medicine would help the trainers get better.

Poipole was a little confused about what the young man was saying at first, but a few seconds later it finally understood. "Poipole." The Pokemon laughed as a way of showing the young trainer that it agreed to its demands.

Victini nodded its head yes. And so, Victini and Poipole set out on a journey to try and get the antidote to heal the students of Professor Lebeau's class.

"It's so adorable!" Scarlet, Aria, and Chameko commented with their eyes turning into ruby red hearts, as the three of them could barely move thanks to their poisoned bodies.

Poipole who was floating and Victini who was walking, where strolling down the hallways of the Pokemon Academy during that Monday afternoon. The two pokemon were very lucky that the hallways were empty, as Victni was walking far back away from Poipole.

Victini didn't want to be near Poipole as it had a fear of all living things. The Pokemon sighed in relief of not having to be near the thing that was floating in the air. "Victini, Victini, Victini." The pokemon prayed to god, thanking it for not having to touch Poipole.

But since Poipole was a playful Pokemon, it turned around and flew over towards Victini in a hurry. Poipole proceeds to hug Victini tightly. "Poi, poi, poi."

Victini started breathing heavily as it didn't want to be touched by any other living thing besides Zakyaria. The pokemon was sweating a lot as it pushed Poipole off it and runs down the hallway and hides behind a locker. "Victini, tini." The pokemon sighed in relief. Happy to have gotten away.

Poipole was saddened that Victini didn't want to be friends and started crying. Poipole floats away with tears running out of its eyes like a waterfall. Leaving, Victini to feel a little guilty. "Poipole, poi!"

"Poi, poi, poi, poi."

The fire type Pokemon looked down as it felt the guilt. But its pride got the best of it, as it was a deep fear of living creatures. "Victini, tini."

As Poipole floats down in the hallway, a Beartic was walking down the hallway also. Poipole ends up tackling Beartic as it kept crying, sending the ice type pokemon down on the ground.

This made Beartic angry. "Tic, tic." The ice type shouts. Beartic grabs Poipole and starts walking down the hallway. Poipole tries to escape, but it couldn't. Resulting in the purple pokemon crying.

"Poi, poi!"

"Beartic, bear." The ice type Pokemon shouted telling it to shut up. Beartic slams Poipole up against the locker, as a way of getting it to shut up.

However, that made things worse as Poipole keeps crying.

Victini heard the Pokemon's loud cry. It was conflicted about what it needed to do. On one hand, it wanted to help the baby pokemon out. But on the other hand, Poipole had a fear of all living things except for Zakariya so it didn't know what to do.

"Tini, tini." The genderless pokemon sighed.

But as Poipole kept crying, he had no other choice but to help the Pokemon out with what it needed. Victini toughens up and starts walking over towards the Beartic.

"Tini, tini, tini." The fire type threatened.

Beartic laughs, judging the pokemon by its looks and thinking that it's not a match for it. "Bear, bear, bear, bear, bear."

Poipole saw that Victini came to its rescued and smiled. "Poi, poi, poi."

Victini had a mission. And that was to save the poison type Pokemon that was very mysterious. "Vic, Vic, Vic." Victini challenged the ice type Pokemon to a battle.

"Bear." Beartic accepted Victini's challenge and throws Poipole onto the ground. Beartic and Victini glare at one another, as Beartic's right fist, becomes surrounded by a light blue aura of ice. "Bear, bear, bear."

As Victini watched the attack coming towards it, with Beartic thrusts its arm out trying to punch the fire type. Victini leaps onto the air and onto the ice types head.

"Bear?" The confused Pokemon asked as it was getting angry.

Poipole laughed in the corner.

Victini's body becomes surrounded by flames, which also surround Beartic. Victini leaps off Beartic's head as Beartic was not on fire. The ice type pokemon ran around in circles, trying to get the fire off it.

Poipole wanted revenge. So, the poison type Pokemon tackles Beartic and sends it flying into the sky. Breaking a piece of the roof too.

Poipole and Victini both smiled. Poipole floats over towards Victini with a wide smile on its face. Poipole then hugs Victini, which causes the fire type Pokemon to turn white. "Tini, tini, tini." The pokemon cried out in horror from being touched by another living thing.

Poipole laughs.

Later that evening as the sun was getting ready to set. The two Pokemon had successfully got the medicine out of the classroom and healed up every single of Lebeau's students who had been poisoned by Poipole. They we're healthy with some of them on the ground and some of them stand out.

"Poipole, Poipole, Poipole!" The pokemon apologized as Ryuzaki was holding it and the poison type was crying like a baby that it was.

"It's okay, Poipole," Ryuzaki reassured. "We all make mistakes."

Poipole stopped crying and looked at the trainer while blushing. "Poipole, Poipole!" The poison type nuzzles up against Ryuzaki causing him to blush also.

As the two where done. Poipole flies out of Ryuzaki's hands and floats over towards Victini who was in the hands of Zakariya. "Poipole, Poi!" Poipole nuzzles up against Victini's cheeks as the fire type pokemon whited out. Not knowing how to feel about being touched.

However, as Poipole kept nuzzling up against Poipole, Victini shrugged its shoulders and hugged Poipole back. Besides Zakariya, this was the second time that the pokemon has hugged someone else.

And Victini liked it.

Everyone in the class were shocked to see Victini hugging someone else besides Zakariya and didn't know how to react. "Hey, did you two become friends or something?" Zakariya asked.

Poipole and Victini look at one another and laugh. So, did everyone else.

"It's so glad to see Victini being able to touch another living thing," Raven said.

"I thought that it was never going to happen if I was being honest," Tyree responded.

The next morning Ryuzaki was holding Poipole in his hands, on his way to class during that busy afternoon as students infected the hallway. As he was walking his Professor walked up towards him with something on his mind.

"I head about the egg hatching yesterday," Lebeau stated. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it, I was sick."

"No worries."

"I really wanted to see the egg hatch." He sorrowed. "But I see that it's in good hands with you." However, as the teacher looked at the Pokemon he noticed something odd about it. "What kind of Pokemon is that?" He said.

"I've never seen anything like it before."

"Wait…" Ryuzaki realized as he was confused by what the professor was saying. "You mean you had no idea what was in this egg?

"Nope." He responded. "I got from the Aether Foundation in the Alola Region. They asked me to study it. But I couldn't because I've been so busy." He went on. "The truth is, the tournament was just an excuse to have a student find out about the mysterious pokemon inside the egg."

"So, you're telling me that researching and taking care of Poipole is an assignment."

"Yep, pretty much. And you have until the end of the year. I want you to create a Powerpoint based on all the information you learn on this one here."

"Right," Ryuzaki said nodding his yes in agreement. "I'll do my best to make the greatest assignment ever."

"Good. I even don't mind if you catch it."

"Can't do that sure. Catching a mysterious Pokemon is disrespectful. I'm going to report everything I learn about Poipole into my assignment, so the world can learn about what a great Pokemon it is."

Poipole blushed at the compliment. "Poi…"

The Professor was impressed. "I'm proud of you." He said, which raised Ryuzaki's hopes up. The professor shrugs his shoulders. "I was worried that Davey was owing to get it if I'm being honest with you."

Both him, Poipole and the Professor all laugh. "Whelp, I gotta go. See you in class." The professor walked away and waved.

"See you class sir."

"Poipole, poi!"

Ryuzaki turns Poipole around and stares at it, considering its soulless eyes. "Me and you are going to have a great year together." He predicted.

"Poi, poi!" Poipole tackles Ryuzaki sending him flying onto the lockers nearby. Ryuzaki was in pain form the tackle as he falls onto the ground with his eyes turning into swirls. "I guess something never change."

"Poipole, poi!" The poison type Pokemon laughs.

That night Corless was inside his Labaotory looking at the DNA Splicers that he had David make for him. He turns around as he looks at a tube that has Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyreum in it. Infront of the tubes was a huge laser that the Professor had built from scratch.

"Now let's test it." The man began typing on his keyboard as a red-light form from the tip of the laser. "GO!" He shouted as a red beam is fired from the laser and surrounds the tube that Reshiram was in.

Reshiram tries to fight off the energy from the beam. But it couldn't. Causing the fire type Pokemons eyes to turn blue as it was now under mind control from Corless.

Corless smiled evilly. "Reshiram scream!" Corless ordered.

The fire type Pokemon screams just like Corless told it to do. Corless smiled as he was happy with the results of his latest invention. "At least I know that it finally works."

He turned to look at some blueprints that showed Victini. "All we need is you…" He said.

"Grunts!" Corless shouted.

Two Team Plasma Grunts who where wearing a knight like uniform walk up to Corless with stern looks on their faces. Ready to take a mission from their boss.

"Yes, sir!" The knights said.

"Where is Master N?"

"He is sleep." The male one with ginger hair and blue eyes reported.

"Good." Corless turns around. "He can't know about our true intentions."

"That's right sure." The female grunt said. "We've been doing our best to keep it tight shut about what Team Plasma really wants."

"Good. Keep it that way."

"Yes sir."

"As for your next mission. I want you to go and capture Victini." He explained. "You see Victini is the last stop in our plan to freeze Unova in ice and steal all the Pokemon."

"Yes sir." They both said. But the male was a little confused. "But where is Victini at now?"

"Victini is at the Pokemon Academy in Castelia City. I need you to hurry up and go there. So, we can carry out our final plan…"


	31. Stuck in the Middle of Ice with You!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Davey, Raven, and Tyree were doing a little training outside that storm-filled winter afternoon. The snow was piling up inside Pinwheel Forrest, where our heroes where currently training out. Davey and Raven thought that it was a good idea to do a little training since the school was canceled due to it being a snow day.

Raven's Kirlia was standing right in front of her, as she was wearing a large pink coat and pink earmuffs. As her and her fairy type where standing in their standard battle pose, the snowflakes kept falling from the sky, palling up and the four inches of snow she was standing in.

Meanwhile, Davey was standing on the other side with his Frillish standing right in front of him with Growlithe standing on his trainers left the side, keeping him warm. Since Growlithe was a fire type Pokemon, the cold weather wasn't affecting the boy.

While that was going on, Tyree was sitting on a tree branch and wearing a lime green jacket, green gloves, and a green parka hat. He was watching the battle that was currently going on.

"Frillish use Water Pulse!"

"Frillish!" Frillish does a spin as she puts her hands together to form a sphere made of water. Frillish does another spin and she tosses the ball.

"Woah. Both Frillish and Kirlia are really doing well." Tyree, the boyfriend of Raven commented as he was watching the battle. But the boy balled his fists up with excitement. Happy to see his girlfriend in the heat of battle. "But no matter what. I will cheer on my girlfriend." He shouted.

This caused Raven to blush. "Thanks, babe." She replied. Raven was an asexual young trainer, with a dream of becoming a stronger Pokemon trainer. That was why she decided to enroll at the Pokemon Academy in the first place.

Kirlia leaps in the air as the ball tries to hit her but fails since she dodges it. "Krill!" The fairy type echoed gracefully.

"Kirlia use Fairy Punch!"

"Kirlia!" The fairy type Pokemon balls up its right fist as it becomes surrounded by a pink aura made from fairy winds. Kirlia thrusts her right fist out and tries to punch Frillish, however it misses because her opponent was a ghost type Pokemon. And ghost type Pokemon couldn't be hit by physical attacks.

"Kirlia?" The confused Pokemon asked.

A Deerling walks near the arena where the three teenagers where training. Deerling was hungry and trying to find some food to eat. However, it was hard to do since there was so much snow around the area. "Deer, deer, deer," The female winter Deerling said as she was trying to find some food to eat.

"Now Finish it off with Water Pulse!" Davey ordered.

Frillish does a second spin as she puts her hands together to form a sphere made of water. However, this time she was a lot more determined to launch the attack instead of it getting dodged. Frillish does another spin and she tosses the ball. "Frillish!"

Kirlia dodges the attack once more. However, the sphere of water instead of hitting the ground, ends up hitting the tiny little Deerling nearby, creating a dust cloud.

"Huh?" Everyone said as Kirlia and Frillish run over towards the accident to see what happened. The dust cloud disappears, and it shows that Deerlings whole body was covered in ice.

Everyone was shocked to see Deerling being trapped in ice. As Deerling started crying for help. "Deer, deer, deer, deer, deer!" The Pokemon cried out in pain, trying to ask for help.

"It's a Deerling," Davey said.

"We have to help her." Raven showed concerned.

"Frillish!"

"Kirlia!"

"Do something!" The two-trainers said in unison as they were worried about the innocent little Pokemon that was stuck in ice.

Frillish and Kirlia nod their heads, agreeing to do what they're trainers told them to do. So, the two Pokemon place their hands and fins on the ice respectfully, trying to help the pokemon. They were extremely confident in their abilities.

But that caused a problem. Frillish's fins and Kirlia's hands both become surrounded by ice, as the ice grew larger and larger.

"Frillish!" The pokemon cried out for help. However, the one person it really wanted help from Growlithe. Frillish looks at Growlithe with a flirty smile as blows a kiss at the fire type Pokemon, but Growlithe backs away from the kiss.

"Growl, growl!" The fire type barked.

Hearing Raven barking gave the young girl an idea. "Why not use Growlithe's fire type attacks?" She suggested.

The young boy shrugged his shoulders. "We can't. Because the Pokemon might end up getting hurt."

"Didn't think about that."

The three teenagers tried to think of something as they stood there with the snow counting to fall onto the ground from the skies. "I have an idea!" Tyree clicked as an idea popped into his head.

Tyree reached into his pocket and pulls out a Pokeball. "Kabutops, help us out!" He shouted by tossing the Pokeball into the air. The rock type Pokemon is released.

"But, but." The Pokemon screeched.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Davey asked as he never witnesses nor saw that Pokemon before. He grabbed his Pokedex which was inside his backpack. The Pokedex lifts and scans the rock type Pokemon that was standing in front of the boy:

 _ **Kabutops the Shellfish Pokemon and the evolved form of Kabuto. Said to have been from ancient times, this Pokemon came onto the land to chase its prey.**_

The Pokedex recited in a robotic voice. As the Pokedex was finished, the young boy puts the Pokedex away. He had a newfound understanding of the rock type Pokemon.

"Woah, it's so big and strong!" The impressed Davey idolized.

"That's what I said last night." Raven chuckled. However, Davey was not impressed.

"I never knew you owned a Kabutops," Davey revealed to his friend.

Tyree blushed as he walked over towards his rock type Pokemon pal and places his right hand on the back of its shell. He was excited to finally be able to tell people about himself since he as was a shy person. This was something he could barely do. "You see, I got this Pokemon when I was little." He explained.

"How did you get him?" Davey asked.

Tyree laughed as he recalled the memory of his past. "I remember it like it was yesterday." He explained as he looked up into the clouds and memorized the events of that day.

"When I was 11. I was conducting a field study on prehistoric Pokémon's eating habits. The two Pokemon I was observing closely though where a pod of Tirtouga and Carracosta as they went about their daily routine." He explained to his friends as both he and Kabutops looked at one another.

This was the first time that both Davey and Raven where hearing this story. Even though Raven and Tyree were a couple, she never heard this story before and quite frankly. She was impressed and so was Davey.

"Woah, you never told me this before." Raven pouted as she turned her head to the right with her eyes closed. Feeling a tiny bit mad that he kept this story from her.

He sweatdropped. "I'm a sorry babe. I planned on telling you someday…but I was distracted.

Davey was angry. He wanted Tyree to finish his story. "Hurry up and finish the story, I don't care about your lover's corral." He shouted.

Tyree cleared his throat, as he wanted to bring the attention back to the story he was trying to tell. "Anywho back to the story." He said. "All of a sudden while I was doing my research study, I was attacked by a Tentacruel."

He once again turns to look at Kabutops as it was time for the shellfish pokemon to pop up in the story. "That's when Kabuto came out of nowhere and defended me."

"But the battle wasn't going to be easy as Kabuto was attacked by the other two fossil pokemon." He went on. "But Kabuto wasn't ready to give up and that's when it evolved."

Tyree turned around to look back at his girlfriend and his friend, while he rubbed Kabutops shell. "It saved the day and Kabuto recused me. That's when I decided to catch it and make it my goal to become the best rock type Pokemon trainer ever!" Tyree revealed to his friends.

Both Tyree and Raven were impressed by the story. So much so that the young duo started crying together. "That story was so sad," Raven whined.

"It moved me to tears," Davey responded as he was blowing his nose with a napkin.

An hour later as Tyree was going over his plan with Raven and Davey, the three teenagers stared at the block of ice that trapped: Frillish, Deerling, and Kirlia. The trio were trying to hatch a plan to melt or break the ice so the three Pokemon could be freed up.

"Are you three ready to do this thing?" Tyree asked as he looked at both of his friends, trying to check up on them.

"Yes." They all nodded.

Kabutops spreads its legs open getting ready into its battle pose. "Kabutops use Night Slash." The young boy ordered the water type Pokemon's scythes both becomes surrounded by a dark light. "Butops." The water type dashes towards the iceberg were the Pokemon where being trapped.

Kabutops begins using its scythes trying to slash the icebergs. It was successful with carving out the ice and releasing both Frillish and Kirlia. Who were both happy to be free.

"Frillish!" The newly freed Pokemon cheered. Frillish floats over towards her crush Growlithe, wanting to get a hug from it. But as Frillish went into for a hug, Growlithe dodge the hug causing the water type to fall onto the ground.

"Frillish, frill!" The water type Pokemon cried because of rejection.

Raven and Kirlia both looked at one another, as they were extremely happy to lay eyes on each other again. Both Kirlia and Raven run towards each other, both having tears in their eye.

"Kirlia!" The young girl cried.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia called out crying out Raven's name but could only say her name instead.

Raven and Kirlia leap into the air and hug one another. When they both land back on the ground they continue to cry in pain. "I missed you!" Raven whined.

"Kirlia, Kirlia, Kirlia." She expressed her regards letting her know that she missed her a lot.

Davey sweatdropped. "People can be so dramatic."

Kabutops continued trying to carve the ice to let the grass type Pokemon Deerling free. However, it wasn't working one bit as Deerling was still stuck inside the iceberg. "Deerling, deer, deer, deer." The pokemon cried out wanting help.

Deerling started crying and screaming. It was getting cold even though it was in its winter form. Kabutops tried its best to help the Pokemon, but its attack just wasn't working.

"Butops. Buu."

"Kabutops attack isn't working." Raven noticed.

"I wonder why?" Tyree explained Kabutops stops trying to break the ice.

Davey smiled. He was the smartest kid in his class. So according to him, he thought he was indeed better than everyone. "It's almost like have to do with the fact that the ice was created by water," He explained. "And the more time the ice stays still, the more frozen solid it gets."

Tyree tried analyzing everything that Davey said. "So, what you're saying is that the reason Deerling is still stuck on the ice is that Deerling was frozen in ice longer than Frillish and Kirlia?"

"Precisely." Davey nodded.

"But we must think of a way to get Deerling out of the ice," Raven explained.

"I have an idea!" Davey announced as a mini light bulb pooped up from above his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. "Emolga, come on out." He tossed the Pokeball and the electric type pokemon was released.

"Emo, emo!" However, Emolga was cold and folded itself up like a blanket. "Emo, emo, emo, emo." The frozen pokemon burred.

"Emolga use Electro Ball on the iceberg." The young boy ordered. However, as Davey turned his head he noticed that Emolga was curled up in a ball next to a tree, not doing what his trainer was saying.

"Get your lazy self-up, and come do this thing!" He shouted at his Pokemon.

Emolga rolled its eyes and fell asleep. "Emo, emo, emo." The electric type Pokemon snored.

Davey sweatdropped as he was getting fed up with his Pokemon. "Whatever…" He sighed.

He grabbed his backpack and unzipped it. Metapod pops out of the backpack. Still having that emotionless look on its face. "Metapod, meta." Davey smiled at this. "If all plans fail it's time for plan B!"

"But what exactly can Metapod do?" Raven criticized. "It's literally a cocoon."

Davey balls up his right fist as his heart started pumping and getting excited. You can believe anything you set your mind too." The black-haired boy Davey said with passion in his eyes and heart.

"Growlithe, growl!" The fire type echoed.

Raven and Tyree sweatdropped.

"Alright, Metapod. Use Tackle!" The young boy with glasses and a black colored afro ordered.

"Metapod!" Metapod tackles the iceberg but it does nothing at all, except make Deerling very angry.

But Metapod didn't care. "Metapod, meta, meta, meta, meta."

Deerling started howling and crying. The grass type Pokemon releases many energy spheres that fly everywhere around the area, hitting things. Davey, Raven, Tyree and their Pokemon all try to dodge the Energy Ball attacks.

Emolga who was sleeping over next to a tree is hit by one of the energy balls sending the Pokemon flying. "Emo, emo, emo, emo, emo!" The flying type Pokemon cried in pain.

Deerling kept releasing spheres from outside of its mouth. The grass type pokemon couldn't stop screeching and screaming as all it wanted to do was get out of the iceberg. The pokemon was so angry that its body begins turning light blue, shocking everyone in the area.

Deerling begins morphing into another creature, as the light blue light gets intense. The light dissolves as Deerling successfully morphs into Sawsbuck.

"Sawsbuck, Saw!" The female winter Sawsbuck screeched, as it was now a lot more powerful and bulky.

"It evolved into Sawsbuck!" Tyree, Raven, and Davey all called out as their Pokemon and they were all surprised by this sudden change of development.

"Sawsbuck!" The grass type Pokemon was filled with so much anger and rage. "Saws, saws, saws, saws."

"It's really pissed." Raven sweatdropped.

"Sawsbuck!" The grass type screamed some more.

"Nothing we're doing is working," Davey said. "This is hopeless."

Tyree smacks Davey across the face. "Don't you ever give up!" He shouted, but Davey could still feel the sting of the slap going on.

"I won't, I won't, I won't." Davey pleaded.

"Yeah, giving up is for suckers," Raven said as she was digging into her backpack trying to look for something. "And as a future Pokemon Professor, never having to give up is an important lesson."

"Kirlia! Kirl!" The fairy type Pokemon repeated what her trainer was saying, as Raven pulls out the wonder woman costume she bought for Kirlia a while ago.

"Come on Kirlia Girl. Let's do this!" Raven said as she puts the costume on the girl.

"Kirlia, kirl." Kirlia does a twirl as she was wearing her wonder woman costume. Kirlia leaps into the air and does another twirl. The middle staged Pokemon puts her hands close together as she closes her eyes.

Kirlia's body becomes surrounded by a light blue light, as she was using her psychic powers to control the iceberg. The iceberg also becomes surrounded by a light blue aura too. "Kirlia, kirl."

The iceberg begins slowly come up from the ground which impressed everyone watching. "Woah, Kirlia might actually be able to save the day," Davey said.

"It's like she's a real-life superhero." The impressed boy Tyree said.

As Kirlia was trying to lift the iceberg, she was having a hard time breathing. The iceberg was just too heavy for her to pick up and needed more strength to do so. As she kept struggling, she fell on the ground with the iceberg following suit, with the blue auras disappearing.

"Kirlia, kirl." The fairy type Pokemon who was exhausted fell. "Kirl, kirl, kirl, kirl."

"Kirlia!" Raven rushed in a heartbeat to grab her psychic type Pokemon and considered her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Kirl, kirl, kirl, kirl." It explained.

Raven smiled. She could sense that the psychic type was in pain and needed to rest. "You did a good job, now return." She said as the pokemon is recalled back into its ball. Raven puts the pokeball away.

"Poor Raven and Kirlia."

"Growlithe, growl."

Raven was angry. She was going to do whatever it takes to get Sawsbuck out of that iceberg. So, the young girl ran up to the iceberg in a hurry. "I'm going to get you out of that iceberg!" She shouted as she kept running.

However, Raven made a tiny little mistake as she accidentally steps on Davey's Growlithe tell. Growlithe opens and releases a gathering of burning flames that burn both the iceberg and Sawsbuck. As the flames dissolve. Sawsbuck looks at the group of teenagers in anger.

"Saws, saws!" The grass type Pokemon glared, causing all three of the teenagers and the Pokemon to shake in fear. Sawsbuck charges towards the group.

"Everyone run!" Tyree ran as everyone in the group decided to run away from the rampaging Sawsbuck.

"What are we going to do?" Davey asked.

"I don't know." Tyree responded.

"I have a plan." Raven explained. "Everyone turn around."

"Right." They did what they were told and turn around. As Sawsbuck kept running, the grass type Pokemon ends up running near the edge of a cliff.

"Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck." Sawsbuck screams and the grass type pokemon falls off the cliff and onto the ground with her eyes turning into swirls. "Saws, saws, saws, saws."

Everyone laughed, as the conflicted was finally resolved.

Later that night during the sunset as Raven, Tyree and Davey where walking alongside the snowy path that January afternoon with the gray clouds piled up in the sky like a sheet of cookies on a pan.

The three trainers where reflecting on the day that they had. For each one of them it was one of their favorite days that they've ever had. "You were really skilled out there." Raven complimented Davey.

"Why thank you." He blushed.

"Have you ever thought about taking the Pokemon Gym Challenge?" She asked, while slightly suggestion that he should.

"The Pokemon Gym Challenge?" He responded as he doesn't think he's ever heard of it before. But then he remembers that he's had heard about it before. "I've thought about it."

"You should." Raven responded. "From what I've seen today, I think you'll do a pretty bang up job participating in it."

Davey blushed once more. "You really think so."

"Yeah. It seems like something that would be right up your alley." Tyree backed up too. Supporting both his girlfriend's suggestion and his friends goal.

As Davey was walking he started thinking. "I'll think about it." He explained to his friends as they walked off on their way back to the Pokemon academy with Davey thinking about doing gyms.

 _ **Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who's been supporting Pokemon Academy and countinuing to follow it. I appreciate it so much. And again, thanks to everyone who submitted a character to the story.**_

 _ **Now for an important question. Would you guys like to see gyms, contests etc. be apart of the story? Like the characters going around and collecting them? I've been debating it for so long, that's why the story kind of has a slow pace.**_

 _ **Or are you guys enjoying the story without that stuff being involved.**_


	32. The Hidden Wonders of Evolution Exchange

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Davey's classmate Josh was conducting a study in his room late at night as his partner Pokemon Machoke was being linked up to wires and Josh's laptop on that was sitting on his desk. The young boy was currently doing a research project revolving around Machoke.

The brown-haired boy with blue eyes looked at his laptop as he wrote down some notes about his Machoke. He was liking the things that he was finding out about the fighting type Pokemon, that he had recently caught. "I'm finding out so many cool things about you Machoke," He noted with a smile.

"Choke, choke, choke, choke." He replied as he hugs his trainer, almost to the point of choking him.

"I can't breathe!" The boy who was being chocked cried out for help, needing air to breathe.

"Choke, choke." Machoke lets go of Josh as Josh gasps for air as Machoke begins crying, feeling sorry for what he did.

"No, no, no." Josh hurried. "Don't apologize."

"I'm happy that you like to show affection towards me."

Machoke smiled. "Choke, choke, choke, choke."

The fighting type pokemon curled up his fists. "Machoke, mach, mach, mach, mach, mach, mach, choke, choke." The muscle fighting type explained to his training, letting him know about how he felt as he smiled as he was happy to be helping his trainer with his research.

Josh was laid back trainer and student. He usually tended to keep quiet, as he liked talking to himself, except for his friend Peter and his sister Jeanne. Josh was interested in Pokémon biology and how it can help in battles. "But that's not the important thing." He explained. He put his pin down as he wipes off his sweat. "The important thing about my research is that I need more information!" He revealed.

The young boy reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. He wanted to share this news with his friend Peter who was currently during homework right now. Josh calls Peter and Peter picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Peter asked.

"Guess what!" Josh shouted, which annoyed Peter as the ringing of his voice went all the way down to his eardrum.

"Calm down!" Peter shouted back.

"Sorry but this is really important news." He went on. "I think I've discovered the truth about exchange evolution!" He revealed with a golden smile on his face.

Josh, Jeanne, and Peter where inside of the young man's Laboratory which he secretly built. Behind Josh was a machine that was usually used for exchanges between trainers and their Pokemon. The lab was filled with many tests and experiment that the young boy Josh was currently or did work on.

Jeanne was Josh's older sister and somewhat of a mentor who he looked up too. Both siblings were into the sciences but the two of them were in different classes at the Pokemon Academy. Jeanne was in Burgh's class and Josh was in Professor Henri Lebeau's class.

"Why did you call me here?" Jeanne asked as she folded her arms.

"Good question." He replied. "I need you to send out Graveler."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I wanna test something out."

"Dine." She replied.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny pokeball. She presses the center of the tiny Pokeball which makes it larger. "Graveler, I choose you." She said as the Pokeball listened to her commands and opens, releasing Graveler onto the ground.

"Graveler, Graveler."

"Who's that Pokemon?" Peter asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Unova Pokedex that he got from his teacher, Professor Henri Lebeau. The pokedex lifts and scans the rock type Pokemon who was standing in front of the trainers:

" _Graveler, the Rock Pokemon and the evolved form of Geodude. It rolls on the mountain paths in to keep moving. Once it builds momentum, no Pokémon, not even a legendary or mythical can stop it without difficulty."_

As the Pokedex stops scanning he puts the pokedex away. "I've never seen you have that pokemon at all before," Peter said as he turned to look at his friend's sister, who he had somewhat of a crush on.

"I caught one the other day." She explained.

 _Four days ago, Jeanne was hiking up Twist Mountain, trying to do some research on the rocks nearby. The young girl was wearing hiking gear as she was about forty-five feet up high. She looked down and saw how far she was from the ground and shivered in fear as she was a rock drop down._

" _I can't do this, I can't do this." She repeated as she was starting to regret her decision to climb up so far. But then she remembered that her brother Josh, who was her rival, had climbed up a mountain once before so she becomes a determined again, even putting on a new brave face._

" _I can't let my stupid little brother beat me." So, she started to climb the mountain once more. But she got a little tired and decided to rest up as she discovered a safe little spot._

 _She sighed as she finally got the relaxation that she deserved. "Finally, freedom!" She collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. Climbing up that mountain was no joke, and it made the poor girl even tired._

" _Graveler, Grav." A rock type Pokemon named Graveler walked past the girl. He turned around as he heard heavy breathing that the girl was making and walks up towards her. "Graveler, Grav, Grav!" He demanded. Telling her that this spot was her home._

 _She quickly got up and didn't like what the rock type Pokemon was saying. "Hey, well I need some rest and I'm going to stay here rather you like it or not!" She protested which made the rock type Pokemon angry._

 _The two get into a big of a glaring stare down competition as they tried to see who can out glare one another._

" _IM GOING TO BEAT YOU!"_

" _GRAV! GRAV!"_

" _NO, IM GOING TO WIN!"_

" _GRAV! GRAV!"_

 _The two got closer into one another's faces, to the point that they both realized how stupid they're being. Which caused them both to laugh at how they over exaugurated the whole thing. They stopped laughing as she considered the eyes of the rock type pokemon. She realized that she made a new friend and wanted to catch it._

 _She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. She tapped the center and the ball becomes bigger. "How would you like to come with me?" She asked as she pointed the Pokeball in the directions towards the rock type._

 _The rock type smiled and shook his head yes. He balls up his fist and fist bump the center of the Pokeball which makes it opens. "Grav, grav." Graveler becomes surrounded by a red light as it becomes energy and goes into the pokeball. The ball closes and begins to shake three times. The ball stops as three stars surround it. "I caught a_

" _Graveler!" She cheered._

 _She looked at the Pokeball as the sunset was shining some of its rays that reflected off the Pokeball._

In the present day, she was finished telling the story to her brother and his friend. The two boys found the story heartwarming, as Peter was standing there crying. "That was such a sad story!" He cried as he had a napkin to blow his nose.

The brother and sister sweatdropped as Josh pats Peter on the back. "Now, now, Little baby. Hush." He chuckled. The young sister sat there in confusion as she had no idea what was going on right now.

"Now time for me to bring out my pokemon." Josh tossed his pokeball and his partner pokemon Machoke was released next to Graveler.

"Choke, choke!"

The young girl looked at the two Pokemon standing in front of her, but she was confused as to why Josh wanted the both Pokemon to come out. So, she turned around and looked at him, preparing to ask him a question. "So, what exactly are you trying to do?"

"Well…" He blushed. He got nervous and started sweating as he started playing with his two index fingers. She analyzed him, noticing something strange going on with her brother.

"You only play with your index fingers and get nervous, when our about to do something outrageous."

He sighed as she figured her brother out. "Fine." He started. "I was wondering if you would like to have an exchange with me, so I can study the effects of exchange evolution!"

She freaked out as her brother got closer. He balled up his fists and became starry-eyed. "Can you please trade with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She replied. "But mostly because I wanna do some research on exchange evolution." But as soon as she finished talking her phone rang. She picked up the phone and saw that there it was her alarm letting her know that it was time to go to school.

"We have to go! It's time to go to school!" She alarmed them.

"What?!" The two boys asked as they realized that they had school today and where almost late as they looked at the time. "We have to hurry up."

"Yeah, I can't be late," Peter explained. "I can't afford another detention."

"How many detentions do you have?" Josh asked.

Peter had to think for a second. "About twenty-eight of them."

"Wow, that is a lot," Josh replied.

Peter shrugged. "What can I do."

"Pay attention in school."

"Hey," Peter said. "I have things that I need to do."

Jeanne was getting angry. She wanted to get back to school because there was a lot of things she needed to do. Especially since she wanted to hurry up and get to her class, which was her favorite moment of the day. "Hurry up you too!" She shouted at them as she grabbed them and dragged them along with her to school. Causing the two boys to cry.

"What about the Pokemon?" Josh asked as he worried about his lab.

"Don't worry," Jeanne replied. "The Pokemon can take of it."

Simon was standing in the streets of the Pokemon Academy campus before school was going to be starting. Standing right next to the boy was his partner pokemon Milktank. The boy was selling milk and was holding containers with milk in it. The milk was freshly made by the boys own pokemon Milktank.

Simon was trying to make some quit cash fast as he was trying to buy himself the Nintendo Switch. Simon liked playing video games and getting the switch was something he knew he'd wanted to do. So, he decided to start a business in selling his Milktank fresh milk.

"Milk, milk. Come and get your freshly squeezed Momo Milk."

"Milktank, Milk!" The pink pokemon advertised as she too was holding a plate full of containers that had milk in it.

Raven and Kirlia along with Tyree and Kabutops walked up to Simona and Milktank as they were looking for something fresh to drink before school was starting. "I'd like some fresh Momo Milk."

"Kirlia, Kirlia!"

"I'd like some milk too please!" Tyree announced.

"Kabutops tops."

"Okay!" Simon said as he grabbed one of the milk.

A Karrablast and a Shelmet, who were both best friends and bug type Pokemon where currently in the middle of playing a game of tag. With Karrablast running from Shelmet since Shelmet was it. The two-bug type Pokemon escaped from the forest area was which was surrounding the school and where playing on the school campus.

"Karra, karra." The tiny blue beetle giggled as it was hopping up and down. Karrablast didn't want to be it, so she ran from her friend. Karrablast runs up to Simon and jumps onto his plate, causing the milk to fall and spill.

"My milk!" Simon cried in terror as his plans to get a Nintendo switch where now ruined as his milk falling was bad for business even if it was an accident.

Shelmet jumps onto the plate too and then jumps off it too, not caring either. "Shel, shell."

Shelmet and Karrablast run into one of the dorm room buildings what just so happened to be Josh's dorm room and run down the hallway. Karrablast looks back and sees that Shelmet was getting closer to her. "Karrablast, karra, karra." Karrablast turns and sees that one of the dorm rooms where opens.

She walks into the room, which just so happens to be Josh's bedroom and sees that a door was open. "Karra, karra." Karrablast not caring about giving someone respect walks into the room and sees that it was Josh's Laboratory.

However, as soon as Karrablast walked into the room she was amazed by how Incredibles Josh's lab was. "Karra, karra?" The pokemon asked in confusion as it was amazed by the stuff in the lab and have no idea what it was.

"Shel, shel." Shelmet finally reached up to Karrablast after doing a ton of running. But she also stopped as she witnessed how amazing the items inside the young boy's lab was.

"Karra, Karra," Karrablast suggested that the two of them mess around in the lab.

"Shel, shel, shel," Shelmet explained to Karrablast that they didn't know whose lab this was and that they could get into trouble for playing in the lab.

Karrablast laughed at Shelmet. "Karra, karra." The blue bug type Pokemon called Shelmet a whimp.

Shelmet was offended by Karrablast's comment. "Shel, shel." The bug type pokemon with the armor denied the claims.

Karrablast saw a machine standing in front of her and her friend. The machine was Josh's exchange machine that could be used to committing an exchange between two Pokemon trainers. Karrablast wanted to see what the machine could do and turned to Shelmet to see if she wanted to play with it.

"Karra, karra, karra." She pursued.

"Shel, shel, shel." Shelmet didn't want to be a wimp. The bug type pokemon who was wearing armor, jumping onto one of the slots of the machine and smiled. "Shel, shel, shel."

Karrablast was surprised that the Pokemon with the armor took a high risk. She too also wanted to join in on the action and pressed the big red button. Karrablast jumps to the other pod and both pokemon become surrounded by a green electricity.

Both holes that were above the two-bug type Pokemon end up sucking them up and pulling them into the machine where they swap sides and end up sitting on the opposing sides. The effects of the machine make both pokemon feel woozy and fall to the ground.

However, the two pokemon weren't done as they both get up. But the bug type pokemon were still feeling woozy and sick as they both become surrounded by a blue light. A green aura surrounded both blue lights as Karrablast and Shelmet begin morphing into different forms.

Shelmet transforms into Accelgor and Karrablast transforms into Escavalier. The lights disappear as both pokemon were fully restored and now charged up with more energy flowing through there bodies as they've successfully evolved.

"Accelgor!"

"Escavalier!"

The two-bug type pokemon laughed evilly as they wanted to cause some trouble. The two knew know that they were extremely stronger and where capable of now producing even more powerful attacks.

Machoke and Graveler who were in charge of overseeing Josh's lab walked into the room to see Accelgor and Escavalier standing in front of them. The two of them were extremely confused as to what was going on as they didn't know who these Pokemon where.

"Machoke?" The pokemon asked.

"Accelgor, Accelgor!" Accelgor wanting to have a battle, charges towards Machoke as her body becomes surrounded by a yellow light.

Josh, Jeanne, and Peter walked out of the Pokemon Academy as class was over that day. Josh was in a hurry seeing as he wanted to finish his research for exchange evolution. As soon as the young boy started to run, Jeanne grabbed his shirt. Stopping the boy from being a hurry.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked her brother.

"We need to go back to the lab, so we can finish our research."

She laughed. "There's no need to rush."

"Yes, there is." He replied. He starred worrying, thinking that maybe something happened to his precious lab. "Maybe something bad is happening in my lab!" He worried.

She sweatdropped and so did Peter. Peter walked over towards his friend and put his arm on his shoulder. "Relax bro." He assured. "I'm sure nothing bad is happening in your lab."

"That's why if we hurry up, we can do see if everything is alright." He rushed. The boy was known for being a worry wot and he lived up to the rumor.

His sister and friend sight too. But knew that they didn't want to get left behind. "Wait up!" Jeanne said as both she and her sister ran towards their friend.

"Choke, choke?" Machoke tried to stop the attack by putting out the four of his arms trying to stop the speedy bug type pokemon. "Machoke, Machoke, Machoke, Machoke. Choke, choke." Machoke tried to warm the bug type Pokemon to stop, but the bug type wouldn't listen.

"Scava, sacava." Escavalier's head turns gray as Escavalier tackles Graveler with her head. Graveler is sent flying back.

Josh, Peter, and Jeanne walked into Josh's lab where they the four pokemon being in the middle of a battle. Josh was surprised but he was happy as he knew that Escavalier and Accelgor also evolved by exchange evolution.

"What is going on here?" Peter asked as he seemed more concerned by what was going on in his friend's lab then his actual friend was.

"Who cares?!" Josh said. "Both Accelgor and Escavalier are products of an exchange evolution. Forget Machop and Graveler, I care more about Pokemon who just evolved from evolution-exchange."

Peter and Jeanne both sweatdrop once again. "Sometimes I think he takes science too far." Jeanne insulted.

Peter slapped Josh. He thought that this was a serious moment and not something that should be taken so lightly like he was doing. "You need to snap out of it! Your lab can be in danger of these Pokemon!" Peter explained.

Josh shook his head, knowing that he needed to get back to be serious as he realized that his friend was right. Something had to be done about these two random Pokemon who were causing trouble in the lab. "Right. Let's do something about this."

"But what are we going to do?" Peter asked.

Jeanne had an idea, but she realized that it didn't take that long for her to come up with it. "Why don't you tell Graveler to attack and I tell Machoke to attack." She explained, Josh realized what she was trying to say, while Peter was confused.

"I get it!" Josh said.

"Get what?" He asked as he folded his arms. "I'm not that into science mumbo jumbo. So, explain to me."

Josh sighed. "If me her are going to end up trading, we should order the pokemon were going to trade with as a way to see how our partnership is going to be."

"Oh, I get it now."

"So, let's do this." Josh cheered as both him and his sister high five each other.

Both trainers got into serious mode as they were now ready to battle. Both of them had their fist balled up, and their sensed raised. They wanted to form a new bond before their trade would begin.

"Machoke, use Focus Punch!" Jeanne ordered.

"Graveler use Roll Out!" Josh ordered.

All four of Machoke's fists turned white as Machoke runs towards the steel/bug type Pokemon, Escavalier. Machoke focused on its target not wanting to let the steel type Pokemon run away and dodge the attack. Machoke jumps into the air and punches Escavalier, sending it flying back. "Machoke, choke."

"Escavalier!"

Meanwhile, Graveler curls up into a ball and rolls towards the speedy bug type Pokemon. Graveler tackles Accelgor and sends the pokemon flying along with Escavalier as Accelgor ends up tackling her.

Both Graveler and Escavalier fly in the sky and end up crashing into the wall, as their eyes turned into swirls from being unconscious and unable to battle from powerful attacks Machoke and Graveler gave. There sent blasting off into the sky, nowhere to be seen again.

Josh started crying as he got down on his knees. "I can't believe I lost them! I wanted to do research on why Karrablast only uses Shelmet's shell to evolve and why must they only evolve through exchange evolution!" He whined.

Machoke, Graveler, Peter, and Jeanne all sweatdrop, find the boy to be ridiculous.

That evening as the sun began to set, Jeanne was standing in front of Graveler and Josh was standing in front of Machoke as the two trainers were getting ready to participate in an exchange, as Peter was watching in the background.

Jeanne walked up to Graveler. She was going to miss Graveler, but even though she was going to exchange Graveler for Machoke. She knew that she would still see Graveler because she's trading with her brother and not a stranger.

"Graveler even though I'm going to be exchanging with my brother, we'll still see each other."

"Grav, grav."

"Also, please protect him. He can be a little much."

"Grav, grav."

Both of them laugh, as Josh found her comment to be a little insulting. "That's not true!" He pouted.

He shook his head and walked over towards the fighting type Pokemon. He wanted to hold back emotions before the trade started. "I'm going to miss you Machoke. We had a lot of fun together."

"Choke, choke."

But both of them couldn't hold in there, as both Machoke and Josh start crying with their tears coming out as if they were both crying out rivers. "I'm going to miss you so much! I love you Machoke!"

"Choke, choke, choke."

He whipped away his tears and nodded his head at his partner pokemon and his partner pokemon nods his head back. Both Josh and his sister grab their pokemons pokeballs and returned their pokemon back to their balls.

Josh and his sister turn around and place the pokeballs on the pods. They both press the button together as the balls get sucked into the machine and swap with each other, as the balls come off the holes.

The exchange was successful as both Josh and Janene grab the pokeballs of there new partners. They both looked at the new pokeballs of their new pokemon and smiled at them, happy to gain new partners.

"Graveler, I choose you." Josh tossed the pokeball and his newly owned rock type Pokemon came out.

"Grav, grav!" Graveler said as his final words as Graveler as the rock types body becomes surrounded by a light blue light. A light green aura sounds the light blue light as Graveler begins morphing. A few seconds later, Graveler successfully forms into Golem as it was finished morphing.

"Golem!"

Janene tosses her pokeball into the air. "Machoke, I choose you!" The fighting type Pokemon was released.

"Choke, choke," Machoke said its final words as the light blue aura surrounds Machoke. He begins morphing into the light blue light. Machoke successfully transforms into Machamp as it was finished evolving. "Champ, Machamp."

"Cool, they both evolved through trade. So, the rumors are true." Peter said with amazement.

Janene walks up to Machamp and smiles at him. "Nice to meet you Machamp."

"Champ, champ, champ."

"Can't wait to be partners."

"Champ!"

Machamp and Jeanne high five each other.

Josh walked up towards Golem and smiles at him. "I'm glad you're going to be my new partner."

"Golem, goal."

Josh hugs Golem and starts crying with joy. "I'm so happy to not only have a new partner, but I can also get started on some research."

Machoke, Peter, Golem, and Jeanene all sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_ Ah, so another chapter of Pokemon Academy is finished. This is one of my few favorite chapters actually. Also, did anyone noticed that this is the first chapter to not have Davey in it.

What did you guys think of that? A chapter without Davey, and would you all like to see more chapters like that? Chapters without Davey?

 _Also, the chapters not over that…_

* * *

Josh sighed as he finished getting all the research material he could on exchange evolution and felt like he had enough as was tired. Peter was asleep as he found research to be boring as Janene and Machoke were playing patty cake.

"Now that I have all of the research I need on exchange evolution. I can take a rest…or maybe…I could…" He started as there was something about Golem he wanted to find out about.

As Josh looked at Golem, there was something he wanted to try out. His eyes become starry as he looked at his newly obtained partner pokemon with so much glee.

"Hey, Golem can you please use roll out on me?"

"Golem?" The pokemon asked as he was confused.

"Please, pretty, please!" He begged.

Golem sweatdropped but he guessed he was okay with it. Golem curls up into a ball and rolls over towards Josh and tackles him out of his lab, out of his dorm room and into the hallway as he crashed into Karlo Frankopan and Emily Demortez, sending all them of them onto the ground.

"What was that for?" Karlo asked.

"Watch where you going!?" Emily said.

"Sorry!" Josh sweatdropped. "But the power of that rollout was amazing!" He gushed.


	33. Sarah Goes to Camp!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _Welcome to the World of Pokemon!_

 _A world filled with mysterious creatures known as Pocket Monsters, but known more commonly as Pokemon. Soaring through the skies, running through our forests and infected our cities as well as swimming through our seas. No matter where you go, Pokemon can be found somewhere. Everyone in the Pokemon world dreams of catching and collecting Pokemon and that includes the Unova's Regions' ten-year Sarah Stone._

Sarah Stone was inside her bedroom putting things into her backpack as she was getting ready to go to the Pokemon Academy Honors Preparations Camp, for beginning Pokemon trainers. She was wearing a pink tank top and black skinny jeans. She had long wavy black hair and a tulip on the side of her hair.

She did a spin as she was excited to be starting her pokemon journey today as she put her pink backpack on her back. A Chespin walked into the room and climbed up her shoulder as the young girl and the grass type Pokemon looked at one another and smiled.

"Today's the day our journey begins Chespin. Are you ready?"

"Chespin, ches." The grass type Pokemon replied.

Chespin and Sarah had been partners for about two weeks now. She got Chespin from Professor Sycamore on her tenth birthday and the two had become friends ever since. Speaking of Professor Sycamore, he was the one who suggested to the young girl about entering the camp, which was a camp for new and upcoming Pokemon Trainers.

"I can't believe I'm about to be a Pokemon trainer. It's only one step closer to becoming a…." She stuttered. The truth is, unlike other people in her world, she had no idea what she wanted to do in life besides being a Pokemon trainer. "Now that I'm a Pokemon trainer…what do I want to do with that?" She asked himself in her own mind as she was thinking about what her goal was going to be.

Chespin worried about the girl and looked at her. "Chessie, Ches?"

She shook her head. Not wanting to show how she was worried about her future. The young girl looked up and put on a smile. "Don't worry about it Chespin." She explained. "We should be excited because we're going to camp!" She cheered as she twirled Chespin around. Both the trainer and the grass type Pokemon were laughing as they were ready to take on a brand-new adventure.

"I see someone hasn't changed." Davey insulted as he walked into his sister's room with Growlithe walking alongside him. The young boy who was sixteen years old was the older brother of Sarah. Growlithe ran over towards Sarah as Sarah smiled as she saw Growlithe.

"Growlithe, I haven't seen you in a while." She ran up to Growlithe as Chespin was sitting on her right shoulder.

"Growlithe, growl."

She bends down and pets Growlithe warm and soft white hair on the top of her head. Growlithe enjoyed being petted. "Growlithe, growl, growl."

Davey was a little angry at his sister as he looked at his watch. The young boy with a fluffy afro was known to be both smart and impatient. "What is taking you so long to get ready, our plane will be here in like five hours."

She got up and balled up her fist in anger. "Big brother, I am a girl and there are personal reasons as to why girls have to be in the bathroom longer than boys." She blushed as she was a little embarrassed that she said that.

Davey was grossed out. "Look, I don't know. The point is, is that we need to get there on time." He grabbed his sister by the shirt and started dragging her as Chespin was still sitting on her shoulder and Growlithe walk alongside them with her arms being folded up and having an angry look on her face.

"Because I Davey have never been late for anything, and were not going to be starting now." He said as he dragged her down the hallway of their house.

"Great…" She responded.

"Chespin, chest."

"Growl, growl."

Later that day as the two of them finally arrived at the campsite of the Pokemon Academy Summer Camp which was at the Pokemon Village in the Kalos Region. The sun was shining brightly above the campsite. Davey turned to his sister with a wide smile on his face as she was smiling too, excited to be going to camp.

Davey looked at his sister who was looking at the sign of the camp. He could tell by the look on her face that she had changed and that she looked different. She had a more confident look on her face, and at that moment he realized that he was she was a mature strong independent woman who no longer needs her older sibling to try and protect her.

He nodded his head a sign of respect. "I think I'm going to go now."

"What?" She asked in shock, as she was surprised that her brother was going to be leaving her here alone. "You can't go I need you."

"You don't need me." He replied. "You have Chespin now to protect you. Besides, you're a strong independent woman who doesn't need no man."

Her eyes turned sparkly as she was surprised that her brother thought of her as a mature person now. She ran up to her brother and hugged her, but she couldn't stop herself from crying. Being overly emotional was a trait that everyone in their family had. "I'm going to miss you!" She cried.

Davey sweatdrop. "I'm going to miss you to…" He started as he removed his sister from off him. He scrunched down to look down eye to eye from her. "The key to being a Pokemon trainer is to be independent."

He nodded his head at her. She thinks she understood what the boy was talking about. She looked up and whipped away her tears and nodded her head back, trying to show that she respected him.

"Good luck." He wished as he turned around and began walking away.

"Goodbye! See you soon!" The young girl waved. She watched until Davey was out of her sight. She turned back around and looked at the campsite where the Pokemon Academy Summer Camp was at. She smiled as she was ready to enter. She walked into the campsite.

Logan and his Meowth where standing next to Joe and his Metagross that January afternoon along with the other campers. There were only twelve campers at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp which was relatively small. The campers were all standing in front of Professor Ben who was a Pokemon Professor in the Kalos Region who studies Pokemon natures, as Sarah ran up towards her other camp pals.

The young girl Sarah was a tad bit late. Unlike the other campers who made it there on time. That was why she was running fast. "Sorry, I'm late everyone."

The other campers turned around each one of them standing next to their respective partner Pokemon. Each of the campers only had one pokemon and them were all beginner Pokemon trainers who recently started their Pokemon journeys and enrolled at the Pokemon Academy.

Issac who was one of the campers standing alongside the others, couldn't keep his eyes off the young girl. His heart started beating as he developed a crush on the ten-year-old girl fast. Issac runs up to the girl and kisses her right hand and gets down on his knees.

In Issacs's eyes, she looked like a Ralts as she was wearing a shirt that had a picture of a Ralts. The young male had a strange obsession with the Ralts line and that is why he took an interest in her.

"You, my dear are the love of my life." He said while kissing her hand. He lifted his head up and stared into her eyes. She couldn't keep her eyes off him, with a sweatdropping popping up in the back of her head.

"Uh…" She blushed as she didn't know how to react. "Thank you, I guess?"

"Will you do the honor of marrying me?" Issac asked.

But before she was able to give an answer, Wind grabs Issac but the collar of his shirt and drags him away. "She doesn't look like she's interested in you, so I'm dragging you away…"

"But she never answered my question!" The boy with thick black curly hair cried in tears.

"What just happened?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Chespin, ches." The grass type Pokemon agreed with his trainer.

She shook her head, trying to erase everything that just happened as she was distracted from what she was trying to get across. "I'm so sorry I'm late." She bowed down.

"Don't worry about it." Professor Ben replied. The young Professor was in his early twenty's and had spiky brown hair and black rectangular glasses. "Just stand right next to your fellow classmates. We were just getting started."

"Sir, yes, sir." She said in a formal way as she stood right next to Babs and her Delcatty that went by the nickname of Cherry. The young girl was a little nervous as this was the first time that the ten-year-old girl was away from home.

A young girl who was standing right next to Sarah started laughing. Babs had mousey blonde hair that went just below her shoulders. She also had a side fringe. The young girl grey eyes and was wearing pink lipstick. The young girl was named Babs.

Babs was currently wearing red glasses, she came from a very wealthy family and was quite possibly the richest person at the camp. She had a fan in her hands as she turned her head to the side, looking at the young girl in disgrace.

Sarah grinned at the girl. Even though she just met this girl, there was something about her that Sarah didn't like. The young girl with long black hair started to grin at her. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You." She replied. "Why would anyone allow you to come to this camp?"

This made the girl angry and Chepsin too. Both Chepsin and Sarah glared at the young girl as the other young girl and her pokemon glared back at her.

"This camp is sponsored by Unova's Pokemon Academy. Anyone who is on the honor system can enroll in this camp. Or did you have daddy buy you into this camp?" She asked as she laughed.

"Ugh!" Babs stomped. "Why I never..." She was a little upset that the girl thought that about her. "I don't have to talk to poor trash like you. Isn't that right Delcatty?" She asked a she turned around and looked at Cherry, the Delcatty.

"Catty, catty, catty." Her Delcatty looked at Chespin and couldn't keep her eyes off him. There was something about the grass type Pokemon that she found charming. So much so that she couldn't keep her eyes form him.

She blushed as she stared at Chespin. She even looked down as she was embarrassed. "Catty, catty, catty."

"Chespin, ches?" The grass type was confused.

The two girls get closer to one another's face. They both hated each other even though they didn't know one another. The intensity was in the air between the two girls and even could feel it. You couldn't even cut the tension with a knife. The girls continued this for a while until Thomas, stepped in between the girls, breaking them up.

"Now girls. There's no reason to fight." Thomas explained as the young boys Druddigon was standing behind him.

"Druddigon, drudda, drudda."

Thomas Prince was a ten-year-old boy. He had ruffled mopped black hair with light green highlights and sky-blue eyes. The two girls stared at the boy, and they couldn't keep their eyes off the handsome young man. Both going in awe of him.

"Oh my god you are so cute!" Babs and Sarah commented on his looks as they looked at him in awe.

He blushed. "Thank you! But I have a girlfriend." He responded.

The two girls whited out in disappointment and started to cry. As the girls were crying in pain of the boy that they founded attractive, Thomas' girlfriend walked over towards him and climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, babe." Tillith smiled. She was an energetic girl who was known to be overconfident. She had blonde hair with the tips of her hair being pink. She was wearing a green sundress and sandals. She was in love with Thomas and Thomas loved her.

"Hey," Thomas replied as he was blushing. Even though they were dating, he still tended to get shy and nervous around him. Sometimes acting like a dog in heat or a school girl.

Sarah glared at the young couple who were in love. Even though he had a girlfriend, she didn't care one bit. She had a crush on Thomas and wanted him all to herself. "He will be mine, I don't care if he has a girlfriend…" She thought to herself.

"Can you guys shut up and let the Professor Talk." Riley Huston ordered. Riley was very much into politics. So much so that his dream was to be a politician. He has gray-green eyes. The young boy was very pale with many freckles.

Floating right next to Riley was Honedge, his partner pokemon that went by the nickname: Kavallerie.

"Honedge, hone." The Pokemon demanded that they listened as it agreed with his trainer.

"Come on, young master, don't you want to keep talking." Zemrick laughed as his Solsis was floating right next to him. Zemrick and Riley were childhood best friends, and even though they got along together very well, the two would still get into fights from time to time.

Zemrick's face turned red in anger. He hated being called that. "I told you a million times not to call me that."

"Sorry, but its just so damn funny." Zemrick winked. Zemrick had jet black hair that was tied into a ponytail. He was a smart boy like everyone else at the camp, but he tended to space out.

Riley's eyes turned red. He was super angry. "CALL ME THAT AGAIN, AND WATCH WHAT WILL HAPPEN!"

Zemrick sweatdropped. "Okay, okay, I'll stop." He backed away slowly.

Megan popped out of a bush nearby. She studied the young campers but was jealous of them. You see, Megan got rejected from the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp because she got caught cheating during the entrance exam. She was angry over getting rejected. So much so that she vowed to get into the camp program no matter what.

Megan was wearing a green tank-top and the young girl's partner Pokemon was a Riolu who was shiny. "Look at them. Those privilege scum bragging and all happy about how they got into the Honors Camp program." She said with rage.

"Rio, rio." Riolu agreed.

She laughed evilly. "Mark my words, I will get into that camp."

"Rio, rio, rio." Riolu laughed evilly.

Professor Ben cleared his throat, as he was holding a microphone in his head. "Welcome to the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp!" Ben introduced as the twelve camper students all cheered. Everyone was happy to be they're both the Pokemon and the trainers. "The twelve of you have been excepted for this program based on a series of tests you've completed." He explained.

The young Professor walked back and forth as he was doing his announcements. He was kind of nervous as he was sweating viscously. The professor started stuttering too. "Until its time for graduation your campers will be participating in activities, classes and tests all design to not only test your knowledge as a Pokemon trainer but to also help you become a better pokemon trainer and strengthen the bond between you and your pokemon."

"Now for your first activity, I want the twelve of you to get into teams of three."

" Right." The twelve students nodded along, agreeing with the professor. The students did what they were told and began getting into groups of three.

Thomas was still carrying his girlfriend on his back as the two of them tried to search for a third to join their little group. Tillith and Thomas were both excited to be starting the pokemon academy adventure as Thomas' Druddigon was walking alongside them. "Who do you think would make a good third person to join our group?" Thomas asked.

Tillith began thinking as she looked around the camping area. Tillith kept scoping around the area until she saw Wind who was standing all alone next to her partner Pokemon Yanma. The young girl saw something about Wind that she liked, and wanted her to join her team. "Her right there." She pointed at Tillith.

Tillith looks down at her boyfriend. "She'll be perfect for our group. Yanma is like super-fast and it's also super cute." s

"Well if that's what you want, then let's go for it." Thomas shrugged. He loved his girlfriend so much that he couldn't stand to see her angry, so he just went along with whatever plan she wanted to do.

"Well then let's go!" She shouted. Tillith and Thomas begin walking over towards Wind and her partner pokemon Yanma. Thomas' girlfriend jumps off his back and walks up to Tillith and grabs her hands.

"Hi, how are you doing?" She asked as she got up in her face, which made Wind uncomfortable she started sweatdropping. Wind was born in the peace-loving city in the Hoenn Region. Wind had pale skin, and light blonde hair that reaches down to back, along with a pair of round eyeglasses.

"Um, fine I guess…" She replied.

"How would you like to join me and my boyfriend's team?"

Wind shrugged. "I see why not."

"Yay!" Tillith replied as she hugs Wind tightly.

Babs was in the middle of looking for a partner. The young girl with blonde hair was scouting the area trying to find the perfect match. "Who can I have joined my team…" She thought as she kept looking throughout the area. Until she saw Zemrick and Eli. Two people, she thought where attractive. "You know what Delcatty, I think I've found my hot attractive squad."

She ran up to Zemrick and grabbed him by the shirt. Zemrick had already agreed to be partners with his best friend Riley, but that looked like it wasn't going to happen. "You come with me." She demanded as she dragged the young boy.

"I didn't agree to this. Where are you taking me?" Zemrick asked.

"Shut up and just accept it!" She yelled. She continued walking as she reached up towards Eli the second boy she wanted her to join her team. "You're with me." She grabbed Eli by the shirt. But Eli was already teaming up with Tyler and Issac.

"Huh?" Eli asked in confusion. Eli was a young girl who had tanned skin, black hair, and gorgeous amber eyes. "Where are we going?" She asked Zemrick who was also being dragged.

"I have no idea." He shrugged.

"SHUT UP!" Babs shouted.

"Yes, ma'am!" The two replied.

Riley, Issac, and Tyler all stood there in confusion as their partner pokemon Mawile, Heracross and Honedge were standing right next to them, confused too. The three boys laughed finding it funny, as they watched their ex-partners be dragged away.

"So, do you two wanna be my partner?" Riley asked.

"Sure, why not," Issac replied.

"I think the three of us would make a great team." Tyler complimented.

Tyler was shy amongst people he doesn't know too well. But he was not afraid of taking control of a situation. He preferred isolation over meeting new people but will be polite often. He had long and wavy dark blonde hair, going down a decent way past the shoulders.

"Alright. We have a team." The three boys high five one another.

Sarah watched as she was standing there by herself only having her Chespin resting on her right shoulder. The young girl witnessed that everyone had been paired up except for her and two other boys.

She was used to be picked last, so it didn't bother her. SO, she shrugged it off and walked over towards Joe who was standing to his Metagross. She smiled at the boy.

"I guess we're partners." She said.

"I guess so…" He replied as he started shaking because of his nervousness and social anxiety.

"Let me introduce myself." She bowed down to the boy. "My name is Sarah, and this is my partner Chespin."

"Chespie, ches."

Joe started shaking. He wanted to greet the girl, but he couldn't because he was a shy person with a disorder. "I'm-I'm-I'm Joe and this is Metagross."

"Gross, meta, meta, gross."

"Nice to meet the both of you." She laughed. "No need to be worried, the three of us can be friends."

"Let's hurry up and get this over with," Logan said as he walked up towards his trainers along with his partner Pokemon Meowth. Logan was a hard worker, who prefers looking up at the sky. He was mostly quiet and liked keeping to himself. He had a bowl cut styled, brown hair cut with pale white skin and milky white eyes.

Sarah sighs. She was a little disappointed in who she was paired up with. "Ugh, I got stuck with the two worst possible people, Chespin."

"Chespin, chess."

But she wasn't going to stop her as she formed a confident look on her face. "Come on team, let's overcover any obstacles that come our way." She encouraged.

"Chespin, chess!" The grass type Pokemon agreed with her and mimicked the actions of his trainer.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, princess."

Sarah blushed. "Don't call me princess."

Meanwhile the young boy Joe was continuing to shake. "Go team goes!" he stuttered but also trying to show some encouragement to his new-found friends.

Professor Ben cleared his throat as he saw that everyone had found their partners. "Now that everyone has found their respective partners I have an announcement to make." Ben does a spin to show off his talented dance moves. "It's time for your first activity. The orientation triple battle brawl!" He announced.

"Triple battle brawl?!" The twelve students all asked along with there Pokemon as they were confused as to what was going on.

Ben nodded his head. "Yes, the four teams will patriciate in tag team battles against one another." He explained. "Sarah, Joe and Logan will be going up against Babs, Zemrick, and Eli."

Babs and Sarah glare at one another, as Delcatty stared at Chespin and blushed. She developed a crush on the grass type Pokemon, and to her, it was basically like love at first sight. But the problem was that their tow trainers hated one another. Which made Delcatty upset.

"For the second group of battles, it's going to be - Tillith, Wind, and Thomas against Tyler, Issac, and Riley." The Professor announced.

Later that day the four twos stood on the opposing side of the trainers that they were going to be facing. The battle was going to be taking place at the beach during the sunset that January evening. Each of the trainers had their respective partner Pokemon out, which went as followed:

 _ **Battle One:**_

 _Sarah (Chespin), Joe (Metagross), Logan (Meowth)_

 _VS._

 _Babs (Delcatty/Cherry), Eli (Eevee/Emerald), Zemrick (Solsis)_

 _ **Battle Two:**_

 _Tillith (Fomantis), Wind (Yanma), Thomas (Druddigon)_

 _VS._

 _Tyler (Mawile), Issac (Heracross), Riley (Honedge/Kavallerie)_

"The two teams that win will receive a very special prize. Now let battles begin!" The Professor announced.

 _A somewhat chubby person was watching the battles take place from afar. They_ were _a black t-shirt that a green Pokeball symbol on it. The person was somewhat tall and had dark green hair. Their name was Jeffrey Diana Knight._

 _"I found her…" Jeffery said out loud as their Mow form Rotom_ was _standing right next to them. Jeffery looked at Sarah as he came all the way from Unova, trying to find the girl in question. But now he found her._

 _"But will she remember me?" They said to themselves as they almost began to cry._

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I would like to thank everyone who submitted a character to Pokemon Academy: Preparations. Thanks to Afro121 - Aries Rifter, AZW330, Megan Kendell, n00bsleyr, Mara the Wolf, Kearse, Phoenyxs, SniperSnip1000, Amelia Earhart5, ScepticalOne, Deutschland1871, Amelia Earhart5 and Miss Mario.

The original first chapter was a lot different than this. But went through a bit of a rewrite because I lost the file. But I liked how this turned out, and I hope you guys do too. Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	34. Fight For Your Right to Battle at Camp!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

It's been a few hours since Sarah and the rest of the campers arrived at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp

All twelve teenagers were very excited for the battles to begin. With each one being pumped up, they all wanted to make the first move to win. But little did they know is that they had worked together as a team to win.

Sarah couldn't handle it anymore. She was ready to attack. The excitement of this being her very first battle was getting to her head. "This is my first battle and I'm ready for it to start." She shouted as her Chespin was standing in front of her and glaring at Babs' Delcatty.

"Chespin, ches!" The pokemon got into its battle pose and was to battle for his trainer.

Delcatty back away a bit as she a recently gained crush on the Pokemon standing in front of her. She blushed. "Del, del, del."

"Cherry, don't back away. We are going to whoop her ratchet ass!" She shouted at her pokemon.

Delcatty sweatdropped. "Delcatty." The normal type Pokemon sighed as she really didn't want to be participating in any battles. Especially against her crush.

Sarah turned to her teammates Logan and Joe. Despite the differences the three of them had, she knew that if they tried then the three of them would make a great team. "Let's all try and work together. We can start by burying the hatchet of bad blood between the three of us. Isn't that right?" She asked.

Joe smiled. He was shaking nervously however as he wasn't good at talking to people as he was a shy individual.

"Chespin, use Pin Missile." She commanded as the grass type Pokemon leaps into the air. The spikes on the grass type Pokemon head glow green. Chespin shoots out several green streams of light that look like missiles at its opponent.

"Catty, catty, Delcatty!" The normal type pokemon stood there scared as it was started shaking. She couldn't find herself to attack the Pokemon he had a crush on. As she slowly stepped back and looked at the incoming attack.

The scared Babs stood there in silence as she had no idea what to do next. Turned to her partner Zemrick who standing right next to her to think of a quick situation of what to do.

"I need you to protect me, now." She demanded.

Eli nodded her head. Even though the girl was sort of bossy and demanding he knew that no matter what the differences were between teammates, the most important thing was that they worked together.

"Okay, I will." She replied to her demand. Eli does a spin as she thrust her right arm out into the air, as a sign of getting ready to attack. The young boy was getting heated over this battle and wanted to show off his amazing battle skills.

"Emerald use Quick Attack on the Pin Missile."

"Eevee." The Pokemon got into her battle pose as Emerald began dashing with a trail of white light in the back of its body. "Eevee, eve." Eevee sprints and charges towards tackling Chespin.

However, the speedy normal type Pokemon Meowth jumps in front of Chespin with a light blue shield ball protecting both Meowth and Chespin as Eevee tackles the shield but ends up falling to the ground.

"Thanks for that." Sarah thanked her teammate Logan.

"Whatever." Logan shrugged. "Like I care."

Sarah sweatdropped. She wasn't really surprised that the young boy responded like that. "I should've known that he would say that."

* * *

Tomas, Wind, and Tillith where staring at their opponents very serious as their battle has yet to begin. The three young adults where kind of scared to be having a pokemon battle, as this would be their very first Pokemon battle ever. The three teenagers huddle up in a circle.

"Listen up this is the plan." Thomas who was known for being bossy and demanded explained. "We're going to try and defeat them with a one-hit-ko." He demanded.

"Yes, sir," Tillith said as she nuzzled up against her boyfriend causing them both to blush.

Wind was a little confused. See how they're supposing to be working together a team. But it looked like Thomas was trying to be bossy. She didn't like it one bit. "Uh, who died and made you kind?"

Thomas became triggered by this comment. "Uh, excuse me. Listen, little girl. I am a boss, you see I am an organized individual. I know what I'm doing."

Wind rolled her eyes. "I hate bossy people like you…."

"But being in charge is how work gets done," Thomas said. "I live by this motto called all work, and no play. That is a motto to live by."

Tillith eyes turned into hearts, as she was enamored by her boyfriend's manliness. "He is so dreamy."

Wind sighed. She didn't have time for this. "Let's just get this battle started."

"Are the three of you boys ready?" Tyler asked his partners Riley and Thomas who was standing next to him.

"Yes. We need to approach this battle like it's a political debate." Riley explained. You see Riley was pretty much into politics. It was his thing, his major and what he wanted to do when he gets older.

Tyler sweatdropped. "I don't think that's how it works."

"I saw we each do our own thing," Issac replied. "Let's treat this like a one on one battle, instead of a triple tag team battle."

"Good idea mate," Riley said. "Just like a dictator has to do his own thing. It can be beneficial if we do our own things."

Tyler sweatdropped again. "I really think we should work together. But If that's what the two of you want…"

* * *

"Vee, vee." Eevee quickly gets back up, nor wanting to be defeated that easily. Eevee got into its battle pose which pumped her trainer up.

"That's the spirit Eevee. I know you can do it."

"Eevee!"

Babs was angry. She wanted her teammates to one hit k-o her opponents. Babs grabbed her teammate Eli's collar and starts shaking her. "You're supposed to be doing better than this."

Eli was uncomfortable and started shaking. "Alright, I'll do better."

"Good," Babs said as she pushed the young girl to the ground. She closed her eyes and lifted her head up into the air. "Because if you don't do better, then you're off my team."

Zemrick didn't like the way the blonde hair girl was talking to Eli. He put his head on the young girl's shoulder as a way of making her comfortable. "Don't listen to her." He explained to the girl.

"But it's hard," Eli explained as she turned around and looked at Zemrick.

"Why is it?"

"It's just that I never really had any friends growing up. And the fact that in her own special way, Babs sort of thinks of me as a friend.

"But you shouldn't let her abuse her." Zemrick started to shake Eli, trying to get some sense into her.

Babs hovered over her two teams in a furry rage. Her eyes were covered in flames and she was angry. Her team was getting distracted by their conversation so much so that it was affecting their battle.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T GET YOUR ASSES BACK ON TRACK, THEN I WILL RUIN YOUR LIVES!" She shouted. She scared both Eli and Zemrick so much that they started shaking, along with their Pokemon Solsis and Emerald.

"Yes, ma'am." They both shook. They turned around and decided to get focused on the battle.

"Solsis use Reflect," Zemrick ordered.

Solsis did what his trainer what him to do. Solsis and his teammates Delcatty and Eevee have a glass mirror appear in front of them that raises their defenses. "Solsis. Sol." The mirror disappears as to Pokemon.

* * *

Thomas was ready for his battle to begin. The young boy who was standing on sand on the beach faced his opponents head-on. He was standing in front of Tyler, as Wind was standing in front of Issac and Tillith was standing in front of Riley. Thomas looked at Druddigon and gave his partner pokemon a thumb up. "Let's try our best."

"Drudd, drudd." The dragon type replied by giving his trainer a thumb up too.

"Mawile use Draining Kiss!"

"Heracross use Aerial Ace."

"Kavallerie use Aerial Ace too!"

Honedge, Mawile, and Heracross all nodded their heads together as they got in their battle poses ready for their attacks to begin. The three pokemon weren't willing to lose this battle as they wanted to do the best for their trainers.

Honedge took off its cover and swings itself at Yanma. "Honedge. Hone." Yanma is sent flying back as the attack was super effective on the flying/bug type Pokemon. Yanma eyes turn into swirls as it was unable to battle.

Mawile runs up to Druddigon extremely fast. Mawile kisses Druddigon on the cheek and drains energy from him and gets its energy restored. "Mawile, ile." Mawile does a flip in front of her trainer Tyler as Druddigon collapses onto the ground with his eyes turning into swirls.

"Drudd, drudd."

Heracross' flies into the air as Heracross' body becomes surrounded by a white light. Heracross tackles Fomantis sending the grass type Pokemon flying back and onto the ground with Fomantis eyes turning into swirls.

"Fomantis, froma."

"Fomantis, Yanma, and Druddigon are unable to battle. Victory goes to Mawile, Heracross, and Honedge. Which means the winners are Tyler, Issac, and Riley." Professor Ben referred.

The three boys cheered and high five one another. "We did it!" The three of them all cheered.

Wind was angry. The young girl turned to Thomas and glared start into his eyes. She stomps of his foot as she turns around, folds her arms and pouts.

"Ouch!" He screamed in pain.

"We lost because this is all your fault. If we didn't listen to you, we would've won!" She screamed as she recalled her Yanma back into its Pokeball.

"You just didn't listen correctly," Thomas responded as he recalled his Druddigon back into his pokeball.

Tillith walked up to Thomas as Fomantis is returned to its pokeball. "You did a good job, babe," Tillith responded.

Thomas blushed as he picks up his girlfriend and lifts her up into the air. "At least someone appreciates me…"

Tillith giggles as Wind rolls her eyes.

Sarah looked at Thomas she was happy that he one. "Congratulation Thomas!" Sarah thanked. The black-haired girl had a major crush on Thomas even though he had a girlfriend. There was something about the boy she liked, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Thomas walked up to Sarah as he was holding hands with his girlfriend. "Thank you, Sarah. I wish you good luck."

Sarah blushed but as she was looking at Thomas in a loving light, his girlfriend was giving him death stares. "Mess with Thomas and I'll do something worse you," Tillith whispered into Sarah's ear as she was scared.

Tillith smiles. "Come on babe, we have to go."

"We do. See you late Sarah."

Tillith and her boyfriend walk away.

* * *

Sarah was getting pumped up after having a conversation with the boy of her dream Thomas. She needed to win this battle no matter what the cost was. "Chespin use Vine Whip!" Sarah ordered as she was ready to get this battle over with.

"Chespin, ches!" Chespin releases two vines from its helmet on is head. The spiky nut Pokemon throws the vines towards Delcatty.

As Delcatty saw the vines her eyes turned into hearts. She rushed into vines as she wanted to be wrapped by Chespin. Delcatty jumps into the vines and wraps herself into the vines as she was in love. "Delcatty, catty, cat."

Babs grinned. "Cherry get your act together. This is our first battle and it's supposed to be serious."

But Delcatty didn't care about what her trainer was saying as she was living the dream of being wrapped by Chespin. "Delcatty, catty."

Chespin sweatdropped as it was uncomfortable, not imagine if this was how battles where supposed to go. "Chespin, ches."

Logan sweatdropped feeling annoyed. "This is getting ridiculous."

Joe was shaking nervously as he didn't do anything during this battle. He never had a battle before and didn't know how a battle was supposed to go, seeing as Metagross was given to him two weeks ago.

He cleared his throat as he battled over rather or not if he should battle in his mind. "Should I do something or not?" Metagross asked.

Metagross turned around and looked at Joe. Metagross had a high IQ and could read people's mind. The psychic type pokemon understood what Joe was going through and decided to battle on its own.

"That's right. Metagross is a mind reader." He said. "I guess I can do something."

"Metagross use Psychic." He thought to himself.

The psychic type Pokemon body becomes surrounded by a light blue light as it was starting to use its psychic powers. But the problem was that Metagross didn't exactly know how to use its psychic type powers and had problems with it.

Chespin, Meowth, Delcatty, Solsis, and Eevee becomes surrounded in a light blue light. The five pokemon lift into the air as Metagross was controlling them.

"Gross, gross." As Metagross uses all the energy of its body, the psychic type pokemon uses that power to control the five pokemon. However, Metagross couldn't exactly control all its psychic powers as the five pokemon fall to the ground hard with their eyes all becoming swirly.

"Huh?!" Everyone asked confused.

"I guess uh…Chespin, Meowth, Delcatty, Solsis, and Eevee are unable to battle. Victory goes to…uh…Metagross and Joe?" The professor asked as he was somewhat confused about what was going on.

"Whatever." Logan shrugged not caring as he returned his Meowth to its ball. Logan just didn't care at all.

Sarah rushed to Chespin's aid and held the grass type Pokemon in her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Chespin, ches." The grass type pokemon looked a little weak, and could barely move.

"You did a good job." She said as he grabbed Chespin's Heal Ball and the grass type Pokemon is returned back into his ball.

Eli walked up to Eevee and hugged her. "Even though we lost, you still did amazing out there Emerald."

"Eevee, Eevee." Eevee licked Eli causing her to laugh.

"This is all your fault," Babs said she grabbed Cherry. "You all made Cherry look like a fool."

The young girl, Eli was getting angry and annoyed at Babs who was suppose to be her teammate. She raged, over towards the older girl and glared at her. She was fed up with everything surrounding her and needed to tell her off. "Shut up!" She shouted.

Babs was surprised by this as no one has ever stud up to her before. "What was that?"

"You heard me! I've had enough of you. Your nothing but a spoiled rich brat who thinks she's better than everyone." Eli shouted, which made Babs speechless.

"Well whatever, I don't need you. Isn't that right Cherry?"

"Catty, catty."

Eli storms off and walks over towards Zemrick. All the other campers cheered happy to see someone finally tell Babs off. Zemrick, however, was instantly impressed by her. "I'm surprised you stood up to her."

"Someone had to. She was getting annoying."

"Well, I'm proud that you did it," Zemrick responded. "You looked braved out there."

Zemrick and Eli both look at each other. It was as if something had sparkled between the two of them. They both blushed as they looked into each other's eyes.

Riley slaps Zemrick on the back and wraps his arms around his best friends neck. "You were great out this." Riley cheered as he interrupted a moment between Eli and Zemrick.

He looked at the two of them, as Eli and Zemrick both looked down. Both of them blushing. As he looked at the two of them, he could tell that something was going on between the two of them. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No." They both lied as they were extremely embarrassed.

Joe was worried about Metagross. He walked up towards his psychic type Pokemon and could sense that something was wrong with the steel type, but he couldn't figure out what. "Is everything okay?"

"Gross, gross."

Joe couldn't understand what the psychic type Pokemon was saying because it was speaking Pokemon language and Joe was a human. He sighed. "I wish I could understand what you were saying."

Logan shrugged as he walked up towards Logan. "Your Metagross can't control its psychic powers."

"Huh?"

"Don't be an idol, it's obvious." Logan walked away.

"Is that true?" He asked a she was surprised.

"Gross, gross," Metagross confirmed.

"Aww, you said something nice," Sarah said to Logan as she walked up towards him with Chespin resting on her shoulder. "I guess you did do a heart."

"Whatever." Logan shrugged.

* * *

Professor Ben blows his whistle, which caught the attention of all the campers in the area. "Listen up campers. Congratulations on your battles, especially Eli, Tyler, Issac, and Riley. However, besides Eli, Tyler, and Issac. None of you guys worked together which was the point of the exercise."

This caused the campers to look down except for Logan who didn't really care all too much. "Whatever, it's not like we have to work together again." Logan shrugged.

"The reason you guys were put into teams was that from now on, the people you were battling together with, are you new teammates for the rest of program." The Professor wearing the rectangular glasses explained.

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in confusion.

"Ugh, I don't wanna work with her." Eli sighed.

"I don't wanna work with you either princess," Babs responded.

"Sarah, Joe and Logan you guys are Team Chespin!"

"Babs, Eli and Zemrick you guys are Team Froakie!"

"Tillith, Wind and Thomas you guys are Team Fennekin!"

"And finally Tyler, Issac and Riley you guys are Team Bunnelby!"

The Professor explained to the teenagers. Every single one of the teams were named after Pokemon from the Kalos Region. Which was funny because they were currently in the Kalos Region. The Professor smiled while some of the students were disappointed by the result of having to work together in a team.

"How come we have to work together in teams?" Babs asked.

"I think teams are nice because I get to be a boss!" Thomas cheered as Druddigon was standing right next to him.

"Good question Babs. Working together in teams not only give you a sense of companionships, but it also helps you become better pokemon trainers."

"That makes sense," Issac said.

"Now for another twist." The professor explained. "Each team will have a team leader. These team leaders were also people who took the test, but they scored so high that they couldn't just be regular campers. They had to be leaders. These four are some of the most responsible and reliable people out there." He explained as three people walked up next to him.

One of the people where a boy named Chroma. He was a calm person who liked to think to himself. He had messy straight silver hair that was also half blonde. His eyes where dragon purple and he was wearing a z-power ring as he had a scar on his eye.

The second person to walk next to him was Eden Lake. He was a polite person that was also aware of his surrounding, He had dark blue hair and loved the color black.

The third person to walk next to him was Akale Malito'vana. He was a fun loving Alolan boy who loved surfing. He had tanned skin and dreadlocks.

Wind looked at him and her heart started beating. "He is so hot!"

"Everyone I'm proud to introduce Chroma, Eden, and Akale. Chroma will be the team leader of Team Froakie." Ben announced. Chroma walked over towards his team.

"Nice to meet all of you." Chroma said.

Babs didn't like this one bit. She couldn't handle the fact that someone else was being a leader. Because she herself was so use to being a leader. "Just so you know, I am the leader of this team." She said as he got up in his face.

He smirked. "Listen that whole bossy rich girl attitude may have worked with them, but it won't work with me." He replied.

The two glares at each other.

"Eden, you will be the leader of Team Fenn- "Professor Ben started but Wind hurried up and grabbed Akale and dragged him over towards their team.

"Akale will be our team leader, sir!" Wind demanded.

"Alrighty then…" He sweatdropped.

"So, I guess that means that Eden will be the leader of Team Bunnelby." Professor Ben revealed the boy that was being mentioned walked over towards his other teammates.

"I'm glad to be your leader. Let's make sure that we all do our best."

"Right sure." Riley and Tyler both said.

While Issac started crying. "How come I'm on an all-boys team? Where all the girls?!" He cried.

"Uh, sir. Where is our Team Leader?" Sarah asked.

"Huh...?!" Professor Ben asked as he looked around. "Where is Marty?!"

"Oh yeah. He got into a car accident." Chroma responded.

Ben sighed.

"Hey, bestie!" A voice that sounded familiar to Sarah ran up towards her.

"Is that…."

As Sarah turned around she saw her best friend JD Knight. Sarah smiled as she was happy to see them, but also confused as to what they're doing here. They had a deep tan and was quite lighter then Sarah who was light skinned. Sarah and JD ran up towards one another and hugged each other as JD's Hoppip and Sarah's Chespin hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

JD and Sarah were best friends. The two of them have been best friends since they were little kids. Just by seeing each other it brought back a rush of emotions between the two young kids.

"I couldn't stand being around you," JD explained. "It made me feel lonely.

Sarah felt admired. "I'm glad that you came." She said. "But I don't know if- "

"We found our fourth team leader," Ben said. "You right there is the team leader of Team Froakie." he pointed at them. Ben Was just tired and wanted to go to sleep.

Sarah and JD cheered. "Looks like you're in!"

"I know, I'm so excited!"

"Chespin, chess."

"Hop, hop."

"Rest up at the cabins nearby which have been assigned to your teams. We have a lot planned for tomorrow."

* * *

Later that night the young girl Sarah went to her cabins Video Telephone booth, to call her older brother Davey. She pressed a few buttons and a video of Davey (which was live) popped up on the screen.

She smiled she was glared to see her brother as her Chespin was resting on her right shoulder. "Big brother!"

"Hey, little sis," Davey responded as he was sitting on a chair in his dorm room with Rafe and Servine sleeping on the top bunk and Keith and Logan sleeping on the bottom bunk behind him in his dorm room. "What's up?"

"I just called to see how you were doing." She explained, but she was distracted by the loud snoring in the background. "But uh, who is that in the background?"

"Oh," Davey said. "That's just my roommates Keith and Rafe. Their cool people."

"I see you're adjusting fine to your life at the Pokemon Academy."

"I am. How have you adjusted to camp life?"

She sighed. "It's doing fine." She lied. It really wasn't that much.

Davey could tell that she was lying though. "Sarah, are you lying to me?"

"No, no, no." She stuttered. "I gotta go!" She quickly hung her brother up and sighed. "What a relief."

"Chespin, ches."

As she turned around she saw a poster that said, "At the Pokemon Academy, all students can reach their dreams." This made the girl a little sad as she didn't have a dream. She sighed as she went outside to go look at the moon.

"I guess everyone at the Pokemon Academy has a dream of their own…" She thought to herself as both she and Chespin looked up at the shiny bright full moon.

"But what is my dream?" She asked.

"You'll find it," Thomas said as both he and Druddigon walked outside and sat down right next to Sarah. "It just takes time to find a dream of your own, you know?"

"But what if don't?" She worried.

"Don't say stuff like that." He replied. Both Thomas and Druddigon get up, as he smiled. "It makes a pretty person like you look ugly." He explained.

"Sarah, look in your heart and you'll find out what your dream is."

"Drudd, drudd."

Thomas and Druddigon walk back into their cabin.

Sarah smiled as she looked back up at the moon, being even more confident as she held Chespin. "Chespin, we are going to find my dream here at this camp." She was surer than ever that she was going to find out what her goal was.

"Chespin, ches."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will Sarah find her dream? Does Thomas like Sarah? Will Joe be able to master Metagross' psychic type Pokemon attack? Will Issac stop being a pervert? And will many questions to so many answers on the next chapter of Pokemon Academy.

So, what do you guys think about chapter two and thanks to everyone who reviews the story and read it? This isn't the only crossover chapters that _**Pokemon Academy and Pokemon Academy Preparations**_ will have. There will be much more to come, just wait.

 _ **The Gaming Geek Gina –**_ Yep the Camp is a part of the main storyline.

 _ **Kearse –**_ I couldn't show off that side of his personality in the previous chapter like I was able to in this chapter.

 **Phoenyxs –** Why thank you. Glad you enjoyed it.

 _ **Amelia Earhart5 –**_ Glad you enjoyed it and his last name is Spruce.

 _ **AZW330 –**_ As mentioned in this chapter it was given to him, and I added the twist of him not being able to control Metagross' power so it wouldn't be too overpowered.

 _ **Miss Mario –**_ I did? I thought I was just following her personality on the OC sheet lol. But glad you enjoyed the chapter.

 _ **n00bsleyr –**_ Thanks for telling me Metagross move set. And no, you weren't bothering me.

 _ **GaoGod –**_ That wasn't the case originally.

 _Which team is your favorite? Team Chespin, Fennikin, Froakie or Bunnelby?_

But the chapter is not over with...there's still more…

* * *

Later that night as everyone was sleep, Ben went to Lumiose City, so he could report back to the boss and the owner of the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp. The boss had a building called Lysandre Labs at the city where Ben worked at.

Ben walked up to a man with orange spiky hair as Ben was inside that mans' office. Standing right next to the man who was wearing a suit where two people who were wearing all red and even had all red hair. On the belt of the two people, they both had a flame like a symbol on it.

"Lysandre sir. The Pokemon Academy Honors Camp has started."

"Good." Lysandre laughed. The man with orange hair got up out of his seat and walked over towards a window to look at the overview of Luminous City. The biggest city in the Pokemon world. "I want to make the world beautiful, and I want people to learn how to share." He started. "Hopefully, one day I can accomplish that goal." He looked at his hand as he crunched it together.

Ben sighed as he walked up to the steps of the cabin that late night. He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. However, as he was walking he was stopped as he heard a voice.

"Stop!"

"Huh?" Ben turned around and saw Megan standing right next to her Riolu. The young girl Megan wanted to come to the camp. Even though she was rejected she wasn't about to get up.

"I want to come to the Pokemon Academy camp, sir."

"Fine," Ben said. "You can be my assistant." Ben was just tired and wasn't really caring about what he was saying.

Megan's eyes turned into stars. "It may not be as a camper, but at least I'm at the camp!" She cheered.

"Riolu, rio!"


	35. Sgt Cassius Lonely Sweet Heart Club Band

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Cassius a blue-haired rocker with a black leather jacket was singing on stage during a rock concert in Camphrier Town, where he was from. Sarah, JD, and Wind were watching a live stream of him performing at his most recent concert on Youtube as the three girls were sitting on steps of Team Froakie's cabin that January afternoon.

The three kids where wobbling their heads back and forth. "If you take her heart, you got a catch it in love battle." Cassius sang as Wind, JD, and Sarah sang along also mimicking the boy in the process as they were enamored with the singer.

"Cassis is so cool." JD idolized. "Did you know that he's also the storage program developer of the Kalos Region?" They asked their friends as they had first-hand knowledge of the smart singer.

"Of course, I did." Sarah bragged. "I know everything about him."

"Well, they do you know his blood type?" JD asked.

"B."

"Do you know what city he was born in?"

"Camphrier Town."

JD and their friend Sarah both glared at one another getting into a little mini fan off with each other. Both where huge fans of the scientist guitarist, who loved using his Pokemon to help his sound out.

"Cut it out you two." Wind said as a cut in between the two of them. Wind was a big fan too, but she didn't like conflict and preferred that everyone got along.

"Sorry about that." Sarah sweatdropped. "It's just that when it comes to my baes, I get a little feisty."

"Don't worry about it," JD responded. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we try and go to his concert?"

Wind and Sarah's eyes turned into stars. They really wanted to meet the young program developer. Sarah had been a fan of Cassius for about two years now. She was first given one of his CDs by her brother for her eighth birthday and she fell in love. She's been a fan since then and has never stopped being one even during his most controversial moments.

Wind on the other hand story was quite similar but different at the same time. She heard one of Cassius song playing on the radio when she was on a road trip with her parents. Wind was mostly a fan of his voice because it was so deep and soothing.

"That's a good idea," Sarah said. "We should try and go to the concert."

Unlike the other two, Wind was a little more cautious, especially since she loved following the rules. Wind had never broken a rule before and she didn't want to start now. "But are we even allowed to leave the campground?"

"I'll find that out." Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out the camps rulebook. She skimmed through the rulebook as JD and Wind hovered over the black-haired girl to see what the rules say.

The young girl stopped skimming as she reached a page that talking about students leaving the campsite. "Students cannot leave the campsite whenever they want unless it is an emergency." She read.

The three of them felt down as they were disappointed to hear this news. "So that means…" Wind started. The three of them get up and begin crying. "We won't get to go and meet Cassius."

They sighed. They didn't let that stop them as they sat back down and continued watching the video of Cassius performing on stage.

The sun was shining above the Pokemon Village where the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp was taking place. Today was Saturday so that means that the students could have a day off from camp activities. Yanma, Chespin, and Hoppip where sitting in the laps of their trainers as they too were watching the video and enjoying it.

JD and Wind both turned their heads as they laughed. There was something they knew that they had a feeling that Sarah wouldn't know about Cassius'. So, they knew that they had to ask the girl about it. "Did you know that Cassius uses to collect gym badges?" She asked."

Sarah was stunned as she looked at the grass type Pokemon Chespin who was sitting on her lap and was surprised to see that his trainer was so enthusiastic about something, which was surprising. Meanwhile, Sarah had never heard of gym badges before and was curious as to what it was. "What are gym badges?"

"I knew she wouldn't know," JD said.

"Gym badges are items that can be collected after beating a gym leader at a gym. Each region except for Alola has eight strong trainers that specialize in a certain type, and they are known as gym leaders." Wind explained to the girl as she had no idea what gyms or the pokemon league were. "Win all eight gym badges and you can enter the Pokemon League competition."

Sarah's eyes become starry-eyed as she was amazed after hearing about how her idol was so talented. "That's so cool."

"Cassius is so amazing!" The young girl fell more and more in love with him as she kept on hearing about how talented he is. q all.

"Chespin! Chespin!"

The young girl gets up. She couldn't take it anymore as she was getting very impatient. She wanted to meet Cassius now. It was something was on her mind and something that she really wanted to do, but she couldn't since the campers couldn't leave camp. "I've had it, I want to go and meet Cassius and see him in concert."

"But we can't, because of the camp guidelines…" Wind reminded her which caused Sarah to sigh.

"I wish we could leave." She said with a sad tone of her voice.

During the afternoon as the sun was shining that January morning as the light blue skies was cleared with no clouds in sight. Joe and Logan were at the camper's battleground doing a little bit of training as Joe wanted to work on his Metagross' psychic powers. You see, Metagross was having a little bit of trouble controlling his psychic powers so he needed to do some more work on it.

"Meowth use Thunderbolt!" Logan ordered as his normal type Pokemon leaped into the air as Meowth's body becomes surrounded by electricity and shoots out a bolt of electricity that spirals towards Metagross.

Metagross prepared for battle by putting all four of its arms down on the ground. "Gross, gross." Metagross eyes turn blue as its whole body becomes surrounded by a light blue outline.

"That's the spirit Metagross, keep concentrating on your psychic abilities." Joe encouraged with his fist balled up. He was really into the spirit of hoping his partner's psychic abilities would get better.

Meowth's body becomes surrounded by a light blue outline and so does Logan which wasn't supposed to happen. "Meow, meow?" The normal type asked.

"What's the big idea?" Logan asked as he was started freaking out due to him being in the air as both Meowth and Logan started floating thanks to Metagross' psychic powers.

"Metagross, stop!" Joe freaked out.

"Meta, meta, meta, meta," Metagross explained as he couldn't control what he was doing. "Meta, meta, meta." Metagross not being able to control his body or psychic powers throws both Logan and Meowth onto the ground as the two of them were now in pain.

Logan and Meowth cry. "That hurt!"

"Meow, meow."

"Sorry about that Logan," Joe said as he walked up towards Logan and his normal type pokemon. Metagross followed behind Logan by floating in the air. Joe started sweatdropped.

The psychic type pokemon looked a tad bit sad that it did that his partner's teammate. "Gross, gross, meta, meta." The psychic type pokemon apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Logan gets up and so does Meowth. He closes in on Joe and whispers into his ear. "If you tell anyone that you saw me cry, I will end you." He warned, which shocked Joe and caused him to worry a little.

"I won't do it. I promise." Joe worried.

Logan backs away as Meowth jumps onto his right shoulder. "Now about Metagross psychic abilities, it seems the problem is that Metagross can't focus on one person and instead focuses on all of them."

"Meow, meow, meow."

"Wait…so what your trying to say is- "Joe started before getting interrupted.

"What I'm saying is that Metagross needs to learn how to focus on its able to use its psychic type abilities." Logan shrugged as he walked off.

"Thanks for everything Logan!" Joe waved goodbye.

"Whatever." He shrugged as Meowth continued to stay on his shoulder.

Joe sighed as he walked up towards Metagross. Now that he knew that the problem was a constitution, he felt like he had a better grasp on what to do. "Looks like we know what to work on, so let's keep doing that."

"Meta, meta!" Metagross was excited to be working on his psychic powers so more.

Eli was walking through the forest with her earbuds in her ears and listening to some RWBY. She wanted to get away from her teammates as they were starting to annoy her quite a lot. So, she decided to get some fresh air and go for a walk.

But as she was walking she saw that the dark type Pokemon Zoura was dancing on a rock nearby, minding its own business. Eli took her headphones out of her ear as she couldn't help but look at the dark type Pokemon dancing.

There was something about that Zoura that she couldn't stop staring at. She was standing right next to her Eevee who was walking alongside her.

"Zoura, Zoura, Zoura." The dark type Pokemon dance.

Eevee and Eli both continued to stare at Zoura. But Zoura quickly walked heard noises coming from the forest and Zoura quickly ran away.

"Damn, it got away." Eli snapped.

"Eevee, eevee."

Eli smiled as she found a pokemon that she really wanted to catch. "You know what Eevee, I think I want to catch that Zoura."

"Eevee, Eevee!"

As the day was passing by, the campers had gotten news to report to the cafeteria as Professor Ben had some special news to share to with the campus as his newly appointed assistant Mega was standing right next to him with her shiny Riolu right by her side.

Each of the campers was currently sitting with their respective team members as they were sitting alongside their partner pokemon, and the only pokemon they had currently. Everyone at the camp except for Ben was a new trainer, so that's why they only had one pokemon currently in their possession.

"I have big news today, campers!" The young Professor said with a smile on his face.

"Did you finally figure out a way to stop snoring so loud?" Tyler asked as he was sitting right next to his fairy type Pokemon Mawile.

Everyone at the camp laughed but Ben was not amused. "Say something like that again Tyler and you're on toilet duty for the whole week!"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "I've done worse." He responded.

"Mawile, ile." The steel shrugged her shoulders, as he wasn't really scared of Ben and his empty threats, that he loved giving out to the campers every day.

Professor Ben cleared his throat. "Now if you excuse me, I can finish what I was saying." He started. "Now, for today's camp activity, you guys along with your pokemon are going to be participating in a battle of the band's competition."

"WHAT?!" The campers all asked, as their pokemon mimicked them but instead of speaking in a human language they were speaking in their normal pokemon language.

Sarah's was excited. She loved singing and dancing so this was an opportunity that would allow her to shine. She balled up her fist and did a twirl to show off. "Guys, leave it all to me."

"Chespin, ches, ches," Chespin explained to the pokemon that Sarah was good at these sorts of things.

"But if we leave it all to you, then there's no chance we're going to win," Logan smirked as he folded up his arms, closed his eyes, turned his head to the side and shrugged in a sassy way.

"Meow, meow, meow." The normal type Pokemon replied as he mimicked his trainer's actions and vocal tone.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She responded, not giving a care in the world about what he thought.

"Let me explain the rules. Each team, along with their pokemon. Must come up with a song performance that will blow us judges out of the water." He explained. "There will be three judges. Me, Megan and a special guest judge that will be on their way shortly." Ben continued to explain to the campers. "The winner will receive a special prize."

Thomas' eyes turned into hearts the moment he heard special prize. "We are winning this!" He shouted at his three other teammates.

"Druddigon, Druddigon." The dragon type pokemon shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who is the special guest?" Thomas asked as his Honedge was floating right next to him.

"I am." A man with a British accent said.

The British voice sounded extremely familiar to the young girl Sarah. "Could it be, him!?" She hopped as her eyes turned starry once again.

A gray cloud appeared out of nowhere making the area smoky, making some of the camper's cough which caused them to cover their mouth. Some rock music started to play, as three silhouettes could be seen in the smoke cloud. The smoke dissolves as a young man wearing a black leather jacket and a bluish green almost star-shaped mohawk appeared with his Noibat and Gourgeist.

Sarah, JD, Wind, and Logan were all surprised to see their favorite singer appear right in front of them. Sarah, JD and Wind eyes turned into hearts as they were starstruck. "It's Cassius!" They fawned over the young male singer.

Everyone looked at Logan surprised that he would be a fan of someone like Cassius. "Wait, you like Cassius?" Thomas asked as he was shocked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't figure you to be the type of someone like him," Zemrick said as he was holding onto his Solsis.

"Heck, I wouldn't have pegged you to be a fanboy at all." Eli laughed as she was holding her Eevee, Emerald, in her lap finding it to be hilarious.

 _Cassius does a spin along with his Noibat and Gourgeist as he reaches his hand out to command both Noibat and Gourgeist. "If you wanna be if you wanna be, if you wanna be, be, be." He sang as he was strumming along with his guitar._

 _Noibat's body turns blue as he swings around his trainer. "Noi, no, not." The pokemon sang as he was spinning around his trainer top and creating a gorgeous blue light. Noibat floats up as Gourgeist opens her mouth and releases a bunch of seeds that hit Noibat's attack and collide with it, creating a firework show that looked like rainbows._

 _Cassius, Noibat, and Gourgeist where all finished with their show as they stand close together with Cassius having his hands out. The campers all cheered except for Logan and Eli who could care less. Though, Logan did care he just didn't want to show it in front of everyone._

Cassius, Noibat and Gourgeist all ball down, happy for the applause they were giving. "Thank you so much, it means a lot." He all said in his British tone of voice. Some of the campers were still cheering finding the performance to be amazing.

Sarah was enamored by the purple dragon type. "I want a NOIBAT! It is just so adorable!" She squealed as she looked at the purple dragon type who was just flapping its tiny little wings while standing next to his trainer.

Cassius clears his throat as he strums on his guitar. "Do your best out there. You're going to be judged mostly on your teamwork skills with both your other campers and your pokemon."

Sarah's eyes turned to hearts as she looked at her teammates. She turned around and grabbed Joe by the shirt and started to shake him. "We have to win this so Cassius can see how great I am."

"Okay, okay, no need to shake me." Joe sweatdropped.

"The battle of the bands will be happening tonight, so have five straight hours to prepare for it," Ben explained.

"We have an arts and crafts center that you can use to get your outfits ready, and if you want to practice your singer and instrument playing skills the camps band rooms will be open for you all to practice," Megan explained to the campers. It felt a little odd for her to be an assistant for Ben, seeing as she was the exact same age as the rest of the campers.

"Riolu, Riolu, Riolu." Riolu did a little dance, wanting to show off its dancing skills in front of everyone.

The four teams all huddled up around one another, trying to speak to one another about what the plans where going to be for the practice of the upcoming battle of the bands. This would be the first camp competition being held in which the teams would have camp leaders, so the dynamics were sure to change between them.

"So, what's the game plan?" Eli asked as Eevee was sitting on her shoulder.

"Eevee, Eevee."

Babs laughed. "Since I'm the leader of this team, I have everything all planned out."

Eli rolled her eyes, and so did the rest of Babs team members.

"Why am I not surprised that she would say something like that?" Zemrick asked.

"Solsis, sol."

Chroma who was the team leader of Team Fennekin wasn't about to let Babs boss everyone around like that. "We don't have time for your bossiness." Chroma said as he was getting really annoyed by the spoiled rich girl.

Babs cleared her throat and pulled out her wallet. Usually, she would've gotten angry and told them off, but she had another plan up her sleeve that worked for a lot of people. "How about I give every single one of you 20 dollars."

"Money can't buy me," Eli said as she watched Babs pull out a twenty-dollar bill.

"Eevee, Eevee, Eevee." The normal type Pokemon was angry at Babs, for even suggesting something like that.

"Yeah, what kind of fools do you think we are?" Chroma asked.

"Ruff, ruff." The rock type pokemon barked at the girl. Chroma's Rockruff who went by the nickname Dusk was standing right by his trainer. Rockruff didn't agree with what Babs was suggesting either.

Meanwhile, Zemrick was considering the idea. "I mean, how much money are we talking?" He asked, but not before Eli, Eevee, Rockruff, and Chroma all glared at the boy and his Honedge with intense and utter rage.

Zemrick started sweating "I mean that's a terrible idea." He lied.

"Honedge, edge."

"What about if I throw in 3,000 dollars to each and everyone one of you," Babs said.

All sudden each of them changed their mind as Eli, Zemrick, and Chroma all hugged Babs. Hearing about that three thousand dollars really made them rethink everything they were saying. "Babs, you can do whatever you want," Eli said.

"Yeah, who cares about morals. This isn't PBS kids." Chroma said.

"Ruff, ruff."

"Eevee, Eevee."

"Honedge."

Babs smiled. "Like they say, money can bring happiness to everyone."

"Catty, catty." Delcatty shrugged.

Babs turns around and looks at her opponent Sarah as the rest of Babs team walks over towards Sarah team. "Break a leg." She said as her team walked off.

Sarah growled. "We have to beat that spoiled rich brat!" She shouted as she grabbed her teammates and their pokemon and dragged them.

Thomas was excited that they were going to be doing yet another activity that would allow for him to be the boss and in charge. He looked at his teammates at Druddigon stood right next to him, as he was holding his girlfriend's hand. "Listen up the team. If we're going to do this then

"We have to follow my order because I have a plan."

"What is your plan exactly?" Akale asked as he was standing next to his Lombre.

"Bre, be." Lombre laughed.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Thomas laughed.

"You're so good with ideas," Tillith responded as she was amazed by her boyfriend.

"I know, that's why they call me a king."

Druddigon rolled his eyes. "Drudd, drudd."

"I don't really care much, so it's whatever with it." Wind said.

Riley, Tyler, Eden, and Issac along with their pokemon where all huddle up in a circle. So that way no one could hear them speak about their plans for the upcoming battle of the band competition. "We have to work together as a team so that is our plan," Eden said.

"Right." Issac, Tyler, and Riley all replied as they broke the circle and went their own merry way.

It was late at night which means that it was time for the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp Battle of the Bands. The competition was going to be held outside in front of a stage made from wood. The three judges where sitting on chairs in front of the stage ready for the performances to begin.

Standing on stage was Alexander Williams and his partner pokemon Mizu the Oshawott. He had light brown skin, jet black hair, and brown eyes. Alexander was currently in an internship working for Ben and Ben asked him to be the announcer for the battle of the band competition.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Pokemon Academy Battle of the Bands," Alexander spoke into his microphone as Oshawott was jumping up and down. "I'm your host Alexander Williams and today, I am going to be your lovely announcer."

"The judges will be announcing this year's competition is, the talent and beautiful Megan."

Megan blushed as she was a little embarrassed. "Nice to be here."

"The owner of the camp Ben."

Ben waved.

"And finally, the talent, world famous, Pokemon Idol, Cassius!"

Cassius stood up and bowed. "I'm honored to be here. I look forward to seeing good performances."

"Now for the first performance, let me introduce you to Team Bunnelby."

The curtains open as the four boys from Team Bunnelby along with their pokemon where on the stage all dressed up and some of them where holding instruments. All the boys were wearing all black tuxedos along with their pokemon too. But before the boys and their pokemon could play a Zoura jumped onto the stage and started dancing.

"Zoura, Zoura, Zoura, Zoura, Zoura." The dancing dark type sang, which left everyone in the audience to be confused about what was going on.

"It appears that we have a dancing Zoura on the stage." Alexander narrated.

Zoura started laughing as it does a backflip and becomes surrounded by a purple light, as it begins morphing into a Charizard.

Eli who was backstage looked at the Zoura and was amazed by how it was dancing. "Wow, that Zoura looks awesome. I want to catch it!" The normally cool, calm and collective girl said as she was amazed by the dark type pokemon.

Charizard flies into the air, and since Zoura was a bit of a clown Charizard opens its mouth and releases a burst of flame that causes the stage to catch on fire. The campers who were backstage run away from the stage and watch as it was now on fire thanks to Zoura who was a bit of a clown and liked pulling pranks.

"He-he." Zoura who was morphed into Charizard laughed.

Eli not caring about the fire runs up to the Charizard who was just a Zoura forming an illusion as Zoura transforms backs into his original self.

The young girl smiled as she looked at Zoura and got down on her knees looking eye to eye at him. She couldn't quite figure it out, but she wanted to catch this dark type pokemon. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Pokepuff that she backed and held it out for the dark type pokemon. "You're quite something, aren't you?"

Zoura blushed and looked away. "Zoura, zor."

"Here take this. I want to give it to you."

"Eevee, Eevee!" The normal type pokemon who was standing right by her side encouraged Zoura to give Eli a chance. Both Eli and Eevee remembered seeing Zoura earlier today, and she's been thinking about the dark type all day long.

Zoura swallowed his pride and at the Pokepuff, but Zoura bites Eli's hand and runs off into the forest.

Eevee looked at Eli wanting to see if she was alright. "Eevee, Eevee?" She asked as she looked at Eli.

"I'm fine," Eli replied as she petted her partner pokemon.

Meanwhile, as the fire was raging and getting bigger the campers where all getting worried about what would happen next as they watched the stage collapse from the fire that was currently getting intense.

Cassius knew what to do as he grabbed his Noibat's pokeball and tossed it into the air. "Noibat, use Gust to blow out this fire."

The dragon type Pokemon is released and starts flapping its wings and blowing out air which puts the fire out completely. "Noibat, Noibat." Noibat did its best as Sarah looked at Noibat with amazement, wanting to get her own Noibat.

"Good job Noibat," Cassius said as he petted the top of the Noibats head before returning it back into its pokeball. "I'm glad everyone is safe." He said.

With the fire put out the campers all cheered. But it looked like they weren't going to be able to finish off the battle of the band's competition that they hadn't started yet.

"But what about the battle of the bands?" Tyler asked.

"Don't worry about it," Ben replied. "All that matters are that all of you are safe."

Sarah walked up to her idol Cassius and she started shaking a tiny bit. She swallowed her spit as she got the courage to speak to her idol. She was wearing a long yellow dress, white gloves, a tiara and yellow heels. "Uh…Cassius…"

"Yeah?" As soon as the man with blue-haired turned around he saw the girls dress and was surprised by how beautiful the dress look. "Wait…that dress…."

He walked up to the ten-year-old girl and put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Did you make that dress yourself?"

"Yes, I did." She started. "I make a lot of own clothes, shoes, and accessories."

He smiled as he started to fangirl over the ten-year-old girl. "That is so amazing. Your dress is like fabulous."

She blushed. "Why thank you."

Cassius reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "I want you to design some clothes for me sometime. I'll give you a call and let you know when though."

Her eyes turn into hearts as she was surprised to see her idol compliment her clothes. "Why thank you, sir. I would love to do that for you."

He smiled. "Great, because I have a show coming up soon, and I want you to design an outfit for me." He winked.

"I will. I'm going to work on some ideas and let you know."

"Do that. Call me anytime." He winked.

She bowed down to him. "Will do sir."

He smiled. "But I think that you should think about becoming a Pokemon Stylist." He suggested.

"A what?"

"A pokemon stylist. Pokemon stylist competes in competitions called Pokemon Collections in hopes of winning a Golden Pendant. Collect four golden pendants and you can enter the Fashion Week in Luminous City in hopes of becoming a Fashion Champion." He explained she was amazed by that.

"I'm actually a Fashion Champion myself." He revealed.

She smiled as she looked at Chespin. "That settles it! I want to become a Pokemon Fashion Champion just like Cassius is. That's my dream." She said.

"Chespin, ches."

Cassius smiled once again. "Well, good luck on your dream." He said. He checked his phone and realized that he had to go. "I had fun time everyone and I hope all of you reach your dreams. But it looks like I have to go, so for now, this is goodbye." Cassius throws a bomb to the ground which creates smoke that quickly dissolves and as soon as it disappears, he was gone. Which left everyone confused.

"That was…uh…confusing…" Ben said.

Sarah was a lot more confident as she looked at Chespin and smiled. "Looks like we have a goal ahead of us, Chespin." She smiled as he looked at her partner pokemon.

"Chespin, ches."

Sarah gets down on her knees and grabs Ben's hands. She starts crying a she really wanted to compete in the upcoming exhibition fashion show in Santalune City, that lets Pokemon Academy students get a taste of what a fashion show is like. But since there was a rule stating that campers couldn't leave the camp, she knew she had ask him. "Please, Ben! Can I please compete in the fashion show? Pretty please?" She begged why she put her lip out.

"Chespin, ches." The grass type followed in his trainers' footsteps.

Ben sighed. "Fine you guys can leave the camp, as long as you tell beforehand. Okay?"

She smiled and so did the rest of the campers as they all cheered. "Yes!" Everyone cheered.

Sarah began running. "I'm going to Santalune City to go compete in my very first fashion show." She explained to everyone as both her and Chespin begin running off.

Logan, JD, and Joe wanted to see her compete in the fashion too. But really, they just wanted to leave the camp and get away from here, so they followed her along with their pokemon.

"Wait for us!" JD said as they ran to go catch up to the girl.

Babs stomped her food, as she wanted to compete in the fashion show to. She turned around and looked at her team. "Where going too."

"Catty, Delcatty." The normal type pokemon said.

Babs grabs her teammates and drags them to on the path to Santalune City, as they try and protest. But she wasn't going to allow that as she wanted to try and beat the young girl at her own game.

 **Team Chespin:** _JD [Hoppip], Sarah [Chespin], Logan [Meowth] and Joe [Metagross]_

 **Team Fennekin:** _Eli [Emerald/Eevee], Zemrick [Solsis], Chroma [Rockruff/Dusk] and Babs [Cherry/Delcatty]_

 **Team Froakie:** _Thomas [Druddigon], Tillith [Fomantis], Akale [Lombre] and Wind [Yanma]_

 **Team Bunnelby:** _Riley [Kavallerie/Honedge], Tyler [Mawile], Issac [Heracross] and Eden [Hunter/Froakie]_

 _ **Other Members:**_ _Megan [Riolu], Alexander [Oshawott/Mizu]_

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _That ends yet another chapter of Pokemon Academy: Preparations. Originally, I was going to have her become interested in the gym challenge, but I decided to change that because I wanted to do something different. Only the first three chapters of Pokemon Academy: Preparations are a part of Pokemon Academy._

 _Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter._

 _AZW330 – Thanks for submitting both, and yeah both were always going to be in the story._

 _Mara the Wolf – Thanks for letting me know the corrections about Eli. It helps. Yeah, that's what I was going for originally, but as a look at the OC sheet again, I realized I was straying too far from it. So, changed it. Also, I know what an everyone is lol. The story isn't really based on the anime, manga or games. It's kind of its own thing._

 _n00bsleyr – Thanks it was one of the few ideas I had about nerfing it._


	36. Start from the Contest Line!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Aamira, Rafe, Cass, and Roselia stop as they reach the edge of a cliff. As they stare they see the view of Nimbasa City, where Cass's first Pokémon Contest will be held.

Cass, Rafe, and Aamira walk down the busy hallways of the Contest Hall. The hall was packed with coordinators, their Pokémon, friends and family, and even people who just loved watching contests. Before Cass could enter the Pokémon Contest she had to register for it. She walked up to the counter where a man with spiky brown hair and blue eyes was standing. "Hi, I would like to register for the Pokémon Contest."

"Just hand me you're Pokedex." The man said in a deep masculine voice.

Cass reaches into her pocket and pulls out her Unova Pokedex, it was the new model of the Unova Pokedex. The man grabs the card and the pokedex. He walks over and grabs a square box. He puts the pokedex and card on top of the box and walks back over to the counter.

She hands Cass the box. Cass puts the Contest pass and Pokedex in her pocket and she opens the box.

In the box, there was an orange case, six capsules, and three seals. The seals were a cloud, a thunderbolt, and a blue bubble.

"What is that?" Rafe asked.

"Stupid Rafe these are seals that go on the capsules in which the capsules go on top of the Pokeball that you throw during the dancing appeals round of the Pokémon contest. Gosh, you're so dumb." She insulted.

"I was just asking a question," Rafe shouted.

"Don't get smart with me."

"The theme for the contest is fall fashion, so fall colors are required for the contest." The man said.

"Thanks for informing me."

"Cass, you suck." A girl said. It was Yancy Brown. Yancy walks over towards Cass.

"Yancy, get out of here. There's no way you'd win." Cass smugly said.

"Whatever, who would ever let a ratchet looking girl like you win one of these things," Yancy said.

"We'll see who wins on the battlefield," Cass predicted.

Yancy laughs.

"What's so funny?" Cass asked.

"Pokémon contest no longer have battles in them. Gosh, you're such a noob." Yancy walks away.

"I hate her so much," Cass yelled.

Aamira looks and sees a guy in a red jacket with a Minccino on his shoulder. He was talking to a girl with brown hair and a guy with Curtis' hair.

Aamira looks at the Minccino and knew that, that Minccino was the one from earlier. "Look over there," Aamira said. She points to the boy.

Rafe and Aamira look at the boy.

The boy and his friends notice the boy staring at him and he smiles. He and his friends walk over towards the trio.

"Hi, I know you. I had my Minccino attack that Sylveon for you." The boy admitted.

"Cinno." The normal type cheered.

"Thanks for that," Cass replied.

"By the way, my name is Curtis, the gal over there is Calla and the boy with the brown hair is Grey and this girl sitting on my shoulder is my precious partner Minccino."

"Bun, bun, bun." Minccino welcomed.

"Hi, my name is Cass."

"My name is Rafe."

"I-I-I-I-I'm Aamira." The girl stuttered. Feeling kind of embarrassed as she found her to be prettier than her.

Calla's eyes turn into hearts. "Aww, she's so adorable." Calla complimented.

Aamira blushes. She didn't want to say anything because she didn't know these people.

Cass grabs her Pokedex and opens it up. She points the Pokedex at Minccino. The Pokedex scans Minccino.

The Pokedex shows a picture of Minccino on the screen. "Minccino is a normal type Pokémon. They greet one another by rubbing each other with their tails. They always kept their tails well-groomed and clean." The pokedex revealed.

Cass closes the Pokedex and puts it back where she got it from.

Curtis's stares at Cass and blushes. The boy's eyes turn into hearts and him spin. He gets down on his knees and grabs Cass's right hand.

"Cass, you're beautiful and I think me, and you will make a great couple." The boy with the hat said.

Cass closes her eyes and turns her head to the right. "Sorry, I'm not interested."

Curtis whole entire body turns white and he falls. "She broke my heart." Curtis turns back to normal and gets up. He begins crying and tears fall from his eyes.

"I won't give up." He balls up his fist. "I will over your heart."

"She loves me." Cass shrugged.

"You're just saying that." Curtis turns his head and looks at Rafe. He glares at Rafe. Curtis begins to think that there was something going on between Cass and Rafe, and he was jealous of it.

Curtis points to Rafe. "This is all your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Rafe asked.

"She's not interested in me because she is traveling with you."

Cass blushes. She was embarrassed.

"We've been dating for a long time," Rafe shouted.

"You're just saying that," Curtis said. "I bet your star-crossed lovers. As a famous story once said, "Two households both alike in dignity, in fair Verona where we lay our scene." The boy with his hair sticking out of his hat said as he changed his voice to a British accent.

Aamira sweat drops. "He just doesn't get it."

Pichu shrugs its arms. "Chu, chu."

"For the millionth time, I and Cass are not in a relationship," Cass said.

"Why would she want a guy like you?" Curtis asked. "I have one Gym Badge."

"That's cool you have one Gym Badge," Rafe said. "I have zero."

"Since we both do gym badges and are both in love with Cass that means we're rivals. I'll keep being one step ahead of you from this day forward." Curtis proclaimed.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Save the details. I would like to battle you with my starter Pokémon Chimchar, but I can't because I must help Calla train for her Pokémon Contest. "The boy ranted.

A flash comes out of Rafe's pocket and Zorua appears as the blue flash disappears. The dark type dances by jumping up and down respectively.

"Zoura."

"Zorua, I told you to stop popping out of your Pokeball randomly."

"Da-oura." Zorua stares at Minccino and its eyes turn into hearts. Zorua has fallen in love with Curtis's Minccino.

Minccino notices how Zorua feels about her. She turns her head to the left. "Cinno."

Zorua cries.

"Return Zorua," Rafe said. Rafe grabs his Pokémon's Pokeball and points it to Zorua. A red light comes out of the center and surrounds Zorua. The light carries the dark type Pokémon back to its Pokeball.

Curtis turns around and walks away. "Calla, Grey come on," Curtis ordered.

"I don't take orders from you, I do my own thing." Grey walks away.

"Like, I'll see later during the performance," Calla said.

"Shut up and get to walking. I'm winning this thing." Cass assumed.

Calla walks away with a sad look on her face.

"Cass that was rude," Aamira said.

"And? I can talk to people however, I want. I'm the one who is winning this." Cass said as she puts her hands on her hips.

Late at night, Roselia, Sylveon, and Cass decided to do some training for the contest since they haven't really had an opportunity to do so. Roselia lands on the ground. Cass, Sylveon, and Roselia were tired from all the training they were doing.

"Tomorrow is the big day," Cass said. She gets down on her knees and looks at her Pokémon.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon chirped.

"Roselia!" Roselia cheered.

"Are you guys sleepy?"

They both shook their heads no.

Cass wanted them to say yes because she really wanted to go to sleep. "Let's keep on practicing!" Cass cheered.

Both Sylveon and Roselia cheer.

The next morning it was time for the Pokémon contest. The arena was filled with many different people from all over the world all gathered together to watch the Pokémon contest in Nimbasa City. The thrust arena had multi-colored lights on the walls of where the seats where. In the center with a rectangular stage with the runway coming out in front. The runway was made from glass along with the stage.

On the stage were trees. The trees have orange and yellow leaves as orange and yellow leaves were also on the runway and on the stage scattered across everywhere is there are a lot of trees all over the stage giving off the fall theme that was for the contest. The type of trees were oak trees.

The only lights that were on in the room where the lights that were on the stage and the lights on the walls of the rows where the seats are.

Cheren sits down next to Rafe.

Rafe turns his head and recognizes Cheren. He remembered who he was because he saw him before. "Cheren what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to support Bianca."

"Hi, Cheren."

"Sup, Aamira."

A gray dust cloud appears on stage. The dust cloud disappears and a girl with turquoise colored hair and eyes appears. Her name is Lisia and she is a Top Coordinator and the content judge of the Unova of Pokémon Contests. On the stage right next to her is her Altaria nicknamed Ali.

On the side of her face was a microphone headset. "Welcome everyone to the Pokémon Contest, here in Nimbasa City."

The crowd cheers.

"Altaria." The bird type chirped.

"Out of the twenty-four contestants here today all come from the Pokemon Academy, and only one will win. Whoever wins get the coveted Nimbasa ribbon." Lisia takes out a Nimbasa colored ribbon. The middle of the ribbon was a circle gold medal. "Now this is an exhibition match and not an actual contest, so you can't use this ribbon for eligibility in the grand festival. "She explained. "This contest is for students at the Pokemon Academy to see what Pokemon Contests are like."

The crowd cheers louder.

"What does that mean Rafe?" Aamira asked.

"Pokemon Academy students aren't allowed to participate in competitions until they graduate. They are however, only allowed to participate in exhibition matches like this." Rafe explained.

"Oh, okay."

The crowd cheers louder.

Backstage Cass is looking at the television screen. "I need to win this," Cass said. Cass was holding Sylveon in her hands.

"Whoever wins the grand festival will become a top coordinator. Now people in the audience, people watching at home stay back and watch as these lady and gentleman coordinators give you a stunning show."

The crowd cheers once again.

"In Pokémon contests, there are two rounds. The first round is the dress up competition where the coordinator and their Pokémon show off their fashion skills down the gorgeous runway and the second round is the dancing appeal around were trainers and their Pokémon dance while showing off an appeal." She explained to the audience. "For this contests trainer can use up six Pokémon during both rounds."

"Here are our first four participants. "

A circle leveler pops up with four coordinators. One was Bianca, one was Yancy, one was Calla and one was Chili. Next to Yancy was her Pidove, next to Bianca was an Eevee, next to Chili was a Pignite and next to Calla was a Dragonair.

Chili was wearing an orange tuxedo that was buttoned up. He was wearing orange gloves and orange dress shoes with a yellow bow tie and orange dress pants.

Yancy was wearing orange lipstick with orange tulip earnings. She was wearing a long orange dress with ruffles ridges at the end of the dress. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing orange high-tops.

Bianca was wearing a yellow mini skirt with yellow stockings. She was wearing long yellow gloves and a yellow V-neck shirt. On her feet, she was wearing yellow flats.

Calla was wearing an extremely long one-piece orange dress that went all that way down to her legs, so much – that you couldn't see her shoes.

"Now each coordinator has 60 seconds to get their Pokémon dressed up. After that, the Coordinator and their Pokémon was dazzled the audience showing off their runway walk and fashion sense." Lisia said.

Four boxes pop up on the stage. Inside of the boxes where clothes, makeup, glitter and other decorations for the coordinator to dress up their Pokémon.

"1, 2, 3, go!" Lisia said. On the flat screen television, the number 60 pops, up in a pink bubbly font. The background was light pink.

The four trainers run into their respective boxes.

"Pokémon coordinators must show their ability to show off a good fashion sense and work together well along with their Pokémon." The hostess said.

Bianca grabs a pink scarf and puts it around Eevee's neck. She grabs four little boots and puts it on Eevee's four paws.

Chili puts a top hat on Tepig.

Calla sprays perfume on Dragonair. Dragonair was wearing an orange dress.

"Ten seconds."

Yancy puts orange mascara under Pidove's right eye. Pidove was wearing an orange tuxedo.

The countdown turns to zero. "And times up," Lisia said. "Our first participants will be Bianca and Eevee.

Bianca and Eevee walk out of the box. Bianca puts her right arm on her hip.

"Wow, she looks amazing," Cheren said.

"The way she and Eevee are walking it's so stunning," Aamira commented.

Rafe didn't notice anything. "I don't see anything."

A white flash comes out of Rafe's pocket. The flash disappears and Rafe's Zorua sits on his lap. "Zorua, I told you to stop doing that."

"Zoura." The dark type Pokémon disagreed.

Bianca and Eevee walk down the end of the runway and smile.

Bianca waves to Cheren. "Hi, Cheren." Bianca recognizes that Aamira is also in the audience and Rafe too. "Hey, everyone else."

Cheren, Aamira and Rafe sweatdrop.

"Zoura, zo-oura." The dark Pokémon laughed.

Bianca and Eevee turn around and walk back.

"Next up is Yancy and Pidove."

Yancy walks and Pidove flaps its wings and flies into the air, as Yancy walks down the runway.

Everyone cheers.

"Thank so much for the cheers," Yancy said.

"Pidove." The bird chirped.

"She is so cute." A girl in the audience said.

"I love her Pidove." A dude said.

Yancy turns around and her Pidove follows her.

"And our last finalist for the first round is Chili and his Tepig."

Chili and Tepig get out of there box and walk down the runway.

"Who that Pokémon?" Aamira asked.

Aamira takes out her Unova Region Pokedex and the Pokedex scans Tepig.

"Tepig is a fire type Pokémon. It can snort fire out its snot."

"That's so disgusting." Aamira puts her Pokedex in her pocket.

"Cass you're up next." A man with a clipboard in his hand said.

"Right," Cass said. She looks down at her Sylveon. "Are you ready to do this Sylveon? "

"Sylveon." It chirped.

Cass looked up at the television.

Chili, Bianca, Yancy, and Calla along with their Pokémon where all lined up.

"And the Pokémon coordinator moving on to the next round is, Yancy."

The light shines on Yancy and she smiles. "I knew I'd win." Yancy bragged.

Bianca cries. "This ain't right."

"Aww poor Bianca, she didn't make it," Aamira said.

Cheren frowns.

Cass walks down the hallway on her way up to the stage. She was ready to win and was confident that she would win.

Yancy walks down the hallway too. She passes by Cass and laughs evilly. "Hey, Cass," Yancy said.

"What is it?"

"You're going the wrong way," Yancy informed her. "You're supposed to go upstairs."

"Oh, thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome."

Cass with Sylveon in her hands runs upstairs. Lisia and everyone was waiting for Cass to come on the stage. She had been gone for a long time.

"What's taking Cass so long?" Aamira asked.

"I don't know," Rafe said.

"Zoura?" Zorua wondered.

"Who's Cass?" Cheren asked.

"Cass is our friend who were going to school with," Rafe explained.

Cass races up to the top of the stares. She sees that she's at the concession stand area of the center. She walks over towards a cashier. The cashier was a girl and she was about her age. "Is this the stage?" Cass asked.

"No, it's not."

Cass and the concession stand girl look at the television.

"Since Cass hasn't made it on time. She has been disqualified from the competition."

Curtis was sitting in the stands next to Grey. Curtis begins crying. "This ain't right." He whined.

"Calm down, you're annoying me," Grey said.

Cass looks down at Sylveon. She was devastated.

Sylveon was also devastated too and looked up at Cass, wanting to make sure that its trainer was okay. "Sylveon?" Sylveon asked.

"I'm fine." Cass lied. The girl's eyes turn red, and her eyes begin to darken up. Tears begin coming down her face as she makes wimping sounds. She holds on tight to her fairy type Pokémon.

Sylveon begins crying too. "Sylveon."

Rafe, Aamira, Zorua, and Pichu all look down at the ground. They were just as sad about Cass being disqualified as she was.

"Sorry about your friend," Cheren said.

Later that day, the final five finalists stood on the stage at the contest hall. Lisia stood in front of the trainer, as he Altaria was high up in the air. On the stage were Yancy, Missy, and three guys. Standing next to them where their pokemon. Next to Missy was her Riolu. Next to Yancy was her Pidove. Next to one of the guys was his Sylveon. Next to another one of the guys was his Jumpluff, and next to another one of the guys was a Togetic, who was in the air.

"And the winner of the Nimbasa City, Pokémon contest is…."

Everyone stares, eagerly awaiting to see who is going to win.

"Yancy Brown."

The crowd cheers.

Aamira, Cheren, and Rafe didn't like how Yancy won.

Missy looks down. She was disappointed that she didn't win. However, she knew that this was a competition, and she couldn't be angry over the win because that wasn't like her.

Missy walks over towards Yancy. So, she can congratulate her on her big win. "Congrats," Missy said.

Yancy pushes Missy and pinches her nose. "You're breathing stinks, and you're ugly. Please don't ever talk to me again." Yancy said as she walked away.

Missy looks down again.

Lisia hands Missy her ribbon. "Here is you're ribbon."

Yancy takes the ribbon.

Later that night. Aamira and Rafe were waiting outside for Cass to come. The sun was setting, and it made the outside look like it was orange.

Grey, Calla, and Curtis walk up to Rafe and Aamira.

"The love of my life may have been disqualified. But I won't forget our rivalry, Rafe. You and I are now rivals." Curtis said.

Rafe laughs. "Alright rival, and the next time we meet, we're going to battle." He wanted.

"Alright. We'll battle."

The two boys nod at each other.

Grey, Curtis, and Calla turn around and begin walking.

Bianca runs up towards Aamira and hugs her. She hugged her tight. Cheren follows right behind her.

"I missed you so much Aamira!"

"I missed you too Bianca."

Aamira's Pichu didn't like being hugged so tight. The electric type's body becomes surrounded by yellow electricity and it shocks both Aamira and Bianca.

The electricity disappears and both girls were now covered in brown ashes. "Ouch," Bianca said.

"Bianca, we have to hurry up." Cheren begins running.

"I'm coming to Cheren!" Bianca said. Bianca begins running. "Bye Aamira and Rafe."

"Bye Bianca and Cheren." Aamira and Rafe both waved goodbye.

Missy runs. She bumps into Chili's chest. The girl looks up and smiles as she stares at the boy. "Hi."

"Hello, Missy. I thought that you're dancing was pretty great."

Missy blushes. "Really?"

"Yep. You and Riolu make a pretty great team." He complimented.

"Thank you."

"And I also thought you looked pretty cute in that dress you were wearing."

"I-I-I-I-I-I has to get going," Missy said. She turns around and begins running.

Aamira and Rafe turn around and see Cass who has a smile on her face.

Deep down Cass was sad about losing. But she didn't want to show her sadness to anyone.

"How are you feeling?" Aamira asked.

"I'm doing fine Aamira."

"What exactly happened and were where you?" Rafe asked.

"I got my directions mixed up."

Cass turns around and sees Yancy. Yancy and Cass both stare at each other. "All my life I've lost against you Yancy, but one day, I will beat you, I promise that I will beat you," Cass said to herself.

Yancy walks away.

"Let's not talking about it. Come on we must get going." Cass said. She begins running.

Aamira and Rafe both look at each other. They thought that it was strange that she was acting like that.

"Huh?" They both said.

"Hurry up! Let's go!" Cass ordered.

"Right." Aamira said. Aamira begins running.

"Chu," Pichu said.

Cass looked at her boyfriend and began thinking. "He's been nice to me all day, but I won't forget that text he got from that other person." She thought to herself. "I know he's cheating on me and I will find out who he's cheating on me with." She thought to herself.s


	37. Pokérus R Us!

"Pokerus is a disease that pokemon can get. However, it is not really a dangerous one. It's healthy and beneficial to pokemon. But in some cases, it can be dangerous." Professor Henri Lebeau explained to his students.

Professor Henri Lebeau's class where currently in the middle of a lesson about the mysterious virus known as Pokerus, that afternoon. Today marked a very important day as it was the very first day of February. As the students where in class, a winter snowstorm was going on outside. Each of the students was sitting at their desk, currently listening to the teacher speak.

The teacher who was dyslexic turned around, removing his attention away from the smartboard. He was finished giving his lesson. "Anyone have any questions?"

Tons of students raised their hands as they had questions about the disease. Some of the students who were raising their hands we're Josh, Lillian, Leah, Blake, Fiery and even David of all people. The teacher was going to try his best to answer all the questions, but he knew he couldn't answer all of them, so he had to choose carefully on whose questions he was going to answer. "Yes, Fiery?"

"So, can I purposely give one of my pokemon pokerus?" Fiery asked. The young boy who liked fire type was a curious little fellow. Hearing about the mysterious disease Pokerus, really got him curious and interested in the lesson.

Leah was disgusted by that comment as she really cared about Pokemon. The young girl who ha da bit of a temper hit Fiery with the back of her book, which caused him to fall, with his eyes turning into swirls.

"Hush little Magby don't you cry." The unconscious boy said in pain.

"Why did you do that?" Davey asked as he was sitting right next to Leah with his Growlithe sitting right next to him.

"Growlithe? Growl?" Growlithe wondered why she did it too.

Leah balled up fist with a fit of rage. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to do it to you too."

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll never ask again." Davey responded as he was a little bit worried. The young boy started to sweatdrop. Leah had a bit of a fiery temper which caused people in the class to be afraid of her, except for Ryuzaki.

Professor Henri Lebeau chuckled. "Now, now no bullying," Lebeau ordered. The teacher used to get bullied a lot in his childhood and prohibited bullying in his classroom.

"Yes, sir." The ice type pokemon trainer Leah sighed.

Now that; that was over with. The Professor could get back on track to his lesson and Fiery's question. "Now to answer Fiery's question," The teacher started walking back and forth before he could explain the question. "No, you cannot give another pokemon the pokerus virus. The pokerus virus comes randomly and it is impossible to know when a Pokemon will get it."

"How disappointing," Fiery sighed as he recovered from Leah's attack and sat back in his seat. "I wanted to give one of my pokemon pokerus."

The bell rang which meant that it was time for class to be over with. The students were excited, except for Davey wanted to finish learning more about the disease. "Now, now. Before you all go, remember that your reading assignment is on page 35-89 and it's about The Great Pokemon War." He reminded the students as they started to collect their things.

With the room being almost completely empty, Professor Henri Lebeau remembered that there was something he needed to talk to Josh and Tyree about as the class was over with. He walked up to the two students who desks were right next to each other.

Tyree and Josh were collecting some of their things, like their notebooks and pencils before they were getting ready to leave the classroom.

"Tyree and Josh, can I have a word with you?" The teacher asked.

"Sure." Josh and Tyree replied as they looked at their young teacher.

"It's just that I want the two of you to help me with something."

Josh and Tyree both look at each other, as they were confused as to what was going on and what the teacher wanted from him. Another thing that made the two of them curious, was because both were into science with Josh being into Pokemon Biology and Tyree being into Pokemon Archaeology.

The two students followed Professor Henri Lebeau all the way to the school's laboratory, which was also the Professor's main lab that he used at school. Lebeau turned on the lights which brighten the room.

Josh's eyes widen up as he examined the room. "I've never been in the school's lab before!" Josh said as he got starry-eyed from seeing all the scientific stuff in the room.

"We were just in here last week…" Tyree shrugged.

Josh grabbed Tyree by the color and shook him. "That was different. I was with the rest of the class, and there's like 1,000 of us. I'm just here with three people and it's like totally different."

"No, it's not." Tyree sweatdropped.

"Just let me dream." Josh cried.

"So why exactly did you call us in here for?" Tyree asked as he folded his arms.

"That's a good question." The Professor replied. The young teacher turned around and pressed a shiny red button. The button ends up pulling down a glass container that had a Duosion inside of it, however, the psychic type Pokemon had a purple line underneath it which indicated that there was something wrong with it.

"Duosion, doison." The psychic type pokemon coughed, as it looked deathly ill.

"It's a Duosion," Tyree said as he pulled out his Unova Pokedex.

Josh cleared his throat. "You don't need a Pokedex, I'll tell you about it. Duosion, the Mitosis Pokemon. A psychic type and the pre-evolved form of Solosis." Josh said in a robotic tone of voice, trying to make himself sound like a Pokedex. "Since they have two divided brains, sometimes they try to take two different actions at once."

Josh had a smile as he felt that he accomplished something by explaining about the psychic type Pokemon. "I did a good deed today."

Tyree sweatdropped once again, finding Josh to be quite irritating. "We all get it, even the readers. You're smart."

"I know I am." Josh chuckled.

Tyree and Josh both walk up to Duosion and noticed that something was wrong it. They could tell that the pokemon was sick, but they were wondering as to what the Professor wanted to them. "What's wrong with Duosion?" Tyree asked.

"You see." He replied as he walked up towards him two students. "I want to do a presentation with Duosion tomorrow for class, but I won't be able to make it because my daughter has a piano lesson. So, I was wondering if the two of you could be in charge for a day."

Josh smiled. He was excited that the teacher was asking him to oversee the class today. It was kind of something he wanted to go along with being a Pokemon Biologist. "You can count on me to be the best teacher ever!"

Tyree and Lebeau sweatdropped once again, finding Josh to be a little bit too extreme. Lebeau walked over towards Tyree's ear. "What I mean is that I really want you to oversee the class. We all know that he couldn't handle it and will let the power go to his head. So, watch him closely."

"Will do," Tyree whispered back.

"What were you two talking about?" Josh curiosity asked.

"Nothing at all." The boys sweatdropped.

"You see Tyree and Josh. Duosion has Pokerus."

"Pokerus? It's what you were talking about in class the today." Tyree remembered.

"Yes. You see, I want the students to see firsthand what Pokerus is about." The Professor reached down and grabbed a 20 feet stack of papers and handed them to Josh. "Now every single one my lessons for tomorrow are right here, so all the rules are right there."

The Professor runs away in a hurry. But as soon as he gets to the door he stops and looks at his students, as there was something he remembered he had to tell his students. "And whatever you do make sure that Duosion doesn't evolve."

"Now bye." The teacher runs away, leaving all the work to his students.

Josh and Tyree looked at each other and then look at the sick pokemon Duosion who was coughing. "Duo, duo." The ill pokemon was trying to float up but it fainted, leaving Tyree and Josh worried.

"Are you okay?" Tyree asked as he picked the psychic type pokemon up. The boy investigated Duosion eyes and could sense that the pokemon was in bad shape. Tyree wanted to make sure that everything was alright as he held the psychic type pokemon.

Even though the two boys learned that Pokerus wasn't a dangerous disease and that the illness raised up the powers of pokemon. He was still worried about the effects of the sickly disease.

Duosion could barely say anything as he tried to move his mouth. "Duo, duo." The pokemon said slowly, trying to answer the question. But Duosion was in so much pain as its whole body was aching.

Josh and Tyree both look at each other once more, as they both sigh. They were curious about Professor Henri Lebeau's intentions. "Why would he leave us with a sick pokemon?" Josh asked.

"I don't know," Tyree replied as both he and his classmate look down the psychic type pokemon. "But I'm more worried about Duosion's health." Tyree looked down with a sad look on his face, as he almost wanted to cry for the sick pokemon.

"Are we sure that Pokerus can't kill Pokemon?"

"Well…" Josh started as he wanted to reply to his classmate's answer. He took out his smartphone and looked up information about Pokerus and the disease killing people. But he couldn't find anything. "I couldn't find anything about it on the internet."

Josh and Tyree both sigh once more.

"We should try and get everything ready for class tomorrow," Josh said as he picked up the papers that the teacher gave him. "We have a long day ahead of us."

Tomorrow was finally here and some of the students of Professor Henri Lebeau's class were in the classroom before class was getting ready to start. The class was getting ready to start, but since the class wasn't starting yet the students were just spending some time talking to one another.

Noiz walks up to Drama. He was feeling a little bit guilty about the way he spoke to her at the Midterm Exam tournament. He sighed as had a lot on his mind. "Drama." He started as he sat at the desk in front of her. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I want to apologize for what I did."

Drama didn't care one bit. The young girl gets up out of her seat as she was holding onto her Litwick who was in her hands. She walks over towards another empty desk and sits down.

Noiz sighed. But he wasn't ready to give on apologizing to the girl.

Cassandra was sitting in her desk. She was still thinking about what she found on her boyfriend's phone during the midterm exam tournament. It broke her heart that she found out about her boyfriend cheating on her, but she wasn't quite ready to confront her yet. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself in her head.

Cassandra's best friend Aamira walks up to Cassandra. She was Keith's girlfriend too. Aamira sat down in the seat right next to her friend and looked at her. She could sense that something was wrong with her and wanted to see what was going on. "Girl, what's wrong with you?" She shouted, which scared her friend.

"What do you mean?" Cass asked. "Nothing is going on!" She asked as she started sweating like crazy.

"It's just that, lately you've been acting differently." Aamira grabs Cassandra by the shirt and shakes her.

"Get your act together girl and tell me the truth." She wanted to shake some sense into the girl, so she could get her act together. She stops shaking the girl as Cassandra finally got her act together.

"Fine," Cassandra said. She was ready to admit the truth to someone, so she could finally tell someone how she felt. "I saw that Rafe got a text message from someone named Sidekick."

Aamira was surprised. She was also disgusted and betrayed as she thought that Rafe was a good guy. "No." She said in disbelief as she had a hard time believing it. "Rafe?"

"Yeah," Cassandra replied. "I was surprised when I found out about it too. I didn't want to believe it at first."

"We have to do something about this. We have to burn down his car!" Aamira shouted as rage was filling her body. "Let's knock him down!"

"No, no, no." She replied. "I'm not ready to talk about it with him yet. Maybe I'm making a mistake or something. Maybe Sidechick is his mom's name."

Aamira gave her friend a "really?" look.

"I know, I know, I know."

"Well, then a girl. Quit making excuses for him." Aamira replied. "You need to have a talk with him sooner or later…"

Cassandra knew that what her friend was saying was correct. But she didn't want to admit it. Even though her boyfriend was cheating on her, she still loved him. "Fine. But I'll think about it."

More and more students started pulling up and into the classroom, as the bell finally rang. The students all sat in their seats as Tyree and Josh walked into the classroom with Josh holding a stack of papers and Tyree holding the container that Duosion was in. They both sit on the teacher's desk placed in front of the classroom and looking at the desks.

The students were puzzled by what Josh and Tyree were doing. "What is that?" Max asked as he looked at the two boys.

"Good question," Josh replied as he removed the glass contained and held Duosion in his hands. The students looked at the psychic type pokemon and could that he was sick, not only the way it was looking but because of how it was acting.

"What is wrong with that poor thing?" Raven asked as she was worried about the psychic type pokemon that the boys were holding in its hands. "Is it okay?"

Raven gets up out of her heat as her Kirlia was standing right next to her. "Kirlia, Kirlia." The fairy type pokemon followed her trainer as the two of them walk up towards Josh and Tyree. Not only did the two of them walk up to Josh and Tyree to see if the pokemon was alright, but the rest of the students did too.

"It's fine," Josh said. "It just has Pokerus."

"It doesn't look fine," Jacob said.

"Don't worry," Josh said. "It's not like Duosion has cancer or anything." He said. "It just has Pokerus, and like the Professor told us yesterday. Pokerus helps pokemon get stronger."

Davey got pumped up after hearing that Pokerus made a pokemon get stronger. He wanted to battle the psychic type pokemon was sick. "So then why don't I have a battle with him?"

Leah slaps Davey across the face, which caused the boy to be in pain as the slap stung. "What was that for?" The boy asked as he had no idea why she slapped him.

"Because stupid. That Pokemon is sick." She explained. "We need to take it to Nurse Roy at the Pokemon Center."

"But we shouldn't do this. Pokerus is not a dangerous disease. It's a beneficial one that helps a pokemon out." Davey responded. The young boy was a smart boy who had been to college and graduated since he has a Ph.D. in Psychology.

"Growlithe, growl." Growlithe agreed with what his trainer was saying. Growlithe who was a pokemon had heard about the dangerous disease known as Pokerus before and never heard of it killing someone. "Growlithe, Growlithe, growl."

"Growlithe is right," Fiery said. Fiery could understand what the fire type pokemon was saying. "Everything is going to be okay with Duosion. Pokerus doesn't kill."

"Fine, Davey," Tyree said as he gave in to Davey's demand. "You can battle Duosion."

Davey was excited that he was going to be participating in a Pokemon battle. He wasn't the only one who was excited, but his partner Pokemon Growlithe was excited too. Davey got down on his knees and looked down at the fire type Pokemon. "Growlithe, are you excited to be battling as much as I am?"

"Growlithe, Growl!" The fire type barked.

Raven didn't like this idea, nor did she like the idea of Duosion being here instead of a Pokemon center. She wasn't the only one who was mad but her Kirlia was angry too. She didn't care if Pokerus was beneficial disease, all she cared about was the fact that the psychic type pokemon was alright. "I don't agree with this." She said. "This is wrong."

"Oh, shh Raven. I am a scientist and I know what I'm talking about." Josh said. "Pokerus helps Pokemon, it doesn't harm or kill them."

Raven growled at him.

David puts his hand on Raven's right shoulder. He was concerned about the girl who was his fellow classmate and wanted to see if she was alright. "Raven calm down."

"I can't calm down," Raven said. "That pokemon is sick and can be in a grave danger. We need to take it to the Pokemon center."

"Raven chill," Aria said. "Kirlia is alright and everything is going to be fine."

Raven rolled her eyes. She knew that she was wasting her breath trying to talk to these people. She wasn't going to give up on Duosion no matter what. She was going to save the pokemon rather or not it was the last thing she would do. "It needs help- "

"Listen Raven. We all get that you're concerned, but Professor Lebeau left both of us in charge of the class today. And if we say that Davey can battle Duosion, then it will happen." Josh said.

Raven sighed. "I'm not going to let you get away with this." She said.

As the school day was almost over, the students all gathered together in the backyard at the Pokemon Academy battlefield. Duosion was lying on the ground, feeling ill as Davey was standing on the opposite side with his Growlithe in front. It wasn't snowing outside like it was earlier, but there were still large amounts of snow claiming February afternoon.

The rest of the student in Professor Henri Lebeau's class were all watching the battle from the sidelines. But Raven was the only one disgusted by the sight of seeing a sickly ill pokemon getting into a battle. She almost wanted to throw up at the sight of it. "Why am I here?"

"Because Josh is letting his substitute teacher job get to his head," Tyree said.

"Don't talk to me." She pouted as she turned her head sideways.

"Listen, Raven," Tyree said. "I also don't agree with what Josh and Davey are doing. But at the same time, there are studies that show that Pokerus can't harm a Pokemon."

Raven sighed. "I knew you wouldn't understand." She rolled her eyes and ran away, leaving the boy to feel a tiny bit guilty for what he said instead of taking her side.

"Go Davey. We believe in you." Scarlet said as she was watching.

Davey was pumped up and so was Growlithe. "As a psychologist it had always been my dream to try and battle pokemon with Pokerus." The young boy said. "Now, let's do this thing."

"Growlithe, growl." The fire type pokemon replied by barking. Growlithe like his trainer couldn't want for the battle to be starting. It was all fired up as Growlithe glared at the ill Duosion.

"Growlithe, use Take Down."

Growlithe charges towards Duosion. "Growlithe, growl." Growlithe tackles the psychic type pokemon and sends the pokemon flying back a little bit. It didn't hurt Duosion much, as the psychic type pokemon wanted to get up but couldn't because of how sick it was.

"Duo, duo."

Some of the students started to feel a tiny bit of regret for not trying to do something. Just like Raven some of the students where feeling disgusted as they felt that the sick psychic type pokemon was in danger and getting sick.

"Duo, duo."

"This is kind of making me feel sick," Zakariya said as he was holding the fire type pokemon Victini in his hands. Zakariya stomach was feeling tad bit sick.

"Victini, tini."

"Yeah." Rhubarb said. "I'm kind of grossed out."

"Are we sure that this is right?" Freddy asked his boyfriend Rhubarb, who looked back at him.

"I'm not so sure." He replied.

"But Pokerus is a disease that helps pokemon right?" Chameko asked as she was kind of getting confused about rather or not if Pokerus was helpful or not.

Davey grinned. He wanted to find out more about Pokerus and didn't want to give up, as he needed to see the power of the psychic type pokemon who was infected with Duosion. The young psychologist glared at Duosion, not wanting to give up. "Come on Duosion show me what you got."

Duosion was trying to get up, but it couldn't. The psychic type pokemon was just way too weak. It was so weak that it could barely say anything. "Duo, duo."

"Come on Davey. I don't think that this right…" Noiz said, as even he too thought that it was a bit much.

"No, I won't give up," Davey said. "Now Growlithe use Fire Fang!"

Ryuzaki couldn't take his eyes of what he was witnessing. "I can't believe that he's about to do this…"

"Poipole, Poipole!"

Raven couldn't stand here and watch this take place anymore. The young girl was getting angry as she balled up her fists. She wanted to save the psychic type pokemon, so she ran towards him.

Growlithe opens his mouth. Growlithe fangs become surrounded by flames as he charges towards Duosion. "Growlithe, Growlithe, Growlithe." Growlithe jumps into the air. But before Growlithe could bite Duosion, Raven jumps in front of Duosion wanting to stop the fire type pokemon from doing any harm to Duosion.

Raven grabs Duosion and runs. The young girl's Kirlia followed behind her trainer. She didn't want to be alone and wanted to help the psychic type pokemon out.

"I'll make sure you'll get the help it needs." The young girl said as she was running through the campus of the school to save the Pokemon.

"Duo, duo." The psychic type pokemon said as he quickly opened his eyes and saw Raven holding onto her as Raven's Kirlia.

As the sun was setting; Raven was sitting in the waiting room of the Pokemon center. She was waiting for the results of the psychic type pokemon Duosion who she brought to Nurse Roy to get him some help.

She had been worried about the pokemon all day, ever since she first saw it.

Nurse Roy and his Audino walk into the room, as the Pokemon Center healing noise played in the background, which woke up Raven and Kirlia who was just sleep. Raven and Kirlia get up out of the seats and walk over towards the nurse. They wanted to see if Duosion was okay.

"Is Duosion okay?" Raven asked as she almost wanted to cry.

The nurse laughed. Which was unusual for a nurse to be doing. "Yes, Duosion is fine." The nurse revealed, which caused Raven to smile and Kirlia too.

"Audino, into."

"Thank you so much, Nurse Roy." She bowed to the male nurse with spiky brown hair as he just sat there and smiled.

"Yeah, Duosion had Pokerus. But I gave it some medicine that helped him out and controlled his pokerus." He explained. "Everything is going to be fine. Besides, it's not like Pokerus can harm a pokemon."

Raven looked down. She felt sorry that she ended up overreacting the way she did and felt bad about it. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted." She said. "I was just worried about Duosion."

Nurse Roy smiled even more. "It's fine." He replied. "You were concerned about a Pokemon and brought it here right away, it shows that you care a lot about pokemon and that makes you a great trainer.

Raven smiled, happy that she heard that comment. "Can I go and see Duosion?"

"Why yes, you can." He replied.

Raven rushes into the hospital room to go and see Duosion. As she walks into the room she sees the psychic type pokemon floating in the air and smiling. "Duosion, you're alright."

"Duo, duo." The psychic type pokemon said as the pokemon floats over towards Raven, happy to see her.

"I'm glad that you're alright." She replied as she hugs the psychic type pokemon. "I was worried about you."

"Duosion, duo." Duosion thanked the girl for saving her, as he smiled.

Nurse Roy and Audino walk into the room, wanting to see if everything was alright. Nurse Roy smiled and so did Audino. "Is everything alright in here?"

"Audino, audio."

"Yes, everything fine." She said. "Can I take Duosion back to the Pokemon Academy? My teacher wanted us to learn about Pokerus and the effects it can have in battle."

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that." The Nurse said. "You see, I want Duosion to here for a little while, so I can do some more tests on it if that's okay with you."

Raven smiled. "Yes, it's fine." She walks over towards Duosion and pets it on his head. "All I care about is that Duosion is alright."

"That's good. You're going to make a good pokemon trainer someday Raven."

Raven blushed. "You really think so?"

"I do. You have a lot of talent."

Raven turns to Kirlia and smiled. "You heard that Kirlia?"

"Kirlia, Kirlia."

"Hey Duosion." She said as she walked up to the psychic type pokemon. "I promise that someday me and you will meet eachother again."

"Duo, duo, duo." The psychic type pokemon replied, agreeing to meet up with the girl sometime soon when he gets better.

The next morning Raven walked into her classroom as the rest of the students where all lined up. Her classmates all stared at her as they where angry at the girl, for running off with Duosion.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Josh said. He was the most, angriest out of all the classmates as Josh was folding his hands together. The young boy was put in charge of the class as their teacher was out. "Where is Duosion?"

"At the Pokemon center. I agreed to let Nurse Roy take care of it, so he could do some tests on it."

Josh turned white as his whole body shattered into millions of pieces as he was broken. However, a few seconds later he put himself back together as he was disappointed in the girl, but more importantly he was worried about what the teacher would say.

"But what is the Professor going to say?" Josh asked.

Raven sighed. "Look, all that matters is that Duosion is alright." She walked away to go and sit down in her desk. The bell rang, and the other students followed suit.

Tyree walked over towards Raven and sat right next to her. He smiled at the girl. "I'm so proud of what you did today. You are amazing." He winked.

"Well…I try." She replied as she shrugged.

"Kirlia, Kirlia."

The teacher Professor Henri Lebeau walked into the classroom. He went to go and see his daughter preform yesterday and that was why he was gone. "Sorry I was gone yesterday, I went to go and see my daughter preform and she did great." He said. "But let's forget about my talented daughter. Josh, Tyree how did class go yesterday…?"

Josh started sweating as he was nervous about what he was going to say, but Raven gets up as she was nervous one bit. She wasn't ashamed of what she did and wanted to tell her how it was. "You see, I took Duosion to the pokemon center because I was worried about its safety." He explained. "These fools where going to battle that sick pokemon and I had to stop it." She explained.

The Professor stood there and started laughing. "Good. That's what I planned on doing yesterday anyway."

"Huh?" The students asked.

"It seems like you where the only one who passed my test Raven." The Professor walks up towards Raven with a smile on his face. "You see, I wanted to see how far each of you where willing to go for you pokemon. And Raven showed that she deeply cares." He continued as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a heal ball.

"You earned this Heal Ball, Raven." The teacher gave the girl the ball, and she smiled.

"Why thank you Professor." She replied.

"I got a heal ball!" The girl said. Raven showed that despite evidence showing that Duosion was going to be okay anyway, Raven did whatever it took to make sure that he was alright. She showed that she was a great pokemon trainer and that she deeply cared about her pokemon.


	38. Are You Going to Be My Pokeride or Die?

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

The students of Pokemon Academy where all lined up, getting ready to compete in a Pokeride competition held by student council members Forrest, Stevie, and Orion. The month had finally changed since it was finally February, and even though the month had changed it was still cold outside and the snow was still on the ground. All the students were wearing both jackets and Pokeride gear as the students were getting ready for the competition was getting ready to start.

Davey and his Growlithe walked up to his friends, Forrest, Stevie, and Orion who were hosting the upcoming competition being held that winter afternoon. "Thanks for holding this competition guy."

"Don't worry about it," Stevie said.

"We have to keep the students at the Pokemon Academy interested, so that's why we come up with competitions like these," Orion responded.

"Besides, I need all your votes for student's council next year, so if I keep hosting these fun events, I'm sure I can persuade you all to vote for me." Forrest, the student council president laughed as he was basically trying to bride his classmates to vote for him.

Everyone laughed, finding Forrest comment to be funny.

David patted his Pokeride which was a Flygon. David was excited to be participating in the competition along with his friends, as he wanted to have a good time. "Hey, Flygon. My name is David. Nice to meet you."

Flygon wasn't to thrill to be a Pokeride. The dragon type pokemon turned her head to the right and closed her eyes in a snobby way. "Flygon, fly."

David sweatdropped. "I can't tell if that was compliment or not…." As he was confused by the dragon type pokemon.

"Looks like you're having trouble with your Pokeride David!" Noiz laughed as he was on top of his Pokeride which was a Stantler. Stantler was a normal type and took quite a liking to the young boy named Noiz.

The young boy David began sweating with nervousness. As he didn't want to admit to his friend that he was having a hard time trying to control his Pokeride. "I'm not having a hard time trying to control my Pokeride. I and Flygon get along perfectly."

Flygon opened its mouth and burns David with flames. "Flygon, fly."

David lets out a deep breathe with smoke coming out as his head was burnt and covered in ashes. "See we get along just fine."

"Fly, Flygon." The dragon type pokemon didn't agree with his statement.

Lillian laughed as she passed by riding on top of her Pokeride, which was a Venusaur. The young girl was excited to be doing something that could distract her from the dreams that she was having constantly.

"How come you're participating in this contest?" Jacob asked. Lillian and Jacob were best friends and they've been best friends since they were kids. Even though the two of them didn't always get along, they knew they could count on each other.

Jacob's was currently riding on his Pokeride which was a Ninetails.

"I want to get my mind of those dreams I've been having."

"You're still having those dreams?"

"Yeah, and lately they've been getting a lot worse."

"Lillian, we've been friends for like forever. And as your friend, I think you should go and see a doctor."

Lillian shook her head. "I can't do that. That would show a sign of weakness and I am not weak."

"Okay." Jacob shrugged. "Then stop complaining about having these dreams if you don't want to do anything about it."

Lillian got angry. The young girl with blonde hair hated his comment, so much that it made her blood boiling. She looked down to her Venusaur, trying to see if she could do something about her friend Jacob, who liked making shady comments. "Venusaur, can you use Energy Ball?"

"Venusaur." The grass type pokemon agreed. Venusaur shoots out a ball of light green energy that hits Jacob in the face causing him to fall onto the floor, making his eyes turn into swirls.

"I deserved that." He admitted, even though he didn't want to.

Max walked by as he saw and stopped. Max's Pokeride was a Rapidash. Even though the pokemon had flames coming out of his body, Max was protected due to his Pokeride gear. "That's actually hilarious." Max laughed.

Zac walked up to his girlfriend Arianna and the two shared a quick kiss, before getting onto there pokerides. Zac and his girlfriend Arianna both had Tauros Pokerides. Zac and Arianna were both rooting for each other even though they were going to be competing against one another. "I hope you do a good job out there," Zac said.

"No, I hope you do a good job out there," Arianna replied as they both investigated each other's eyes with a loving look. Zac and Arianna both nuzzle each other's noses as they were wearing their Pokeride gear. "I love you, Zac McGrath."

"I love you two Arianna."

"How sick," Noiz said. Noiz turns around sees Drama. He felt a little bad for what he said about her at the Pokemon Academy Midterm Exams and knew he had to apologize to her. He, using his Pokeride walks up to Drama. "Hey, Drama."

Drama looked down. She felt a little bit sad about what he said to her. Instead of letting him talk, she just walked away using her Garchomp Pokeride to fly. "I have nothing to say to you." She said as she turned around before leaving.

Noiz sighs, as he wanted to apologize. "I guess I tried."

Blake, Fiery, and Dustin were all up in each other face. All three of the boys were very competitive and had a heated rivalry going on between them. Blake's Pokeride was an Aerodactyl. Fiery's Pokeride was a Steelix and Dustin's Pokeride was a Girafarig.

"I'm going to win!" Fiery shouted.

"NO, IM GOING TO WIN!" Blake responded.

"I am!" Dustin responded.

The three boys growled at each other, taking the competition very serious as Vincent passed riding on top of his partner pokemon, which was a Camerupt, a fire type pokemon with volcanos on her back. Vincent laughed at the three boys. "Simply childish." He shrugged.

Meanwhile, Zakariya was having a hard time trying to get Victini on his Pokeride as the fire and psychic type pokemon still had a fear of touching both people and Pokemon. Zakariya stood in front of Victini, trying to reassure the fire type that everything would be okay. "Victini everything is going to okay. Just try it." He assured as Victini was shaking while trying to get on their Pokeride Salamence.

"Victini, Victini." The fire type pokemon shivered as it tried its best to try and touch Salamence. But it just wasn't going to happen. As soon as Victini tried to walk up towards Salamence, Victini runs back and hides behind Zakariya, shaking in fear. "Victini, Victini!" The fire pokemon cried.

The young boy sweatdropped. "What am I going to do with you Victini?"

"Victini, Victini." The psychic type pokemon starts crying.

Zakariya starts feeling guilty. "Now, now, now, don't cry." The young boy said as he picks Victini up, trying to calm it down. "I'm here for you."

"Victini." The fire type pokemon stops crying and wipes away its tears as Victini and Zakariya hug each other.

Ryuzaki and Poipole who was floating in the air walked over towards Zakariya using his Stoutland Pokeride. "Still having trouble trying to get Victini to touch other living things?" He asked.

"Poipole, poi." Poipole floats over towards Victini. Victini and Poipole smile at each other as they give each other a high five.

"Sadly, yes," Zakariya explained. Zakariya has been working hard with the psychic type pokemon, every day and night try to get it to improve. "Even though Victini and I have been working hard." He looked down, the young boy was even thinking about giving up.

"Maybe if you weren't such a weak trainer, then you could probably do something about it." His friend replied.

Zakariya grinned. "I don't need training advice from you!" He shouted.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

"Poipole, Poi." The poison type pokemon does a spin and tackles Ryuzaki, sending him flying into a tree nearby and hitting the ground with his eyes turning into swirls.

"I'm unable to battle." The unconscious Ryuzaki said.

Davey walked up to his Pokeride as Growlithe was walking alongside him with Metapod being in his back, Frillish floating right next to him and Emolga flying in the air above him. Davey's Pokeride was a Volcarona and the young boy was super excited for the competition to be starting.

"Are you ready to do this thing, Volcarona?" He asked the fire type pokemon.

The beautiful fire type pokemon was flapping its wings heavy as the bug type pokemon was happy to see to Davey, who he seemed to really like. "Volcarona, Volca." The bug type pokemon wraps its wings around Davey, almost suffocating him in the process. "Volca, Volca."

Davey could hardly breathe. "You can let me go Volcarona!"

"Volca, Volca." Volcarona lets go of Davey, only to send him hitting the ground hard.

"Growlithe, growl?"

"Frillish, frill?"

"Emo, Emo?"

The three pokemon worried about their trainer who had been knocked down to the ground. But Davey quickly got up, to show his pokemon that he was okay. "Everything's alright. Don't worry about me." Davey responded as he smiled.

All of Davey's Pokemon smiled, happy to see that he was fine and alright. Davey and his Pokemons bond was increasing day by day. He loved his Pokemon, and his Pokemon loved him. They enjoyed spending time together and even like participating in fun activities with him, such as this one.

It was finally time for the Pokeride competition to begin. Students who attended the pokemon academy where participating in the competition with several of them riding on different Pokerides. The stands were packed with people from all over Castelia City, as the competition was being played on television for many people's eyes to see. The competitors were waiting for a white finish line. Stevie, Orion, and Forrest where commentators for the event, as people like, Josh, Peter, Rafe, Aamira, Keith, and Cass were watching from the sidelines, not competing in the competition but watching.

The sun was shining brightly above the Pokemon Academy racetrack. But even though it was sunny outside the strong January winter winds and the snowy area didn't allow for the temperature to heat up. But that didn't stop the students from wanting to win the race, as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the Pokemon Academy Pokeride competition being sponsored by The Stratton Brothers Restaurant," Stevie spoke into the microphone with a very energetic voice. The student council members Orion, Stevie and Forrest were sitting in a booth on top of the bleachers.

Chili, Cress, and Cilan who both gyms leaders and restraint owners were sitting in the booth two. They were the ones who were sponsoring the competition. Mostly so they could advertise it.

" _If you want a well-cooked meal." Cress sang into the microphone._

" _You can stop, you can stop, you can stop." Chili and Cilan sang backup._

" _At the Striation Sizzling Sanctuary." The three rothers sang in harmony._

"Thank you, Striation City brothers," Stevie said sweatdropping as he found the singing to be a little bit corny.

"Before we begin let's go over the rules. The rules are simple." Orion said into the microphone. "Whoever makes it around the track and onto the finish line wins," Orion explained. "But if you fall off your Pokeride, or even let go of your pokeride fully you are disqualified from the competition."

"The winner of the competition will receive a covenanted item known as the Master Ball, which was made by the Silph Company in the Kanto Region," Stevie said as he looked over to where the master ball was at. The Master Ball was locked up and contained in a glass container, standing right next to Professor Henri Lebeau, who was going to be the presenter of the award.

"A master ball? That's cool." Raven said as she was sitting on her Pidgeot Pokeride. Raven was another one of the hundreds of students competing in the Pokeride competition.

"With that master ball think of all the Pokemon I can catch," Blake said.

Dustin laughed. Finding Blake's confidence to overwhelming. Blake didn't like the fact that Dustin was laughing and glared at the young boy. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, I'm the one who's going to be winning this competition, of course."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Blake shrugged.

"Pidgeot, not."

"I can see that the tension is heating up," David said as he was on top of his Flygon. David looked down at Flygon, however, Flygon was giving it the colder shoulder and an "I don't wanna be here." look.

David sweatdropped. He wasn't about to give up on Flygon no matter what. "Flygon me and you are going to like each other if it's the last thing I do."

"Fly, fly." Flygon turns his heads to the side and closed his eyes. Flygon really didn't like David.

"Are all the racers ready?" Burgh who was the Castelia City Mayor and referee of the tournament asked as he was standing in the middle of the track field, waiting for the races to be ready. The racers all nodded their heads yes, giving Burgh the signal that they are ready to go.

Burgh slowly backs away leaves the track field. "On your marks, get set, go!" He said as he blew the whistle that was around his neck, indicating that it was now time for the racers to race.

The race has now begun. The flying type pokemon Pokerides started to rise into the air and start flying as the Pokerides that walk on the ground start stomping, charging and moving. Some of the Pokerides where going slow, somewhere going fast, somewhere having trouble controlling them and somewhere having an easy time controlling them.

"Looks like the race has begun." Forrest narrated as he was watching the race. "In the lead is Blake and his Pokeride Aerodactyl. Blake and Aerodactyl are flying high and fast, and it seems like they're going to win."

As Blake's pokeride Aerodactyal was flying in the air, Dustin's pokeride Girafrig was charging really fast. Trying to catch up to Blake and Aerodactyal. The rivalry going on between the two was heating up.

"You're not going to beat me, Blake," Dustin shouted as his pokeride kept stomping and running hard.

"Rig, rig." The psychic type pokemon neighed.

Blake smirked. "Catch me if you can." He replied.

"Nope, nope, nope," Orion said as he watched Dustin coming in the lead. "Dustin seems like he's getting closer towards Blake. So Blake could be leaving his number one spot."

Meanwhile, Drama was flying on her pokeride Garchomp, but the ground type pokemon was having a hard time trying to fly in the air. "Garchomp, chomp."

"Come on Garchomp, you can do this." She said to the ground type pokemon. But Garchomp was having so much trouble with trying to fly in the air thanks to the winds of Dai's pokeride Flygon who was flying pretty strangely.

"Flygon, please stop doing this!" David shouted as he was holding onto the tail of his Flygon.

"Gon, gon!" Flygon screamed. Flygon did not like David and wanted the young teenage boy off of him now. Flygon was doing its best to try and get the boy off of him, but David wasn't going to give up as he wanted to try and befriend the dragon type pokemon.

However, Flygon was causing problems. The strong winds that came from him flapping his wings, caused the other flying type pokerides behind him to not be able to grasp hold of there flying. Which made it difficult to fly.

"Listen Flygon, I just want to be friends!" David shouted.

"Flygon, fly!"

Flygon put more pressure on its wing power in order to blow David away. But David had such a strong will that he wasn't about to give up. However, in Flygon flapping his wings so hard caused Drama to lose control of her Garchomp. Both Garchomp and Drama end up flailing in the air.

Drama was scared for her life, as both she and her ground type Pokeride Garchomp started falling in the air. As Noiz was riding on his Stantler he saw Drama falling from the sky and started worrying about the girl.

Noiz didn't care about the competition and only cared about the girl who used to be his friend, so he jumps off his Pokeride and catches Drama as she fallings into his arms. Meanwhile, Stantler rushes over towards Garchomp and Garchomp falls on Drama's back. However, Garchomp was so heavy that it caused Stantler to fall to the ground.

"Stantler, Stantler." The normal type pokemon was unconscious due to how heavy the pokemon on its back was.

"Garchomp, chomp." Garchomp apologized.

Drama opened her eyes and saw Noiz staring at her. She freaked out as she was that Noiz was holding onto her and she jumps out of his arms. Drama didn't say anything she just walked away. She was still angry at the boy for what he said to her at the tournament.

Noiz got a little angry. He understood why the girl was angry at him, but at the same time, he found her to be a little bit ungrateful for not saying thank you for saving her." You could at least say thank you," Noiz shouted.

"Looks like both Noiz and Drama have been disqualified," Stevie said.

The race was heating up, multiple people had been disqualified, but there was still a lot of trainers left in the race. As the four-legged pokemon where still running along the race track, they noticed that a big pile of quicksand was standing in front of them.

"Whelp looks like we're coming up towards the first obstacle course," Forrest said. "The first obstacle that will be in the way of the four-legged races way Is a big pile of quicksand."

"Quicksand?" Orion asked. "Can you explain to the audience at home what Quicksand is." The young boy suggested. The truth was that he was only who had no idea what quicksand was and was trying his best to play it off. "It's not like I don't know what quicksand is…." The young boy sweatdropped. "Because I do know what it is."

Stevie rolls his eyes. "As my friend Orion here is lying about knowing what quicksand is, let me explain to you. Quicksand is a special sand that can sink anyone who enters it."

"Ouch." Forrest narrated. "Looks like the racers are going to be having a lot of trouble with this one."

Lillian reached the edge of the quicksand, right before the end of the race track. She gulped as she saw the sand bubbling. She was a little bit scared and so was Venusaur. Both Lilliana and Venusaur look at each other. "Do you think we can make it Venusaur?"

"Venusaur, Venusaur," Venusaur replied. She wasn't quite sure if they would make it or not.

Venusaur slowly steps into the quicksand. "Vena, vena."

"We did it!" She said as she was happy.

"Vena, vena.

Jacob's Pokeride Ninetails was running fast, past Lillian and Venusaur and into the quicksand. Jacob turned around and saw his best friend Lillian walking with her Venusaur and he smiled and waved at the girl. "Hi, Lillian!"

Jacob turns around and smile. "Hey, Jacob."

Max's Rapidash galloped along, passing both as he had a smile on his face. Max was riding on his Rapidash too. He was also another person determined to win the race. "Hurry up slowpokes, or I'm going to be both of you!"

"Rapidash, dash."

Jacob was getting heated up. He wasn't about to let his rival Max beat him no matter what. His eyes turned into flames as the boy became a lot more serious then what he once was before. "Come on Ninetails, we need to go."

"Ninetails." Ninetails starts running fast and catches up to Jacob's Rapidash. Both Rapidash and Ninetails wherein a heated race trying to outrun each other as Max and Jacob both glared at each other. The tension between the two boys was high as they both wanted to win and impress Lillian, the girl they had a crush on.

"You're only doing this to impress Lillian." Max noticed.

"You are too," Jacob responded. "And besides, me and her knew each other longer."

"Who cares if you knew her longer…" Max replied. "Because I'm going to win her heart." Max winked his right eye as both Ninetails and Rapidash start running fast.

Fiery's Steelix slithers into the quicksand. However, the steel type pokemon sinks fast compared to the other pokemon. "Looks like we're going to lose." He sweatdropped.

Ryuzaki's Stoutland runs into the quicksand and ends up sinking in. The young boy sighed, but he didn't care. "It's whatever, it's not like I cared about winning." He said.

"And with that Fiery and Ryuzaki are disqualified," Stevie said.

"Aww, I was kind of rooting for him," Forrest said.

Dustin's Pokeride Girafarig galloped fast as it reached the end of the racetrack. Girafarig jumps up high and skips over the quicksand portion of the racetrack and continues running along the racetrack. Girafarig didn't even have to step in the quicksand, that was how high it jumped.

"And with that, Dustin is trying to get back in the leader," Stevie said as he impressed with the psychic type pokemons jumping skills. "I can't believe Girafarig jumped so high. I've never seen anything like it before."

"I'm coming after you Blake!" Dustin shouted as Blake was running in the sky.

Blake looks down and sees Dustin running fast. However, as the young boys, Pokeride kept flying a gray storm cloud surrounded him and the other Pokerides. The clouds started making loud thunder noises as lightning bolts strike down and shock Raven and her Pokeride Pidgeot, causing them both to fall to the ground in pain.

"Ouch," Raven said as she had been burnt to crisp.

"Pidgeot, Pidgeot." The flying type pokemon had been paralyzed.

"And as the Pokerides that are using pokemon that can fly reach further into the competition, they reach the next part of the race, the dangerous thundercloud course. Each rider must try and avoid the fierce bolts of lightning or risk the danger of being shocked." Stevie explained.

"But isn't that dangerous? Can't someone die?" Orion asked as he was a little bit worried.

"Don't worry about it. No one will die. Besides, we have Nurse Roy and Nurse Joy to look after everyone." Stevie responded.

Davey was riding on his Volcorna as she was trying to dodge the lightning bolts that were coming from the gray skies. Davey wanted to win the competition, but he had to watch out for the lightning bolts.

"Come on Volcarona, keep dodging."

"Volcano!" Volcarona does another spin.

David was still trying to on top of Flygon as he was hanging onto the dragon pokemons tail. As Flygon was flapping her wings, Blake flies by on his Aerodactyal.

"Davey, David, are the two of you okay?" Blake asked. Even though the other two where his rivals during the competition he was still worried about his friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine," David said as he was still hanging on to the tail of the Flygon.

"Flygon, gon." Flygon looks back and was really getting annoyed by David holding onto its tail. Flygon fires a beam of yellow energy at David, but David dodges the attack and the attack ends up hitting the clouds. The particles from the beam mix with the electricity in the cloud and create a big bolt of lightning that shocks Davey and Volcorna, along with the other competitors still in the air. Leaving Blake and David the only ones still left as the aerial Pokeride competitors.

Davey along with the other aerial competitors who got shocked by the lighting fell off their ride pokemon and crash onto the ground.

"Looks like Davey and a whole bunch of aerial pokeride competitors are out for the count." Orion narrated into the microphone.

Tons and tons of students were getting eliminated from the race left and right, leaving only seven left in the race. Each of the remaining seven racers were determined to win. "That means that only Jacob, Max, Lillian, Blake, Dustin, David and Vincent are the only ones left."

Forrest turns his head to the right and presses a red button. Hurdles appear on the track, while hoops appear in the sky. "Looks like it's finally time for round two," Forrest said as the second round of the competition had finally started. "The aerial pokeriders have to pass through the hoops."

"That should be easy," Blake said as he passes through the hoops using Aerodactyal. It was super easy for Blake as he was having an incredibly easy time.

Meanwhile, David was still having problems with Flygon as the young teenage boy was holding tightly onto Flygon's tail still. David wasn't giving up and the dragon pokemon noticed it.

"Flygon, gon." Flygon tries to shake David off her tail, but she was having a hard time trying to get get the boy off once more as he wasn't willing to give up.

David looks up at Flygon. "Flygon, me and you are going to be friends." David starts climbing on top of Flygon until he reaches Flygon's back. He put his hands on Flygon's shoulder, as he successfully makes it onto the pokemons back with any problem.

"I made it." The young boy said as he balled up his fists with happiness.

Flygon was surprised. She couldn't believe that the young boy who he didn't like, had successfully managed to overcome all odds and make it onto the back of her shoulders, despite all she did to try and knock him off. "Flygon, gon?"

David smiled at Flygon. He could tell that she didn't like him, but he didn't care. He still wanted to befriend the flying type pokemon in order to make it further into the competition and win it. "Flygon, do you want to help me win this competition?"

Flygon thought about it for a while but realized that she could trust the teenage boy. "Flygon, flygon, flygon!" Flygon nodded her head yes as she spreads out her wings and starts flying through the hopes.

Flygon and David were now friends and we're going to work together in order to win the competition.

Meanwhile, down on the ground Jacob, Max, Lillian, Dustin, and Vincent's Pokerides where running fast. Jumping the hurdles and trying to get to finish line. To try and control. Vincent was having a ton of problems with his Camerupt, who was a little bit too heavy to jump over the hurdles.

"Camerupt, can you make it?" Vincent asked as he looked down at his pokemon.

"Camel, camel." The fire type said.

Lillian and Jacob where running neck and neck, trying to outspeed each other. Lillian and Jacob look at each other and start blushing. "I really miss this." Lillian teased.

"Me too. It reminds me of when we were kids." Jacob replied.

Lillian and Jacob both laugh but the two of them started to blush as they rekindled the old friendship that they had when they were a kid. Jacob looked at Lillian's Pokegear suit and smiled. "You're pokesuit gear looks great on you." Jacob winked.

"Why thank you." He replied, the two staring into each other's eyes remembering the friendship they had since they where little kids.

Camerupt tries to jump but ends up falling on the ground and causes Max, Jacob, and Lillian to fall off there pokerides which make them disqualified from the competition. Max, Jacob, and Lillian end up being squashed by the heavy fire type pokemon. "Camer, camera." The fire type pokemon said.

"And with that in a quadruple knockout, we say goodbye to Max, Jacob, Lillian, and Vincent. Which means that David, Blake, and Dustin are in the final three." Forrest narrated.

"This could be a close one," Orion called. "All three have shown great strength in this coemption."

As Aerodactyal and Flygon were flying in the air getting closer towards the finish line, Girafarig was galloping fast. The three of them were close to one inch an inch, as they all came close to the end of the finish line. It was anyone's game and everyone watching the competition was on the edge of their seats.

"Who's going to win the competition?" Forrest said as both him, Orion and Stevie leaped out of their seats from the intensity of the competition.

The three pokemon make the finish line, however, it was David's Flygon that was a tad bit further than the other two. "And looks like the winner of the competition is David and his Flygon," Orion said as Flygon flies faster than Girafarig and Aerodactyal, meaning that David was the winner of the competition.

The crowd cheers loudly for David, who was the winner.

"I knew he was going to win," Aamira shouted.

"Me too," Cass said.

"It was so obvious," Rafe replied.

"Right, so predictable. Why would the writer write such a predictable outcome?" Keith asked.

Rhubarb starts crying as he lost a bet to Freddy and Bartly who was his boyfriend and best friend respectively. He had high hopes that Dustin was going to win, but it turns out that he was wrong. "I lost." He whined he reached into his pocket and pulled out his five dollars which he gives to both.

"Alright, I get to buy a new car!" Freddy said.

"And I get to buy a new hat."

Dustin gets off his pokeride and walks over towards Blake. Even though Blake was his rival, he was proud of how well the boy performed today. "You did a good job today," Dustin said as he held his hand out for a handshake.

"You too," Blake replied as Dustin and Blake shake hands.

"Congrats on winning, David," Simon said as both him and his Milktank walk up towards David who was standing by Aria, Rachel, Josh, Tyree, Scarlet, and Chameko.

"Yeah, good job," Aria said.

"You did great," Scarlet said.

"I was so proud of you," Chameko said.

"I knew you could do it," Tyree said.

"Yeah, you were great," Josh said.

"Yeah, you did amazing," Rachel said.

"Why thanks," David replied she blushed in embarrassment.

"Congrats on winning," Leah said. Leah walks over towards David as she was happy that he won. But since Leah had a cold personality she kicks him in his private area, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ouchie." The boy said in pain.

Leah walks away with a smile on her face.

A few minutes later as everyone gathered together, David was standing next to Burgh who was holding a Master Ball in his hand and a microphone. The two of them were smiling as David was excited to have won the competition.

"Congratulations to this year winner, David, and his pokeride Flygon!" Burgh announced as everyone cheered. Burgh puts a medal around both David and Flygon's necks.

"Why thank you." David blushed.

"And here is your prize a master ball." Burgh hands David a master ball. "With the Master Ball you can capture any pokemon you want, and it has a 100% catch rate."

"Cool. My sister Rita would be proud." David cheered, and so did everyone else. David didn't really care about the applause that he got. So, he turned over towards Flygon who helped him win the competition to thank her. "Thank you for everything."

"Flygon?" Flygon shrugged. She didn't want to admit her feelings for the boy even though she grew to like him.

"It's because of you, we won this. I know we didn't get along at first, but I'm glad that we did." David smiled and held his fist out, so they can fist bump.

Flygon shrugged off her attitude and fist bumped the boy back as David and his pokeride had developed a newfound friendship.

 **Authors Note:** And that's the end of that chapter. What did you guys think of it and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters.

Guest – Okay, Rachel has been accepted into the story and she appeared in this chapter. Also the other characters you submitted have been submitted into the story.


	39. The First Day of School in Alola!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

A young girl looked out at the city she was approaching on the boat she was riding on. Holding onto the boat rail, the young girl smiled with excitement on her face. The Alolan sun was sending heat waves throughout the area. The wind was blowing slowly with her hair riding along it. Her name was Joey King and she was a ten-year-old girl, going to the Alola regions Pokemon Academy with a few of her friends.

Her hair continued to follow the wind. She was super excited to be approaching Melemele Island, the home of where her school was going to be. "Where on our way to Alola! I'm so excited!"

Joey had been accepted into a new program called **The Alolan Experiment**. This new program was a program created by Unova's Pokemon Academy. The Alolan Experiment was a program to send groups of trainers the school out on a journey in the Alolan Region, to see what it's like to go out on a journey. The journey was basically a study to collect statistics on how traveling as a pokemon trainer was like.

She was wearing a red snapback cap that was turned back and having some of her flowing red hair pop out. While she was looking at the view of the island she was going to be approaching, her partner Pokemon Munchlax walks up towards her.

"Munchlax, lax."

Joey gets down on her knees to get down on an eye level with her partner pokemon Munchlax. "We're going to be starting a brand-new adventure, aren't you excited?" She couldn't hold her emotions in. She just wanted to dance around and cheer about how excited she was about her Alolan journey.

"Munchlax, lax, lax," Munchlax replied, telling his trainer that he too was excited to be beginning a brand-new adventure.

Joey and Munchlax had been best friends ever since she was a kid. She caught Munchlax after being given a pokeball by her father as a present on her tenth birthday party Munchlax was her starter pokemon and the two have been together since.

Joey gets up and goes back to staring at the sun. "It just feels like its taking forever to get there."

"Calm down girl." A blonde hair girl with short hair approaches Joey and hugs her. Joey turns around and sees that it was her best friend Fox who hugged her. Joey smiled, she was happy to her best friend who was also a participant in the Alola Experiment.

"I know I should be calmed, but I'm super excited!" She squealed.

Fox laughs. "It's going to be okay." She said. Fox and Joey walk towards each other. She takes out her phone and goes to the camera app. "Say cheese." She said, with the two of them taking a picture.

The blue-eyed girl and the brown eye girl look at the picture. Joey wasn't happy with how the picture turned out, while Fox thought the picture looked great. "That picture looks ugly." The brown hair girl snatches the phone from Fox.

"Hey, why did you do that?"

"Because that picture looks terrible," Joey replied. She deletes the picture because she was dissatisfied with how the picture looks. She hands the phone back to her friend. "Now that picture is deleted."

"I don't understand why you hate taking pictures."

"I just don't know." She shrugged. The two girls laughed and hugged each other. While the two girls were laughing, a hole opened in the sky. The hole was light blue and looked like a net. Joey turned around. She felt like something wasn't right. When she looked up she saw a white creature come out of the hole. The creature looked like a cockroach.

Joey couldn't keep her eyes off the mysterious creature. The ladylike all white creature looked back at Joey and smirked at her. The creature ends up going back into the hole, leaving Joey confused, not knowing what she just witnessed.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" The confused Fox asked, not knowing what her friend just saw.

"I just saw something up in the sky!" Joey explained while trying to draw with her hands what she just saw.

"Munchlax? Lax?" Munchlax didn't believe a thing what she was saying.

Joey growled at Munchlax. "It's true I did see something."

Munchlax puts his hands on his hips. He still didn't believe a word the girl was still saying. "Munchlax, lax, lax."

"You're just a pokemon, you wouldn't understand." She replied towards Munchlax's stubbornness. She grabs Fox by the hands and investigates her eyes, hoping that she would believe her. "I did, I did. I did see a pokemon." She explained. "It was white and…"

Fox was freaked out. She didn't like the girl being all up in her face because it made her feel very uncomfortable. She slowly started to back away and remove the girl's hands from off her hands, before she interrupted her. "okay, I believe you." Fox said.

"No need to act like a crazy, psycho." Fox started to chuckle a bit.

Joey sighed in relief. "Finally, someone believes me." She said.

Fox was kind of curious as to what pokemon the girl saw. "What kind of pokemon was it?" She asked.

"The thing is, I don't know." She replied. "I've never seen anything like it before, in my whole life."

"So, was it a new type of pokemon?" She asked.

"I think so…" Joey said, not knowing for sure what it was she just saw. But there was something that she did know, she hoped that one day she could see that pokemon again, as she looked up at the Alolan Sun and smiled. Fox turned around and looked up at the same sun, following her friend and she smiled too.

"I bet we're going to be seeing a lot of new things in Alola." Fox wished.

"Yeah, I hope so." Joe had hoped.

"Munchlax, lax." Munchlax wished that he could meet some new friends.

The boat arrives at the shore, and after getting settled the two girls arrived at Hau'oli City, where the Alola Pokemon Academy was located. The sun was still shining outside, as the girls approached the girl. Both Fox and Joey were surprised by how big the school was compared to the other schools they had been too.

The outside of the school was populated with many different students around their age. It wasn't only students who were there, but parents, guardians, and teachers along with pokemon. The sun shined over the pokemon academy building with Pikipek flying above the school, trying to head home. Both girls where super excited to be entering the first day of school. But they weren't the only people who were excited, but everyone else there was excited too.

"We're finally here!" The two girls said with excitement. They hold hands and smile at each other.

"After all the wishing and dreaming, where finally at the pokemon academy," Fox said.

"I know, It's like I'm in a dream."

A kid with a medium perm hairstyle and black hair with a red beret that a pokeball symbol on walks up to the two girls, and tips off his hat while bowing down. "Bonjour ladies." He gets up while he smiles at them. "My name is Aleron."

Fox and Joey both laugh, finding the boys greeting to be very corny and cheesy. "This isn't Kalos, little boy," Fox said. "Where in Alola. You're supposed to say Alola."

"Yeah. If you want to say hi to a lady to impress her, you got to do it in a less cheesy way." Joey said while she kept laughing some more with her best friends.

Aleron blushed, feeling embarrassed. "I was just saying hi." He said. The young boy starts to cry and runs away with embarrassment.

Joey started to feel bad. She felt like she was being a bully, and she disliked bullies. She just wanted to have fun with her friend. "Sorry about that." She shouted.

"Oh, I feel bad Foxy." She looked down at her shoes.

Fox didn't feel that way, she placed her right hand on her friend's shoulder to try and assure her that what she did wasn't wrong. "Don't say stuff like that. You were only joking, he was the one who was overreacting."

"Speaking of someone who overreacts, where's Grey?" Joey asked, wondering where her friend's boyfriend was.

"Oh." She replied. "He's coming to Alola soon. He just got on the wrong flight."

"He did?"

"Yeah." She responded. "He went on a flight to Johto."

Joey started laughing and so did Fox, finding the situation to be hilarious and so unlike Grey, who was Fox's boyfriend.

"Well everyone has different reactions." A masculine voice said, standing behind the two girls. The two girls turn around and they see a boy with a heart-shaped face, cobalt blue eyes, and light pale skin. He has neck-length, fluffy and messy, black hair. He was wearing a white long sleeves V-neck shirt with a black sleeveless shirt.

He starts to laugh. He realized that the two girls probably wouldn't have any idea who he was, so he realized that he should probably introduce himself. "My name is Koro, I probably should've introduced myself earlier."

He was holding a Mimikyu in his hands. The two girls started at Mimikyu and found her to be adorable. "Aww, she is so cute," Joey said as she got into the face of the fairy type pokemon.

"The rumors are true." Fox coddled. "Mimikyu does look like Pikachu with a rag over its head." Fox started to touch the cloth. She was getting a little bit curious as to how the ghost type pokemon looked like without the cloth and wanted to find out for herself. "I wanna see what it looks like underneath the cloth..."

The boy with light pale skin and cobalt colored eyes, named Koro raised his eyebrows because he knew what she what about to do was dangerous. Koro started to get worried. He knows how his partner pokemons personality and knew that he needed to warn the two girls. "Don't do that." He explained, while slowly backing away to stop her. "Doing that is very dangerous."

Fox put her hands on her hip, wondering why. "Why can't we see what Mimikyu looks like underneath the cloth?"

"Yeah, you're acting like Mimikyu has some sort of secret."

"Because-because-because." Another young boy walks up to them. He was shaking nervously and sweating like buckets. He had messy short curly black hair and dark brown eyes. "Mimikyu-kyu-kyu…" He continued to shake like crazy, looking like it was getting worse and worse.

Koro smiled. He was happy to see his friend, Kama. "Kama, it's you!" Koro said, running up to his best friend, while leaving the two boys to be confused, having no idea who the new young boy standing in front of them was.

"Kama?" The two girls asked while looking at each other.

Koro hugs Kama, picking him up and hugging him tightly. Koro missed his friend Kama. The two boys had been best friends since they were born. There parents where friends and the two boys grew up together. They were practically like brothers from another mother. "I'm so glad you decided to come to the Pokemon Academy in Alola." He said.

Not only were the two boy's friends, but they also had a similar taste in pokemon two. As they both owned a Mimikyu and they both specialized in ghost type pokemon. But there were differences, Kama was a novelist writing a book, and Koro had a goal to become a legendary guardian.

"The fact that you came outside and actually did something is showing how much your social anxiety is improving," Koro said. He was proud of his friend. But if he was going to be honest, at first, he didn't believe that such a thing would even happen.

Koro was hugging Kama so tight that it started to break the airwaves in the boy's lungs. "I can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry about that." He regretted, putting his friend down on the floor and dusting him off. "There you go!"

Joey and Fox both laughed. Finding everything they just saw to be hilarious. "Fox, what did we just see?"

"Girl, I don't even know." She responded.

Joey got an idea in her hand and started to think that the two boys were in a relationship. She basically thought that the two boys wherein the same-gender relationship, and since she was a yaoi fangirl, she wanted answers on what type of relationship the two boys had. She quickly walked up to them, needing answers. "Are the two of you, you know…"

"You know what…?" Koro asked.

"You know…" Joey hinted while nudging her head, trying to throw a hint at what she was suggesting.

Koro was confused. He still had no idea at all, what the girl was trying to ask or what she was suggesting. It just made him stand there and look at her, thinking that she was kind of crazy. He slowly started to back away from the girl who was staring at him with a threatening look.

"I still have no idea what you are insinuating." He folded his hands together.

It was making her frustrated. She began thinking that the boy was maybe stupid because he couldn't figure out such a simple thing like this. She sighed, while her face got red with anger. "Are you two a couple or not?!" She shouted, finally having enough.

Koro and Kama both sweatdropped. Since the two boys where very close friends, people tended to assume that they were a couple. Being asked that really annoyed the two boys, because they got asked that question a lot. "No, were not a couple!" They said together.

"The two of us are just friends."

Joey didn't believe it. She tiptoed closer towards the two boys, analyzing them. "Okay for now. But I'm not so sure if its true or not."

"Oh look. The annoying little girl and her sidekick came to Alola, Combusken." A young male said, with his fire type pokemon right behind him, as the two of them walk up towards the group.

"Combusken, comb."

The group all turned around and stared at the boy and his Pokemon. However, the only two people to recognize who the boy where was Fox and Joey. Joey started grinning. She couldn't stand the boy who just insulted her. She knew who he was and the two of them didn't get along one bit. "Soul, what are you doing here?" She asked in anger.

"And I am not her sidekick!" Fox shouted. She hated being called her sidekick.

"Keep telling yourself that Fox," Soul said. "The more you say it, doesn't make it true."

"I hate it so, so much!" Fox shouted while stomping her foot on the ground.

Soul looked around and saw that Fox's boyfriend, Grey wasn't present with her, which surprised him since the two of them are always usually together. "Hey, where you're boytoy at?" Soul asked. "Did he finally get tired of how ugly you are?" Soul continued to laugh and so did Combusken.

Fox was only getting angrier and angrier, but while standing their Joey grabbed Fox's arm trying to calm her down, so she wouldn't get upset. "Don't worry about him. He's useless." Joey said.

Soul had raven black eyes, short shaved brown hair, and tanned skin. Soul and Joey knew each other their whole lives and always saw each other as rivals. The rivalry between the two of them started after an accident in Kindergarten. Since that day, the two of them had been down each other's throats, always trying to outdo each other. "I'm useless. Why don't you prove it to me in a battle then?"

"Fine!" She shouted. "Let's have a battle!"

The day continued to pass, but it was still sunny outside. Both Soul and Joey stood on opposite sides of each other with the crowd of students, teachers and parents surrounded them, wanting to see the battle for themselves. The tensions between the two battlers were heating up, with both staring at each other hard.

Koro stood there and was a little bit puzzled, wondering what exactly the history between the two rivals was. He was standing next to Fox, who was Joey's best friend and wanted to know more about it. "What's the deal between the two?"

"It's like a long history book between the two of them," Fox said. "You see, their rivalry started when the two of them were just five years old. One day during snack time, after all the cookies were eaten up by the students, there was only one cookie left. Both wanted it, but Soul ended up eating it." He explained.

"Over a cookie? I was expecting something more serious." The disappointed Koro responded. He was expecting something a little more dramatic then what he was told.

"What do expect?" Fox said. "These two turn anything into a competition."

"How does a one on one battle sound?" Soul asked. He bit his lip. He was feeling a little bit nervous, seeing as this was going to be the very first battle between them. He honestly didn't know what to expect from the girl.

She was feeling the same way. Even though she appears confident on the outside, on the inside she cared about what people thought about her, and what Soul thought about her was very important to her out of anyone else. "It sounds perfect." She turns to Munchlax, hoping to use the normal type pokemon in battle.

"Do you wanna battle Munchlax?"

"Mun, mun." Munchlax was excited, loving the fact that he finally gotten the opportunity to battle. Munchlax may like to eat and sleep a lot, but when it came to battling, Munchlax was serious. "Munchlax, lax, lax." Munchlax was a lot more serious than it was before.

"So, you're going with Munchlax?" He turned to Combusken, knowing that the fire and fighting type would have an advantage over the normal type pokemon. "Hey, Combusken how would you like to battle?"

"Combusken, busken." Combusken jumps in front of Soul and Munchlax jumps in front of Joey.

The four participates in the battle were ready for the battle to begin. Each one of them wanted to win and they all had something to prove and gain, just from this battle. "I hope you don't go easy on me," Joey said. While she was talking rainbow, sparkles appeared next to her and started to flow through the air.

"I hope you don't go easy on me either." Soul replied. Just like what happened with Joey, rainbow sparkles started to appear next to him and flow into the air.

Both rainbow sparkles enter the middle of the area and crash into each other, creating a VS. Screen. The top half of the versus screen was pink and had a picture of Joey on it and next to her was a Munchlax. They were centered on the right side. In the middle of the screen was a light blue colored VS. The bottom of the VS. screen was green and had a picture of Soul and Combusken. They were centered on the left side. The VS. screen ends up disappearing, signaling that the battle was ready to begin.

"I'll make the first move," Joey demanded. "Munchlax, use Focus Punch." She shouted while thrusting her arm out into the air, signaling her command.

"Munch, munch, munch." Munchlax was ready to go, warning Combusken that he was coming for him. Munchlax's left arm becomes surrounded by a white light while the normal type pokemon charges towards the fire type pokemon with his fighting type attack.

Combusken prepared for the attack, spreading outs its foot and watching the normal type pokemon who was charging towards him. "Busken, busken."

Moving quickly on his feet Soul ordered an attack. "Combusken, use Mach Punch to counter it."

"Busken, busken." Combusken listened to the commands of his trainer. The fire type pokemon focused on the movement of Munchlax, waiting for the normal type pokemon to come closer towards him to attack.

Koro stood there. He couldn't pinpoint the type of strategy the two trainers were trying to do, seeing that they both just called out fighting type attacks.

As Munchlax reaches closer towards Combusken, the fire type Pokémon right fist turns white. Combusken leaps into the air and soars towards Munchlax in hopes of countering the attack. Munchlax and Combusken both thrust their arms in front of themselves and their fists end up hitting each other. Neither one took any damage, and both landed right back to where they started, with even more fierce determination in their eyes.

"Munchlax, munch, munch."

"Combusken, busken."

Soul was impressed by how fast her Munchlax moved. It even shocked him a little bit. He could respect the fact that when it came to raising her pokemon, she did an alright job. "Munchlax ain't that bad."

Joey was surprised to hear this. It was a rare thing to see him compliment someone, so it surprised her a lot. "What you're actually say something nice for once?"

"The correct responses would be thank you when someone compliments you're pokemon," Soul said in a condescending way, while he folded his arms together. "But of course, I should expect that from someone like you!"

Feeling insulted, Joey got angry. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She shouted. "Now Munchlax use Thunderbolt."

"Munchlax!" Munchlax releases a surge of electric energy towards Combusken.

The fighting type pokemon looked at the electricity that was coming towards him. Combusken was ready to attack, in a hurry for this battle to be over with. The fighting type pokemon had a lot of energy but wanted to take a nap. "Combusken, busken."

Soul knew that he needed to counter the attack and that he had to act fast. "Combusken, use Sky Uppercut!"

"Combusken, busken." Combusken's right fist glows blue. "Busken, busken." Combusken was doing what his trainer told him to do. Combusken runs towards Munchlax, dodging the electricity, and moving a lightning speed pace.

"Woah, Combusken is pretty fast," Fox said. She was impressed by the fighting type pokemons speed.

Combusken jumps into the air, and right in front of Munchlax. "Munchlax, munch." Munchlax started to worry. Combusken throws his fist right in the fact of the normal type pokemon and then proceeds to uppercut him. Sending Munchlax flying back and falling to the ground, struggling to get up.

"Munchlax, lax."

Fox started to worry, and so did Aleron, Koro, and Kama. The four of them had high hopes that Joey would even. It was surprising that Aleron would even want Joey to win after she was being rude to her. "Do you think Munchlax is going to be alright?" Koro asked.

"I have no idea," Kama said, trying to figure out what was going to happen.

"Of course!" Fox responded. Even though it looks like Joey was in a tough spot, Fox still had a lot of confidence in her friend. "I know that she could do it."

"Me too," Aleron said, which surprised the other three.

"Wait, you're cheering for the person who was rude to you?" Koro asked.

Aleron shrugged. "I'm not the kind of person to hold grudges."

Combusken does a somersault and lands in front of his trainer with even more confidence and predicting that Munchlax wasn't going to be able to move any longer. "Combusken, busken." Both Combusken and his trainer put their hands on their hips.

"Give up now, there's no way you can win," Soul said.

Joey was not about to just give up. She wanted to win this battle more than anything else, to prove to everyone that she was going to be a great pokemon trainer. She came to Alola to improve her skills, and that is why she was going to give everything she could into this battle. "I don't care what you say!"

Everyone looked at Joey, surprised that she said something like that. Joey balled up her fist with anticipation, ready to be giving it her all. "I'm going to win this battle, not only for me but for Munchlax too." She shouted. "I came to Alola to become the world's best Pokemon trainer, and I'm going to show everyone that I want to be the best Pokemon trainer ever!"

Munchlax along with everyone in the audience was moved by Joey's courage. Munchlax hearing the cries of his trainer gets up, feeling more confident and becoming one with her trainer. "Munchlax, lax."

"Munchlax got up!" Fox said. She turns around and hugged Kama, almost choking him. "She can win this!"

"You're choking me!"

"Sorry. About that." She said, putting Kama down.

A boy with rosy pale skin tapped Kama on the shoulder. His name was Maxwell and he knew who Kama and Koro were. The three of them group up together, but Kama and Koro knew each other first before meeting Maxwell. "Can she do it?" He signed. He didn't really like to talk much, so that is why he tended to use sign language.

"Of course, she can," Koro responded.

"Who is that?" Fox asked, not knowing who he was.

"Oh. His name is Maxwell, he's a friend of ours. But he doesn't like to talk much so he uses sign language." Koro explained.

"Alright, Munchlax use Focus Punch!" Joey ordered with her new-found confidence. The sound of her voice feeling different from before. Both her and Munchlax were combined as one, and their hearts were connected.

Munchlax's right fist becomes surrounded by a white light. "Munchlax, lax, lax." Munchlax runs towards Combusken feeling the heart of his trainer connect with him. "Lax, lax." Munchlax wanted to win this battle for the sake of Joey.

"Combusken, don't let Munchlax get in your way," Soul ordered.

"Combusken, busken."

"Munchlax, lax, lax." Munchlax hops up and punches Combusken in the face with his right fist. Combusken ends up falling to the ground. But it wasn't super effective on the fire type pokemon because he was part fighting. Combusken quickly gets up, but it did take in a lot of damage.

"Busken, busken."

"Combusken use Night Slash and make sure to finish it off."

"Combusken." He nodded his head yes. Combusken's claws become surrounded by a purple light. Combusken ends up running towards Munchlax with its claws glowing bigger surrounded by the purple light.

"Munchlax, use- "But Before she could say anything, Combusken slashes Munchlax with his claws. The attack did a lot of damage to the normal type pokemon who was the pre-evolved form of Snorlax. Munchlax ends up falling back his eyes turning into swirls, meaning that Munchlax was unable to battle.

"Munchlax, lax." The unconscious pokemon said, not being able to move.

"Munchlax!" Joey shouted. She ran up towards her pokemon, worried about his health. She grabbed Munchlax by the head, trying to see how he was doing.

"Are you okay, Munchlax?"

"Munchlax, lax!" The normal type pokemon replied, telling Joey that she did alright.

"That's good! You did a good job." She grabbed Munchlax's Pokeball which was an Ultra Ball and she aims towards Munchlax. A red light comes out of the middle of the pokeball and is carried into the ball with a red let. "I'm proud of you." She said while staring at Munchlax's Pokeball. She puts the pokeball away in her pocket.

Combusken's claws turn back to normal and he walks over towards his trainer, hoping that Soul would be proud of everything he did. "Busken. Busken."

"You did alright, but you've could've done better," Soul said, disappointed in Combusken and his performance. Soul grabbed Combusken's pokeball which was a friend ball and returned the pokemon back into his ball, but Combusken was a little discouraged.

Joey heard everything and hated how he talked to his pokemon. "You don't get to talk to your pokemon like that."

"Whatever. There just tools anyway, mean for battle." Soul said. "Besides, it's none of your business how I talk to my pokemon." Soul walks away while putting his hands in his pocket.

Joy was angry at the boy. She hated him so much with a burning passion. She growled at him, with her hatred towards him increasing more and more.

"Don't worry about him," Fox said. She ran up towards Joey and hugged her, causing Joey to laugh. "You did a great job out there, you and Munchlax."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Of course, and I'm not saying that as your best friend. I really do think you did a good job out there."

"Aww shucks. Thanks." Joey said. She started to blush a little bit.

"I had no idea a Munchlax could use Thunderbolt," Aleron said.

"That was a good battle," Koro said.

"Thanks, but I lost," Joey replied. She looked down a bit. She was sad that she lost, even though she knew that Munchlax did the best that he could.

"Who cares?" Fox said. "You did amazing and that's all that matters."

"I guess you're right." She chuckled.

The bell rings, which meant that it was time for the students to finally get to class. The students all recognized that it started moving along to class, while the parents and guardians started to say their last goodbyes.

"Whelp, I guess its finally time to go to class," Fox said.

"I know," Joey said. "At least were in the same orientation class."

"What teacher did you get?" Koro asked, curious about what classroom the girls got.

"We got Professor Molayne," Joey explained to the boys.

"I did too!" Koro said.

Kama looked down. He didn't get Professor Molayne, he got Professor Burnet as his teacher. He was disappointed because that meant that he and his friend Koro couldn't be in the same class this year, which upset him greatly. "Aww shucks, looks like I'm stuck in Professor Burnet's classroom." He started crying.

"Cheer up buddy," Koro said. "I'm sure that you'll meet a lot of great people in her classroom."

"I know." He said.

Twenty-five minutes passed by and the group walked into Professor Molanye's classroom. The group consisted of Maxwell, Koro, Fox, and Joey. Kama and Aleron had another teacher so they had to separate from the group. The class had six desks which meant that there was only going to be six students in his classroom. The classroom was filled with usual classroom-based things, but there was a lot of pokemon themed items scattered across the classroom.

While they continued walking into the classroom, they were excited to see how big it was, but they also couldn't wait for class to begin. Another thing about the classroom was that a young girl was sitting at a desk, she had pale white skin and brown hair.

The girl heard footsteps coming and she got up with a smile and walked over towards her other classmates. "Hello." She said. She hugged Joey, which made Joey quite confused, that a random stranger just hugged her.

"Why Hello?" She turned around and looked at Fox and gave her an "I don't know her." Look.

Hannah breaks the hug, but she was still smiling while showing off her pearly white teeth. "My name is Hannah. Hannah Smith."

"Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Joey."

"My name Koro."

"My name is Fox."

"My name is Maxwell." The boy signed with his hands.

"Oh, so are your death?" Hannah talked slowly, thinking that the boy couldn't hear him. She thought that he was deaf because he was signing.

"No." He replied. "I just like to sign because I rarely talk." He explained.

"Wait!" Kama said, running up to the girl and into there classroom. He was breathing heavily because he did a lot of running to reach their classroom. Koro was surprised to see his friend, standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Koro asked.

Kama started to shake nervously, seeing all those people standing right in front of him caused his anxiety to shoot up like a rocket. "I-I-I-I found out that my orientation class had been switched. So, I'm in your guys class now." He explained, but he was stuttering like crazy and sweating too.

Koro smiled. He was happy that his friend got to be in the same class along with him. He and his friend high five each other. "Alright, let's get this party started."

"So, I guess all six of us are all classmates." She said. She looked at Fox, Maxwell, Hannah, Koro, and Kama. The six of them gathered together and around each other in a circle.

"Let's all promise each other to make good memories," Hannah said while she reached her hand out.

"Let's promise to learn together," Koro said, following Hannah's example he placed his hands out in front of himself.

"Let's promise to develop together," Fox said. She did the same thing as them.

"Let's promise to make this the best year of our lives." Maxwell signed.

Joey looked at all her friends and noticed all the smiles on their faces. She could sense that the six of them had formed a deep bond with one another, hoping that the bond could get stronger. "Let's make sure to graduate together, and all pass our classes together."

The six of them cheer and raise there hands up into the air. The six of them all laughed and looked at each other enjoying the moment that they were having. But all of that came to an end when their teacher, Professor Molayne walked into the classroom and fell, shaking the ground.

The six of them walked over towards the fallen Professor. "Are you okay!" They asked, hovering above the Professor who fell to the ground.

"I'm fine." He replied. The man had a nasal voice, and two-toned hair both brown and blonde. He slowly gets up and starts scratching his head. "I'm Professor Molayne."

"Nice to meet you, Professor!" The students all said together.

The six students all sat down at their desks. Each one of them sitting down in one of the six different desks. Maxwell, Joey, and Fox were sitting in the front row while Koro, Kama, and Hannah were sitting in the second row, behind them. Professor Molayne was standing in front of a brown desk that was in front of the classroom's chalkboard, which had marks on it of many different pokemon.

"Now that everything is situated, we can get the class started. "Professor Molayne said. "My name is Professor Molayne and welcome to the Pokemon Academy. He said. He starts walking back and forth while he positions his glasses in the correct way because it was starting to distract him. The students all paid attention, by focusing their eyes directly on him.

"Since the Pokemon Academy is a newly built thing, each student will partake in a single orientation class for one year, before you move on and start taking classes more dedicate to you're major. Each student at Pokemon Academy is required to take this orientation class, not only because this is the first year that the school is open, but because the orientation class is meant to refurbish your skills and help you learn or relearn about the world of pokemon." He explained.

Joey raises her hand.

"Yes, Joey."

"So that's why we have majors?"

"Yes. After all, Pokemon Academy student graduate from Orientation class, then they will start taking multiple classes at the same time and a lot of those classes will be dedicated to you're major. Basically, like high school or college." He explained.

"What exactly is orientation class?" Koro asked.

"Good question, Koro. Orientation class is dedicated to simple things like how to catch a pokemon, what certain pokemon items do, abilities, what do attacks do etc." He explained. "We also go out on field trips and get to explore the world of Pokemon."

"But what is the Honors Camp for then?" Fox asked. "Isn't it the same thing."

"No and yes. While the Honors Camp does go over a lot of things for the orientation class goes through. The Honors Camp is an advanced type of orientation class that takes a more hands-on approach. It's why they live outside and study outside while doing activities at the same time." Molayne explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Fox said.

Hannah raised her hand in order too, ask her question. She was surprised that no one else had asked the question that she was about to ask. "What about the Alolan Experiment?"

Molayne smirked. He knew that someone was going to ask that question because that's what the students were here for since they were selected to participate in it. "I was waiting for someone to ask about that." He said.

"As you know, each student enrolled here at the Alola campus where accepted because they qualified with the skills necessary to participate in the Alola Experiment." He explained to the students.

"The Alola Experiment is an experiment to see if students at the Pokemon Academy can handle being enrolled at the school and going out on a journey at the same time, to collect badges, ribbons, Z-Crystals etc. or do whatever type of traveling they want." He said.

"As all of you know, students at the pokemon academy aren't allowed to go out on journeys or collect badges, ribbons etc. But they can leave campus." Molayne continued to talk.

"The reason we do that is that at the Pokemon Academy we want fresh new blood here, not already experienced trainers or we want to improve the skills of already experienced trainers. We feel like journeying will hinder the experience, because of that." He said.

"But that is why we are doing the Alola Experiment. We want to test it out. So that is why, before Orientation classes begin, for one year all of you can travel across any region you want for a year and gain experience before coming back here and getting started at school."

"The idea was thought up of because a student named Jeremiah at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp suggested the idea. So, the school board thought about it and created the Alolan Experiment."

The class cheers. Everyone was glad that they had a year to leave the campus and go out on Pokemon Journeys. It was something that they had all dreamt of, and where happy that they could be participating in an experiment such as this.

"We finally get to travel!" Joey said.

"I get to start out on my journey!" Koro said.

"Hey, wanna travel together?" Koro asked.

"That's not a bad idea," Kama said. "Traveling together can be fun."

"Now, now. Calm down." He replied. "You guys can leave starting tomorrow, but there are a few things, I need to give you." Professor Molayne turns around and grabs a few things. The first thing was a Pokedex, the second thing where pokeballs, one town map, and the third thing was a Pokemon Academy I.D. He hands each of the students one pokedex, five pokeballs, a town map and a pokemon academy I.D. The students where all excited, so much so that they couldn't contain it.

"The Pokeballs are for catching pokemon, the town map is for navigation purposes, the I.D. is for not only the campus, but the dorms and for the pokemon center, and using the I.D. can let you get special treatment, including discounts at the Pokemart." He explained. "But all in all, stay safe. Have fun traveling and remember that you only have one year. Once that year is over with all Pokemon Academy students at the Alola Campus are supposed to report back to the campus, where classes will begin."

"So good luck on your journey students."

The students all got up and cheered. Some of them rushed out of the classroom, happy to be starting there pokemon journeys. All in all, today was just the start of their journeys as traveling trainers in the Pokemon world and they couldn't be more excited.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **Authors Note:** The first chapter of the Alola Experiment has been finally beginning completed. Not only that but this chapter also counts as chapters for _**Pokemon Academy and Pokemon Academy: Preparations**_. For the Pokemon Academy: Preparations side of things, however, I know this interrupts the Sword in the Stone two-parter and I apologize for that, that chapter will be posted soon, and I will move the chapters around to fit the chronological order.

Also, which story had the better first chapter? Pokemon Academy, Pokemon Academy: Preparations or Pokemon Academy: The Alola Experiment?

Also. I'm also allowing you all to vote on Joey's travelling companions, you can only choose any character you want and you can only vote two. I'm only choosing two to travel with her and I'm allowing you all to vote. Also remember that once the journey arc is finished, all the characters will gather together at the school and the story will become a school story so all characters will still get equal spotlight anyway.

Mara the Wolf – Actually levels don't exist in the Pokemon Academy Universe, and in the Pokemon Academy Universe Sacred Sword is a rare move that only a few Honedge's can learn. Remember, the story isn't following the game or anime logic. It's doing its own things with certain areas. 9 times out of Ten, I write these chapters the same day they're posted with some exceptions. Like it took a few days to write this one.

Aster – Sorry for mixing the two of you up. It was very confusing. Yeah, the two-parter is based on the Excalibur legend.

Deutschland1871 – Arthur is an original character in the story. He's meant to be a rival for Riley, not only that but a villain too. The story will have multiple villains, think like how superheroes have multiple villains in their stories.

jubinaruto – Yeah, Raven deserved that heal ball. And thanks, I'm glad you like the way I wrote Josh and Jeanne. Sorry, it took so long for them to finally get a chapter dedicated to them. There are so many characters in Academy, that I just want to give everyone their time to shine.


	40. Davey's Emolga Ruins Everyones Lives!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

With school getting ready to start, Davey, Keith, and Rafe had slept late and were currently in a rush to get to class on time before Professor Lebeau gives the three of them detention. It was important for Davey to make it to class since he was never late to class before, while Keith and Rafe were used to being late to class. Since it happened to them a lot.

Keith and Rafe were looking at the bathroom mirror as Keith was kissing on Rafe's neck as Rafe was brushing his teeth. "Let's fool around," Keith said.

Rafe liked the kiss, but he was trying to focus, and the young teenager was distracting him. "We can't," Rafe replied as he spat out toothpaste into the sink. "Besides, Davey is here, and Cass has been acting weird lately…" He explained as he noticed that his girlfriend has been acting extremely weird.

"What do you mean?" Keith responded as he raised his right eyebrow up, curious as to what the boy was talking about.

"Hurry up! I can't be late to school!" Davey shouted at his roommates.

The two boys were startled as they quickly put on their clothes. They thought that Davey interrupting their conversation was a good idea, seeing as how they weren't in the current mood to be talking about this.

"We'll talk about it later…" Keith said as both him and Rafe walk up to the inpatient Davey who was tapping his right foot on the ground, waiting for the teenage boys to hurry up.

"What took you guys so long?" Davey asked.

Keith and Rafe look at each other and blush with embarrassment. "Let's just go. We don't want to ruin your perfect attendance record." The two boys sweatdropped while pushing Davey and themselves out the door.

As the pokemon trainers had all left the room, Davey's Emolga who was sound asleep on top of a Snorlax plushie opened her right eye to see if everyone had left the room peacefully. As she sensed that everyone was gone, she got up and started floating around the room.

"Emo, emo, emo!" The electric type Pokemon cheered as she soared through the room. Emolga flies over towards Rafe's bed where his partner pokemon Servine was sleeping on top of his pink dot blanket.

Emolga laughed at the sleeping Pokemon. She was trying to be noisy, as she floats over towards Rafe's shelf and begins looking at the things he had on his shelf. One of the things the young boy had on his shelf was a magazine called "Hottest Pokemon Professors" The magazine had a shirtless picture of Professor Kukui and his wife Burnet in a bikini.

Emolga was disgusted. But she kept looking through Rafe's things. Another thing she saw was Servine's Pokeball which was an Ultra Ball. "Emo, emo, emo, emo." The electric type Pokemon chuckled as Emolga grabs Servine's Pokeball and begins tossing it up in the air.

"Emo, emo." The electric Pokemon as having so much fun as it was tossing Servine's ball up and down repetitively. Emolga tosses the ball further than where it was, and she flies over towards the ball to grab it, which she does.

She chuckled once again.

"Emo, emo, emo, emo."

But the electric type pokemon was getting quite bored with the ball and decided to play another game using the ball. She wanted to throw it as Servine to see how Servine would react to it. So, do what she thought about. The young girl Pokemon tosses the ball at Rafe's Servine and the grass type Pokemon is hit in the head with her own Pokeball. Which angers Servine, causing her to wake up.

Emolga begins laughing. "Emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo."

Servine was not having it. "Serv, serv, serv." Wanting to put the flying type Pokemon in its place, she releases one tiny grass green vine from out the sides of her body and whips Davey's Emolga in the face by slapping it.

"Servine, Servine!"

Emolga was pissed. The electric type Pokemon shoots out a jolt of electricity, but since Servine was smart. She dodged the attack and Keith's Lucario ends up getting shocked instead waking him up.

"Cario, cario, cario!" Keith's beloved Lucario shouted in anger as it was woken out of its deep slumber. "Lucario, Lucario!" The male steel type creates a light blue sphere made from its aura and tosses the ball at the electric type Pokemon and the electric type Pokemon is hit, sending it flying into Frillish and waking the ghost type Pokemon.

"Frillish?" She asked in confusion, as she now awoke and floating in the air. She had no idea what was going on or how she woke up, but as soon as she turned her head she saw Davey's Growlithe sleeping peacefully on the ground. Which made her happy, causing her to blush.

Frillish's eyes turned into hearts as she floated over towards her trainers Growlithe and started kissing him while he was sleep. "Frill, frill, frill." Frillish was in love.

Growlithe felt the kisses and woke up. Growlithe was horrified to see her kissing him, and back away slowly. The fire type became angry, wondering who was responsible for this. "Growl, growl, growl, growl!"

"Cario, cario, cario." The still angry steel type explained to the fire type.

"Serv, serv."

Growlithe turned to Emolga and glared at it, passing by Metapod who was standing there with a creepy look on its face. Being hard to tell if it was sleep or alive. "Meta, meta."

Growlithe, Servine, and Lucario, surrounded themselves around the floating electric type Pokemon in the circle, with serious and anger looks on their faces. Wanting to destroy the pokemon because of what she did to them.

Emolga was scared for its life. She flew away and opened the door in a hurry, wanting to get away from the Pokemon as they chased her down the hallway.

Davey's Metapod just stood there, still having the same creepy look on its face with its eyes wide open. "Pod, pod, pod, pod."

Emolga was soaring through the campus at the speed of light, trying to get away from the other Pokemon that were chasing after her. She turned around and realized that she had successfully gotten away as she lands near a lamp in the campuses park.

"Emo, emo, emo." The electric type Pokemon was panting hard from all the running away she was doing, so she needs quite a rest before she could move again. "Emo." The electric type Pokemon phew.

Cass was sitting on a bench nearby with her head down, almost as if she was about to cry. The young girl was sitting on the bench with her partner Pokemon Frogadier. Cass was still thinking about the text message she read on her boyfriend's phone a week ago, and it was still bothering her as she had no idea on what to do.

Cass sighed. "Should I confront him Frogider?"

"Frog, frog!" The water type Pokemon shouted at her, trying to talk some sense into her. Frogider didn't like the young boy that much and wasn't surprised that he was cheating on her.

"I know I should." She freaked out. "But…but…but…Maybe I made a mistake?" She doubted. "Maybe, I'm just making this all up."

Frogider was getting angry. The water type Pokemon spits out water that hits his trainer in the face, making her face wet. Frog, frog, frog, frog." He ranted.

That water gun to the face was exactly what she needed to gain some sense into her head. She got up with his fist balled up and a new air of confidence swept her face. "Your right!" She agreed. "I'm going to confront him and tell him off. How could he cheat on a gal like me?!"

"Frog, frog!" The pokemon cheered, happy that she realized what she needed to do.

Cass looks some ice cream off the vanilla ice cream that she was holding in her hand. Emolga saw this and was memorized by the sight of the tasty treat and wanted a bite of it. "Emo, emo, emo." The now sparkly eyed electric type Pokemon's mouth waters up over how tasty the dessert looked.

Emolga couldn't stand it anymore. So, she flies over towards the ice cream cone that Cass was holding and grabs it. She shocks both Cass and Frogider and flies over while still holding the ice cream cone in her palms.

"Emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo."

"What just happened?" The shocked Cass asked as she and her water type Pokemon where both paralyzed.

"Frog, frog."

Dustin, Rebel, and Vincent where doing some running along the track field with each one of their Pokemon running alongside them. Vincent's Luxray and Josh's Murkrow where kind of running faster than there pokemon, as Rebel who had no Pokemon was trying his hardest to catch up to his two friends, as they were doing some training.

"Come on Rebel. You need to get those muscles pumping if you want to get in shape." Dustin who was very much into sports encouraged the boy who had no pokemon.

Rebel was sweating like crazy, as he was struggling to run. "I'm trying my best." He said as he was breathing hard.

"This is fun." The cheerful Vincent announced. "Isn't that right, Luxray?"

"Lux, lux!" The electric type Pokemon agreed.

Emolga was soaring in the air of the clear blue skies as she spotted the boys and their Pokemon running on the track field. Emolga was trying her best to eat her ice cream while in the air, but she was having a difficult time doing so.

"Emo, emo, emo, emo." The cone was just too big for Emolga's hands and she was getting angry about it. However, she finally comes up with a way to eat the ice cream cone and smiles about how delicious it is. "Emo, emo, emo."

Emolga was finished with the ice cream cone. But she still wanted to play some more. Emolga looks down at the boys who were running and begins laughing. "Emo, emo." She soars down over towards them and does a spin, floating in the air with them as they're running. "Emo, emo, emo."

"Hey, it's Emolga." Vincent noticed.

"Emo, emo, emo." She started laughing, as she shocks the three boys and their Pokemon, as a way of having fun. Emolga flies away as the electricity disappears, leaving the boys in shock.

Keith, Rafe, and Davey arrive at Professor Lebeau's classroom where the teacher was writing on the chalkboard. However, as they went into the room they noticed that the classroom was empty besides the teacher.

"Sorry, we're late!" The three boys collapsed onto the ground from all the running they did to try and make it to class on time. The teacher saw the boys on the ground and was confused about what was going on.

"Late for what?" He asked.

"Class," Rafe said.

Meanwhile, Davey started crying as this was the first time he's ever been late for class. "I'm a failure. I'm going to be like Keith or Rafe and have to work at McDonald's for the rest of my life." He whined.

The teacher started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Keith asked.

"Today is Saturday…."

"WHAT?!" The three boys responded in complete in utter shock.

Keith and Rafe turned their attention to Davey and they were angry. "You woke us up for nothing!" Keith shouted as Davey stood there scratching the back of his head while sweatdropping.

"Sorry, about that…" Davey responded.

Leah and David were walking through the park of the Pokemon Academy that afternoon. The young duo decided to spend some time together and catch up since Leah and David were not only childhood friends but also, she was his tutor.

As David started walking, his shoes became untied. "Wait, Leah." He said as he got down on one knee.

Leah looked at David, with sparkles in her eyes as he grabbed her hand. She was amazed by how attractive the young man was as they both stared into each other's eyes. Leah started to blush as she was wondered if he was going to propose to her.

"Leah, will you…" He started talking.

"Yes, David…"

Emolga flies by the trainers as she was soaring in the air. She wanted to have some more fun that afternoon, as she looked down and saw Leah and David having a moment. The young girl started to laugh as her body becomes surrounded by electricity and shocks David and Leah.

Emolga was having so much fun that January afternoon in the cold winter morning. She flew away as her fun was over it. But Leah was disappointed as her moment with the boy David whom she had a crush on was ruined, as they were both feeling the effects of being shocked.

Later that day the electric type Pokemon continued soaring in the air, wanting to mess with more people. But there was a problem with the flying type Pokemon and that was her sickness. She kept coughing but wanted to keep playing because it was fun. But the coughing was getting worse and worse.

"Emo, emo, emo." She kept coughing, more and more as she did it, blood started coming out of her mouth. She started to feel dizzy and losing her sense of flight as she begins floating down and down.

She tries to stop herself from floating and coughing but she couldn't handle it any longer. Emolga became unconscious and falls to the ground.

Davey was walking down the street that afternoon with just him, his Growlithe, Metapod in his backpack and Frillish floating right next to him. The boy and his Pokemon were on their way back to Davey's dorm, so he could finish up some homework.

"I have so many assignments to do." He said. "Luckily it's a Saturday." He sighed in relief. As he and his kept walking, he stumbled upon Emolga on the floor passed out. Davey realized that this Emolga was his, just by looking at her.

"Emolga?!" The young boy panicked and rushed to her aid, as his Pokemon trailed behind him. He analyzed the Pokemon and noticed that it was in bad health. He was good at analyzing things since he had a Ph.D. in Psychology.

"I gotta take her to the Pokemon center." He rushed to the Pokemon center, concerned for his Pokemon as his other Pokemon followed behind him.

"I'll make sure you're okay, Emolga. No matter what I have to do." He thought to himself as he kept trailblazing.

Davey ran and ran and ran. Pushing and shoving people, and not giving a care in the world, as the only thing he cared about was making sure that his Emolga was okay. Tears were flowing through the young man's face. His Pokemon worried two, not only about Emolga but their trainer too.

Davey burst into the Pokemon center and rushed up to the counter where Nurse Joy and Audino looked at the worried boy in complete in utter shocked. But they realized that he had a Pokemon in his hand that was passed out.

"I need your help, Nurse Joy!" The crying Pokemon demanded. "My Emolga is unconscious and won't wake up."

Nurse Joy grabbed Emolga. "I'll take care of her." She assured. "Just wait right here."

Davey nodded his head, yes, but he looked down in sadness. The young boy couldn't stop worrying about his electric type Pokemon, as he wanted to make sure that everything was going to be alright with her.

"Please let everything be okay." He thought to himself.

Davey and his other three Pokemon waited in the waiting room, as Emolga was being tested and medicated in the emergency room. Davey was sitting on a bench nearby as Metapod, Frillish, and Growlithe were looking in front of him, wanting to make sure that their beloved trainer was alright.

"Please, Arceus. Let everything be alright." He prayed to the Pokemon that he worshiped.

"Frillish, frill." She looked sad, but also hoped that her trainer would be fine. She wasn't the only one concerned though, as Growlithe and Metapod were too.

Davey put on a fake smile as he lifts his head up. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

But the three Pokemon wouldn't believe it. The three of them could sense that something was going on with their trainer and wanted to comfort him, so he would know that everything would be alright.

Growlithe, Frillish and Metapod jump on the trainer, as their way of giving him a hug and letting him know that everything would be alright. Davey couldn't hold in his emotions any longer as he started to cry.

He was holding his emotions so much so, that everything he was feeling started coming out all at once. The three Pokemon could sense the pain that he was feeling, and they felt the same way, as they started to cry too.

That winter night Davey and his Pokemon were still sitting on the bench in the Pokemon Center, waiting for the results of Emolga. Nurse Joy and Audino walked into the waiting room, as Nurse Joy was holding a clipboard. The young nurse had some news she needed to tell the boy, but she saw that he was feeling.

However, Davey quickly heard footsteps and assumed that Emolga was alright. He quickly shot up along with his Pokemon. The four of them hastily walk up towards the young nurse who was holding a clipboard and had pink hair.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Growlithe, Growlithe?"

"Metapod?"

"Frillish? Frill? Frillish?"

Nurse Joy sighed, as both she and Audino had terrible looks on their faces. "Davey, I have bad news…."

And at that exact moment, Davey stood there in complete and utter shock. His world felt shattered and his body felt numb. Tears flow down from his face like water running from a fossette. As his Pokemon hugged him and started crying. He got down on his knees as they started shaking.

The next morning the students of Professor Henri Lebeau where all sitting in there assigned seats except for Davey who didn't show up for class today. Everyone in the class was worried about why their friend/classmate didn't show up as they stared at his empty desk.

"Where's Davey?" Josh asked as he was sitting next to Maddison and her brother Hunter.

"I have no idea," Josh replied.

"I did have a run in with his Emolga yesterday," Dustin said.

"Me too," Leah replied as she looked at David. She kept thinking back to that moment where she assumed he was going to be proposed to, only for the moment to be ruined by Davey's Emolga.

Max chuckled. "That Emolga sure does have a fiery personality."

Simon turned around and looked at his Milktank who was standing right next to him. He rubbed the normal types head as the normal type Pokemon enjoyed being petted. "Milk, milk, milk, milk, milk."

"You like that Milktank?"

"Milktank."

"Maybe Davey is doing some special training?" Simon suggested.

Everyone except Simon started laughing. They all knew that Davey would never miss class since that was against his personality, but Simon didn't know that, and he was very confused.

"Come on, bro. Davey would never miss class." David said.

"Yeah, David missing class is like a sign saying that the world is coming to an end," Aria said. Everyone started laughing, including Simon.

"Yeah, I guess I made a mistake. Sorry." Simon said.

"No problem, I'm sure if David was here, he would be trying to order us around." Cassandra laughed.

"Or he might make us all do homework," Ryuzaki said.

The whole class kept on laughing while reminiscing about their friend and fellow classmate, David who they missed dearly. Even though Davey could be annoying, they still thought of him as a friend and even apart of the family, so him not being heart felt like a member of the family, was missing.

"I miss him," David said.

"Me too," Noiz said. "I mean, he's helped a lot of us."

"Yeah." Rhubarb said. "Davey's a good person."

"Yeah, he is," Leif said. Leif had light brown hair and hazel eyes. His Mighteyena named Janja was standing right next to him while he was sitting on a desk. Leif was a student at the Academy who had been in their class for quite a while.

"Hey, anyone knows where the teacher is?" Blake asked.

"No, I have no idea…" Fiery replied.

The Professor walks into the classroom. He wasn't his usual sunshiny self, and instead of a sad look on his face. Everyone turned around and realized that something wasn't right about their teacher. He looked like he had something he wanted to say, which was correct because he had to tell the class something. He stood in front of the classroom while swallowing his spit. "Class, I have bad news?"

"What is it?" Peter asked, while was sitting next to his friends Zac and Arianna.

"Yeah, tell us what it is," Arianna said.

"Don't leave us hanging," Zac said.

The teacher sighs. He didn't want to say this, but he knew he had to because it affected one of the students who were in their classroom. "Davey's Emolga…She died of cancer…"

Everyone in the classroom was surprised to hear that news. They all stood there in silence, not knowing how to react to the news of Davey's Emolga dying of cancer.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	41. Update

Hello everyone, I'm sure your wondering, what is going on with the story. Well, I'm here to inform everyone what is going on with it. The story is still going on, and there will be new chapters starting in March. It's just that the next chapter of the story is a crossover with Pokemon Academy: Preparations, so that's why the story is taking so long. I need to catch Preparations up to speed, so I can be able to do the crossover chapter.

But once the crossover is finished, the story will be back up and running with all new chapters. The story will go through yet another semi-reboot, but I'm sure you all will enjoy it. I know the first half of the story was ruff, but I'm trying to make it better. Writing for Pokemon Academy: Preparations and the Alola Experiment, and the positive feedback those stories have gotten has really taught me how things to improve this story. So, I plan on making this story a lot better.

Also, expect a lot more focus on all the OCs. That's right! A lot more characters will start getting focus, new story arcs are going to come, old story arcs are going to close. More battles, drama, and tournaments, except a lot of newnesses.

And guess what? The end of the school year for Pokemon Academy is almost over with, so expect a fresh start to happen when the new school year happens also.

Here is what the Pokemon Academy Schedule will look like in March.

 _ **Pokemon Academy (Monday, Thursday).**_

 _ **Pokemon Academy: Preparations (Tuesday, Friday).**_

 _ **Pokemon Academy: The Alolan Experiment (Wednesday, Saturday).**_

 _ **Untitled Pokemon Academy Teen Drama. (Every once in a while).**_

 _So, everyone, I'll see you all when the crossover chapter is published. That is the next chapter of Pokemon Academy after all. So bye and thanks for reviewing everyone. Remember, go and catch Pokemon!_


	42. Special: Anger Management

_**[THIS IS A SPECIAL CHAPTER]**_

 _ **A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Quinten tapped his feet constantly while sitting on the couch, that Tuesday afternoon. He was currently in a session with his psychiatrist Professor Krane. Quinten had anger issues and occasionally goes and sees Professor Krane once a week. Professor Krane currently specializes in the purification of Shadow Pokémon and was well known for his research. He had short brown hair and tiny rectangular glasses. He looked quite young but was old enough to be a professor.

Professor Krane had his patients usually meet up with him in his laboratory which was quite big. Sitting on professor Krane's couch was his partner Pokemon Eevee, who was usually by him twenty-four seven. Another interesting fact was that the brown-haired Professor usually gave out Eevee as a starter pokemon to new trainers in a region close to Hoenn named Orre. But Professor Krane had moved to Hoenn after the shadow pokemon accident not too long ago.

Krane looks down at his clipboard which had a lot of information about Quinten. He could tell from the information on his clipboard that Quinten had been doing a lot better recently when it came controlling his anger. "I see that you've been doing a good job trying to control your anger." The brown-haired Professor read.

He crossed his legs, and then held onto his right leg, trying to get comfortable on the slippery couch. "I also see that you got yourself a girlfriend, been working out and even got a job at Sawsbucks."

Quinten sighed. "Yes." He replied. "I've been trying my best to control my anger, and getting a girlfriend, working out and having a job has been really helping me control my emotions." He smiled. He finally felt free from the anger that had been controlling him for most of his life. He may be doing better now, but his anger was a lot worse back then, even getting him into a lot of trouble before.

Quinten had been trying to work on his anger management issues for a while now, and he felt like he has been making some progress. Today, however, the teenage boy wanted to tell the Professor something regarding the meetings that they have been having. He had a hard time trying to get out what he wanted to say, but he knew he should say it. "That is why I don't think we should continue to keep this session going." He said.

The Professor was surprised to hear Quinten say that. It wasn't something he was expecting because it came out of nowhere. He hadn't seen any signs that showed that Quinten was ready to be finished with these sessions. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because I've improved a lot." He said. Quinton looks up at the clock and sees that it was _**7:15am**_ , which meant that it was time for him to go to school. He had to be there before _**8:00am**_ when school starts. Today was the first of school at the brand new Pokemon Academy here in the Hoenn Region in **Mauville City.** "I don't have time for this, I got to go to school."

Quinten didn't want to sit there and continue talking to his psychologist. Quentin gets up and grabs his backpack. Before he leaves, he looks at his psychiatrist, who was staring at him in a serious way. The Professor didn't think that Quinten should just abruptly leave, but he knew that the teenager was going to do it anyway.

"If you don't think you need me anymore, then that's fine. But you should know that my door is always open." The Professor reminded the young boy, who he didn't think was ready to not see a psychologist anymore.

"We'll see about that," Quinten said, leaving in an awkward way. The Professor had a feeling that the young boy was going to come back, but he wasn't going to say that.

Quinten exits the room and slams the door. He was a little bit angry, the Professor didn't understand his feelings, but he shrugged it all off. His new focus was on school. Even though it was rare for a teenage, Quinten was very excited to be arriving at Pokemon Academy. That way, it could be somewhat of a fresh start for the boy.

* * *

 **DAKOTA.**

Students were walking down the loud and crowded hallway, at the newly opened Pokemon Academy in Mauville City. The hallway was packed with hundreds of teenagers from age thirteen to eighteen, either talking to their friends, making new friends, trying to finding their classes, lost or on their way to their classes. It wasn't only the students who were in the hallway, but teachers too.

Dakota felt lost and lonely, walking down the hallway by herself. Not only was today a fresh start for Quinten but it was a fresh start for Dakota too. Dakota was a young girl who was sixteen years old. She used to be the most popular girl in school, but after a recent event, she was no longer considered popular anymore.

Dakota had blonde hair and tan skin. She had blue eyes, that looked like the sea. While she was walking, she decided to wear a white tank top and light blue jeans. The young girl didn't even want to go school today because she knew that it was going to be embarrassing after what happened the other day.

Dakota uses to have a lot of friends. One of them was Grace Johnson. Speaking of her, as Dakota continued to walk down the hallway she saw Grace Johnson. She awkwardly stared at her, but put her head down, not wanting to be seen, by the girl. But it was too late. Grace quickly glanced at Dakota and looked away fast.

Dakota turns around and starts moving fast, not wanting to be seen by anyone she uses to be friends with. While she was walking, Roxanne and her boyfriend Brawly, walked past her. Roxane was a young girl who had her hair tied up in two braids, while Brawly had long light blue hair. Both Brawly and Dakota were gym leaders in the Hoenn Region.

Brawly and Roxanne laugh when they see Dakota, they heard the rumors about the young girl and thought that they were funny. "Hey, you're the girl who got in trouble for trying to steal Dakota Johnson's boyfriend" She laughed.

Dakota sighed. She really didn't want to be there. The young girl with blonde hair felt embarrassed. Not only was she feeling embarrassed, but her stomach started to turn. "I feel like I'm going to be sick." She said. Dakota holds onto her stomach.

Roxanne folded her arms together and gave the girl a sassy look. Roxanne hated girls who stole other girl's boyfriend, so that was why she had a huge problem with Dakota. "Oh, look she has emotions." Roxanne insulted. "How do you think Dakota felt, when you were all up on her boyfriend, sending naked pictures to him?" She asked.

Dakota sighed. She had been hearing this from tons of people, even since it happens, and quite frankly she was getting a little bit tired of it. "I gotta go." She said. The young girl walked away, causing Roxanne and Brawly to turn around and watch her.

"Bye, bye, slut," Roxanne said.

"I hope you catch something," Brawly shouted.

Dakota just ignored everything. She didn't want to let the rumors get to her, so that was why she decided to walk away. She had to go to class anyway.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Quinten and his girlfriend, Grace Johnson where walking down the busy hallways and holding hands. Quinten and Grace had been dating for about three months now, and the two of them were in love. Recently the two of them had been in a lot of heated drama, so their relationship was kind of rocky. But today was their three-month anniversary, so the couple thought about forgetting all the drama that has happened between them and wanted to just focus on each other.

Grace Johnson was a young seventeen-year-old girl. She had green eyes, and long black hair that she always wore in a ponytail. Grace was the typical dream girl, in Quinten eyes. According to him, he thought of her as the perfect girl. Quinten was totally in love with her and she was in love with him. While the young couple was walking down the hallway, they had to stop because they had arrived at Quinten's classroom.

"Looks like we've arrived at our stop," Quinten said while smiling. Quinten leans into Grace and she does the same. The young couple begins making out, right in the middle of the hallway. The two didn't care about what anyone else thought, and just wanted to show their love to the world.

"Get a room!" Anderson said. Anderson was Grace's best friend, but she liked to think of him as her gay best friend forever. Hearing the voice of Anderson, caused the young couple to split apart and break up their kiss, which made them both a little angry.

Anderson was a little disgusted seeing the of them showing PDA in the middle of the hallway, during the morning. To the young gay teenager who was fifteen years old, it was very disgusting. "Eww, gross." He insulted.

"Shut up, Anderson!" Grace said. She playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"See you after class," Quinten said in a flirty way.

"Okay, babe." She replied. The young couple gives each other another quick peck. "But don't forget that today is our anniversary, and I have something special planned for the both of us."

Quinten stood there. He had completely forgotten that today was his anniversary. He had so many things on his mind, that the date of their anniversary had completely escaped his memory. "That's tonight?"

"Yeah." She said. "Did you forget?"

"No, I didn't," Quinten replied. "How could I ever forget something like that?"

"Great!" His girlfriend said with a smile. "I'll see you them." Quinten and Grace kiss again, but it was another quick peck. After that, Quinten waves goodbye to his girlfriend and her friend, and slowly turns around and walks into the classroom nearby.

Grace was in awe. She couldn't stop smiling, thinking that everything in her life was going perfectly for once. "This is the best day ever." She said.

Her gay best friend rolls his eyes. "Quit the act," Anderson said. "We all know what you did." Anderson knew a secret about her, that she was hiding. From time to time, he liked to remind her of it, by playfully teasing her. "Or did you forget?" He asked.

"Shut up Anderson," Grace whispered. "No one can know about that."

"Yeah," Anderson said. "I wonder how the world is going to react to the fact that you catfished your own boyfriend, by pretending to be your best friend and sending naked photos to him," Anderson revealed. He thought that what she did was wrong, even though they were friends.

Grace shrugged. She honestly, didn't really care too much. I mean, she did care a little bit, but overall, she didn't. In her mind, she had so many other things going on and didn't have time to worry about her ex-boyfriend's feelings. "Look, Anderson. That was in the past. Besides, she got what she deserved when she didn't want to do my homework for me."

"Yeah, but there are other ways to get revenge," Anderson said. "You went too far…"

"No, I didn't." She replied. "I only just got started." She winked her right eye. Anderson and Grace begin walking, on there way to their first-period class, which they had together and was going to be starting in a few minutes.

The bell rings.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Quinten was in his second-period class, which was History of the Kanto War. The young boy was distracted, constantly thinking about him and his girlfriend's three-month anniversary. The class was very large with about twenty-two students filling up all the desks in the classroom.

The teacher of the class was Lt. Surge. A young muscular man with blonde hair and wearing an army tank top, that showed off his muscles. The teacher was there during the great Kanto war and was a retired veteran for about six years now. "A lot of people don't know this, but the Kanto war actually inspired gyms."

"How did it inspire gyms?" Ash Ketchum said. Ash was a young boy with tan skin and raven black hair. The young boy was wearing a red and white cap, and eager to learn more about the war that took place in his home region.

"That's a good question, Mr. Ketchum." Lt. Surge complimented while pointing at the boy. Lt. Surge was a strict and stern individual, who known for being a hardass to his students.

Quinten ignored everything that the teacher was saying. He couldn't figure out what to do about his upcoming anniversary with his girlfriend, so he turned around to his friend Red. Red was a young Pokemon trainer with brown. The young boy was also wearing a yellow backpack and had a girlfriend named Leaf, who was sitting right next to him.

Quinten and Red had been best friends ever since they were kids and were really close to each other. Quinten knew that Red would probably have a good idea of what to do. "I need your help," Quinten said.

Red looks up. Red was someone who really liked action and was really enjoying this lesson about the Great Kanto War. He was a little bit angry at his friend, for ruining his enjoyment. "What do you want?" Red asked. "What do you need help with?"

"Me and Grace's three-month anniversary is today, and I have no idea what I'm going to do." He said. "I actually almost forgot about it, so I need to make it very special."

Red rolls his eyes. "Just do what I did."

"What did you do?" Quinten asked, raising his right eyebrow up.

"I took Leaf to a hotel."

"A hotel?" Red asked. "What did you guys do- "He stopped, when he got a weird look from Red, that pretty much gave away what he and his girlfriend did in the hotel room when Red took Leaf there. "No way…" Quinten said in disbelief.

"Yeah, we did. It was both of our first time too. First, we have dinner, then we talked and drank champagne and finally we just had dessert." Red winked.

Quinten started thinking about what Red was suggesting. He thought it would be a good idea. It was funny because Quinten had been thinking recently about taking his relationship with his girlfriend to the next level. "That's actually a good idea. Thanks, bro."

"Don't mention it," Red replied. "Now can I get back to listening to Lt. Surge's lesson?" Red playfully teased. Quinten turns around and laugh. He found it funny that Red was so much into his school work, but he respected that.

Now that Quinten had a good idea of what to do for his and Grace's anniversary, he was a lot more excited for it, now that he had a plan.

* * *

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

The bell rang, which meant that it was time to go the next class. The first day of school was almost over, so that was a relief to Dakota. Dakota was having a rough day today, while she walked down the hallway. While she was walking, people started laughing at the young girl. Some of those people included Leaf, Roxanne, Red, and Serena.

"Slut," Serena said. Serena was wearing a cheerleading uniform. The young girl with blonde hair, who was wearing a pink hat was a member of the cheerleading team and was on her way to practice. Her along with the whole entire school had learned about what happened with Dakota, Grace, and Quinten.

"Whore," Brawly said. Brawly slams his hands down on the books that Dakota was holding in her hands, causing them to fall to the ground. The whole entire school looked at Dakota and began laughing at the girl.

Dakota started to feel embarrassed and almost wanted today. Her day had been so horrible that she wanted to go home. Dakota gets down on her knees and starts picking up the papers, and books that had fallen. She had a lot of them.

The young girl with blonde hair almost wanted to cry. It was too much for her to handle. Serena and her poesy walk away, but they will still be laughing at the same time. The crowd around her stop laughing too, finding the situation to not be as funny as it was before.

A young boy with short spiky black hair walks up to the girl. He could tell that she had been embarrassed and decided to help her out by getting down on his knees and start helping her pick up some of the books. "Let me help with that."

"You don't have to," Dakota said. "I don't want to be anyone's charity case."

"You're not a charity case." He said. The young boy looked at the girl. He could tell that she was sad and needed someone to cheer her up. He also heard the rumors about her, but he wasn't the type of person to listen to them.

He hands the books that he picked up form the girl and she grabs them. The young boy was usually a quiet person, who liked to keep to himself. The young boy with black hair and the girl get up. She was glad to have her books back and happy that someone was finally talking to her.

"My name is Dakota." Dakota introduced.

The young boy just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really feel like introducing himself because he found it to be unnecessary. "Cool." He just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Dakota was flabbergasted. She felt like he was rude for not introducing himself and wanted to get to the bottom of this. She watched him walk away, but at the same time, she was not only angry but sad. "I finally found someone who wants to talk to me, but they only felt sorry for me." She said. She slowly began walking away, onto her next class.

* * *

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota couldn't stop thinking about that boy she met earlier today. She wanted to confront him, over the fact that he had been rude to her, for not telling her his name. She needed to get to the bottom of the issue, so she went to the library, which was run by Nurse Joy and her Chansey, to try and look up information about the boy she met earlier.

She was currently sitting in a chair, with her white earbuds in her ear. The young girl was listening to rock music, while on her laptop, typing away and trying to look the boy up on the player search system. She had been there for about ten minutes now and wasn't going to give up.

But the thing was, she couldn't find anything about him. The player search system had a feature that allowed you to look someone up based on there age, gender, height, weight, sexuality and the region they lived in along with what town/city they were from. But it was hard for her to find any information about the boy because she barely knew him.

"Ugh!" She grunted. "This boy is impossible to find."

"Who are we stalking today?" Anderson said, removing the headphones from her ears. Anderson and Dakota had been friends for a long time. The two of them where even friends before Grace and him where friends, so the bond between them was stronger.

Meanwhile, Dakota was surprised to see him. She didn't except that she'd ever see him again after what happened between her and Grace, so it was a very pleasant surprise. "Oh, so you're talking to me again…" Dakota shrugged.

"of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you see…this mean girl named Grace has given me a bad reputation around the school. It's completely ruined my social life." She said.

"Quit being overdramatic." He said. "Besides, you know I don't like conflict or taking sides. So, for right now, I'm going to be both your friends."

"Really?" Dakota asked she was a little angry that her best friend just said that. "So, you're trying to still be friends with the girl who pretty much lied about me? The same girl, who outed you out of the closet and likes to cause drama. Your still friends with her?"

The boy sighs. "Look, I know that she seems like the perfect little girl on the outside. But she's a shitty life, and I understand why she acts the way she does." He explained. He knew a lot about Grace, that a lot of people didn't know about. So, he understood why she acted the way she did.

"Whatever." She said. Dakota pulls her attention back to the computer, continuing her search.

Anderson was quite interested in who the girl was trying to look up. He began looking at the computer, wanting to see what kind of person she was stalking. "Forget about all that. I wanna know who your stalking."

"Fine." She replied, giving her friend's bossy behavior. "I'll tell you."

"Yay!" Anderson claps his hands. "Tell me everything girl."

"You see, earlier today I met this guy and…" She started, but she was quickly interrupted by Anderson.

"You met a guy?" He asked. He was getting excited. Out of all the years that the two of them had been friends, he had never seen her interested in a boy. So, this was something that he was excited to see.

"No, no. Not like that."

"Come on. You must tell me everything. I wanna know all the details."

She rolls her eyes. "I don't like him like that. I just wanna know why he didn't tell me what his name was." She was really pressed on this one issue. It was almost driving her insane.

Anderson wasn't buying it however, he thought that the young girl had a major crush on the boy she just met. So, he wanted to tease her about it some more. "You like him. I don't care what you say. You…like…him!"

"Ugh. Just help me try and find him." She replied to his comment. She slowly pushed him back.

"Okay. I'll help you." He responded. "Now, tell me what he looks like."

"Well, you see…he has black hair, black eyes and looks to be about eighteen." She described him. She remembered exactly what he looked like, she was very instant on meeting the boy again. There was something about him, that she found intriguing.

The young boy began typing on the computer fast. Now that he had information about what the boy looked like, he was going to try and search for the boy. While he was typing fast, you could hear keys clicking. After a few seconds later, he finally came up with some results. "Here you go." He said.

She began looking through all the profiles that matched his descriptions, trying to find the boy. But none of them looked like him, but she was going to stop, so she continued to scroll down.

"See him yet?" He asked.

"NO." She stopped scrolling. "He's nowhere on here."

"That's strange," Anderson said. "I've never heard of a Pokemon trainer now having a player search system." He joked. "Maybe he's a Dwebble." Anderson started to laugh, finding the joke to be relatively funny.

"Stop." She slaps Anderson in the chest. "I really want to find him, so he can tell me his name."

"Whelp looks like you have a whole lot of work ahead of you." Anderson shrugged.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

School was now out, which meant that Quinten had to go to the Mauville City Mall, so he can go to work at his job. He worked at Sawsbucks as a barista. The small café, was very packed today. Since it was the first day of school, it was pretty much expected for the place to be packed with a lot of students who went to the newly built Pokemon Academy.

Quinten was shaking and mixing a cappuccino for one of the costumes. He was very busy and had a lot of customers, so the boy was very booked. But at the same time, he was super excited for his very special date with his girlfriend Grace. "One Oran Berry Cappuccino coming right up." He said.

The boy stops shaking the drink and pours the Icey drink into the coffee cup. The drink looked very blue, with a mint leaf on the top of it. "Thank you so much," Serena said. Serena was sitting next to Anderson, and she was on a date with her boyfriend Ash.

"Come on Ash, let's go," Serena said.

"Coming." Ash grabs his coat and holds his girlfriend's right hand. Meanwhile, Serena grabs the coffee cup, and the two of them start walking, on their way to leave the coffee shop that was in the mall.

Quinten's girlfriend Grace along with her friend Anderson where both sitting in seats, at the café's bar. The only reason they went there, was because Quinten could hook them up with free drinks and discounts.

"You seem very busy today." Anderson noticed.

"Of course," Quinten replied. The young boy was wearing a lime green cap and green apron that said "Sawsbucks" on it. Below the letters was a picture of the grass type Pokemon Sawsbuck, who was the mascot of the café. "I gotta do a good job, or my boss will fire me."

"Well, you can't get fired now." His girlfriend said. "You have to get me a special girl for our anniversary." She flirted. Grace and her boyfriend give each other a quick peck on the lips.

Once they stop kissing each other, Quinten grabs his girlfriend's hands and looks into her eyes. He thought it was finally time to tell her, what he had planned. "I have something planned for the two of us." He said.

"What is it?" The curious girl asked. She really wanted to know what it was he had planned for her.

"You'll find out," Quinten said. "I want to keep it a surprise."

"Fine." She said, rolling her eyes. "I hate surprises."

"Well, you're really going to like this one." Quinten and Grace kiss each other once again, giving each other another quick peck on the lips.

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

While Grace and Quinten were talking to each other, Dakota walks into Sawbucks. She had a long day and needed a coffee to calm her stress down. The young girl had faced a lot of drama today and just needed to relax.

She really didn't want to come to Sawsbucks, because she knew that Quinten was there. Dakota and Quinten hadn't talked to each other, since the accident that happened between them, so she was expecting a lot of awkwardness. But it wasn't only because of him, she also didn't want to go because she was expecting a lot of students at her school to be there, and they all heard the rumors about her.

But she wasn't going to let the rumors affect her. She was just going to order her coffee, sit down and relax. But at the same time, she had a feeling that none of that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

Grace and Quinten turn around and they see Dakota. "Look who showed up," Grace said, which caused Anderson to turn around too. He was happy to see his friend.

"Be nice," Quinten said.

"Why should I be nice?" Grace asked. She was surprised to see that her boyfriend was saying something like that after everything that happened.

"Because we shouldn't be still worrying about old drama. Besides, we need to focus on us." He reminded her. He looks up at Dakota and smiles at her. "Hey, Dakota. What would you like?" He asked. He wasn't going to admit it, but it was very awkward to see her standing right there. But it wasn't only awkward to him, it was awkward for everyone else too.

"I'll take a pure black coffee." She said. But she looked down when she said it. She didn't want the boy to look into her eyes.

Anderson looked around. It was super uncomfortable being in the same room with all this drama. "Awkward…" He said.

"I'll get that for you," Quinten said. Quinten turns around and grabs the coffee pot. He grabs a coffee cup and begins pouring some coffee into the tiny cup. The young boy was tired of all the drama and just wanted everyone to be friends.

"So, Dakota. Are you stilling anyone else's boyfriends?" Grace asked. Grace started to laugh. She liked causing trouble and was enjoying all this drama going on.

"Not cool," Anderson said, not agreeing with what she said.

"Whatever, it was funny."

Dakota didn't want to stand there and be insulted by her ex-friends. She slowly turned around, feeling sad that once again she was getting made fun of by Grace. "Forget about the coffee." She said. Dakota walks out of the store, which makes Quinten angry.

Quinten sighed. He glared at his girlfriend. He was quite angry at her, for what she did. "How could you do this!" He shouted. It was the first time in a long time that he ever got angry.

"I'm sorry," Grace said. She was so surprised. She didn't expect her boyfriend to take up for another girl. She thought that he was going to be on her side, but boy was she wrong. "But why are you on her side? I'm your girlfriend!"

Quinten said. "Really?" He asked. "Because sometimes I feel like I'm just your trophy." The young boy leaves the bar and goes chase after Dakota. He was getting fed up with the antics of his girlfriend, and just wanted it to end already.

* * *

 _ **DAKOTA. / QUINTEN.**_

Dakota was walking down the hallways of the mall. She was crying, with her eyes getting bloodshot red. She was done with everyone in her school and wanted to just disappear. The hallways were crowded with tons of young people, who were just hanging around the mall.

While Dakota was still walking angrily, Quinten followed her. Quinten wanted to see if the young girl was alright. Unlike everyone else in the school, he didn't like the rumors that where being spread about the girl and wanted them to stop. He tried his best to stop them.

All Quinten cared about was making sure that Dakota was okay.

"Dakota wait!" Quinten shouted. The young boy starts running towards the girl, in hopes of catching up to her. But she ignored him and kept walking faster. That was until Quinten puts his right hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around and look at him, while she was still crying.

"What do you want?" Dakota asked.

"I wanna see if everything is alright." He said. "I know that you've had a pretty rough weak, with all the rumors and everything." He confessed. But at the same time, he was feeling a little guilty. "I feel like I'm the one who started all this."

Dakota kept crying, tears running down her face. Throughout all of this, she never blamed Quinten. The only person that she blamed was his girlfriend, Grace. "I don't blame you, Quinten. This is all Grace's fault."

"Huh?" She was surprised to hear this. She didn't expect those words to come out of his mouth.

"She's always causing drama." She said. He always knew this about his girlfriend. At first, he liked it, but lately, he's been getting fed up with her always trying to cause problems in their relationship.

"Tell me about it." He replied. The duo both laugh. While they were laughing, three Tailow flies down on the ground next to them. Seeing the Tailow, reminded the duo about a time in which something happened with them.

"Hey, it's Tailow!" Dakota said.

"Tailow, Tailow!" The flying type pokemon chirped.

Dakota and Quinten look at each other and smile. The two of them had known each other since they were in diapers. The reason that they knew each other was because their parents were best friends, so they've almost always gotten along with each other. "This takes me back to that time when- "Dakota started, but Quinten picks back up.

"We were trying to feed those Tailow at the pond, and we both ended up falling in the lake." Dakota and Quinten both said together, talking in unison. Reminiscing about that event, caused them both to laugh. It reminded them of old times.\

"The midterm exams in Kalos are on right now, do you maybe wanna it together?" Quinten asked.

"Sure." She replied. She started blushing. "I have high hopes that Jeremiah is going to be beta Babs in the finales. Chespin is way stronger than Delcatty."

"No way." He objected. "Cherry is stronger than that run of a mill Chespin." The two began an argument, but it was a peaceful one. They started walking down the halls of the mall, on their way to Quinten's house to watch the Kalos midterm exams on tv.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

The next morning, Quinten walked up to his locker. He had a lot of fun last night watching the Kalos Midterm Exams with his new girlfriend, Dakota. That's right, last night Dakota and Quinten had become official. Which wasn't a complete shock, seeing as many people have speculated that the two of them where an item anyone.

In his mind, his relationship with Grace ended, yesterday. He was getting tired of her reddish behavior, so he knew that breaking up with the girl was the right thing to do. Meanwhile, back at president day, the young boy was trying to undo the lock, that was on his door.

"Stupid lock!" The boy shouted, moving the dial on his numb.

"I can help with that." Grace flirted. She started rubbing her hands against the young boy's shirt.

Quinten removes her hands from him. "No. And I don't want to ever see you again." The young slams the door. He made it loud and clear that he chose the side of his new girlfriend, which was Dakota.

Quinten gives up on trying to open the locker and walks away. Leaving Grace there sad and lonely. Grace almost wanted to cry, because had no one. But she quickly shook her head and growled, while thinking about Dakota.

"I will not let this go!" Grace said. "I will get my revenge on that pesky little brat." Grace begins walking. The bell rings and it was time for the young girl to get going to her next class. It was the second day of school, but Grace wasn't even focused on school. Grace had a lot more on her mind, that she wanted to get done.

She started walking down the hallway.

* * *

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota was a lot happier today, then she was yesterday. Her day got a lot better yesterday after school and was feeling a lot more relieved, while she was walking into her classroom that early morning. She was glad that she and Quinten had finally got together, after so many years of teasing the idea around.

When Dakota walks into the classroom, she sees the young male with spiky black hair, that helped her yesterday with her books. Now that she finally saw him again, she thought this would be the perfect opportunity to ask him for his name. So, she casually walked up to him.

"Hi." Dakota greeted.

However, the black hair boy quickly looks up at the girl and turns his attention back to the book he was reading, which was their math book, since they both were in a math class. His shrugged his shoulders.

Dakota once again felt like the boy was being rude. "You know, when you first meet someone you're supposed to tell them your name."

The young boy was getting fed up with the girl. He was starting to find her annoying, so he caved into her constant pestering. "Fine, I'll tell you my name if it will get you off my fucking back. My name is Takamaru Hagoromo. Now leave me alone." The young male didn't want to be bothered.

He quickly grabbed his things and walked over to another desk and ended up sitting down, pay his attention back his book.

Dakota just shrugged his shoulders. "I know his name know so that's all that matters." She said. But at the same time, the young girl thought that it was rude for the boy to talk to her like that.

She quietly wondered what was going on with him, and why he was pushing her aside so much. But she quickly sat down at the desk, that he used to be sitting it.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

The bell rang once again. Quinten walked down the hallway, on his way to his next class, as he was planning on meeting up with his beloved girlfriend Dakota. Quinten was happy, something he hadn't really felt that much in a long time. But he felt like he was in order.

Behind him was Grace. Grace didn't really feel sorry for everything that she did, but she wanted to act like that, so she could win back in the good graces of her ex-boyfriend Quinten again. "Please, Quinten I'm sorry." She pleaded.

"No, leave me alone," Quinten said.

But Grace wasn't going to give up. She wanted to win him back, and she wasn't going to stop for anything or anyone. "Please, I'm so sorry. Accept my apology."

Quinten couldn't handle it anymore. The young boy was starting to get angry, with his face turning red and balling up his fist. He turned around and looked at the girl. She could tell by the look on his face that she was angry.

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Quinten shouted. The young boy thought he didn't need to take anger management classes anymore, unleashed a fit of rage, that no one has seen in months. Quinten ends up pushing Grace to the ground, with her hitting the floor hard.

Not only did Dakota see everything that was going on, but the people in the hallway witness everything that happened too, and some of them even recorded Quinten pushing the girl on the ground.

"Woah, dude…" Red said while he was holding out his Pokegear, recording everything. "That was a little bit too far. But also, epic."

Leaf punches him in the right arm, which caused a lot of pain. "That's not funny."

"Ouch," Red said.

Quinten was flabbergasted to see Grace on the ground. He wasn't expecting his anger to come out like that again. He thought that he was finished with his anger and that it was never going to release like this. Quinten didn't know how to react, so he just ran away, not wanting more drama to happen.

Quinten's girlfriend Dakota, was also confused on what to do too since she thought that he made progress. But she soon learned that she was wrong.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _The first chapter of PokeProblems is finally finished and I had a lot of fun writing for it. This chapter is what I originally had planned for the Pokemon Academy franchise, like how this chapter was set up and how the plots didn't revolve around Pokemon so much, but it changed. So, I decided to go back to that idea, but obviously fix somethings from the last time I tried this._

 _Let me know what you guys think. How did you guys feel about two different plots going on in one chapter. Would you guys like to see his format used in The Alolan Experiment and Preparations, also would you all like to see The Alolan Experiment and Preparations to become like how PokeProblems first chapter was? Also, what did you guys think of the chapter, and which plot/characters do guys like/dislike?_

 _For Pokemon Academy, Preparations and The Alolan Experiment readers, this chapter is a special chapter of those three stories. The reason I post the first chapter of a new story to the other stories is so that readers could get familiar with the characters, just in case there's spin offs, cameos and mentions._

 _Guest – There were a lot of edits, sorry about that._

 _Megan Kendell – Originally it was going to be, but I changed the idea._

TheSquip – yeah, I know I can do that. But there were other reasons why I kept deleting it.

WaqueKoala 2.0 – Alexander does like Myska back.

Guest – Finales are planned for the story. Expect them at around chapter 50ish.

Aster – What…? No, I have nothing against you lol. I wouldn't really call her weird, but form what I gathered from Myska's OC Sheet, was that she was someone who liked to try out new things, so that's why she's very energetic. I just turned that part of her personality up to a tee. That's all. When the characters graduate, they will make cameos. They won't be gone from the story forever. Also, Pokemon Academy students aren't allowed to get gym badges, ribbons etc. It's mostly because, I wanted to do something new, pretty much. Instead of an overarching plot for the story. I wanted multiple plots going on…. pretty much, I wanted to write a character driven story oppose to a plot driven one. That's what I consider the Pokemon Academy franchise to be.

Guest – In PokeProblems, a lot of canon characters will make tons of cameos, like in this chapter.

Golem2.76 – Yep. Honestly, I'm pretty much giving Lillie's role in the games to Hannah lol. I thought that her and Cosmog suited eachother.


	43. Special: Thank You for Smoking

_**[This is a special chapter, only posted to this story to get you famillair with the characters in this story just in cause theres a crossover. The next chapter will countine the plotline of the original story at hand]**_

 _ **A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GRACE.**_

The bell ring, which gave the signal that first-period class was okay to start. Grace didn't really have that much of a busy day, and even though it had been day since he had pushed her, Grace knew that she could use him pushing her to her advantage. But Grace had to go to Principal Professor Birch's office to talk about what happened with Quinten the other day. Grace sighed, while she was sitting in the semi-empty room, sitting next to the boy who pushed her Quinten.

Both Quinten and Grace were sitting in front of Professor Birch's desk. Professor Birch was the principal of the school, and well renown Pokémon Professor who specializes in Pokémon natures. Standing next to Birch was Officer Nanu, a Police Officer who moved to Hoenn from the Alola Region.

Professor Birch was angry at Quinten. He thought that the boy was a good student, but his expectations of him, where very wrong so far. "Do you have anything want to explain Mr. Valora?" He asked, by calling Quinten by his last name.

Quinten let a huge breath. He was sorry for everything that he did to the girl and knew that what he did was wrong, so he knew he had to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Grace wanted to use this to her advantage, but at the same time, she didn't want to ruin her "perfect girl" image. So, she had to think of a quick way to give a fake apology. "I accept your apology, but you still pushed me and deserve some type of punishment. What if he does this to other girls, Mr. Birch."

"That is why we have decided that you Quinten will be suspended for four weeks and take counseling." Professor Birch explained. "Are you okay with that, Quinten."

"Yes, I am," Quinten responded. "I want to take all responsibility for what I did to her." He said. Quinten felt quite guilty for everything he did. He wanted to make amends with his ex-girlfriend and start anew because he wasn't the type of person to hold grudges for a long time.

"And Grace, do you want to press charges for what he did to you?" The officer with white hair asked the young girl who had been pushed.

"Well…" Grace said. "I think he's suffered enough." Despite hating his guts for what he did to her, she didn't want him to go to jail. She was still thinking of a huge revenge plot. "So, I don't think I want to press charges."

"Thank god." Quinten sighed in relief.

"Whelp, we're done here. The two of you may now go." The Professor said. Quinten and Grace get up out of their seats, the young ex-couple nod their heads at the Professor before leaving the office.

"Thank you for your time, sir." Quinten bowed.

"Goodbye, principal Birch. I hope you have a good day." Grace said, pretending to be nice. She waved the Professor.

"You to and tell your father that I can't wait to go golfing with him on Sunday." Professor Birch replied. The brown hair Professor knew who her father was because of the two of them where best friends since they were in high school. So, Grace knew who Professor Birch was, way before going coming to the Pokémon Academy.

"Will do sir." Grace nodded.

Grace and Quinten walk down the hallway. Quinten looks at his ex-girlfriend. Even though he was sorry for what he did to her, and already apologized, he still wanted to apologize again, because that was how much he regretted what he did. "Again, I'm sorry for what I did."

Grace laughs, which confuses Quinten. "Don't think I forgot what you did to me." Grace said. Quinten looked at Grace, and the way he saw her talk and the way she was acting, was a side that she had never really seen that much before. "I'm going to get my revenge for what both you and that slut did to me. So, watch out, because I can strike at any moment." The young girl turns around, with a mechanical evil look on her face, leaving Quinten confused and not knowing what was going on.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

It was early in the morning and almost time to go school. Which meant that it was time for Anderson's alarm clock to go off. The young boy was awakened by the sound of the loud noise from the alarm, which caused the boy to open his eyes and slam his hand on the button of the alarm clock, to turn it off. Anderson sighed. He really didn't want to get up and go to school. The young boy was wearing a white tank top and boxers. That was his pajamas, and he wasn't ready to go to school.

Today was Pokémon battling classes in gym class, and the young boy had a feeling that he wasn't going to be doing well since he wasn't really a battler. He sighed, and slowly started to get up. "I really don't want to go to school today," Anderson said.

Jonathan Myan, Anderson's older brother, and caretaker knocked on his brother's door. He was going to be driving Anderson to school since Anderson was too young to drive for himself. Jonathan looked like his brother, but he was a little bit taller and had longer hair. "Little man, we have to go to school." He said.

Anderson rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to go to school today, but he knew that he had to, because he had a lot of important classes today. "Do I really have to go to school?" He asked. "Maybe I can stay home and clean up. I always have to go to school."

"And that's a good thing," Jonathan said. "You don't want to be like one of those people who miss a lot of school during the beginning of their high school years and mess up their senior year." He explained to his brother, hoping that he would understand what he was trying to say to him.

He noticed that his brother had a point. He nudged his heat a little.

"Now come on, let's get going," Johnathan said. "I got to be to work in like 10 minutes." He said. He turns around and begins walking to his car. "Hurry up, I won't be waiting all day!" He shouted while he was walking down the stairs.

"Ugh," Anderson said. Anderson falls back onto his bed. He really wasn't feeling going to school today. But he knew he had too.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

It was a bright and sunny day and had only been two weeks since the first day of school. Grace's mother car pulls up to the school. Grace's mother was named Liza Johnson and her mother was driving a _**2018 Honda Accord**_. Grace was sitting in the front seat of the car, and she just wanted to get out of the car She was getting tired of being in the car with her mom and wanted to leave.

Grace was still thinking about what happened with her ex-boyfriend Quinten and was currently thinking about a plan of revenge. She wanted to get back at them for what they did to her, but she couldn't think of anything. Not only was her mother in the Car, but her stepbrother was in the car too.

Liza turns around and looks at her daughter. She knew that her daughter didn't like her, but she still wanted to try and make a relationship work with her. "Don't forget that we are having dinner with some potential investors." Liza reminded her daughter.

Grace rolled her eyes. "I don't care."

"Hey, don't be rude to mom," Alexander said while he was sitting in the back of his seat. Alexander was a lazy induvial, who was Liza's stepson and Grace's stepbrother. Alexander loved to sleep and had an Oshawott nicknamed Mizu, but Mizu was in his Pokeball. Despite all that, Alexander loved his family and just wanted everyone to get along. "She's just trying to bring the family together."

"What I don't care," Grace said. Grace grabs the door handle and leaves the car; her younger step-brother follows suit.

"Wait," Liza said, wanting to speak to her daughter before she left. Grace turns around and looks at her mother. She rolled her eyes. She hated her mother so much, that she even hated speaking to her.

"What the fuck do you want?" Grace asked.

"I really need you to be on your best behavior for dinner tonight. Team Rainbow Rocket is really good investors and they're going to help my Pokemart company skyrocket." Liza explained to her daughter.

Grace sighs. "Fine." Grace turns around and begins walking.

"See you later mom." Alexander waved.

"Bye, honey." Liza waved back. Liza ends up driving off.

"Wait, sis," Alexander said. The young boy runs up towards his sister. His sister did what he said and turns around to look at him. Grace was just tired of all of this and wanted to hurry up and get to class. But Alexander wanted to speak to his sister about something.

"What do you want?" She asked. She folded her arms and glared at her brother.

"I think you should be nicer to mom," Alexander said.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes once again and started walking. Not wanting to get left behind, Alexander follows her.

"I'm being serious. This meeting with these investors is really going to help moms Pokemart business. It would really mean a lot to her."

"Fine. I will."

"I'm serious, Grace. I need you to do this."

"I will," Grace said. "Now can I leave?" She said. She slowly turns around and begins walking.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Today was a special lesson in gym class. It was a Pokémon Battle practice, lesson and the students where currently in the middle of Pokémon Battles. The lesson was outside, at the school's battlefield. The gym wasn't that crowded with only twenty-four students in the class. The students white all wearing red shirts and white gym shorts.

Each student was put in two pairs, going up against each other in one on one single battles. The gym teacher for the class was Coach Crasher Wake. He was a gym leader in the Sinnoh Region, who specialized in water type Pokémon. He used to be a famous wrestler back in his day. Not only was he a gym coach, but he was also the coach of the boys wrestling team and a history teacher.

Crasher Wake had blue hair and was wearing a mask. The older male teacher was wearing spandex and had a whistle necklace around his neck. He blows the whistles, letting the students know that it was time to begin their battles.

Each of the students had one Pokémon out. Some of the students who were in the class were Red, Anderson, Brawly, Roxanne, Dakota, and Ash. Red was up against Anderson. The brown hair boy Red had his Pikachu out, while Anderson had his Pichu out.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack," Red ordered. The young male with Caucasian skin tosses his arm out and the electric type Pokémon did his trainer told him to do.

"Pikachu, pike." Pikachu starts running. While Pikachu was running a streak of white light surrounded the electric type Pokémon's body. "Pikachu." Pikachu tackles Pichu, causing the Pokémon to fall to the ground.

"Pichu, Pichu."

"Just give up already, Anderson. You're weak…" Red insulted. The young boy who was wearing a red cap walked up to his Pikachu and started petting his ear.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu loved being petted. The electric type Pokémon made a purring sound. Pikachu and Red had been together for a very long time. Even though Charizard was Red's starter Pokémon, he had a closer bond with his Pikachu.

Anderson looked down. The young boy wasn't someone who was very good at battling and preferred writing, so he believed everything that Red was telling him. "Your right," Red said.

Succutio, the Pichu didn't like hearing his trainer talk like this. Succutio was a very overprotective Pokémon, so was going to do whatever it takes to protect her trainer. Pichu gets up, but she could only open eye. "Pichu, Pichu, Pichu!" Pichu shouted, telling Red to leave her trainer alone.

Red and Pikachu laugh. "What a weakling. This fool really thinks he can beat us."

"Pichu, Pichu," Pichu shouted.

Anderson growled. "What was that?"

"You heard me." Red walks up to Anderson and glares at him. "I said that you're weak."

Crasher Wake blows his whistle and claps his hands. "Alright everyone today's lesson is over, we will pick it back up tomorrow. Meanwhile, I want you all to head to the showers. Let's go." He said. After saying that, students including Red began returning their Pokémon back to their pokeballs now that class was over with.

"Weakling," Red said. Red puts Pikachu's Pokeball back into his pocket and he slowly begins walking away. Red was wearing a letterman jacket. He was a member of the schools Pokémon Battling Team, the Voltorbs. Red was the leader of the team and the most popular boy in school.

Anderson just sighed. He expected that he was going to lose to the most powerful trainer in the school. "You did a good job, Succutio."

"Pichu, Pichu."

Anderson returns Succutio back into her pokeball. Anderson looks at the pokeball and began thinking about what Red was saying about him. "Maybe Red's right. I am weak."

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

The bell rang, and Grace walked into her next class, which was AP English. The classroom wasn't packed yet since people were just walking into the class. The teacher of the classroom was Shauntal, a member of Unova's Elite Four and a well-established author. Shauntal walks up to the smartboard so she could start class. The classroom was desks where all set up in fours, each student belonging to a group. Grace was in the same group as Joshua "Josh" Smith, Brawly and Roxanne.

Josh was a skinny boy, whose hair looked very frizzled. That was because Josh was a scientist whose experiments liked to blow up on his face. Josh was happy to be sitting next to Grace because he had a crush on her. But Grace did not like him, even though the two of them were in the same grade.

Grace didn't want to be in class. She found English class to be boring. But she had to be here because her father would freak if he found out she skipped class.

"Did you read the book yesterday?" Brawly asked, Josh, nudging his arm.

"Yes, I did," Josh replied. Josh sighed. He remembered that Brawly wasn't the type of person to a book, despite being in AP English, so it was something he wasn't surprised with. "But I'm not going to explain the chapter to you."

Brawly sighed. He was disappointed that Josh didn't tell him, so he decided to ask his girlfriend Roxanne. "Can you- "

"Nope," Roxanne replied. The girl with braids in her hair was known as the smartest girl in the school. She was on honor roll every year and had never gotten an F in her whole entire life. Roxanne was dating Brawly, and the two of them had been dating for years and have never broken up in their whole life.

Shauntal had black hair and a red bow. She was holding a book in her hand. The book was "To Kill a Mocking Bird", which was the book the students were instructed to read yesterday. "Okay class, did everyone read the chapters from yesterday's lesson?" Shauntal asked. She was walking around and looking at the eighteen students who were in her class.

Grace turns around. She sees Dakota and Quinten kissing in the hallway, and that made her angry. She still held a grudge for the two of them, after everything that happened. Grace was getting distracted from Shauntal who was talking.

Quinten breaks the kiss but looks into the eyes of his girlfriend. "It's too bad I'm still suspended, but I'll be back here, and I'll see you after class babe," Quinten said. Quinten was still suspended, but he had come to school, so he could come and get the homework assignments that he missed. Two weeks have passed since his suspension, so he only had two more weeks left.

"Will do," Dakota replied. Dakota and Quinten walk away, but Grace continued to look at the young couple, who was walking away. She hated them so much, almost to the point where she wanted to kill them, but that was something that Grace was never going to do.

"Look at them, how disgusting." She said, shaking her head in disgust.

"Are you still on your hate boner for those two?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, I am. She stole my boyfriend." Grace replied.

"Speaking as someone who's a feminist. You can't steal anyone's boyfriend. The boy is just as responsible as a girl is when it comes to cheating." She said. Roxanne was a member of the school's feminist club and the leader. Roxanne was a well-known and proud fighter when it came to girl's rights, and her gym showed just how much she was when it came to female rights.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever. All I know is that I'm going to do something about it." She threatened. "But first I got to get ready for my mother's dinner last tonight."

"Dinner?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. My mom is meeting up with Team Rainbow Rocket, they might be supplying the marts here in the Hoenn Region." She explained. "And I really don't want to go."

"Maybe, you can skip it," Brawly said.

Grace raised her eyebrow up. She was quite intrigued by what Brawly was proposing. "Skip out on it?"

"Yeah. My friend Wallace is throwing a party over in Littleroot. I think we should all go." Brawly suggested.

"I can't," Roxanne said. "I have a lot of homework, and I'm not going to be losing this A for anyone."

"Same. I can't go either." Josh replied.

Brawly looks up at Grace. He wondered if she could go. Roxanne turned her head. She was friends with Grace, but at the same time, she heard rumors about her. So, she was kind of cautious about the girl, because of the reputation she kind of had. "What about you Grace, can you go?"

Grace started thinking about it. She hated her mother for what she did to her dad, but at the same time – she didn't want to skip out, because her brother asked her to come, and she liked her brother. "I don't know." She said.

"Come on, it will be fun," Brawly said.

"Screw it, I guess I'll go." Grace shrugged.

"Cool," Brawly said. "The party starts at 8, so make sure you're there."

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson sees his best friend Dakota walking down the hallway. Anderson catches up with the girl, stopping her in her tracks. The hallway was crowded since it was the beginning of the lunchtime periods. "Wait up," Anderson said, placing his hands on the girl's right shoulder. Anderson was still thinking about his loss to Red earlier today and needed to talk to someone about it.

"Hey," Dakota replied she was a little bit startled. She was happy to see her friend. But at the same time, she was glad that it wasn't Quinten. Ever since Quinten pushed Grace a while back, the young girl was trying her best to avoid him. "Thank god it's you, Anderson."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I've been trying my best to avoid Quinten, ever since he got angry and pushed Grace."

"Wait…doesn't he has anger problems?"

"Yeah, I know he does, and I thought he was improving on them, but it looks like I was wrong." She said. But she really didn't want to talk about it, she wanted to talk to about the boy and his problems. "But forget about me, what's up with you?"

Dakota and Anderson walk into the cafeteria, which was packed with hundreds of students. Dakota and Anderson sit down at an empty table, both holding food and a drink in their hands. "You see during gym class we were having a lesson on Pokémon battles and I lost to Red."

"Well, I mean Red is a two-time champion."

"Yeah, I know Dakota." He replied. "But there was something that Red said that has been bugging me."

"What is it?"

"He said that I was weak."

"That jerk," Dakota said. She slams her hand on the table, in anger. She hated Red, just like a lot of the other students at the school. "He's such an arrogant prick."

Anderson looked down, counting to think about what Red said. "But maybe he's right. Maybe I am a weak trainer."

"You're not a weak trainer. Besides, since when did you care about Pokémon battles? Aren't you a creative writing major?"

"Yeah." He replied. "But a lot of the people at this school are Pokémon trainers, and I have Pokémon, so I feel like a bad trainer."

"Aww," Dakota said. "All you got to do is train and then you'll get better."

"Boring, but alright," Anderson replied, rolling his eyes even further.

* * *

 _ **GRACE. / ANDERSON.**_

Grace went to Quinten's house after school. Grace didn't want to go home, because she knew that her mother was going to try and convince her to stay until the big dinner with Team Rainbow Rocket, so she thought that by going to Quinten's house, she could secretly get ready, Meanwhile Anderson was still stressing out about the loss against Red, and was trying to figure out what he was about to do next.

Anderson had a really big room. His room was painted blue and he his room was filled with a lot of things that he liked, which included some of the poems that he liked to write since Anderson was a writer. He was even a Creative Writing major at the Academy.

Anderson was on his queen size bed, looking at his phone. The young boy was stalking Red's player search system profile, trying to find out more information about his Pokémon, so he could get strong like him.

"Why is Red such a strong trainer and I'm not?" Anderson asked, still scrolling through Red's page. He wanted to find out all the information that he could about the brown-haired boy.

Grace was distracted. The young girl was combing her hair, getting herself ready for the party that Brawly invited her too. Grace wanted to make sure that she looked perfect for the party. She was the type of girl who liked dressing up and looking pretty, so she didn't want to look a hot mess, going to the party.

"Quit stressing out about that," Grace said, brushing her hair. "Who cares about how strong you are? You're not even a trainer."

"Ugh, you sound just like Dakota," Anderson said. It was like no one was understanding what Anderson was trying to say. "It's just that I want to be strong. It's not about being a good battler, it's about being a strong person who doesn't give up so easily, and people like you, Red and Dakota are like that."

Grace laughed. "I'm not as strong as you think."

"Please. You're a strong independent woman who doesn't need a man." He said.

"There's a lot about me you don't know." She replied. She was looking in her mirror, wanting to make sure that she looked perfect. She turns

Anderson looks up. "You look fine. But you don't look like you're going to a dinner party." He noticed while looking at her – impressed by what she was wearing.

Grace was wearing a half cut pink shirt and blue jean short shorts. She had her hair straighten all the way, so she could look prettier. She wanted to impress the boys who were going to be at the party, so she wanted to look her prettiest. She turned around, hoping that Anderson would notice.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look great, like always."

"Aww. What would I do without my gay best friend." She said. The young girl ends up sitting on the bed. She was worried about him because he looked very distracted. This wasn't him, and she could tell that something was wrong with the boy.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. If you were fine, you would be critique everything about my clothes. Clearing something is up."

"Alright. No, everything isn't fine. I still don't know what to do." He sighed. The young boy flops down on the bed, and his friend Grace follows him. The young boy was stressing out about this one little thing, that it was obvious that he needed something to help him calm down.

"You know, if your so stress about this, I know something that can help you calm down," Grace said. Grace gets up and walks over towards her black purse and starts digging around in it.

Anderson was starting to curious, wondering what it was she was talking about that could help him. "Do you have some sort of drug in there? Like weed? Meth?" He asked. Even though the boy knew that those things were totally wrong, he was very interested in trying out those things.

"Nope, it's none of that." A few seconds later she finally ends up finding what she was looking for. The young girl pulls out a pack of Numel Cigarettes. "Here take this." She throws the pack of Cigarettes to the boy and he catches them.

Anderson looks at the pack of cigarettes and started thinking. "Why would you give me these? Don't these things cause lung cancer?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You drink right?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well drinking can cause liver cancer, alcohol poisoning and it can eat up your liver, yet you drink it. So smoking cigarettes isn't a bad thing. It's about how much you smoke." She explained to the boy, which caused him to think it over. "And besides, cigarettes are known for helping someone who is stressed out, calm down." She said.

"Are you sure this will help?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied. "But I have to go now. Just think about it, it will help you lessen your stress." The young girl grabs her purse and leaves the room.

Anderson sat there, looking at the pack, wondering if it would be a good thing to smoke them. He had learned from lots of people that smoking was wrong, but at the same time he has heard that it could help someone who is stressed out, so he was conflicted on what the wring thing was.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

Grace did a lot of driving, but she finally arrived in Littleroot Town, where the party that Brawly was talking about, was going to be held at. Grace walked up the steps of Wallace's house, which was almost as big as a mansion. Grace was surprised to see how massive his house was, but at the same time, she wasn't surprised. You could hear the music that was playing in the house from the outside, and the outside of the house wasn't empty, with a few people standing outside, some of them even holding drinks.

The cold September wind, blew through the air, with Grace's hair flying along with it. The bisexual girl knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer the door from the other side. But it had been a few minutes, so she ended up knocking again. "Hello, can someone come to the door?" She asked.

Once she said that someone did come and open the door, and that person was none of them Wallace, the host of the party. Wallace was a well-known Pokémon Coordinator and Gym Leader in the Hoehn Region. Wallace was famous for throwing some of the best water themed parties, that the world has ever seen. And it wasn't surprising that the parties where water-themed since he was a Water-type Pokémon trainer.

"Welcome to the party Grace," Wallace said with a smile. The teenage boy who had aquamarine colored hair and a white cap hugged the girl who was the same age as him. The two knew each other, and where quite good friends, but they hadn't seen each other in a while. Wallace had a valley girl accent.

"Nice to see you, Wallace," Grace responded. Her and Wallace break the hug. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I know. It's been forever." Wallace said. Grace walked into Wallace's house, and she was surprised to see how many teenagers wherein Wallace's house. People were drinking, doing drugs, dancing and or making out. A lot of the things that people were doing at this party, where things that not even a murders parent would like to see. "Come in and make yourself at home."

Wallace reaches over towards a table and hands the girl a beer. "You look like you need this."

She grabs the beer. "Trust me, I do. You won't believe the week that I've had."

"Well, that's the point of a party hon. It's all about forgetting your problems and getting drunk." Wallace shouted. The blue-haired boy takes a sip of his beer.

Grace shrugged her shoulders, forgetting about all the problems that she had and took a sip of the beer. Drinking helped Grace forget all the problems, that she was facing. So, from time to time, it was something that she really liked to do. It helped her with her problems. Grace and Wallace stop drinking, but you could totally tell that the two of them weren't done. "Do you have any more?" She asked.

"Of course, I do. It's a party. Just follow me." Wallace grabs Grace by the arm and drags her into the room that had a lot of alcohol that she could drink.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Late at night, Ander was thinking while lying on his bed and wearing his pajamas. This time his pajamas where some oversized gray hoodie and black sweatpants. The golden brown-haired boy kept thinking about the cigarettes that his friend gave to him. The boy was still stressing out about what happened with Red and wanted something that would cause him to calm down the young boy jumps up and looks at the box of cigarettes that were sitting on the counter.

"Should I, or should I not?" He compilated. He knew that something was dangerous, but at the same time, he was curious to see if it would help him become less stressed. But after a few seconds, he comes up with his decision. Anderson picks the box up and opens it. Anderson takes out one cigarette and puts it in his mouth.

But he soon realized that all he needed was lighter, but he didn't have one on him because he never needed a lighter for anything at all. "Now, where am I going to find a lighter?" He asked himself.

He began thinking about all the people he knew and wondered which ones had a lighter. Suddenly, he remembered that his brother had a lighter and snapped his fingers. "I know who!" He said. Anderson slowly leaves his room and looks down the hallway, to see if anyone was walking in the hallway.

Even though Anderson was home alone, he still wanted to make sure that it was only him there. Anderson walks down the hallway and into his brother empty room. Anderson walks towards his brother dresser and opens it up. He begins digging through his brother clothes and sees a lighter.

Anderson grabs the lighter and flicks the lighter. He uses the lighter to light the cigarette. Anderson then starts to take a puff of the cigarette but then begins coughing when he tries to hold it in. It was just too much for him. "Maybe, I'm doing it wrong?" He asked himself.

He tries again, taking another puff. But this time he wasn't coughing. Taking a puff of that cigarette felt relaxing to the boy. For a movement, the world stopped, and all his problems went away. He shrugged his shoulders and release the smoke from the first puff he took and found it to be relaxing to do that.

The young boy felt like he found something that could help him relieve stress, and for the first time in a while, he was happy about something.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

The party was getting louder and crazy. Tons of teens were getting drunk or high, and the music was getting louder. Grace was having the time of her life, drinking beer after beer. The young girl was completely drunk and wanted to forget about all the problems that she was having, by getting completely wasted. Which she accomplished.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" Wallace encouraged Grace and Brawly to drink from the keg. Wallace, Grace, Red, Leaf, Blue, Green, Yellow, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Brock, and Dawn where all in a circle watching Brawly and Grace have tubes in their mouth with Wallace holding a button.

"DRINK!" Ash chanted. The boy with black colored hair and who was wearing a cap was having the time of his life, being at this problem. The reason a lot of the students, came to the party was so that they could forget all about their problems. Ash along with the rest of his friends was drunk out of their minds. Ash, on the other hand, was holding a rolled up joint and took a puff of the joint. Ash wasn't only drunk, but he was stoned too.

"Drink!" Serena chance also, while wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum. Serena took the joint from Ash and started to take puffs from the joint. The blonde hair girl was also not only drunk, but she was also high.

Ash took his girl and swung her around. Ash kisses Serena and the young couple starts making out.

The beer starts coming from the tubes and Grace and Brawly start drinking from the tubes. They started chugging from the beer, that was coming from the pipes and the two of them didn't stop. This went on for several seconds until all the beer was gone, Grace ends up throwing the tube and cheering. "YEAH!" She shouted while beating on her chest, the crowd started cheering for her, because she beaded Brawly.

Brawly and Grace were having a race to see who could drink the most beer from the tube, but Grace had beat the boy. Grace was having fun and didn't want to stop at all. She was with her people and was glad that she skipped out on her mom's dinner.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

That night, Grace walks into her house. The girl was drunk out of her mind and could barely talk or walk. Grace has never been drunk before, but this wasn't the first time she has come home late. Due to all the tension that had been going on between her and her mother, lately, Grace has been acting up and getting into all sorts of trouble. Grace started laughing.

Her mother Liza walked into the room and turned on the light. Liza folded her arms and looked at her daughter, quite angry at her. But at the same time, she wanted to work on their relationship, that had been strained for a while now. "You're late," Liza said. But not only was she angry about her daughter coming home late, but she was also angry over the fact that she skipped dinner with Team Rainbow Rocket, people who wanted to help invest in her Pokemart company.

"Hi, mother," Grace said, ignoring the conversation. She was so drunk, that she didn't even know what she was talking about. Grace walks up to her mother and hugs her. "I love you so much, mom." She said. Her mother knew it didn't mean much because her daughter was drunk.

"Your drunk Grace," Liza said. She facepalmed hard. She could tell just by how she was looking and acting, that her daughter was completely drunk. "I guess, we'll have to talk about this later when you're sober."

"Ugh, there you go again. Always bossy, that's why I hate you!" Grace said. Grace stops hugging her mother and starts walking up the stairs, but she was having a hard time walking up the stairs, due to her being not in the right state of mind. "Why did you have to cheat on dad? Why did you have to ruin our family?" She said. That was something that Grace has always wanted to get out of her chest, and that was why she hated her mother. Ever since the divorce, Grace hasn't been herself, and no one noticed this.

Liza didn't know how to react to what her daughter was saying. But there was one thing for sure, and that was that she couldn't talk to her daughter, while she was in this state of mind, because it just wasn't right, and she didn't know what her daughters true feeling would be. But at the same time, she could tell that Dakota meant what she just said.

"Just go upstairs. We'll just talk about this tomorrow." Her mother replied, Grace does exactly what her mother said, and counties to walk upstairs.

While Grace walked upstairs she started crying.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson was passed out on his bed, with tons of cigarette buds on both his bed and on his floor. The young boy spent all night smoking the whole carton of cigarettes that his friend gave to him. He had fun, smoking all those cigarettes. Not only did it make him less stressed, but it almost made him forget about all his problems.

The young boy wakes up. He had a ranging headache, that was distracting him and causing him pain. He was craving another cigarette, so he grabbed the carton. "I need a smoke." He said. He shakes the carton, to see if there were any more cigarettes for him to smoke, but he was all out.

"Damn it!" He said. The boy with brown hair was craving another cigarette, and to him, he needed one fast or else he was going to freak out. "But how am I going to get another cigarette?" He asked himself.

"Are you up bro? If you're not, I'm going to be coming up there to wake you up." His brother Johnathan shouted all the way from downstairs, checking to see if his brother was up so he could take him to school.

Anderson freaked out. He knew that his brother came upstairs and saw all the cigarette buds, that he would get a big lecture from his brother. So, he got up quickly from the bed and started grabbing the buds and throwing them in the trash. There about eighteen of them, and he made sure that he got everyone.

His brother walks into the room and started wondering what Anderson was doing. A freaked-out Anderson returns onto the bed but having his legs crossed. "I don't know what you're doing little bro, but we need to go." He said.

"Okay, coming," Anderson replied, but the young boy was blushing because he was a little embarrassed.

"I- "Johnathan started. He both wanted to know what happened and didn't want to know at the same time. So, he just ignored his feelings and just walked downstairs.

Anderson sighed in relief, that he didn't get caught. But he wanted more cigarettes and needed to know how he was going to get some.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

Grace walks downstairs with her hair a frizzled messed. The young girl had a massive headache and could barely walk. She drunk a lot last night, and the true definition of a having a hangover. "What did I do last night?" Grace asked, while she walked into the kitchen and sat down in a seat next to her brother, Alexander.

"You skipped on moms dinner," Alexander said. Alexander was a little disappointed in the girl. Yesterday, he had a lot of faith in the girl, thinking that she was going to come to mothers dinner, but she didn't. it made him upset.

"Oh that. I didn't feel like going." She remembered but also saying a little sass.

"Of course you didn't," Alexander replied in an angry tone of voice. "You let us all down, and I don't want to be here to witness a trainwreck." He insulted. Alexander grabs the bowl he was eating from, which contained the cereal that he was eating, and he walks away.

Grace shrugged her shoulders. Her head was hurting too much, to even entertain her brother. While Grace was sitting there holding her head, Liza walks downstairs, and she was not happy one bit.

"I see that you're up," Liza said.

"Hey, mom. Can I not go to school today? I'm not feeling well."

Liza didn't want to be hard on her daughter, but she knew that she had too. "You're going to school, and you're grounded."

"Grounded? You can't ground me, that's child abuse."

Liza folds her arms. She was getting angry at her daughter. She was tired of the way that she had been acting lately and she just about had enough of all of it. She couldn't take it anymore. "I've had it up to here with your behavior lately. You're out of control."

"I'm out of control?" Grace asked but saying in a sarcastic tone of voice. She Couldn't believe that her mother would say that. "How could you sit there and say something like that, when you had the audacity to cheat on dad," Grace said.

Liza rolled her eyes. "I understand that your still upset about what happened between me and your father, and I know I made a mistake, but that a long time ago, and frankly you're just going to have to get over it."

Grace started to cry, tears running down her eyes. She was surprised that her mother would say something like that, but at the same, she really wasn't. "How can I let go of it? You ruined our family. Our life was perfect, and you had to go ahead and ruin it."

"Look everything with your father wasn't as perfect as it seemed." Her mother said. She understood where her daughter was coming from and why she was upset, but Grace, on the other hand, could sit here and listen to it anymore.

Grace shook her head and got up. "I can't do this anymore. I hate living here, and I don't want to be around you anymore." Grace said. Grace gets up out of her seat and walks away.

"Grace," Liza said, trying to stop her daughter from leaving, but she was going to be leaving anyway.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Later that day, during school Anderson was walking down the hallway. He had heard reports and rumors from some people at the school, that he could get a Fake I.D. from someone in the school. Anderson was a little nervous to be doing this since he knew nothing about this person. But since he was craving to smoke some more, he pretty much let his nervousness slide.

The hallways were busy, and Anderson walks up to Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami. Khu had blue and black eyes, which was a result due to a difference in coloration known as Heterochromia. Khu was a computer programmer who barely showed any emotion. He had neck-length sky blue hair, with a hair antenna that looked like it was sticking out of his hoodie. Khu was sitting on the stairs while typing on his laptop.

Anderson clears his throat, he was a little bit scared of the boy who was a freshman, since he looked quite threating for someone his age. "Hi, are you Khu?" He asked, shaking nervously.

Khu shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want?" Khu was a no-nonsense person and didn't like playing around. Khu was someone who liked for people to be straight to the point with what they wanted.

"I believed that we talked online, and I was wondering do you have that I.D. I asked for?" Anderson asked. After talking to people about Khu, Anderson messed Khu online and asked him about a fake I.D. Since Khu was smart, he knew ways on how to delete things, block IP address, and all sorts of wicked computer tricks. Khu was quite smart.

"Where's my money?" Khu asked. All Khu wanted was his money, he didn't really care about anything else.

"It's right here." Anderson reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He opens his wallet and pulls out two hundred dollars. Anderson hands the two hundred dollars to Khu and Khu hands Anderson the fake I.D.

Anderson looked at the fake I.D. and smiled. The picture on the ID looked just like him, but everything else expects for the height, weight, eye color and hair color where all fake. Anderson thought that it was a pretty good fake and was impressed with Khu's work. "This is pretty good," Anderson said. "Thank you."

"You can go now," Khu said. Khu was chewing on a piece of gum, which was mint flavor. The young boy with blue hair was typing on the computer fast and blowing bubbles with the gum that he was chewing.

"Okay…" Anderson replied, finding the boy to be a bit rude. Anderson turns around and begins walking away. But at the same time, he was quite happy with the fact that he had an ID. So, he wasn't too worried about it. He just shrugged it off.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

Dakota was in her locker grabbing some things. While she was doing that, the hallways were packed with students who were walking in the hallway, on the way to their next class. Grace sees that Dakota was at her locker and wanted to talk to her. After fighting with her mom, Grace wanted somewhere to stay for a while because she couldn't stand living with her mom, so she decided to turn to Dakota.

Dakota and Grace used to be friends until Grace started a vicious rumor about the girl. Grace wanted to make amends with Dakota and try to be friends again. Dakota was like one of Grace's best friends that she considered a family and wanted a second chance with her. "Dakota," Grace said, walking up to her.

Dakota slams her locker in anger. Dakota hears that it was Grace who was trying to walk to her and begins walking away. "I don't want to talk to you," Dakota said. Dakota didn't even want to be near the girl because she hated her guts so much.

Grace starts walking with Dakota. She wasn't going to give up on trying to rekindle their friendship. "Please hear me out. I'm sorry for everything that I did, and I really mean it."

Dakota rolled her eyes, not believing a thing that she was saying. She continued to walk down the hallway. "I've heard the tons of times."

"This time I mean it. Come on, we were each other's firsts." Grace said. Dakota's eyes widen up, she didn't expect Grace to say that out loud. Dakota and Grace lost their virginities to another earlier this summer, and the two of them even had a long summer fling. Dakota told Grace to keep it a secret and to not say anything about it, but it seemed like Grace couldn't do that.

The angry Dakota turns around with a threatening look on her face. She turns her head to see if anyone could hear them. "You weren't supposed to say anything about that!" Dakota shouted. "That was supposed to be between us."

"Why?" Grace asked. "We fell in love with each other this summer and lost our virginities to each other. Why are you so ashamed of that?" Grace asked but teasing the girl at the same time.

"Because no one can no- "She whispered silently before she got interrupted by the girl.

"Because no one can know that you're a lesbian?" Grace asked. "Get over it. You're a lesbian and it's obvious and everyone knows. Besides, it's 2018. No one cares if you're gay. Everyone loves gay."

"You don't understand," Dakota said. "No one can know that I'm a lesbian, especially my parents. I don't want to come out yet."

"And by pretending that you're straight, is working so well," Grace said. "You've been obviously avoiding Quinten, and has nothing to do with his anger, it's because you don't want to touch him or be around him because he's not a girl like me." Grace teased. She was having fun talking to Dakota. It was like the old times when the two girls where friends. She missed her friendship with her and wanted it back.

But Dakota, on the other hand, was tired of this conversation. She didn't want anyone knowing that she was a lesbian, and she was going to keep it that way. So, she gave in and wondered what it was that Grace wanted. "Can we just stop talking about this, because I don't want people knowing. What is it that you want."

"Well, can I stay with you for a while? Me and my mother got into another fight and I need a place to crash."

"Fine, but please not another word of this." Dakota accepted.

"YAY!" Grace clapped. Grace hugs Dakota, happy that the of them were on the steps to being friends again. "We can finally be friends again."

While Grace was hugging Dakota, some part of her really liked. She liked the touch of another girl on her and was in heaven being touched by her. But she looked around and saw people looking at them and didn't want anyone to suspect that she was gay, so she pushed Dakota off her and whipped away the hug. "That was enough hugging, and I have to go to class- "

"Leaving so soon?" Quinten asked. Quinten walked up to his girlfriend Dakota, happy to see her again. Quinten was not only walking by himself, but he was also walking with Chroma, his best friend.

Chroma had silver and pink hair. He was tall and a tenth grader, who was sixteen years old. He had pale white skin and was wearing a long coat.

Dakota froze up, seeing her supposed "boyfriend" right there. "I got to go." Dakota grabs Grace by the arm and runs away, dragging the girl with her.

Chroma and Quinten were very confused about what just happened. Quinten and Chroma look at each other, trying to figure out what was going on. "What was that?" Chroma asked.

"I have no idea…" Quinten said.

"Is she still avoiding you?" Chroma asked.

"Yeah, and I have no idea as to why." Quinten shrugged.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson was a little nervous, walking in the Pokemart in Mauville City, that afternoon. Anderson for the first time ever has skipped school. That was something that he's never done before, but he was really craving cigarettes and wanted to smoke badly. Anderson was waiting in line and shaking. He had no idea if the fake I.D. was going to work.

"That will be 5.89." The clerk said. The clerk was Takamaru Hagoromo, someone who went to Anderson's school, but luckily enough Anderson didn't know he was. Takamaru was wearing a red button up shirt that had a white pokeball logo with a nametag on the left corner.

The person in front of Anderson was a little old lady. The old lady hands Takamaru the money and grabs her bags. "Thank you, young man."

"Thanks for shopping at the Mauville City PokeMart. Come back anytime." Takamaru said, putting on a fake smile. The young boy wasn't really the type of person to say please or thank you, but he had to because this was his job. He had been working there for about six months now, and quite liked the perks of the job.

The old lady begins walking away, and Anderson walks up to the front of the desk. Anderson was a little nervous and looked down. He didn't really want to be seen buying cigarettes, due to the negative reputation that they had. "I would like to buy a pack of Numel cigarettes."

Takamaru looks up. He realized that the boy looked familiar and recognized that he went to his school. "I know you."

"You do?" The nervous Anderson said. He was worried that he was about to get caught. He wondered if he was going to go to school. "Maybe you're mistaken…"

"No, I'm not mistaken. You got to my school. Your name is Anderson right. I see you hanging out with Grace and Dakota. I know this because Dakota made a big deal of not knowing my name." He said.

"Oh, your him," Anderson said. Anderson remembered that Dakota was talking about a guy who never told her his name. "Yeah, she went crazy about it."

They both laughed.

"You're not going to tell anyone that I wanted to buy cigarettes, are you?" Anderson asked. The young boy was still nervous and thought that the older boy was going to tell on him for wanting to buy cigarettes.

Takamaru laughed. "I'm not a snitch if that's what you think." He said. Takamaru turns around and grabs a pack of Numel cigarettes for a young boy. He rings them up and puts them on the counter.

Anderson sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"But honestly, I'm surprised that your smoking," Takamaru said. "You just don't seem like that type."

"Well, you can't judge a book by its cover." Anderson shrugged.

"Go ahead. Take them, there on me." The emotionless boy said. He shrugged his shoulders and liked seeing nice people doing bad things, so he decided to let Anderson off scotch free.

"Why thanks," Anderson replied. Anderson grabs the pack of cigarettes.

"Okay, now leave before I change my mind."

"Right," Anderson replied. Anderson turns around and begins walking away. Anderson walks outside and looks around. The cold September wind blew in the air since it was fall. Anderson begins walking and opens his pack of a cigarette; Anderson takes on the cigarettes out and puts one in his mouth. Anderson grabs his lighter and lights the cigarette up.

Anderson begins smoking, and smoking the cigarette gave the boy a sense of relief. He continued smoking, the cigarettes blowing out smoke, and taking puffs.

 **Authors Note:** Thanks for the support of the previous chapter and I'm happy that everyone enjoyed it. I liked writing this chapter and I put a lot of effort into writing this story. This story is pretty much how I envisioned the Pokémon Academy franchise to be from the start, and I'm glad I get to write it all out. So, thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one.

The one thing I like about this story is that characters can get more time to shine in chapters because of there's like two plots in each chapter. That's what I love most about this story, is that there isn't just one plot in a chapter.

That's what I meant by did you all want Preparations and The Alola Experiment to have a similar format. More than one overall plot being in a chapter.

Also, the next story to get updated is The Alola Experiment. So be on the lookout for that, and it may even be posted today.

How do you all feel about the lack of Pokémon in the story? I know that all of you knew this when you signed up for this story, but I just wanted to know how you all feel about it.

Also, for Preparation, Alola Experiment and Pokémon Academy readers, this is considered part 2 of a two-part special chapter. This is not chapter 25 of the story. This is just a special chapter.

Golem2.76 – Josh has been accepted and he was even in this chapter.

ClassicGoneRetro – Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked what I did with Anderson's character. Yeah, it's going to be confusing when Anderson's future boyfriend comes into the story, so maybe he should go back a nickname to cause less confusion if that's okay with you.

Mara the Wolf – Yeah it did feel like that, but it was more because of the plots combined with each other. This chapter was more two different plots. This is an alternative universe, the other Pokémon Academy stories are a television show in this universe, so Dakota and Quinten went to go watch the episode where Jeremiah and Babs battle in the finales. This story is still an AU, the other Pokémon academy stories are just considered television shows.

n00bsleyr and The Imprisoned of Hell – Thanks for the support, I'm glad you liked it.

Aster – Yeah, that's pretty much why, and for Pokémon Academy, Pokémon Academy: Preparations and Pokémon Academy: The Alola Experiment readers, this is the last time that a PokeProblems chapter would be posted for these stories. The reason I posted the first two chapters for these stories, is so that when there's a crossover between the stories, then you will get familiar with some of the characters/tone of the stories. Yeah, I don't ship Red/Leaf either, but I thought that they made sense for this story.


	44. Volume 2, Chap 1: Academy Preparations!

_**Pokémon Academy – Volume 2: Unova Unitiers**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Academy Preparations!**_

 _ **Chapter No. Overall: 34 (7 Specials)**_

 _ **[THIS IS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN POKEMON ACADEMY AND POKEMON ACADEMY: PREPRATIONS, AS WELL AS BEING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF VOLUME 2 FOR BOST STORIES]**_

* * *

 _ **A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

The airplane had finally landed in the Unova, and passengers were getting off the plane one by one. The students of the Pokémon Academy Honors Camp, where thrilled to finally be off that plane. They couldn't wait to explore the Unova Region, even though most of the reasons as to why they were there was a funeral.

The thirty-one students of the honors camp along with Professor Ben and David were now in the airport, the group was waiting for some people who were going to be greeting them to the Pokémon Academy of the Unova Region. Some of the students were so happy to see how big and wide the airport was. The airport was filled with tons of people and Pokémon, either standing around or walking.

Alexander had one of the biggest smiles that someone has ever seen. "We've finally arrived in Unova!"

"I can't wait!" Myska said. She grabs Alexander, who she had a crush on and started shaking him silly. "This is going to be so exciting."

Jeremiah was still feeling sad, about the death of his brothers Emogla. Emolga's funeral was the reason as to why they came to Unova in the first place. Jeremiah hadn't said anything, nor had any type of emotion, ever since getting on the plane and some of the students were worried about him.

"Is everything okay?" A worried JD asked. They could tell that something was very wrong with the boy, just by how they were looking. JD always looked out for their best friend, Jeremiah, no matter what the cause was.

Jeremiah ignored him and walked away. Jeremiah just didn't want to be bothered by anyone and wanted to be left by himself. Jeremiah walked over towards a bench nearby and sat down, looking down at his shoes and not saying anything.

Isaac was amazed by how many hot girls there were in the airport. The boy who was standing right next to his Heracross, felt like he was in heaven. "This is like hot girl heaven. So many hot girls!" The boy balled up his fists and his eyes turn into hearts.

Isaac turns around and sees Raven. Isaac was mesmerized looking at the stunning beauty of the young girl. Raven was standing next to her Kirlia, and the two of them looked like they were waiting for something. Isaac's jaw-drops, surprised by how good the young girl looks. "She is beautiful!" He said.

Isaac then turns his eyes and sees that Kirlia. The fact that she seemed to own a Kirlia made Isaac's interest in the go up then what it was before. "And she owns a Kirlia, I'm like in heaven!" He said. Isaac runs up to Raven and Kirlia. Isaac gets down on his knees and grabs Kirlia and Raven's hands.

Kirlia and Raven were both surprised to see the young boy on his hands, holding their hands. They were completely dumbfounded in this situation, not knowing what to do. They didn't know who the boy was and looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh, who are you?" Raven asked.

"Kirlia, kirl?" Kirlia asked. She too wanted to know who the boy was.

"You two are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," Isaac said. Isaac kisses both Kirlia and Raven's hands, causing the two girls to sweatdrop.

"Uh…thank you…" Raven responded feeling a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"My name is Isaac, and I want to- "Isaac started, but he was simply stopped by Raven's boyfriend Tyree who had grabbed the lovesick boy by the ear. Tyree and Raven had been dating for a while, but their relationship was very complicated because Raven was asexual.

"You're not going to be doing anything because she is my girlfriend…" Tyree said, protecting his girl, which only impressed Raven more and Kirlia too. Meanwhile, Isaac was in pain, the pulling from Tyree only making his ear hurt more.

"Tyree is so cool." The girl commented, her eyes starting to sparkle up. "That's why he's the best boyfriend ever," Raven said, holding her own hands together.

"Kirlia, Kirlia." Kirlia does a fancy spin. Kirlia really loved Tyree as a person.

The rest of the students at the honors camp turned around and see that Tyree was grabbing Isaac by the ear. They all sighed, in disappointed, but they weren't surprised that Isaac was doing something like this. They run up towards Tyree and Isaac, hoping to make amends with them, for whatever Isaac had done.

"We're so sorry about Isaac," Tillith said. Tillith grabs Isaac by the shirt and drags him over towards the rest of the group. Tillith was a little angry, that someone stole her job of grabbing Isaac, whenever he flirts with someone, but she was okay with it this time.

Tillith turns around and glares at Isaac who gets scared, looking at the girl who was glaring at her hard. "How many times have I told you about doing things like this?" Tillith asked. "You are going to get a sexual harassment suit filed against you." Tillith drops Isaac on the ground, and it hurt a lot.

"Sorry." He apologized.

Tyree and Raven laugh. "There's no need to apologize," Raven said. "I'm asexual anyway, so someone flirting with me isn't that big of a deal because romance doesn't interest me that much." She explained.

"Aww…" A disappointed Tyree sighed, looking down at his shoes.

"Unless it's my boy toy here," Raven said. Raven kisses Tyree on the check, causing him to blush.

Raven looked at them, she felt like they looked very familiar like she seen them before. She then realizes that she has seen them before in a picture. "I know you. You are all here for the funeral." She said. Raven points at Jeremiah. "Your Davey's brother."

Jeremiah didn't say anything he was just quiet. But since he didn't want to be rude to the people who knew his older brother, he thought that they should say, something to them. "Why, yes that's me."

The honors camp students were all surprised to see Jeremiah finally say something. It had been a long while, since the last time that they heard the young boy say anything. "He actually said something…" Logan whispered to Joe.

"I know, right…I'm shook," Joe responded to him. They were the most shocked to him say something because they had assumed that he was going to go through the whole day silent.

David walks up to his fellow classmates. He was happy to see Raven and Tyree agree. You see, David, Raven, and Tyree were in the same class at the Pokémon Academy in Unova. Their teacher was Professor Henri Lebeau, and the three of them were friends and had a lot of fun together, during their time at the Academy. "Hey!" David shouted, running towards them.

Raven and Tyree smile. "Hey, David." Raven and Tyree said. Raven, Tyree, and David hug each other. It's been awhile since the three of them had last seen each other since David was away in Kalos taking place in the Kalos Winter Midterm Exams.

David breaks the hug. "Everyone, this is Raven and Tyree. The three of us have been through a lot together during our time at the Academy."

"Yeah, like that time when our story was a teen drama," Tyree said.

"Or that time when we became a very offensive comedy," Raven recalled. The trio all laughs, remembering the times that they each had together. Raven and Tyree clear their throat. They both wanted to give more of a formal introduction instead of the generic one that David gave them.

"let me tell you more about myself. I am asexual. I am a future Pokémon Professor in training, and this is my partner Pokémon Kirlia."

"Kirlia, Kirlia." Kirlia does a lovely spin once again.

"My name is Tyree. I am strong, confident and have good luck with the ladies." He winked, which sort of impressed Wind, as she started to blush. "And I am a future Pokémon Archeologist in training."

Raven smiled. "We were brought here by Professor Henri Lebeau to escort you all to the Unova Campus of the Pokémon Academy."

"WHAT?!" They all said in shock. They couldn't believe that this was happening, they all thought that they were only here for the funeral. But that honestly wasn't the case. The students all became loud and noisy with each other

Professor Ben walks in front of his students, so he could help them calm down. "Everyone calms down. We'll be explaining more once we get back to the Academy but in the meantime…pack your bags and let's go."

"Yes, sir." The students all said.

The students get on the red and black Pokémon Academy Bus and drive off to the Pokémon Academy Campus. The campus wasn't too far off from the airport, which they were lucky because Castelia City was the biggest city in the Pokémon World. After about fifteen minutes of driving, the bus finally arrives at the campus and starts driving through the driveway. The students all look out the window. They see a lot of older students interacting with their Pokémon, some people were battling and somewhere just having fun.

The bus stops in front of the school, and the students begin boarding off, one by one. The students couldn't believe how big the Pokémon Academy campus and buildings were compared to the Preparation camp back in Kalos.

"This place is so cool…" Myska said.

"It's whatever." Yukio shrugged his shoulders. "I've seen way bigger."

Myska growls. "Quit being a spoiled sport, this is a big time here."

"Uh…aren't we supposed to be here for a funeral, not having fun…" Nathan reminded Myska.

"Such, Nathan. No one asked you." Myska responded.

Yukio laughs, which makes Nathan angry. "What's so funny?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing…" Yukio replied, but he was still laughing a lot.

Thomas gets off the bus and turns around, he was holding the hand of his girlfriend Tillith. Tillith and Thomas had recently gotten back together, and the young couple couldn't be happier with how happy they were with each other. Thomas and Tillith see Blake and Fiery in the middle of having a battle.

Blake had black hair that was covered by a beanie, while Fiery had silver hair and blue eyes. The battle between Fiery and Blake was getting heated. Blake and Fiery where rivals and the rivalry between the two of them were getting more heated, the more that they battled against each other.

Fiery's female Absol was starting to get tired while going up against, Blake the Male Magmar. "Magmar, mar." Blaze roared while spitting out flames. Blaze felt like it was going to have the advantage against Absol. Absol was starting to shake, and you could tell that Absol was starting to get tired.

"Absol, sol."

"Come on Absol, I know that you can do it," Fiery shouted, he had high hopes that he could win this battle against his rival.

"Absol, sol."

Thomas who was still holding his girlfriend's hand runs over towards the battle with Fomantis and Druddigon following them. Thomas really wanted to see the outcome of the battle between the two boys. Tillith, however, was very confused, not knowing where they were going.

"Where are we going, babe?" Tillith asked.

"To the battle. I want to see who's going to win." Thomas explained.

"Magmar, let's finish him off with Fire Punch," Blake shouted.

"Magmar!" Blaze balls up his right fist. Blaze's fist becomes surrounded by flames made of the fire from Blaze's body. Magmar runs towards Absol and thrusts his arm out. Magmar punches Absol in the face, sending Absol flying onto the ground and dealing a lot of damage to the dark type Pokémon.

Absol falls to the ground, with her eyes turning into Xs. She was unable to battle and couldn't handle it anymore. "Absol, sol." Absol let Fiery know about that, and Fiery ran up towards her, trying to see if she was okay.

"Absol, are you okay?"

Absol wakes up and starts licking Fiery. Fiery smiles, he didn't really like it when Absol licked him because it tickled him. "Absol, stop it."

"Good battle, Fiery," Blake said. Blake returns Blaze back into his Pokeball, so the Pokémon could get some much-needed rest and relaxation, due to all the hard work he did battling. Blake walks up to Fiery, even though Blake won the battle, he was still a good person at heart and wanted to congratulate his friend/rival on the battle.

Fiery let's go of Absol and shakes his head. He may have lost the battle, but he could still see the skill in Blake and how much of a better trainer he was then him. "Yeah it was a good battle, and you did do a good job." The two shake hands.

"Just keep practicing, and I know that you can do better," Blake said.

Thomas couldn't handle his excitement anymore. Thomas reaches into his pocket and pulls out a notebook. He walks up to Blake and Fiery and gets up in their faces, causing the two of them to sweatdrop. "How are the two of you able to be so in charge of your Pokémon?" He asked.

"Well…" An uncomfortable Fiery started. "You have to be one with your Pokémon."

"Got it," Thomas replied. Thomas starts writing the things that Fiery and Blake were saying down, causing Rita, Kell, Riley, Zemrick, and David to sweatdrop, while they were watching.

"He sure is something else…" Kell insulted.

"Well, the Pokémon Academy is full of experienced trainers. I'm sure you all can learn a lot from the people here." David explained. He puts his hands on his hips while he looked around at the large campus.

"I gotta hand it to him, he's a very passionate person," Rita responded. Rita turns around and looks at her brother. She wanted to explore more of the campus, but at the same time, there was something else she really wanted to do, and that had a battle against her brother. "David can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Rita," David replied, caught off guard. He looked down at his little sister, who wasn't all that taller than him.

"DONNIE!" Josh shouted Josh and Jeanne, see their little brother Don with the rest of the honors students and they ran towards him, with Josh's Golem and Jeanne's Machamp following them.

Don smiled. He was happy to see his brother and sister again. Don walks up to his brother and sister and the group of three all hug each other. It's been quite a long while since the three of them had seen each other, so this little family reunion was quite heartwarming with them. The group breaks the hug, but that didn't stop them from almost crying. "How are you?" Jeanne asked. "We haven't seen you in a while little brother."

"I'm doing alright."

"And how is the Preparation Camp treating you?" Josh asked. Josh hugs his brother once again, but this time tightly, while crying.

"You're choking me!"

"Sorry." Josh lets him. "It's just that I miss you, little brother," Josh said. But Josh looks at his brother again. He was still surprised to see him, but at the same time, he wanted to know why he was here. "But what are you going here?" Josh asked.

"Oh, there are here for the funeral," Raven replied. Raven and her boyfriend Tyree walk up to Josh.

"Oh, so you came for the funeral?" Jeanne asked. Both Josh and Jeanne felt like that made a lot of sense as to why their brother was there at the Unova Pokémon Academy. "I guess that explains a lot."

While the Smith family was talking to each other, Chroma turns around and sees the purple Pokémon Poipole, floating in the sky. Chroma was surprised to see that Pokémon because he had never seen that Pokémon in his life before. "Who is that Pokémon?" Chroma asked.

"I don't know," Zemrick replied. Zemrick starts flipping through his book, trying to see if he could find anything about it, but he saw nothing. "I can't find anything about it in my pocketbook."

"Then that settles it." Chroma said. Chroma reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Master Ball. Chroma taps the center of the Master Ball and the ball becomes bigger. "I'm going to catch it."

"But silly, how do you know if someone doesn't own that Pokémon?" Eli asked. She slightly shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't care, but at the same time, she didn't want Chroma to make himself look like a fool.

"I don't care." Chroma replied. "I'm going to catch it." Chroma throws the Pokeball, the purple poison type Pokémon dodges the ball, which angers Chroma.

Poipole floats towards Chroma and tackles Chroma, sending Chroma flying to a tree. Chroma hits the tree, and it hurt the boy hard. Chroma's eyes turn to swirls and he ends up falling on the ground.

Locke was worried about her brother. "Are you okay, Chroma?" She asked.

"I'm doing fine. Don't worry about it sis." Chroma replied.

"Looks like Chroma is unable to battle." Eli laughed.

Raven growled. She turned around and saw that Ryuzaki was sitting down next to a tree and reading a book. She was mad that the boy didn't have more control over the Pokémon, that Ryuzaki was looking after. "Ryuzaki, get over here and get your Poipole. It's tackling people again."

Ryuzaki shrugged. He didn't care one bit. "Poipole is an independent Pokémon, who don't need no person, it could do whatever it wants."

Raven facepalms. "That boy will never learn."

Zemrick looks at Poipole. He studies the movement of the floating poison type Pokémon, wanting to learn more about it because he had never seen it before. Zemrick starts to write in his pocketbook pokedex, about Poipole.

"What are you doing?" Wind asked.

"I'm getting all the information about Poipole, that I can," Zemrick replied. "I want to learn everything about this mysterious creature," Zemrick asked.

"Poipole, Poipole." Poipole does a spin and tackles Zemrick, sending Zemrick flying in the air.

Zac and Arianna, who had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a long time, where sitting underneath a tear nearby making out. The young couple was getting hot and heavy, even though the two of them were in public and outside. Zac and Arianna break the kiss. "I love you," Arianna said.

"I love you too," Zac replied. The two looks back into each other eyes and start kissing each other again. While that was going on, Zemrick was still flying high in the air, and he ends up crashing into the young couple, breaking the kissing that the two were doing, and making them angry, while laying on top of them.

"What's the big idea?!" An angry Zac shouted.

"Yeah, we were having fun with each other, but you ruined that!" Arianna said.

"Sorry, about that…" Zemrick said.

After getting well acquainted with some of the students at the Academy. The honors students and the students of Professor Henri Lebeau's class all reported to his classroom, so they could explain somethings. There were a lot of students in the classroom, almost over 70 of them. But the students where all glad to be there, while they were separated on two different sides, Lebeau's students and Professor Ben's students.

Professor Ben and Professor Lebeau where happy to see each other, the two of them hadn't seen each other in years, and the two of them hug each other. "It's so glad to see you, Henri."

"You too Spruce."

"Don't call me by my last name…" Professor Ben sweatdropped. His full name was Professor Ben John Spruce, but he really didn't like to be called that. He preferred being called Professor Ben because it rolled off better on the tongue.

"Cone on Spruce. You're a Professor, and all Professors are called by there the last name. Professor Spruce."

Mario and Tara both laugh. They honestly had no idea that; that was the true last name of the man who had been there a teacher for a couple of weeks. "Wait, Ben Spruce? What kind of last name is that?" Tara laughed.

"I know right?" Mario replied. "It sounds like a fake name that someone made up."

Professor Ben turns around and looks at Mario and Tara while glaring at them and his eyes turning into flames. "Don't push it!" Professor Ben Spruce shouted.

"Why are they here?" Cassandra asked. She really didn't like the fact that all these strangers were here, taking up all the time for her that could've been used for her doing assignments in the classroom.

"Cass, that's rude." Aamira D'Arc replied to the girl, thinking that her best friend was being rude.

"What?" Cass asked. "I'm just speaking the truth."

"Are our you just jealous because you think that Rafe is going to find someone here and cheat on you again." Aamira speculated. Cass recently told Aamira about the fact that her boyfriend had cheated on her, and she could tell that Aamira was feeling very insecure about that face.

Cassandra's face turns bloodshot red. "No, that is not why!" She shouted.

"We can be here if we want to be here!" Babs replied. Babs was the recent winner of the Midterm Exams over in Kalos, and she had a problem with the girl, coming at her in a rude way.

"Shut up newbie!" Cassandra replied. Cassandra and Babs glare at each other.

Maxwell, Mario, and Riku laugh over the conflict between the two girls. But while they were laughing, Simon walks up to them, holding a bottle of milk. "You know, that you can buy a thing of freshly squeezed Moo Moo milk, from me, if you want," Simon said, with his Milktank standing right next to him. Simon was trying to buy himself a Nintendo Switch, so he was trying to sell his Milktank's Milk, so he could gather up some money.

"Milk, milk!" Milktank claps her hands.

"You want us to buy some milk?" Riku asked.

"I'll buy it," Mario responded. Mario reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. But Maxwell grabs Mario's hand, trying to stop him.

"You can't buy milk from a stranger…" Maxwell said. "What if it's poisonous?"

"Oh, my buddy Simon here will never sell poisonous milk," Keith said. Keith wraps his arm around Simon and whispers in his ear. "I'll help you make this sell if you give me half."

Simon thought about it for a second, but he knew that Keith was a very cool person, so he could know that he could trust him. "It's a deal," Simon said. Simon looks at Maxwell, Riku, and Mario, who he was trying to get to buy milk from him. "Now, what do you say?"

"Can we?" Riku asked, Maxwell.

"Yeah, can we buy some milk?" Mario asked.

"Fine." Maxwell shrugged. All three of the boys grab some money and give it to Simon. Simon, on the other hand, turns around and gives half of the money to Keith.

"Thank you. Pleasure doing business with you." Keith walks away.

Rafe turns around and sees that Keith had a lot of money in his hands. "Where did you get all that money from?" Rafe asked.

"Don't worry about it." Keith shrugged. Keith pats Rafe on the back and walks away.

Alexander collapse on the ground, he was getting super bored, so he ended up falling asleep. "This is boring." He said while sleeping. Alexander had the ability to sleep talk, but this made Megan angry.

"Get up Alexander!" Megan shouted.

"No. I'm just going to sleep." Alexander snored.

Lucas sweatdrop. "Somethings never change," Lucas said while he shrugs his should.

Professor Ben and Professor Lebeau clear their throats. They wanted to calm down on the fuss that was going on because there were somethings that they wanted to explain to their students. "Everyone, please calm down and listen," Ben said.

"Okay, so we all know that we are here for Davey's Emolga's Funeral which is going to be in two weeks." Professor Ben said, trying to explain to his students. "But we are also here on a lesson, to learn more about the Unova Regions Pokémon and learn what it's like to take classes at the Pokémon Academy here in Unova. So, for the next month, all of you are going to get the full experience of seeing what it's like to be at the Pokémon Academy. So, let's get it started."

The Honors Camp students all cheer. They were happy that their field trip to Unova was going to be a month long, and that they were going to be getting a chance to adventure around the Unova Region for a wild.

But while the honor camp students were all happy, Jeremiah looked at his brother Davey, who was sitting over in a corner with a sad look on his face. Davey was crying and his Growlithe, Frillish and Metapod where sitting around him.

Jeremiah sighs. He wanted to see if his brother was doing alright. "Are you okay?" Jeremiah asked, walking over towards his brother. "I heard about what happened to Emolga, and I'm here for you, just know that."

Davey didn't want to see anyone. He almost wanted to cry. He didn't care if it was his brother. "Shut up and stop talking to me!" Davey said. Davey started crying and he runs away, leaving Jeremiah said.

"Growlithe, Growl!" Growlithe runs towards Jeremiah and jumps in his arms. Growlithe starts licking the ticklish Jeremiah, causing him to laugh.

"Nice to see you to Growlithe."

"Growlithe, growl."

"I hope that Davey becomes alright."

"He will," Stevie said. Stevie, Orion, and Forest walk up towards Jeremiah, who was Davey's little brother, trying to see comfort him.

"You just got to give him some time," Forest said.

"Yeah," Orion said. "Death can take a toll on someone."

Jeremiah started crying. He wanted his brother back. "This isn't my brother though. This isn't the person I knew since I was a child." Jeremiah explained with tears falling from his face. Stevie, Orion, and Forest walk up to the boy, trying to comfort him.

"You will get him back, we all know that he's in there somewhere," Forest explained. But Jeremiah didn't know if he was telling the truth or not.

The day wasn't over with yet, but the student and campers at both the Pokémon Academy, and the students at the Honors Camp, wanted the students/campers to have fun that day. Akale, Stevie, Orion, and Forest, went to the Castelia City beach, where all three boys were shirtless and wearing swim trunks. The sun was shining brightly above them, while the boys wanted to have some fun in the sun.

Akale, Orion, Stevie, and Forest walk up to some Mantine. Akale wanted to teach the three boys about Mantine surfing, since Akale was a well-known pro at it, back in the Alola Region.

"Are you sure that your good at this?" Orion asked. Orion was getting a little bit nervous.

"Of course, I am," Akale said. Akale jumps on one of the Mantine, while his dreadlocks move along with the cool breezing wind. "I'm a famous Mantine surfer who has won hundreds of competitions. I can teach you whatever you need."

The boys each got on one of their own Mantises and started riding along with them. Akale was doing well, as the four of them started to surf on the water. "You just got be one with your Mantine," Akale said.

But the Stevie, Orion, and Forest were having a difficult time, surfing on the water, not being able to control there Mantine. "I DON'T THINK I'M CUT OUT FOR THIS!" STEVIE SAID. Stevie loses control of his Mantine and his Mantine ends up causing him to fall and hit Orion and Stevie. The three of them fall into the water.

Orion and Forest glare at Stevie who caused them to fall into the water. Stevie was a little bit scared to the boys. "Sorry about that…" Stevie sweatdrops.

While the four of them were surfing, Babs, Wind, Cassandra, Keith, Arianna, Aamira, Hunter, and Madison decided to go to the Castelia City Mall and go shopping. The girls walked up to the building and Babs was surprised to see how huge it was. Despite, Babs and Cassandra's little conflict earlier, the two of them made up and got along quickly once they both mentioned their love of shopping.

"Is this place expensive?" Wind asked. She was a little worried because she didn't think that she would have enough money for this place.

"Don't worry," Madison said. Madison had dragged her brother Hunter along with her because the girls wanted to use Hunter as a doll for some makeup that they wanted to buy. "This mall isn't that expensive."

"Thank Arceus." Wind sighed in relief.

"How come he's with us?" Babs asked. She turns around and looks at Hunter, who was playing on his Nintendo 3DS.

"Because I can." Hunter shrugged.

"HUNTER!" Madison shouted. Madison slaps Hunter on the shoulder. "Sorry about my brother he can be a tad bit rude." She sweatdropped. The girls start laughing and begin walking into the mall and starting their shopping spree.

While they were shopping, Nathan was walking alongside a field. He sees Zakariya who was down on his knees and feeding Victini, Pokémon food because Victini was getting hungry. Nathan was surprised to see Victini, who was a very rare Pokémon.

"Is that a Victini?" Nathan asked. Nathan runs over towards Zakariya and Victini.

"Wait!" Zakariya warned. "Don't do that!" He said. Zakariya knew that Victini was a very shy induvial and knew what Victini does when it comes to its shyness.

Nathan was confused about what Zakariya was talking about. But the shy Victini runs away and hides behind Zakariya. "Tini, tini." Victini started shaking.

"Sorry about that," Zakariya said. "Victini is shy around strangers and is only comfortable around me and Poipole." He explained.

"Oh, I had no idea…" Nathan said. "It reminds me of people I know."

While that was going on, Joe was walking alone in the forest. He wanted to find a private place to go and train with his Metagross, so the two of them could work on Metagross psychic powers. Joe turns around, but little did he know that someone else was walking in the forest.

Drama too was walking in the forest. Seeing so many people arrive to the school, overwhelmed the girl and it was getting way too much for her to handle. She had her eyes closed, not wanting to be seen by anyone, nor did she want to see anyone. "Too many people at the school, I need to be alone." She said.

Drama and Joe end up bumping into the each other. The two-shy people, scream and open their eyes. Noiz was in the forest nearby, and he heard the screaming. Noiz jumps out of the bushes and steps in front of Drama, wanting to protect her. "Did you hurt her?" Noiz asked.

"No-no-no-I didn't!" Joe stuttered. He started to shake.

"Or you sure? Why was she screaming?!" Noiz shouted. Noiz and Drama where friends, and he wanted to protect the girl, no matter what the cost was.

Drama didn't like all this conflict going on and wanted it to end. "Stop it, he didn't try to hurt me." Drama said. "Noiz, let's just go." She continued, but she was talking loudly.

Noiz understood and glares at Joe. "We will see each other again…" Noiz threated, which scares Joe, while Noiz and Drama walk off.

While that was going on, Myska was with Rhubarb, Chameko, Freddy, and Bartly in Chameko's dorm room, dressing up Rhubarb who was sitting in a chair in front of a mirror. Rhubarb was wearing a long pink dress and Chameko, and Freddy had dyed Rhubarb's hair pink. Myska was confused by everything that they were doing. She decided to hang out with them because they seemed cool.

"How come you guys are dressing him all up?" Myska asked.

"We do this all the time," Freddy said. Freddy looked at his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek, finding him to be adorable in a dress.

"Yeah, Rhu here looks good in a dress," Bartly said. Bartly's Zoura was resting on his head, sound asleep. "Also, it makes for pretty funny Player Search System pictures."

"Guys! I hate doing this, quit lying!" Rhubarb said.

Chameko runs over towards him and puts duct tape on his mouth. "You didn't hear anything…"

"Okay…" A frightened Myska replied, slowly starting to back away.

While that was going on, Logan was lying down on the beach shirtless on a towel, trying to get a tan, while he was wearing sunglasses. Aria and Scarlet looked at Logan, finding the boy to be quite adorable for someone his age.

"I want to catch Logan!" Aria said, while her eyes turned to hearts. Even though he was ten years old, the two girls along with a sea of other girls, surrounded by him, finding the boys looks to be charming. "He is so perfect!"

"He's mine!" A jealous Scarlet replied.

"No, he's mine!" Aria replied.

Aria and Scarlet glared at each other, while Logan just shrugged it all off. Logan always had a group of fangirls surround him, no matter where he went, so the young boy just always used to it, and didn't really pay it any attention, that much. He grabs his can pop and takes a sip of it.

While that was going on, Leah, Karlo, Emily, Eden, and Jewel decided to go fishing at the lake that was near the Academy. Leah had a red fishing rod, Eden had a blue one and Jewel had a green one. So far neither of them had caught anything, and Eden was starting to get bored.

"Haven't caught anything yet…" Emily said.

"Me either…" Karlo agreed.

"I am so bored…" Eden said.

"Okay then." Leah shrugged. Leah pushes Eden into the lake, and since Eden couldn't swim the boy was having a hard time staying up and was starting to drown. Leah didn't care one bit and paid her attention back to fishing.

Jewel turns around and glares at Leah. "I can't believe you would do something like that!" Jewel shouted.

"Who cares." Leah shrugged.

"Someone help me!" The drowning Eden said, trying to find some air.

While that was going on Vincent had met Alexander, and the two of them had just met each other, but it was getting off to a good start. They were currently in the school's gyms and Alexander and Vincent were both angry at each other. "You're not a better sleep than me!" Vincent Snow said.

"Yes, I am!" Alexander replied.

"Then prove it!" Vincent said. "I strive when it comes to competing against someone else!"

"You may have beat everyone else, but you can't beat me!" Vincent shouted. Vincent and Alexander's noses touch each other while they get closer to each other face and glare down each other. The boys end up falling asleep, however, trying to out sleep the other.

Megan faces. "I don't pay enough to watch this…" She said. They had asked Megan earlier to judge the competition between the two of them.

While that was going on, Lucas was alone in the forest with his Magnemite, Lucas and his Magnemite had decided to do a little more practice training, so Magnemite could get stronger. "Alright Magnemite- "Lucas said, before getting interrupted by Lillian, Max, and Jacob who walk up to him.

The trio who were in the middle of a somewhat, awkward love triangle, had decided to spend some time together, picking berries from the tree. Lillian sees how adorable Magnemite was and she walked up towards the Pokémon and started shaking its magnet.

"It's so cute," Lillian said.

"Lillian, I don't think that's the best idea," Max said. Trying to warn the girl that he had a major crush on.

"She could do whatever she wants." Jacob barked. "She's a strong independent woman who doesn't need a man...but for me."

"I wasn't talking to you," Jacob replied. Jacob and Max glare at each other, while Lillian continues to play with the Pokémon's magnet.

"Uh...Lillian, Magnemite is about to-"

Magnemite didn't like being touched, so it shocks Lillian, Max, Jacob, and Lucas, make the group of four all get large afros and become covered in dirt.

Davey was in his room, laying in his bed. Davey felt numb, not knowing what to say to anyone, and not knowing what to do. Davey had been a mess ever since Emolga died a couple of weeks ago, and he just wasn't the same person as he was before. He missed Emolga so much and wanted the electric type Pokémon to come back, but he knew that there was no way that, was even possible.

Jeremiah walks up to his brother's dorm room and knocks on the door. Davey may have told Jeremiah off earlier, but he still wanted to try and talk to his brother. Jeremiah was followed by Davey's Growlthe and his Chespin. Both standing right next to him.

"Go away," Davey said.

"It's me, Jeremiah."

"I said go away."

"Okay then, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here."

"Chespin, Ches."

"Growlithe, Growl." Growlithe barks. Jeremiah, Growlithe and Chespin walk away, leaving Davey alone to soak in his bedroom.

The day was almost over, and the students had a lot of fun, getting to know each other, and exploring the vast land of Castelia City. But the students/campers had all been called back to Professor Henri Lebeau's Classroom because both he and Professor Ben had something that they wanted to tell everyone.

"Everyone settle down. We have news we want to share with you." Professor Ben said.

"Now, that all of you have had some time to explore the Unova's Pokémon Academy and gotten to know one another." Professor Lebeau said. "We want to wish you luck Honors Camp students, and hope that you have a fun time during your time here in Unova, so lets all party!" Lebeau said. Everyone all cheers, and the party gets started. The classroom was even decorated to celebrate the party of welcoming the Kalos students Unova, with cake and all the normal type of party stuff.

Everyone was happy to be there, except for Jeremiah and Davey, where both sitting on opposite sides of the corner, with sad looks on their faces and feeling down in the dumps with depression. The honors camp students may be enjoying their field trip now, but there's so much more to explore during there one month in Unova.


	45. Fierce Mantine Surfing! N VS Chroma!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Lillian was sleeping in the room, late at night. The room was quiet and her roommates, Cassandra and Aamira where trying to get some sleep, because they had a big day tomorrow. She couldn't sleep, her dreams of Unova being frozen in ice, kept on bothering her. She was tossing and turning, almost making a lot of noise in her room. Lillian screams and wakes up her roommates, Cassandra and Aamira.

Lillian jolts up from the beg, she was sweating like crazy and her hair was a mess. Lillian had been having these dreams for about three months now, and they have been getting worse, almost causing her studies to fail in the process.

"Are you okay?" Cassandra asked. Cassandra and Aamira walk over towards the girl, trying to see if their friend was okay. They knew about the dreams, and have tried there best to help her, no matter if she had no to it.

"No, I'm not." She kept breathing heavy. Even though Lillian was up, it was like the dreams wouldn't stop. "They won't go away."

"You need to calm down," Aamira assured to her. "Remember the breathing exercises we went through."

"Your right." She said. Lillian holds onto her neck, as her, Cassandra and Aamira breathe in and out and in and out, trying to calm the breathing. After a few seconds, it successfully worked, and the blond hair girl was now calmed down. "I feel better now, thank you so much."

"No problem girl," Aamira replied she had a smile on her face, happy to see her friend being happier.

"Yeah, where always going to be here for you," Cassandra said. "Where friends." The three girls laugh and giggle, the bond between the three of them was getting stronger and stronger.

But Lillian was still worried about the dreams she was having. She turns around and looks at the shiny bright moon through her large window that was in her dorm room. She wanted the dreams to go away but didn't know how. She also wanted to know why she was having them. She sighed in relief.

The next day had arrived, and the students of the Pokémon Academy Honors Camp were still at the Unova Region's Pokémon Academy for not only Davey's Emolga's funeral but also because they had lessons for the class. At the Pokémon Academy's Battlefield, Akale and Orion where in the middle of a battle. It was Lombre VS. Litten.

Lombre and Litten's battle was getting very intense. Akale wanted to have a battle against a veteran trainer like Orion. The battle was almost over, you could tell by how exhausted Lombre and Litten where, both Pokémon being bruise up from the hard-hitting attacks that each other dished out on each other.

"Lombre, use Water Gun!" Akale ordered. He thrust his arm out, signaling the grass type Pokémon to go out and attack.

"Bre, be." Lombre balled up his fists and opened his mouth. Lombre releases a cool breeze of water, that was shaped like a bullet.

"Litten, Litten." Litten jumps up and dodges that attack. Litten was ready to win this battle. Litten, not even waiting for his trainer to command an attack, lets his claws get bigger and they glow white. Litten scratches Lombre, leaving scratches all over the grass type Pokémon's body.

"Lombre, Lombre." Lombre spins around and his eyes turn into swirls. Lombre was unable to battle and Akale ran up to his Pokémon, worried about its safety.

"Lombre, how are you feeling?" Akale asked.

"Lombre, Lom." Lombre's eyes turned back to normal and Lombre gives Akale a thumb up.

Akale smiles. "I'm glad to see that you were alright." He said.

"Lom, lom."

"Now, return." Akale grabs Lombre's Pokeball and the grass type Pokémon is returned to its ball. Akale puts the Pokeball away. He gets up and looks at his new friends. "That was a fun battle, Orion." He complimented. "I really enjoyed it."

"I had a fun time too," Orion replied. Orion and Akale shake hands.

Akale's smartphone starts running, which surprised him. He grabs his iPhone and sees that he was getting a text message from Burgh, the Castelia City Gym Leader. Akale was happy that he got that text message, as the text message told Akale that it was okay for him to host the Castelia City Mantine Surfing Competition. Akale started clapping. "I got the job!"

"What are you talking about?" Stevie asked. He, Orion and Forest was very confused about what the boy was talking about, and they wanted to know what exactly it was he was indeed talking about.

"I got the job to host the upcoming Mantine Surfing Race here in Castelia City," Akale announced. He was so excited to get the job of hosting this event. It was something that Akale has always dreamed of doing.

"That's good news," Forest said.

"Yeah, was proud of you Akale," Orion replied. Even though the student council trio, had just met Akale, it was like they were family. The four of them had gotten really close over the time that they've spent with one another. They were happy for Akale, on getting the chance to host something that he's always wanted to do.

"Thanks." Akale blushed. He was a little embarrassed to see so many people be supportive of him. "But I don't really know if I'm the hosting type."

"Don't talk like that," Forest said. "You'll do great, just be yourself."

"You're right," Akale replied. He realized that what Forest was saying was true and that all he needed to do was just be himself when it came to hosting the tournament. Akale was pumped up, and he couldn't wait to host it. "But I gotta go. Since the competition is starting today, I gotta lot of prep work to do." He said. "I hope to see you all there." Akale runs off, and his three new friends wave goodbye.

"So, should we enter the tournament?" Orion asked. He didn't have any idea if it would be the right thing to do, as he looked at his friends. He wanted to see if any of them were going to be entering.

"You shouldn't." A mysterious voice said. The group of three turn around and looked at the person, who spoke. They looked at the boy and was surprised to see that person. It was N, Orion's rival and king of Team Plasma. N had long green hair that was tied up in a ponytail and he was wearing a hat.

"It's you!" They said. They couldn't believe that N was standing right in front of him. They looked at N as N's beloved Zoura was resting on the top of his hat.

Orion however grinned. Orion didn't like N, he felt that N's believes where a little extreme compared to his own. He shoved his friends aside and walked in front of his friends. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

"Oh, …long time no see Orion," N said while laughing.

"Answer the damn question."

"Okay, okay. No need to be hasty, I'm here today, because I want to stop the Mantine Surfing Competition from happening." He explained. N was a very active Pokémon activist, who didn't like seeing Pokémon being harmed in malicious ways.

"Why do you want to stop it?" Orion asked, glaring at it. The two of them first met each other, a wild back and the tension between the two of them was very intense. Even though they've only met each other one time before this.

"Because Pokémon isn't tools for humans," N explained. "And this competition pretty much showcases this fact. Using Mantine as a Surfboard is wrong."

"No, it's not," Orion replied. "Humans don't just use Pokémon as rides. Humans and Pokémon communicate, and Humans get the permission from Pokémon to ride them." Orion explained, but N didn't care about that. He felt like his ideas were very different from the one that he had, and honestly, he wanted to see it for himself.

"Fine then. I'll see it for myself, that this is what Pokémon want, by competing in this competition." N responded in a hostile way. N and Orion both glares at each other, the hatred between the two of them were strong, and you could feel it in the air.

Forest looked at the two boys who were glaring at each other and realized that Orion didn't know how to Mantine surf, nor was he good at any sports. "But you know nothing about Mantine surfing, Orion," Forrest said.

Orion sweatdrops, realizing that his friend was right. "You are right, and that is why N we have someone really special to go up against you in the Mantine surfing competition." Orion turns around, trying to look for someone who would be a good Mantine surfer. He looks and sees Chroma. "There he is!" Orion pointed, and everyone started at Chroma.

Orion runs over towards Chroma, grabs him and brings him back to N. Even though Chroma was way younger then Orion, Orion felt like Chroma was someone who would be a good fit to go up against N in the Mantine surfing competition. "Chroma here will be going up against you in the competition."

"Chroma?" Stevie and Forest asked, shocked to see that Chroma would choose someone so young, and so someone who didn't really look all that athletic.

"Me?" Chroma asked. He was confused, and he didn't know what was going on.

"Yes, you," Orion said, pushing Chroma towards in. "You are going to be entering the Mantine surfing competition for us."

N laughed. "It doesn't matter who you choose, I'm still going to win." N shrugged. N turns around and walks away. Even though he was against using Pokémon as tools, N couldn't wait for the competition to begin.

Orion looked at his rival and glared at him. He too couldn't wait for the competition to begin, because he wanted Chroma to beat the pants off N. Orion turns around and grabs the confused Chroma by the shirt. "You are going to win this competition rather we have to cheat or not!" Orion shouted in Chroma's face.

Chroma sweatdrops. He was being very uncomeatable. "Okay, okay, okay, I'll do it." Chroma replied.

Lillian was sitting on the stairs, listening to music. She really was trying to distract herself from everything that had been going on, with the dreams that she's been having. Lillian was listening to a song by One Directions, a band she really admired.

While she was sitting there, her childhood best friend Jacob, noticed her and sits down right next to her. Jacob had a huge crush on the girl, and really wanted to be her boyfriend, but she rejected him, to focus on herself. But even though she rejected him, the two were still good friends, and nothing was ever going to stop that. "Hey, shortstop." He said. He takes the earbuds out of her ears.

"Oh, hey Jacob." She replied.

He could tell by the look on her face, that hadn't slept for a while. Lillian, the blond-haired girl, looked like a mess, with her hair looking unkempt and heavy bags being her eyes. "What happened to you?" He asked he started laughing.

Lillian growled and slapped him on the shoulder. "That's not funny. I've been through a lot."

"I take it you're still having those dreams of Unova being frozen in ice." He replied. He too knew about the dreams, they have talked about it tons of times before, and he has tried all he could to help her.

"Yes, and I just want them to stop." She started crying, tears flowing out of her eyes. She climbed onto his shoulders and he hugged her tight, trying to calm the girl down.

"Now, now. Don't cry. Everything is going to be alright." Jacob replied.

She exits his arms and whips away the tears, she started to feel a lot more relaxed after talking to him and became a lot more confident. "I know, it's just that these dreams have been annoying."

"Dreams you say…" A mysterious female voice said, which caused Lillian and Jacob to turn their heads, to where they heard the voice. They look and see Myska, standing on the side of them, and wearing a lab coat. "I can help you out."

"Huh?" Lillian asked, both her and Jacob were very confused.

"You see, I think I know what's going on with you. I've been doing a lot of research when it comes to these types of situations and I think it has something to do with a little-known thing known as the Bond Phenomenon." Myska explained to the clueless teenagers. Myska was enrolled at the Pokémon Academy Honors Camp as a someone who was a PokePyschology Major, but she also wanted to find the secret of the mysterious bond phenomenon.

Jacob sweatdrops. He didn't think that Myska is the type to be super smart. "And how would you know?" He asked.

"Simple. Elementary, my dear Jacob." She said. "And I'm a PokePyschology major."

"I don't know…," Lillian said. She didn't know if this would be a good thing or a bad thing. But that was mostly because, she didn't really know Myska all too well, so she didn't know what she was going to do to her.

"Come on…" Myska pressured. "What's the worst that can happen."

"Alright, I'll do it then," Lillian replied. She had given it a lot of thought and decided that she was going to give this a shot. But mostly she just wanted those darn dreams to stop, so she can finally get back to some normal sleep for once.

"Are you sure about this?" Jacob asked. Unlike her, he was a little uneasy about this whole entire situation.

"I'm sure. What's the worst that can happen?" Lillian laughed.

Meanwhile, at the Plasma Frigate, which was flying above a nearby city, Corless was typing on his computer, and looking at Kyurem, Zekrom and Reshiram through a glass window. The three legendary Pokémon where all separated in three different glass containers, but the three Pokémon were all tied up by electric chains. The Pokémon were tied up in chains, just in case the three of their act up.

The last time Corless did any sort of experiment with them, he was able to successfully control all three of them. But now he wanted to do something else with the legendary Pokémon, before their final plan. "Almost ready with my latest scientific experiment."

Corless presses enter, and Kyurem, Zekrom, and Reshiram's eyes glow ruby red. Corless looked at the monitors nearby, and the power levels of the three legendary Pokémon where increasing, which made Corless happy. "Yes, the power is increasing. I love this." Corless laughed. "I can't wait to tell Master Ghetsis about my latest discovery."

"Tell me what." Ghetsis said. He walked into the room with all three members of his bodyguards, known as the Shadow Triad, walking with him.

"I've increased the power levels of all three of the legendary Pokémon, and we are ready to test it out," Corless said. Corless begins typing, he really wanted to impress his boss Ghetsis with his science skills. While Corless was typing, a canon comes out from out of the ship.

"Now use Ice Beam." He ordered the three legendary Pokémon, and they did just that. Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem open their mouth and release a light blue ball of light in front of them. The three of them shoot the ball of light into a tube, that comes out of the canon.

The canon shoots out a ball of ice, that hits the city, and freezes it solid. Corless smiled, as his plan of what he wanted to do, was finally accomplished. "See their boss, I did exactly what you want."

Ghetsis was not impressed, however. "Needs more power…"

"Huh?" Corless asked, in confusion. He thought that the power of the three legendary Pokémon was strong enough and didn't need any more power. But he guessed wrong.

"Are you questioning me boy?" Ghetsis asked. Ghetsis slams his staff, which scares Corless.

"Yes, sir," Corless replied. "I'll make sure that the power level of the three Pokémon's Ice Beam attacks will increase."

"Good." Ghetsis replied. "Because, if we want to freeze all of Unova in ice. We need to make sure that the ice is powerful enough to keep Unova that way forever."

"Right sir." Corless bowed. Corless thought about something else, and that was related to his son. But he was a little scared to ask him because he knows how Ghetsis likes to react. "But sir, are we ever going to tell King N about our true intentions?"

Ghetsis growled at Corless. Ghetsis slaps Corless across the face, which causes him to fall to the ground. "Hell no. We must keep letting that freak think that Team Plasma wants to free Pokémon. We can't let him know about our true intentions…" Ghetsis laid down the law pretty hard.

Corless rubbed his cheek. The slapped hurt the blond hair man a lot. "Yes sir, I'll get right to it." Corless quickly gets back up and walks back over towards his computer and he starts typing getting back to work, wanting to forget that the slap ever happened.

It was finally time for the Mantine Surfing competition to finally begin. A large crowd gathered at the Castelia City beach, where the Competition was going to be held. The beach had a lot of renovations done to it, to make it more appropriate for the competition. The beach now had stands where the people could watch the race, along with a large flat screen television floating in the area, with cameras planted everywhere.

Some of the people who were watching the race where Stevie, Orion, Hunter, Madison, Aria, Scarlet, Logan, Nathan, Locke, and Eli. But a lot of people have come to the race, to watch the competition trying to see who was going to win.

The person who was going to host the race and be the announce of the race was Akale. Akale was a popular and successful Mantine surfer, who has competed in many different competitions. Meanwhile, there were three judges for the competition and that was Burgh, Cassius, and Marlon. Burgh was both the Mayor and Gym Leader of the Castelia City, and Marlon was a gym leader in another town, while Cassius was a famous DJ and musician.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 23rd annual Castelia City Mantine Surfing Competition," Akale said. Akale was talking into the microphone that he was holding in his hands while riding on a hoverboard, that was floating in the air. The crowd cheered.

"I'm your host Akale, and I'm going to be your announcer and host of this beloved competition." He said. "Now, let me introduce you to the three judges of this here competition." He turns and looks at Marlon, Cassius, and Burgh.

"Here they are, Marlon, a famous water type trainer, and a gym leader here in Unova of the Humilau City Gym."

"Nice, to meet you dude!" The tan man with blue hair said, which caused the crowd to cheer.

"Cassius, the person in charge of the Kalos Regions Storage Center!" Akale narrated.

"Let's get ready to rock and roll this competition!" Cassius said. He sticks his tongue out and nodded his head back and forth.

"And finally, we have Burgh. The Castelia City gym leader and the mayor of this beloved city."

The crowd cheers, with Burgh who does a bow. "I'm happy to be here, and let's not forget that no matter who wins, let's all remember to give fun." The crowd was so inspired by Burgh's speech, that they started to holler loudly.

Eight people where all on top of Mantine in the water. The eight people where Raven, Rita, Chroma, N, Isaac, Tyree, Cassandra, and Blake. The eight of them were all excited for the tournament to be beginning, but N was the one who had the highest hopes of winning. The sun shined brightly above the sea, while the group was standing on the Mantine's nonchalantly.

Chroma was a little nervous and he was shaking. "I don't know if I can do this…" Chroma said to himself. Chroma turns around and looks at N, who was his rival during the race. He could tell that N was ready to win this competition, but Chroma wasn't so sure if he was going to win this thing.

N looked down at Mantine, he considered Mantine to be a friend since it was a Pokémon. "Let's do this thing together." The shirtless green haired boy said, talking to his Pokémon.

"Mantine, tine." Mantine smiled. Mantine liked N and wanted to do whatever it takes, to impress the boy and make him happy. SO Mantine was going to do whatever it takes to win this competition.

Blake smiled. He beats on his chest. "Let's do this, thing. I'm ready to go and win!" Blake shouted. Blake really liked sports and competitions, so he was extremely pumped to try and win this competition.

"Now that all our contestants are here, let's explain the rules before the competition begins. Now each surfer must race to the end of the wave. The first person to make it gets a chance to show an impressive trick. Each trick will be judge, and the person who shows off the best trick will win. But only four will make it to the next round, and the four with the lowest score will lose…" Akale started. Akale was wearing a whistle around his neck and a white tank top. He looked at the competitors as they were all eager to win. "On your marks, get set, go!" Akale blows the whistles, and the eight surfers start going.

The eight racers where moving fast. Each other one of them were determined to try and get to the first wave. The group looks ahead and sees a wave beginning to come up. The group glared at the wave, but they weren't angry with it. They wanted to conquer it. They start moving towards the wave, each one, wanting to do there best to try and get to the wave.

"I'm totally going to get it." Blake bragged, he flexed his muscles, he really wasn't trying to impress anyone, he just had a nagging feeling in his chest, that he was going to win this whole thing.

Meanwhile, Chroma was having a really hard time trying to keep control of the Mantine. Chroma was moving back and forth while surfing on the Mantine, and he begins wobbling. He wasn't good at this Mantine surfing thing. "I don't think I'm cut out for this…" Chroma said. Despite doing a whole lot of training with his new friends, that training wasn't really coming off in the end.

"Looks like Chroma is having a hard time controlling Mantine, and Blake is in the lead." Akale noticed.

Stevie, Orion, and N were frustrated at the boy, for not doing a very good job out there, despite all the training that they taught and did with the boy. "What is he doing?" Stevie asked.

N was really pumped up to win this race and was getting closer and closer towards Blake, who was in the leader. You could tell that Blake was very close with his Mantine Pokeride, and despite the problems that he had with the competition earlier, he was enjoying racing and was having a really good time. "Let's keep doing this Mantine."

"Mantine, tine" Mantine replied with its face being underwater, due to Mantine literally being in the water and moving fast.

Isaac surfs towards Raven. Isaac had a crush on Raven, but most of it was since she had a Kirlia, and Raven had a strange fascination with the Kirlia line, that drew him towards them. "Hey, Raven, when we're done with this, how would you like to get a bit- "he started, but he didn't even get to finish because he was rudely interrupted.

Tillith runs across the water, popping out of nowhere and she grabs Akale by the shirt. The girl was angry and could sense the fact that Isaac was flirting with a girl, from all the way back at the campus, which was far away from the beach. Tillith drags Isaac along, which really made the boy disappointed.

"Why do I never get to get the girl!" Isaac cried, with tears coming out of his eyes. He left both Raven and Mantine there to sweatdrop, not knowing what had just happened.

"What in the hell just happened?" Raven asked.

"Tine, tine." Mantine didn't know either.

Akale started to sweatdrop too, he also didn't know what happened, but since Isaac left the competition that only meant one thing. "Looks like Isaac is disqualified from the competition."

N turns around looks at Chroma. He saw how much Chroma was trying to bond with Mantine, and he could see how much he was bonding with his Mantine, though his way of failing. N was impressed by that, and it began causing him to think about his attitude towards Mantine surfing and PokeRides in general. Not only that, but the bond between him and his Mantine, was causing his attitude to change "Maybe, Pokerides and Mantine Surfing, aren't such a bad combination after all…" N thought to himself.

N looks down at Mantine, wanting to congratulate it for how well it was doing. "You're doing a good job Mantine."

"Tine, tine!" Mantine was happy to hear that from N, and after hearing that Mantine starts to increase its speed and starts going faster, almost catching up to Blake, who was in the lead.

The race was still going on and the competition was still heating up. Chroma was trying his hardest, to win this race, but he was doing a terrible job at it. That was until Silver, one of his personalities inside Chroma's head, got an idea. "Why don't you let me take over?" Silver asked. Silver was a talented Mantine surfer himself.

"NO!" Chroma replied. It looked like he was talking to himself since no one else could see the other personalities that Chroma had. "I can do this…" Chroma replied. But Chroma could not do this. Chroma starts wobbling and loses control of his Mantine, Chroma ends up falling off his Mantine and lands on N, both Chroma and N fall into the water and make a huge splash.

"Looks like both Chroma and N are out of this race, which means that there are only five people remaining," Akale shouted.

N growls at Chroma. N was doing a relatively good job in the competition before Chroma ruined it for him. But Chroma quickly gets over his anger, since he wasn't the type to get angry. He realized something today, and that was that the Pokeride system wasn't all that bad of an idea. "Thank you," N said to Chroma.

"Huh?" Chroma asked. He wasn't expecting N to say that. But before he could say anything, N starts to swim away.

The sun started to set, and the competition was now over with. Blake was the winning of the competition, and he was holding a trophy, while everyone clapped. Raven came in second place, Cassandra came in third place and Tyree was in fourth place. Everyone gathered together to congratulate the winner of the competition Blake, the sports-loving competitive guy.

"Congratulations to Blake the winner of the 2018 Castelia City Mantine Surfing Race," Akale said, and the crowd started to cheer, even those who lost were happy that he was the winner.

"Heck yeah, I won. I knew it because I am better than all of you." Blake bragged. Blake throws the trophy on the ground and he starts beating his chest, excited that he won the competition and beat out everyone.

With the tournament now over, Stevie, Orion, and Forest wanted to have a word with Chroma, back at the Pokémon Academy campus. The three boys, who were also prominent figures of the school's student council, where angry at the boy. "How could you lose that competition for us!" Stevie shouted.

"Yeah, we needed you to win!" Forest shouted too.

But Orion was the one who was the angriest. Orion really wanted Chroma to beat his rival N for him, and he disappointed him. Orion's face turns red, and his blood was starting to boil up while he glared deep into Chroma's eyes and got in his face.

Chroma started to sweat, becoming scared of Orion. "Please don't hurt me…"

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you," Orion said. "I'm going to do something worse to you- "Chroma started, but he was interrupted by N who walked up to them.

"Hello everyone," N said. Everyone was surprised to see N, and Orion calmed down. They all turned around and looked at N, not expecting him to show up, after he lost the tournament, but Orion quickly gets angry again.

"What are you doing here?" Orion shouted.

N sighed. He did a lot of thinking and regretted all his actions for how he behaved today. "I want to apologize for the way I've behaved earlier. At first, I thought that the Pokeride system was wrong, but now I realize that the Pokeride system and things like Mantine surfing is a great way for a Pokémon and trainer to get close." N continued and shocked everyone. "So again, I am sorry." N bowed down.

The group gasped and were surprised that he would say something like that. It wasn't something that they were expecting him to say, but they were all glad to see his different change in attitude. "Well, that's a surprise N," Orion said. "I didn't think you would say something like that."

"Me either. But after competing in the competition and seeing Chroma bond close with his Mantine, I've realized that PokeRides and Mantine surfing isn't all too bad and that they can help strengthen a bond between a trainer and Pokémon." He said. He really changed quite a bit after what had happened, but still didn't change all his views. He surprised everyone, who was standing there. "So, thank you Chroma."

"Thanks, I guess…" Chroma shrugged.

"But that still doesn't mean that I don't think that Pokémon battles are wrong because I do think they are. Me and Team Plasma will still be counting our mission of liberating Pokémon from humans, so don't forget that." N explained. He didn't want them to think that he had changed completely. N walked away.

Orion grinned. "I hate you so much!" Orion shouted. He really wanted to hate the boy, and really wanted to battle him badly. "And I want to battle you."

N turns around and smiles. He thought about it for a second. "Maybe someday…" N promised, which gave Orion so much hope.

"Yeah, maybe someday." Orion smirked. With the promise that Orion and N made battle sometime, the rivalry between the two of them was starting to increase and get more and more interesting each time they met eachother.

 **Authors Note:** This is the second chapter of the crossover arc between Pokémon Academy and Pokémon Academy Preparations, and these more to come. This crossover arc is far from over. There's a lot in store for this crossover arc, and things are going to get more interesting. What did you guys think of this chapter, and what do you all think of the crossover arc so far?

 _ **Next time: Meloetta and the Lullaby Problem!**_

Aster – Yeah one plane could fit a lot of people. It was a reference to Brock. Ha-ha, that's true about Joe. Yep Yukio laughing is a rare moment. Yeah, Chroma's name is cool, and it's a Pokémon Academy plot thing, Poipole is from the Pokémon Academy chapter "The Toxic Pokémon That Hatched Out the Egg!" Yeah, the theme continues, but he hates his last name. That is Jeremiah's catchphrase.

Golem2.76 – Yeah it was a real family reunion.

WaqueKoala 2.0 – The next chapter is about Alexander and Vincent lol.


	46. Meloetta and the Lullaby Problem

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

The sun was starting to set, and Alexander was sitting on the bed, in his hotel room in the Unova Region. He was cozied all up on the bed while having a bowl of potato chips on his chest. The young boy was half asleep, but he didn't want to go to sleep because he wanted to finish watching his favorite news television show.

Vincent looked at the television screen, which was a gigantic black flat screen television. On the screen was Gabby. A famous news lady, who has been doing the news for about twenty years now. She had brown hair and was wearing a pink suit. Gabby was sitting at her desk with Blake Newman sitting in a chair, right next to her large desk.

"Welcome back to Castelia Corner, the only news station that brings you up to the minute, action-packed stories." She said, while she looked at the camera, who was being handled by her best friend Ty. "Gabby had a wide smile on her face and she was wearing really shiny pink lipstick.

Gabby turns around and looks at Blake Newman. "I am here today with Blake Newman, the recent winner of the Castelia City Mantine Surfing competition who is also enrolled at the Pokémon Academy here in Unova as a General Pokémon Information major."

Blake had a wide smile on his face. "Thank you, Gabby. I am glad to be here." He replied. He had been asked by the heads of the Castelia Corner television show, to do a story about the recent win at the Mantine Surfing Race.

Blake Newman was mixed race. He was half-black and half-white. Blake tried to get comfortable in his chair, as he was dressed up wearing a suit and tie to look more presentable on television. Blake smiled, looking at the hostess.

"How was it like winning the Mantine Surfing Competition? What caused you to enter it in the first place?" Gabby asked.

"Well, you see, Gabby. I entered it because I wanted to show off my fantastic athletic skills." Blake said. Blake started to flex his arms, to show off his bulging muscles, which caused the people in the audience to swoon.

"Ugh, he is such a showoff," Alexander said, rolling his eyes, but at the same time, he was a little jealous of the success that Blake had gotten over the win of the tournament.

Megan walked into the room. "I'm home." She happily said, holding bags in her hand. Megan had gone to the Castelia City Mall and did a little shopping by herself and got her a few clothing items.

"Welcome back," Alexander replied he puts a piece of chip in his mouth and begins chewing on it. He didn't really care that she was back, he just wanted to watch television. He was getting so bored of her being there, that he ended up falling asleep, leaving the television on.

"I had the craziest day today- "She started before she stopped and turned around to see that the leader of her team was sound asleep and resting quietly. She got angry at him doing that, with her eyes turning red. She then grabs a pillow and hit him upside the head with it. "Wake up, we have training to do!"

"Ouch!" The boy shouted. The force from the pillow was so strong that he ends up falling on the ground, from the pain and pressure of the pillow. "Why in the heck did you do that?"

"Because we have the training to do." She said. She walks over towards her purse and puts it on her right shoulder. "Because I am the man in this relationship and you are the woman. And since I am the man, you do what I say." She said. She grabs the doorknob, wanting to leave, but she realized that she forgot something.

"Oh yeah, I forgot my high heels."

Megan turns around and grabs her heels. She really wanted to wear them today, because they looked cute, and they were built for Pokémon battling training.

It was getting hot outside, and Megan and Alexander were in the middle of a practice battle at the lake. Megan was using her shiny Riolu, and Alexander was using Mizu, the Oshawott. The battle between the two teenagers hadn't begun yet, but the two of them were excited for the battle to begin.

Megan wanted to get some training done, so she can work his Riolu's moves. They were getting a little rusty, and she wanted to tune them up some more. "Riolu use Focus Blast."

"Riolu, Riolu." Riolu puts its hands together and an orange ball appears in between his hands. Riolu created the ball using a lot of its energy, so the fighting type Pokémon was getting a little tired, but not enough to want to quit the battle. Riolu tosses the ball at Mizu.

Alexander was getting a little tired. The young boy's eyes were starting to shut. He wasn't paying attention; as he started snoring while he was awake. "I'm sleepy."

Mizu was getting scared. The light blue light was floating towards the water type Pokémon, and Mizu didn't want to be hit. Mizu turns around and sees that his trainer was falling asleep, which upsets the water type Pokémon. "Oshawott, wott." Mizu nagged at his trainer, telling him to wake up.

Alexander just couldn't keep his eyes open. His tiredness was getting more apparent by the minute, even ignoring his Pokémon's command. "One second…" Alexander said.

Vincent walks up to Alexander. Vincent had wanted to fish, because he found fishing to be fun, and he wanted to try and capture a brand-new Pokémon. The young boy was holding a white bucket in one hand, and a fishing rod in his second hand. He grinned when he saw Alexander, his rival. "It's you."

Alexander quickly wakes up and shakes off his silliness. Hearing his rival Vincent in full effect, only made the boy only more alert. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to do some fishing," Vincent growled. "I want to try and catch a new Pokémon but seeing as you only have that Oshawott on your team, I can tell that you wouldn't be up for it."

"Is that an insult?" An angry Alexander replied.

"No, it was a sonogram."

"Don't get smart with me!" Alexander replied. "I'm not pregnant…yet…."

Alexander and Vincent glared at each other with intense an intense showdown stare. The tension in the air was so cutthroat, that you could cut the tension with a knife. Both Alexander and Vincent hated each other, and the hate between the two of them was strong.

Meloetta was floating in the air, nearby the lake where the teenagers where. She sees that Alexander and Vincent were in the middle of an intense argument, and since Meloetta was known for being a peacemaker, she hated tension. "Melo, melo."

So Meloetta decided to set out, with what it does best. She floats over towards them, wanting to make peace between them. She wanted to help the boys stop arguing and finally become friends. "Melo, melo."

Megan gets in-between them, and so did Riolu and Oshawott. "You two need to stop this," Megan said. She was tired of the boys constantly arguing with each other and wanted them to get along

"Riolu, you." The shiny Pokémon agreed.

"Osha, Osha." Mizu was getting tired and the water Pokémon passed out and fell asleep, which angered Megan, even though Mizu wasn't her Pokémon.

"NO one told you to go to sleep!" Megan shouted at Mizu.

"Riolu." Riolu shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't surprised that Oshawott went to sleep, instead of trying to help.

Meloetta floats over towards the group. "Melo, melo, melo." Meloetta does a spin, and caught the attention of the group, which caused them to all turn around and look at them, surprised to see the mythical Pokémon floating in the air right in front of them.

"It's Meloetta…!" Alexander said.

"MELO, MELO, MELO, MELO. MELO. MELO." Meloetta started to sing, in a calm and soothing voice. The soundwaves of Meloetta's singing floats over towards both Alexander and Vincent who had been arguing like two little kids.

Vincent and Alexander were mesmerized by the sound of Meloetta's voice and become traumatized by it. "It's so relaxing," Vincent said, he began swaying back and forth.

"Tell me about it," Vincent said.

Vincent and Alexander's eyes turn into hearts and they both look at each other and hug each other. Vincent and Alexander felt a new strange feeling thanks to Meloetta's song, and that new feeling was friendship, the two boys where now very best friend. "I love you best friend."

"I love you too bro," Vincent replied. The two hug each other closer, as the love for each other, had gotten stronger thanks to Meloetta's hypnotizing song.

Megan, Riolu, and Mizu raised their eyebrows up, surprised to see that the two Pokémon were now getting along. Megan didn't like it, however, thinking that something was very wrong about the two of them now getting along. "What is this?" She asked.

"We're friends now," Vincent said, hugging Alexander even tighter.

"You mean very best friends," Alexander replied.

"Oh, your right. I'm so sorry, best friend." Vincent apologized. Vincent started to cry, feeling bad that he didn't call his friend, his very best friend. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, I can we are best friends after all."

"I love you, Alexander."

"I love you too Vincent."'

Meloetta laughs and disappears. It felt like its job here was done, and that she needed to leave now because there was nothing else for her to do.

Alexander and Vincent hug each other even tighter. _The_ hug was so tight that their friendship felt like it was getting, even more, tighter, causing Megan, Mizu, and Riolu, to get even more confused, finding their newfound friendship to be very uncomfortable. "Stop it, I can't handle this anymore!" Megan shouted, closing her eyes.

Megan got down on her knees. The pain of seeing the two boys being all buddy, buddy made her very uncomfortable. She couldn't handle it anymore and needed to stop this. "I gotta find a cure and fast." She said. She turns around and looks at Mizu and her shiny Riolu. "Do the two of you want to help me find a cure and get them back to normal?"

"Oshawott. Wott." Mizu replied. Mizu couldn't stand his trainer acting like this and really wanted to help Megan find a cure.

Riolu on the other hand just wanted to go out on an adventure. "Rio, riot."

Megan balled up her fist and smiled. "Let's do this then."

Alexander and Vincent, whose faces were close together, held each other's hands and smiled at each other. They couldn't wait to go out on an adventure, thinking that it was going to be a fun experience for them. "Did you hear that, bestie?" Alexander asked.

"I sure did bestie," Vincent replied.

Vincent and Alexander look at each other, with their eyeballs touching each other. "We're going on an adventure!" The two boys shouted, they began jumping up and down, and it was obvious that the two of them couldn't contain their excitement.

Megan, Mizu, and Riolu looked at them and sweatdropped. "Oy voy," Megan commented. She facepalmed, thinking that the tow boys where acting very embarrassing and like little children.

Megan, Mizu, and Riolu decided to go and see Professor Henri Lebeau and Professor Ben Spruce, to try and see if they could come up with a solution on what exactly was going on with Alexander and Vincent. They were all standing in Professor Henri's lab, with Alexander and Vincent on the hospital bed, but the two boys where still hugged up on each other, not wanting to separate from one another.

Megan thought that if it was anyone who could help, then the two Professor would be two people who would make sense out of everyone that she knew. She was very lucky that the two professors had an off day and weren't doing any important work.

"This is truly remarkable indeed." Henri Lebeau asked, looking at Vincent and Alexander, trying to study the two teenagers, before coming up with a reason as to what was wrong with them.

"You're right. I've never seen anything like this before." Professor Ben replied. Professor Ben looked inside both Vincent and Alexander's mouth, trying to see if the thing that was wrong with them, was being caused from the inside. "This is a very incredible discovery."

"Me and Vincent are best friends," Alexander said while holding Vincent's right hand.

"We are going to be best friends, forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever and ever," Vincent said.

"Till the end of time." The two boys nuzzle their noses together, hoping that by doing that, it was going to make their friendship even stronger then it was right now.

Megan shuddered. Seeing the two of them be so close, made the girl very uncomfortable because she didn't find it to be natural. "That is so gross." She said.

Lebeau continues to look at the two boys. He was confused by their behavior and ended more information, so he could tell what exactly was going on between the two boys. "What exactly happened?" LeBeau asked.

"You see…" Megan started. She was a little embarrassed to tell the Professor this, so she started to scratch the back of her head. "It all started when the two of them began arguing, and then out of nowhere a Meloetta started singing and began acting like this." She tried to explain her best, even though it sounded a little choppy.

The two Professors looked at each other. "Meloetta." They said. They finally figured out, what was going on with Alexander and Vincent, and why they were acting the way they were, but Megan was confused. She folded her arms and looked at the professor, demanding answers form them.

"Don't leave me in the dark. Explain to me, what is going on."

Professor Ben sighed. "You see Meloetta is a powerful Mythical Pokémon, who has the power to create strong harmonies and songs that can mess with people's emotions, depending on how she feels," Ben explained to the girl.

"It's the reason, why so many collectors, musicians, and artist, try to go after Meloetta so they can get ahold of her beautiful song." Lebeau went on.

Megan got a better understanding of what exactly happened to them, but the thing she wanted to know, was how exactly can she cure them, so they can go back to normal. "But how do we fix this."

"You need true loves kiss," Ben explained.

Megan started laughing, she found that too amusing. "Come on professors, tell me the truth. How exactly are we going to cure these two boneheads over here?" She asked. She really didn't believe a thing that the two Professors were saying.

"Were telling the truth," Ben replied. Professor Ben nor Professor Lebeau where joking about what was going on with the two innocent boys, who were clearly hypnotized.

"True loves kiss, really is the cure for what exactly is going on between Alexander and Vincent," Lebeau replied and somewhat finishing up the answer to Professor Ben's question.

"Oh," Megan replied. She stopped laughing after looking at the serious look on the Professor's faces. She puts her hands on her hips, as she came up with the perfect plan to solve this problem. "Well then, I know how to solve this." She said. Megan reaches into her pocket and applies chopstick to her lip.

"I'm a pretty girl, so of course, I'm going to be the one who can solve this problem." She said.

Professor Ben and Professor LeBeau sweatdropped. "I don't think that's the right answer…" Ben said.

"Of course, it is. Alexander totally has a crush on me." Megan hoped. Because deep down, she secretly had a major crush on Alexander, but she was never going to tell the boy that in a million years. She walks over towards Alexander and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"There now there cured." Megan smiled.

Vincent and Alexander weren't cured, and the two boys where still hugged up on each other, and holding hands, while rubbing their face up against each other. "We are best friends, forever till the end, we are best friends, from now until the end." They sang in unison, which shattered Megan's heart causing her whole body to turn right.

"This isn't what was supposed to happen." She cried. "How can Alexander not like me."

"I can name about 2,000 reasons why." Professor ben said.

"What was that?" She turned around and growled, while her face turned red and her eyes turned into flames

"Nothing at all…" Ben sweatdropped, hiding behind LeBeau and becoming scared of his student.

"Good, because I don't know if you can handle the truth," Megan replied. She calmed down a little bit but was still going to be very wary. She flicks her hair, to show that she was the boss. She puts her hands back on her hips. "If I'm not Alexander's true love, or Vincent's, then I need to find out who exactly…" She said. She started rubbing her chin and began thinking.

"I got it." She snapped, realizing, that maybe there was someone out there, who both boys may have had a crush on.

Megan was on a hunt, she along with the boys all began walking through the campus, to interview girls who not only went to the Pokémon Academy but were also members of the honors camp. Megan couldn't find anyone yet, but while she was walking on the sidewalk of the campus, she sees Madison who was hanging out and spending time with her brother Hunter.

"Hey, Madison," Megan said. She walked up the steps, so she could get closer towards Madison.

"Yes?" Madison asked.

"Do you know if Vincent has a crush on anyone?"

Madison smiled. "Why yes, I do. Me." She revealed. Madison knew that Vincent had like the biggest crush on her, and it was obvious because Alexander had tried to ask out Madison multiple times now.

"Great," Megan replied. "Now, I need you to kiss him."

Madison blushed. "You want me to kiss him?" She asked.

"Yes. That way, he can turn back to normal."

"I don't know if I can do that…" Madison continued to blush, she even began turning her hair, and that was how nervous she was.

"Come on, do it," Megan replied. Megan didn't have time for any of this and was getting impatient and fed up with this whole situation. She pushes Madison forward and forces Madison to put her lips on Vincent.

Vincent shakes his head, and the magic becomes undone. Vincent looks at Madison and sees that he was kissing her, which surprised him. He broke the kiss and began freaking out and sweating. "What is going on?" He asked, now that he was back to normal. He couldn't remember anything, and his head was starting to hurt his head, so much that he began rubbing his head, hoping that it would help him gain some conscience.

"You and Alexander got hypnotized into thinking that you were best friends and the only way to cure you was to be kissed by your one true love," Megan explained while she folded her arms together.

"What?" He asked. He had no idea what she just said and felt like she was making all of it up. "Are you serious."

"Yes."

"So, that means…I kissed…her?" He asked. He turned around to look at Madison and saw that she was blushing with a smile on her face. Vincent started to blush too and was a little freaked out that he kissed his crush. But at the same time, happy. "Ship."

"Best friend!" Alexander said. Alexander wraps his arms around Vincent. Alexander who was still under the spell of Meloetta was happy to see his friend again.

"Get off me!" An uncomfortable Vincent threw him off, not wanting to be touched by him. "Why are you acting like that...?" He asked.

"Because we are best friends!" Alexander cheered. Alexander runs over towards Vincent wanting to hug him again.

"Get away from me." Vincent started running, and he was beginning to get chased by Alexander, the boy was still under the spell.

Megan watched Vincent try to run from Alexander. Now that Vincent was back to normal, she had to try and find a way to get Alexander back to normal. "Okay, you keep him busy, and I'm going to try and find out who Alexander has a crush on." Megan runs off and Riolu follows her.

Megan and Riolu did a lot of running, back to the hotel room, where Megan and Riolu were trying their hardest to look for any piece of evidence that would explain to them, who Alexander had a crush on. The room was a mess, as Megan and Riolu had gone through a lot of Alexanders belongings, to try and find something. "There is nothing in here, that's going to tell us who Alexander has a crush on." He sighed.

"Rio, rio." Riolu looks at a piece of paper and throws it down because he couldn't find anything about the boy's crush. "Rio, rio." Riolu points at Alexander's computer and tells the girl that they haven't looked there yet. "Rio, rio."

Megan tries to figure out what Riolu was saying, but when she looks at him pointing at the computer, it gives her an idea. "That's a good idea." Megan snapped. "Let's try that." She said.

But she came across another problem. "But who am I going to get to get into his computer…" She thought. "It has a password on it."

"Rio, rio," Riolu explained that Madison's brother was great with computers.

"That's a good idea," Megan replied.

Later that day, Megan rushed to talk to Madison's brother Hunter, and they explained the situation to him. They all went back to there hotel room, and Hunter was typing on the computer, and he was successful with hacking into his computer while sitting in his chair. "And you're in." He said.

"Thank you, Hunter."

"Don't mention it," Hunter said. Hunter starts messing around with it. "So where do you think would be the place where he would reveal who he has a crush on?"

"Try his player search system profile." She said.

"Right." He begins using the mouse and clicks on the player search system app. He was now on his profile and looks at his profile, but since he was logged in, he could see things that his PSS friends couldn't. He then finds something. "It says right here, that he has a crush on Myska," Hunter said.

"Myska?" Megan thought. She felt like it didn't make sense, but at the same time, it kind of did to her. "Myska! That makes a lot of sense." Megan runs off and so does Riolu, so they could try and find Myska.

Megan and Riolu had found Myska, and where currently dragging her to where Alexander was at. Myska was glad that she found someone who could break the curse and needed Myska to kiss Alexander. But they didn't explain to Myska the situation who was confused about what was going on.

"Where are we going?" Myska asked.

"I need you're helping." Megan said. Megan and Riolu stop dragging Myska, as they were finally near the area where Vincent and Alexander were. Vincent was still running away from Alexander, who was still chasing after him.

"You're back, now help me!" Vincent cried for help, glad to see Megan finally come back.

"Come here best friend!" Alexander said.

"What am I here for?" Myska asked.

"We need you to kiss Alexander, so he can be let go of a spell," Megan explained.

"Okay." Myska shrugged. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The young girl's eyes turned to hearts, as she was happy to finally get a chance to kiss the boy who she had a major crush on.

Megan was weird out by this. She was surprised that Myska didn't have any objection to trying to kiss Alexander, and it freaked her out a little. "Wait, you actually want to kiss him?"

"Of course," Myska responded. "He's freaking hot."

"Ew..." Megan's stomach started to turn. She found Myska's comment about finding Alexander to be attractive, to be very disgusting, even though Megan herself had somewhat of a secret crush on him.

"Hater's gonna hate." Myska insulted. Myska turns around and sees Alexander, watching him run around, made the girl happy and her heartbeat. "Come here to momma Papi." Myska starts running and tackles Alexander, forcing him to the ground.

Myska kisses Alexander on the lips, and a red light appears over Alexander, which breaks the spell and turns Alexander back to normal. But he wasn't done kissing Myska. Myska and Alexander sat there and continued kissing each other.

"Okay, you can stop now…I'm sure he's been cured," Megan shouted.

"Oh right." They both said, breaking the kiss. Both Myska and Alexander looked at each other and blushed. They slowly started to get away from each other, as Alexander couldn't remember anything that happened that day.

"What happened?" He asked.

"A long story." Megan shrugged. She didn't really want to get into what had happened that day, and just wanted to go back to the hotel and get her some sleep.

Vincent turns around and looks at Alexander. Alexander and Vincent glare at each other, but they both quickly smile as they look at each other. "Friends?" Vincent asked. Even after all that happened, Vincent feelings for Alexander was very different then what he felt differently, and Alexander felt the same way. They wanted to get over their rivalry and wanted to become friends.

"Friends," Alexander replied.

Vincent and Alexander shake hands. Beginning the start of a brand-new friendship between the two boys. Even though the two of them were under a spell earlier, there was something about that time, that they couldn't quite put a finger on, and the two boys liked that so decided to try and become friends, they continued to still smile at each other.

"What just happened?" Megan asked. Her jaw dropped.

"I don't know," Madison replied.

* * *

 **Authors Note** : This chapter was fun to write and very fun. One of the reasons, I like writing for this franchise is because not every main character appears in every chapter, so I don't have to worry about loads and loads of characters in one chapter, or useless appearances. That's what I like about this one. And the crossover arc between Academy and Preparations has continued.

Mara the Wolf – Thanks for the review, and it was funny. Though Blake Davis, Summer, Leif, Courtney and Rachel haven't appeared in either story yet, and they will appear soon.


	47. Sorry, I'm Not Available

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Blake was currently in the middle of a Pokémon battle with a trainer he met at the Castelia City Park. The two trainers were currently battling at the Castelia City Plaza, which was a good and renown battling spot for Pokémon trainers. With there not being any school today, thanks to the bad weather conditions. Blake wanted to get some extra training done.

The cold February winds were blowing everywhere as the snow was still piled up on the ground. Kids were playing at the park in the snow, as some parents were just doing their own things, but still keeping an eye out on their kids. Both Pokémon trainers were currently wearing jackets due to it being cold outside.

Blake's shiny Vulpix nicknamed Jinx was currently in a battle against Raven's Kirlia, her prize possession. The battle was heating up as the two Pokémon we're currently breathing heavy. With some dark marks being on the two Pokémon's body.

"Vulpix, pix." The shiny fire type Pokémon howled. Vulpix wanted to do whatever it takes to prove to her trainer that she was strong. So, she wasn't about to lose this battle no matter what.

It was the same for Kirlia too. Kirlia and Raven have been working hard so Kirlia could evolve. Raven was studying to be a Pokémon professor, but at the same time she wanted to some research on Mega Evolution and that was why she wanted the fairy type Pokémon to evolve. Because Kirlia's evolution could mega evolve.

"Kirlia, Kirlia, Kirlia." The fairy type Pokémon said. She too was breathing hard, almost as if she was out of breath. But she didn't want to give up. "Kirlia, kirl."

"Now, Jinx use Ember!"

"Vulpix, vul." Vulpix does a backflip as she releases a big fireball that hit Kirlia and burns the fairy type Pokémon, causing a lot of damage.

"Kirlia, kirl." The fairy type Pokémon felt a lot of pain. Kirlia was being surrounded in flames, which caused Raven to worry about her fairy type Pokémon as she was being burnt. "Kirlia."

"Are You okay, Kirlia?" The young girl studying to be a Pokémon Professor Raven asked.

The flames disappear. But one of the side effects of Ember causes Kirlia to become hurt by burning. "Kirlia, Kirlia." Kirlia gets down on one of her knees, as the powerful burn did more and more damage to her.

Blake smiled. "I got her where I want her." Blake was happy to see the fairy type Pokémon be weak and down. He wanted to win this battle to keep his ongoing winning streak up and was going to do whatever it takes to win this battle. "Now Jinx use Extrasensory."

Jinx's eyes turn a bright gold. Jinx releases a rainbow-colored beam from her two eyes, which covers Kirlia. "Vulpix, pix." Kirlia is then hit by a psychic wave as Jinx's eyes turn back to normal as the rainbow beam disappears. "Pix, pix, pix, pix." The Pokémon was happy as she watched Kirlia fall to the ground.

"Kirlia!" Raven shouted as she ran towards her partner Pokémon.

Kirlia was unable to battle. It suffered from a lot of damage and couldn't do anything else. Raven was worried about her Pokémon and picked her up to see if she was okay. "Kirlia, is everything alright?" She asked.

Kirlia opened her eyes. "Kirlia, kirl," Kirlia assured the trainer and let her know that she was feeling alright even though she lost the battle. "Kirlia, kirl."

"I'm glad you're alright," Raven said. She grabbed Kirlia's pokeball. "Now return." The fairy type Pokémon is returned to her pokeball as Raven puts it away. Raven gets up. She had a fun time battling Blake and really enjoyed the battle she was had with him. "That was a good battle, Blake."

"It was." He replied as he nodded his head to her. "Wanna have another one?"

"I can't." She pointed out. "You see I have homework I have to do." Raven looked up and smiled a Blake. She remembered that Blake had an interview today and wanted to wish him good luck on it before he went. "Good luck on your interview today, tho."

"Thanks." Blake blushed. He was a little embarrassed. Blake was the recent winner of the Mantine Surfing competition, and had been asked by Gabby and Ty, the hosts of the popular television show Castelia Corner, for an all exclusive one on one interview, and was a little nervous to go to it. "But, I'm a little nervous about it."

"Don't be," Raven said. Raven puts her right shoulder on his left shoulder and looks into his eyes. Raven believed that Blake could do it, because of the two of them where friends, so she believed in him. "I believe in you." She smiled, and he did too.

"Thanks." He said.

"Well, I gotta go, and good luck." She replied. She slowly started to walk away, but she still had a wide smile on her face.

Gabby was sitting down in a chair, as the audience started to clap. Gabby was a famous news lady, who has been doing the news for about twenty years now. She had brown hair and was wearing a pink suit. Gabby was sitting at her desk with Blake Newman sitting in a chair, right next to her large desk.

"Welcome back to Castelia Corner, the only news station that brings you up to the minute, action-packed stories." She said, while she looked at the camera, who was being handled by her best friend Ty. "Gabby had a wide smile on her face and she was wearing really shiny pink lipstick.

Gabby turns around and looks at Blake Newman. "I am here today with Blake Newman, the recent winner of the Castelia City Mantine Surfing competition who is also enrolled at the Pokémon Academy here in Unova as a General Pokémon Information major."

Blake had a wide smile on his face. "Thank you, Gabby. I am glad to be here." He replied. He had been asked by the heads of the Castelia Corner television show, to do a story about the recent win at the Mantine Surfing Race.

Blake Newman was mixed race. He was half-black and half-white. Blake tried to get comfortable in his chair, as he was dressed up wearing a suit and tie to look more presentable on television. Blake smiled, looking at the hostess.

"How was it like winning the Mantine Surfing Competition? What caused you to enter it in the first place?" Gabby asked.

"Well, you see, Gabby. I entered it because I wanted to show off my fantastic athletic skills." Blake said. Blake started to flex his arms, to show off his bulging muscles, which caused the people in the audience to swoon.

Gabby began thinking, and her laugh started to get eviler. "So, you think that you're very athletic?" Gabby asked.

"Why yes, I am," Blake replied. Blake Newman continued to show off his muscles, with the flexes getting more and more bigger. The crowd cheered, they really liked "Y glowing personality and wanted to see more. Blake was so happy with the audience's reactions that he gets out of his seat.

Gabby growls. She didn't want her show's ratings to go down, due to Blake's antics, so she needed him to get his act together. "Sit down now!" Gabby shouted, which scared Blake, causing him to sit down in his chair and shake nervously.

"Yes, ma'am."

Gabby looks at Blake and looked into his eyes. She wanted to know more about Blake, including his time at the Pokémon Academy. "So, Blake, tell me about your time at the Pokémon Academy. Give me all the juicy gossip, and drama." She shouted. Since Gabby was a reporter, she loved to gossip.

"Well I love the Pokémon Academy, and we all get along with each other pretty well." He admitted, even though it wasn't the answer that she was looking for.

Gabby rolled her eyes. She wanted drama, and she was going to get that drama, no matter what the cost was. "Oh, so you think…." She said. She turns around and looks at the television and so does Blake. The television comes on and shows this clip:

 _Noiz rolled his eyes and turned his head to the right and notices a Venipede slithering. Not wanting to feel insulted by Davey, Noiz comes up with an idea to test the boy he was traveling with. "I think you can't catch a Pokémon." The boy said._

 _Davey was furious after hearing that. So, to prove him wrong he decided to try to catch the Venipede. "You know what! I can catch it." The boy said with a confident look on his face. "Come on Growlithe, let's do it."_

 _Growlithe does a backflip and lands in front of its trainer with a smile on his face. "Lithe." Growlithe said._

 _"Good luck, break a leg," Noiz said._

 _"Growlithe use Flamethrower."_

 _Growlithe opened its mouth, but it looks up and sees a tree filled with Oran Berries. Growlithe runs over towards the tree and climbs up it, its trainer watches with a confused look on his face._

 _"Growlithe...we're in the middle of a battle." The distraught trainer exclaimed._

 _Growlithe craws onto a branch. The orange Pokémon gets up and grabs two Oran berries. Growlithe knew that it was supposed to battling alongside its trainer, but it loved berries so much that it would rather eat berries instead. "Growl!" The Pokémon takes a bite of the berry on the right side and chews loudly._

 _Davey was furious but, knew that he could still catch a Pokémon go prove Noiz wrong. Davey reaches into his right Pokémon and grabs a pokeball. He taps the center, causing the ball to return to its' enlarge state. "I can still catch it."_

 _The boy threw the pokeball and taps the Venipede. The Pokéball opens and Venipides body is covered in a red light, that goes inside the pokeball and it closes. The pokeball goes falls on the ground and shakes once. The pokeball then flies and opens, releasing Venipede. The pokeball goes back to Davey and he grabs it. The boy was disappointed that he didn't catch Venipede. The Venipede slithers away._

 _Noiz started to burst out laughing. "That was so hilarious. You're such a noob."_

 _"Shut up!" Davey shouted._

 _Growlithe was finished eating its berries. The fire type Pokémon jumps off the branch and does a backflip – landing in-front of its trainer. "Growlithe!" Growlithe didn't like the way that Noiz was making fun of its trainer and decided that it needed to protect Davey. The stray Pokémon opens its mouth, it then coughs up a band of fireball which hit Noiz in the face, making it black, and causing his face to burn and his hair to turn into an afro._

 _Growlithe and Davey laugh at Noiz._

 _Noiz didn't like what the boy and his Pokémon were doing. Noiz balled up his fist and shook his heading – causing his face and hair to return to normal. "That wasn't funny!" He bickered._

 _"Yes, it was." He laughed._

 _"Growl." The stray Pokémon laughed._

 _"Hey, Noiz – you say, I can't catch a Pokémon, but how many Pokémon have you caught?" Davey asked._

 _"None," Noiz revealed._

 _Davey continued laughing. "You're such a hypocrite. You see Growlithe – I was right about him, he doesn't know anything." Davey bragged._

 _"Growlithe, Growl, Growlithe." Growlithe rudely shrugged._

 _Noiz couldn't take this anymore. He didn't like what Davey and Growlithe were doing and decided that he couldn't take traveling with Davey anymore. The boy began walking away._

 _Davey stopped laughing and watched as Noiz walked away. He began feeling a little guilty about what he was doing to Noiz. "Hey, Noiz – where are you going?" He asked._

Gabby presses the pause button, causing the video to pause, and leaving the scene in a middle of a cliffhanger, which angered the audience because they wanted to see more of the footage.

"Hey, I wanted to see more," JD said. JD was a student at the Pokémon Academy's Honor Camp who they along with the rest of the students at their camp, was still in Unova. It had been only one week since they arrived in Unova, and they were all enjoying their time there.

Gabby glares at Blake, putting a lot of pressure on him. She was desperate to get some sort of dirt on the students at the school and would do whatever it takes to get that news no matter what it was. "Now, how do you explain that?" She asked.

"Easy." Blake shrugged. "Noiz and Davey had just met each other, so they didn't know each other that much." He explained to her, but she was a little disappointed in his answer. "And everyone knows that Noiz is a pain to try and get along with, because of how his personality is."

Gabby's face started to turn red from the anger that she was feeling, due to Blake not giving her anything good or anything newsworthy for the show. "Come on! Tell me something. Not this Disney Channel boring stuff." She grabs him by the shirt and starts shaking the boy which scared him.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I don't know anything that dramatic, or any juicy details about anyone in my school, so I can't help you with anything." He explained his best, while she was still shaking him to the core.

"Fine." She pouted. She throws him back into his chair and folded her arms. But she wasn't about to give up, she was going to try and dig deeper, so she could get some juicy gossip form him because she felt like he didn't know anything. She turns around to the television and grabs her remote she, so she changes the channel, and that was what she did. "How about this." She said, and this shows up on the screen:

 _The sun was shining brightly over the school on the loud Wednesday morning, as the young boy looked at the school with awe. Holding onto the straps of his backpack, he ran up to the school with a smile on his face and excitement running through the young Caucasian boy bones._

 _Growlithe barked, glazing at its trainer. "Growl, growl." The fire type Pokémon named Growlithe felt left behind by his young trainer. His trainer was so busy with excitement that he was low key neglecting Growlithe in the process. But Growlithe didn't let that stop him, so he ran to his trainer and finally caught up with him._

 _Davey turns to Growlithe and scrunches down to pet him. "If Snivy was still alive, he would be proud." He remembered with nostalgia rushing through his head. But not wanting to get teary-eyed about the death of his starter Pokémon, he shook his head to forget and continued walking up to the school along with Growlithe._

 _Student council president Stevie along with his partner Pokémon, Cacnea that was given to him by his sister was handing out flyers that were talking about his best friend Forrest. Stevie and Cacnea see Growlithe and Davey and they hurry up to catch up to his. "Hello there!"_

" _Uh hello?" He asked._

 _Stevie started to cry with tears flowing out of his eyes like a running flowing river ln both sides. "My best friend has been missing since last night and I can't find his!" Stevie cried._

 _Growlithe and Davey sweatdropped. "Uh… okay? And how am I supposed to help with this?"_

" _You can help me find my best friend!" Stevie responded as he continued to cry in agony._

 _Cacnea who was a relatively friendly Pokémon leaps into the air and wraps its arms around the young boy. However, this was very dangerous because of the prickly pines that Cacnea had that pressed into the young boy's skin._

 _Davey screamed in pain as Cacnea's needles were pressed into his skin, causing his so much pain. He continued to scream in pain crying for help but all that everyone could hear was mumbling._

 _Growlithe, well he barked. Growlithe spits out a fireball that floats in the air. The grass type Pokémon, Cacnea sense that fire type attack coming and removed the needles out of Davey's skin and jumps towards Stevie. While the fireball that Growlithe spat out hits Davey in the face and Burns him causing him to fall to the ground with his eyes becoming swirly._

 _Later that day Davey and Growlithe walked down the noisy hallway with students passing by them. The new boy Davey was looking for his homeroom class as Growlithe was high alert, wanting to protect his trainer from any danger approaching._

 _But the boy with black hair, Davey was getting furious over the fact that he couldn't find a classroom anywhere, causing his face to get red with anger. "WHERE IS A CLASSROOM I CAN VISIT!" he shouted, breathing hard in the process._

" _A classroom I can visit?" Raven who was asexual and her boyfriend Tyree was walking down the hallway, as they heard the girl yelling. Walking with them where Raven's Pokémon Kirlia and his Pokémon Cranidos._

" _Why yes! I know a classroom." She said._

" _Let us guide you this way!"_

 _The young boy rolled his eyes. You see, Davey was a much more independent person and hated depending on other people. It just wasn't the type of person he was. "How about this? You go and walk five steps ahead of me and I'll walk behind you. I don't want to be seen with losers like you when I'm a star." He bragged, even chuckling a little._

 _The young girl Raven and Tyree, her boyfriend both raised their right eyebrow in confusion. "Okay then?" Raven replied as he and her boyfriend turned around and started to walk along with their Pokémon following alongside them._

 _Growlithe and Davey run one of the schools many Pokémon Science classroom where they see Josh and David looking at bleaker. The two teenage boys were wearing goggles to protect their eyes from the experiment they're doing._

 _Raven and Tyree along with their two partner Pokémon followed the teenage boy and watched him as he was observing the classroom, as Davey was amazed by all he was seeing in the science classroom as both his and Growlithe's eyes turn into hearts._

" _Science is so amazing!"_

" _Growl! Growl!"_

 _Davey walks over to a nob and touches it, by turning it forward. "What does this do?!" He asked causing the green liquid inside the container to boil up._

" _Don't touch that!" Josh and David both shouted in shock._

 _The substances in the beaker explode, causing everyone to get green Afros and have black marks of ashes around there faces._

" _Oops." Davey shrugged._

Gabby pauses the television, and glares down Blake's eyes, trying to intimidate him, so he can give her something to talk about on her talk show. "How about that? Tell me about Tyree and Raven's relationship." She asked, wondering if he could do it for her.

"I'll be glad too," Blake responded, with a happy smile on his face. "You see Tyree and Raven, really love each other. Even though she's asexual and doesn't really get "those" type of urges."

Gabby was really interested in learning that she was asexual. She raised her right eyebrow up and leaned in closer towards the boy. "You're telling me that she's asexual?"

"Why yes." He replied. "Everyone knows that she is asexual."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a scoop." She said looking at the audience and they all cheered. Gabby thought that this was going to be getting interesting, and so did the audience. She wanted to learn more about Raven's suppose asexuality. "So, do Raven and Tyree, ever fight over the fact that Raven is asexual and can't satisfy Tyree's needs?" She asked, hoping that Blake would give her something.

"Nope. In fact, Tyree totally respects Raven's sexuality."

Gabby sighs and slams her head on the desk. She was beginning to get angry. She needed news and drama to make her show more interesting, but so far, Blake wasn't giving her anything. "You are useless!"

Blake raised his eyebrows, he found it strange that she had so much footage of things that have happened at the Academy and wanted to know how. "How do you have all this footage?" He asked.

"Your school has many cameras planted throughout the school, and I know a guy who gave me some of that footage." She said. She turns around and looks at Professor Ben, who was backstage and counting his money.

"I can finally buy that sports car I've always wanted." Professor Ben hoped. He was counting the dollars in his hand, one by one.

Gabby turns to look at Blake. She had a feeling that there had to be something interesting that Blake could tell her, and she wanted to learn about it now, so she was going to do whatever it takes to learn what it was. "Now Blake, can you think about something interesting to tell me."

"Uh…" Blake responded. He began thinking, wondering if there was something that he could tell her. "I don't think there's anything, I can tell you…"

"Are you sure about that?" Gabby asked. She had something up her sleeve because there was a secret weapon that she had that no one else in the world could talk about.

"Yes. I'm sure about that."

"Well, as you can see," Gabby said. Gabby reaches down and grabs a folder that has a top secret in it. "I have this folder here, that has top secret information about the truth of Team Plasma. I know that recently the people at your school was invited to Liberty Island, on a field trip sponsored by Team Plasma, and I have secret footage about a conversation between Ghetsis and- "She started, but suddenly the lights went out, leaving the room dark and empty.

"What is going on?" A confused Blake asked because he couldn't see. The lights turn back on suddenly and Gabby was now gone, which shocked him. "Wait, where did Gabby go?"

Gabby was tied up by some rope backstage, with duct tape over her mouth. She couldn't say anything and was mumbling. Ghetsis and N walk up to Gabby. Ghetsis didn't want Gabby saying about that tape and didn't want anyone to know about what Team Plasma was about, and N was confused about the whole thing, not knowing what was going on.

Ghetsis rips the tape off her mouth. "I'm sorry." A scared Gabby said, she was shaking nervously, and didn't know what to say. "I won't show the tape, just please let me go…"

Ghetsis started to laugh. Ghetsis snaps his fingers and the Shadow Triad Trio comes out of nowhere, ready to serve and protect their leader Ghetsis. "You're not going anywhere." She said.

The Shadow Triad Trio walks over towards Gabby. Gabby was shaking, and she was crying, tears coming down her eyes. She was getting scared, worried that something bad was about to happen to her. "Please, don't hurt me. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, I just wanted ratings."

"You know what they say Gabby when the show is over…" Ghetsis started to say. His voice was so deep and menacing, that every time he talked, it sounded like he was planning something dark and sinister.

The Shadow Triad trio grabs their swords, while Gabby starts screaming. The Shadow Triad swings their swords and cuts off Gabby's head and her body becomes chopped up into a million pieces, with blood scattering anywhere.

"That's a wrap." Ghetsis laughed.

The Shadow Triad, all three members lick Gabby's blood from the sword. While N stood there confused, not knowing what was going on. "Why did you have her killed, father?" N asked.

"Because…" Ghetsis walks over and grabs the secret file that Gabby had. "She was harming Pokémon and selling them into slavery."

"WHAT?" N asked in rage. "Then she delivered to die."

"Precisely my dear son." Ghetsis shouted. Even though Ghetsis was lying to N and manipulating him, Ghetsis was going to do whatever it takes to make sure that his plan of freezing Unova in ice and taking over the region was going to come true, no matter how far he'd had to go. Ghetsis puts his hands on his son's shoulders and looks into his eyes. "And we have to make sure that all things go according to plan."

"Right father," N replied. N was clueless when it came to what his father really wanted. Because all he knew was that his father just wanted to separate Pokémon from Humans, so Pokémon could be safe.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Looks like the plot is thickening, and things are getting serious. What did you all think of this chapter and what do you all think of the crossover arc so far? Also it seems like some people aren't really feeling this crossover arc, which surprised me. I'm shocked to hear this, how come so of you aren't liking this crossover arc?

Mara the Wolf – The link to the Wiki is on my profile page.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Twinkle, twinkle, little Starmie. How I wonder where you are. Up above the Unova skies, how I wonder where you are…. twinkle, twinkle little star…. all the humans are about to die…" N sang in a monotone voice while laughing mechanically.**_

The skies were gray, and the rain was coming down hard. The ground starts shaking, which made the people walking and driving on the streets and sidewalks of Castelia City scared. The ground starts to crack and suddenly, a large castle pops up from the ground. The castle was N's castle and N and the rest of Team Plasma was ready for their plans to finally begin.

N was standing on the top of his castle, looking at the large aud9eince of Pokémon all staring at him. N was wearing a different outfit, as usual, currently he was wearing a king's robe. N had a staff in his hand that Corless had made, and he stomps the staff on the ground.

The Pokémon then begin cheering, for N. The Pokémon who made up the large crowd eyes started to glow red, one by one. The Pokémon were being controlled by N, to rage war on the humans and N, was tired of Pokémon getting mistreated by them.

Chroma and Eli started to run from Emerald and Dusky. Emerald and Ducky's eyes were ruby red, due to being under the control of N who wanted Pokémon to attack humans. Dusky jumps on Chroma and starks biting his arm, causing a lot of pain for Chroma and causing his arm to start bleeding.

Kirlia starts slapping Raven. Kirlia then pushes Raven to the ground, with her eyes being bright red and she starts biting Raven's ear and rips her trainers ear off, with blood coming out of the ear.

Lillian starts floating in the air, and Jacob, Myska, and Max start to look at her confused about what was going on with the girl who they had a crush on. Lillian's eyes started to glow blue and she became surrounded by a light blue outline.

Castelia City blows up.

Zakariya was trying his best to control Victini and stop it from getting angry, while he was holding it in his hands. Victini then jumps out of Zakariya's arms and its body becomes surrounded in flames.

N stabs Orion with a knife and slowly takes the knife out of his chest, where he stabbed him, and blood starts oozing out of Orion's system and falls onto the ground.

Rita and Kell kiss each other, before a huge explosion comes out of nowhere, causing Rita and Kell to explode in the process.

A black goo starts to come up towards Riley's body. Riley's body becomes surrounded by a black light and the ooze and the young boy was trying his hardest to get the ooze off him.

Ghetsis laughs evilly.

 _ **Pokémon Academy: The Movie – Pokémon VS. Humans.**_

 _ **Coming soon…**_

 **The ten-part mini-series, coming soon.**


	48. Internet Shorts

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Typing on a Keyboard"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12**_

 _ **This short focus is on Nathan.**_

Nathan was sitting on the bed in his hotel room. He was watching television, with his Pikachu and Quilava sitting on his lap. Nathan was enjoying the field trip in Unova. But unlike everyone else who was out doing other things, Nathan just wanted some r and r. "I'm getting bored." He said.

Nathan turns around and grabs his keyboard. He opens the keyboard and begins typing. "Typing on the keyboard…." He sang, but in a robotic way. "Typing on a keyboard." Nathan continued singing. Nathan was so bored that he decided to sing and make a melody.

Pikachu and Quilava wake up. They enjoyed the song. Not only where they are enjoying the singing that Nathan was doing, they wanted to join in on the singing that he was doing. "Pika, pika, pika. Pika, pika, pika." Pikachu sang. Pikachu just sang the exact song that Nathan was singing and repeated the same phrase "Typing on a keyboard, typing on the keyboard."

Quilava moved his head back and forth, going along with the jam and Pikachu and Quilava followed suit. "Quil, quil, quil, quil, quil, quil." Quilava started to rap. What Quilava rapped was "Typing on a keyboard can be fun-fa-fa-fun."

'Typing on a keyboard can be fun, fun, fun. When you write whatever you want." Nathan sang, typing the keys on the keyboards one by one. "Typing on a keyboard." Nathan beatbox. "Typing in a keyboard." Nathan beat boxes once again.

"Pika, pika, pika, pika, peak, peak, peak." Pikachu beatbox. When Pikachu beatboxed it say, "Now Quilava spit a juicy rap."

"Quilava. Quil, quil, quil, quil." Quilava rapped while covering its mouth. Quilava pretty much said: "Type, type, type, ta-ta-tah, type."

'Typing on a keyboard can be fun, fun, fun. When you write whatever you want." Nathan sang, typing the keys on the keyboards one by one. Nathan gets up, and his Pikachu, and Quilava starts doing various dances like the chicken noodle soup, the Dougie, the name, and the dab.

"Typing on a keyboard." Nathan beatbox. "Typing in a keyboard." Nathan beat boxes once again. "Now word." Nathan finished and him, Pikachu and Quilava jump on the bed and begin laughing. The three of them had a fun time laughing away, and Nathan hugs both of his Pokémon. The bond between the three of them was getting strong.

" _ **PokeFriends"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12**_

 _ **This short focus is on Rita.**_

Rita was sitting on her bed, looking at her smartphone in her hand with Roselia sitting right next to her. Rita was deeply wrapped up in her favorite Pokémon Soap Opera, "The Jumpluffs of our Lives." Rita was addicted to binge-watching this show and wanted to watch all 242 episodes all at once.

On Rita's screen, a male Jumpluff with a mustache was talking to a female Jumpluff who was wearing a dress. The female Jumpluff was both crying and upset at the Male Jumpluff who cheated on her with her brother, who was standing behind her confused on what to do. "Jump, jump, jump?" The female Jumpluff cried, while also asking why he cheated on her.

"Pluff, pluff, pluff, pluff." The male Jumpluff replies saying that he was getting bored with her and that her brother was more exciting. The male Jumpluff floats over towards her brother and the two male Jumpluff kiss.

Rita was watching this show, with her eyes glued to her smartphone and she was crying, feeling sad for the female Jumpluff. "How can Ross have cheated on Rachel with her brother Joey? That is so not fair!" Rita grabs a tissue and blows her nose. "I don't care if Ross and Rachel where on a break, he still shouldn't have cheated."

"Roselia, Roselia, Roselia?" Roselia shrugs her shoulders. She didn't get the appeal of the show that her trainer was watching. She even commented on that, asking why she watches the show.

"Because!" Rita replied. She gets up and whips away her tears. "The Jumpluffs of our Lives is about best friends, Ross, Joey, Chandler, Phoebe, Monica, and Rachel. Six best friends who are Jumpluffs who are navigating their life's through Castelia City, as Pokémon in there mid to late twenties. It's a captivating show, with drama, romance, and action." She went on to explain. Those were the reasons as to why Rita loved the show so much.

"Roselia, Roselia," Roselia responded by telling Rita that the show sounded boring to her.

"It is not boring!" Rita shouted. Rita was very passionate about the show and would go to arms lengths to defend it.

Kell walks into the room with Bulbasaur. Kell was wearing a white t-shirt and white gym shorts with a white headband over his head. You could tell that Kell was getting ready to go to the gym, which was obvious because he was going to the gym and promised Rita that the two of them were going to be going together. "Come on Rita, we are supposed to be going training at the Pokémon Battle Gym."

"I can't," Rita replied. She paid her attention back to her smartphone, so she can her favorite soap opera. "This is the 200th season finale and I need to see how it ends."

"You're still slaying here on the bed watching television. You're going to end up becoming a loose like those people who write or read fanfiction." Kell said, while also winking at the audience.

"NO!" She shouted in protest. "I'm going to be finishing this show and no one can stop me."

"Oh yes, someone can." He replied. He walks over towards her and grabs her iPhone. When he grabbed her iPhone, she started crying in tears and in pain, because she wanted her phone back.

"Please give me my phone back."

"No!" he shouted. He walks over towards the window and throws the iPhone on the ground, which shatters and crack. But Rita runs over towards the window and looks at her phone.

"NOOO!" She shouted. "I'm never going to find out if Ross and Rachel get back together again." She cried, with the tears coming out of her eyes like waterfalls.

"Yes, you will." Kell shrugged. "You can always stream it later…"

"Oh yeah. That's right! This is the twenty-first century." She remembered.

" _ **Scared Straight"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12**_

 _ **This focus is on Yukio**_

Yukio clears his throat and was being recorded thanks to Don. Yukio was in the process of making a video on his popular Poke Tube channel, that was about the unknown and mysterious. Since that was the sort of thing that he was in too. Yukio was standing behind a green screen, that had changed to a picture of outer space, with creepy alien theme music playing in the background. "Welcome to Yukio's Corner, and today we are going to be counting down to the five most mysterious sighting in our universe."

But as soon as he began, while standing behind the background, the door that had been left open, randomly shuts and it starts Yukio and scares him. "Wait. It appears that some mysterious supernatural activity is going on in this very hotel room…." Yukio shakes. He was a little scared, wondering where, why and how the door just randomly shut.

"Do you want to go after it?" Don asked. Don was the cameraman and he was holding onto the camera, still filming Yukio, wanting to get everything on a camera.

"No," Yukio replied. He adjusts the suit that he was wearing. "It could just be a psychic type Pokémon." He shrugged off. "Now Munna, can you please come here?" He asked.

"Munna, moon." Munna floats over towards Yukio and Yukio grabs his Munna. The real reason why he wanted Muuna was that Yukio was scared as hell and was still shaking. But since Munna was his partner Pokémon, he felt that Munna could calm him down a little bit.

"Now, let's get back to where we last start- "He quickly gets interrupted and the lights cut off, which scared Yukio even further, causing him to scream like a girl. "I can't take this anymore!" He shouted. Yukio runs off, while still holding Munna in his hands.

The light turns off, and Jeanne was standing there. She was the one who turned off the lights and shuts the door. She walks over towards her brother Don and holds his hand out. "I told you I can scare him, not give me my money."

Don reaches into his pocket and pulls out twenty dollars. He put to sit in her hands. "Fine, you were right. It's possible for Yukio to get scared."

"I know." She replied. "Because, I'm so fancy, you already know." She flips her hair off and walks off.

" _ **Eli and Zoura 2: The Shadow Ball Awakens"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12.**_

 _ **This short focus is on Eli.**_

Eli and Emerald where alone in the forest that afternoon, with the sun tipping down because it was getting closer towards the evening time. Eli was listening to her tunes, while brushing Emerald's fur, wanting the normal type Pokémon's fur to get more shiny and fluffy. Eli and Emerald were in Pinwheel Forest, in the Unova Region and had a day off school. Eli and the rest of her class were in Unova for a few weeks because of a funeral of her fellow classmate.

While they are sitting down on the ground, Zoura pops from out of the bushes and onto a tree branch. Zoura was the same Zoura that Eli had been trying to catch for a while now. Zoura had followed Eli all the way to Unova because it liked the chase that Eli gave him. "Zoura, Zoura." Zoura does a backflip and lands on the ground which startles both Eli and Emerald.

"It's you!" She shouted. She was surprised to see Zoura. "You followed me all the way from Kalos?"

Zoura laughed.

Eli was getting pumped up and threw her fist into the air. Emerald jumps into Eli, ready to battle and getting into her battle pose. "Eevee, Eevee."

"Zoura, Zoura." Zoura too was ready to battle and glared at Emerald.

"Emerald use Tackle." She ordered.

"Eevee!" Emerald charges towards Zoura, getting ready to tackle the dark type Pokémon, but the dark type Pokémon Was too fast for Emerald and ends up disappearing, which surprised the tiny brown Pokémon. "Eevee?" Eevee asked, confused as to where did Zoura go.

"Where did Mercury go?" Eli asked, looking around. Eli gave Zoura the nickname of Mercury because she felt like it suited Zoura and it sounded cool to her. She balled up her fist, trying to figure out where the Pokémon went.

"Eevee, Eevee?" Emerald looked around too, trying to find where Zoura went.

Zoura appears out of nowhere. "Zoura, Zoura." Zoura opens its mouth and forms a ball made from shadows in front of it. Emerald turns around and sees Zoura, which surprised the Pokémon. Zoura tosses the ball at Eevee, and Emerald ends up falling back and hitting a tree.

Emerald lands on the ground after hitting the tree and quickly gets up. Even though the attack did a little damage to the normal type Pokémon, Emerald was now ready to do some more battling. "Eevee, Eevee." Eevee was pumped.

"That's the spirit! Now Emerald Use Iron Tail."

"Eevee, Eevee." Eevee leaps into the air and does a backflip. Eevee's tail turns gray and the normal type Pokémon slaps Zoura in the face, sending Zoura flying and landing on the ground. The attack did so much damage to the dark type Pokémon, that Zoura could barely get up.

"Zoura, zor." Zoura struggles to get up, and starts shaking, with its knees trembling.

"Now's the time to catch it." Eli reaches into her pocket and pulls out a tiny little Pokeball. Eli taps the center of the Pokeball and the Pokeball grows bigger. "Pokeball go!" Eli tosses the Pokeball and the Pokeball spins in the air, towards the dark type Pokémon.

The ball hits Zoura and opens, covering Zoura in a red light. The light goes into the Pokeball and the pokeball closes and lands onto the ground. The pokeball starts shaking with the middle of the ball glowing ruby red.

Eli and Emerald looked at the ball with anticipation. Eli really wanted to catch the Zoura that she nicknamed Mercury. She prayed hoping that Mercury would stay in the Pokeball.

The Pokeball breaks up and Zoura tackles the ball and the ball spins and Eli gets hit with the ball, and lands on the ground with her eyes turning into swirls. "Looks, like I'm unable to battle." She said.

Zoura laughs and runs off.

" _ **Cassandra Reacts"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12**_

 _ **This chapter focuses on Cassandra**_

Cassandra was recording herself watching an episode of PokeProblems, one of her favorite shows. Cassandra had a popular PokeTube channel where she reacts to episodes of some of her favorite television shows. "Hello fellow Cassandanites, and welcome to another episode of Cassandra Reacts." While she said that the Clarissa Explains It All theme song plays in the background while she nodded her head back and forth.

"Today we are going to be watching the very episode of PokeProblems. One of my favorite shows ever." She said. "Now, let's watch."

Quinten tapped his feet constantly while sitting on the couch, that Tuesday afternoon. He was currently in a session with his psychiatrist Professor Krane. Quinten had anger issues and occasionally goes and sees Professor Krane once a week. Professor Krane currently specializes in the purification of Shadow Pokémon and was well known for his research. He had short brown hair and tiny rectangular glasses. He looked quite young but was old enough to be a professor.

Professor Krane had his patients usually meet up with him in his laboratory which was quite big. Sitting on professor Krane's couch was his partner Pokémon Eevee, who was usually by him twenty-four seven. Another interesting fact was that the brown-haired Professor usually gave out Eevee as a starter Pokémon to new trainers in a region close to Hoenn named Orre. But Professor Krane had moved to Hoenn after the shadow Pokémon accident not too long ago.

Krane looks down at his clipboard which had a lot of information about Quinten. He could tell from the information on his clipboard that Quinten had been doing a lot better recently when it came controlling his anger. "I see that you've been doing a good job trying to control your anger." The brown-haired Professor read.

"Haha, I wish I can control my anger." Cassandra laughs.

He crossed his legs, and then held onto his right leg, trying to get comfortable on the slippery couch. "I also see that you got yourself a girlfriend, been working out and even got a job at Sawsbucks."

Cassandra pauses the video. "I can totally relate to what Quinten is going through. I hate therapists. They think that they know everything, and it's super annoying. Cassandra unpauses the video and continues watching the video.

Quinten sighed. "Yes." He replied. "I've been trying my best to control my anger, and getting a girlfriend, working out and having a job has been really helping me control my emotions." He smiled. He finally felt free from the anger that had been controlling him for most of his life. He may be doing better now, but his anger was a lot worse back then, even getting him into a lot of trouble before.

"I can totally tell that Quinten is stressed out during this scene." Cassandra reacted. She was really getting into watching this show.

Quinten had been trying to work on his anger management issues for a while now, and he felt like he has been making some progress. Today, however, the teenage boy wanted to tell the Professor something regarding the meetings that they have been having. He had a hard time trying to get out what he wanted to say, but he knew he should say it. "That is why I don't think we should continue to keep this session going." He said.

The Professor was surprised to hear Quinten say that. It wasn't something he was expecting because it came out of nowhere. He hadn't seen any signs that showed that Quinten was ready to be finished with these sessions. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because I've improved a lot." He said. Quinton looks up at the clock and sees that it was 7:15 am, which meant that it was time for him to go to school. He had to be there before 8:00 am when school starts. Today was the first of school at the brand-new Pokémon Academy here in the Hoenn Region in Mauville City. "I don't have time for this, I got to go to school."

Quinten didn't want to sit there and continue talking to his psychologist. Quentin gets up and grabs his backpack. Before he leaves, he looks at his psychiatrist, who was staring at him in a serious way. The Professor didn't think that Quinten should just abruptly leave, but he knew that the teenager was going to do it anyway.

"Wow, he just actually straight up went out and left his therapists room. If I did that, lord knows what would happen if my parents found out about this.

"If you don't think you need me anymore, then that's fine. But you should know that my door is always open." The Professor reminded the young boy, who he didn't think was ready to not see a psychologist anymore.

"We'll see about that," Quinten said, leaving in an awkward way. The Professor had a feeling that the young boy was going to come back, but he wasn't going to say that.

Quinten exits the room and slams the door. He was a little bit angry, the Professor didn't understand his feelings, but he shrugged it all off. His new focus was on school. Even though it was rare for a teenage, Quinten was very excited to be arriving at Pokémon Academy. That way, it could be somewhat of a fresh start for the boy.

"Quinten literally, has no chill. What so ever." Cassandra said. She had a bowl of popcorn in her lap and she was throwing popcorn into her mouth. She was getting super into this television show.

Her boyfriend Rafe walks into the room and sits on the bed next to her and wraps his arms around her shoulder and kisses her on the cheek. "What are you watching babe?"

"PokeProblems. It's this new television show, and I'm super invested."

"Oh yeah," Rafe said. Rafe turns around and his eyes turn red. "Well how about I cause you some PokeProblems!" He screams and grows a tail, which caused her to scream. He grabs Cassandra by the neck and chokes her to death.

Cassandra screams and wakes up in real life. She was breathing heavy, after having that intense nightmare. "What just happen?" She was confused, not having a clue about what just happened to her.

"You had a dream about some show called PokeProblems. Now go back to sleep girl." Her roommate Raven said and threw a book at her, as her Kirlia was right next to her.

"Kirlia, Kirl."

" _ **Recap"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12.**_

 _ **This short focus is on Drama.**_

Drama was sitting at her desk late at night. Both her roommates, Noiz and Fiery had both been sleeping, so she thought it was time for her to finally do something, that she usually does every night and that recorded her thoughts on her video diary.

Drama adjusts the video camera and presses the record button. She was all set and ready to go. Even though Drama was a very shy person, talking to the camera allowed Drama to forget that, and she could just be her normal self. The only person she was uncomfortable talking to was Joey and Noiz. But when it came to everyone else, the young girl was confused. "My name is Drama, and this is my video diary." She explained.

"I am a young girl who goes to the Pokémon Academy in the Unova Region. I like the Pokémon Academy. I've met a lot of friends like Davey, but also made a lot of people that I don't like all too much like Noiz. A guy I use to have a crush on, but after he said something rude to me, my crush on him faded and I'm still mad at him about that, even though he always tries to apologize." She explained to the camera.

These videos weren't meant to be viewed by anyone, and they were just for herself. She wanted something, so she could watch in the future when she got older, so it can remind her of the old times, in case she gets nostalgia in the future.

"But enough about this." She said. She shrugged her shoulders and look back into the camera. "There's still so much more than I want to talk about." She explained. She clears her throat because she was starting to feel a little scratch in her throat.

"Like there's these young students who came here from Kalos, and they've been here for about two weeks now. You see there here because one of my fellow classmates and friends, Davey's Emolga died from cancer and their holding a funeral here in Kalos." She explained even more, pretty much giving a recap. "Where pretty much tasked with being the mentors to these young students, and so far, it's been fun. There's been a Mantine Surfing Competition, Blake has been asked to get interviewed by Gabby, Ryuzaki won the midterm exam tournament, David returned from his job with Corless with him memory being erased and Victini learned to touch Poipole, a mysterious Pokémon that hatched out of an egg that Ryuzaki won for winning the tournament." She sighed.

Even though the dialogue was long, Drama liked talking to herself and was having a fun time blogging about her life. "Whelp looks like I have to go. Future-Drama, I'll talk to you later. Goodbye." Drama turns off the camera, and her video was now finished.

" _ **Kirlia Girl Exposed"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12.**_

 _ **This chapter focuses on Blake.**_

Blake was holding a camera in his hand and runs towards the bushes. He looks up and sees Raven and Kirlia both looking at each other at the campuses park. Blake looks at the camera with a wide smile on his face. Blake had a PokeTube channel, that usually revolved around him going around and filming people at his school and trying to "expose" them, so their reputation as a Pokémon trainer would be ruined.

"My name is Blake Newman. The recent winner of the Mantine Surfing Competition and I am here today to expose Kirlia Girl." He said. His theme music starts to play and a logo that says, "Blake Exposes" appears in front of him with the bottom of it saying "Written, Directed, Staring, Produced and Created by Blake Newman." He said into the camera. "Now let's get to the real action that you want to see."

Blake points the camera towards Raven. Raven walks up to Kirlia, who was wearing a Wonder Woman costume. In Kirlia's right hand she was holding a light brown lasso. Raven bends down and looks at Kirlia eye to eye. "Now Kirlia, if we are going to have you evolve, you need to be doing your moves a little flashier."

"Kirlia?" Kirlia asked. Kirlia was a little confused.

"You see…" Raven started. She gets up, balls up her fist and slams it into the palm of her hand. "If me and you are going to be the best Pokémon trainer team ever, then we have to do it in style," Raven explained, even more, hoping that Kirlia would get it.

"Kirlia, kirl." Kirlia thought for a second. Kirlia then quickly realizes what Raven was talking about. "Kirlia, kirl, kirl." Kirlia does a spin. While she was spinning she released a strong wind that was filled with glitter. The attack that just used was her Silver Wind attack.

Raven was quite impressed by the way that Kirlia was moving, that she felt like Kirlia had improved when it came to making a more dazzling attack. "That was so great Kirlia. You did amazing!"

"Kirlia, Kirlia, Kirl, kirl." Kirlia does another spin. She blushed because she was happy with the praise that her train gave.

Blake was moved to tears by Kirlia trying to do her best for her trainer. Blake started to cry. He brings the camera down to his face and he looks into the lens of the camera. "I'm not crying, that's just allergies." He whips away the tear. He began wondering if he was doing the right thing. "Maybe we shouldn't do this video today." Blake started.

"Maybe. Exposing people and revealing there deep, dark secrets isn't a good thing, or exposing people's privacies for views on the internet." He said.

"Are you spying on me?" Raven asked. She and Kirlia thought that they heard something in the bushes, and they had thought to go and check it out, where they had found Raven.

"No!" A scared Blake replied.

"Yes, you are! You're trying to expose me, for your privacy inducing internet show." Raven folded her arms and glared at the boy.

Blake was scared and quickly gets up. "Looks like I gotta go!" Blake runs away in terror.

" _ **Which Hunter is Which?"**_

 _ **Witten by: Hello12.**_

 _ **This short focus is on Hunter.**_

Madison and Eden were standing on opposing sides of the battlefield. Madison and Eden glared at each other, while the two trainers were standing on the battlefield behind the Pokémon center. Eden who was a student at the Kalos Pokémon Academy had asked Madison who was a student at the Unova Pokémon Academy to have a battle and she agreed. So that was why the two of them were about to start a heated battle.

Madison grabs a Pokeball from her belt and taps the center of the Pokeball, to make it bigger. She had a fierce determination in her eye. She hadn't had a serious battle in a long time and couldn't wait to be in one. That was one of the reasons as to why she had accepted Eden's request to have a battle against him. "Let's have a one on one battle. How does that sound?" She asked.

"That sounds perfect," Eden replied. Eden turns around and looks at Hunter. Eden smiles at Hunter. "Hunter, do you want to have a battle?"

"Froakie, froak." Froakie jumps in front of Madison and got more serious, including having a more serious look on its face. "Froakie." Hunter couldn't wait to have a battle.

"Did someone call me?" Hunter asked. Hunter was sitting on the steps of the building nearby and heard his name, so he wondered if someone called him.

"No," Eden replied. "I was talking about Hunter." Eden points to Froakie.

"Yes, I'm Hunter," Hunter replied. Hunter was confused. He thought that Eden was talking about him, but what Hunter didn't know was that Eden had nicknamed his Froakie, Hunter.

"Froakie, Froakie." Hunter was starting to get a little angry. Hunter knew who Eden was really talking about. "Froakie, Froakie, froak, froak," Hunter explained to Hunter, that Eden was talking about him.

Eden facepalms. "No! I'm not talking about Hunter, I'm talking about Hunter!" Eden replied.

"Huh?" Hunter and Hunter got even more confused on who the boy was talking about because the way Hunter phrased that was very confused for them to try and decode. But Hunter didn't say "Huh." Hunter just said it's Pokémon name like usual.

Eden was starting to get angry. "I'm not talking about Hunter, I'm talking about Hunter!" Eden tries to explain.

"Who?" Hunter and Hunter both asked while Hunter was talking about Pokémon speech instead of human speech.

Madison was getting fed up with his. "He's talking about Hunter, not Hunter!" The young girl shouted. She was so angry and annoyed by this whole entire situation that she just wanted it to end already.

"Who?" Eden, Hunter, and Hunter asked.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Madison storms off in anger, leaving the three boys confused, especially the two Hunters, because they never did find out which Hunter was which.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This is a sequel to the Volume 1 chapter "Common Shorts" each volume will have chapters like these and all Pokémon Academy series will have chapters like this, but since this chapter is still apart of the Academy/Preparations crossover arc, this counts for both stories. This was one of my favorite chapters, and I liked all the shorts. Which shorts did you like and which shorts did you not like? Also, thanks to all the reviews.

WaqueKoala2.0 – Oh that won't be the only backstabbing that goes on. Yeah, that chapter was a little fun and weird, but those are the type of chapters that I like writing for.

Mara the Wolf – I'm glad you're liking the crossover and I should change the rating. Well, it's not that I'm missing writing N. it's just a different take on his character than how he's normally portrayed in other forms of Pokémon media is all.

davidthemightypaladin – Yeah, I agree with everything you said about Ghetsis. But he is my favorite out of all the Pokémon villainous teams.


	49. Poipole's Wormhole Adventure

**A Hello12 Original Story**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

Poipole wakes up. Poipole floats into the air and sees that it was the only one awake. Poipole floats over towards Ryuzaki's Charizard and sees that the fire type Pokémon was asleep. "Poi, poi?" Poipole was confused, wondering why it was the only one awake. Poipole didn't want to be the only one awake and floats over towards Ryuzaki's Charizard's wings to wake it up.

"Poi, poi, poi." Poipole does a spin.

The more that Poipole looks at Charizard, Charizard was fascinated with its wings. "Poipole." Poipole starts touching Charizard's wings. Poipole blushes, getting a chill out of the feel of the flying type Pokémon's wings.

Charizard wakes up. It could sense that someone had been messing with its wings, which scares Poipole, causing Poipole to hide away. Charizard screams, which causes Poipole to shake. "Poipole, poi."

Scared of Charizard and not wanting to be hurt by the Pokémon. Poipole floats away and leaves the room. "Poi, poi."

Victini was walking down the hallway, all by itself. Zakariya, it's caretaker had a lesson, so Victini wanted to spend some time by itself. Since it had a fear of living things, Victini was shaking nervously, worrying that someone was going to touch it. "Tini, tini."

"Poipole!" Poipole sees its friend Victini and starts spinning around. Poipole floats over towards Victini and hugs the fire type Pokémon. The hug was so intense that Victini was nearly choking.

"Tini, tini, tini." Victini said in pain.

Poipole lets go of Victini and grab its arms. Poipole spins around while still holding Victini's hands. Victini was starting to get sick, and its face turns green. But Poipole didn't care, it just wanted to have fun with Victini.

Poipole and Victini end up running into Dusky. Dusky was Chroma's partner Pokémon and reliable buddy. Poipole and Victini end up tackling Dusky, sending Dusky flying into the wall and leaving a mark.

"Lycan." Dusky barked.

Dusky falls to the ground, becoming in a lot of pain.

Poipole laughs and so does Victini. Poipole spins around and creates a large wormhole, which surprised Victini. "Poi, poi?" Poipole asked Victini if it wanted to go into the wormhole and have adventures. Poipole loved exploring and having fun.

Victini was a little skeptical. "Victini, tini, tini." Victini didn't know if Poipole's wormhole would be a good idea. "Tini."

Poipole shrugged its shoulder. Poipole didn't care and just grabbed Poipole's arms, much to Victini's protest. Poipole drags Victini into the wormhole and they start flying through the Ultra Wormhole. "Poipole, poi!" Poipole was excited, as it was soaring in the air.

"Victini!" Victini screamed. The intensity of the wormhole was too intense for the fire type Pokémon, and they were just flying to fast. They end up jumping into a large green wormhole and land into a school, which was in the middle of a classroom.

There were six students in the classroom; and the six people who were in the classroom where Fox, Joey, Hannah, Maxwell, Koro, and Kama. The six students were sitting down at their desks, with their teacher Molayne, standing beside Poipole and Victini who were on the ground.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked.

"Where did they come from?" Maxwell signed with its hands.

"Poipole, poi, poi." Poipole floats up in the air and floats over towards Nebby, who was floating in the air. "Poi, poi," Poipole asked Nebby how It was doing. Nebby and Poipole where both Ultra Beasts and Poipole wanted to befriend Nebby.

"Pew, pew, pew," Nebby replied. Both Nebby and Poipole started laughing.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Kama asked.

"I wonder if there both Ultra Beasts…" Koro suggested. He realized that both Pokémon where purple, and they both had a similar aura to them.

Joey's Munchlax walks up to Victini, wanted to befriend the Pokémon. "Munchlax, lax, lax." Munchlax had a wide smile on its face, hoping to make new friends.

"Tini, tini!" Victini started to sweat. Munchlax was getting closer towards Victini, and the fire type Pokémon didn't want to be so close to the Pokémon. Victini had a fear of living things and Munchlax getting closer towards it, made the Pokémon scared.

"Munchlax, lax." Munchlax spreads its hands out, wanting to hug Munchlax. Munchlax was letting Victini know that it didn't want to be hugged.

"Tini, tini," Victini tells Munchlax that it didn't want to be hugged, and the fire type Pokémon was sweating nervously and began shaking.

Poipole could tell that its friend Victini was in danger. Poipole floats to Victini and touches the fire type Pokémon. Victini and Poipole end up disappearing and go through another Ultra Wormhole, with Poipole happy and Victini scared.

Poipole and Victini land in a school setting, and in a different world, a world where neither of them, knew where they were at. "Poipole, poi?"

"Tini, tini?"

Poipole and Victini look around and see a whole lot of students walking in the hallway. Victini was scared, but Poipole wasn't. Poipole holds onto Victini and floats in the air. They float towards Misaki, who was with her boyfriend Chroma.

"Poi, poi?" Poipole asked where they were.

"Are you lost?" Chroma asked. Chroma looks at Misaki and the two were a little confused.

But Misaki looks back at Poipole and could tell that the poison type Pokémon was lost. "Are you lost little thing."

"Poi, poi." Poipole replied, shaking its head.

"You're at the Pokémon Academy of Hoenn. But Pokémon isn't allowed in the hallways, so you might want to go away." Misaki explained to the Pokémon. She found the Pokémon to cute, to not want to help them out.

"Poipole, poi." Poipole thanks Misaki and Chroma and looks down at Victini. "Poipole, poi." Poipole flies away while holding onto Victini. While Poipole was floating in the air, but since it didn't know where it was going it ends up tackling Anderson, who was walking with his friends Quinten, Dakota, and Grace.

"ANDERSON!" Grace shouted, worried about her friend.

Anderson ends up landing into a trashcan and being in so much pain. "I'm fine." Anderson said. Anderson gets out of the trash, with food being all over his body, and a stinky smell coming from him.

"Eww, you stink!" Enzo said. Him, Miya, Cole, and Khu where walking together, because they had a class with each other. The four of them close their noses because the smell of Anderson was just too strong.

"You need to take a shower." Khu commented.

"Why would you come out of the house like that?" Cole asked.

"Come on guys, let's just go…" Miya said. Miya and her three friends who were boys, just end up walking away in disgust, while Anderson tries his best to whip away the trash.

Quinten laughs. "That was actually kind of funny." He laughed.

"You two are cute." Dakota walks up to the purple Pokémon and the fire type Pokémon. She found them to be adorable and wanted to hug them in her hands. "I can't believe how adorable the two of you are." Dakota tries to hug Victini but Victini ends up shaking in fear.

Dakota was confused about this, not knowing what was going on. "Why are you scared?" Dakota asked.

"Victini, tini, tini!" Victini was so afraid of being touched, Victini ends up jumping out of Poipole's arms and starts running down the hallway.

"Poipole, poi?" Poipole asked, confused. Raising its right eyebrow up. Poipole does another spin and floats off, leaving Dakota wondering where the two were going.

"Where are you going?" Dakota asked. She wanted to chase after Poipole and Victini because she found the two Pokémon to be just so cute.

Victini starts running down the hallway but seeing so many people made the fire type Pokémon scared out of its mind. Victini was breathing heavy, due to it fearing all the people around it. Victini runs and Poipole chases after it.

"Poipole, poi!" Poipole wanted to know if Victini was alright. But the fire type Pokémon just wasn't alright. Victini wanted to go away, and not be seen by anyone. While Victini was distracted due to its fear, Victini ends up running into the leg of Josh Smith.

Victini turns white, in fear since it was touching another living thing. Its mind went blank and the fire type Pokémon became paralyzed, not knowing what it was going to do.

"Huh?" Josh asked. He looked down and saw Victini. "It's a Victini." Josh was shocked to see the fire type Pokémon walking around the school and picks it up. "What are you doing here?" Josh asked. "And you should know by now, that Pokémon isn't allowed to be out during normal school hours." He said.

Victini still didn't say anything, because it was still frozen solid. That confused Josh and began shaking the Pokémon, trying to see if the poison Pokémon was alright. "Are you okay, Victini?"

Victini ends up screaming. Being touch by anything at all, set off the fire type Pokémon and Victini became red. Victini spits out some flames and burns Josh, causing him to turn into ashes, and Josh's body crumbles into piles of ashes.

Victini runs off. "Tini, tini."

Josh a cough. "And that is what we call a fiery finish." Josh laughs.

Ross was standing nearby Josh since his locker was next to where Josh's ashes where and the young boy just wasn't impressed by Josh's humor. "And that is one of the many reasons as to why we aren't friends." Ross puts his head up and slams his locker.

Poipole floats down the hallway, trying to find its friend. Poipole floats over towards Takamaru, wondering if the boy had seen its friend. "Poipole, poi, poi."

Takamaru was confused by what Poipole was saying because he didn't understand Pokespeak. "What in the hell are you saying?" He asked in confusion.

Poipole sighs and floats off. Poipole continued floating down the hallway and sees Professor Elm and Professor Birch. Professor Elm was one of the guidance counselors of the school and Professor Birch was the principal.

Professor Birch was very unimpressed with seeing a Pokémon in his school. He puts his hands on his hips and glares at the poison type Pokémon. Pokémon wasn't allowed to be out at the Hoenn Pokémon Academy. "What are you doing out of your Pokeball?" Professor Birch asked. "Pokémon aren't allowed to be out during normal school hours at this school."

"Now, now Birch. No need to be hostile." Elm scratched the back of his head. Out of the two, Professor Elm was a little more level-headed out of the two. Professor Elm usually tries his best to try and calm Professor Bitch down, because he was usually more calm, cool and collective.

"How am I being hostile? Pokémon is not allowed to be out of there Pokeballs unless it's a lesson for class." Professor Birch screamed in Elm's face. He balled up his fist and glared at the other Professor.

"No, you are the one being ridiculous. This is a Pokémon Academy after all." Elm responded to the Professor. He turns around and glares into the eyes of the other Professor. Their noses touch each other and mini bolts of electricity come out of their eyes. The tension between two Professor filled the air.

Poipole didn't know what was going on and just floated away. "Poi, poi." Poipole was still on the hunt to trying and find the fire type Pokémon.

While Poipole was trying to find Victini, out of nowhere, Joey, Fox, Hannah Kama, Koro, Munchlax, and Maxwell appear in the middle of the hallway, out of nowhere. Hannah was holding onto Nebby, and it was because of Nebby that they ended up in the same dimension that Poipole and Victini are at.

"Where are we?" Hannah asked. She along with her friends were confused, on where they were at. "It looks like our world, but it seems different."

Koro turns around and sees Ross walking down the hallway. Koro wanted to ask Ross about the dimension where they were out. "Excuse me sir, but do you know where we are at?"

Ross began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Koro asked. He had no idea why Ross was laughing.

"Because you are at the Hoenn Pokémon Academy." Ross explained to the clueless boy. But that made Koro even more confused. Koro had never heard about a Hoenn Pokémon Academy before, and this was the first time that he's ever heard of it, in all his research.

"A Hoenn Pokémon Academy? There's no such thing." Koro said.

"What are you talking about. This is the Hoenn Region, and you are at the Hoenn Pokémon Academy. Now, put those Pokémon away. Pokémon isn't allowed on school property unless it's in a classroom and the teacher says so." Ross explained to the clueless boy before walking away.

That only made Koro even more confused. Koro walked over towards Nebby and looks at the psychic type Pokémon and came up with a conclusion. "I think Nebby teleported us to a different dimension."

The classmates of six where surprised by this fact. "Nebby you can teleport people to different dimensions?" Hannah asked while she held the psychic type Pokémon in her hands.

"Pew, pew, pew." Nebby moved its antenna around. The tiny gas cloud was very excited to be there.

"Nebby is a mysterious Pokémon." Maxwell signed with his hands. He looked at the tiny little cloud ball and wondered what else kind of secrets the tiny little Pokémon was hiding.

While that was going on, a mysterious young scientist appears, with black haired in the hallways of the school out of nowhere. The young scientist was wearing a white lab coat, black hair with white streaks. He was glaring at the hallway, and happy to be here. In his hand, he was holding a machine, that allowed him to teleport to a different dimension.

"Ah yes. I'm finally here." The scientist said. The scientist's name was Dr. Dimension. A failed scientist who used to be a well-known in the Pokémon world, known for researching Pokémon Genetics. But after many different failures, his career faded into existence. But he didn't give up, he still tried his hardest to work on Pokémon Genetics, and now was setting out to grab different parts of Pokémon to create the Ultimate Pokémon Weapon. "Now, I want to see what Pokémon I can grab from this dimension, for my collection." He said.

Dr. Dimension turns around and sees Poipole floating in the air. The young Professor was quite impressed by the purple Pokémon because it was very rare. "An ultra-Beast?" He asked, not sure if he could believe the sight that he was seeing. "I must be in a gold mine." The Professor started to laugh. He had a thick German accent.

"Excuse me!" He said. He ran to the rare Pokémon. He wanted to find out more about the Pokémon before he was going to strike and take the Pokémon, so he can dissect it; and remove some of the body parts to add to his collection, to build the Ultimate Pokémon Weapon.

"Poipole?" Poipole asked. Poipole floats over towards the man. "Poi, poi, poi." Poipole explained. Poipole thought that the man looked helpful and explained to him that it was looking for its friend Victini.

Dr. Dimension looks at the Pokémon, trying to get a good understanding of what the Pokémon was trying to say, but he quickly did. "So, I take it you're looking for your friend?"

"Poipole, poi." Poipole nodded its head yes.

"Well then, why don't you come along with me. I can show you where your friend is." The Dr. replied to the Pokémon. The Dr. had a creepy smile on his face, but Poipole was too naïve to see what Dr. Dimension's true intentions where. Dr. Dimension turns around and begins walking. "Now follow me."

"Poipole, poi." Poipole starts floating in the air, floating towards Dr. Dimension and the two of them begin walking. Dr, Dimension turns to the poison type Pokémon and gets a suspicion smirk on his face, but Poipole didn't notice.

Joey and her five friends along with Munchlax, where walking down the hallways of the school, still trying to figure out where they were at. Even though they got some information, the group was still a little bit confused about what was going on. "This is strange." Joey said. "This is like our world, but Pokémon isn't that big of a deal." She shrugged off.

"It's starting to make me feel uncomfortable." Kama shrugged. "There's just so many people." Kama hides into his shirt. He was getting scared of there being so many people in the hallway.

Josh sees the group of six walking down the hallway, and he was particularly interested in Fox. Josh's heart starts to beat, and he runs over towards Fox and grabs her arm. "You are clearly beautiful my lady." Josh said.

Fox was confused and raised her right eyebrow up, not knowing how to respond to this situation. "Why, thank you?" She asked, looking at her friends, wanting to know if they knew what to do.

"But you see, I'm kind of seeing someone." Fox explained. She sweatdropped and started to scratch the back of her head. But hearing that only caused Josh's heartbreak, and his heart ended up breaking.

"I'm never going to find love, am I?" He asked while curling up into a ball and rocking on the ground. Everyone sweatdropped, thinking that what happened to him was very weird and confusing. They didn't know how to react to that exact situation.

Josh quickly gets up, when he looks at Hannah. Something about Hannah was very familiar to him, and he soon realized that she looked like someone that he knew. "Hey, you look like my sister!" Josh pointed out.

Hannah thought about it for a second and realized that Josh looked familiar too. "You look familiar too. Just like my brother."

"Uh-oh. This is getting interesting…" Joey shrugged.

"Munchlax, lax." Munchlax said with a proud look on its face.

"Pew, pew!" Nebby moves its attenuate and Nebby's eyes start to glow blue. Out of nowhere Myska, Nathan, Drama, and Raven appear out of nowhere and fall to the ground. Myska's Tranquill, Nathan's Pikachu, Drama's Litwick and Raven's Kirlia fell onto the ground too.

The group who had just randomly transported there had no idea as to how they got there and where confused about what happened and what went wrong. "Where are we?" Raven asked in confusion.

"Last I remember was that I was performing some sort of rap with my Pokémon…" Nathan recalled. But he along with the rest of them had no memories in between being transported here and randomly disappearing.

Drama was starting to tense up. The feel of there being so many people scared the girl and she grabbed Litwick. "There's-there's-there's so many people here…." She shuttered while holding onto Litwick.

"Lit, lit." Litwick waved its hands in happiness.

Myska gets up, just like the rest of them, she was confused. "Do any of you have any idea, as to where we are?" Myska asked looking at Joey and her friends.

"I have no idea either." Joey responded. "But it seems like we're in a world where Pokémon don't have much of a role, and the focus seems to be most on the humans…" Joey explained to Myska.

"That makes sense…I guess." Myska shrugged. Since Myska was a science lover, Myska was used to the strange and surreal, so it didn't really bother her as much as other people.

"Woah, something freaky here is going on…" Josh said.

"You think?" Fox asked. "Dumbhead…" She insulted.

Victini was getting lost and scared, walking down the hallway. Victini turns around and sees Poipole and Dr. Dimension. Victini's eyes started to turn into stars, happy that it finally found its friend again. "Victini!"

"Poipole, poi!" Poipole floats over towards Victini and hugs the poison type Pokémon. Victini and Poipole where happy to have been reunited with one another again.

Dr. Dimension grinned. He tiptoed to the two Pokémon, with the grin on his face, getting more and more menacing. "Now, come to daddy!" Dr. Dimension said. The Dr. reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bazooka. Dr. Dimension points the bazooka at the two Pokémon.

Victini and Poipole look at the weapon that was being pointed at him and begin shaking in fear and terror. "Poipole, poi."

"Victini, tini."

"Machamp use Karate Chop!"

"Munchlax use Focus Punch!"

Both Josh and Joey called out respectively. The large group runs up towards Dr. Dimension and both Joey's Munchlax and Josh's Machamp run towards the mysterious doctor, who they hadn't seen before.

"Munch!" Munchlax's right fist turns white and he dashes in a hurry towards the doctor.

Machamp's fits turn white, and Machamp also runs towards the doctor, but the doctor stood there with another evil grin on his face. "Champ."

The doctor puts the weapon away and grabs his silver device that had a big button on it. "I'll be back." He started. "You haven't seen the last of Dr. Dimension." The doctor ends up pressing the button and disappears, leaving Munchlax and Machamp confused, and they stop running. Their body parts turn back to normal.

"Munch?"

"Champ?"

"Where did he go?" Hannah asked.

Myska realized that the man looked quite familiar to the girl. "Where have I seen him before…" She felt like she had seen the man somewhere before, but it clicked to her and she snapped her fingers. "That's Dr. Dimension."

"Who?" Raven asked.

"Kirlia, Kirl?"

Nebby wiggles its antennae, and its eyes glow blue. Nebby didn't want Myska to finish her sentence. So, it needed them to go away, because it didn't think that it was time for them to know that information about Dr. Dimension yet.

"Dr. Dimension. He's a good renown Dr. who stud- "But before Myska could finish what she was about to say, both her, Nathan, Josh, Drama, and Raven disappear. They had been transported back to the world they came from. It just left everyone confused.

"That was- "Hannah started. But her, Joey, Fox, Koro, Kama, Munchlax and Maxwell disappear thanks to Nebby and they went back to their dimension, leaving Josh confused.

"Poipole, poi!" Poipole felt like it was time for it and Victini to go back home, so Poipole transport both it and Victini go back to their dimension. They landed inside Ryuzaki's room. Back to where it all began.

Victini sighed in relief. The fire type Pokémon was happy to finally be home. "Tini, tini."

"Poipole, poi, poi?" Poipole asked Victini did it at least have some fun during its adventure.

Victini shrugged and started thinking about it for a second. "Victini." Victini responded with it saying, that it at least enjoy it for a little. But hearing that Victini had a little fun making the poison type Pokémon happy. Poipole hugs Victini, but the hug was so tight that it almost caused the fire type Pokémon to suffocate.

"Victini, tini!" Victini tells Poipole, that it was choking it.

"Poipole, poi." Poipole didn't care, it was just happy that it had a good friend in Victini.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This chapter started out as one of the shorts for the Academy/Preparations chapters "Internet Shorts" but it evolved into this crossover idea. I don't know why. This chapter also shows off one of the first and many recurring villains of The Alola Experiment, Dr. Dimension. But for the first crossover between the four stories, I thought that this went well.

Also, originally, I was going to upload all four chapters of the final volume of PokeProblems, but I decided against it. Even though there are ten full chapters for Volume 1, there are two specials that were always going to happen. The first one was this and the second special is…

Detective Pikachu

That's right before I upload the final four chapters of Volume 1, I wanna finish posting these two specials first if that's okay with you all.

WaqueKoala 2.0 – Yep, Grace is preggers. But honestly, it was a completely random decision I made, because I wanted the chapter to end on a cliffhanger.

n00bsleyr – Yeah, things really are getting spicy.

Golem2.76 – No I understand. Josh never should've stolen, but this is only the beginning. Things get much worse for him, let's just say that Josh is still desperate to make money to pay for school. Yeah, Ross is very complexed. I think a lot of the characters in this story are very complexed.

Megan Kendell – She's in.

Martyn – Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked the way I've portrayed Cole.

Deutschland1871 – You pretty much summed it up well. Ross may be a player, but he still has a heart.

 _ **For The Alola Experiment**_

Golem2.76 – Yeah, them being superheroes is going to be quite interesting. I'm surprised you liked how I did Gladion. I thought it was going to receive more hate.

Pokegabert – Thank you, I'm glad I was able to perfectly represent Spirit.

Mara the Wolf – I know how Fox feelings, believe me.

R3dLuv2Singin – Oh thank god you said something, I was worried about how I handed the childish part of his personality. I'll make sure to calm it down in the future.


	50. The Shiny Pokemon in the Flowers!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Poipole yaws and gets up. Poipole notices that Ryuzaki was sleeping in his bed for the day, so it knew that meant that it could have some fun. Poipole starts floating around in the room and floats over towards Ryuzaki's Charizard. The fire type Pokémon was sound asleep and snoring loud. "Poi, poi." Poipole started to laugh and began wiggling Charizard's wings.

Charizard was starting to feel uncomfortable in his sleep and could tell that someone was touching it. Charizard roars loudly and opens his eyes, which scares Poipole to death.

"Poi, poi, poi." Poipole started to shiver. The poison type Pokémon was deathly afraid of Ryuzaki's ferocious Charizard.

Charizard glares at the tiny little floating Pokémon. "Char!" Charizard roared. The roaring scares the tiny purple Pokémon, causing Poipole to begin floating out of the room and into the hallway.

Zakariya was holding Victini in his hands, while also listening to music on his iPod. Poipole comes crashing into both, which makes Victini roll onto the ground and crash into Josh. Victini lands in Josh's hands and as soon as Victini looks up the Pokémon became afraid and its whole body turned white.

"Tini! Tini! Tini!" Victini screamed and started to freak out while Josh was holding it.

"Calm down Victini, I know that you're afraid of other living things, now please stop!" He said. He rocked the Pokémon, hoping that he could treat it the same way that he could treat a baby. But it was too late and Victini runs out of Josh's hands crying.

Don looked at the startled Josh and walked up to the boy. Don had been walking with his sister Jeanene, as the three of them had been looking for their brother Josh. "Hey, Josh. What is going on?" Don asked.

"I have no idea…" He sweatdropped.

"Hey Josh, have you seen Raven? We where suppose to be doing some practice training…because you know…I won the Mantine Surfing Competition!" Blake Newman bragged while flexing his muscles in front of Josh's face. Blake was trying to show off to everyone, and he wouldn't stop bragging about him winning the tournament the other day.

Jeanne sweatdrops. "We get it! You won the Mantine Surfing Competition!" She sighed. She along with a few of the other students were beginning to get tired of Blake Newman's constant bragging. "Will you shut up about it already Blake?"

"Hmm…" Blake thought. "I don't know…."

"Will you do it for a Scooby snack?" Josh asked. Josh reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of Scooby snacks.

"Yes, yes, yes." Blake sticks out his tongue and gets down looking as if he was a dog. Blake started to bark, and Josh throws a Scooby Snack into his mouth and he begins chewing and biting on it. He swallows the snack.

Blake gets back up. He still wanted to know where Raven had gone, because the two of them had agreed to do some more battle practicing. "Where's Raven at? We were supposed to be doing some battling, but I haven't seen here in a while?"

Josh shrugged. "She, Isaac and Tyree went to the Pinwheel Forest to do some training," Josh explained to the boy, answering the question that he was so desperately asking.

Blake sighed. "Dang, she left without me. I wanted to do some battle training with her." Blake started to cry.

The storm was getting rowdier, while Umbreon was resting in between a group of large rocks, that it considered being its shelter. It used to be a peaceful afternoon before the storm came in. The storm had been going on for about an hour now. The only reason that Umbreon had been resting was that it didn't want to go out in the rain. That was mostly because Umbreon was shy and didn't want to get its fur wet.

Umbreon was a different color than usual Umbreon. Instead of yellow rings, this Umbreon had light blue rings. Umbreon gets up and looks at the rain that was pouring down. "Umbreon." Umbreon 2was starting to get cold and began shivering. The Pokémon was starting to feel alone and wanted to find a friend.

"Umbreon, breon, Breon." Umbreon's shaking started to get worse, as lightning strikes on the ground, causing a huge boom sound. The startled Umbreon jumps behind a rock. It was still shaking in fear.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, not too far from here, Raven, Isaac, and Tyree were currently resting in the forest. They had the day off school and the three of them wanted to have some fun, while also getting some training in. As the three of them were minding their own business, the rain was pouring down hard but it wasn't bothering these teenagers.

Tyree was grilling some food while Raven and Isaac where in the middle of a heated practice battle. Raven was wearing her Mega Stone necklace, while Kirlia was wearing a bracelet that had the Gardevoirite planted in the middle of it.

The battle that had been going on was intense. Both Kirlia and Heracross were feeling exhausted after landing a series of attacks against one another. But they weren't going to be giving up anytime soon, that is.

Raven wanted to do some more training with Kirlia because their goal was to Mega Evolve. So, by doing these practice battle training sessions was going to help the duo achieve this dream. "Kirlia, use Fairy Punch."

"Kirlia, Kirlia." Kirlia spins like a ballerina. While she was spinning around in a circle, purple glitter starts to surround Kirlia's right fist along with pink stars. Kirlia stops spinning and begins skipping towards Heracross, all while having a wide smile on her face. "Kirlia, kirl!"

Both Isaac and Heracross watched Kirlia move. But as Isaac was watching the fairy type Pokémon move, he became immobilized with her. His heart started to beat, and his palms became sweaty. "She is so pretty!" The boy with the newly formed crush said.

Isaac does a spin as he runs over towards Kirlia. Isaac gets down on his right knee and grabs Kirlia by her right hand, stopping the attack that she was about to use, as her hand turns back to normal.

"Kirlia? Kirl?" Kirlia was confused as she looked down at the boy. She had no idea what was going on and didn't know what the boy was doing. "Kirlia, kirl, kirl."

"I want you to marry me." Isaac kisses Kirlia's right hand, which not only surprised Kirlia but Kirlia's trainer Raven too. "You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. Let's be- "Isaac started but he was interrupted.

Tillith pops up from out of a whole and jumps into the air, with mud flying everywhere and her eyes turning red. Tillith grabs Isaac by the right ear and drags the trainer away, leaving both Raven and her boyfriend confused on what was going on and causing them to sweatdrop.

"What just happened?" Tyree asked, raising his right eyebrow up.

"I…have…no…idea…," Raven said scratching the back of her head.

Umbreon was still resting in its little rock home, trying to go to sleep. But the loud noises and the thunder striking everywhere distracted the dark type Pokémon. "Umbreon, reon." The clouds begin rumbling and electricity strikes the rocks, causing the rocks to tumble over.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon gets up being really scared. "Umbreon, reon." While Umbreon was standing there the rain began pouring down on the dark type, causing its fur to get wet. "Umbreon!" Umbreon starts running towards the forest.

With the rain still going on, Pokémon Hunter Utah's truck was stuck in the forest. The dark-skinned man with an afro tried pushing his truck. He was currently in the middle of a mission that he had been hired to due to a rich father who wanted a shiny Pokémon for his daughter's starter Pokémon.

"Move it your dumb piece of junk!" Utah kicks the truck, but it caused pain to his right foot when he did so. "OUCH!" He cried in pain. He grabs the food while jumping on one leg. The pain from the foot was hurting the boy bad.

While he was hopping on one foot, the dark-skinned man who was wearing a white tank top, heard some rumbling going on in the bushes, which caused his ears to wiggle. "What was that?"

"Umbreon, reon, reon." Umbreon comes out of the bushes. The Pokémon was weak and tired. The Pokémon had nowhere to stay, and that was thanks to the lighting that had been striking all day. Which was very ironic because today was Earth Day. Umbreon looks at Pokémon Hunter Utah, and the rugged Pokémon Hunter looks back at the dark type Pokémon.

Utah raises his shades up, to see if what he was seeing wasn't an illusion. Utah was surprised to see a shiny Pokémon, that he had been wanting to see and capture, be standing right in front of him. "Is that as shiny Pokémon? Looks like Arceus is just giving me the gift of God."

Utah grabbed an Ultra Ball. "Servine, I choose you!" Utah pressed the center of the ball and the ball became larger. He tosses the Pokeball and the ball opens, and a green light comes out of it.

"Servine! Vine!" Servine was excited to be fresh out of the ball, after being cooped up in there for such a long time. "Vine, vine, vine." Servine glares at Umbreon, which makes Umbreon scared and nervous.

"Umbreon, reon, reon, reon, reon." Umbreon instead of wanting to fight ends up running away. "Umbreon, reon."

Utah screamed and stomped his foot on the ground. "Why did run away?!" He was super disappointed. Utah grabbed his glasses and threw them on the ground. He then steps on the glasses but quickly realizes that he stepped on his favorite pair of glasses. "No! My glasses!" He begins crying like a little baby.

Servine got fed up with his behavior. Servine releases a green vine from her shoulders and whips her trainer in the face. "Servine, vine, vine," Servine told Utah to get his attack together and let's go.

"But my glasses!" He continued to whine.

"Vine, vine, vine!" Servine glares at Utah.

Umbreon was running down the muddy path, trying to find some sort of shelter. "Breon, breon." Umbreon keeps running and sees Tyree and Raven standing there, while the rain continued to pour. "Umbreon…." The timid Pokémon begins backing up. But it ends up slipping and rolls down the hill. "Umbreon, breon!"

"When, are the burgers going to be done, I'm hungry Tyree!" Raven begged. She was holding onto her stomach while it was growling.

"Kirlia, Kirlia." Kirlia shrugged her shoulders.

Tyree growled at the girl. "It will be done, but the rain is getting in the way!" Tyree held his spatula up, while he was wearing a chef's hat and an apron that said, "Kiss the Chef." The rain was ruining Tyree's food.

"So then why would you cook in the rain?" Raven shrugged.

"Because you told me too. I strictly remember you telling me that you always wanted to taste grilled food while it was wet, and since today is Earth Day, you thought that it would be a perfect time to do it." Tyree explained, trying to help Raven remember everything that she had wanted.

"Oh yeah…I did say that…" She remembered.

As the two were standing there, trying to recollect their feelings, Umbreon ends up falling on the ground, in front of both. Raven and Tyree were appalled to see the dark type Pokémon, standing right there.

Raven and Tyree scream. "Who's that Pokémon?" Tyree asked.

"It's an Umbreon…and it needs help." Raven runs up to Umbreon. Since Raven was a Pokémon Professor Major, she was quite skilled in things that Pokémon needed. Raven looks at the badly injured Pokémon whose eyes were closed. She takes her backpack off and grabs her medicine kit. Her medicine kit was filled with Revives, Full Heals, Max Potions and Full Restores.

Raven grabs the Full Restore. She takes the cap off and sprays the dark type Pokémon. She smiles. "All we have to do is wait a while. We have to give the medicine some time to heal the Pokémon up." Raven explained to the boy. "So, let's kick back and relax a while."

It had been an hour since Raven and Tyree had healed the dark type Pokémon up. Even though it was getting a little repetitive in saying this, it was still raining outside, and the loud noise of the thunder was still clapping. Raven and Tyree were sleeping in their tent while Umbreon was in front of them still laying down.

The medicine had finally worked and Umbreon becomes surrounded by a green light, which meant that the Pokémon had been successfully healed up. Umbreon opens its eyes and slowly gets up. Umbreon didn't remember what had happened to it, but as soon as it sees Raven and Tyree, the Pokémon became startled.

"Umbreon!" The Pokémon shouted and began shaking. Slowly baking away.

The noises from the Pokémon wakes both Tyree and Raven up. They see that Umbreon was standing there, shaking like a leaf and looking afraid. Raven slowly began walking up to Umbreon, wanting to let it know that there was nothing to be afraid of. "Umbreon, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Umbreon." Umbreon still backed away a little bit. Umbreon didn't know who these people were and didn't think that it wanted to get to know them, even though Raven and Tyree saved its life. "Breon, breon," Umbreon told Raven to back away from it.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. My name is Raven, and I got to the Pokémon Academy in Castelia City. I want to be a Pokémon Professor. That wimp over there is my boyfriend, Tyree. He also goes to the Academy with me and wants to become a Pokémon Archaeologist." She greeted. She slowly walked up to the Pokémon and was talking in a calm voice, so the Pokémon wouldn't be too afraid of her greeting.

"Umbreon, breon." Umbreon didn't care one bit, no matter how calm her greeting was. Umbreon turns around and runs away, back into the forest where it once came from.

"UMBREON!" Raven tried to chase after the Pokémon, but it was too late. "Dang, I missed it." She snapped. Raven couldn't stop thinking about Umbreon. Her eyes turn into starts, that was how excited she was about the dark type Pokémon. "I want to catch it!"

"Well, then let's go and find it!" Tyree flexes his muscles. He hoped that by doing so, would impress his girlfriend.

Raven laughs. "Haha, that doesn't work for a girl like me. You forgot…I'm asexual."

"Oh right!" Tyree began crying. "I'm never going to be able to do the normal type of things that normal couples do."

"Quit you're winning. Let's get going. It's catching Pokémon time!" Raven grabbed a standard empty Pokeball and returned it to its normal size. She throws her hand up into the air, while the rain made the Pokeball wet. She was thrilled to be going on a hunt to try and find the dark type Pokémon.

"On Earth Day? You monster!" Tyree replied.

Raven and Tyree were walking down the muddy path, that rainy day. They looked both ways, hoping they could see the dark type Pokémon. But they hadn't had any successful luck so far. Raven was getting to the point, where she almost wanted to try and give up. "We can't find Umbreon anywhere! Maybe we should give up?" She looked down at her shoes, that where starting tog et muddy.

"Good," Tyree replied. His legs were starting to get tired. "My legs could use the rest."

Raven balled up her fist and her face turned red from anger. "You're not supposed to say things like that! You're supposed to be my supportive boyfriend! What kind of guy are you?!" Raven shouted in Tyree's face, making him scared of the girl.

Tyree began shaking. "I'm sorry, but Hello12 is trying to turn me into the comedic relief butt monkey." Tyree cried. Tyree gets down on his knees and he begins crying. Raven facepalmed. As the two were standing there, Umbreon jumps from out of the bushes, trying to find some sort of shelter that would help it get out of the rain.

Raven removes her hand from her head and she sees the dark type Pokémon, standing in-front of her. Raven's eyes turn into hearts, as she looked at the Pokémon. "It's Umbreon!" She said with a wide smile on her face.

"Umbreon?!" Umbreon screamed and began running away.

"Wait!" Raven shouted. She began running, chasing after the dark type Pokémon. "Come back here, I want to be friends, so I can try and catch you…that's how it works in that one anime that I saw." She remembered.

"Umbreon, breon, breon," Umbreon tells Raven to leave her alone. Umbreon didn't want to be bothered by anyone else. While Umbreon was still running and Raven was still chasing after her, Umbreon steps on something and becomes wrapped up in a net.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon cried out for help.

"Umbreon?!" The worried Raven called out. She stopped and looked at the net that began floating in the air towards Utah, who was standing right there and wearing a brand-new pair of sunglasses.

Raven growls at Utah and glares at him. "Who are you? You Team Rocket wannabe!" She shouted.

"I think I heard something? Did it sound like a bug type Pokémon Buzzing? You're just luck because I'm not in a mood to get fussy." Utah sang while he jiggled his sunglasses. He wanted to appear cooler then what he usually does.

Utah does a spin, while he removes his glasses and winks his right eye. "Soaring through the skies and looking like a flying type." Utah thrusts his right arm out and balls up his fist. "Exploding in a cave, and sending things flying like dynamite."

Utah puts his foot on a rock and looks down at the two teenagers. "Pokemon Hunter Utah is the name so don't wear it out! Or else I'm going to be ripping you apart like wearing the same pair of jeans because they are wearing out." Utah puts his glasses back on and smiles, so he could show off his shiny white teeth that give off a shine.

A white flash appears from out Utah's Pokeball and the normal type Pokemon smeargle comes out. "smeargle, smerg."

"That was a dumb motto!" Tyree insulted.

Utah's face turns red, and he begins stomping his feet. "That wasn't a dumb motto. I've been practicing it repeatedly. You people just don't have good taste." He shrugged. Utah ends up tripping over the rock that his foot was on and he falls into a pile of mud. "I meant to do that on purpose!"

"Sure Jan. You did." Tyree shrugged.

"Quit with the foolish act and give me Umbreon back!" Raven shouted. She didn't care about Utah and his comedic routine. She just wanted the Pokemon that she hoped to catch back.

Utah got angry once again. "No one rhythms except me!" Utah shouted. "That's it! You two are getting on my last nerves. Smeargle, use your Sketch attack now!"

"Smeargle!" Smeargle grabs its tail and wiggles the tail around. The way that Smeargle was moving its tail, made the Pokemon look like it was sketching or painting something. Smeargle throws its tail up and a ball made from purple shadows appear at the top.

Smeargle does a spin. "Smear!" Smeargle throws the ball at the two trainers.

But not before Tyree could think of a counter attack. "Cranidos, I choose you!" Tyree grabbed the rock type Pokemon Pokeball and turned the ball back to normal. He tosses the Pokeball and the rock type Pokemon comes out.

Cranidos growls, which was something that it usually did when getting into battle. "Cranidos. Dos." Cranidos was in battle mode, ready to have a battle. It hadn't battle in a while, so this was a fresh start.

"Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt!"

"Dos!" Cranidos begins charging towards the Shadow Ball. Cranidos head turns light blue and the Pokemon leaps into the air and tackles the ball. The ball evaporates, but that didn't stop Cranidos from charging.

"Smeargle use Sketch again."

"Smeargle." Smeargle jumps into the air and does a backflip. It grabs its tail and wiggles the tail around once more. Smeargle head turns light blue and lands on the ground to begin charging.

"Smear."

"Cranidos use Zen Headbutt again."

"Cran." Cranidos head stayed blue but still charged towards its opponent. Both Cranidos and Smeargle where running lighting fast, while the rain was still pouring down. A jolt of lightning strikes in between them, but that didn't phase the two Pokemon. Smeargle and Cranidos both smash their heads together, trying to pull out all the force that they had to see who was the strongest.

"CRAN!"

"SMEAR!"

This went on for a while, as everyone watched them. But Cranidos was just too strong for Smeargle, and the Pokemon was sent flying back. "Smear, smear!" Smeargle lands on the ground and the normal type Pokemon was unable to battle.

"Smeargle, get up now!"

"Dos, dos." Cranidos lands on Tyree's shoulders and he smiles.

"Give it up, you lost, and I won." Tyree insulted.

But Utah wasn't ready to give up yet. He threw another temper tantrum by stomping his foot on the ground. "I'm not giving up yet. That was just a warm-up!" He grabbed another Pokeball. "Qaugsire, I choose you!" He threw the Pokeball up and the water type Pokemon is released.

"Qaug, quag." Qaugsire turns around and licks Utah in the face. This was something that Qaugsire usually did, but Utah wasn't used to it, because he didn't like it one bit. In fact, he found Qaugsire's act to do that, to be quite annoying.

"Stop doing that for the last time!" He said, while his face became wet with Qaugsire's disgusting slime.

"Quag, quag!" Qaugsire began laughing.

"That's not funny your doofus!" Utah kicks Qaugsire in the face. "Now use your water gun attack."

Qaugsire didn't know what Utah was talking about. In fact, Qaugsire didn't even know what a Water Gun was or how to use it. "Qaug, Qaug?"

"Use Water Gun! Hurry!"

"Qaug?" Qaugsire still had no idea what Utah was talking about. Not only did he not know what a Water Gun attack was, but Qaugsire also didn't know what an attack was either. "Qaug, quag, Qaug?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT AN ATTACK IS? QAUGSIRE, YOU WHERE MY STARTER POKEMON AND I'VE HAD YOU SINCE YOU WHERE A WOOPER! YOU HAVE ALWAYS KNOWN WATER GUN ATTACK NOW USE IT!" Utah shouted. He slapped the Pokemon in the face, so he could knock some sort of sense into it.

Qaugsire quickly remembered what Water Gun was and releases a stream of water, that looks like a jet from its mouth, that Qaugsire formed to look like an O. "Qaugsire!"

The stream of water comes flying towards Cranidos. But Cranidos didn't like water and didn't want to get wet since it was a rock type Pokemon. "Cran!" Cranidos uses its power to send itself back into its Pokeball, by surrounded itself in red light.

With Cranidos going back into a ball by itself, Tyree didn't have any other options to fight, since Cranidos was the only Pokemon that he had with him at this time. "What? You coward, you can stand to get a little wet!"

Cranidos pokeball shakes, letting Tyree know that it couldn't do that.

Utah glares at Raven. Raven was all he had left to worry about and knew that all he had to do was get rid of her. "Now, we got you cornered. Qaugsire, use Mud Bomb!" He shot his right arm out in front of him, with his index finger, front, and center.

"Qaugsire!" Qaugsire didn't exactly do what Utah told him to do, and he turned towards the net that Umbreon was trapped in. Qaugsire lets in a deep breather, to store up some mud and Qaugsire spits out mud shaped ovals that hit Umbreon's net and then explodes like a bomb.

"Umbreon, breon!" Umbreon falls to the ground.

"Umbreon!" Raven runs in front of Umbreon, to protect it, which shocked Umbreon. Since Umbreon was a shy and timid little Pokemon, it was usually run away. But it couldn't do that now since it was badly injured.

Raven turns to Umbreon and smiles at the Pokemon. "I get that you're shy, and I know how that feels. But no matter what I'm always going to protect you, Umbreon…because I want to be your partner!"

Umbreon's eyes widen up. She was seeing a whole new side of Raven. It was also the first time that she's ever seen a human do something like this for her, and it impressed Umbreon. "Umbreon!"

Utah was getting more and more fed up with Quagmire's antics. "You didn't do a damn thing that I said! I said use Mud Bomb on the girl, not the net!" Utah shouted.

"Qaug?" Qaugsire didn't have any idea of what its trainer was talking about and just shrugged it off.

Utah facepalmed. "Just use Mud Bomb, and this time on the girl!"

"Qaug, quag!" Qaugsire did what it did earlier and shot out mud shaped ovals. "Qaug, qaug, qaug!" The mud shaped ovals, hit Raven, causing a large dust cloud.

Umbreon didn't like to see Raven get hurt. She was happy to see someone protecting her. Umbreon quickly gets up and creates a large aquamarine force field that protects both Raven and Umbreon. "Umbreon, breon."

Raven's eyes started to water up. She was glad to see that Umbreon's attitude about her had changed. "You're protecting me…" Raven smiled.

"Breon, breon." Umbreon nodded its head. As the mud bomb attack stopped, so did Umbreon's forcefield. Umbreon was angry at Utah and jumped in front of Raven. "Umbreon, breon, breon." Umbreon warms Utah to leave them alone.

"I'm not giving up! I will get you!" Utah shouted. "Qaugsire, use Mud Bomb once again."

Qaugsire took in another deep breath and closed its mouth, to store up on the mud that was inside of its body. Qaugsire lets go and shoots out mud shaped ovals. "Qaugsire!" The mud flings towards Umbreon but Umbreon had a sinister look on its face.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon's eyes turn black and begin stomping its foot on the ground. Umbreon's body becomes surrounded by a black light. Umbreon begins charging towards both Utah and Qaugsire. Umbreon was building up all the frustration, that it had towards Utah and turned that into a dark energy.

Utah holds onto Qaugsire, as they got nervous, looking at the Pokemon who was charging towards it. They were getting scared. "Oh no!" Utah shouted.

Umbreon tackles both and creates a large purple tornado. Utah and Qaugsire get swept up in the tornado that Umbreon had created and begun spinning away. "Looks like we're not going to be on Earth Day anymore!" Utah and Qaugsire spin away, nowhere to be seen.

Raven smiled. "You protected me." Her eyes began watering up again as she ran up to Umbreon and hugged the dark type Pokemon.

"Umbreon, Umbreon." Umbreon licks Raven.

"Thank you so much, Umbreon."

"Umbreon!" Umbreon replied, telling Raven that she was glad she could help.

Raven and Umbreon looked at each other. They could both tell that this was the start of a beautiful friendship. Raven lets go of Umbreon and begins backing away. She grabbed a Pokeball and put in front of Umbreon's face. "Umbreon, how would you like to come with me on my journey to become the worlds best Pokemon Professor?"

"Umbreon?" Umbreon couldn't believe it. Her eyes started to water up, as she looked at Raven who was standing there. The rain stopped, and the clouds began to dissolve. The sun started to shine, and Raven's body becomes surrounded by a golden light outline, with her hair moving along with the new wind that started to blow.

"I think that we'll have a lot of fun together. It is Earth Day after all, and Earth Day is all about getting closer to thinks that inhabit the world." She said.

Umbreon started to think about it, but it was only for a quick second. Umbreon shakes his head and began running towards Raven. "Umbreon!"

Raven tosses the Pokeball, while Umbreon jumps in the air and tackles the Pokeball with its head. The ball opens and Umbreon becomes surrounded by a red light. The light ends up going into the Pokeball and the Pokeball starts shaking.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

Authors Note: The earth day special chapter was finally published. I was going to posted this on the 20th and was going to be a 420 chapter, but I changed my mind lol. Anywho, this is the first part of a three-part arc, and not only that we where introduced to a new character Utah. Yes, this wasn't Utah's only appearance in the story so get use to him.

This crossover arc between Pokemon Academy and Pokemon Academy: Preparations is going to be 14 chapters long, so we have a long way to go before it's even over, and in case you're wondering, where is half of the cast of both stories…well if you're not relevant to the plot of the character, you don't appear. That's just the way I write lol. If I had my own television show, I'd do the same thing.

Guest – Well the only reasons there where so many updates in February was because I wanted a Valentines Day chapter on Valentines day, that took place in Lumiose City, so I was cranking through chapters to get to that goal. This is pretty much my normal length for uploads.

Mara the Wolf – I didn't forget about it. I wanted to post an Earth Day chapter on Earth Day, and the next chapter just so happened to be on Earth Day, which caused a long gap between updates.

TheSquip – The Detective Pikachu thing is a PokeProblems special mini chapter. Yeah it is a cliché villain name, but since the Alola Experiment is a superhero parody, it's full of stuff like that and he is a villain for that story.

pokegabert – They'll meet…someday.

WaqueKoala 2.0 – Sadly Grace got an abortion, but I felt that would've been a good scene. In fact, it was a scene, it got cut from a PokeProblems chapter. I could post it if you want.

Next time on Academy/Preparations…Raven is having problems and decides to have a battle with Josh to clear it out…how will that go? Stay tuned and find out! Also, thanks for the reviews.


	51. Over the Shyness to Josh's Lab We Go!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

The Pokeball continued to shake, and Raven and her boyfriend continued to look at it. "Come on…" Raven hoped, balling up her fist, hoping that she would successfully capture the dark type Pokemon. Raven and Tyree kept on looking at the shaking Pokemon, that continued to do just that.

Raven wanted Umbreon on her team. She felt a close connection with it. So, she hoped that by catching it, her bond with the Pokemon could even get close. This would be the first time that Raven would ever catch a Pokemon.

The ball kept on shaking. Raven was starting to get impatient and just wanted the Pokemon to be caught. "Hurry up, already!" She said. After she said that, the Pokeball stopped and three stars appeared around it, which meant that she caught the Pokemon.

Raven smiles. "I did it!" She rushes towards the Pokeball and lifts it up into the air. She was excited to have this Pokemon because that meant she had a new friend added to her growing collection. "I caught an Umbreon!"

Kirlia and Raven both jump up. That was how excited the pair was. Kirlia had just as big of a smile, as her trainer did; and the two couldn't be prouder. "Kirlia, kirl, kirl." Kirlia expressed her joy.

Both Raven and Kirlia land on the ground, while Raven looked at the Pokeball idolizing it. "I have a new friend." She said. Raven nuzzled up against the Pokeball. She didn't want to let it go.

"Congrats on the capture Raven," Tyree said, walking up to the girl. He was happy that his girlfriend caught a Pokemon. This was a big deal for Raven because this was the very first Pokemon that she ever caught.

"Thanks, Tyree." She said. "This is the biggest moment of my life. This is the first Pokemon that I've ever caught. Umbreon, I choose you!" Raven tosses the Pokeball into the air and the ball opens and unleashes a white light. The white light lands on the ground and dissolves to reveal Umbreon.

"Bre, bre," Umbreon said. Raven, Tyree, Kirlia, and Cranidos walked up to the dark type Pokemon, and looked into its' eyes, finding the Pokemon to be adorable. However, the timid Pokemon didn't like this one bit and began shaking with nerves. "Umbreon, breon." Umbreon runs away and hides behind a tree.

"What is going on with Umbreon?" Tyree asked.

The group was confused, but Raven quickly remembered from before that Umbreon was a shy Pokemon. "I forgot Umbreon is really shy." Raven facepalmed over the fact that she forgot such a tiny little detail and sighed. "But that's okay. We can work on it." Raven wasn't about to give up.

She walked over towards the tree, hoping that her newly caught Pokemon, would want to be friends with her. She did think that it was a little strange, that they just bonded not too long ago, and was now acting shy.

"Come on Umbreon! Let's be friends."

Umbreon was shaking like a leaf and biting its lip. "Umbreon, breon." Even though Umbreon felt uncomfortable around Raven before, it still wasn't sure about the girl. "Umbreon, breon." Umbreon peaks from around the corner.

Umbreon decided to give at least Raven a chance. Umbreon was still shaking, but it slowly began walking towards Raven, which caused her to smile. "Um, um, um."

"Umbreon, that's the spirit! Come on!" Raven encouraged.

Umbreon was getting closer towards Raven, which caused Raven's smile to get wider and wider. Umbreon continued to walk more and more, and was about an inch away from Raven, almost touching Raven's hand. The more Umbreon walked towards Raven, the less nervous and intense the Pokemon got.

For some reason, Umbreon was starting to get uncomfortable around Raven. Well not enough yet, but just enough to where it could at least touch Raven. "Umbreon, Umbreon." Umbreon started to smile a bit.

There was something about Raven, hat she thought was a little soft and worming. Umbreon wanted to be friends with Raven and felt that this was a good way to start.

"Come on you're almost here!" Raven hoped that Umbreon would get enough courage to at least touch her. The young girl had high hopes that she would be coming closer towards her, she watched the Pokemon moved, and her boyfriend Tyree watched too.

Cranidos, however, looked at Umbreon and thought that the dark type Pokemon was cute. Cranidos couldn't handle at how he felt about Umbreon, and his eyes turned into hearts. "Crani, crani!" Cranidos runs over towards Umbreon.

"Cranidos, no!" Tyree shouted. Tyree had a feeling that his Pokemon was going to try and talk to Umbreon, which was going to ruin the moment between and her newly caught Pokemon.

Cranidos ignored the overwhelming demands of his trainer and rushed over towards Umbreon in love. "Cranidos, dos, dos."

Umbreon sweatdropped and her nerves returned. Umbreon runs towards behind the tree, wanting to hide from Cranidos. "Umbreon, breon." Umbreon curled up in a ball, hoping to not be seen.

Tyree knew that he hated to stop his Pokemon who was in love. He rushed to grab his Pokeball and tapped the ball, so the Pokemon could be returned to its normal size. "Cranidos return." A red light emerges from the ball and surrounds the running rock type Pokemon. Cranidos turns into energy, and his energy goes back into the ball.

Tyree sighed, feeling a sense of relief. "At least we got that over with."

Raven was worried about Umbreon. But at the same time, she didn't know if she could keep dealing with this. Raven grabbed Umbreon's Pokeball and returned the Pokemon back into its ball. "Umbreon, return." She puts the pokeball away and was now sporting a sad look on her face.

"I don't think me and Umbreon, are ever going to become friends." She predicted.

"Don't say that," Tyree replied. He put his right hand on his girlfriend's shoulder and gave her a thumb up. He didn't like it when she was sad and wanted her to cheer up. "I'm sure you and Umbreon are going to form a bond soon enough. You just got to believe."

"But how? Umbreon doesn't even want to touch me. How am I going to become a Pokemon Professor, if I can't even form a bond with a Pokemon that I just caught." Raven gave up. She sat down on a cut tree log that was laying on the ground. Her sadness was getting more and more to the point of depression, and Tyree wanted to cheer her up.

"You know what?" He thought of something quick, that would help her out, and hoped that she would be willing to go through with it. "Maybe we can head over to Josh's lab and figure out why Umbreon is shy."

That peaked the girl's interest and she raised her eyebrow up. "What do you mean exactly?" She asked. She got up out of her seat and looked at her boyfriend. She wanted to know what he was talking about.

"Well…Josh is a biologist after all, and he always works on all kind of new devices."

Raven started thinking. "You have a point," Raven replied. She grabbed Umbreon's Pokeball and turned the ball bigger. "I guess, it's worth a shot. I really want to try and understand Umbreon better."

"Well, that settles it. We're going to Josh's lab." Tyree said.

Utah falls on the ground, after being blown away by the tornado that Raven's newly caught Umbreon created. The pain from falling on the ground, hurt the man and his back. He tried to get up, but it was hard for him to do so. "Those meddling kids, they made me look back."

Utah was angry at Raven and Isaac. He wanted revenge. Utah quickly gets up, but his back was still hurting. Utah grabs a leaf and bites it, so he could spit it out. But what he failed to realize that the leaf was made from poison ivy.

Utah feels the sensation of burning, from the poison ivy and he begins rubbing his tongue. "Poison ivy!" But rubbing his tongue wasn't enough for the boy. He runs over towards the tree and rubs his tongue up against the tree.

But rubbing his tongue up against the tree, only gave him splinters, which caused the man to scream in agony. "My tongue!" He screamed. Utah tried to find something to have his tongue stop burning so he ran over towards the lake nearby and he sticks his tongue in the lake. The cool water from lake, made his tongue feel better. "Now, that feels good."

While Utah had his tongue in the lake, his phone began ringing. "My phone is might be my boss." He predicted. Utah reaches into his pocket and he grabs his phone. He taps the center of his button and a light blue hologram appears. On the hologram was a woman with blonde hair that had a ponytail and an eyepatch over her right eye. She had a Purugly on her lap and she was rubbing its fur.

Utah shook his head, wanting to seem respectful and responsible to his boss. Utah had been a Pokemon Hunter for about three years now and was quite good. Don't let his goofy-ness fool you. "Miss Vanjie. How are you?"

"How are you?" Miss Vanjie balled her fist up and slammed it on her desk. "You haven't caught a Pokemon in weeks, and our top client still wants that shiny Pokemon for there birthday!" She shouted at Utah, causing him to quiver, while Purugly just laughed.

Utah began shaking nervously, trying to think of what to say to his headstrong boss. "I-I-I-I will catch you a Pokemon ma'am. You see there's this really rare Umbreon, that I've encountered, and I'm going to catch it for you!" He promised. But he was unsure if he was going to catch it.

Miss Vanjie calmed down a bit, hoping to reserve her anger. "Miss Vanjie. Miss... Vanjie." She talked to herself in three different tempos. She hoped that by doing that, it would calm herself down. But it was quite clear that Miss Vanjie, was a dude in drag, but she was quite fabulous in what she did.

She thought about it and decided that she could give him another chance. "Fine, you have one last chance, or I'm going to evaporate you."

"You're just joking, are you?" Utah laughed.

"NO, IM NOT!" Miss Vanjie stomps her foot on the ground and shouted at the boy, which scared him straight.

"Yes Queen, I will get you that Pokemon!" He replied, scared out of his mind.

"Good." She said. She begins stroking Purugly's fur, and the normal type Pokemon began purring. "Now, if you don't mind me, I have to finish binging Markiplier videos on YouTube. That man can fill me up with whatever, he wants." She started blushing but giggling at the same time, which made Utah uncomfortable. She ends the phone call and Utah sighs.

"Now, I have to figure out what I'm going to do. I don't even know where that little brat and her boyfriend went." Utah sighed. "Why does everyone hate me!" Utah sighed. A Tailow passes by and poops on Utah, white poo appears on Utah's face, and the man because disgusted and became screaming. "Noo!"

Tyree and Raven and just that, and the two of them walked all the way to Josh's lab. Which was just a secret underground tunnel beneath the school that Josh built for himself. Josh and Raven knocked on the door. Josh was superstition and didn't want anyone else to know about his secret lab. Only a select few knew about it.

Raven was unsure about this. "Are you sure that this is going to work?"

"I'm sure it will work…at least I hope so. Josh did build an Evolution Exchange Machine after all." Tyree informed her.

Isaac runs up to the door, that Raven and Tyree were at, and the boy didn't look too good. He was covered in mud and some of his hair was ripped out. He turns around and grabs Tyree by the shirt.

"What happened to you?" A curious Tyree asked.

"Everything!" Isaac said. "Tillith just won't leave me alone! I can't flirt with a girl in peace." Isaac started crying. He just wanted a girl to love, and he didn't think that he was going to find that. Isaac turns around and sees Raven. Looking at Raven, caused Isaac's eyes to turn into hearts.

He couldn't help himself. When he saw a pretty girl, he had to try and ask her out. Isaac grabs Raven by the arms. He didn't care about the fact that Raven's boyfriend was standing right there. He wanted to see if he had a chance with Raven.

"Raven, you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen." Yyree's eyes started to sparkle and get waterier. He kisses Raven on the hand, but Raven was confused on what was going on, once again.

She sweatdropped.

"Uh…thank you…" An unsure teenage girl said.

"Raven, I was wondering would you do the honors of being my girlfriend?" He asked. But before she could say anything, the ground begins shaking, which confused all three of them.

"What is that?" Tyree asked.

They felt something crumbling from the middle, and the group backed away. As they looked, they saw that both Isaac's Heracross and Tillith where coming up from the dirt with red glowing eyes, which scared Isaac.

"There back!" He screamed.

"There you are!" Tillith said in a scary way.

"Heracross, cross."

Tillith and Heracross run up to Isaac and grabbed him. "Noo!" Isaac screamed. He wanted someone to save him and didn't want to go away. "Please help me!" Isaac begged. Heracross and Tillith drag Isaac away, which causes Raven and Tyree to sweatdrop.

"Can we forget that this happened?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, let's do that…" Tyree responded, by swallowing his spit. The young couple turns around and Tyree knocks on the door. "Josh, it's Raven and Tyree! You know the kids who are in the same class as you, we need your help."

"Okay," Josh said over the intercom. "Just hold on for a second." After a few seconds, the door opens, and which led way for the two of them to walk into the lab. Both Tyree and Raven walked into the lab.

It was a long and tedious journey to the center of Josh's lab because Josh had the security of the lab very solid. Raven and Tyree walked into the center of the lab, where they saw Josh, his Machamp and Don looking at a box.

Josh looks up and he sees Raven. He smiled, as he saw her. Raven and Josh were friends. Not only because they were in the same class together, but they had spent a lot of time together after school too. "Raven!"

"Josh!"

Raven and Josh run up towards each other and the two hugs. "It's so nice to see you." Josh breaks the hug.

"It is too. But we don't have time to chit chat. We have a problem, and we need you're help." Raven grabbed Umbreon's pokeball and tapped the center of the ball. "Umbreon, I choose you!" The ball opens, while in her hands and Umbreon is released.

"Umbreon, breon." Umbreon yawned because it was tired and shook off its fur. "Umbreon, breon, breon." Umbreon sees so many people staring at it, and it began shaking in fear. "Umbreon!" Umbreon runs over towards one of Josh's many tables that were in the lab and it hides behind it.

Raven sighed. "You see, Josh. Umbreon is really shy. It won't even touch me. I just want to find out why it's shy and I was wondering if you had a device to help?" She really hoped that Josh would help.

"Sure, I think I can help," Josh said. Josh turns around and opens a drawer. He tries looking for his memory device, that he created a while back. "I think it's in her somewhere," Josh said. Josh begins moving things around.

"Well, while you do that, I and Machamp are going to play ping pong," Don said. Don was Josh's little brother.

"Champ, champ, champ." Josh's Machamp said. Don and Josh's Machamp walk away, as Josh was still trying to find his device. "Okay, make sure you and Machamp don't get too competitive now."

"We won't," Don replied.

After doing a ton of searching, Josh finally found his memory device. The device was a hard helmet with a lot of wires coming out of it. It was filled with dust, so he blew the dust off, which scattered everywhere and caused him to cough.

Josh turns around and looks at his friends while presenting the device in his hands. "Here's the device. We just need to put it on Umbreon and everything will be fine." Josh said.

"But Umbreon won't come anywhere close to me. How are we going to put it on Umbreon's head?" Raven wondered. She hoped that it would work, but at the same time, she had this sinking feeling that it wouldn't.

"Maybe, you can try talking to it?" Tyree asked. He folded his arms together. He was starting to run out of helpful advice and didn't know how to help his girlfriend any longer.

Raven snapped her fingers. "That's actually a good idea Tyree!" Raven runs up to her boyfriend and she hugs him. "You're the best."

Tyree started to blush. "Thank you." Raven lets go of her boyfriend and she swallow her spit. She was ready to take on Umbreon and try to attempt to touch it.

"Come here, Umbreon. We need you." Raven called out, hoping that the Pokemon would at least try and understand, what Raven and her friends wanted to do. Raven begins tiptoeing around, so she can sneak up on Umbreon.

Umbreon began shaking. It wanted to befriend, the girl. But it didn't know if it was a good idea. Umbreon peaks around the corner and sees Raven standing right in front of her. "Umbreon, breon." Umbreon was sweating, because of its nerves. "Umbreon, breon."

Umbreon started taking some steps. It wanted to try and touch Raven. The last time, it tried doing that, Cranidos appeared, but Cranidos was in it's Pokeball now, so it didn't have to worry about it.

"It's actually walking towards Raven!" Josh pointed out.

Tyree opened his eyes out and was shook to see Umbreon walking towards Raven. "I can't believe it!"

Raven smiled. "Come on Umbreon, I know you can do it."

"Umbreon." Umbreon swallows its spit and decided to try and touch Raven. Umbreon runs and touches Raven's arm, which caused Raven to smile, along with Tyree and Josh.

"Umbreon did it! It touched Raven!" Tyree pointed out.

Raven looked down at Umbreon, and Umbreon looked back at Raven. Umbreon liked the way that Raven felt and wasn't nervous to be around here anymore. "Umbreon, breon, breon." Umbreon wanted to touch Raven some more, so Umbreon jumped into Raven's arms and Raven hugged it.

Raven and Umbreon both began giggling and laughing. "I'm glad that you finally had enough courage to touch me," Raven said.

"Umbreon, breon, breon." Umbreon licked Raven, which tickled the human and caused her to giggle even more.

Raven was enjoying this moment and didn't want to ruin it. But she had someone that she wanted Umbreon to meet, and that was the other Pokemon that Raven had on her hands, and that was Kirlia. "Umbreon, I want you to meet someone." Raven grabbed Kirlia's Pokeball. "Kirlia, I choose you."

Kirlia is released and Kirlia does a spin. "Kirlia." Kirlia looked like a beautiful ballerina, as it was standing there in a graceful manner. "Kirlia, kirl." Kirlia even sang like an angel too.

Umbreon freaked out and started shaking like a leaf once again. "Umbreon, breon, breon!" Umbreon turned around and ran out of the lab, as the door opened. Umbreon wasn't used to so many strangers, and the only person it was somewhat comfortable with was Raven.

"UMBREON!" Raven shouted. She was worried about her Pokemon. She started chasing after Umbreon, and so did the rest of her friends too.

Umbreon ran out of the lab and was now in the Pinwheel Forest. Umbreon wanted to hide away and curl up into a ball, so it wouldn't be seen by anyone else, not even Raven. That was how deep its shyness was. "Umbreon, breon, breon." Umbreon ran away, and everyone chased after it.

"Umbreon, please come back here, I want to try and be your friend," Raven begged. Raven almost began crying, and tears started flowing down her face, falling like tiny little raindrops. "Please Umbreon, I love you!" She begged some more.

While that was going on, Utah was riding in his truck. Utah was on the lookout for Umbreon because he had promised his boss Miss Vanjie, that he was going to look for it. "That darn Pokemon better be here somewhere."

As Utah was riding in his car, he sees Umbreon running. The boy looked at Umbreon and his eyes turned into dollar signs, after thinking about how much money he was going to be getting. "I'm going to be making some money!" Utah began laughing like a stereotypical villain, but he began coughing in the process.

He stopped trying to laugh and got out of his car and grabbed his bazooka. "I'm going to be making money, come here Umbreon." Utah points the bazooka at Umbreon and he pulls the trigger. The bazooka shoots out a net, and the net traps Umbreon. "Yes, I got it. Come here Umbreon." Utah reaches into his hand and pulls out a device with a big red button on it. The device causes the net to turn blue and begin hovering in the air.

Raven, Tyree, and Josh stop running, as they see Umbreon in a net, floating in the air. Josh, however, wasn't as physically fit, as his friends and was having a hard time catching his breath. "I don't think I can go any longer." Josh collapses on the ground.

"Umbreon, breon!" Umbreon calls out for Raven's help, as it sees Raven and her friends standing down. Raven was the only person who Umbreon trusted and believed in, and it felt like Raven could be the one to save her.

Raven was worried about her Pokemon and wondered why it was floating in the air. "Umbreon!" She said. She then turns around and sees Utah standing there, which caused her to grin and become angry. "Utah, are you behind this?"

"Of course, I am." Utah giggled. "With a rare Pokemon like this, I'm going to be rich." Utah jumps in his truck and the net that Umbreon was in, lands in the front see of the truck. Umbreon was screaming for help, but particularly Raven.

"I would like to chat some more, but I have to go. Adios!" Utah twists his keys that wherein the ignition, and Utah drives off, with Umbreon still in the truck.

"UMBREON!" Raven cried. She ran, but it was too late. Utah was already gone, nowhere to be found, because he was driving fast. Umbreon closes her eyes and gets down on her knees. She begins crying with tears flowing out of her eyes. "Umbreon! I wanted to be friends, and it looks like that isn't going to happen."

Raven almost wanted to give up, trying to be friends with her newly caught Umbreon. But she knew that wasn't the right answer to deal with all of this. So Raven wipes away her tears and she gets up. She turns around and looks at her friends.

"We have to find Umbreon!" She said, balling up her fist. She had a serious look on her face and felt like she wasn't going to stop resting until she found her new friend.

"But how are we going to find Umbreon and Utah?" Tyree asked.

Josh began thinking. He felt like he knew something or someone that could help. "I hear that Grimsley is in Anville Town. Maybe we should go there. He's a dark type Pokemon expert and I think he can help Raven try to understand Umbreon better and try to find Umbreon."

Raven and Tyree's eyes turned into stars. They knew who Grimsley was, because they had heard a lot about him, and even seen him on television. "You mean Grimsley of the Elite Four?"

"Yep." Josh nodded. "If we head west, we can make there in time."

Raven smiled and so did Tyree. Raven wanted to find her Pokemon and get all the help that she could on trying to figure out her new Pokemon. "Umbreon, we are going to find you. Let's head to Anville Town!" Raven balled up her fist and threw it up. Raven turned around and began running. Raven turned around and looked at her. "Josh, are you coming?" She stopped and so did Tyree.

"No. I have some more things to do in my lab. But take my memory device." Josh throws the helmet at Raven and she catches it. "Thank you so much for helping us, Josh." Raven waved goodbye and Tyree did too.

"Don't mention it. I'm always here to help!" Josh waved back.

"Wait!" Isaac waved. He heard everything and ran up to his new friends, who he just met. "I wanna go!" Isaac said. He finally caught up to them, but he was breathing heavy. Isaac's Heracross was flying above him.

"Heracross, cross." Heracross wanted to come too.

"Well come on, let's go!" Raven turns around and her, Isaac and Tyree began running on the road, as they headed west to Anville Town, to find Grimsley so they can get help with Umbreon. It was going to be a long journey, but the three friends weren't going to give up.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Chapter is finally finished, and thanks to everyone who has supported this story. Though I do feel like people aren't feeling this crossover arc, but it's almost over with. This is the second part of the three-part arc dedicated to Raven and Umbreon and only one more part to go. This is also the first chapter to be posted apart of the May Month Marathon, where new chapters will be posted every weekday to celebrate my birthday which is in May. Also, I should let you all know, that new chapters of the Pokemon Academy Franchise will start appearing on the Pokemon Academy wiki first before being posted on , so I recommend looking at the Wikia, because new chapters of stories have been posted there first.

 ** _new chapters of stories have been posted there first._**

* * *

 _ **Week 1: Everyone**_

April 30th: Over the Shyness to Josh's Lab We Go!

May 1st: Chapter Nine: Five Easy Pieces

May 2nd: A Classroom Divided

May 3rd: Chapter Ten: Black Christmas (Volume Finale)

May 4th: Maxwelled Out / They Can't Take That Away From Me

* * *

 _ **Week 2: Pokemon Academy: Preparations / Pokemon: Academy**_

May 7th: The Grimsley Adventures of Raven and Umbreon!

May 8th: What in the World is Going on with Eli?!

May 9th: Requiem for a Dream Eater!

May 10th: Cheater, Cheater, Keith Eater!

May 13th: Sadness at Emolga's Funeral! / Goodbye Unova, Back to Kalos

* * *

 _ **Week 3: Pokemon Academy: The Alola Experiment**_

May 14th: Open Book

May 15th: Book Ends

May 16th: Silence of the Flaaffy Chops

May 17th: Do Not Talk About Fight Club

May 18th: Reunited and It Feels So Good

* * *

 _ **Week 4: Pokemon Academy: PokeProblems**_

May 21st: TBA

May 22nd: TBA

May 23rd: TBA

May 24th: TBA

May 25th: TBA.

* * *

 _ **Week 5: Pokemon Academy: Preparations**_

May 28th: That Drug Addict is the Cyllage City Gym Leader?!

May 29th: Getting Rock Hard at My Cyllage City Gym Battle!

May 30th: Heist at the Pokemon Bank!

May 31st:It's Bonding Time!

June 1st: A Wild Professor Sycamore Appears!


	52. Grimsley Adventures of Raven and Umbeon!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Raven shook her head, trying to forget everything about that day. She wanted to move forward and lifted her head up, as she and her friends were walking down the path, on there way to the Anville Town to go and meet Grimsley. Raven was determined to make it on time, but her friends, on the other hand, …well …let's just say...that they weren't doing too well.

"Why are we taking so long to get there?" Isaac asked, getting all tired. The boy was looking down at the dirt brown road, kicking the rocks that he came across. The boy regretted his decision to come along with the girl because his feet were starting to get tired. "I don't think we can do this."

"Don't be a wimp." Tyree smiled. "If you want a girlfriend someday, you need to act like a man." Tyree hoped to encourage the boy, so he can get out of the dumps. But Isaac wasn't sure about that one bit.

Isaac lifted his back up and folded his arms together. "I didn't know that toxic masculinity was popular again…," Isaac commented as he continued to walk along the road. "What is this, the 1950s?" He asked.

Raven balled up her fist, turned around and glared at the boys. She was getting fed up with there constant arguing and just wanted it to stop. "Will you two shut up, and just enjoy the walk!" She yelled at the boys, which scared them into shape.

"Sorry, ma'am." The boys hugged each other and shivered. But it got them into shape, so they shook their heads and got there acts together. The three young adults began walking down the road.

Utah parks his car next to a tree. Which was near Anville Town, which was very ironic, because of Raven and her friends where close by. Utah collapses out of the car because he was tired of driving for such a long way. It had been seven days. "We made it," Utah said, lying on the ground, trying to get a gasp of air.

"I need air, Miss Vanjie, Miss Vanjie, Miss Vanjie…" He called out to his box, hoping that she would hear it. Utah reaches into his pocket and takes out Qaugsire's Pokeball. He taps the center of the ball, and the Pokeball returns to its original size. He was lucky that he had a water type Pokemon who could make him less dehydrated.

"Qaugsire, I choose you." He called out.

The ball opens, and the water type Pokemon was released. But Qaugsire was looking around because he had no idea, where he was at. "Qaug, quag, quag?" He asked.

Utah points at himself, so he can direct his Pokemon to look at him. "Qaugsire over here!" Utah directed, and the Pokemon looked at the trainer with a thrilled smile on his face. "Qaugsire, can you use Water Gun on me? I'm feeling really dehydrated."

Qaugsire was confused and tilted his head. He didn't understand a word that his trainer was, trying to say. "Qaugsire, sire, sire?" Qaugsire asked. He wanted to get a better understand of his trainer.

A red anger tick appears on Utah's forehead, as the trainer was starting to get pissed off. "Utah, I said use Water Gun!" He shouted. He was getting fed up with Qaugsire's behavior and he blamed his fist on the ground.

"Qaug, qaug?" Qaugsire still didn't know what he was talking about.

"Qaugsire! I said for the umpteenth time, Water Gun!" His frustration for the ground type Pokemon was getting more and more fed up, the more he talked to it.

Qaugsire shrugged its shoulders. "Qaugsire." Qaugsire assumed that his trainer was trying to tell him to let the Pokemon in the van go free, and that was what he told Utah. Qaugsire walks away to the van. Qaugsire strikes his head out and slams his head up against the van.

The backdoors of the van open and Raven's Umbreon that was in the cage, cage ends up falling on the ground and tipping over. Since the metal bars on the cage where very thin, the top unscrews and Umbreon crawls out of the cage.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon was glad to be out of there, and the dark type Pokemon runs away.

Utah was pissed off. The boy no longer cared about the fact that he was dehydrated, and he gets up from off the ground and screams his lungs out. Utah's face turns bloodshot red from the rage he was feeling.

"How dare you release the Pokemon that I was trying to catch?" He asked, stomping his foot on the ground.

But Qaugsire didn't know what he did wrong and tilted his head to the left. "Qaugsire, sire?"

Utah growls. "I regret stealing you from Crasher Wake! I should've just left you alone if you're just going to be this stupid!" He shouted.

Qaugsire still had no idea what was going on and tilted his head to the other side, so it could get a better understanding of its trainer. "Qaug, qaug, qaug?" All Qaugsire wanted was to try and understand what Utah was talking about. Qaugsire shrugs his shoulders.

"You're lucky that- "Before Utah could finish what he wanted to say, Utah's phone begins ringing. "Who could that be?" Utah asked. Utah grabbed the phone and looks at it. He sees that he was getting a call from his boss Miss Vanjie. He swallowed his spit because he didn't know what to say to her.

Utah picks the phone up and answers the phone. "Hello, Miss Vanjie. Is there something that you want?" He asked her. He hoped that she wasn't going to yell at him. But he had a feeling that was about to happen.

Miss Vanjie wasn't happy one bit. "WHERE IN THE HECK IS MY POKEMON AT?!" She shouted through the phone, which caused the boy to remove the phone from his ear.

"Well, …you see Miss Vanjie…" He started.

"I don't care what happened! I want my Pokemon and I want it now!" Miss Vanjie shouted. She hangs the phone up, rudely interrupting the conversation that she was having with the boy.

Utah sighed and put his phone away. He shook his head, hoping to remove all the bad thoughts, as he decided that it was time to get serious. "You know what…" Utah grabs his sunglasses and puts them on. "It's time to get serious."

Utah was on a mission, and that was to try and find Umbreon. He returned Qaugsire and put the Pokeball away. Utah walks away, and gets back into his car, and begins driving off.

The trio of Raven, Tyree, and Isaac arrived in Anville Town. The city wasn't that big. It was a small little town, with not that many people walking down the street, some of them where holding brown bags. The sun was shining brightly and the winds were moving slowly.

Raven was stomping her foot on the ground. She felt like she needed something to release her anger and felt that stomping her foot on the ground was the best way to do it. Raven wanted Umbreon back, and her along with her friends, we're here to find the Pokemon.

Tyree, on the other hand, was holding a town map in his hand, hoping to find Grimsley's House. "I think Grimsley's house is somewhere near here." Tyree pointed out.

"Great," Tyree said. Tyree stopped, which caused the others to wonder why Tyree stopped. Tyree turns around and sees an old abandoned shop. Tyree's Town Map was starting to go haywire and began buzzing. "We've arrived at the destination."

"So, this is Grimsley's house?" Isaac wasn't impressed with the house. He thought that since Grimsley was a member of the elite four, he would be living in something a little more fancier. "You would think a member of the elite four would live in something fancier…"

"Hey, don't judge." A man with dark hair and a yellow scarf walked up to the three teenagers. It was Grimsley, who was a member of the elite four, and the person they were looking for. Grimsley was clearly taller than the three young adults.

"It's Grimsley!" The three of them became starstruck by the man. The three of them get down on their knees and begin bowing down to him. "We are glad to be in you're presences Grimsley-Chan."

Grimsley sweatdropped. "You don't have to do that…. or do you?" Grimsley asked. The man who was wearing a scarf reaches into his pocket and pulls out a quarter. Grimsley is a known gambler, who is currently going to rehab for an addiction problem to gambling. Grimsley usually flips a coin to make his decisions.

"Because, with my lucky coin, we can make that decision for you, heads or tails?" He asked the teenagers. The teenagers got up, and they began discussing his question among themselves, they even turned to look at each other.

"So, are should we go with heads or tails?" Tyree asked.

"I don't know…" Tyree shrugged. "There's a 50/50 chance of either one being right." Tyree also didn't think that it was a big enough of a deal, to be making a fuss over.

"So, what are you going to go with, heads or tails?" Grimsley asked. "Heads, you have to bow down to me. Tails, you don't have to bow down to me." Grimsley explained to the kids, so they could get a better understanding of what he wanted to do.

The three teenagers think it over, and finally, come up with a compromising decision. "We wanna go with tails." They all said together, at the same time and in perfect harmony.

Grimsley nodded his head. "It's decision time!" Grimsley flips the coin, which flies in the air. While in the air, it kept flipping sides. The coin flies down and lands on Grimsley's hand. He closes his right hand and lands the coin on his other hand. "And the answer to the question is…. tails."

The teenager's cheer. "We don't have to bow down!" They said together. But after they got done cheering, they stopped. Raven turned into her serious mode and gave the man a serious face. She didn't really care about the heads or tails thing, and just wanted to talk to him about Umbreon and what was going on.

"Mr. Grimsley. I was wondering if you could help me out with one of my dark type Pokemon…?" Raven aside. But she was nervous to do so because she was pretty much standing in front of a celebrity.

Grimsley began thinking. "That's an interesting proposition…" Grimsley pondered. He looked at his coin and felt that the coin would be the best decision for this problem. "But, I know something that can help me decide. Heads or tails?"

"Heads."

"Alrighty then." Grimsley flips the coin up, and it does a spin. The coin lands on his hand and it was on the head. "Heads it is…so I will help you with your problem little lady. Explain to me what the problem is."

The group went to a café nearby, to talk. While they were there, they ordered some coffee and dessert as Raven sighed. She explained the whole entire situation. It took a while, but Grimsley was able to catch up with everything that she was telling him.

"And that is why we came to you." She finished. It may've taken a while, but she was able to let him know the whole story of the situation.

Grimsley began thinking, wondering how he could help. It was true that Grimsley was a master when it came to the dark type Pokemon. But he always thought of every Pokemon as being different. "Listen, I know that you came to me looking for answers, but the truth is…I don't know what I can do to help."

Raven was crushed to find that out. Raven grabbed Grimsley by the shirt and began shaking him, which caused him to sweatdrop. "What do you mean, you can't help me? Aren't you a dark type Pokemon Master?! Well, Umbreon is a dark type and I need your help man!"

"Okay…okay…just let me go." Grimsley felt like he was being held against his will. But Raven was a reasonable person, so she let him go. Grimsley finally got a chance to take a deep breath, and he folded his hands together and held his back up high.

"Now, if you want my help Raven…heads or tails?"

The three young adults facepalmed. They were getting tired of Grimsley constantly making all his decisions by a single coin alone. "Do you ever make decisions without that coin?" Isaac asked.

"Nope." Grimsley shrugged it off. Grimsley gets up, standing on the chair in the café and puts his right food on the table and putting his hands on his hips. He was standing in a very patriotic way. "This coin has helped me with a lot of important decisions, and it will keep on doing that until I die!"

Isaac, Raven and Tyree sweatdrop, they were a little embarrassed to be seen with the man. "Grimsley is a little bit…over the top, isn't he?" Isaac asked.

"You're telling me…" Raven and Tyree said.

Grimsley sits back down, and decided to get a little bit more serious since the conversation that he wanted to have with the girl was a serious one. But first, he grabbed his coin. "heads or tails?"

"Tails!" Raven nodded.

Grimsley nodded back at Raven and he flips the coin into the air. The coin begins spinning and finally lands in Grimsley's other hand. The coin landed on tails, which meant that he could help Raven out. "Tails it is then."

Raven smiled. She almost wanted to cry. To her, this was one step closer to finding Umbreon. Her Pokemon that she missed very much. Raven whips her tears away, but it still left them watery. "Please Grimsley. Can you help me? I really miss Umbreon."

"But you just caught it like eight days ago…" Isaac pointed out.

"And you're point is?" Raven asked. Raven turns back around to Grimsley, hoping to get some sort of answer from the man. She felt like Grimsley was her last hope, to get some sort of happiness from the man.

Grimsley began thinking, he wanted to give her the best personal response. "Listen Raven. It's true that I am a Dark Type Pokemon Master. But Umbreon is you're Pokemon. Pokemon Types don't define a Pokemon. The personality does. Only you can understand and try to help Umbreon with its shyness, by working together with it, and becoming one." Grimsley started. But he wasn't finished.

"You should go out and try to find Umbreon, instead of coming to me. If you want to try and become close with Umbreon, listen to Umbreon's heart." Grimsley finished, and he became beat, after saying that long monologue. "Saying all of that at once left me tired."

Raven thought that Grimsley had a good point. "That's actually great advice, and the type of advice that I needed." Raven decided to get up. She knew that she had to do to get Umbreon back, she closed her eyes and decided to follow her heart.

In Raven's mind, she sees a picture of Umbreon walking alone in the forest, all scared. Grimsley was right, she was able to connect her heart with Umbreons heart and find out where the Pokemon was at. "I know what I have to do!" Raven turns around and begins running out of the Pokemon Center.

"Wait for us!" Tyree said. Tyree and Isaac get up out of there chairs and began running. They didn't want to get left behind, so they tried to hurry up and follow their friends.

Grimsley smirked. "Kids." He shrugged. Grimsley turns around and watches the three kids running down the street. "I remembered being one." Grimsley was getting very nostalgic about being a kid, as he looked at his coffee.

The trio of kids have been doing a lot of running, and were now in the freshly green forest, with the sun rising above them. Raven was still following her heart, and she felt like she was close to finding Umbreon. "Umbreon, where are you?" Raven asked. Raven looked left and right, as the three teenagers stop there running, and began looking around.

"Are you sure that you can follow your heart to find a Pokemon?" Isaac asked.

"I'm totally sure," Raven said. Raven turned around and nodded her head. Raven still had hope that she could find her Pokemon. She missed Umbreon and hoped that she could find it soon. "Umbreon, where are you?"

"Umbreon!" An Umbreon jumps out of the bushes. Umbreon turns around and looks at Raven. It was Raven's Umbreon, and Umbreon was happy to see its trainer. "Umbreon, breon, breon!" Umbreon runs up to its trainer, and Raven did the same.

The moment was emotion and both Umbreon and Raven hug each other. Both Umbreon and Raven were crying. Even though Umbreon was still extremely shy, Umbreon felt close to Raven, after all the times the two of them bonded with each other.

"Umbreon, breon," Umbreon tells Raven that it missed her.

"I miss you too Umbreon!"

Isaac began crying. He found the moment to be very emotional and couldn't hide his emotions. He grabbed a napkin from out of his pocket and began blowing his nose and he whips his eyes.

Tyree looked at him and wondered why he was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying…I have allergies." Isaac sniffs.

"Sure." Tyree rolled his eyes. "

Raven and Umbreon looked at one another. Raven wanted to see if Umbreon was alright, so she began acting like an overprotective mother, and started checking up on the Pokemon. "But are you alright? Did that Team Rocket wannabe, hurt you?"

Umbreons shook its head no. "Umbreon." Umbreon let the trainer know that everything was alright. That made Raven happy and she hugged the Pokemon once again.

Pokemon Hunter Utah was struggling alone in the forest. He was starting to get hungry, as he was driving his car. But his car started to stop, as he ran out of gas. "Stupid car!" Utah out of anger pressed the horn, but he ends up getting electrocuted instead, and his hair becomes an afro. The pain from the shocks hurt the man, and traces of electricity were still popping out. He became paralyzed from it.

Utah tries to open the door, but since he was paralyzed he was having some trouble. But after a few seconds, he was able to and he opens the door, but he ends up falling out of the car and begin rolling down the large hill screaming.

Tree branches started to get stuck in his hair, and he lost a tooth. His body even became surrounded in mud. Utah continues to roll down the hill and lands off a cliff and into a waterfall. Utah becomes carried with the waterfall current and floats down the waterfall.

Utah began swimming but kept on getting hit by a rock after rock. The way that he was getting hit by the rocks was like a pinball machine. But after getting hurt, Utah finally makes it to the shore and he begins talking, but he could only have one eye open.

Due to the pain from all the rolling, he was doing, Utah began limping because there was pain in his right leg. Utah begins coughing up water. But it wasn't enough because there was water in his lungs. He could barely talk and started walking down the road.

The way Utah was walking, made him look like a Zombie. "Grrr," Utah growled. His walking got weirder, the more he looked like he was stumbling. "Grr," Utah mumbled. The more Utah kept on walking he stumbled upon Raven, Tyree, Isaac, and Umbreon.

"Grr!" Utah said.

The group looks and sees the person walking, and it freaked them out. They didn't know if it was a Pokemon, Human, or some sort of unknown creature that no one has ever seen before. But little did they know, was that it was Utah. He was so unrecognizable, that the group of teenagers didn't know who it was.

"WHAT ARE THOSE?!" Isaac asked.

Tyree and Raven looked at Isaac in disappointment and shook his head. They didn't think that the joke that he was trying to tell was all that funny. To them, the joke fell. "No…just…no…" Raven commented.

Isaac sighed and look down. "I should just give up on my jokes…" He was sad that no one liked the joke that he was trying to say, and he looked down at his shoes, feeling sorry for himself.

"That would be best…" Tyree pats Isaac on the back, to try and cheer him up.

"GRR!" Utah kept walking up to them, but it freaked the young adults out because they didn't know what it was they were looking at. It felt very…. strange to them, because they had only seen stuff like that in the movies.

"It's coming after us!" Raven said. Raven gets behind Tyree and Isaac as the two boys were shivering in shaking.

"What do you want?" Tyree said.

"I don't think it can talk…" Isaac replied.

Utah continued to walk towards them, and he began making mumbling noises. But the more Tyree looked who they thought was a mysterious man, he realized that he looked familiar. "Wait…." Tyree walks up the man and tried removing some of the mud that was over his face.

Tyree notices that it was Utah and he was surprised. "Wait, everyone calm your tits. It's not a zombie, it's just Utah."

"Utah!" Raven was on full alert. She pushed Tyree out of the way and standing behind Umbreon. She wanted to get her revenge on Utah, after what Utah did to them. "Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!"

"Umbreon! Breon, breon!" Umbreon opened its mouth and formed a big bright ball that was made from purple shadows. Umbreon launches the ball towards Utah and hits him in the face.

Utah becomes surrounded by a purple tornado that spins around in a circle and sends Utah flying away. "Looks like I'm not in this chapter anymore!" Utah mumbled because it was hard for him to talk due to the water that was still in his body.

They watched until Utah finally left. Raven was happy, but Tyree and Isaac weren't too thrilled about the way that she handled that. They ran up to the girl. "Why did you do that for?"

Raven shrugged. "Because he kidnapped my precious Umbreon." Raven rubs Umbreon on the head, and Umbreon really enjoyed that.

"Umbreon, breon." Umbreon rubs its head up against Raven's leg, which Umbreon really enjoyed. You could tell from that moment, but Umbreon and Raven clearly had a very strong bond. Even though they just met each other, the bond between the two of them was strong.

Raven gets down on her knees and looks at Umbreon. "Umbreon, I want you to know, that I hope that the two of us could become even better friends then we are," Raven said.

"Umbreon, breon," Umbreon promised that she and Raven were going to become best friends. Umbreon lifts its paw and the two of them fist bump each other.

Tyree wanted to try and get close to Umbreon. So, he walked up to his girlfriends Pokemon. "Come here little Umbreon, let's try and be friends," Tyree said. Tyree gets down on his knee and looks at Umbreon. "Aren't you the most precious thing, aren't you?"

Umbreon didn't like being touch, and due to the dark type Pokemon being timid, Umbreon's whole entire body becomes white. Umbreon turns around and runs in fear and hides behind a tree. "Umbreon, breon."

Tyree looks down. "What did I do wrong?" He asked himself, which caused Raven and Isaac to laugh at the boy, finding the whole entire thing to be funny.

Meanwhile, the tornado that Umbreon created and carried Utah away, was still spinning around in a vicious circle. But after a few seconds, the tornado stops, and Utah falls on a tree branch. Utah sighed in relief.

But the tree branch ends up cracking and Utah falls on another tree branch. That tree branch ends up falling and Utah lands on another tree branch. After the same thing continued to happen several times, Utah finally lands on the ground and he ends up landing on a rock, with his head hitting the rock.

It hurt.

Utah ends up collapsing to the ground and become completely unconscious. It begins getting cloudy and rain suddenly happens. After a few seconds of the rain, and thunder, A big lighting bolt comes from the sky and shocks Utah who was landing on the ground. Utah becomes shocked and caused the boy even more pain, then what he was feeling that day.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** THIS. CHAPTER. WAS. HILARIOUS. I'm sorry, but I had so much fun writing this chapter. It was just too funny. Utah is becoming my favorite character for both stories and thanks to everyone for the reviews on the previous chapters.

[*] Miss Mario – I'm glad that you're enjoying this and thank you so much for the review. Yeah, I've been planning and making sure that the chapters have a schedule time.


	53. What in the World is Going on with Eli!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Zemrick was laying down on the beach, that hot evening. The waves were riding the shores and flocks of Wingull where flapping their wings in the air, chirping their names and minding their own business. Zemrick was having a nice and relaxing day off from school and sipping his martini (which was just filled with orange juice.).

Zemrick sees Eli running down the beach, and he was happy to see her. The nervous boy quickly gets up and walks up to the girl. He has a huge crush on the girl and wanted to impress her. "Hey, Eli!" Zemrick stands in her way, by getting right in front of her.

Eli stopped and glared at the boy. She pushes him, but that made him more attracted to her. "Leave me alone!" She shouted at the boy, but that didn't stop him. Zemrick gets up and grabs the girl by the arms, which causes her to blush.

"You may try to act all tough…but I know that the real you are a softie inside…" Zemrick said, which caused the girl to hide behind her hair.

"Oh…Zemrick."

"Oh, Eli…"

A moment was going on between the tow and they lean in towards each other, going in for a kiss. But as soon as they did, an alarm went off which caused Zemrick to wake up and sweat everywhere. Zemrick was even breathing heavy too. He had no idea where he was and thought that he was still dreaming.

Zemrick's heavy breathing woke the rest of his roommates in the hotel room, which was Riley, Chroma, and Nathan. The other three boys were furious to have been awakening, but it didn't bother them that much, except for Chroma's whose eyes turn ruby red.

"You woke me out of my slumber!" Grey took control of Chroma's body, even though Chroma was trying his best to not let him take control. But Chroma shakes his head and Chroma ends up taking control again. "Don't take control again Grey!" Chroma spoke to himself.

Riley began thinking and started studying the boy "Wow…if we were in the court of law, he would definitely get the insane penalty." Riley shrugs his shoulders and tried to go back to sleep.

"Why did you wake us up?" Nathan asked, as his Pikachu was sitting on his lap. Nathan strokes Pikachu's fur, trying to get the Pokemon to calm down a little bit.

"Pikachu, pika." Pikachu enjoyed having its fur being played with.

Zemrick sighed and climbed down the bunkbed. He scratched his head and walked over to his friends while sighing. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream of him and Eli almost kissing and wanted to talk to someone about it. "I had a dream about me and Eli almost kissing." He revealed. "But my alarm clock woke me up."

Hearing his friend talk about his crush, caused Riley to rush up and run over towards his friend. "You had a dream about you're crushing on Eli? When are you going to ask her out man? We've all been waiting for you to do so." He shrugged.

Zemrick sweatdropped. "I don't exactly have the answer to that." He scratched the back of his head while looking at the other students, who were standing right there. He liked Eli, but as his feelings where concerned, he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Well, my man." Riley gets up, deciding not to go to sleep, and he walks over towards his friend and puts his hands on his shoulders. "We are going to help you get Eli."

"I don't know…" Zemrick replied.

"When it comes to girls, I am the man!" Riley said, his teeth started to shine, as he smiled.

Rita was sitting next to a rock, holding a Pokeball in her hand. She had been thinking about the kiss that happened between her and Kell. It was something that she couldn't stop thinking about. The kiss had been haunting the girl for days because she didn't know what to do about it. "I don't know what to do." She sighed. "Riley is my boyfriend…and Kell is my best friend…but that kiss wit Kell was so magical." She said.

David overheard his sister talking as he was walking down the road. He sees her, and he smiled, looking at his sister, and waving at her. "Oh, hey Rita!" David runs towards his sister. He noticed that she was looking a little blue and worried about the girl. "Is everything okay?" He aside.

Rita sweatdropped, and began shaking. She didn't want to be caught or let people know about the kiss that she shared with her friend. She got up and looked at her older brother.

"Oh, hey bro. Nice seeing you here."

David raised his right eyebrow up because he could tell that something right wasn't going on. "There's something not right about this picture." He said. David gets close in his sisters' face and starts examining her. "Did you kill someone?"

"NO!" She shouted. She was getting nervous. Sweat started to fall from her face like raindrops as she played with the tips of her index fingers.

She slowly began backing away. "I gotta go!" She runs off, not wanting to tell her brother the truth about everything that had been going on with her. But it only made the girl's boyfriend confused about the whole entire thing.

Rita continues running and she bumps into Zemrick, sending the boy flying into a tree, and hitting that tree hard, and falling on the ground. "Ouchy," Zemrick said.

Rita regretted what she did, and ran up to Zemrick, wanting to see if the boy was okay. "Are you okay Zemrick?"

"I'm fine," Zemrick replied. Zemrick gets up, but he was still feeling a little pain in his back. Zemrick gets up and walks back over to Rita.

But Rita was still feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry Zemrick."

"It's fine," Zemrick replied once again. But Zemrick only had one thing on his mind, and that was trying to find his friend or girl he had a crush on, who was Eli. "But, I was wondering if maybe you saw Eli?"

Rita shook her head no. "I haven't seen her. Sorry."

"That's fine," Zemrick replied to her. He slowly started walking but didn't want to just leave the girl in a middle of a conversation, so he turned around and looks at her. "But thanks anyway. I'll see your class." The students wave at each other, as Zemrick continued his search for Eli.

Davey was sitting in his chair, as Growlithe, Frillish and Metapod look at the boy. The Pokemon Trainer had been locked in his dorm room for several days and was missing many classes. His Pokemon were worried for the boy, because he hadn't done anything but sat there.

The death of Emolga really affected Davey, and with the Funeral coming up soon, no one knew if the boy was even going to come to it. To tell you the truth, Davey didn't even know if he was even going to go to the funeral. It was just too heartbreaking for him to think.

Jeremiah knocks on the door of his brothers' dorm room. Just like Davey's Pokemon, Jeremiah too was worried about his brother and his health. He understood where his brother was coming from, but thought it was ridiculous that he was still locked up in his room. "Please, come out of the room. Everyone missed you."

Davey was numb. He just ignored him and couldn't look down at the desk he was sitting out. The boys were beginning to look lifeless. Almost like he was dead. To add insult to injury, there were even cobwebs surrounding him, with Joltik climbing the webs.

"Is he still not coming out?" Keith asked as he was walking with Rafe. Keith and Rate, who were Davey's roommates, haven't been able to go into their own dorm rooms for days, just because Davey was still grieving over the death of Emolga. The two boys missed their rooms a lot.

"Sadly yes," Jeremiah replied. Jeremiah was starting to get over the sadness and began opening a bit more. His time in Unova has helped the boy open quite a lot, so he felt that everything was going okay on his end.

"Whelp that sucks." Keith shrugged. But they were lucky, that they had girls who let them sleep in their room. So, to them, they felt like they were scoring big time.

"But at least we get to room with our girlfriends," Rafe replied. Keith and Rafe high five each other, thinking that the two of them were living the best time of their lives, living with their significant other.

Keith and Rafe walk off, while Jeremiah rolls his eyes. Even though they were older than Jeremiah, Jeremiah felt that the two boys where immature. "Teenagers." Jeremiah insulted and walked back over to the door to see his brother.

"Well if you need me, I'll be over there." He pointed to the room across the hall. That was where he was staying at during the Preparations kids, trip during the Unova Region. Jeremiah said. Jeremiah still believed that his brother would one day come around, but for now, he had other things that he had to do.

Jeremiah was starting to give up trying to get his brother to talk, so he decided to walk down the hallway, and just forget about it, hoping that he would come around. Jeremiah used to be upset about it, but he was able to become more open when it came to other people.

Zemrick was still on the search for Eli and wasn't going to give up. Zemrick walks down the hallway and sees a depressed Jeremiah walking down the hallway with a sad look on his face. Zemrick wanted to see if Jeremiah had seen the girl of his dreams. "Hey, Jeremiah. I was wondering…have you saw Eli?"

"No…I haven't and frankly, I don't care." Jeremiah still had his brother on his mind and just kept walking down the hallway, minding his own business, which confused Zemrick, and kind of made him disappointed, that yet another person had no idea where the girl he a crush on had was at.

"I guess, I'll try again…" Zemrick sighed, being down in the dumps.

At the center of the Unova Academy's campus, Raven, Tyree, and Isaac have finally arrived back there, after so many days of traveling. The journey wasn't long, because Pinwheel Forrest, wasn't too fast, but the journey was still a difficult one.

Raven had a happy smile on her face. After capturing her very first Pokemon, the girl was clearly glowing. Meanwhile, Tyree and Isaac were starting to feel a little tired after everything that had happened to them.

"It's good to be back at the Pokemon Academy. Isn't that right guys?" She turned and looked at the two boys who were behind her. But they completely ignored her, because they were extremely tired from all the walking that they did.

"Can we just stop walking. My legs are tired." Tyree said.

"I'm so happy that this is not a journey fic," Isaac said also.

Tyree and Isaac end up collapsing on the ground. That was how tired the two boys where. They ended up falling asleep, right then and there on the ground and even snoring. Doing all that walking, made the boys tired.

Alexander walked up to the two boys, and this angered him. "How dare you sleep? That's supposed to be my gag!" Alexander stomps his food on the ground. Alexander wanted to be the only one who had a gag that revolved around sleeping.

Megan grabs Alexander by the ear and drags him away. "You're cameo for this chapter is over with…let's keep moving along." Megan taking Alexander away made him angry, but while she was dragging him, he ended up falling asleep and snoring.

"Hey, Raven!" Cassandra said. Cassandra walks up to Raven, wondering how her friend was doing. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been great!" Raven replied. She grabbed Umbreon's Pokeball which was already big. She wanted to show off the new Pokemon, that she had captured. "I even caught me a brand new Pokemon! Wanna see it?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Umbreon, I choose you!" Raven tosses the Pokeball and the Pokeball opens and releases the dark type Pokemon, right in front of Raven.

"Umbreon, breon."

"Aww!" Cassandra thought that the Pokemon was adorable and she rushed towards the Pokémon's aid, wanting to see its cuteness in person. "Aren't you the most adorable thing." She complimented. She got down on her knees and looked into the Pokémon's eyes.

Cassandra tries to touch Umbreon, but Umbreon freaks out and runs behind Raven, shaking like a leaf. "Umbreon, Umbreon." Umbreon didn't want Cassandra to try and touch it, which caused Raven to sweatdrop.

Cassandra became worried. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No, you didn't. Umbreon is just…. a little shy." She explained.

Cassandra understood and felt bad about trying to touch the Pokemon. "I'm sorry for trying to touch you. I had no idea, that you were so timid." Cassandra apologized.

Umbreon accepts Cassandra's apology, but it still wasn't comfortable with trying to befriend anyone else besides Raven. Umbreon snuggles up against Cassandra's leg and the Pokemon ends up smiling. "Umbreon, breon." Umbreon was relaxing.

Zemrick walks up to them, wondering where Eli was. "Hey, have any of you seen Eli?" Zemrick asked. He was still looking for the girl, and he wasn't having the best of luck, trying to find her.

Both Cassandra and Raven shake their heads no, which makes Zemrick disappointed. He looks down at his shoes and begins walking away. But he wasn't going to give the search up, for trying to look for the girl of his dreams. "Eli, I will find out where you are, and I will stop at nothing to find you!" He said.

Zemrick begins running, hoping that he would find her.

Myska was using one of the schools many labs, as she was in the same room with Jacob and Lillian. Lillian was in a hospital bed and wearing a hospital gown with a metal device on her head. Myska was holding a tablet that allowed for her to test out Myska's dreams, which was going to come in handy for the research that she was doing.

"Okay, Lillian. We are going to be starting the study in a few days, but you need to remember that before we start it may hurt a little bit." He explained to the girl, hoping that she would be okay with everything that was going on.

Lillian thought about it for a second and began worrying about some things. "Myska, I know that you want to see if I'm expecting this Bond Phenomenon thing…and I know that's your goal…but are you sure that it won't mess up at all?"

Myska smiled and worried for a bit because she did have a few concerns. But she felt like it was nothing to bit. "Well, there will be some side effects."

After Myska said that it caused Lillian to worry. "Side effects? What do you mean by that?" She wanted to find out everything before she consents to do tests.

Myska knew that it was going to be a long one when it came to letting the girl know what the side effects were going to be. "Don't worry, you might experience, becoming a vampire, earning major powers, diarrhea, kidney failure, video game addiction, diabetes, vomiting, floating…you know the usual." Myska shrugged.

She hands the girl iPad, and after some consideration, Lillian decided that it would be best to sign it. "I mean…I do want to know why I keep having these dreams." Lillian said.

"Great- "Myska was about to say something, but she was interrupted by her fellow classmate Zemrick, who was still looking for Eli.

"Have anyone of you seen Eli?" He asked.

"No!" Lillian and Myska said, which caused Zemrick to get even more disappointed.

"Thank you." Zemrick turned around with an even more disappointed look on his face than before. Zemrick was getting tired of not being able to find the girl of his dreams, but he still wasn't going to give up. Zemrick turns around and he begins walking, not giving up on trying to find her.

Zemrick was in the middle of his search. He decided to go and see if Yukio, Logan, and Joe knew anything about the whereabouts of the girl he had a crush on. Logan and Joe where playing fuseball while Yukio was reading a "Goth" magazine. They were in the Pokemon Academy Gamesroom, where students could go and play games.

"Suck it, Logan!" Joe kicks the ball into the goal. He cheered that he finally was able to beat Logan in fuseball. "I beat you."

"It's only fuse ball." Logan shrugged. He didn't really care about it.

Joe rolls his eyes. "You're no fun." He pouted.

"Silly Pokemon Trainers." Yukio insulted.

Zemrick walked into the room and looked around. He was doing his best to try and find Eli. But it didn't seem like she was anywhere in that room. "Have any of you seen Eli?" She asked. Zemrick was still hoping that he could still see the girl.

"No…" The three boys said, which made Zemrick even more depressed. Zemrick sighed and decided to continue his search, by turning around and exiting out of the room.

Babs and Blake Newman were in the middle of a heated conversation. Both were holding their trophies in their trophies in their hands. Both were in a heated argument about the competitions that they won recently.

"I WON THE MIDTERM EXAM COMPETITION AND I AM GOING TO BE BATTLING MY IDOL DIANTHA!" Babs shouted, as Cherry the Delcatty was standing right next to her.

Blake shrugged it off and turned a blind eye. "Oh yeah. You think that's impressive? I won the Mantine Surfing competition, so I'm clearly better than you in every way, shape, and form." Blake sticks his tongue out and begins waving it around.

Babs and Blake glare at each other, which caused tension to fill the air. But luckily, Zemrick was there, because he cuts the tension that was going on between the two of them. "Cut it out! Now listen to me." Zemrick said. "Have any of you seen Eli?"

"No!" Blake and Babs shouted. The two of them push Zemrick, and he begins rolling down the hill. Blake and Babs wanted to finish the heated conversation that was going on between them, so that was why they pushed the poor little boy.

Zemrick lands on his butt. He was lucky that was where he landed up because he could've landed up somewhere else. Zemrick sighed. He was getting tired of all of this. But he was able to get up because it didn't hurt him all too much.

"Now, that was a fall." Zemrick rubs his back. Zemrick gets up and he begins walking. He was somewhere in the Pinwheel Forest and didn't know where he was at. Zemrick sees that the forest was big, bright and beautiful with all types of life, running amongst it.

Zemrick was long and alone in the forest. He had no idea where he was walking too, and the gray clouds started to hover around the forest. Zemrick was starting to get scared. He had never been this alone before in his whole entire life. "I wish I had Solsis with me" He explained. Zemrick had left his partner Pokemon back at the Hotel that he was staying at.

Zemrick was beginning to get wet when he comes across an abandon old house. The house was huge and looked like a mansion. The house looked like a stereotypical abandoned house, with vines coming out of it. "Where am I?" Zemrick asked.

But before Zemrick could do anything, a hand grabs Zemrick and pulls him to the side. The hand puts Zemrick close to a tree, and the person who had grabbed Zemrick was Eli. The girl he had been looking for.

Zemrick was happy to see her. "Eli, it's- "He started. But She puts her index finger on his lip, to keep him quiet.

"Don't talk." She said. Eli's clothes were all wet, and her hair was a mess, but that was due to the rain that continued to pour down, and the thunder that made noises in the sky. Eli looked left and right because she didn't want to be caught.

She grabbed him by the hang and she dragged him along. Zemrick was confused about everything that was going on and wondered what she was up too. "Where are we?" Zemrick asked.

"I discovered this old house, as I was trying to catch that darn Zoura." She explained. They end up getting closer to the house. They see that one of the windows were boarded up and Eli kicks the boarded-up window. "Come on." She ordered. Eli jumps into the house, and so did Zemrick.

Zemrick and Eli heard "GRR" noises going on in the room. They kept walking, to follow that noise. The noise got closer and they hear it from behind a door. Zemrick and Eli peak and they see a man with twigs in his ear, a closed eye, and a broken tooth.

The person was Utah.

Utah was down on four floors trying to find something. He was wiggling his nose, trying to sniff out a sent. Utah keeps walking and he sees a picture. The picture showed Floette, Mewtwo, AZ, and Utah as a toddler.

Utah wanted to tear up looking at that picture because it brought back so many memories. Electricity surrounded Utah because after being shocked by lightning, electric streaks still surrounded him from time to time.

"Well…well…well…you finally decided to show up…." A mysterious voice said. Their body was being hidden by the shadows. That person was Mewtwo. Mewtwo begins floating in the air and flies towards Utah. The Mewtwo was the same Mewtwo who use to live in the Unknown Dungeon back in the Kalos Region.

Utah glared as he looked at Mewtwo. Just looking at Mewtwo made the man angry. He balled up his fist, and his face turned red. Steam started to come out of his ears. "Dad…what are you doing here?" Utah's was becoming so overwhelmed with emotions that the family photo ends up dropping on the ground and cracks.

Zemrick and Eli were shocked to hear that. "Mewtwo is Utah's son?" Eli and Zemrick both asked each other. They weren't expecting any of that.

"Now son..." Mewtwo lands on the ground and puts his hands on his son's shoulder. "That's no way to talk to your father," Mewtwo told Utah, thinking that he was being very disrespectful. But Utah wasn't listening to him. He turned his head to the side.

Utah began crying, tear sacks appearing on the side of his eyes. He closes his eyes because he couldn't look his father Mewtwo, in the face. "I hate you, and I never want to see you again." Utah reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Master Ball.

Utah taps the center of the MasterBall. The ball becomes bigger and Utah knew what he had to do. Mewtwo begins backing away, scared of his son. He knew what his son was going to do to the Master Ball. "Now, Mewtaw…I don't think you should do this…." Mewtwo begins backing away.

"MY NAME ISN'T MEWTAW ANY MORE! IT'S UTAH!" Utah's eyes started to glow purple and he becomes surrounded by a purple energy. Utah began getting taller and he begins growing a purple tail, just like his father Mewtwo does.

"Now, Mewtaw…just think about what your mother would do?!" Mewtwo said. He was afraid of what his son was going to do with that Pokemon, and Mewtwo began floating away in the air.

"Just like mother would do? She's gone now, because of him! And Where Is Yvetal?! Utah was still angry. He had a lot of built up anger going on in his system and was trying of holding it in. He just wanted to unleash all the rage, that he had and was going to destroy anything that got in his path.

But Utah didn't care if that was his father. Utah throws the Master Ball and the Ball opens. Mewtwo becomes surrounded in a white light and goes inside the Master Ball. The Master Ball only shakes once, and stars surrounded it. Utah walks up to the Master Ball and he crushes it with his feet.

"Goodbye…Father. You got what you deserved…" Utah said. Utah's hand turns white and red and black flower appears in his hand. It was the same flower that his mother had. Utah looks up at the sun that was shining, and he started to grin. "Just like what all these humans are going to deserve because of what HE did to my mother Floette!" Utah started to laugh in a mechanical way and jumps into the air and he begins flying.

Eli and Zemrick stood there with there jaws dropped, having no idea what they just witnessed. They had forgotten about everything that had happened today because they had just learned a butt load of new information, that no one would have expected.

* * *

Authors Note: And so that ends that chapter. Boy, there was quite a lot of revelations in this chapters. But I'm curious as to what do you all think about the things that were revealed in this chapter. Anyone pick up on the fact that Utah is a Human…but his parents Mewtwo and Floette aren't? Hmmm.

[*] WaqueKoala 2.0 – He might've not gotten burns, but the electricity still appears on his body, so the shock is still affecting him in a way.


	54. Requiem for a Dream Eater!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

.

Myska had been doing a lot of tests on Lillian for a couple of days now, and despite doing tons of tests, she wasn't able to discover anything. Myska and Lillian were both inside the Pokemon Academy's Lab, as Lillian was strapped up to wires and laying on a hospital bed.

Myska was holding her iPad in her hand, which gave her the data on Lillian. Myska was getting ready to give up, as they were in the middle of yet another dream reading. Myska read the charts on her iPad, and she still couldn't find anything as Myska was asleep.

"Whelp." She said. Myska takes the wires off Lillian because she felt like there was no reason to do any more research. "Looks we should give up. I can't find anything about why you are having those dreams."

This upsets Lillian because she was starting to get tired of the recurring nightmare. Lillian lifts and grabs Myska by the shirt and she begins shaking her. "What do you mean, you can't find any more data? You said that my dreams might be the result of the Bond Phenomenon."

Myska pushes Lillian off her and dusts her shirt off. She raises her index finger up because she felt like she had something to prove. "I said that I had a hypostasis that the Bond Phenomenon could be the reason behind your dreams. I never said that it was the reason you kept having them." She wanted to settle the score on everything.

Lillian looked down. The introverted artist really wanted to find out what was the reason she had been having these dreams for the last few months and wanted to get to the bottom of it.  
"Am I ever going to find out why I'm having these dreams?" She asked.

"Well…" Jacob said. Jacob walked up to the girl, which caused Lillian to blush. Lillian had a secret crush on Jacob. The two of them had been friends since childhood, and she's always liked him.

"Hi-hi-hi-hi, Jacob." Lillian started shaking like a leaf, and her palms and heart started to get sweaty. She didn't know what it was, but the way she uses to act around Jacob had started coming back. But mostly, the girl was having confusing feelings. She liked Jacob…but she also liked Max too, which was making the girl very confused.

"Hi, Lillian." Jacob waved. "Maybe you guys should go and see Josh? I hear that Josh has a device that let you see into the minds of other people." Jacob explained to them. Jacob heard rumors about Josh's machine, from some of his friends at the Academy.

Myska felt like he had a good point, and Lillian did too. "You're right! Josh would be perfect!" The two girls said together. Lillian was usually a shy person, who didn't really speak to other students at the Academy. But she felt close to Myska for some reason.

Myska and Lillian decided to go and see Josh at his "secret" lavatory, that he thought that no one knew about, but everyone knew about, underground. Myska and Lillian were standing in the lab and looking at Josh. Even though Josh had tight security, Myska was able to hack into it.

"What are you doing in my lab?" Josh asked, feeling like the two girls came into his lab unannounced. Josh looked at them, hoping that they would give him a serious answer.

"Josh we were wondering if you can use your memory device, so we can go inside Raven's head and find out why she's having these dreams," Myska mentioned quietly.

Josh rolled his eyes, but he supposed he could help his fellow classmates. "I'm getting sick of people only wanting to talk to me whenever they want to go on some "sci-fi" adventure. But you know what? At least people are talking to me." Josh shrugged. "I'll help you out."

The two girls cheered.

Josh turned and grabbed the "Memory Device". The device was sort of heavy, but he was able to hold it in his hands. Josh walks over towards his friends and he presents the device to them. "Just place the device on your head…" Josh puts the device on Lillian's head and he presses a green button. "Press the button and everything will be good to go." He said.

"Wait…but what does a memory device have to do with dreams?" Myska asked.

Josh nodded his head and he smiled. He thought that Myska's question as actually a really good one. "I was hoping that someone was going to ask that question. That's actually a pretty good question. You see…the memory device works something like a simulation that lets you face what the true meaning of the dream is trying to tell you." Josh explained to the girl.

Myska was really impressed by that." Wow, Josh. I didn't know you knew how to build something so great."

Josh smiled back at her. "Why thanks.

"But how do I know- "Lillian's was standing there, and she ended up falling asleep. Her body glows green, and everything begins to go black.

Lillian was inside her bedroom putting things into her backpack as she was getting ready to go to the Pokemon Academy Honors Preparations Camp, for beginning Pokemon trainers. She medium length ash blonde hair with pink streaks in them, and big blue-green eyes.

She did a spin as she was excited to be starting her Pokemon journey today as she put her pink backpack on her back. An Ampharos walked into the room and climbed up her shoulder as the young girl and the electric type Pokemon looked at one another and smiled.

"Today's the day our journey begins Ampharos. Are you ready?"

"Ampharos, Amp." The electric type Pokemon replied.

Ampharos and Lillian had been partners for about two weeks now. She got Ampharos from Professor Sycamore on her tenth birthday and the two had become friends ever since. Speaking of Professor Sycamore, he was the one who suggested to the young girl about entering the camp, which was a camp for new and upcoming Pokemon Trainers.

"I can't believe I'm about to be a Pokemon trainer. It's only one step closer to becoming a…." She stuttered. The truth is, unlike other people in her world, she had no idea what she wanted to do in life besides being a Pokemon trainer. "Now that I'm a Pokemon trainer…what do I want to do with that?" She asked himself in her own mind as she was thinking about what her goal was going to be.

Ampharos worried about the girl and looked at her. "Amp, amp?"

She shook her head. Not wanting to show how she was worried about her future. The young girl looked up and put on a smile. "Don't worry about it Ampharos." She explained. "We should be excited because we're going to camp!" She cheered as she twirled Ampharos around. Both the trainer and the electric type Pokemon were laughing as they were ready to take on a brand-new adventure. "Going to this camp is going to be one step closer to helping me become the best artist ever!"

"I see someone hasn't changed." Nathan insulted as he walked into his sister's room with Cyndaquil walking alongside him. The young boy who was also ten years and the other twin brother of Lillian. Cyndaquil ran over towards Lillian as Lillian smiled as she saw Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, I haven't seen you in a while." She ran up to Cyndaquil as Ampharos was sitting on her right shoulder.

"Cyndaquil, cynda."

She bends down and pets Cyndaquil warm and soft white hair on the top of her head. Cyndaquil enjoyed being petted. "Cyndaquil, cynda, cynda."

Nathan was a little angry at his sister as he looked at his watch. The young boy with a fluffy afro was known to be both smart and impatient. "What is taking you so long to get ready, our plane will be here in like five hours."

She got up and balled up her fist in anger. "Big brother, I am a girl and there are personal reasons as to why girls have to be in the bathroom longer than boys." She blushed as she was a little embarrassed that she said that.

Nathan was grossed out. "Look, I don't know. The point is, is that we need to get there on time." He grabbed his sister by the shirt and started dragging her as Ampharos was still sitting on her shoulder and Cyndaquil walk alongside them with her arms being folded up and having an angry look on her face.

"Because I Nathan have never been late for anything and were not going to be starting now." He said as he dragged her down the hallway of their house.

"Great…" She responded.

"Ampharos, ros."

"Cynda, cynda."

Later that day as the two of them finally arrived at the campsite of the Pokemon Academy Summer Camp which was at the Pokemon Village in the Kalos Region. The sun was shining brightly above the campsite. Nathan turned to his sister with a wide smile on his face as she was smiling too, excited to be going to camp.

Nathan looked at his sister who was looking at the sign of the camp. He could tell by the look on her face that she had changed and that she looked different. She had a more confident look on her face, and at that moment he realized that he was she was a mature strong independent woman who no longer needs her older sibling to try and protect her.

He nodded his head a sign of respect. "I think I'm going to go now."

"What?" She asked in shock, as she was surprised that her brother was going to be leaving her here alone. "You can't go I need you."

"You don't need me." He replied. "You have Ampharos now to protect you. Besides, you're a strong independent woman who doesn't need no man."

Her eyes turned sparkly as she was surprised that her brother thought of her as a mature person now. She ran up to her brother and hugged her, but she couldn't stop herself from crying. Being overly emotional was a trait that everyone in their family had. "I'm going to miss you!" She cried.

Nathan sweatdrop. "I'm going to miss you to…" He started as he removed his sister from off him. He scrunched down to look down eye to eye from her. "The key to being a Pokemon trainer is to be independent."

He nodded his head at her. She thinks she understood what the boy was talking about. She looked up and whipped away her tears and nodded her head back, trying to show that she respected him.

"Good luck." He wished as he turned around and began walking away.

"Goodbye! See you soon!" The young girl waved. She watched until Nathan was out of her sight. She turned back around and looked at the campsite where the Pokemon Academy Summer Camp was at. She smiled as she was ready to enter. She walked into the campsite.

Logan and his Meowth where standing next to Joe and his Metagross that January afternoon along with the other campers. There were only twelve campers at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp which was relatively small. The campers were all standing in front of Professor Ben who was a Pokemon Professor in the Kalos Region who studies Pokemon natures, as Lillian ran up towards her other camp pals.

The young girl Lillian was a tad bit late. Unlike the other campers who made it there on time. That was why she was running fast. "Sorry, I'm late everyone."

The other campers turned around each one of them standing next to their respective partner Pokemon. Each of the campers only had one Pokémon and they were all beginner Pokemon trainers who recently started their Pokemon journeys and enrolled at the Pokemon Academy.

Issac who was one of the campers standing alongside the others, couldn't keep his eyes off the young girl. His heart started beating as he developed a crush on the ten-year-old girl fast. Issac runs up to the girl and kisses her right hand and gets down on his knees.

In Issacs's eyes, she looked like a Ralts as she was wearing a shirt that had a picture of a Ralts. The young male had a strange obsession with the Ralts line and that is why he took an interest in her.

"You, my dear are the love of my life." He said while kissing her hand. He lifted his head up and stared into her eyes. She couldn't keep her eyes off him, with a sweatdropping popping up in the back of her head.

"Uh…" She blushed as she didn't know how to react. "Thank you, I guess?"

"Will you do the honor of marrying me?" Issac asked.

But before she was able to give an answer, Wind grabs Issac but the collar of his shirt and drags him away. "She doesn't look like she's interested in you, so I'm dragging you away…"

"But she never answered my question!" The boy with thick black curly hair cried in tears.

"What just happened?" Lillian asked in confusion.

"Ampharos, ros." The electric type Pokemon agreed with his trainer.

She shook her head, trying to erase everything that just happened as she was distracted from what she was trying to get across. "I'm so sorry I'm late." She bowed down.

"Don't worry about it." Professor Ben replied. The young Professor was in his early twenty's and had spiky brown hair and black rectangular glasses. "Just stand right next to your fellow classmates. We were just getting started."

"Sir, yes, sir." She said in a formal way as she stood right next to Babs and her Delcatty that went by the nickname of Cherry. The young girl was a little nervous as this was the first time that the ten-year-old girl was away from home.

A young girl who was standing right next to Lillian started laughing. Babs had mousey blonde hair that went just below her shoulders. She also had a side fringe. The young girl grey eyes and was wearing pink lipstick. The young girl was named Babs.

Babs was currently wearing red glasses, she came from a very wealthy family and was quite possibly the richest person at the camp. She had a fan in her hands as she turned her head to the side, looking at the young girl in disgrace.

"Catty, catty, catty." Her Delcatty looked at Ampharos and couldn't keep her eyes off him. There was something about the grass type Pokemon that she found charming. So much so that she couldn't keep her eyes form him.

She blushed as she stared at Ampharos. She even looked down as she was embarrassed. "Catty, catty, catty."

"Ampharos, ros?" The electric type was confused.

Lillian grinned at the girl. Even though she just met this girl, there was something about her that Lillian didn't like. The young girl with long black hair started to grin at her. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You." She replied. "Why would anyone allow you to come to this camp?"

Lillian couldn't handle the meanness from the girl and she covered her eyes. Lillian's heart broke from Babs' rude behavior and she began crying. Lillian gets down on her knees and covers her eyes.

"Oh look…" Babs noticed. Babs sticks her nose up into the air, thinking that she was better than everyone. "She's crying like a little baby." Babs began chuckling. The rest of the campers circled around Lillian and started laughing.

Lillian gets up and begins running away crying with Ampharos following along with her. Lillian hated that the people that she thought were her friends, were pretty much-making fun of her in the process. The camp wasn't going how she thought it would.

Lillian and her Pokemon where now in a forest. But they had no idea, where they were at. The two begin looking around, as a cold chill began to fill the air, causing both Lillian and Ampharos to shiver.

"Ampharos…It's starting to get cold in here." Lillian said. She could barely talk. But when she didn't hear Ampharos say anything, she turned around and saw the Pokemon had been frozen, which scared and worried her at the same time. "AMPHAROS!" She shouted.

She slowly began backing away. She was beginning to get scared. Lillian turns around and sees that the whole forest was beginning to get frozen away in ice. "Oh no…" Lillian's worst fear was starting to come true once again. "The dream…it's coming back!"

Lilian wanted the dream to go away. She turns around and begins running down the road…well, what was left of the road. As she kept running, more and more parts of the forest where getting covered in ice, as the girl was scared out of her mind.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted. She just wanted it to stop.

Zekrom and Reshiram appear in the sky, which scared the girl and caused her to stop in her tracks. She looked up at the two Pokemon and became frightened. But at the same time, she wondered why the Pokemon were there in the first place. "It's Zekrom and Reshiram!" She shouted nervously. The two Pokemon, become surrounded by a red light and their eyes glow red, which kept on scaring the girl.

The girl turns around and begins running, but Reshiram and Zekrom follow the girl by flying in the air. But the Pokemon where still being shocked by the red electricity. The young girl was running for her life. She felt like she may get hurt.

"Please leave me alone!" She begged.

But Reshiram and Zekrom didn't leave her alone. They continued to follow her through the frozen woods. But she stopped as she sees Kyreum land in front of her and roars.

But for some reason, Lillian didn't feel scared of the Pokemon. There was something about the ice type Pokemon, in which the girl felt like there was a connection there. Lillian walks up to Kyreum, but red electricity surrounds the Pokemon.

"KYREUM!" The ice type screams in pain. "Save me, Lillian! You are the only person who can help me." Kyreum said with a deep voice. Kyreum felt like out of everyone in the world, only Lillian could save it. "That is why you keep having this dream. I'm trying to tell you to help me," Kyreum explained some more.

Lillian started to walk back a little bit. But she understood what was going on. Lillian Shook her head. She no longer felt scared of the dreams that she was having and was starting to embrace it. "I will save you, Kyreum. I promise!"

As Kyreum was feeling pain, Lillian started to feel pain too. A red electricity surrounded the girl, and she felt a strong pierce shock. The girl was in so much pain, that she could barely move. Lillian and Kyreum both felt a simultaneous connection, that has rarely been seen before.

Lilian's eyes open and she begins screaming. Just like the dream that she was having, a red electricity was surrounding the girl. Myska and Josh where shocked, to see what was going on with Lillian. The two look - at each other, as they were trying to figure out what to do.

Myska turns around and sees her chats where starting to go wild. "Look at all this data!" She was excited to see all this data." Myska was cute impressed, going gaga over all the research data that she had been collecting, but Josh wasn't impressed because he was worried about Lillian.

"This isn't the time to be going gaga." He explained to the girl, hoping that their friend would be alright. "We have to take that helmet off her head," Josh explained to the girl. Josh was looking around, trying to see if there was anything that they could do to save their friend.

"But how are we going to do that?" Myska asked.

Myska and Josh look at each other. They were trying to think up of an idea, that they could use to free Lillian from the nightmare that she was having. But Josh quickly came up with a plan. "I got it," Josh said.

Josh grabbed a Pokeball and he tossed it into the air. "Murkrow use Dream Eater!" The ball opens and the dark type Pokemon comes out while flapping its wings.

"Murkrow, krow!" Murkrow chirped. Murkrow's eyes turn red and its body becomes surrounded by a red outline. Murkrow begins flapping its wings and shoots out a red beam. The red beam becomes hits Lillian and surrounds her in a red light.

Lillian begins screaming the pain from the shock and Murkrow's dream eater where doing a lot of damage to the girl, which was causing her to scream for help. But Lillian knew that she could fight through it. Murkrow's Dream Eater, however, won the battle and absorbed all the electricity, and whips away the dream that she was having.

"Am I okay?" Lillian asked, finally being able to regain some conscience. The helmet ends up falling, and Lillian closes her eyes and begins falling, which caused both Josh and Myska to become worried about the girl. 

"LILLIAN!" Josh runs up to Myska, wanting to save her. Which he did as he grabs the girl. Lillian slowly opened her eyes and looked at the boy.

"I figured out why I'm having those dreams." She said. She quickly recovered and was able to fully regain conscience. The shocks may have hurt, yes. But it wasn't enough to kill her. Just knock her out for a little bit.

Josh lets go of the girl, as she tries to stand still and not make sure that she falls. Despite letting go of her, Josh was checking to make sure that the girl was alright. But he was still wondering what exactly happened in that dream.

"Did you get the answers that you were looking for?" Josh asked.

Lillian tried to remember everything that happened in the dream, and she felt like she did. "Yeah, I did. The memory device really helped out." She explained, while also complimenting Josh's device.

Josh blushed. "Thank you for the compliment."

Lillian turned to the side and looked at the device. "From the dream, I learned that the reason that I've been having those dreams is that Kyreum has been trying to send me a warning message." She narrated to her friends, trying to catch them up on everything that had been going on with her. "And, I'm going to do just that…I will save Kyreum."

Lillian was feeling confident on her newfound goal of trying to save Kyreum was from dancer. But Josh, on the other hand, was surprised that she saw the legendary Pokemon of Unova. "Wait…you saw the legendary Pokemon?"

"Yeah. Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyreum. They all appeared in my dream."

After hearing that, it caused Josh to begin thinking. Josh wanted to know what was up, and what made Lillian so special to be the one person to have those dreams. "I wonder why she's having those dreams…"

Myska was in heaven, figurately. She was walking around Josh's lab trying to collect as much data as she could about the dream that Lillian was having. "This is so exciting! I have so much data and…. I finally figure doubt the secret about the Bond Phenomenon."

"You did? A jealous Josh asked. "How exactly did you do that?"

"Easy…You see the secret is love." She explained.

"Yes," Myska explained. "From what I gathered from the data that came from Lillian's dream, Kyreum and Lillian were able to connect, their hearts became one and the love that they both shared was so strong, that they even felt pain. The bond phenomena are basically an evolution that fuses a Pokemon and Human's soul/love for each other to become one, even though there in different bodies."

Josh was very impressed by that. Both as a scientist and a Pokemon Trainer. "That's pretty good Myska, you did a good job."

"I know I did." Myska shrugged. "I am Myska and that means that my goal is complete!" Myska shouted into the air and began dancing, happy that her goal had finally been completed. Myska was thrilled to be the first person out of everyone in the Preparations camp to have their dreams be completed. She was so happy that she wanted to shout it to the world.

 _ **MYSKA: GOAL COMPLETE**_

Lillian turned her head and looked out the window, where the sun was shining. The young girl smiled as the sun reminded her of Kyreum. Lillian's fear of the dreams that she had been having were now gone, now that she got an answer as to why she was having them. She had a new goal in mind. "Kyreum, I am going to find and help you. Just wait for me." She promised, hoping that the Pokemon would hear her.

Authors Note: The good news is, is that there are only three chapters left in the crossover arc, so if you're not a fan of this arc, well it's almost over. I liked how this chapter had a scene that retold the first half of Chapter 1 of Preparations. Also, thanks to everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate it.


	55. Cheater, Cheater, Keith Eater!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Rita, Keith, and Rafe were walking on the beach, as the water rose up to the shores. Keith and Rafe were both holding surfboards as Rita was holding a Master Ball Beach Ball, that afternoon. The students had just gotten out of class and decided to spend some time at the Castelia City Beaches.

Rita had been spending a lot of time, with the two boys, over the two weeks that she's been at the Unova Pokemon Academy in Castelia City. But with her time in Unova almost up, she was starting to feel bad about the fact that she was going to have to say good.

"I'm going to miss you guys when I leave in two days." She said.

Keith and Rafe felt the same ways about Rita, that Rita felt for them. "We're going to miss you too," Keith explained.

"Yeah, who else is going to make those rocking' peanut butter bacon baloney grilled cheese sandwiches?" Rafe asked

The trio all laughed, recalling all the memories they had over the two weeks that they've spent time together. They had a blast getting to one know each other. But the moment was ruined as Rita turns around and notices a Staryu on the beach, which peaked her interest.

"OH, MY GOD! IT'S-A STARYU!" She focuses all her attention on the water type Pokemon and runs towards it. She grabs Roselia's Pokemon, so the grass type Pokemon could help her out to catch the water type Pokemon. "ROSELIA, I CHOOSE YOU!" She shouted and the Pokemon came out of its ball.

"Roselia! Selia!" Roselia does a twirl, showing off her gracefulness. But Roselia then went into serious mode, as it glared at its opponent Staryu.

"Do you want to go for a quick make-out session?" Keith asked Rafe. Keith was in the mood to make out with the guy, that he was having an affair with. But Rafe wasn't sure if he was in the mood, because he didn't want to ditch their friend Rita.

"But, Rita."

Keith shrugged. "We'll only be gone for like two seconds." Keith wraps his arms around Rafe and starts kissing him on the cheek, which caused Rafe to blush. The two boys looked around to see if anyone was watching them, but no one was, so they were safe.

Rafe was enjoying having Keith's arms around him, and he began blushing like a circus clown and giggling like a little school girl in heat. Rafe turns around because he was defiantly in the mood to sneak around. "Fine, I'll bite."

Rafe was in the mood and he grabbed Keith by the arm and the two run off behind, leaving Rita there alone.

Rita was to focus on trying to catch Staryu to notice anything" sneaky" going on. "Roselia, use Poison Jab!" She demanded. She thrust her arm out to command the grass type Pokemon.

"Selia!" Roselia does a spin and her arms turn purple and surrounded themselves in poison. Roselia begins skipping while thrusting her arms out.

Staryu does a spin as the gym on its body began glowing red.

Roselia does the spinning star and jabs Staryu repeatably until the water type Pokemon ends up becoming poisoned. Purple electricity surrounds the water type, which indicated its poison status.

"Now, that I have Staryu poisoned- "Rita was going to throw a Pokeball, but she kept hearing noise from afar. "What was that?" She asked. She turned around and looked at some bushes nearby, wondering where the noise was coming from.

Since the girl was distracted, it gave Staryu the perfect chance to escape, so it took the opportunity. Staryu turns around and begins hopping back into the water.

Rita turned around and was disappointed that the Pokemon ran away. "Aww, man. I really wanted to catch that." She sighed. But the noise from the bushes where getting on her nerves, so she forgot about the Staryu and wanted to see what was going on in the bushed.

She walks over towards the bushes. She was a little scared because she had no idea what was in the bushes. "Maybe it's a wild Pokemon or something…" She worried.

But she wasn't going to give up. She runs and uses her hands to split the bushes apart where she sees Keith and Rafe making out. Their tongues were wrestling with each other and saliva was everywhere which grossed the girl out and caused her to scream.

The screaming caused the boys to stop making out and look at the girl. They began to worry, because they were having a secret affair, and didn't want anyone to find out about it. Keith and Rafe get up. "It's not what it looks like." He lied. It was exactly what it looked like.

"You-you-you- "She was horrified to see the two boys making out because she knew that they both had girlfriends. "You two have girlfriends, and you're making out! You two are cheating!"

"Nowhere not cheating," Rafe said. Rafe knew that he was cheating on his girlfriend but didn't want to admit that.

"So, then what exactly do you call it?" Rita asked in anger.

Rafe sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head. He realized that she had a fair point. "You are right…I suppose."

Rita was shaking like a leaf on a tree. She didn't know how to react to all this information, especially since she had cheated on her boyfriend Riley, by kissing another boy, which was Kell. "I can't take this." Rita turns around and runs away.

Roselia followed her trainer. "Roselia, selia!" Roselia said.

Keith facepalms. "Wait, Rita!" He called out. He didn't want the girl to go, because he was worried that she was going to tell someone about the affair that him and Rafe where having. But he couldn't chase up to her, because she was moving fast.

Keith started worrying and began pacing back and forth. "What if she tells someone, Rafe."

"I don't know…" Rafe shrugged.

"You don't know?!" Keith asked. Keith grabs Rafe by the shirt and he starts shaking him silly. "I'm straight guy, having an affair with another dude! My girlfriend won't understand that sexuality is fluid and that anyone can be with anyone. Also, she's my girlfriend. Aamira is going to flip out if she finds out that I'm cheating on her!" He raged. Keith didn't want this secret to go out, because he knew about the consequences of it. Keith knew that he had to do something about Rita before it was too late. Keith lets go of Rafe and went back to his pacing back and forth.

Even though he was having an affair, he still loved his girlfriend very much. Aamira was the love of his life and wanted to be with her forever. They were even engaged. Keith felt like his world was in shambles, just because of Rita witnessing the kiss between him and his side piece.

Meanwhile, Rafe, on the other hand, was a little calmer. He felt like there was a chance that Rita wouldn't go blabbing around to everyone that she saw them kissing. He walked up to Keith and put his hand on his right shoulder. "Calm down, everything will be fine."

"I don't know…. I'm just worried." Keith turned around and looked down. He had a sad look on his face, but Rafe was going to make sure that Keith's sad face would go away because he was there to comfort him, which he did as the two boys hug each other.

Rita freaked out and went back to her hotel room. Just like Keith was earlier, she was pacing back and forth, with Roselia watching her trainer because she knew that her trainer was worried. "Roselia?" Roselia asked Rita what was wrong.

"Everything is wrong Roselia! I just saw Keith and Rafe making out with each other, when they both have girlfriends!" She shouted. It was something that she was trying to get out of her mind, but it just wouldn't go away.

The more she thought about Keith/Rafe, the more she thought about her situation with Kell/Riley. "And the more I think about them, the more I think about what's going on with Kell and Riley." She explained to her Pokemon, but she continued to get angry about the Pokemon.

Riley walked into the room. "What's going on with me and Kell?" He only heard the tail-end of the conversation and had no idea what the girl was talking about. He wondered what the girl was talking about.

Rita started sweating from being nervous. The girl became scared because she felt like her boyfriend might've heard the conversation that she was having with Roselia. "Nothing, my precious boyfriend." Rita wraps her arms around Riley and looks into his eyes. "Everything is fine."

"Are you sure about that…?" He asked. Because he felt like something was wrong, especially because of the way that she was acting right now. "Because you are acting like you killed someone and you're trying to hide it. You know you can get charged with First-Degree murder,"

"No…it's not a murder." She covered up. She tried to think of an excuse that would get her out of this conversation. She turned around and saw Kell walking into her hotel room, which gave her an idea. She rushed over towards Kell and stood by him. "Me and Kell are having a Pokemon battle."

Kell raised his right eyebrow up because he didn't remember ever talking to her about this. "We are?"

"Yeah, we are…" She lied. "So, come on…let's go!" Rita grabs Kell by the arm and she drags him away. She left Riley there very confused because he had no idea what just happened. But he felt like watching a battle.

"I guess I'll go watch the battle." Riley began walking and left Roselia in the room alone, which made Roselia very angry.

"Roselia, selia, selia." Roselia followed Riley. This was the second time today, that Rita had left Roselia, and quite frankly she was getting tired of it. But at the same time, Roselia didn't mind it, because walking helped her lose a little weight.

Rita and Roselia were in the middle of a heated practice battle against Kell and his Bulbasaur. Riley and Zemrick where watching the battle from the log that they were sitting on. The sun was continuing to shine, and the wind was blowing fiercely. Despite it being a practice battle, both Kell and Rita wanted to win.

However, Rita turns around and sees Cassandra and Rafe talking to each other, eating ice cream and holding hands, which made Rita nervous because she knew a second about Cassandra's boyfriend. Rita swallows her spit and loses the focus she had on the battle. "Oh no!"

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Kell ordered. Kell was breathing heavy because the battle was heating up. At first, he wasn't sure about this battle with Rita, because she sprang it on him randomly, but after a little while into the battle, he thought that battling could be interesting, which he thought was right.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur releases two vines from his bulb and slaps Roselia silly, back and forth. Bulbasaur started laughing because he found the slapping to be funny.

Roselia started to cry out Rita's name, but since it was very rare for a Pokemon to speak human language, all you heard was Roselia saying its name. "Roselia, Roselia!" Roselia shouted.

Rita turns around and remembered that she was in the middle of a battle with Kell. "Oh yeah, I forgot!" She said. She throws her arm out while trying to think of a counter plan to Bulbasaur's attack.

"Roselia, use Stun Spore!" She ordered, trying to get the upper hand in the battle. But mostly Rita was putting on an act. She was still worried about what was going on with Cassandra and Rafe. She even thought about telling the Cassandra the truth about her boyfriend.

"Roselia." The grass type grabs the vines and pours out a yellow mist that spins around Bulbasaur's vines. The mist then surrounds Bulbasaur, and suddenly disappears with Bulbasaur becoming surrounded by yellow static.

"Bulbasaur, Saur." Bulbasaur could barely move because it was now paralyzed. Bulbasaur tries to move, but the Pokemon just couldn't because of the status that it was in. "Bulbasaur, saur, saur." Bulbasaur tries to move its legs, but it just couldn't.

Kell was worried about his Pokémon's safety and called out for it, to make sure that it was alright. "Bulbasaur, do you think that you can try another Vine Whip?" Kell asked. He wanted to win this battle, even though

Rita hears a noise and she got distracted once again. She just couldn't stop thinking about Keith and Rafe. Ignoring the battle, she runs towards Cassandra and Rafe, which made everyone else confused. "Where is she going?" Kell asked.

Roselia chased after her Pokemon, not wanting to be left out. "Roselia, selia!" Roselia mostly just wanted to see all the drama that was going on between the two trainers, because Roselia just loved drama.

Rita ran up to the sidewalk and dashed down the street. She saw Cassandra and Rafe, and she stood in front of them, wanting to have a conversation with the young couple. But it confused them because they were wondering why the girl was blocking them from moving. "Stop!"

"Why do you need us to stop?" Cassandra asked. Cassandra was very confused. She wasn't the only person who was confused this day, a lot of people were confused because Rita has been acting very strange ever since she found out about the affair between Keith and Rafe.

"Because…" Rita sweatdropped. She needed to think of another reason. She thought about the affair and realized that it would be best, to tell the truth. "I saw Rafe- "Rita looked up and saw that Rafe was making a face that said, "Please don't tell her, it would crush her heart."

Looking at Rafe's face made Rita realize that she would be a hypocrite if she blabbed about Keith and Rafe's affair when she herself was having an affair of her own. "I-I- "Rita looks down because she almost wanted to cry. "I saw him buy you a ring."

Cassandra's eyes turn into hearts. She was happy to hear that. "You bought me a ring?" She said. She started to squeal.

Rafe sweatdropped. He mouthed Rita by telling her "Thank You." And Rita replied by nodding her head. He wasn't expecting Rita to say this, because he thought she was going to blab about the affair. He turns to look at her and smiles. "Yeah, I bought you a ring, let's go get it," Rafe said.

"Okay." Rafe and Cassandra hold hands and they walk away.

Late that night, Rita was sitting on the beach alone, and watching the shiny bright moon up in the sky. Rita had been doing a ton of thinking about everything that had been going on in her life. "What am I going to do?" She asked.

Keith walked on the beach because he wanted to find Rita. He saw her sitting on the sand, and smile while looking at her. "May I sit down?" He asked.

"Sure…I suppose." Rita replied.

Keith sits down next to the girl and looks at the moon just like her. "The moon sure is beautiful tonight." When Keith looked at the moon, it reminded him of his girlfriend and why he loved her. Aamira was the love of his life.

When Rita looked at the moon, it reminded her of the good things both guys gave her. Rita didn't know which guy to choose, or even if she should tell her boyfriend about the kiss that happened at the Midterm Exams. "Yeah, you're right about that." Rita smiled. It was the first time that Rita has smiled in a while. "When I look at the moon it reminds me of the mistakes I've made."

"Yeah, I've made a lot of mistakes too," Keith replied.

Rita turned to look at him. Despite all the thinking, she was doing about the affair. She felt like she never had an honest conversation about it with the two guys. "Do you think of your affair with Rafe as a mistake?"

"No." Keith smiled. "I mean I know it's wrong, but you see the reason the affair started was because I was curious what it would be like with a guy." He started to explain, giving a little backstory of why the affair started.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Aamira, and she's the love of my life, but I wanted to try something new and well…Rafe was there and things happened. Besides, we have an expiration date." He shrugged. He felt like it was a relief that he finally got all of that off his chest.

Rita thought that was a reasonable excuse. She too wanted to tell Keith about everything that was going on. She wasn't close to anyone at the camp beside the two boys she liked. But she liked Keith and even thought of him as another older brother. "The reason I've been acting weird about your affair is that I've been having an affair of my own."

That shocked Keith. "Wait for you were having an affair? With who?"

Rita sighed. It felt good that she could finally get these things off her chest. "Not really an affair, but I kissed someone else during our Midterm Exams. It was the best friend and haven't been able to stop thinking about it since." She explained to her friend.

Keith felt like that made sense and trying to put the pieces together. "And the affair that is going on between me and Rafe, reminded you of your situation." He said.

"Bingo," Rita explained.

After Rita finished saying her two cents, it caused an award silence in the air. Keith didn't like the awkward silence, "I guess where a couple of crazy cheaters." Keith said, wanting to break the awkward silence that was going on between them.

It caused Rita to laugh, and Keith too. They sat there laughing while staring at the moon. Both felt better, after having a heart to heart about the affairs that they've been having. They sat there for a while, before going back to respective designated sleeping areas for a good night rest, because tomorrow was Emolga's Funeral.

Rita was getting all dressed up for Emolga's funeral in her hotel room. She was wearing an all-black dress and had her hair put up in a bun. Rita looked at herself in the mirror, as she was waiting for her brother to come.

Her brother walked into the room. "I'm home." He said. He knocked on the door and was amazed by how good his sister look. "You looked amazing!" He compliments his sister who was still looking in the mirror.

"Oh hey," Rita said. "And thank you." Rita and her brother David hug each other. They were both happy to see each other. Rita was enjoying her time in Unova because she's met so many friends, Pokemon, Trainers and she even got to spend so much time with her brother.

David looked at her brother. Her brother was wearing an all-black suit outfit and black dress shoes. When she looked at her brother, she could tell that something was wrong with his sister, and she wanted to know what was going on. "Is everything alright?"

Rita sighed and began panicking. "Everything is fine." She liked. She turned around and looked back at the mirror, but her brother wasn't buying it one bit.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

She sighed. She knew that she couldn't keep anything from her brother and decided to tell him the truth. "I kissed Kell at the Midterm Exam." She explained. But was worried about how her brother was going to react.

David facepalmed. He felt like his sister, made a big mistake. "Rita, seriously?" He didn't expect his sister to do something like that, because he always thought that she was a good girl.

"I know…but It was an accident." She regretted, kind of. She really enjoyed her kiss with the boy, but at the same time, she was in love with Riley and she was his boyfriend.

"Do you want to be known as a homewrecker the rest of your life?" He asked. He didn't want his sister to get made fun od for the rest of her life. He just wanted her to be okay and grow up to be the best Pokemon Coordinator ever.

Rita realized that her brother was right. She knew that she had to do the right thing. "You're right…. I made a mistake and I gotta make things right." Rita turns around and leaves her brother standing there. But it was for a good reason because she needed to go apologies to someone.

Rita decided to go see Riley, as he was preparing for the funeral. She knocks on his door and looks at her boyfriend. The hotel room that Riley was staying at was next door from the room that she was in. Rita walks into the room, and Riley turns around because he was happy to see her. "Hey, Riley."

"Hey, Rita." Riley walks up to his girlfriend and he hugs her.

After they break the hug, Rita was feeling a little nervous, because she had been thinking about everything that had been going on with her and was thinking about telling her boyfriend the truth. She sighed. "Riley, there's something I want to tell you…" She started.

"What is it?" Riley asked. He wondered what was going on with his girlfriend. He looked into her eyes, and he could tell that something was wrong with the girl.

Rita sighed. She didn't know what to say exactly, because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Rita grabs Riley by the arm and continued to look into her boyfriend's eyes. "Riley, I kissed Kell at the Midterm Exam."

Riley was heartbroken, but he didn't know what to say afterward. His body felt numb and his heart shattered. He felt like crying, as his eyes turned bloodshot red and he started to tear up. "GET OUT!" He shouted.

"Riley, we can talk about this…." She begged.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Riley shouted. Riley pushes the girl out of his room, and she gets down to the floor and begins crying. Even though she cheated, she still felt bad about how things ended with Riley because she really loved the boy. Riley slammed the door on Rita.

He put his back up against the door, feeling betrayed by his girlfriend. Riley gets down on his knees also, and he begins crying too. He even puts his hands over his eyes, hoping that he would never have to see anyone again.

Kell was walking down the hallway, minding his own business. He sees Rita laying on the ground crying, and he began worrying about his friend. Kell was all dressed up for the funeral just like everyone else. Kell turned to look at Rita. "Is everything okay?" Kell asked.

"No everything is not okay." She said.

Kell decided to sit down next to the girl, to try and cheer her up, but also to have a heart to heart with her. "Tell me what's wrong. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." She said.

Rita tried to wipes away some of the tears, so she didn't seem weak. She turned to look at her friend and even put on a fake smile. She didn't really want to tell him, that she told her boyfriend about the kiss, but she knew that it would be the right thing to do because she was getting tired of keeping secrets. "I told Riley about the kiss."

Kell sighed and looked down. He wasn't expecting that. "I didn't think that you would do that…" He revealed.

"I had to. It was only right." Rita said. Rita and Kell look into each other's eyes, there was a moment that was going on between the two of them and they both felt it. Rita and Kell get closer and they kiss each other.

Riley was finished crying and decided to give his girlfriend another chance. He wanted to hear her side of the story because he felt like there was a chance that the kiss could've been a mistake.

Riley gets up and opens the door, but he was horrified to witness Rita and Kell, sitting there, making out, with there tongues moving playing with each other. "WHAT THE HELL?!" An angry boy shouted. 

Rita broke the kiss and quickly got up. "It's not what it looks like…" Rita apologized.

Riley didn't say anything and just shook his head and started walking down the hallway. Rita began crying again, feeling like she made one of the biggest mistakes in her life, as everyone was preparing for Davey's Emolga's Funeral.

 **Authors Note:** This is the last chapter before the two-part finale of the crossover arc. Not much to say but thanks to everyone who reviewed the last couple of chapters.


	56. Apology

So Hello12 here and as you guys know this week was suppose to be Academy/Preparations week of premiere of the May Month Marathon but there have been some problems with this week. So let me explain them.

Number One, I was able to successfully upload chapters in the first four days of the week, the 7th - 10th but I uploaded them without editing them just so they could be posted on the date they were supposed to but I ended up taking them down afterwards and pretty fast so I could edit them. I just wanted them to meet the Deadline on time.

However, the chapters of the crossover arc...that were supposed to be posted on Friday didn't get posted because...I've been having writer's block with those two chapters and I asked help from someone to help me write them. So I apologize for not being able to post the final two chapters of the crossover arc on the day they were supposed to be posted on which was Friday.

But The Alola Experiments week of premieres start tomorrow so everything will go according to plan. But I will see you all during Preparations week of premieres which start on the 28th where Chroma and Jeremiah go meet Grant.

So everyone, the final two chapters of the crossover will be posted soon so be on the look out. I just wanted to apologize for not being able to get them out on Friday.

Also I have a big announcement to celebrate the fact that summer starts next month there will be 30 new chapters posted in June for Preparations...that's right 30 new chapters with a new chapter posted every single day in June!

 _ **Week 1: Everyone**_

April 30th: Over the Shyness to Josh's Lab We Go!

May 1st: Chapter Nine: Five Easy Pieces

May 2nd: A Classroom Divided

May 3rd: Chapter Ten: Black Christmas (Volume Finale)

May 4th: Maxwelled Out / They Can't Take That Away From Me

* * *

 _ **Week 2: Pokemon Academy: Preparations / Pokemon: Academy**_

May 7th: The Grimsley Adventures of Raven and Umbreon!

May 8th: What in the World is Going on with Eli?!

May 9th: Requiem for a Dream Eater!

May 10th: Cheater, Cheater, Keith Eater!

May 13th: Sadness at Emolga's Funeral! / Goodbye Unova, Back to Kalos

* * *

 _ **Week 3: Pokemon Academy: The Alola Experiment**_

May 14th: Open Book

May 15th: Book Ends

May 16th: Silence of the Flaaffy Chops

May 17th: Do Not Talk About Fight Club

May 18th: Reunited and It Feels So Good

* * *

 _ **Week 4: Pokemon Academy: PokeProblems**_

May 21st: TBA

May 22nd: TBA

May 23rd: TBA

May 24th: TBA

May 25th: TBA.

* * *

 _ **Week 5: Pokemon Academy: Preparations**_

May 28th: That Drug Addict is the Cyllage City Gym Leader?!

May 29th: Getting Rock Hard at My Cyllage City Gym Battle!

May 30th: Heist at the Pokemon Bank!

May 31st:It's Bonding Time!

June 1st: A Wild Professor Sycamore Appears!

* * *

 **June Month Marathon Schedule:**

June 2: Riley's Eggcellent Adventure!

June 3: Evolution Conclusion: Part 1

June 4: Evolution Conclusion: Part 2

June 5: A Champion Meeting: Babe VS. Diantha?!

June 6: Metagross and the Masters of the Psychicverse!

June 7: The Locke of Chroma's Heart!

June 8: Zoura, the Camp Trickster!

June 9: The Seven Colors of the Eeveelutions! Emerald's Choice!  
June 10: Wind and Mimi: A New Bond!  
June 11: Mimi's Cry for Help!  
June 12: The Bad Streets of Lumiose City!  
June 13: Here's Looker at You Kid!  
June 14: The Man is a Real Looker!  
June 15: Truth About Lysandre Revealed!  
June 16: Never Meet You're Idols!  
June 17: Mimi and Emma, Secrets Revealed!

June 18: Xesoric Strikes Back! Mimi's Kidnapping!  
June 19: The Mind Control of the Human Mind!  
June 20: Operation: Rescue Lysandre!  
June 21: Mimi and Emma: Best Friends Forever!  
June 22: Goodbye, Mimi!  
June 23: Criminal Investigation in Lumiose City!  
June 24: Eye of the Fashion Week!  
June 25: Goodbye, Lumiose City!

June 26: Logan's Heroes!

June 27: The Law Scholarship and Riley's Goodbye?!

June 28: Who is Going to Get the Mega Ring?!

June 29: Isaac Gets the Mega Ring!

June 30: Isaac and the Mega Stone Adventure!


	57. Sadness at Emolga's Funeral

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Sadness bloomed all over the air, as people were walking into the Celestial Tower, near Mistralton City. Today was the day where the long-awaited Emolga's Funeral was taking place, and friends, family, and Pokemon gathered to celebrate the sad moment. The clouds where stacking and the rain was pouring.

People were dressed in all black and some trainers even dressed there Pokemon in black too. The front of the tower looked like a gathering of ants running up an ant hill. For the Honors Camp students, they only had two days left in Unova, and one of those last days, where dedicated to coming to the funeral.

Dark clouds continued to hover over the Celestial Tower with a large crowd scattered like ants in the front of the leaning building. Today was finally the day of Davey's Emolga's long-awaited funeral. The rain was pouring down, adding to the depressing atmosphere of the scene. No one was joyous about this occasion, not even the people who were usually happy.

Another limo pulled up to the scene and Team Fennekin got evacuated the limousine. Each member of the team where wearing black and/or gray. But that was to be expected at a funeral scene.

Babs was bawling her eyes out, Eli was silent, Zemrick was confused and Chrome's eyes turned gray. The way the group was walking down the sidewalk, made it look like a president who was walking with the secret service, because of how close they were walking with each other.

Zemrick wasn't enjoying the dark atmosphere, everyone was giving off and tried his best to come up with a solution to make a few people happy. "I guess someone used Rain Dance as a finishing move." He laughed.

But no one else was laughing. They all turned around and gave him a look that pretty much summed up to "Just stop.". His other teammates shake their heads no.

Zemrick sighed. He felt embarrassed that no one laughed at his tiny joke. "I'll just see myself out…" He read the room and knew that no one wanted him there, so he took off.

Keith, Rafe, Cassandra, and Aamira where standing close to a tree. Keith had his back up against the tall oak tree, behind him. While, Rafe was sitting on the floor, and Cass sitting on a sign with her bestie. The four of them were confused about the whole entire situation. "I know we're at a funeral, but will it kill for some sunshine?" Keith asked.

Cassandra glares at the boy. "No need to be inconsiderate! We're at a funeral for Arceus sakes." She chewed the boy out, thinking that he was being disrespectful.

Aamira looks around. She was trying to find Davey, but she couldn't see him at all. She was worried about the big lug. She hasn't seen him in a while. "Speaking of which, where is Davey? I haven't seen him in ages!" She asked.

Meanwhile, back in Castelia City at the Pokemon Academy Dorms, Davey was still sitting in his room and in his chair feeling depressed. Davey didn't say anything or even move. He was beginning to look like a statue. That was how lifeless he was.

His Pokemon looked at the boy and his emotionless body. They wondered how he was doing, do the fact he hasn't said anything. Growlithe has had enough of it and began barking at the boy. "Growlithe, growl!"

Davey moved his head to the right and looked at the barking fire type. It was the first time he did that in a while, so it sounded kind of rusty. "Growlithe, I don't have time to play." He said slowly, the way he was talking sounded like a robot.

Growlithe was getting frustrated. Growlithe stomps his foot on the ground and flames swirl around him in a vortex. Growlithe charges and tackles his trainer. Davey is sent crashing into the ceiling. The roof leaves a print and Davey falls on to the ground. The boy was burnt due to the intense Flame Charge attack.

Even after all that, Davey still felt nothing. He gets up and walks to the chair and sits down.

Davey thought back to all the times that he and Emolga had fun. Emolga might've been a stubborn electric type, but Davey still loved her. Davey almost started to break down, having those thoughts about Emolga, but he tried to save himself. "Emolga, why did you have to go?"

Jeremiah bams on his brother's dorm room dorm once again. He was getting pissed at his brother's behavior and wanted him to at least socialize, especially because today was the funeral.

"Come on Davey, get out of that room."

Davey ignored his brother. The frustrated Jeremiah grabbed the doorknob and started wiggling it, trying to open the locked door. "I'm coming in there, rather you like it not!" Jeremiah pushes a lot of pressure to the door, and the door ends up breaking and failing apartment.

Jeremiah falls on the ground with the door falling on him too. But he didn't let that phase him. He throws the door off him and he storms off. Towards his brother who was sitting in the chair. He turns his brother around and glares into his eyes. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He asked, thinking that it was disrespectful for him to not go to the funeral.

Davey shrugged and turned around going back to looking down at his shoes and being depressed. But that made his bother even angrier. Jeremiah walks over towards the boy and puts his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Listen to-" He started. But he was rudely interrupted by the boy.

Davey got up with an angry look on his face. He balled up his fist and his face was starting to turn red. "Why don't you just leave me alone?!" He shouted at his brother Jeremiah, which left him blindsided because he wasn't expecting that. "The world is filled with darkness and sadness and it should stay that way!" He screamed.

Davey grabs Jeremiah by the shoulders and he pushes him out of his room and slams his door shut. Jeremiah sighed, as he didn't know how to react. But he kept thinking about what his brother kept saying. "Maybe he's right…maybe the world is filled with darkness…."

Jeremiah curls up into a ball in front of the door and he began thinking about everything bad that had ever happened in his life. Jeremiah started rocking back and forth while thinking about a lullaby that his father used to sing to him.

Nathan, Yukio, and Eli were standing behind the Celestial Town in Mistralton City. Everyone was waiting for Jeremiah and Davey to arrive before the funeral could begin. Rain was falling hard as people were getting very impatient with the brothers not showing up.

Nathan sighed. "This is ridiculous!" Nathan just wanted to go in the tower and get the funeral over with. He was tired of being in Unova. He understood that Davey's Emolga died, but he missed Kalos. "Where are they at?"

"Who knows?" Yukio shrugged. He took a sip of the Diet Coke that he was holding in his hand. Yukio thought that it would be funny to scare Nathan, so decided to say something horrid. "Maybe he's dead too."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Myska shouted. She walked up to the boy wearing an all-black dress. What Yukio said offended the girl, and she had every right to be angry. "That's totally offensive."

Josh was resting his right foot up against the bricks of the tower with his arms closed. He was listening to the conversation that they were having and felt like they had some valid points. "Nathan isn't wrong…. Where are Davey and Jeremiah at?"

Everyone looked at each other because no one knew where they at. It had been two hours, and they continued to wait for the two boys. Meanwhile, on the other side of the area, Tillith was looking at a pond. This funeral was bringing up so many memories for the girl, and the memories weren't good ones.

Tillith was crying. She covered her eyes with her hands. She didn't even know if she wanted to be there, as she was holding Fomantis in her arms. Fomantis was crying too. The grass type Pokemon understood how the trainer was feeling because she was there for all the tough times in Tillith's life.

Thomas was in the middle of a conversation with Madison and Hunter. Thomas got distracted, as he noticed that his girlfriend was crying. "I'll be right back guys." Thomas walked away, rudely interrupting their conversation.

"Where is he going?" Madison asked.

"How the heck should I know." Hunter shrugged. He wasn't that invested with Thomas as a person, so he didn't really bother the boy. However, the siblings watch Thomas as he down next to his girlfriend and looked at her.

Thomas could tell that there was something wrong with his girlfriend. Especially since there was something not right about the way she is acting since she wasn't her usually sun-shiny self. "Are you okay?" Thomas asked.

Thomas thought for a second and realized a reason as to why she would be crying. "Is the reason that you're crying, because of what happened to your brother?" He asked. He knew that Tillith and her brother were close, but he didn't know if bringing it up now was the best situation. "Sorry if- "He started.

Tillith nodded her head because he was right. Nodding her head was her way of responding to him. "No, no. You're right. Being here reminds me so much of what happened with my brother." She said. She looked up at the clouds, as the rain continued to pour. "Just looking at the clouds remind me of how sunny Alola was."

Tillith turns to look at her boyfriend. But thinking about Alola made the girl more said, and she kept on crying. Thomas wanted to comfort his girlfriend and he wrapped his arms around her. "I told him that I was going to do the island challenge…but I never did that…"

Thomas hugs Tillith. He could sense how much pain she was going through. "It's not you're fault. The Pokemon Academy doesn't let students get badges, z-crystals, and so on."

"Yeah. But I promised him that I would finish his trials for him!" She cries into Thomas's chest. Seeing her crying, made Thomas get teary eyed. His eyes even turned red. Despite the break up that happened weeks ago, it was like the two never broke up. The bond between them only grew stronger.

David walked up to his sister. He wanted to see how she was doing, after the conversation they had earlier today. "How did things go with Riley?"

Rita sighed. "Are you sure this is the best place to talk about this? This is a funeral!"

"I know…" David said. "But does it look like Jeremiah and Davey are here?" David asked.

"No…" She pointed out.

"Okay then." He shakes his sister, trying to loosen her up about. Rita seemed very tense to the boy, and since he wasn't a big fan of drama, he thought that he would break the tension. "So, tell me what happened. I want to know all the details."

Rita looked around because she didn't want anyone to hear. There was so much drama going on, that she didn't want the whole entire school to know. "Okay, so I told Riley I kissed Kell and he freaked out!"

"What….?" David said sarcastically. He even had a smirk to go along with the sarcasm. "I thought he was going to stay with you forever after he learned you cheated on him…"

"Har, har. Very funny." Rita said while David laugh. "This isn't funny. I already feel bad enough that I'm talking about this at a funeral." She explained her situation to her brother.

She was feeling so many emotions right now and didn't know how to handle all of them. She sighed once again. "What do I do Arceus?" She was hoping to get an answer while looking up at the clouds.

Zemrick and Riley where both staring at Rita, who was talking to her brother. Riley was giving her a vengeful look, while Zemrick hoped that he wasn't going to see any drama go on at the Funeral. "Look at her…how can she be so happy? I dumped her….!"

Zemrick raised his eyebrow up. Riley was giving the boy to many mixed emotions, and he had no idea how to handle or even respond to Riley's antics. "I thought you were mad at her?" He asked.

"I am!" Riley crushes the cup in his hands. "But I want her to want me…we never even broke up yet!" He confessed. They might have been angry with each other. But they never had an official talk about a proper breakup. 

"Maybe you should try talking to her…" Zemrick suggested.

"No!" Riley shouted. "That would mean that I admit defeat!" Riley wasn't going to go down without a fight. "This means war!" He threatened as he was wearing a black and white tuxedo. Riley glared at the girl.

JD looked at their phone. They were trying to see if their friend was going to come to the funeral. JD tried calling. "Come on, pick up." But Jeremiah didn't answer, which caused them to hand up. JD sighed because they were getting frustrated with their friend's behavior. "Come on. I left texts, calls, emails, Facebook Messages, Instagram messages, Snapchat messages…I've done it all. Why isn't Jeremiah answering his phone?" JD removed the phone from their ear and continued to look at it.

At that moment they came up with a plan, that would help them decided what he was going to do. "You know what…" JD started before deciding that it was finally time to get serious. "I'm going to get my friend!" JD said.

It took a while, but JD went all the way back to the Pokemon Academy dorms in Castelia City. The drive may have been long, but for JD it was worth it. JD rushed through the campus until they arrived at Davey's dorm. JD was walking down the hallway and they saw Jeremiah curled up into a ball.

They didn't like what they where seeing and growled. JD picks Jeremiah up and begins shaking the boy. "Why aren't you at the funeral?" JD asked. They wanted to know the answers. This wasn't like the friend that they came to know.

Jeremiah looked depressed. There were bags underneath his eyes, and you could tell that he had been crying. What Davey told him earlier, really affected the boy. Jeremiah shrugged his shoulders and slowly moved his mouth. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk or not.

"What's the point…?" Jeremiah started. He decided to talk because he felt like his friend explained some sort of explanations. "The world is a dark and empty place…" He sounded like a robot when he talked, which caused JD to drop the boy.

"You shouldn't talk like this!" JD was getting frustrated. It was almost to the point where they felt like they were having an aneurysm. JD had no idea who this person was, and they weren't sure if they liked it one bit.

They weren't going to give up and decided to scold their friend. "You know what?" JD slaps Jeremiah across the face. They hoped that would give him some sense. "I give up…There's no point in trying to talk some sense into someone who doesn't want any help." JD turns around and begins walking away.

Jeremiah began thinking for a second. He remembered all the things that were going on with his family, which caused him some pain. But at the same time, he remembered all the good times at the Preparations Camp, which caused the boy to smile.

He realized that what Davey said wasn't right. "Don't go!" He said. JD did just say, and they smiled. JD turns around and walks back towards his friend. He wondered what was up with the sudden change of attitude that the boy had. "You where right…that wasn't me…Life is filled with so much, and there's no point in feeling sad all day."

JD smiled more. "I'm glad my bestie got some sense back into him." JD and Jeremiah hug each other. Their friendship was rekindled, and everything was back to normal. Well not everything, because the boy was still worried about his brother. Davey turns around and looks at the door.

"I guess, there is something that I do have to do!" Jeremiah turns around and knocks on the door. "Davey get out of that room! We are going to a funeral!" Jeremiah buts the door opens. He rushes towards his brother and he grabs him. "I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Jeremiah drags his emotionless brother out of the room, and his Pokemon were still following alongside him. JD was confused about the whole entire situation and decided to just go along with it. Jeremiah had a serious look on his face, but he was hoping that his brother would get better.

Utah was a mess. After everything that happened with killing his father Mewtwo, Utah had a new-found boost of confidence and a smile on his face. Utah was looking quite differently these days. He still had electricity surrounding him, after being shocked by lighting. He still had tree branches in his hair and his body was still covered in mud. But the thing that was shocking was the long purple tail that was growing out of his back, that he got from his dad and the flower in his hand that he got from his mom.

"FOOD! I need food!" Utah floated in the air and began hovering towards the building. But as Utah was floating, he kept bumping into a tree, after tree, after tree. "Ouchie!" Utah started crying like a baby with his tears looking like sprinklers. "I wish daddy was here…."

But after saying that, Utah remembered that he killed his father. "Oh, that's right…my father is dead…" The way Utah was talking was even different too. He was now speaking in an echo toned of voice, which made his voice sound like he was being autotuned. Utah shook his head because he wanted to rid of all the thoughts of his terrible father and he started floating again.

Utah was feeling a little hungry and was on a quest for some food. The human-Pokemon who was slowly turning into a monster, and was looking through the forest, hoping that there would be some sort of food in the area. Utah sees the Celestial Tower in his sighs, which intrigued him to go there. "I wonder if I can get food there?" He asked. Utah decided to float towards the building.

He sees that there was a lot of people there. "Why are there so many people here?" He asked.

Professor ben turned around and he saw Utah floating in the air. The man who was secretly a Yvetal in disguise was surprised to see Mewtwo's son floating in the air. Professor Ben grinned. He didn't want anyone to know the truth, so he decided to cause a distraction. "EVERYONE LOOK IN THE SKY, IT'S A MONSTER!" He pointed at Utah and everyone turned and looked and began screaming.

"Is that Utah?" Raven asked. Her Kirlia was standing next to her, as she was standing next to Tyree. Utah was surprised to see Utah. It had been a while since the last time she saw the man. The two of them noticed that Utah looked very different then what he normally looked like.

Tyree squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at the floating man in the sky. "The more important thing that we should be asking is that a tail?" He asked.

"It's a bird!" Logan said. But he sounded disinterested with Meowth hanging onto his left shoulder.

"It's a plane!" Tara said.

"It's a Human-Pokemon hybrid!" Both Max's said, the one from the Preparations camp and the one from the Academy. The two Max's looked at each other because they felt like they both stole the joke that they wanted to say. "Hey, you stole my joke!" They both frowned with a grin on their faces.

"I! WANT! FOOD!" Utah brings his hands together and a ball made from shadows formed in the middle of it. Since he was half-human and half Pokemon, he was able to use Pokemon attacks. Utah throws the ball made from shadows at the people down on the ground.

People turned around and began running. The ball hits the ground and creates a huge explosion that makes people fall on the ground. Utah was getting more and more upset that people were making running away from him when all he wanted was some food. "I WANT FOOD!" Utah was acting like a spoiled brat. He continued to make balls made from shadows and threw them on the ground, with people still running from him.

"I CAN'T RUN IN THESE HEELS!" Babs cried. She had just bought these heels for the funeral. She was wearing an all-black dress with black diamonds encrusted in the dress. She was even wearing black pearls too, and yes both those diamonds and pearls were the real deal and not knockoffs.

Cherry was following the girl. "Delcatty, catty." Cherry didn't want to get dirty either. Even running was a lot of the normal type Pokemon to handle because it was just too much.

Jeremiah, JD, and Davey pulled up to the funeral to see Utah hovering above the tower and throwing Shadow Balls at everyone. They saw people on the ground, and people running. They had no idea what was going on and wanted to know what.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Jeremiah asked. Jeremiah raised his right eyebrow up. The three who had just arrived didn't know what was going on or who Utah was.

Alexander was running towards them and Jeremiah grabbed the boy. He looked at Alexander with a stern face, hoping that the boy would explain to him what was going on. "What happened here? Tell me everything, Alex."

"Well…" Alexander started. He took a quick nap and began snoring, to help him fresh his memory. But afterwards, he wakes up and remembered a few details. "That guy, I guess his name is Utah or something, crashed the party looking for food."

Now that Jeremiah was caught up with everything. He decided to do something about it. "Thanks, Alexander." Jeremiah reached into his pocket and pulled out a Scooby Snack. "Here's a Scooby Snack!" Jeremiah tosses the snack in the air and Alexander jumps in the air and begins chewing on it.

"It tastes like heaven!" He said as his eyes turned into hearts. That Scooby snack was the best thing that he had ever eaten. Alexander stood there as his friends began running up towards Utah.

Jeremiah grinned. He felt disrespected that this random person was running his brothers funeral. He got up in front of his brother wanting to protect him. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS UTAH? THIS IS MY BROTHERS POKEMON FUNERAL!"

Utah didn't care. He went through a lot in his life and emotion in his life and has become pretty much void of caring about other people. "Boo-hoo." Utah chuckled. "So, what? I just killed my father and I had no sense of regret for doing it." He said.

That made Jeremiah even angrier. "You killed your father and you didn't care? What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?! My father…the so-called human created Pokemon…better known as "Mewtwo" used to beat me as a child." Utah started. The hybrid was starting to get very emotional thinking about the things that his father used to do to him. "He used to come into my room at night and do things to me, that I never consented to…so of course, I'm going to hate that man for everything that he did to me!" Utah screamed.

The anger that the man was feeling caused him to grow bigger and bigger. Utah creates a ball made from shadows by bringing his hands together. Utah throws the ball at Jeremiah and JD, and they watched as the ball was coming towards them. The ball was bigger than the other balls because Utah wanted to take them out.

Davey looked up and swallowed his spit. He saw that his brother was in danger. He knew that Emolga was dead, but at the same time, he had other people who cared for him, and seeing Jeremiah being in the brink of danger, changed his mind and he decided to stop feeling sad and do something about it.

Davey knew that he couldn't just sit there and feel bad for himself. His brother was going to be harmed and he was the only one who could help him, so he acted. "Frillish, use Water Pulse! Growlithe use Flame Charge and Metapod use String Shot!" He ordered.

"Frillish!" Frillish does a spin. Frillish makes a ball made from water and tosses the ball. Frillish wanted to help her trainer out.

Growlithe begins charging on the ground, creating large dust clouds and kicking rocks and grass. Growlithe becomes surrounded by flames and begins charging. "Growlithe, growl!"

Metapod spits out a generic silk, web string. The three attacks collide. The ball made from water hits Growlithe's flames and turns the flames blue. The flames were now a mixture of both fire and water as Metapod's string. Growlithe charges the ball of shadows and breaks it. Growlithe then charges into Utah and tackles him.

The tackle caused the man a lot of pain, and a tornado was formed because of the impact of the crash. Utah gets sucked up in the vortex and begins spinning away. "Looks like I'm not in this chapter any more…!" Utah had gone away and was nowhere to be seen.

Worried about his brother, Davey runs up to his brother and he hugs him. He began crying. "I thought that I lost you just like I lost Emolga, and I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Davey had a ton of build in emotions because of the death of his Pokemon. But he finally felt that it was time to let them all out.

"There, there, brother, you have me." Jeremiah pats his brother on his back. After a few seconds of hugging, the two boys break the hug and Davey whips the tears away, but don't worry. He was still feeling sad.

Jeremiah could tell that his brother was feeling a lot better. But there was still a funeral, going on today, and wanted to know if the boy would still like to go. "So, about Emolga's Funeral…are you still coming?"

Davey smiled. It was the first time the boy smiled in a while, and it caused Jeremiah to smile too. It warmed his heart up to his brother have that silly look on his face. "Yeah, I think I want to try this funeral thing."

Everyone got up since things got back to normal and attended the funeral. It was a long one, but there was a ton of emotions to be shared. From bad ones to good ones, to sad to happy ones. It was all in good fun, as everyone did their best to try and remember her…

Emolga…

After being swept up in a tornado, Utah was now on the ground. The man was 2x bigger than what he usually was, and that was due to the anger that he was feeling. But don't fret. The man was still angry. His hatred for humans was increasing day by day, and he wanted to do something about it.

"Silly humans…" He started. He tried picking the branches that were in his hair out, as he was stuck between two tree branches in the middle of a forest. "You think you can get away with anything you want…just like that fool who created that Ultimate Weapon to kill my mom, who was supposed to be her trainer…." Utah wasn't the forgiving type and he was clearly showing that as his face turned darker and sinter.

"WELL GUESS WHAT!" He shouted, which caused a flock of Pidove to fly out of their next. "Utah isn't done yet…the Kalos Region will be like it was supposed to…and I'm going to get back at that king who killed my mother…" He threatened. As the sun was setting.

The next morning. Jeremiah woke up and sighed. He got out of his bed and so did his Chespin. Jeremiah and Chespin walked over to the see-through doors and looked at the morning sun. Jeremiah was excited about today, and Chespin wondered why.

"Chespin, ches?" Chespin asked. Chespin asked why Jeremiah was so happy. Especially since yesterday was a funeral.

Jeremiah looked at Chespin and smiled. "I'm happy today Chespin because today is our last day in Unova!" He stretched and yawn. He couldn't wait what was going to happen today, as it was the last day that him and his fellow students where going to be spending in Unova.


	58. Goodbye Unova, Back to Kalos!

**A Pokémon Academy Production**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 _ **Written by Hello12 and Deutschland 1871**_

The sun was out, and the Pokémon Academy Honors Camp students and the Pokémon Academy students were at the lake near the Castelia City campus. The students were getting ready to participate in a fishing extracurricular activity. Some of the students were wearing fishing gear. Every single one of them was holding onto their fishing rods, which each of their partner Pokémon standings, flying or hovering right next to them. It was cold out, but since it was the first day of March the coldness would soon because spring was around the corner.

Everyone was all prepared for this fishing lesson. Not only did they have fishing rods, but they had bait to hook the Pokémon onto the rods, they had boats to ride on, and Pokémon food for the fish.

Professor Ben, however, wasn't all too prepared. The Professor was wearing a white tank top, brown shorts, and brown sandals. He wondered if all the students were ready to get started. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, sir." The students all said.

Issac turned around. He saw that Myska was wearing a green hat that was the same color as Kirlia's head and it caused the boy to go gaga over him since he had a weird fascination for the Ralts Line. Isaac's eyes turn to hearts, causing him to run up towards her.

Issac gets down on his knees and grabs Myska by the hands. He looks at her with glaze in her eyes, and he then kisses her hands. It left her very puzzled, not knowing how to react to the situation.

"You are stunning my beauty," Issac said, talking like he was reciting a poem. Myska was freaked out, as there was only one guy in her heart and that was Alexander. Alexander didn't take well to his flirting and decides to run towards Myska in anger.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" He was running like a football player and tackles Isaac sending him flying back to a tree. Everyone laughs, finding his pain to be funny.

Issac was in pain. "Ouch." He said with his eyes turning into swirls. Issac ends up falling to the ground as the class laughs at him. Isaac didn't find any of it to be funny and he became filled with rage. "This is not funny!"

"It kind of is…" David said. David was standing next to his sister Rita and the two of them high five each other.

As the laughing was calming down, Jeremiah looks at Davey. Seeing the laugh on his face made him remember everything that had happened that week so far. It caused Davey too to smile as he was happy with his brother to be filled with so much joy. Jeremiah puts his hands on his hips and gives his brother a pat on the back.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The pat on the back hurts the boy.

"I'm sorry…" Jeremiah apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to see if you maybe wanted to have a Pokémon battle, now that you're all happy and stuff." He confessed as that was something that he had been thinking about doing for the longest time now.

Davey no longer cared about the pain and was excited about the proposal of a battle with his brother. Davey turns around and looks at Growlithe, wanting to see if Growlithe would be okay with the concept of a battle. "Growlithe, how does a battle sound?"

"Growlithe, growl!" Growlithe barked with a roaring 'yes'.

Davey was excited. "Me and Growlithe haven't had a battle in a while. So, this would be great practice!"

Max who was standing next to his arch nemesis Jacob both looked at Davey and Jeremiah and could tell by how excited the two of them where. "A battle between two brothers…that sounds like a splendid idea." Max from the Pokémon Academy said.

"Meh…it sounds alright." Jacob shrugged.

Lillian laughed. "So adamant."

"Why don't we have a battle after where doing with this fishing lesson?" Jeremiah pointed out, thinking that would be the best course of action for having a battle.

Davey shrugged. "Sure, I have no problem with that…" He said.

 **BULBASAUR, CHARMANDER, SQUIRTLE, PIKACHU, AND EEVEE! [LINE BREAK]**

The fishing lesson was now over, and the students went back to doing their regular things. With this being the last day of Kalos, the Preparations students where doing some packing up of their items as their plan was going to be coming soon.

Riley sat at the edge of his bed. He had done a lot of thinking since he finished packing an hour ago. He truly did love Rita, and to see her with Kell broke his heart. But alas he recognized that this was likely the most likely outcome. Ten-year-olds hardly ever maintain a serious relationship and being vastly intelligent for his age, he knew this was coming.

He got off the bed and looked into his open backpack which helps some personal items. He narrowed his eyes at the picture of him and Rita on Valentine's Day. Riley sighed.

"I thought you were better than this Rita. I guess I was wrong." He picked up the piece of paper and tore it in half. "I suppose this is just like the fall of communism. A thing that people once thought would be a force for good, would eventually fall apart under a Tyrant's boot. I suppose it's for the best. Besides who needs romance?" Riley laughed a little before pulling out a book and started reading while lying on his bed.

Rita walked past Riley's room filled with regret. She peered through the keyhole and saw Riley tear the picture of them in half. Her eyes filled with tears as she walked away, knowing she had messed up something very important and dear to her. Riley had done a lot for her and this is how she repaid him?

 **BULBASAUR, CHARMANDER, SQUIRTLE, PIKACHU, AND EEVEE! [LINE BREAK]**

Jeremiah sighed as and rest his back on the ground. He and his three Pokemon, Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie had been doing a lot of training. During their training, Jeremiah's Pokemon where using Jeremiah as target practice, so that naturally made him feel tired. The sun was shining brightly as the tired boy was thinking about his brother. "Guys, the training you did was awesome…" He said. There was something on his mind, that he felt he needed to share.

"Chespin, ches."

"Froakie, froak."

"Fen, fen."

This three Pokemon were worried about the boy, as they could tell that there was going on with him. They wanted to help their trainer out during his time of need.

Jeremiah sighed, thinking that telling the truth would be the best thing to do. "Guys, I think I want to throw this match for my brother…" With everything that had been going on, he felt that it would be the right thing to do. Jeremiah gets up out of his seat and starts looking at the sun even though it was the right thing to do. "I feel like it would be best for everyone." He said.

Davey was peaking from behind the corner, hearing everything that his brother said. He felt heartbroken that his brother was treating him like a victim when that was the last thing that he wanted to do. "Well if that's how he wants to play it, then I will too!" An angry Davey storms off.

 **[BULBASAUR, CHARMANDER, SQUIRTLE, PIKACHU, AND EEVEE! [LINE BREAK]**

Eventually, Rita found herself outside. The sun was shining so there was a little relief from her gloomy day. But she still found herself back to thinking about Riley. She wished there was a way she could make things right again, but she knew that wouldn't happen. Rita knew Riley better than that. He wasn't a person to forgive easily, especially when it comes to romance. He had told her she was his first, but now. She'll probably be his last. Riley's words showed that he was losing hope with love and it's all her fault.

Kell could see that there was something going on with Rita and wanted to comfort the girl who he liked. He knew that she's been through a lot and wanted to help her. "Hey, how is everything going?" Kell asked.

"Leave me alone…it's all your fault!" Rita runs away and begins crying out tears. Kell was the last person that she wanted to see. Even though she knew that both were in the wrong with what happened, she still didn't want to see Kell because it reminded her of how she lost her boyfriend, Riley.

Rita's walking eventually leads her to a makeshift battlefield. She didn't really pay attention to the field until she sat down on a nearby bench and looked up from the ground. As she arrived there, she noticed a large group of students all there. Everyone wanted to see the battle between the two brothers because they all knew that it was going to be good.

Rita signed because all she could think about was the affair. "I ruined things with Riley."

"Of course, you did…" David laughed as he sat down right next to his sister. David puts his arm around her and begins nuzzling her cheek up against hers. "You did cheat on him, with your best friend of all people…"

Rita blushed in embarrassment. "What are you doing here?" She asked. She didn't think that anyone would hurt her, so she hid her face in her shirt. "I didn't mean to…it was an accident…I think…I don't know, I liked it I think…" She was so unsure how to feel about that kiss that happened between her and her friend.

"Came here to watch the battle. But I also wanted to give you some advice. You can't blame Riley for being mad…you did break his heart after all…" David raised up his right finger and started to wiggle that finger around.

"SUSH! The battle is starting!" Eli shouted at the siblings, causing them to scream because they were afraid of the girl.

"You didn't have to yell at them…" Zemrick responded as he scratched the back of his head.

"I know…but I wanted to…" Eli shrugged with Emerald the Eevee resting in her lap as she was brushing her fur. Eli had a fun time messing with people because it was something that she enjoyed.

"Eevee, Eevee." Emerald laughed.

Jeremiah and Davey were standing on different sides of the battlefield with a larger crowd of people surrounding them. Some of the people they knew, and some of the people they didn't. It was very diverse. The person who was standing in the center of the battlefield was Lillian, who was going to be referring to the battle.

"This will be a one on one battle. The person who knocks the other Pokemon out will be determined the winner." Lillian said. "Jeremiah will have the first move, battle begin!" He said.

Jeremiah started thinking about the three Pokemon that he had. He tried thinking about the best choice, Jeremiah reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Pokeball. "Chespin, I choose you!" The Pokeball opened, and the Grass-type Pokemon came out.

"Chespin, ches." Chespin does a backflip as it was happy to finally be out to battle. "Pin, pin, pin."

Davey laughed. He thought that doing a complete opposite from his brother would be the good thing, as it gave him an opportunity to divert expectations. Davey grabbed his Pokeball and called out Frillish. "Frillish, frill!" Frillish was floating in the air and spins.

"Go Jeremiah go!" Nathan shouted as he got out of his seat, which surprised a few of his fellow campers. For some of the weird reason, he felt like cheering his bitter rival on this time.

"Wait, you're cheering Jeremiah on?" Chroma asked as he was confused.

Nathan growls at Chroma. "Yes! I'm the only person who can defeat him! He's my archnemesis, and even though he tried to kill me years ago, I kind of care about him…" He confessed his feelings for Jeremiah, which a few of the other people thought was adorable.

"Aww...that is the sweetest thing that I've ever heard," Raven said.

Tyree's eyes turned to water, as he wanted to cry. "Character development, oh how I love it!" He said.

"Who is that Pokemon?" Orion asked. Orion reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokédex. The Pokédex opens upstarts to scan Chespin, as he wanted more information about the Pokemon because he didn't know anything about it:

"Chespin, the Spiky Nut Pokemon. The quills on its head are very known for always being soft. When they try to flex them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can even pierce a rock." The robotic female voice said. It sounded like Siri and Orion's Pokédex was a blue version of the Unova model he puts the Pokédex away as he got all the information that he needed.

Stevie and Forrest were both confused about why Davey would send out a grass type Pokemon instead of a fire type like Growlithe. "Of course, he's making a big mistake," Stevie said.

"Why do you say that?" Akale asked.

"Sending out a water type Pokemon against a grass type Pokemon is one of the worst mistakes I've ever seen in my life…and trust…I was a character in the beginning stages of that terrible Pokemon Academy story." Forrest said.

Madison smirked. "I think you guys are all underestimating Davey…the day we all know always have plans up his sleeve, and I think that this is one of them!" Madison encouraged with happiness.

Hunter her brother rolled his eye. "Of course, we have a happy person here."

Jeremiah took the opportunity to strike. "Chespin use cut!" The frog formed a small sword and charged towards Frillish, but since Cut was a normal type move it did nothing to Frillish, but that was his plan.

Now Chespin was close to Frillish he could land a more effective attack. "Now use Vine Whip!" Davey hadn't expected such a strategy and couldn't counter it. Two vines appear out of the shoulders of the grass type Pokemon and start whipping Frillish silly and causing minor damage to the Pokémon.

Even though it was super effective, Frillish wasn't ready to give up without a fight. "Frillish, Frillish." Frillish was pumped up and shook off all the pain that she had felt. Frillish was ready to battle and win for Davey.

"Now Frillish, use Water Pulse!"

"Frillish!" Frillish brings her two tentacles together and a ball of water appears in the middle of them. "Frillish!" Frillish does a twirl and throws a ball of water at the other Pokemon. Chespin ends up getting hit by the ball of water and is sent flying back.

"Chespin…" Chespin didn't feel so hot and started to wobble back and forth. The Pokemon had become confused about the water pulse attack and his head was being surrounded by chickens. "Chespin, ches!"

"It looks like Chespin is confused!" Keith pointed out.

Cassandra looked at Keith and Rafe as they seemed to know more than she did, as she was just standing there confused out of her mind. "Uh, why is Chespin confused? All that happened was that Chespin was hit by water pulse attack…" Cassandra asked as she didn't know what exactly had happened.

"Confusion Is a side effect of Water Pulse," Rafe explained to the girl. "It only has a rare chance of happening, but it's always possible."

"So that explains why Chespin is confused…" Aamira said.

"Come on Davey, beat your brother's ass!" Blake and Fiery both said. After the two of them realized that they both said the same thing, they turn around and glare at each other while also growling. "Stop saying the same thing I said! No, you stop saying the same thing that I said!"

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. "Muscle meatheads am I right?" He asked.

"Poipole, poi!" Poipole tackles Ryuzaki sending him hitting a tree.

Jeremiah was worried about his Pokemon. "Chespin, please snap out of confusion." He begged, but it didn't look like that Chespin was going to do that. But Jeremiah wasn't going to give up. He balled up his fist and decided that he should order an attack. "Chespin use Tackle."

Chespin runs down the battlefield like a football player with dust trailing from her feet. Even though she was confused, she still had enough conscience to use this powerful attack. "Chespin, ches!"

Davey wasn't going to just stand there and let his brother attack. His blood was boiling as his heart was beating fast. "Frillish, use Aqua Jet!" He ordered.

"Frillish!" Frillish becomes surrounded in a gush of blue water and the water type Pokemon begins floating towards Chespin. Both Pokemon scream as the two of them were ready to hurt each other in order to win. After a while though, the two Pokemon do hit each other, creating an explosion. The explosion wears off with everyone on the edge of their seats and both Pokemon land on the ground with their eyes being swirly.

"Frillish and Chespin are both unable to battle, which means this battle is a tie!" Lillian declared.

"Aww man, how anti-climactic!" Myska insulted.

"Man, that was weak." Both Max's said.

"Ugh whatever, I got like no screen time during this crossover arc," Babs said in disappointment.

"Don't worry, I didn't either," Marco replied. Both Marco and Babs hug each other and cry.

"We didn't either," Riku said with a sad look on his face.

"Maybe next time?" Lucas asked.

"I-I-I-I-hope so…" Locke muttered because she was super shy around people except for her brother Chroma.

"Meh…" Megan said. Megan didn't really care about the screen time she got during the crossover arc as long she appeared in her opinion. She was about to say something else until she heard some loud snoring. She turned around to see that Alexander was still sleeping. "Hey, wake up!" She shouted into the face of the boy who was snoring loudly.

"Tomorrow, mommy." Alexander slept talk, not knowing who he was talking to.

Myska's eyes turned into hearts as she looked at the boy of her dreams. "I love him so much!"

The battle turned Rita's thoughts away from Riley. She quickly became engrossed in it and her sadness slowly disappeared. She turned around to look at Rita gave her applause. "That was a really great battle you two!"

Davey and Jeremiah blushed and simultaneously scratched the back of their heads. "Well, we've been meaning to have battled for a while. We just never got to it. It was a good battle, Davey. We should do it again someday." Jeremiah said while returned Chespin.

Davey nodded and returned his Frillish. "I agree, it was a nice battle." Davey decided not to mention that he knew that his brother wanted to stage the battle, so he could win. All Davey cared about was how great the battle was and how happy he had been. This was the happiest that he felt in a long time.

Rita looked at her phone to check the time. "Oh no! Our bus is coming, we need to leave in 30 minutes and I haven't even finished packing!" The girl ran back into the hotel. Every other Honors Camp Student began panicking too as they realized that they hadn't packed.

"I didn't pack either." Chroma said, his eyes turned red because he was angry.

Jeremiah and Davey sighed. "Ocs." They facepalmed together.

Riley grabbed his suitcase and backpack and walked into the lobby of the hotel. He set his stuff down and began waiting for everyone else. He restarted his reading and saw Rita running down the hall. He shook his head and resumed his reading once again.

Soon, the rest of the students had gathered in the lobby. Several of the Unova students hugged their friends and family and prepared for their goodbyes. Riley didn't have any friends from Unova, so he paid little attention to the scene in front of him. To him, the advancement of mankind was now a far more important goal than friends or romance.

Rita stared at Riley from afar. She deeply regretted everything that had happened. She wanted… no, she needed to apologize to Riley, to make things right. She slowly started to walk towards the lone child until she was nearly right in front of him. She prepared to speak, but Riley beat her. "Rita, I have nothing to say to you. Leave me alone." His monotone voice showed little emotion or remorse. He had truly turned into a different Riley.

Rita's eyes started watering as she walked away. The pain Riley had dealt hurt more than a gunshot. David walked over towards his sister and put his hands on her shoulder as a way to comfort her. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Are you sure?" A said Rita asked.

"Yes," David said. "Because you not only have you're Pokemon, but you also have me…" David said.

Rita blushed, finding what he said to be really cheesy. "Big bro I love you, but you can get really cheesy sometimes…" Rita said as she laughed. What she said caused her brother to laugh too and they end up hanging.

"Good luck back at the camp," David said, almost wanting to get teary eyed.

"Will do." He replied.

Over on the side, Myska was crying like crazy as Max, Jacob, and Lillian was standing next to the girl. She hugs Lillian, Max, and Jacob while lifting them up because she had upper strength. "I'm going to miss you guys…"

"We're going to miss you too…" The three of them said in an uneasy way, while awkwardly look at each other. Myska lets them go by landing them on the ground. She wipes her tears away, which caused Max, Jacob and Lillian too get emotional too.

"Thank you so much for helping me with finding out why I was having those dreams about Unova being frozen in ice," Lillian said.

Myska nodded her head. "No problem. Good luck at the Pokemon Academy."

"And good luck at the Honors Camp," Lillian said. Lillian and Myska let their hands out and the two of them shake hands solidifying their friendship. Not only that but the two of them smiling at each other. Over these past few weeks, the two of them formed a strong bond.

Before leaving Issac wanted to tell Raven how he felt about her. Raven and Isaac where in the middle of having a conversation with each other as Issac does a spin and grabs Raven by the hand, not caring about the fact that she had a boyfriend. "Raven, you are the most beautiful person in the world."

"Huh?" A confused Raven asked.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and I'm grateful that I got to help you out with you're problems with Umbreon, and that is why-" Before Issac could finish saying anything, Tillith grabbed him by the air.

"Well, well, well, I see that you haven't learned anything…." She dragged him away. Issac and Tyree stood there and sweatdropped feeling very dumbfounded.

Rita decided to walk up to Keith and Raef. She thought it would be best to talk to them before she left, as she felt like there was some advice she could give them. "Whelp, I'm leaving soon, and I wish both of you good luck." She said.

Keith and Raef nodded their heads.

Rita looked down, as she didn't know how to say this. "But before I leave, I want to tell the two of you, that I think you need to tell you're girlfriends what is going on with you. I think that it would be best." She said.

Keith and Raef looked at each other, as they didn't know what to do or what to say. They turn and watch Rita walk with a smile on her face as she gave the two boys a lot to think about before leaving.

Soon, everyone had finished their goodbyes. The group shared one last moment together before everyone filed the airplane and got on. Riley continued reading his book like nothing had changed, as the Airplane took off and all the students waved from off the plane with the Unova students waving back. Riley decided to enjoy a bottle of water while thinking back to his trip to Unova.

Unfortunately for Riley, the plane ride home was going to be quite awkward. He had chosen the window seat, preferring his own little corner to himself, while sitting next to him was Kell and Rita. Riley shook his head, he may as well act civil, he may not try to make conversation, but he isn't going to cause a scene. That'd just make things worse.

He pulled his book from his bag and continued reading but noted the occasional glance from Rita. An awkward silence fell upon them, especially when Rita fell asleep onto Kell's shoulder, but Riley didn't mind. The silence was better for his reading anyway.

 **BULBASAUR, CHARMANDER, SQUIRTLE, PIKACHU, AND EEVEE! [LINE BREAK]**

A red helicopter with the Team Magma symbol on it lands on a skyscraper in Lumiose City. There was a dozen of Team Magma members in the Helicopter all looking at a screen with their boss Maxie appearing on it. The agents were giving their boss a report, and they couldn't be more thrilled to see him. "We've arrived in the Kalos Region sir!" An overweight guy named Tabitha reported.

"Good." Maxie nodded his head as his glasses with a mega stone in it, giggled a little. By the look on Maxie's face, he barely showed any emotion at all, almost to the point that he looked like a zombie. "Report back to me, when you find something on Z."

"Will do sir…!" Tabitha said. Tabitha was bumbling because he looked up Maxie and idolized him a lot. So, talking to the man caused him to get really nervous. "And if you need anything else, sir-" Before Tabitha could finish Maxie hung up the phone, causing him to be saddened. "Bummer he hung up."

"Hee-hee!" Courtney laughed.

Tabitha's face turned red and he balled up his fist. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're such a suck-up! Like oh my god, could you be any more obvious!" Courtney continued to laugh as she put the palm of her hands on her mouth. All Courtney would be doing was making Tabitha angry, which she liked doing.

"Who cares?! All we need to see is what is going on with Z and where it's at!" Tabitha stomped his foot as he now had a more serious look on his face.

 _ **BULBASAUR, CHARMANDER, SQUIRTLE, PIKACHU, AND EEVEE! [LINE BREAK]**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I would like to apologize for my long hiatus from writing. But as you could see, I was suffering from a writer's block since June and wasn't really in the mood to write anymore. But luckily that has changed and the Pokemon Academy franchise is back with all new stories to tell. I'm so sorry that it took so long for this chapter to get published. Expect new content to be posted all through September.

Also, the Crossover arc is finally over which saddens me because I liked it. But what did you all think of the crossover arc? Let me know in the reviews or through PMs.


	59. Special: Pokemon Academy DS Chapter 1

**A Pokemon Academy Production**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

" _ **Skeletons"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12**_

 _ **Story by: Hello12**_

Two-thirds of the wild adventure gang where sleeping in their tents during the dark and gloomy morning. A Tailow flock flew past the campsite as various rodent Pokemon such as Pachirisu, Rattata and Bidoof ran buy. Even though it was spring, today really wasn't that peaceful with the clouds making vicious rumbling noises. You could tell that it was going to rain soon, which is funny as it began doing just that. With the rain starting, the area started to become wet and muddy, which wasn't a good sign of how the day was going to be.

Spyro was wrapped up in his yellow sleeping bag that looked like a Weedle. The ten-year-old boy was scrolling through his smartphone while wearing a helmet on his head as he didn't want his big bushy black afro to get dirty. He was trying to see if there was something online that would interest him.

"There is nothing good online!" He whined. He turned to his friends and noticed that the two of them were still sleeping. He needed someone to talk to, but with both still sleeping he was all online. "What's the point of traveling with friends, when they're sleeping in the mourning like some commoner?!"

Spyro throws his phone on the ground, but quickly regrets his decision and grabs his phone again, only to discover that his screen was cracked and that a weird message popped up on his phone. "Oh ship, my screen cracked!" He cried. "This phone cost me a ton of Pokedollars!"

He quickly let's go of his fit of rage, only to discover the weird message that was on his phone. "What the heck is this?" He clicks on the message and out of nowhere, a weird blue light appears on his phone which mesmerized him because of how pretty it was.

The light became so bright that Spyro had to cover his eyes. But he turned around and had one eye opened to peak at the phone. As he was looking at the phone he notices that a key appeared on it. "Woah...what is this?" He asked himself.

"Find the key…" A robotic voice said, coming from the phone as the key was spinning like a hologram on the smartphone device.

"Find the key? Wait...how are you even talking?" Spyro began to analyze the situation, wanting to try and find some answers. He starts thinking, even making the same pose as the thinking emoji, but the phone was getting fed up with Spyro's 'know-it-all' attitude and rolled its virtual eyes.

"Will you just shut up and try to find me!"

Spyro felt a little threatened. "Okay, okay. No need to be so pushy….geesh!" Spyro gets up out of his sleeping bag and dusts himself up as he didn't want to get dirt on him. "I always have to stay clean. I can't get dirty." He said to himself. Spyro looks at his sleeping roommates. He wanted to wake them up, to let them know about the text message. He made the same thinking emoji pose. "How am I going to wake them up…" He thought. But suddenly he came up with something and snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

Spyro opened his light blue jean jacket up, which contained six Pokeballs that were all small because they hadn't been adjusted to their normal size yet. Spyro grabbed one of them and tapped the center of the ball with his thumb, meanwhile at the same time he closed his jean jacket. "Piplup, battle time!" He tosses the Pokeball and the water type Pokemon is released.

"Piplup!" Piplup does a spin as a background filled with shiny big bubbles appear behind her. The background quickly disappears.

"Piplup, lup, lup…" Piplup was starting to get tired and begins dozing off. Piplup shakes her head, to wake herself up and do the mission that her trainer wanted her to do. Piplup lands on the ground, but she was very tired. Piplup closes her eyes and a giant snot bubble appears from her nose. Spyro grins, finding Piplup's behavior appalling.

"Piplup get up and do as I say!" Spyro whined like a little kid. Spyro raises his right foot up and kicks Piplup, to wake the Pokemon up, which worked.

"Piplup, lup, lup!" Piplup began screeching finding the kick to be harmful. But now that Piplup was awake and no longer tired, Piplup could do what her trainer wanted her to do, so she opened her beak up and released a stream of bubbles that end up hitting both Ross and Miyako, Spyro's best friends.

Screaming in pain, Miyako and Ross both wake up. But that came at the cost of them being soaking wet and having disapproving looks on their faces. They weren't too happy about the way that Spyro woke them up.

Piplup lands on the ground only to fall back asleep. "Lup, lup, lup, lup." Piplup was surely having her some sweet dreams, and those dreams were about cinnamon rolls, which were defiantly the water type Pokémon's favorite. "Pip, pip, pip."

Spyro scratches the back of his head and sweat drops. "Sorry about that, I had to wake you up somehow…." He apologized. He grabbed Piplup's pokeball and points it at her, so she can go back into her pokeball. "You did a good job…" Spyro looks at the Pokeball and smile, only for a fart from Piplup to come out of the pokeball and cause a horrendous smell.

Spyro pinches his nose, but that wasn't enough as Piplup's fart smelt like death. Spyro ends up turning into ashes. "It stinks so bad…" He said.

Several minutes later, everything turns back to normal. Spyro was no longer disengaged into ashes as Miyako and Ross were still trying to dry off. Miyako turns to Spyro wanting to know what was up. "Why exactly did you wake us up? I was in the middle of a dream."

"What was the dream about?" A curious Ross asked.

"That me and my best friend, Sam started a web-show. In my dream my name was Carly and I had a brother named Spencer and this annoying geek named Freddy had the biggest crush on me….!" Just thinking about that dream made Miyako happy and caused her eyes to turn into happiness.

Spyro and Ross began making the thinking emoji pose. There was something about what she said that resonated with the two boys, but they couldn't find out what it was specifically. "Why does that sound so gosh darn familiar?" They both asked, trying to figure out what it was at the same time.

Spyro shakes his head as he wanted things to get serious because of the key that he found on his phone. He needed help in trying to find it. "Guys, we don't have time for chitchat! The reason I woke you guys up because I wanted you to help me find this! Spyro turns his phone around and shows him the key. The key was brown with a skeleton on it.

Miyako's eyes turn into hearts as she found the key to be lovely. "That key is the best key that I've seen in my whole entire life!" She rushes over towards Spyro's phone and begins cuddling with the phone as if the phone was the key. There was something about the key that the girl wanted.

Ross snatches the phone from Miyako and began looking at the phone. Ross had no idea what he was looking at and didn't see the big deal. "It's just a key, I don't see the big deal of why we have to look for it…" He shrugged. He just wasn't impressed with the key.

Miyako and Spyro roll their eyes. "Of course, the 'fun destroyer' would try and ruin the fun." Miyako insulted while putting her hands in quote.

Ross felt insulted by that. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I do not ruin fun! I am quite the funny fun person ever!"

"Yeah right…." Spyro rolled his eyes. "Like that time, me and Aden were in the middle of a battle and you ruined it because the moves that were being used weren't 'realistic' enough." He explained. The three of them thought back to that day:

* * *

 ** _-FLASHBACK BEGINS-_**

 _It was sunny outside and Spyro along with Aden and his friends were alone in the middle of a forest with oak trees populating the area. Spyro and Aden were face to face on opposites sides as Ross and Miyako were sitting on a tree branch. Spyro's Wurmple was in front of him while Aden's Pyrite was in front of him. The sun was out, like a nudist on a nude beach._

 _Spyro couldn't just stand there and wanted to attack fast. "Wurmple, use String Shot!" Spyro shouted. He did a spin, making himself look like a ballerina._

 _The shy bug type was shaking like a leaf on the tree. Wurmple was scared and nervous to be around so many people. But Wurmple didn't want to battle Pyrite, because of how strong it looked. "Wurm, wurm." Wurmple spits out a tiny string of silk._

 _Spyro facepalms. "Only you Wurmple would shoot out a string shot like that." He sorts of insulted his Pokemon._

 _Aden chuckled. "You think that weak of an attack can defeat the prize Pokemon that was given to me as a graduation gift?" Aden asked. Aden balled up his fist as a fiery background appeared behind him and his eyes turned into flames. "Aden orders you Pyrite to use Water Gun!"_

 _Ross was disappointed in both attacks. The boy got up and rushed towards the string shot and stepped on it. Pyrite lands on the ground, deciding not to launch an attack. Ross wanted to get things straight, as he put a stop to the battle. "Stop this battle! It's totally unrealistic!" He shouted causing everyone in the area to shiver in fear._

 _Back in present day, they were all finished memorizing that event. Ross felt attacked and put his hands on his hips. "I don't remember that one bit!" He lied. He just didn't want to admit that they were right. The two boys growl at each other._

 ** _-FLASHBACK ENDS-_**

* * *

Miyako was tired of the arguing between the two boys. "Guys let's stop talking and find this key! Who knows, maybe it will lead to some sort of treasure…?" Miyako suggested as she snatches the phone and looks at the key. She was hypnotized by the colors of the key.

"Miyako's right! Let's go!" Spyro shouted.

The three ten-year old's turn around and began marching down a road that was made of gold. "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz! Because, because, because-" The three tweens sang, but Spyro was a little thrown off by the usage of the word Oz. He made the thinking emoji face at the same time.

"What do we mean by oz?" Spyro asked.

Miyako and Ross look at each other and shrug. "I don't know, the plot demanded that we said Oz…" Miyako said.

Spyro understood. "Okay, if the plot and writer of this story tell us to do something we ought to do it." Spyro shrugged his shoulders and the three turn around and begin walking.

* * *

So, after several hours of traveling through the generic forest, hidden temples, an ocean, booby traps, volcanos and rings of fire, they finally arrived too, a hidden grotto where a treasure chest was resting on the top of a hill. The hidden grotto was very beautiful. Filled with lushes' green trees, a flowing lake, moss splattered everywhere. In the middle was a glowing silver light that made the treasure chest radiant.

The three tweens where impressed by how big the cavern was. "This is the biggest cave that I've ever seen!" Spyro said. But as they continued to walk into the cave, they were stopped by and Snover, who was tiny then the usual Pokemon of its kind.

"Halt right there!" Snover said, sounding like a little kid. But his voice was so quiet, that almost no one could hear him. "You are not allowed to move past this point!" He said. But the three tweens moved past the Pokemon and continued to walk, which made Snover angry.

"Did you guys hear something?" Spyro asked, thinking that he heard some squeaking noise.

"Nope." Miyako shrugged.

"I don't think so…" Ross replied.

"I said stop right there!" Snover shouted, being angry that it was being ignored. Snover runs up to the group, but before Snover could say anything, Spyro kicks Snover in the face causing the Pokemon to bleed and hit a tree nearby and knocking a Beedrill's nest down and a swarm of Beedrill to start stinging the ice type Pokemon, with Snover screaming in pain and running away.

* * *

The trio walks up to the rock and was stunned by how beautiful the golden treasure chest looked. Miyako's eyes watered up as Spyro and Ross smiled. "There it is! After all that traveling that was done that the readers didn't get to see, it's finally here!" Spyro clapped his hands and began running up towards the rock so he can climb it.

But before he could go anywhere, Ross grabs him by the hand. "Don't." He said.

"Why don't you want me to go…"

"Because I have an idea…" Ross said. Ross grabbed an Ultra Ball and tapped the center of the ball, so it can become bigger. "Togetic, I choose you!" He ordered. He tossed the Pokeball into the air and the flying type Pokemon is released.

"Ticu, ticu!" Togetic was happy to be out the ball and flew towards its trainer. "Toge." Togetic nuzzles its head up against Ross' head, causing Ross to blush and smile.

"I'm happy to see you too Togetic," Ross replied. They cuddle with each other for a while, and when they were done he got into his serious mode. "Alright, Togetic! Use Metronome to open that treasure chest because we're too lazy to open it up ourselves!" Ross ordered his Pokemon with his fist balled up.

"Togetic!" Togetic waves its hands back and forth and begins doing the popular dance known as the dab. Spyro, Miyako, and Ross follow the flying type Pokemon and they start doing the dab too thinking that it would be funny, while also mocking what Togetic was saying, "Toga, toga, tic, tic!"

Togetic wasn't done dancing and begins doing another dance. This time Togetic starts doing the moonwalk. "Togetic!" Togetic didn't know what it was doing, but it found that dancing was something that it wanted to do. "Tic, tic, tic, tic!"

Spyro, Miyako, and Ross follow the flying type Pokemon once again and they start doing the moon. "Tic, tic, tic, tic."

Togetic turns around and starts twerking. "Toga, toga, toga, toga, toga, toga, toga."

"Toga, toga, toga, toga, toga, toga." Ross, Spyro, and Miyako sang.

"TIC, TA-TA-TIC, TA-TIC-TIC-TIC!" Togetic sang. The flying type Pokemon stopped doing that dance and decide that it wanted to start dancing on a tree in the same way that a stripper would dance on a pole.

Ross, Spyro, and Miyako decide to follow Togetic and follow their example, by dancing on a pole like a stripper. "Tic, ta-ta-tic, ta-tic-tic-tic!" The Wild Adventure Gang sang as Togetic was waving its arms back and forth.

"Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic!" Togetic started dancing and this time she was doing the cha-cha-slide. Togetic was excited that everyone was getting into the dancing and wanted to share her talent with the world.

Spyro, Miyako, and Ross follow Togetic and start doing the cha-cha-slide. "Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic!" The Wild Adventure Gang sang in harmony.

"Toga, toga, toga, toga!" Togetic waved its beauty little hands for the last time as the glow brighter and a ball of light appears in the middle. Togetic does another spin while doing that Togetic's whole body glows white and she ends up exploding.

* * *

After the explosion, Spyro, Ross, and Miyako become surrounded in the dust with their hairs being formed into big puffy afros. Luckily no one was hurt, not even Togetic who created the explosion. Everyone was fine; however, the treasure chest was now open which made everyone happy, causing them to smile.

"Look the treasure!" Ross pointed out.

Spyro couldn't handle it any longer. "I can't just sit here and let this treasure go to waste! I need it!" Spyro runs as fast as the flash towards the treasure chest. He climbs up the rock and as soon as he finishes his climbing he sees the key laying on a pedestal. Spyro's eyes began watering up as he thought the key was the best thing in the world. "This is more amazing then that time we tried to help AJ stop abusing his Sandshrew with a whip!"

Spyro thought back to that day and began memorizing the whole thing with the events playing in his head like a movie:

* * *

 _ **-FLASBACK BEGINS-**_

Spyro, Miyako, Natalie, Developer System and Ross where inside AJ's tent two weeks ago. AJ was a young ten-year-old's boy just like the two of them who had green hair and was holding a whip in his hand. AJ starts whipping Sandshrew as he was disappointed with the Pokémon's poor training results. "Come on now Sandshrew! Get back in the water!" AJ said with his strong and thick southern accent.

"Sandshrew!" Sandshrew felt down. Being in the water was very dangerous for the ground type Pokemon because ground type Pokemon were weak to water. Sandshrew really didn't want to do it, and the only reason it was doing it was that of AJ.

Ross, Miyako, Spyro, Developer System, and Natalie all felt sad for the poor little ground type Pokemon and wanted to help it. "AJ you shouldn't have a ground type Pokemon go in water...that just doesn't make any sense." Spyro pointed out since he was the "smart" one of the group.

Miyako put her hands on her hips because there was bothering her. "And if you're going to whip anyone...don't do it like that! Do it like how Moonlight beat La La Land…" Miyako said. Her friends all gave her a weird looking thinking that what she said was a little outlandish. "If you're going to whip something whip it right..." Spyro commented. His friends turn around and give the boy the side-eye, finding his comment offhanded.

 _ **-FLASHBACK ENDS-**_

* * *

"Hold up! That key is mine!" Snover rushes into the cave, putting its hands on his hips. But since Snover's voice was too low no one could hear him, so pretty much they were ignoring him. Snover got angry. "Listen to me Arceus dang it! I can't take this anymore!" Snover grabs its body and removes its clothes, only to reveal that it was Nicholai the Knickerbocker, a green haired boy with a red scarf and a Mudkip on his shoulders. "I am Nicholai the Knickerbocker! Listen to me!"

"Kip, mudkip!" Mudkip said.

The Wild Adventure Gang turns around and looks at Nicholai. For some strange reason, they couldn't hear him before, but the good thing was that they could hear him now. "Oh hey! How are you? We are the Wild Adventure Gang, we've been best friends since kindergarten and just recently graduated from the Pokemon Academy. Now we are on a journey to help people solve their problems!" Miyako said with a happy smile on her face.

"And did you just say the word N in my Christian Cave!" Miyako folds her arms while growling at the boy.

"I don't care who you are!" Nicholai ranted while stomping his foot on the ground because he wasn't getting the attention that he wanted. "I Nicholai the Knickerbocker and that Skeleton Key is mind!" Nicholai points his finger at the Wild Adventure Gang.

"What?" Ross asked, as him and his friends were confused. "Weren't you just a Snover a while ago?"

Nicholai laughs. "That's the thing about being a master of disguise." Nicholai decided to show off, so he reaches into his large backpack and in a blink of an eye he changes into a Mudkip costume. After that, he points out that at the gang. "Now give me the-" He started coughing. "Sorry, I just came from a trip from Tandor…They have a lot of nuclear waste going on over there…" He mentioned.

Spyro, Miyako, and Ross laugh because they found Nicholai's costume to be ridiculous. Nicholai looked at them and began blushing while hiding in his costume, with Mudkip wondering what was going on with his trainer. "Mud, mud." The worried water type Pokemon asked.

"Thank you Mudkip, someone appreciates greatness." Nicholai turns around and gains more confidence. "Now, give me that Skeleton Key! I want it!" Nicholai begged, as he runs up towards the group, gets down on his knees and he starts crying. "Please, give it to me!" He folds his hands together and begins pouting.

Miyako rolls her eyes. She turned around and grab a tiny Pokeball from her belt and pressed the center of it with her thumb, in order to make the ball bigger. "Velvet, come on out." The ball opens up and a white light emerges.

"Velvet-" Miyako started, but before she could do anything, Velvet turns around and starts licking the girl in the face, which paralyzes Miyako, and making it so she couldn't move anymore. "I've told you countless times to stop doing that Velvet."

"Bun, bun." Buneary was so innocent that she didn't understand what her trainer was trying to say. She tilted her head to the right and started to laugh a bit. "Pix, pix, pix."

Miyako gets up and dusts herself off so she can be clean. "That wasn't funny, Veletkins. But I'll forgive you this time. Now, use Flame Charge!"

"Bun, bun." Buneary bounces up and down begins growing. "Bun, bun." Buneary starts stomping on the ground and the normal-type Pokemon becomes surrounded in flames as dust clouds trailed behind her and she started to charge. "Bun, bun, bun"

Nicholai and Mudkip scream in pain as Buneary tackles them, sending them flying into the sky. "Looks like I'm blasting off again!" Nicholai and Mudkip spiraled into the sky, with a little star mark indicating that the two of them disappeared.

"Kip, mud, mud, kip!" Mudkip screamed in pain.

The Wild Adventure Gang had just witnessed everything that had happened with the trainer and his Pokemon and they were glad that he was gone. Miyako, Ross, and Spyro sighed in relief as Spyro whipped his sweat away. "Thank goodness we got that over with." Spyro chuckled.

Spyro turns around and looks inside of the treasure chest. He was mesmerized by how beautiful the key look. "Now, you're mine," Spyro said. Spyro grabs the key. He was lucky that the key had a string around it, in the holes and he puts it around his neck while sighing in relief. He turns around and looks at his friends. "How do I look?"

"You look average." Ross shrugged, not seeing a difference.

Miyako growled at Ross and tapped him with her right elbow. "You look stunning!"

"Totally stunning…" Ross sarcastically said while rolling his eyes.

Spyro blushed. "Thank you, guys, I-" But before Spyro could say anything the key started to glow green and so did his eyes. Miyako and Ross were confused as a green light comes out of the key and starts spiraling around Spyro, which caused his friends to back away slowly.

"What in the hell is going on?" Ross asked.

The key lifts up only to open a light blue portal. A piece of paper comes out of the portal and Spyro catches it. The green light slightly disappears, and everything was now back to normal. Spyro reads the paper. "I can't read what this paper says." He found it hard to read the rest because the words were hard in a different language that looked like ancient text.

"Let me see." Ross snatches paper and tries to read the text but he couldn't either. "I can't read this either, it looks like some sort of ancient text…"

Spyro grabs the paper. "Well, I'm sure we'll find someone eventually to help us decipher the code." Spyro folds the paper into a nice square and he puts it into his backpacker. Spyro balled up his fist and smile. "In the meantime, we need to focus on the reason the three of us decided to go out on a journey after high school, and that is to help people solve their problems." Spyro slowly begins walking. "Now, Wild Adventure Gang, out!"

"Of course, Deshawn Marcus." Miyako giggled, she begins running, even out speeding Spyro. She knew that calling Spyro by his real name which was Deshawn Marcus would make the boy very angry.

"Don't call me that, I'll get you! You know I hate my real name!" Spyro begins chasing after the girl as Ross followed alongside them. The three children ran out of the cave, and were now walking on the beach in a straight line as the sun was setting on the side.

A mysterious man who was in the cave came out of the shoulders with an emotionless look on his face. He was very paled skin with blue hair and soulless eyes. The man was wearing a gray and black jacket with a G on the side of it. "Little does he know that he holds the key to my plan." The man does a quick smirk as he goes back into the cave.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_ So, this is the brand new first chapter of Pokemon Academy DS, and all I can say is I'm proud of it. I'm so sorry for the hiatus, but I'm going to make up to all of you. How did you all feel about this as the first chapter?


	60. Pokemon Academy: The Movie FIRST HALF

The crowd was cheering and the audience at the Pokemon League was in excitement of the battle that was going on between elite four members Alex Mallinger and Takamaru Hagoromo. The battle was heating up, as it had been going on for three hours now. Both Alex and Takamaru where only neck to neck with their last Pokemon. Takamaru was using Froslass and Alex was using Dragonite.

"Wow, the epic battle between Elite Four members Takamaru and Alex has been going on for a while now! Who is going to win this epic battle?" Jirachella announced as she was the sports announcer for the battle. She was a young girl was very lively. Jirachella gets on the edge of her seat as she holds the microphone in her hand.

Takamaru was very tall, fair skinned, and a young man with onyx black eyes and short, spiky black hair. That he tended to keep up on a regular basis, he even had a slim but muscular build. Takamaru was a normally quiet individual who really doesn't seem to take much interest in the events going on around him. Because most of the time he just didn't care.

Takamaru and Froslass were both breathing heavy, as Alex and Dragonite were fully charged. Alex had green eyes and brown hair. Takamaru tosses his arms out and Froslass levitates into the air, higher than what it was and the ice type Pokemon. Froslass puts its hands together and forms a black and purple ball in the middle. Froslass spins and throws the ball.

"Uh oh, Takamaru's Froslass just launched a spooky shadow ball effect, what will Alex do to counter it?" Jirachella announced.

Alex thought about it for a second and he made a thinking face. Alex quickly snaps his fingers and throws his hands out. He commands his Dragonite to attack and Dragonite body becomes surrounded in a red and pink misty aura, and Dragonite starts spinning around in a circle, trying to raise it attacks up.

"Uh oh, a Dragon Dance attack! With Dragonite raising its attack power up, how is Alex going to use that newfound power?" Jirachella asked, analyzing the battle.

Alex launches his arms out again and Dragonite's right fist becomes surrounded by electricity, as Alex had told Dragonite to use Thunder Punch. Dragonite flaps it's wings and throws it fists out.

"Yes, yes, yes!" A ten-year-old boy said, watching the battle between the two elite four members from his tablet. The boy was pumped up, as the battle was getting very exciting for him. He was so amped up that he stood on the bed and held his tablet with a firm grasp. "I have a huge feeling that-"

The boy looks over towards his right and sees that it was 10:00. He realized that it was time for him to go to bed. "Oh no! I can't be up! Tomorrow is the Day, that I'm going to get my Pokemon!" The boy turns his tablet off and throws it on the floor. Before he was about going to sleep, he walks over towards a large poster that had a man and his Oshawott on it.

The boy swallows his spit and he touches the poster. "One Day, I'm going to be a Pokemon Master, just like you…Alexander Williams." The boy promised himself as he had a moment of clarity. He rushes off to turn off his light and he gets into his bed. "Goodnight world." He smiled as he closed his eyes and began to have sweet dreams.

The next morning, the same five-foot-tall ten-year-old boy with messed up spiky tan black hair placed the black strap of his black backpack on his right shoulder. He was wearing a white t-shirt that he had tucked into the tan brown dress pants he was wearing, which also had a brown belt with six magnets on them. Over the t-shirt was a light blue vest – that came from his shirt, and he wore black sneakers with white laces. He reached up to the top of his bunk bed and grabbed his red cap and gently placed it on top of his messy hair. The front of the cap was coded in a white coloring, and he grabbed the hood of his hat and turned the hat backwards.

The boy was all set to begin his Pokemon journey. The name of the ten-year-old boy was…Davey Jones. Davey also wore black rectangular glasses, that he hated wearing, but had to wear them because he couldn't see without them.

Davey has always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon master and has had this dream since he was younger. His father had already gone out on a journey and his mom always stayed at home and took care of her son. Davey and his mother, Mina has gotten along well. They never fight, nor do they ever get into any arguments. However, Mina does pester Davey a lot; when it comes to reminders because the ten-year-old boy has a hard time remembering things.

The boy with the messy spiky Amari hair, chestnut colored eyes and black pupils clenched his fists together and formed a confident look on his face - eager to begin his Pokemon journey. "I Davey Jones am going to catch all the Pokemon in the world and become a master!" He recited as he flung his right fist in the air. "I'm also going to win all eight badges, enter the Pokemon and win it!" He shouted.

Davey smiled as he began to run. He grabbed the golden doorknob on his door to open it, and he did. He began running, even more. He was already. He had everything he needed to go on his journey, which was gonna be a long one. He was confident and wasn't worried at all about going on a journey by himself, because he knew that going on a journey was gonna be dangerous, but he wanted to take the risk anyway.

Davey was running down the straight tan brown; dirt road. The sky had been covered up by light gray rain clouds, that hovered above the small town of Nuvema; which were covering up the sun. The wind blew violently, as flocks of Pidove flew in the sky. There were about seven of em' in the flock which was relatively small, and they're viciously flapping their tiny brown wings.

Nuvema Town was a small town which didn't have a lot of people living there. The town was mostly just hilling and houses, and everyone who lived there knew one another. The reason the town is so famous is that famous Professor Peter Amari lives there. Professor Amari is the person who gives out starter Pokémon to new trainers who are beginning their Pokémon journey. Pokemon trainers can choose between three Pokémon: Tepig, the Fire-type, Snivy, the Grass-type, and Oshawott, the water type. Along with choosing a starter Pokémon - trainers are given a Pokédex (which has information about all the Pokémon that are found in the Sinnoh region), six pokeballs (items which are tools that allows someone to catch a Pokemon and keep them in storage) and a badge case (a case that holds eight badges which you receive from gym leaders.).

Davey looked up and saw Professor Amari's laboratory. In just a few seconds he would almost be there, and he was ready to get his very first Pokemon. "I'm almost there. But I wonder which one I may choose," He pondered. "Maybe I should get Tepig." He questioned. "No! Snivy, No! Tepig! No Oshawott!"

Davey continued to run and run, and as he did that a raindrop fell on his nose. "Huh?" He asked as he looked up, the boy with the squiggly lines under both of his eyes saw that the whole entire sky had been covered up by dark gray clouds. A few raindrops started to fall.

"GROWLITHE!" Pokémon yelled.

Davey turned his head to the right and saw a Growlithe standing against an Oak tree and being surrounded by three Pidove's. In Growlithe's hand was a shiny red apple, with a tiny bite mark on the side.

"PIDOVE!" The three bird Pokémon chirped, as they had vicious looks in their eyes.

"Hey! Leave that Growlithe alone." Davey told the three bird Pokémon.

"Pidove!" The bird Pokémon yelled. The flocks of Pidove's flap their wings, and as they do that their beaks glow white. The birds charge towards Growlithe, wanting to attack it.

"GROWLITHE!" The Pokémon screamed in fear.

Davey turns his head to the right and sees a tiny pebble. Davey runs over towards the gray pebble and grabs it. The boy runs over towards Growlithe and stands in front of it. Davey then throws the pebble and it hits the one of the Pidove's, leaving a big red round bulging bump on its head. The three bird's beaks turn back to normal.

The Pidove that was hit glares at Davey. The Pokémon was angry, and in throbbing pain too. "Pidove." The Pokémon cried out. Pidove was angry and wanted to get revenge on Davey and Growlithe. So, it decided to call out to some more members of its flock.

"Growlithe, come with me." He suggested to the fire type. The boy turns around and grabs Growlithe, and the apple drops. Davey with Growlithe in his arms begins running.

A storm of a flock of Pidove's, with over one thousand - flew over towards the three Pidove's. The large flock of Pidove chases the boy and the wild Pokémon, as the two of them were running fast. Davey knew that Professor Amari's laboratory was just up the hill and he knew the two of them would be safe. Davey and Growlithe were both gasping for air, trying to catch their breath. As the two were running - a loud "boom!" sound was made because of the thunder, and along with that, the rain started to come down harder, heavier than before. More and more thunder sounds where being made, as the boy and his Pokémon continued to run up the hill.

Growlithe peaked around the corner and saw that the Pidove were flying in close towards the ten-year-old boy and him. Growlithe opened its mouth and dug its teeth into Davey's left arm. "Ouch!" The boy squealed in pain. Growlithe removed its teeth from his arm.

"What was that for?" Davey asked curiously.

"Growlithe, Growlithe, Growlithe, Growlithe." The Pokémon explained.

But the boy couldn't understand a thing that the fire type was saying, because they spoke different languages. "Is all you can say is your name?"

"Growlithe! Growlithe! Growlithe!" The type tried to continue to explain to the boy.

Davey looked at Growlithe, trying to read its face; so, he can get a better understanding of what it was trying to say. "What is it Growlithe?" He asked.

Growlithe peaked and saw the flock charging over towards them. Growlithe turned its head and looked at Davey. The Pokémon realized that it would be hard for the human to understand it, so Growlithe knew that it had to do everything by itself. The yellow fire type; leaped out of Davey's hands, turned towards the flock of birds and into the air.

"Huh?" Davey said as he turned around and looked at the Pidove who were nearly close to them.

"Growlithe!" The fire type cried, as its body became surrounded by yellow electricity. The wave of electricity flies over towards the birds, looking like a lightning strike; and it hits them, causing em' to be surrounded by electricity.

"Row!" The birds chirped in pain as they're being struck by electricity.

A blue lightning bolt comes down towards Growlithe and shocks the fire type Pokémon. The fire type eyes began to glow red, as Growlithe generated more electricity, and the lightning became more powerful and hurtful, towards the birds who were being shocked. The electricity that the fire type was generating mixed with the lightning from the sky, causing Growlithe's electricity to increase in power.

Davey stood there and watched. He was amazed by the amount of power that Growlithe possessed. As he stood there he realized that he didn't want Snivy, Tepig or Oshawott. He knew he wanted Growlithe as his starter Pokémon.

Growlithe body clears up, and its eyes turn back to normal. Growlithe ceasing its attack causes the Pidove to no longer be surrounded by electricity. The Pidove fall to the ground and their eyes become swirly eyed. "Pidove, dove." The fainted birds cried out, in pain.

Growlithe flew gently onto the ground; with its feet falling first. "Growl." The fire type Pokémon quickly falls to the ground and its eyes turn into swirls. There'd seemed to be nothing wrong with Growlithe on the outside but in the inside, it was damaged badly.

"Growlithe!" The boy wearing the hat worried. Davey walked over towards Growlithe and glanced at it. He knew Growlithe was injured and he had to help it out, so he grabbed Growlithe and continued running in a straight path towards Professor Amari's laboratory.

Davey looked at Growlithe as it was lying in his arms unconscious. "Don't worry Growlithe. Everything is going to be alright." He told the Pokémon. Davey's eyes began to water up, and tears began running down his eyes and then his face as if its rain running down a windowsill during a storm.

The rain continued to fall hard; throughout the small town. The bird Pokemon: Pidove and Pidgeotto we're flying fast, trying to find the nearest shelter so they could get out of the rain. The wind was blowing hard, causing the trees to be carried along with the wind, but if it wasn't for the fact that their stomps were planted into the ground. They would be flying everywhere. Loud, obnoxious booms sounds were continuously made, as lighting continued to strike over various places all over the town.

The rain continued to fall hard; throughout the small town. The bird Pokémon: Pidove and Tranquill we're flying fast, trying to find the nearest shelter so they could get out of the rain. The wind was blowing hard, causing the trees to be carried along with the wind, but if it wasn't for the fact that their stomps were planted into the ground. They would be flying everywhere. Loud, obnoxious booms sounds were continuously made, as lighting continued to strike over various places all over the town.

The ten-year-old boy stopped in front of the doors at Professor Amari's Laboratory. He finally reached where he wanted to go, but it was nothing like how he'd dreamt it. The boy balled up his right fist and knocked on the door with the same fist.

"Professor Amari, open up the door. I need your help," Davey called out. "It's an emergency." The doors slid open, and Davey walked in, and he began running. Professor Amari or full name Professor Zemrick Amari was a Pokemon researcher who studied the Pokédex. He was well known and even helped Professor Oak created the Pokedex when Oak was developing the dex.

"Thanks for the advice Professor Zemrick." A boy with raven black hair that was short shaved said.

Zemrick blushed. "You can call me by my last name, Amari," Zemrick said.

"I'll call you whatever I want." Soul chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Rockruff." Rockruff cried as the rock type Pokémon stood next to its trainer.

The boy was ten-years-old, and his name was Soul Macius. Soul was born in Hau'oli City to a family of Ace Trainers. Soul and Davey had always argued and gotten into fierce competitions with each other. Soul was smarter, wiser and mature; while Davey was innocent, naive, and immature. These two differences caused them to collide and hate each other.

Just like Davey, Soul's goal was to enter the Pokémon league, so he could become a Pokemon master, somewhat. Soul cared more about getting stronger than any previous battle that he had. Soul just cared about getting stronger and that was it. Although he and Davey hate each other, the child didn't believe in the concept of rivals, and just treated Davey as someone he could bicker with.

Professor Amari reached into his right white lab coat pocket and pulled out five pokeballs and a Pokédex. The pokeball was a sphere-shaped tool used to captured Pokémon; The top half was red, and the bottom half was white, but located in the center of the was a white circle that was located and trapped in-between a black line. The center of the pokeball was extremely important and can be used in two ways. If you tap the center when the pokéball is small it will enlarge the pokéball, but if you tap it when the pokéball is big, it will cause the pokéball to shrink.

Soul grabs the pokeballs and the Pokédex and puts five pokeballs and the Pokédex in his pocket. The only pokeball he needed was Rockruff's pokeball. The ten-year-old boy uses his thumb and taps the center which enlarges the pokeball. Soul Points the pokeball at his starter Pokémon. "Rockruff return." He said. A red light comes out of the center of the pokeball and it surrounds Rockruff in a red light. The red light goes back inside the pokeball alongside Rockruff. The boy taps the center button, causing the pokeball to go small and he puts the pokeball in his pocket.

"Remember Soul, be safe on your journey." His uncle reminded him.

Soul folds his arms and smirks. "I know stupid. Don't make such a big deal about it. I'm ten years old now, that means I'm practically a grown up. The one you should've to constantly remind them to be safe on their journey is Nate."

Davey growled at Soul as he walked into the room. The boy with the Amari colored hair didn't like being called that by his childhood rival Soul. "How, many times do I have to tell you that I don't like to be called that?" The boy with the z shaped lines underneath his brown colored eyes asked the boy.

Soul rolls his eyes, not caring one bit. The brown hair boy grabbed Rockruff's pokeball and taps the center of it, making it return to its original size, and he spins the Pokeball on his index finger, showing off.

He laughs at the boy arrogantly. "I'm better than you at every way Nate."

Davey was angry by the boy's comment, so he balled up his fist, as was of control his anger, as the Growlithe who helped him out earlier was resting in his hands, exhausted in pain from the damage it received earlier.

Soul looks down and notices the Growlithe, that the boy was holding. He was curious as to why the ten-year-old boy was holding the Growlithe and wanted to know why exactly he was holding him in the first place. "Where'd you get that Growlithe?"

"None of your business!"

"It is my business."

The two boys look at each other and grin intensely. The Professor had enough of it, and he quietly walked over towards them and stood in the middle between them, so he could break up the arguing. "Enough!"

The two stood still and paid their respects to the Professor who was speaking to them and telling them what to do.

"I've enough of your bickering, now apologize to each other!" He ordered the two boys.

Soul folded his arms and turned his head to the side, as he didn't want to apologize to the boy. "I don't wanna..." He replied.

Davey was just joking around and wanted to have some fun with his arch nemesis, as he enjoyed making him angry. "Well you're going to, you hear me! Now apologize."

Soul rolls his eyes, caving into his uncle's demands. "Fine!" he said stomp his foot on the ground. "I'm sorry." The boy mumbled, acting like a little kid.

"What did you just say?" Davey asked. "Say, that again! I can't hear you." Davey teased the boy, the boy with the tan brown hair wanted to have a little fun.

Soul rolls his eyes again. "I said I'm sorry."

Davey smiles. "I accept your apology." He said sticking out his tongue, which made the other Pokemon trainer very angry.

The Professor with the jet-black hair stared at the Growlithe that the boy was holding in his hands and grabbed it from him. He could tell that the Growlithe was badly injured and wanted to help it, Professor Amari hugged the Growlithe and looked at it. "Are you okay?"

The fire type with blue fur, couldn't respond since it was unconscious.

"We have to get it some help! Myska, I need you to take this Pokémon to the emergency room and help it out." He told his lab assistant with blonde hair and blue eyes. Myska was an eleven-year-old girl and she was wearing a black hoodie that was a few sizes too big, and dark blue jeans and sturdy trainers' pants.

Myska was Professor Amari's assistant and she had been working for him, for quite a long time. She liked working for him. On the girls, right shoulder was her trusty partner Pidove, who she's had on her journey for a very long time. "Yes, sir." She said. She glared at the two boys, and got up into their face, as he faces got bigger, in a comedic way. "SHOW THE PROFESSOR SOME RESPECT!" The girl shouted.

Davey and Soul turned their heads to the left and right respectively and close their eyes in a very smug way. "Make me." The two both said.

Myska's face turns red, as she held the fire type in her hands. She balled up a fist and raised up both of her legs and kicks the two child boys in the face, sending them both flying into walls in the opposite directions. The boys left a print in the wall that matched them, and they both fall onto the ground and feeling that pain from the crusading smack to the wall.

Myska laughs finding it funny, the very serious, stern and stubborn Professor looks at her finding her laughing to be highly unprofessional. He stared at her with a very serious look on her face, and she backed away, sweat dropping, feeling uncomfortable. "Okay, okay…. It's not funny." She said. "It's hysterical." She laughed in her head.

However, the Professor knew that she was monologuing in her head, and laughing in secret, so he stared at her harder than before. "How many times have I told you to stop laughing in your head. Get serious!" He ordered.

Myska and Pidove both shiver. The two were afraid of the Professor. "Okay…alright! I'll stop with the jokes. I'll go take Pidove to the emergency." She said.

"Dove!" The flying type agreed. The girl with the Pokémon attached to her shoulder, rush to take the fire type Pokemon to the emergency room that was inside of the man's lab.

Davey was worried about Growlithe. He cared about the tiny little Pokemon who attacked the Starly, protecting him. He was nervously shaking. But calmed down a bit, as he knew that Shin was in safe hands with the Professor.

"I'm going to take good care of Growlithe." The older man with the jet-black hair told the young boy, trying to help calm his nerves.

Davey sighs in relief. "Good. I was a bit worried."

"Now, Davey you were here to receive your first Pokémon, am I correct."

"Yes, sir!" He said.

Professor Amari stared at the boy, showing no emotion in his face, which creeped out the young boy, causing him to shiver. "Does your uncle ever show any emotion?" Davey asked the older man's nephew, Soul, who was standing right next to him.

Soul shook his head "no.". "Jones is right, that he is the only person in the world to never show any emotion at all." He revealed.

Professor Amari stares at the two boys, the man was impatient and wanted to hurry up and get this done and over with, as he had things to do. The stare that the man gave the young boys, creeped them out, and they stared at him back, as they shivered in fear.

"Now, do you know what Pokemon you want?"

"Yes, sir. I do know what Pokemon I want!" He said. After thinking, he finally came up with a conclusion as to what Pokemon, he wanted. After thinking about the three starter Pokemon, the boy knew that there was only one Pokemon that was right for him. Davey turns around and looks at Growlithe a wide smile on his face. "Growlithe, do you want to come on an adventure with me?"

Growlithe thought about it for a while, as he looks into Davey's eyes. He could sense that Davey really cared about him and that made Growlithe's answer a lot easier. Growlithe smiled an ran up towards the trainer. "Growl, growl." Growlithe agreed and began licking Davey as the two began giggling.

After a while, the two stop and look into each other's eyes once more. Davey wanted to have a serious heart to heart with the boy, so he could tell him about what he wanted to do. "Growlithe, our journey is going to be a long and rough one."

"Growl, growl." Growlithe understood.

Davey smiles as he holds Growlithe up high. "But I know that if the two of us work together, we can become just as strong as Alexander Williams, the current Pokemon Master! My dream is to one day battle Alexander Williams…because I wanna be just like him." Davey explained. "I met Alexander and Mizu the Oshawott one day, and Alexander told me that I can one day become a Pokemon Master just like him." Davey and Growlithe turn around and look at a picture of Alexander and Mizu. And it was on that day the two of them set out on their goal to travel throughout the world so that they can meet Alexander.

It was the springtime and the clouds in the sky were colored in a fluffy eggshell white. Down below, the cruise ship rested beside the dock. The bright sun was getting ready to set, as the wind was blowing a light breeze. In the skies were four tiny Wingull, who were minding their own business while flying up in the orange sunset skies; flapping their tiny white wings on their way to their next destination. Down below, the dock was filled with tons of people, getting ready to aboard upon the ship, which had some passengers entering it. Some of the passengers on the ship were waving their hands to their loved ones; saying goodbye to them as they voyaged onto their journey to their next destination, as the ship was swayed back and forth along the crystal blue clean ocean it was lying on top of. Schools of fourteen Magikarp leaped out of the ocean; so, the redfish could get some air to breathe. The fish then gracefully fell back into the ocean.

The warm spring April wind - was blowing gracefully outside Nuvema Town; causing the plants outside to sway to the right. A flock of three Pidgeotto flew above the small town - onto they're next destination; minding their own business. The white clouds moved along - as the wind carried them through the dark blue skies.

Two ten-year-olds teenagers who were recent college graduates were standing below a Juniper tree, next to a brown dock; the Amari-tree cast off a black shadow as the two ten years' old stood below it. They both had Pokeballs in their hands and one of them was a boy and the other was a girl; today was the day that both were going to begin there Pokémon journey.

The ten-year-old boy looked down at the Pokeball that was in his right hand and examined the red and white capsule that was ordinarily used to catch the mysterious creatures known as Pokémon. The capsule was a ball shape, and the top half was dressed in a shiny red – while the bottom was colored in an eggshell white coding. Placed at the center of the ball; was a black line, and in between both ends of the black line; was a small tiny circle, which purpose was that it needed to be pressed so the Pokeball could minimize from big to small and be used to change the ball from small to large.

The ten-year-old brown skinned individual; was a recent graduate from the Johto University in Goldenrod City. The 5'6" feel tall boy graduated at the top of the class. When he graduated, he was awarded a bachelor's degree in Pokémon Psychology and was studying to become a Pokémon Psychologist. Ever since he was little he was captivated by the psychology of Pokémon and worked very hard in school to make sure he could achieve that goal. But that goal was put on hold because of one tiny little problem at the age of ten; his ex-girlfriend had given birth to his daughter.

Ever since his daughter was born; his life had been preoccupied with taking care of her and because of that, he didn't have that much time to work on his school work - as he was excessively busy with taking care of his daughter. As time passed on, his ex-girlfriend realized that his dreams were being suppressed because he had to take care of their baby, she talked to him about how, she could take care of their baby, while he goes to school, so he could achieve his dream of becoming a Pokémon Psychologist. At first, he didn't want to do it; because he wanted to be there for his daughter; but his whole family encouraged him to live his dream, and years later; he did achieve his dream, as he graduated from the Unova University and now has a bachelor's degree.

"Fennekin; I know that we just meet today, but I believe you in you." The boy thought to himself as he stared at the capsule which contained his starter Pokémon. He had high hopes in Fennekin because there was something he really needs to do; he needed to win the Pokémon league; because his daughter had a brain tumor and unless they get the tumor out, she only has three months to live. There were merely three months left before the league was going to begin and he really needed to win. Because, not only do the people who win the league receive a trophy, and get accesses to battle the Elite Four, but they also receive 4,000,000$ dollars and that's the precise amount of money he needs to pay for the surgery. Winning the Pokémon league was the only means he could make that type of money without getting a job. He could've done a lot of things with the degree in psychology he was given, but he didn't want to because he knew that; that would take forever. "I need to win the Pokémon league. It's really important to me."

"Quit thinking and let's battle!" His baby momma, Joey King scowled at him. When she heard about Jeremiah's decision to win all eight badges and compete in the Pokémon league, so he could win and then receive the money; she wanted to do it. Not simply did she want to do it, so she could win the money, but, she also wanted to do it, so she can get out of the house and finally achieve her dream – to become the next Champion of the Unova Region.

All her life she had wanted to compete in the Unova League, but her parents kept pressuring her to finish school. But another matter that was in her way was that she had also gotten pregnant with her and Jeremiah's daughter. After a change of heart from her biological parents; when they realized that their daughter really didn't have a childhood, so they decided to take care of their daughter's daughter; so, Joey could live her life and be free.

Jeremiah raised his bushy black right eyebrow up by using the muscles in his body and looked at her. "You want to have a Pokémon battle, right now...?"

"Yes." The girl replied as she pulled her hand out, in her hand was a Pokeball and the Pokémon inside Joey's Pokeball was a Vikavolt.

"But we just go these Pokémon..."

"So?" She responded as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would any stable person in their right mind; battle, when they just receive their starter Pokémon and/or when they just catch them?" The curious boy wondered; as he stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "It's just stupid..."

"How is it stupid? If anything, it's a smart idea."

"Good; because - It's just stupid. These Pokémon aren't mentally or physically ready yet to compete in a Pokémon battle; they're simply weak and don't really have enough attacks that are capable of doing any damage." The boy ranted.

Joey just rolled her eyes, one of the reasons she broke up with Jeremiah was because he had this constant need to be politically correct. Most of the times when they were in a relationship she wished that she would've just told him to just shut up; because she thought Jeremiah was a very annoying person and she found his rants to be boring.

He raised his left arm out and pulled out his index finger, closing his other fingers; "and why would anyone battle with a Pokémon they've just caught when they haven't had enough time to learn about that Pokémon's battle style? " He put his index finger down and put his arms on the side of him.

"Well tons of people who battle immediately after they get their starter; I've heard there have been people who had just received their Pokémon and they battle in a house, or they have to battle a Pokémon because that Pokémon is chasing someone, or they battle inside a lab, or at a lake, or near a gate at the exit at the city. But I've only heard of one time of where they didn't do it, but they had to end up doing a very long mission." She gossiped to him.

"Well, all those people are stupid except for the one who ended up going on a long mission; I bet that they got to battle a lot of wild Pokémon before they finished their mission and establish a battling style with their partner." The boy continued and on.

Joey rolled her blast of bronze colored eyes. She was simply tired of hearing this boy speak and was ready to battle. "Okay, okay. I get it. Now can we battle?" She hastily asked, interrupting the boy was during talking.

The brown-skinned boy raised his shoulders off, just shrugging off everything that just happened. Even though he thought it was stupid; he decided to just battle anyway, so he could come up with a new battle strategy with his brand-new Pokémon, Fennekin. "Okay, let's battle." He answered.

"Vikavolt, I need you to win this for me." She said in her very high-pitched voice. The girl swung her arm to the east of her and the capsule detached itself from her white colored palms. The capsule flung itself up into the air and stood there as if it was frozen in time. The pokeball opened itself up and a bluish-white light was released from the ball and landed in front of Joey, as it touched the lime green nicely cut grass - The blueish-white light dissolved and Vikavolt revealed itself. The pokeball flew back-down, she looked up and the girl caught it in her hands. She pressed the center button of the ball and it returns to the small size and she put the small ball inside of her right pocket of the blue jean pants she was wearing.

The female bug Pokémon placed its two small paws on the ground and glares at Jeremiah. Vikavolt had a determined look on her face. The Pokémon opened its mouth and growled; sending off a warning sign that it was dangerous and determined to win.

Joey looked down at her Vikavolt. She knew that Vikavolt had the same feelings as her. They both had a goal in this battle, and that was to win. Joey raised up her right arm and balled up her fist. "Hurry Dumpster, I'm pumped up and I'm ready to win this battle." The Japanese girl protested.

The boy looked up at the girl and bit the side of his bottom pink lip. He had no worries at about this battle because he knew that he was going to win this because he had the type advantage. He had no worries for the rest of this battle and knew that by a couple of attacks he would win this. "Fennekin, I need you." He called out as he moved he moved his right-hand north. The pokeball removed itself from the boy's palms and opened – a blue light appeared, and the blue light disappeared and Fennekin appeared.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin growled as it stood there with anticipation. The flames on its tail enlarged. The tiny fire type Pokémon was pumped for this battle.

The two adults both glared at each other with anticipation. They ball up their fist as they continue to stare at each other.

Jeremiah turns his head and looks at Fennekin and smiles. "Fennekin, this is the first step towards me winning the Pokémon league; so, I can win some money for my daughter!" He cheered as he raised his right arm into the air.

"Fennekin! Fennekin!" Fennekin cheered.

"Vikavolt, use Thundershock," Joey called out.

"Reep." Vikavolt cheered, as he spreads both of its feet out and smiles. Vikavolt's body becomes surrounded in a yellow electricity, the bug Pokémon begins storing up electric energy.

"Fennekin, deflect the attack."

Fennekin stands still, not moving at all. A charge of Vikavolt's shock flies over towards Fennekin, and the genderless Pokémon body becomes surround in yellow electricity, however – the attack did no damage to Fennekin. Fennekin absorbs the electricity so it can get energy for itself. The yellow electricity disappears from both Fennekin and Vikavolt.

"Now Fennekin, use Bite." The boy ordered.

Fennekin's teeth glow white, as the dog Pokémon runs and leaps into the air, as it flies towards Vikavolt fast.

"Vikavolt, use Attract."

Vikavolt leaps into the air and winks its right eyes, and hearts coming out of its eye. The hearts fly over towards the dog Pokémon and the dog Pokémon becomes surrounded by the hearts.

Fennekin looks at the hearts and lunches them and lands back on the ground.

"Oh no!" The girl cried, knowing that she was in danger.

"Fennekin; finish it off." The dark-skinned trainer called out.

Fennekin punches Vikavolt in the face, causing Vikavolt to fly over towards a tree nearby and the bug Pokémon is slammed into the tree. It hurt the bug Pokémon bad and it falls onto the ground, with its eyes becoming swirly marks.

"Volt." Vikavolt cried out in pain.

Jeremiah smiles. "We did it! We did it!"

"Fennekin, Fennekin!"

"We won our first Pokémon battle!" The boy said in excitement.

The girls grab Vikavolt's' pokeball and aim it towards Vikavolt. "Vikavolt, you did a good job – now return," Joey said in disappointment. A red light emerges from the center of the ball and goes over towards Vikavolt and grabs Vikavolt, sending it back inside of its pokeball. The girl presses the center of the ball, causing it to return to its small size and she puts it in her back pocket.

Davey runs past the two of them, with Growlithe following behind him. "Hey, Joey and Jeremiah." Davey turns around and looks at his brother while waving his hand. Joey and Jeremiah turn around and look at the boy, with wide smiles on their faces. The two of them were happy to see their, fellow family member, as It gave them a lot of joy to see Davey be so happy.

"Win the Pokemon League for all of us, big bro!" Jeremiah said.

"Do your best!" Joey said.

Davey nodded his head as he watched his family cheer him on, he looked at Growlithe and the two of them where now finally on the start of their Pokemon Journey, which they couldn't be more thrilled to be on.

 **A Pokemon Academy Production**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

 _ **Hello12 Presents:**_

 _ **POKEMON ACADEMY: THE MOVIE**_

 _ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.. .O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O**_

 _ **I wanna be the top student**_

 _ **Like no one ever was**_

 _ **To graduate is my real test**_

 _ **To study subjects is my cause**_

 _Davey and Growlithe were running down the lime green grass on Route One. Davey and Growlithe both had smiles on their faces as they ready for what was ahead of them on their long journey through the Unova Region. Davey and Growlithe later arrived in a forest where wild Pokemon such as Sewaddle, Pidove, Purrloin, Lillipup, and Venipede resided and populated the forest as Davey and Growlithe continued to walk down the dirt path road._

 _Davey finally arrived at his first gym and was in the middle of a battle against the first gym leader who was Ross Huot. Ross and Davey glared at each other as Ross' Togepi gets tackled by Davey's Growlithe. Togepi becomes unable to battle, which made Davey happy and caused him to dance. After they were done, Ross walks up to Davey and hands him his badge which was the Generic Badge. Davey smiles and looks at badge, as he picks Growlithe up and starts dancing with the mon. Davey and Growlithe are playing in the snow, after winning their first gym badge, Davey felt pretty relaxed. Davey picks up some snow, and he forms a very big snowball. Davey giggles and throws the snowball and Growlithe._

 _Davey laughs at Growlithe, but that only makes Growlithe angry, causing the fire type Pokemon to stomp on the ground and become surrounded in flames and smoke. Growlithe charges towards Davey and sends him flying towards a tree, hitting it pretty hard which causes Davey to fall on the ground and makes Growlithe laugh._

 _Davey was inside Drama's spooky gym which was in a haunted house that had been abounded for centuries. Litwick releases flames that spiral around Growlithe, but since Growlithe was pretty smart the Pokemon ends up dodging the attack and shoots out flames that hit Litwick. The flames caused a ton of damage and Litwick was unable to battle. Davey and Growlithe twerk, as Drama walks up to Davey and hands him the Haunted Badge. Davey and Growlithe were happy to have gotten there second badge._

 _ **Ooh-ooh-ooh!**_

 _ **I will travel across the land**_

 _ **Searching far and wide**_

 _ **Each Academy to understand**_

 _ **The genesis that's inside**_

 _ **(That's inside)**_

 _Later that night Davey and Growlithe are sitting on the bare edge of a cliff and they look at the shooting stars above. They see the mythical Pokemon Jirachi fly by which causes the boy to smile. He tries to find his Pokedex before Jirachi flies off, but the boy was little too late, cause as soon as he turned around Jirachi was gone. Davey ended up sighing._

 _A couple of days later in the nice sunny forest, Davey, and Growlithe were walking down the road on the way to their next gym. They see a Caterpie trying to rake up leaves. Davey's eyes turned into hearts as he thought the bug type Pokemon was adorable, which made the boy want to catch it. Davey and Growlithe give each other a quick nod, as that was his way of signaling the Pokemon to go and battle._

 _Growlithe gets into battle position and lifts it's head up. Growlithe opens its mouth and releases a stream of flames towards Caterpie. The quick bug type hurried and jumped. Caterpie glares at Growlithe and shoots out strings which wrap Growlithe into a cocoon. Growlithe, however, got angry and surrounds itself in flames which breaks the cocoon. Growlithe charges towards Caterpie and sends the Pokemon flying in the air._

 _Davey thought that this would be the best time to try and catch the Pokemon. So, he grabbed a Great Ball and returned it to its original size. Davey throws the Great ball which spins in the air and the Great Ball hits Caterpie and opens up. The ball releases a red light and absorbs Caterpie, sending Caterpie into the ball and closes. The ball lands on the ground, and shakes a couple of times and finally stops, which means that the capture was successful. Davey picks up the ball and the two cheer, glad to have a new friend._

 _ **Academy!**_

 _ **It's you and me**_

 _ **I know it's my destiny**_

 _ **(Academy!)**_

 _ **Oh, you're my best friend**_

 _ **In a world we must defend**_

 _ **Academy!**_

 _ **A heart so true**_

 _ **Our courage will pull us through**_

 _ **You teach me, and I'll teach you**_

 _ **Ac-ade-my**_

 _ **(Gotta graduate from school)**_

 _ **Gotta graduate from school**_

 _ **Gotta graduate from school all**_

 _Behind the Pokemon Center, everyone gathered as Davey was in the middle of a battle against Chroma Ore. The battle between them was just getting started as Dusky was dodging Growlithe's balls of flames. Dusky ends up jumping, but it was a little too late as Growlithe creates multiple copies of itself and shoots a large line of flames towards Dusky. Dusky gets burned to the crisp and collapses on the ground. Chroma runs towards his Pokemon to see if it was okay, as Davey and Growlithe give each other a high five. After getting their things together, Davey and Chroma shake hands, as a sign of respect._

 _Davey heads out to his next gym and battles his next gym leader, which was Kaela. Growlithe bites Kaela's Charmeleon. Charmeleon shrugs it off and enlarges its claws. Charmeleon charges towards Growlithe but Growlithe tackles Charmeleon, which makes the fire type unable to battle. With the battle over and Kaela being defeated, she hands him the Heat Badge which makes Davey and Growlithe exited as they head out to their next gym._

 _Davey and Growlithe were sitting on a rock and going finishing. Davey feels something on his rod and he reels it up only to see a pink Female Frillish. Frillish looks at Growlithe and thinks that he was a very masculine figure, only to fall in love with the fire type. She blushes, and her eyes turn into hearts. Frillish floats over towards Growlithe and starts kissing him, only for Growlithe to try it's best to protest the kisses. Frillish was so in love with Davey's Growlithe that Frillish floats over towards Davey grabs a Pokeball and hits herself with the pokeball only for her to become caught. She wanted to be caught only so she can be with Growlithe which caused Davey to laugh but also made him happy because he had another team member. Growlithe sighed._

 _Davey, Growlithe, Frillish, and Caterpie were looking up at the stars at night while sitting on a tree branch. They see a group of Pidove flying by, which caused Caterpie to close its eyes and make a wish. Caterpie wanted to fly like the flying type Pokemon so the bug type's body becomes surrounded by a blue energy, which surprised everyone as Caterpie morphs into Metapod and had finished the evolution process. Davey and everyone was happy to have a new friend._

 _ **Every challenge along the way**_

 _ **With courage, I will face**_

 _ **I will battle every day**_

 _ **To claim my rightful place**_

 _ **Come with me, the time is right**_

 _ **There's no better team, yeah!**_

 _ **Arm in arm we'll win the fight**_

 _ **It's always been our dream**_

 _ **(It's always been our dream)**_

 _Davey, Growlithe, Frillish and Metapod walk through a dangerous mountain as the snow was falling heavily. Later they end up resting in a hotter area and the group starts eating sandwiches. The group was having a good time, being all happy with each other. An Emolga peaks at them from behind the bushes but the electric type starts coughing because of cancer it had. Emolga shakes its head and glides over towards the group, only to take their sandwiches and eat them._

 _Davey wanted to catch the Emolga, but he notices that the Pokemon looked sick as it started coughing up blood. Davey felt sorry for the Pokemon and reached into his bag and pulled out some medicine. Davey tries to give Emolga some medicine, but the Pokemon refuses at first. Davey reassures her, that everything is going to be alright and she ends up letting him give her medicine. At first, it tastes bitter to Emolga, but after some time, the medicine starts working and Emolga was feeling happier, but that was only going to last for a while._

 _Davey smiles and looks at Emolga. Emolga turns her head to side as she didn't do happiness. But she warmed up to the boy who helped her. Davey decided that it would be a good idea to try and catch Emolga, so he grabbed an Ultra Ball. Davey asks Emolga if she wants to come with her, and she agreed. Davey hits Emolga with the ball, Emolga goes in and the electric type Pokemon was caught. Davey had a new friend, and everyone was happy._

 _Emolga and Frillish where in the middle of a gym battle against Collen Winters and his two Vulpix's for Davey's fourth gym badge. Emolga shoots out Electricity and Frillish throws a ball of water which hits the two male Vulpix's knocking them out and making Davey the winner. Collen sighed as Davey high fives both Frillish and Emolga. Collen walks up to Davey and hands him the_ _ **Duo Badge**_ _which was now Davey's Fourth Gym Badge. The three cheer._

 _ **Academy!**_

 _ **It's you and me**_

 _ **I know it's my destiny**_

 _ **(Academy!)**_

 _ **Oh, you're my best friend**_

 _ **In a world, we must defend**_

 _ **Academy!**_

 _ **A heart so true**_

 _ **Our courage will pull us through**_

 _ **You teach me and I'll teach you**_

 _ **Ac-ade-my**_

 _ **(Gotta graduate from school)**_

 _ **Gotta graduate from school**_

 _ **Academy!**_

 _Davey ended his fifth gym battle against Yukio and his Musharna. Musharna was laying on the ground with eyes being turned into swirls. Davey was happy, as Yukio congratulates his partner Pokemon and returns it back into it's Pokeball. Yukio gets up and hands Davey Dream Badge. Davey cheers._

 _Davey, Growlithe, Metapod, Frillish and Emolga all go for a run in the park. They reach the end of a cliff and the five of them end up jumping into a pile of leaves. When they fall they laugh as they are having a good time. The five of them look and they see the legendary bird trio Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno fly them which caused them to smile. Davey gets pumped up and was ready to have another gym battle._

 _Davey's next gym battle against Zadock Axton. Emolga shocks Honchkrow with lighting, and Honchkrow loses the battle. Zadock hands Davey the_ _ **Flight Badge**_ _, which made it Davey's sixth badge. After that Davey went to go and challenge Megan at her gym and after beating her in a gym battle, he receives the_ _ **Growth Badge**_ _from her, earning his seventh badge._

 _Davey and Growlithe are sitting in the middle of a meadow with pink flowers swaying with the wind everywhere. The petals start to come off of the flowers and fly along with the wind as Davey and Growlithe were having a good time, laughing with each other. Davey hugs his Pokemon and the two put their backs against the ground._

Davey only had one gym battle left and that was in a far away city in the Unova Region. So the boy traveled for a long time and finally arrived at his last gym badge. Davey was in the middle of his last Gym Battle against David. The battle was heating up as David and Davey last's Pokemon where neck to neck against each other.

"Growlithe finish Vespiquen off by using Flame Charge!" The young boy ordered with such determination in his voice. Davey was putting it all on the line as he hoped that this would be the final gym battle that he was have to partake in so he can go to the Pokemon League.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe bit the bottom of his lip and started to charge on the ground. Growlithe becomes surrounded in flames and charges towards the bug type Pokemon, running as fast as the flash. Growlithe wanted to make sure that the Pokemon would faint.

David Ishihara wasn't going to let Davey just slide away easily. He snapped his fingers and threw his fist out. "Vespiquen use Attack Order." He commanded.

"Ves." The bug type Pokémon's wings buzzed and Vespiquen's eyes glow red. A huge group of Combee devotees appears out of nowhere and they fire multicolored beams at Growlithe. However, Growlithe was faster then David's Vespiquen and the fire type Pokemon tackles the bug type Pokemon, burning it in the process.

The attack was so super effective that Vespiquen became unable to battle and Pokemon lands on the ground with its eyes turning into swirls. "Ves, lives."

"Vespiquen is unable to battle, victory goes to Davey and Growlithe!" The referee Grace Johnson a blonde hair girl said holding red and blue flags in her hand that represented the gym leader and the challenger. The red being Davey and the blue being David.

"You did a good job return…" David sighed. Davey returned Vespiquen back into her Net Ball. David sees how happy that Davey was about winning his eight-gym badge, and that caused David to have the biggest smile on his face.

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID! WE WON ALL EIGHT BADGES AND CAN ENTER THE LEAUGE NOW!" He shouted while swinging Growlithe around. Emolga, Metapod, and Frillish where there two and they were doing their own little dances. Davey's four Pokemon tackle him and when Davey lands on the ground they all laugh.

"I see someone is having fun," David said.

Davey swallowed his spit. He quickly got up and got his Pokemon off of him. "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to act like a child." Davey apologized.

David laughs. "Don't worry about it." David whistles, and in a flash his little sister Rita comes out of nowhere holding a green box with a badge on it. David's sister Rita was his assistant there at the gym, who helped him out with things from time to time, like giving out gym badges.

"I'm here sir!" Rita said.

David grabs the badge. "I present to you, the Conquest Badge." David presents the badge to Davey and he grabs it.

"Alright!" Davey cheered.

"I understand that this is you're eight gym badge," David said.

"Yes, it is sir." Davey blushes a bit.

David smiles. "I guess this means that you get to enter the Pokemon League now…that is…if there is one this year…" David said. As soon as he said that, the older man had a sad look on his face. The news had just spread recently that there wouldn't be a Pokemon league this year, thanks to a recent event.

Davey was shocked to learn this piece of information and refused to believe it. "What do you mean that there won't be a Pokemon League this year?"

David sighed, as he didn't want to crush the boy's hopes and dreams. "You see, the current Pokemon Master Alexander Williams has gone missing. You can't have a Pokemon League without the current Pokemon master being there." David shrugged in a nonchalant way.

* * *

 _ **POKEMON ACADEMY THE MOVIE – COMING SOON.**_

Authors Note: This was just the first half of the movie and not the full thing. It will be coming soon I promise. One of the reasons for the lack of updates and "filler" content of the other stories is because of this movie. It's been in production for a while and will be coming out soon. Let me know what you all think of it. Where did Alexander go? Where do you think he went?


	61. What's is Going On?

_**What is going on with the Pokemon Academy franchise?**_

So people have been wondering this...and it's time to be honest. It's still around, it's just that the wiki will come first when it comes to publishing new chapters and then new chapters will be posted on Fanfiction later. You might be wondering why exactly this is going on...it's alot easier to update on the wiki then on Fanfiction. There's more I can do, add more content to the story like shorts, promos, theme song, etc. There's more content for the story, that adds more backstory, development, worldbuilding that I can do. Plus I'm not a fan of fanfiction's only notifying one chapter a day routine, it's stupid. So that's what's going on with the franchise. You'll be more updated on the franchise if you follow the wikia.


	62. Being Reboooted

Being rebooted.

The new story is called Hello12's Pokemon Academy. It's looking for OCs. Send them through PM or though well reviews.


End file.
